Love is just a lie
by MajsanWorld
Summary: Life truly sucks! Well, that's what police officer Hay-Lin Honda thinks at least. Little did she know that she soon was gonna get the adventure that forever would change her life! HidanDeidaraItachixOC Rated for Hidans language and for possible lemon
1. Chapter 1

Ok. Here we go! This is my very first attempt to write a long story. It's a story about my character Hay-Lin and our true and only THE AKATSUKI!! Every Naruto character in this story does not belong to me, only Hay-Lin. The story is written in Hay-Lin's POV.

Excuse my spelling, I'm not so good at writing in English but I will try my best! Now **ENJOY!!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter Hay-Lin Honda

Have you sometimes wondered if life really is supposed to be like this? I mean come on! Is the meaning of life really to just make sure you're genes lives on by given birth to babies?? So the only reason I was born is so that I can live to make sure that my genes lives on? Well, I used to think that. When I still was living in New-York and worked my ass of to make it through the day. But then something happened that forever changed my life. The truth is I like it much better right now!

Oh! Were are my manners? My name is Hay-Lin Honda. I'm 25 years old and I used to live in the wonderful city New York. If you wonder about my, not so American name I had a mother that is from Japan and a father that is from America.

I have brown hair that reaches my butt. My hair is always tied up in a high ponytail, if it weren't it would probably reach the bottom of my butt. OH, almost forgot! I have big dark green eyes.

Since I was a police I have to stay in shape, which means that I had to work out almost every damn day! I trained self-defence on my spare time and had a black belt. Hmmm.. I don't think I have missed anything.

Well anyway. I'm going to tell you my story, the story about me and my struggle to my happy ending. I'm warning you! This isn't a Cinderella story but it has a happy ending. And the story begins at a VERY rainy day in New York five years ago……….

It was raining……..WELL OF COURSE IT WAS RAINING!! IT ALWAYS RAINS WHEN I ABSOLUTELY DIDN'T WANT IT TO RAIN!!

I almost…ALMOST screamed out in rage. It was my first day at my new work as police officer and let's just say that my morning wasn't one of the greatest I had. In fact this had to be the worst morning I had in the 20 years I had lived!

First I overslept because that fucking alarm wouldn't turn on. Then my car broke down on the way to work so I had to run the last 2 km and on top of that it started to rain and it wasn't a little romantic shower that came down from the sky Oh, no! THE WHOLE FUCKING SKY OPENED UP AND DROPT EVERY SINGLE RAINDROP ON ME! And of course I forgot my umbrella. Karma is a real bitch sometimes!

When I finally walked through the doors to the police house I was 30 minutes late and I looked like I had decided to take a shower with my clothes on. I walked towards the secretary who looked up from her paperwork. The old woman raised an eyebrow at me when I reached her desk.

"Morning Hay-Lin! The others have already gathered in the meeting room. You should go there as soon as possible" she said and you could see the warm smile on her lips

"Thank you, mrs Smith. I will go there immediately!" I said and started to run down the hall

"Oh, and Good Morning to you too!" I shouted and turned left.

Mrs Smith only shake her head and returned to her paper work but with a amuse smile on her face.

I ran as fast as I could through the halls until I finally reach the door to the meeting room. I heard my boss talking and I gulped. My new boss was famous for his bad temper and I didn't want to be on his bad side from the first day. Therefore I waited a little and then I slowly pushed down the door handle as quit as I could. I felt how sweat started o form on my head. Ok, that went smooth. Now I just have to sneak in without him noticing me. I slowly opened the door and sneak my head in.

"Yes! He's got his back turned at me. This is going to be a piece of cake!" I thought and sneaked in.

I turned around to close the door when I heard a voice that made my heart freeze.

"Honda! I expect every police on my apartment to be in time and not caught them sneaking in 35 minutes late to a meeting! Since this is you're first day I'm going to be nice to you but if it happens again there will be consequences! Do I make myself clear?!"

I had freezed in my place but I turned my head to the little fat man that looked angry at my in front of the room and since every police in the entire room looked at me I could fell how my cheeks turned pink. I lowered my head in shame.

"I'm sorry, sir! It wont happened again!" I mumbled

My boss just snorted at me and returned to talk about whatever he was talking about before I made my entrance. I sighed. This was gonna be a loooong day!

* * *

Me: Phew..now we finally talking. Sorry this chapter is so short but i just wanted to present the main character of this story, Hay-Lin. Now please be nice and **Review**!!


	2. When a mission goes wrong!

Hello again! Time for chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The Naruto characters do **not** belong to me! Now let's begin shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 2: When a mission goes wrong! **

"Well, isn't this just my luck?"

I sighed heavily. After the meeting I had been ordered, by my still very pissed of boss, to meet up with my new partner and let me tell you this, it's more about this person then meets the eyes. Her name was Ann Parker. She was a middle age woman with two kids and a husband named Jack. She had worked for the police force for 10 years and she is a real sweet looking woman. Her bleu eyes shined with laughter and kindness. To bad that she talked non stop under the two hours we had known each other. Honestly, didn't this woman have an off bottom?

I rested my head in my hand and looked out the window of the police car and sighed again.

"And then I said to Jack that I don't think that bleu is a good colour on a little girl's room. I mean Sara is 10 year and I definitely think that we should paint her room in a dark pink colour. Girls in her age love pink. But Jack says that she will get tired of pink in a couple of years so he thinks it's a waist of money. But I am certain that she will love it! What do you think Hay-Lin?"

Ann looked at me before she turned her gaze and looked at the road once again. I snapped out of my daze and looked at my new partner.

"W-what..? eh..well, I think that pink is a wonderful colour on a little girl's room."

Hell, if I said otherwise she would had been pissed of and I'm telling you I don't wont to get on my partners bad list the first thing I do. To get on the boss bad list on my first day is bad enough.

"I knew that I was right! When I get home I'm gonna talk to Jack and tell him that pink is the right colour! Then we have Daniel's room. Jack said that he thinks a boy's room needs to be bleu or green but personally I think black is just the colour for my little boy….."

And here I stopped listening.

It was still raining and the traffic went smoothly. An ordinary day for a police officer I guess. I shouldn't be complaining but is life supposed to be this..this…boring? Okay, I get some action when I am on duty but when I get home I get depressed. Since I am single I have no one to welcome me home with a warm embrace and a smile that makes me forgot what have happened on work. But sadly there aren't many men who like the idea of their girlfriend running around armed and catching criminals. It makes them fell..how to say it….unmanly!

"Well, maybe someday I will find my Price Charming" I thought.

Ann hadn't stopped talking and I did my best to look like I was listening. Suddenly we heard a voice from our radio.

"1775-Eagel this is 0012-Bleu! Come in, over!"

"Thank you, God!" I thought and took the walkie-talkie.

"0012-Bleu this is 1775-Eagel reporting in, over!" I said

"We got an emergency call from a woman. She lives in Morristown in a small house on Dunaway Street 3. Are you near that address, over?

I looked at Ann and she nodded.

"0012-Bleu we are near that address. What's the situation, over?"

"It seems like she saw a burglar brake in to a house across her own. Go to this address as fast as you can because it seems like the burglar is still in the house, over."

I looked at Ann and she turned the blue lights on.

"Roger that 0012-Bleu. We're on it! Over and out!"

I turned off the walkie-talkie and sank back in my seat.

"Finally something happens!" I said

"Hn"

Ann seemed concentrated on her driving so I kept quiet. We arrived at the address 5 minutes after we got the call. It was a lot of people outside a house. I saw that the front door had been crashed in so I figured out that it was probably were the burglar was. Then I mentally slapped myself.

"No shit Sherlock!" I muttered quietly to myself as I grabbed my cap and stepped out of the police car.

"Alright people! We need you to back up!" I shouted and the little crowed backed away.

I saw Ann beside me and in union we draw our guns and started to walk towards the house. I heard a crashing sound and footsteps inside of the house. The burglar was still there. I looked at Ann and she nodded. We walked to the door and then we quickly went inside with our weapons raised.

"This is the police! Please come out with you're hands over you're head!" I shouted.

First we didn't hear a sound but suddenly we heard quick footsteps. I started to walk towards a closed door on my left, Ann covered my back. I slowly opened the door and looked around. We were in the kitchen and I saw that it was a door in front of the kitchen that probably leads down to the basement or something.

"Shit, I think he's down in the basement." I said to Ann.

"Let's get this over with quickly! This place gives me the creeps!"

I couldn't help but to agree with her on that one. The whole house was covered in dust and spider web. It looked like no one had lived her on a very long time. The whole place had a creepy aura surrounding it.

"Why would someone brake into a house like this?" I asked Ann who just shrug her shoulders.

We walked towards the door and this time Ann opened the door slowly and looked.

"Clear!" she said and we went in.

The sight that struck us was…..unreal. In the room (it was not a basement) there was a huge mirror and in front of the mirror stood an old man. He saw our reflections and turned around. His brown eyes looked at us and he had a sorrowful smile on his face. He had some sort of headband that covered his forehead and it had some weird symbol on it. He was also dressed in an odd way. Ha had a fishnet top and some sort of vest on his upper body, then he wore 3/4 pants but the strange thing whit that was that he had some sort of holder on his left leg. Me and Ann just stood there and looked at the man when he finally decided to break the silence.

"The two of you shouldn't be here right now. It's not safe!" he said and looked strict at us.

"Sir, we are going to arrest you for breaking into this house. Please follow is without trouble and no one gets hurt!" Ann said

The old man just chuckled. He turned around and looked at the mirror once again. He sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry but I can't come with you! It's time for me to go home." He said

"Come with us and we will bring you home. Just tell us were you live and we will help you to get there." I said softly. This one was just a poor old man who is confused. He didn't seem dangerous.

But this time ha started to laugh. He laugh so hard that I almost thought that he was gonna have a heart attack. Ann looked just as much confused as I did.

"I-I'm sorry if I confuses you! B-but I don't think you can help me on that matter!" ha said between laughter. When he said that the ground suddenly started to shake. Some small parts of the roof started to fall down.

"Earthquake!"

Ann had raised her hands to try to cover her head when a great piece of the roof felled down right beside of us.

"Hay-Lin! We must get out of here now before it's too late!" she screamed at me.

I saw that the old man was still standing in front of the mirror that had started to glow.

I turned to Ann.

"You go ahead! I will try to get the old man out of here!" I screamed and started to run towards him.

"Hay-Lin!! COME BACK!!"

I heard Ann yelled at me but I didn't care. My highest priority was to get the old man out of the house. When I finally reached him and grabbed his arm he just shook me of. I was surprised that he was that strong for an old man but I quickly snapped out of my daze when I heard the walls start to crack.

"COME ON! WE GOT TO GO!!" I screamed at him but he just looked at the mirror with longing in his eyes.

I quickly turned my head to see if Ann was still here but she wasn't so I assumed that she had gotten out in time.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? COME ON!"

I started to panic. I didn't want to die now and definitely not like this. Squeezed to death by a house, well that is not what I wanted to be written on my gravestone! But the old geezer just continued to look at the mirror. When I turned my gaze at the goddamned mirror I could almost fell my jaw hit the ground. When I looked at the mirror I didn't see my reflection. Instead I saw trees and an old woman on the other side. She was smiling and held out her hand. I turned my head and looked at the man. He was crying! Suddenly he reached out his hand and now I could definitely fell how my jaw hit the ground. His hand slipped through the glass and grabbed the old woman's hand. Then he took a step forward and suddenly his was on the other side of the mirror embracing the now crying woman. A sudden crack made me snapped out of my daze. The whole house was going to collapse over me if I didn't do something. I saw that the imaged of the two old persons had started to fade away and that's when I decided what I needed to do. I took a deep breath and throw myself at the mirror expecting to break the glass and cut myself. But instead I landed flat on my stomach on soft grass. I looked up and turned around just in time to see the room that I had stood in just a second ago collapse and then nothing. The imaged of this mirror turned black and as I said I saw nothing!

I got onto my feet and just stared at the mirror. A sudden gasp made me turn around. I saw the shocked face of the old woman and the confused face of the old man. That's when it suddenly hit me.

"What the hell did just happened!?"

* * *

Me: Now the fun finally begins. I will present Akatsuki in the next chapter! I will upload as soon as possible! Now PLEASE review or I will send Ann to have a little chat with you about room coulours for her son!


	3. Enter the Akatsuki

Hello once again

Hello once again! Sorry for the delay but I have been working a lot lately so I haven't had the time to write! But Finally Hay-Lin is in the Naruto world, "even if she doesn't know that right now"

As I have said before Naruto does not belong to me!! This chapter is quite long but I hope that doesn't matter! :P Now **Enjoy** the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Enter the Blondie, the Pinocchio, the Cheap-shit and the Cursing priest!**

I just stood and looked at the obvious shocked couple. We stared at each other for a long time while the wind rose and made my hair blow into my eyes, but I didn't even try to take it away. I was still very shocked from the near death experience and the fact that I walked through a mirror into, what it appears like, another world. The old women suddenly blinked and then turned to the man.

"Honey, who is this young woman?" she asked him.

The man turned his gaze away from me and looked at the woman.

"Well, sweet heart. This is what they call a police officer. You can say that they are the ninjas in that world. They protect people and watch the law and order in the village or city as they call it." he said and smiled a little when the women knit her brows.

"Oh, but how did she get through the time gate? I thought that only you were able to travel through that thing thanks to you're special chakra." She said and returned to stir at me.

Ok, now I was very confused, time gate? Chakra? Village? What the hell did they talk about??

The old man must have notice that I started to get a little frustrated because he smiled at me and spoke.

"Don't be afraid dear! We are not going to harm you!"

I snorted. How would two old people be able to harm me? But it was kind of scary in this forest. It gave me the creeps! I decided that it was time to take the bull by its horn and just ask them!

"Eehh..excuse me! But were am I?

The two old people just looked at me. They seemed almost shocked that I spoke. Then the man broke the silence.

"I think it's better if you sit down, dear, because this might cause you to faint!" Ha said and gave me a sympathetic smile.

First I just looked at him but then decided to do as he suggested. I sat down on the soft grass and then I gave him a look that could had said, Hit me with you're best shot because I'm ready for everything! The old man sighed and then spoke.

"You are no longer in the world you used to know! You have been brought to a place were nothing of that you know exists. Here in this world there is no country that is named United States of America, or a city named New York. We are in a country named Thunder country and the city we live in is named The Village Hidden In The Cloud. Here in this world there are no police officers to protect the city or its people. In this world we have ninjas who do that. They possesses something that does not exists in you're world but its very common here, chakra! It's something that exists in every living thing and ninjas can use this force to fight and defend their village."

He said before he stopped to see the information hit me at full force.

I just sat there, frozen as a statue. Then my eyes started too wide. A part of me said that this was bullshit and that the old man was mad and needed medical attention. But a part of me somehow knew that this person spoke the truth. Hell, I walked through a mirror for heavens sake! I was in the middle of some God damn forest with one old woman that looked at me like I was some kind of a ghost and an old man that stated that I no longer was in the world I used to live in. I took a very deep breath and then I finally asked the question that so badly had disturbed me for a time now.

"How do I get back home?" I said, my gaze almost burned a hole through the old man's scull.

He just looked at me with sorrowfully eyes.

"I'm sorry, dear! But you can't go home! The gate on the other side was destroyed. You are stuck in this world for the rest of you're life!"

Then I did just as the man predicted what I would do, I fainted!

1 year later!

* * *

"Hay-Lin! Can you be so kind and go down to the basement and get me some more flour? I need to make more bread!" a voice yelled

"I'm on it, Juuki-no-baachan!" I yelled back

I hurried down the old wooden stair that leads down to the basement. It's been a year now since I first get here to this world. After my little blackout in the forest that day, the two old persons brought me to their home or their big bed and breakfast hotel as I call it. The restaurant lies in the middle of the hidden cloud village. The old man's name was Fuido and the woman's was Juuki. Juuki was Fuido's wife and they took care of me during the time that I still was very shocked of the fact that I would never see my home again or the persons that was dear to me as my father, mother and little sister. But soon I slowly started to accept that fact and I asked Fuido-san and Juuki-no-baachan if I could stay here and work for them as a waiter and cleaner. They gladly accepted and here I am now! Hay-Lin, former bad ass New-York police, was now a kind and hard working housekeeper! Heh..my mother would have died on the spot if she knew. I was never so fond of the cleaning part when I still lived in New-York. My apartment looked like a great battlefield! Not only have my interest in cleaning change, my appearance has change as well. Well, a little! My hair is still in it usual ponytail and my hair still reaches my butt. But instead of my police uniform I now wear a black dress. It reaches my ankles and it is a very simple one seems I use it for work. The thing I don't like about the dress is that it is quite tight and therefore it shows my body figure and sometimes it can be reaaaally trying on one's temper. As one time when I almost beat a guy senseless for whistling at me when I served him dinner.

I chuckled at the memory when I reached the basement. I reached out for the button to turn the light on and when I found it the little room lightened up. I grabbed a big bag of flour and throw it on my back. It was quite heavy but I managed to bring the bag back up. I walked through a door and entered the kitchen. In the kitchen it was chaos. We had many hungry customers today and therefore no one notice me when I returned from the basement. I searched for Juuki-no-baachan and found her in the middle of the big kitchen. She looked up and smiled at me when I put down the heavy bag.

"Thank you, dear! Can you be so kind and bring these orders out for table 3? And then can you come back and help Takida-san with the ramen orders?" she asked while the sweat ran down on her forehead. It was very hot inside the kitchen because of the dry season.

I just smiled and nodded my head and took the plates from her.

"Roger that!" I said and hurried out from the kitchen.

The restaurant that Fuido-san and his wife Juuki-no-baachan owned was a very exclusive one. Even people from countries far away came to Thunder country just to eat here. It was a big place and all the tables were full. I walked through the tables and soon arrived to table nr. 3.

"So, who of you ordered the fish?" I asked with a big smile on my face

"I did!" said a young woman and waved with her hand that was full of jewels. I put the plate on the table in front of her. I then turned to the young man in front of her.

"Then I guess that you, sir, ordered the chicken?"

When he nodded I put down the plate in front of him and then smiling bowed to the guests.

"Enjoy you're meals! If there's anything you want just call for me!"

I turned around and started to head towards the kitchen. I then saw a man wave his hand to get my attention. I headed towards the table and when I got there I saw that it was three young men there.

"How can I help you, sir?" I asked and smiled at him.

When he just smirked at me I felt how my smile faded away.

"Well, you can tell me if you're father was a God because I swear I can see heavens in you're eyes!" he said and started too leaned towards me. I quickly took a step backwards and gave him an angry stare.

"I'm sorry, sir, but my father was not an God and if you want to see heaven then I am sure that can bee arranged if you wish!" I said coldly and then I turned and headed towards the kitchen.

I saw the other men started to laugh at their friends failed attempted to get laid and I couldn't help but smirk.

"_I can see heavens in you're eyes! What a loser_!" I thought while I headed towards a young woman that prepared Ramen.

She looked up and smiled at me. Her yellow eyes (yes, I said yellow!) looked at me in relief.

"Thank Kami that you're here! I have seven orders for beef ramen and three for chicken!" she said and wiped her forehead with her sleeve. Her silver hair felled down in her eyes but the young woman didn't care.

"I'm sorry, Takida-chan! But I was distracted on my way to the kitchen." I said and smiled at her. Takida was Fuido-sans brother's daughter and my best friend. Takida just looked at me before she burst out laughing.

"Haha..I can only imagine what kind of distraction that would have been!" she said

I just stared at her before I turned to start prepare the chicken ramen. I muttered under my breath and my cheeks had started to get red.

"Aw. Come on, Hay-Lin-chan! You know that half of the guys that are out there have come only to see The Thunder Country's beautiful angel!" Takida said teasingly and winked at me.

Ok, now my whole face was dark red! But I just snorted at that statement and looked at Takida. I know that she loves to teas me. But if anyone were to be called an angel it should have been Takida! I'm telling you! Takida is very beautiful! She looks more like an angel than me. I have tried to tell her that but she just laughs at me. I growl and turn again to watch over the ramen. Takida follow my example and we stand silent for a while. Then Takida broke the silence.

"Hey, Hay-Liin-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

I turned my head and looked at Takida (or her back because she was still turned to the ramen)

"Do..do you think that…someday..maybe…." she mumbled

"What? I couldn't hear the last part, Takida-chan!" I said and wrinkled my brows in confusion.

I heard how Takida took a deep breath and then she spoke.

"Do you think that someday I will meet a man that not only takes my breath away but also my heart?" she said and turned her head to look at me and my reaction.

First I didn't say a word, I just looked at her. But then I smiled softly at her.

"Yes. One day I think you will meet a man that is going to love you true and fully." I answered

Takida just smiled at me and mumbled a "Thank you" before she turned once again to prepare the ramen. I too returned to the ramen with a smile on my face.

"You too!"

"W-what?" I said and turned to look at Takida. She looked at me with a serious face.

"Someday I'm sure that you too will find a man that is going to truly love you and make you happy!" she said and walked away with three plates with beef ramen on each arm and one on her head to serve them to the hungry guests.

First I just looked at her but then I took three plates and pour up the chicken ramen. I took the plates and walked towards the door to the dining hall.

"Yeah. Maybe someday I will!" I mumbled.

5 hours later

* * *

"Phew! Finally it's over for today!"

I laughed when one of the chef's, Akido leaned backwards on a chair. The restaurant had closed for today but the hotel part was opened for two more hours. But Fuido-san said he could take care of it by himself, so all persons that had worked at the restaurant today was sitting in the dining hall and ate a late dinner.

"Remember Akido-kun, it's a working day tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that…." I started but Akido held up his hands.

"Geez Hay-Lin-chan! Thank you for destroying my happy mode!" he said and pouted with his mouth.

I and the rest of the staff just laugh at him. When the door to the restaurant opened we turned our head and saw Juuki-no-baachan enter. The old woman had a smile on her face and suddenly we heard a poof and Fuido-san appeared before us. I jumped a little. Even after I have spend a year here I still wasn't used to the fact that some people could, with chakra, appeared wherever they wanted to.

"Hey Fuido-sama! How's it going?" Akido asked the man with a grin on his face.

Fuido-san turned his head at me and winked. I looked at him in confusion and suddenly there was a large poof and before me stood a large cake.

"W-what is this?" I asked and looked at them all. They just grinned at me. Juuki-no-baachan cleared her throat.

"Well, as we all know it's been a year since Hay-Lin came to us and we wanted to celebrate this by making you this cake!" she said and smiling at my confused face.

First I didn't make a sound but then my whole face brighten up and I gave them all a warm smile.

"Aw, you shouldn't……Thank you so much!" I said and started to cut the cake.

It was very nice to just sit all together and eat some cake. We talked and laughed a lot until Akido suddenly stood up.

"Well, I'm sorry to break the mood but it is a working day tomorrow so therefore I need to get home to get some sleep." He said with an excused smile.

"Yeah, it's time for me to go home to!"

Takida also stood up and soon every staff member except Fuido-san, Juuki-no-baachan and myself had left. I started to clean away the rest of the cake.

"I can't believe it has been a year already!"

I looked at Fuido-san and smiled.

"Neither do I! But it's a real pain to keep it a secret for Takida. She's been asking a lot lately about my past. I don't know what to answer when she asks about my family and which village I come from and so on." I said and looked sadly at him.

From the first day here in Thunder country Fuido-san had made me swear to not tell anyone about were I come from. He said that it would bee a disaster if the Rainkage, the headmaster of the village, found out that Fuido-san had travelled between two different worlds. The results could bee horrific.

Juuki-no-baachan laid a hand on my shoulder and looked at me in my eyes.

"I know it's hard for you, dear, but it the only way to keep the peace in this village. I won't even imagine what the Rainkage would do to you if he finds out that you are from another world."

I sighed and just patted her hand that still rested on my shoulder. Then I continued to clean up after the cake. But suddenly I felt that something wasn't right. Somehow the temperature in the restaurant seemed to droop. I shivered and turned to Fuido-san. He too seemed to have frozen in place. He then turned his head and looked at his wife.

"Juuki…"

"Yes, I feel it too" she interrupted him

I looked at them both, confusion started to spread through my body.

"What's going on? What's the matter?" I asked Fuido-san. He turned his head and looked at me. The look he gave me almost made me jump. For the first time I saw great fear in his eyes.

"There are ninjas heading this way and by the chakra I can sense from them, extremely powerful ninjas." His voice was almost like a whisper when he answered me. I could just stare at him. I hadn't met any ninjas during my time here. I rarely went outside the restaurant/hotel and when I did I only went to the store in front of the restaurant/hotel to buy clothes. Also there were rarely any ninjas since it was forbidden to bring any weapons inside of the building.

I could fell how I felt a little exited of the thought to finally be able to see a real ninja but the look on Fuido-san and Juuki-no-baachan told me that instead I should be terrified. Fuido-san turned once again to Juuki-no-baachan.

"We must send word to the Rainkage. There are no ninjas in this village that has this powerful chakra. They must bee outsiders!" he said

"We don't have time for that! They are almost here and if they see us try to get help from the Rainkage, who know what they will do!!"

I had never see Juuki-no-baachan look this frighten.

"_Whoever this guys might bee, they must bee extremely powerful!"_ I thought

But suddenly my thoughts were erupted by the door at the main entrance to the restaurant burst opened. Fuido-san and Juuki-no-baachan turned quickly and looked at the intruders. I turned slowly when I heard Juuki-no-baachan gasped and Fuido-san cursed. In the entrance I saw four persons standing and look at us. Each of them wore the same looking cloaks. The cloaks were black and they had red clouds on it. The red colour almost reminded me of the colour of blood. They also wore the same looking bleu pants with some kind of leg-warmers and of course they wore the sandals that almost everybody wore in this world.

One of the men stepped forward, his face and head was covered with a mask so only his bright green eyes were visible. He was quite tall and on his forehead I could see some kind of a symbol. But the thing is it was a large cut right through it. I saw how Fuido-san tensed and Juuki-no-baachan who now stood in front of me as to protect me, shivered.

"What business brings you here?" he coldly asked the man.

The man however didn't answer him at first. He looked around and his gaze stopped a moment on Juuki-no-baachan and me before he finally looked at Fuido-san who backed a little under his gaze.

"We just want something to eat and it looks like this place makes good food. Do you got a problem with that or should we do this the hard way?" the man spoke with a dark voice. I saw how Fuido-san seemed to shrink before the man's burning gaze. I tried to speak but Juuki-no-baachan erupted me before I could say anything.

"I'm sorry but we have closed for today! Please go!" she said and stared at the man in the mask. He just chuckled at her.

"Well, then you have to opened a little earlier than usually!" he said

"Come on, Kakazu! How fucking long does this gonna take? Let's just order some fucking food already! I'm fucking starving here!"

I looked over Juuki-no-baachan's shoulder and saw the source of the voice that had spoke. The voice belonged to a man with silver hair that was slicked backwards so his hair reached a little bit down his neck. He didn't wear a shirt under his cloak so you could see his well formed chest under it. He had a headband with a symbol on it knot around his neck and a pedal. The headband also had a cut through the symbols. He had a large three bladed scythe with a rope hanging from his hand. But what caught my eyes what the sight of his eyes. They had a violet colour but they had a violent look in them, as their owner lived and longed to slaughter anyone that crossed his path. Those were the same eyes as I saw in a murderer under my days in the police force back at my world. I felt anger build up in my chest. The other man, or as it seems, Kakuzu growled angrily before he turned his head and looked at the silver haired man.

"Shut you're mouth, Hidan! Don't you see these people need a little persuasion?" he yelled at Hidan who now looked angrily at Kakuzu. But he was erupt before he had a chance to reply by one of the other two.

"Hidan's right you know,un! We haven't eaten for three days so please hurry up, un!

The person who had spoken had long blond hair. I think it was a female but if it were she had a very masculine voice. A part of her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. But she had a bang that covered one of her eyes. Her visible eye was blue. Her headband wore also a symbol that had a cut in it. I started to understand that these people probably belonged to the same gang. But when the blond woman raised her hand I saw to my horror and curiosity a mouth on her palm. It even grinned at me, showing it's with teeth.

"Shut up, Deidara!" (_She has a masculine name too but this person has to be a female! She looks like a female!_ I thought) "If you are that hungry that you should have eaten something when we passed the other village!"

The last man finally spoke, or if you could call him a man. He was quite short and chubby. His face was covered with a mask and he had a straw-hat on his head with white thick strings hanging down from it. His voice was raspy and cold and it sent shivers through my body of fear. This men were dangerous no doubts about it! Kakuzu turned to look at Fuido-san once again. This time Kakuzu looked at him with so much anger and evil that I almost shrink were I stood behind Juuki-no-baachan.

"Listen old man! If you don't do as we say, things will get real ugly! Now you tell that old bitch over there to start to make some good food or I will kill her and that brat that hides behind her! Do I make myself clear?" he coldly said and smiled when he saw Fuido-san nod slowly. I felt how Juuki-no baachan started to shake when Kakuzu turned to look at her.

"T-then please g-give me-e you-you're or-orders so I can-n start p-prepare you-you're food!" she said with a shaky voice.

Hidan, Deidara and the other man started too walked towards Kakuzu. They then looked at Juuki-no-baachan.

"I want some fucking steak and make it a little bloody!"

"I want some beef ramen,un!"

"Just make me a toast or something!"

"I will have the pasta!"

When we got the orders Juuki-no-baacah grabbed my arm and dragged me out to the kitchen to start making the food.

* * *

In the meantime the four person's had taken their seats around a table. Fuido looked at them nervously.

"Oh! I almost forgot! We expect this meal to bee free. But I guess that you saw that coming, right?" Kakuzu said and chuckled when he saw the old man face.

"Also tell that young bitch to bring out our fucking food by herself! It's been a fucking long time since I last saw a bitch with a fucking nice body!" Hidan said and smirked

Fuido just stared at him first, then he hurried out to the kitchen were he saw his wife and Hay-Lin work fast to get the food ready.

* * *

I turned my head as I heard the kitchen door opened. I saw Fuido-san but the look on his face told me that something must have happened. Juuki-no-baachan must have sensed it to cause she immediately asked Fuido-san what was wrong. He looked at her and then he mumble with a shaky voice.

"T-they want H-hay-Lin to bring o-out their food."

Juuki-no-baachan just looked at him at first and then she spoke in a low angry voice

"Are you insane? They can kill her easily or fell that she's not from this world by sense that she has no chakra!"

"Then what do you want me to do? Disobey them? Then we are all doomed!"

I had never seen Fuido-san raise his voice to Juuki-no-baachan and I didn't like the fact that he was doing it because of me! Then a thought suddenly hit me. I rushed to the back of the kitchen and started to brake up the wooden floor.

"Hay-Lin! In the name of the Rainkage, What are you doing!?"

I ignored Fuido-san's angry voice until I finally found what I been searching for. It was a dirty box!

"What is that?"

I turned to Juuki-no-baachan with a little smile on my face. I opened the box and pulled out my old uniform. But the thing I was looking for was my belt, because in my belt I still had my loaded gun and pepperspray.

"This is the weapon's I used back in my days as a police. This should hold them of me just long enough for me to runaway if they try anything stupid." I said and hide the gun and the can with the spray under my kitchen apron. Fuido-san and Juuki-no-baachan just stared at me.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, Hay-Lin. These persons are the most wanted criminals in our world. For Kami' sake! They are S-rank criminals! You don't stand a chance!"

Fuido-san looked at me with panic and worry in his eyes. I walked and embraced him and then I did the same with Juuki-no-baachan. I smiled at them.

"I will bee fine! But if anything happens I want you to run and tell the Rainkage! He should know what to do" I said

"B-but you will never be able to stay alive on your own against these criminals!"

I smiled a big smile when I turned and looked Fuido-san deep in the eyes.

"I am and will always be a police officer! It's my job to catch the bad guy's and I can defend myself pretty good. It will be enough to give you the time to warn the Rainkage!"

Whit that said I turned and took the four plates.

"Well, let get this shit over with!" I said and walked out from the kitchen.

Ok, I would have lied if I told you that I wasn't scared… I was terrified when I slowly approached the table with the four people around it. I gulped when I saw the man name Hidan smirk evilly at me. I could fell the gun press a little against my lower stomach and I felt a little safer.

"_Come on, Hay-Lin! You can do this! They are just criminals! The worst criminals in this world! They are probably armed with some powerful weapons. They are terrifying ninjas who can use chakra………Ok, this is not helping!"_ I cursed under my breath as I now was in front of the table. I was very stiff when I put down the food in front of them.

"Enjoy you're dinner!" I mumbled and started to move away from the table when a hand suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Were the fuck do you think you're going? Just watching you makes me think of other things then just eating this fucking food!"

I looked at Hidan's smirking face and frozed.

"_Those eyes! They really look like the eyes of a criminal! I hate those eyes!" _

Instead of fear I felt anger build up in my chest and when I was about to give him a piece of my mind I was interrupted (luckily)

"Cut it of Hidan! We didn't come here to start flirting with women. Eat you're food and shut up!"

If I wasn't in this situation I would have thank Kakuzu for saving my virginity but my pride stood in the way so I just snatch my hand away from Hidan's grasp and went to a corner in the dining hall and watched the four criminals eat their food. But then I saw something that almost scared the shit out of me. The chubby man's back suddenly opened with a click and out from the "thing" came a man! He had red tousled hair and looked bored. He wore the same outfit as the others but I couldn't see his headband. I looked at the now empty "thing" and saw that it was some kind of a wooden puppet. But how the man was able to manure the puppet was for me unknown.

"_Holy shit! His kind of like Pinocchio! First a puppet and then a human!" _

The red haired man must have saw me stare because he looked at me and then spoke in a bored tone.

"What are you looking at, brat? Have you never seen a puppet jutsu?"

I couldn't do anything then shake my head. Heh..he would have been surprised to know that I didn't know anything about the things called justsu.

"Don't blame her, Sasori-no-danna,un! The only things this one knows about are probably only how to make food and serve guests,un! Deidara said while she slurped down the ramen.

"_I know a lot more then you think, Blondie!"_ I thought while anger once again rose in my chest.

"We must continue our journey after finishing the meal. If we waste more time we will be loosing money and money is our first priority!" Kakuzu said while he ate of his pasta.

"Can't we at least stay in a fucking hotel tonight? I need to do my fucking ritual in a fucking clean space! Seriously, it's hurt like hell when I get dirt in the wounds or lies on a fucking stick or some shit like that!" Hidan said while he chewed on the steak. Kakuzu glared at him.

"No!"

"Why the fuck not!?"

"Because to rent a room on a hotel is expensive and therefore to spend money on that sort of things is out of the question!"

"_Geeze! What a cheap-shit!_ I thought while I listened on Hidan's cursers.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu! If I don't give Jashin-sama his sacrifice tonight I will bee sent to hell!" he said in a very angry voice

"_What is he? Some kind of a cursing priest?"_

I almost sighed as I heard Hidan and Kakuzu argument about some guy named Jashin-sama and some thing about the costs of cleaning up after Hidan's rituals. I saw how Deidara looked at me and I looked at the floor. I wasn't sure if I disliked men when they looked at me with a stare that said "Honey, I would do anything to get to know you" but I'm sure of one thing….I DON'T like it when a GIRL gives me that kind of stare! I wanted to say to her "Sorry lady! I don't swing that way" but I was afraid that I would have to eat my words after that….literally! Therefore I kept quiet. But suddenly a voice made me snap out of my silence.

"Hey woman,un! What do you think about art?"

I gaped at Deidara. Kakazu and Hidan had stopped their little argument and now they looked at me too. Sasori had stopped eating his sandwich and even if he didn't look at me I could see he was listening. I blushed a little at the sudden attention I was getting.

"W-what do I think about art?!

I wrinkle my brows a little..Honestly I didn't know what I thought about art. Heck, the only time I was at an art museum I had fallen asleep on a couch that was there. All of them seemed to wait for my answer. Then it finally hit me. I know what I was gonna say!

"For me art is……"

I never got any further because in that moment the main door was burst opened and a lot of ninjas appeared in the room but the criminals didn't move a bit. They didn't even seem surprised that the ninjas were here. A ninja stepped forward and looked at Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori and Deidara with hate in his eyes.

"We are here to arrest you, Akatsuki scums! Surrender and we might spare you're life!"

Now the criminals stood up. I shivered as I saw the smirked on their faces.

"What makes you think that it is you who are going to take lifes tonight?" Sasori said darkly as he stepped inside of the puppet and closed the back of it behind him.

I gulped as slowly started to back away.

"_This is not gonna be fun!"_

* * *

ME: Phew!! Finally! It's done! This took quite a long time to write but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!! See ya next time!


	4. Holy shit! You're a man!

Hey again! It's finally time for the show to start! Let's get this show rolling! Naruto does not belong to me! Now **Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4****: Holy shit! You're a man!?**

Ok, have you sometimes wondered how it feels like to bee so scared that you literally almost shit yourself? Well, if you do then you probably need medical attention because no sane person wants to know that. But I can tell you, when I saw the looks the four criminals gave the ninjas I wondered how the ninjas were able to not shit them self in consternation.

I gulped and continue to back away from the scene. I saw how one of the ninjas suddenly reached for his holster that was attached to his right leg and then the hell suddenly decided to brake loose! I managed to see how Hidan quickly grabbed his scythe and then how he started to cut up the ninjas to his left side. Blood shattered everywhere and I looked in horror as Deidara started to form some kind of clay with the mouths on her palm. After a while she tossed a lot of spiders on the ninjas that were going to attack her and suddenly they blowed up. Sasori, in his puppet, had killed the most of his enemies buy shooting needles at them. The pour men screamed in pain when the needles went right through them or hit their vital organs. Meanwhile Kakuzu were fighting a bunch of ninjas fist to fist. He easily dodged the oddly shaped knifes that was thrown at him. He then jumped up in the air and fought some ninjas….IN THE AIR!

I couldn't help myself to fell a little fascinated and scared when I watched the fight. They were so skilled! There was no way I could win against these criminals! But I had to do something! Almost everyone of the Cloud ninjas were dead or was about to bee killed!

I felt how frustration felled my chest. I would only be in the way if I tried to help the ninjas and to fight these types on my own wasn't a good idea since I would be killed in an instant.

Suddenly an idea hit me. It was a very crazy and dumb idea but if I didn't do something we all were gonna die and but belive it or not, I didn't want to die but neither did I want Fuido-san and Juuki-no-baachan die! I reached to grab my gun that was still hidden under my kitchen apron. When I felt the cold metal in my hand, my old police instincts started to woke up. All those years with training and all moments when I had to push myself to my limit flashed through my mind.

Everything around me seemed to fade away when I took a deep breath and aimed at Deidara, who were still throwing those spider bombs at the cloud ninjas. After all this time I still could remember my weapon instructor's words when he instructed us on how to fire a gun.

"Load…..aim you're target……….. pray to the Lord and…………………….. SHOOT!"

**BANG!**

Everything and everyone seemed to freeze on their spots. But when the criminals suddenly heard Deidara scream in pain and see her grab her right hand that bleeds profusely, of course they wanted to know who harmed their comrade. But when they saw that the cloud ninjas looked just as shocked as they were buy the sudden loud bang, they were starting to get confused.

"Who the fuck did that?!" Hidan screamed and looked at the trembling cloud ninjas with anger in his eyes.

"I-I di-did!"

I saw how every single face in the whole restaurant turned to look at me. My hands were still shaking but I had my gun raised and this time I aimed at Hidan.

"Don't move or I will shout you as well!" I said and now I started to get a little more self-confidence. I started to move forward and I quickly looked at Deidara who still was in much pain.

"_The bullet must have gone right through her hand!" _I thought and looked at Hidan once again.

He just stared at me at first but then I saw how he started to get real pissed of.

"You little bitch! You don't know who the fuck you are dealing with! And what are that fucking thing you are fucking pointing at me?!" he said and started to move towards me with his scythe raised.

"I warn you! If you don't stop right now I will shout you!" I yelled at him but he didn't stop.

"Fine! Blame yourself!" I said and pulled the trigger.

**BANG! **

I saw how blood started to flow between Hidan's eyes and how he seemed shocked at first but then it was my time to get a real shock! He started to move towards me, this time with a smirk on his face!

"W-what?!" I started to shake in my whole body

"_He should be dead! He should be fucking DEAD!"_

I started to panic as he now stood in front of me. He took my hands and lowered them a little. Now the gun pointed right at his heart. I stared into his violet eyes in fear. He lowered his head and I could feel his breath against my ear. Hell, If I wasn't so scared I would have been blushing like an idiot!

"Do it!" he whispered "Do what you did a moment ago! Let me fell that fucking sweet pain!"

My eyes widened as his words sank in. He wanted me to shout him? Sure he should bee a goner by now but he somehow managed to survive. Why risking his life once again? But suddenly I felt something that made me turn red in the face of pure anger.

"_D-did he just smell me?!"_

I have no problem with people looking at me even if I don't like it but I don't stand perverted men who thinks that I like when them smell me! Only because I'm a woman doesn't mean I like them to smell my scent! And believe it or not but his words confirmed it what I had been suspected!

"You smell fucking nice! Like strawberries or something!"

Ok, THAT'S IT!!

"YOU PERVERT!" I screamed and aimed

BANG, BANG, **BANG!!**

I fired three shots at him. One bullet hit him in the chest. The second hit him in the stomach and the third and last (which I was very proud of) hit him in the…ehhh.…cough...well, let's just say that he's lucky if he can get any kids in the future!

I saw how the rest of the criminals stared wide eyed at me and so did the cloud ninjas.

"AW! SHIT! THAT FUCKING HURTS!!" Hidan screamed as he fall over and clutching his….well….you know…..Anyway it was obvious that he was in much pain. But that wasn't what I was thinking about.

"Why?" I whispered and I saw how Hidan raised his head and looked at me with anger in his eyes.

In a daze I moved towards him and kneeled right in front of him, too shocked to even know what I was doing.

"Why won't you die?" I asked him. His face turned into one big sadistic smile.

"Havn't you fucking figure it out yet, bitch?! I'm immortal!" he said and stood up.

I quickly woke up from my daze and saw that I was now in a very bad position. Hidan had the upper hand now when he was standing over me. He grabbed his scythe and I could fell the cold metal press against my throat. A scream made me jump a little and I managed to see two people that stared at us behind Hidan.

"Hay-Lin!!" Juuki-no-baachan screamed

Suddenly everyone seemed to (finally) wake up from the little brake and Sasori and Kakuzu quickly and easily killed the rest of the cloud ninjas. They had been outnumbered but still they had managed to win. Kakazu walked to Deidara and lowered one of his hands over hers, still bleeding! His hand suddenly started to glow and to my disappointment and shock I saw how Deidara's hand was now fully healed without a single scar!

"Damn!" I muttered but I quickly shout my mouth when I felt the sharp blade press even harder against my throat. I could fell blood start to run down my throat.

"No!"

I looked and saw to my horror how Juuki-no-baachan and Fuido-san started to run towards Hidan and me!

"No! Stand back!" I screamed but it was too late.

Kakazu did some weird handsigns and suddenly both his arms shout out and grabbed Juuki-no-baachan and Fuido-san by their throat. I saw that his arms were somehow connected to some kind of black strings. I felt how tears started to run down my cheeks.

"No, please don't…..DON'T KILL THEM! PLEASE! I DO ANYTHING YOU WANT BUT I BEG OF YOU…..DON'T KILL THEM!! I screamed out the last part as loud as I could.

"Damn, woman! Seriously, you scream way to fucking loud! Said Hidan and kicked me in the stomach. I felled over and started coughing for breath.

"D-don't kill them! Please! I do anything you want!" I whispered unable to speak louder.

Hidan looked at me and then at the others. Kakuzu looked first a little annoyed but then I could see him smirk under his mask. He released the two old persons and then turned to Sasori and Deidara.

"We could take her with us. We need someone that can clean and cook. Plus it saves us a lot of money and troubles if we were about to rent an housekeeper!" he said

"NO WAY WERE BRINGING THAT CRAZY BITCH WITH US,UN!" Deidara screamd and pointed at me.

"For Jashin's sake! Stop to fucking scream!! You're giving me a fucking headache!" Hidan yelled at Deidara

"Kakuzu is right, brat! We need someone to clean and cook. But if you don't want us to bring the girl then why don't you clean and cook?" Sasori (or his puppet) said.

I saw how Deidara cursed and muttered before she finally turned and looked at me. The glare she gave me made me understand that she will not forgive me for nearly shooting her hand of.

"Fine!" she said and turned away.

"No, Hay-Lin don't do it! We are old enough to die! We have lived our lives! You are still young!" I heard Fuido-san say. I turned to him and looked at he's and Juuki-no-baachan's devastated faces. I gave them both my warmest smile.

"It's going to be alright! You don't deserve to face death like this. You should die in you're sleep not by the hands of criminals. I will be ok!! I said softly

But suddenly I felt something hit me in the back of my head and as I felled down to the ground I saw that both Juuki-no-baachan and Fuido-san cried. I hit the ground and tried to move but I quickly found out that it was impossible. Slowly I closed my eyes and everything turned black.

* * *

"Was it really that necessary to hit her that hard?"

I heard a voice but I couldn't open my eyes.

"_Did I fall asleep? What will Juuki-no-baachan say if she sees me sleep when i'm supposed to work__?"_

Then suddenly everything came back to me. The criminals, the cloud ninjas, the faces of Juuki-no-baachan and Fuido-san when I told them that everything was going to be alright! I rememberd everything!

"Well, she deserved it,un! She hurt my hand real bad,un!"

Those voices…those belongs to the criminals that took me away and hurt the people I love!

I started to get back my feeling in my body and with that I felt the pain in my head. I could have screamed but I couldn't make a noise right now. Wind rushed through my hair and I felt like I was carried by someone. I shifted a little to get into a more comfortable position. I turned my head and felt that I was now resting against someone's chest. I think it was a chest because I think I heard the heart beats of the person that carried me. Wait…WHAT!

Someone was careening me….A bad ass criminal that I tried to protect Juuki-no-baachan and Fuido-san from and that had killed those innocent cloud ninjas was holding me in his arms and thought that he could get away with it!! Well, Sorry asshole! But not today and with this girl you don't!

My eyes shout up and I lift my head to get a better look at my surroundings and the first thing I notice was that it was morning, Then I got two quite nasty shocks. First one explained why I had felt wind rushed through my hair. These guys travelled by jumping from branch to branch high up in the trees. It went a lot faster then walking, I give them that much, but the thing is…….I'M TERRIFIED OF HEIGHTS!! And then I'm not talking about being a little scared when you climb up for a ladder or something. Oh,no! If I did that I would have died on the spot! And to be at least 50 meters in the air with hard ground that waits to catch me if I fall is not a good thing for my poor heart!

Shock number two came when I turned my head to look at the man that was responsible to carry me so high up and guess who it was! Surprised blue eyes (or eye) meet my dark green one's. The persons long blond hair blow into her face and mine because our faces was so close that our noses nearly touched. I felt how my face started to turn red because I just realised something. This person, which I had been certain to be a female, had no breasts! Infact she had a very masculine chest with well formed muscles, not quite as well formed as that Hidan person but still, and if this person didn't have any breasts that could only mean one thing...

"HOLY SHIT!! YOU'RE A MAN!!"

I don't know if Deidara became shocked that I screamed or pissed of for what I said but one thing is certain….THAT FUCKING BLONDIE DROPT ME!!

I screamed of fear as I felt how I rushed towards the ground. Great, I was going to die because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. But then again who could have blamed me for reacting as I did. To have a man's (who you first thought was a female) face almost touching your own as he was about to kiss you. But then again it was my fault for lifting my head to get a better view. Well, that doesn't matter now….I'M GONNA DIE!!

I tumbled around in the air and I saw that I soon was about to hit the ground.

"_Forgive me lord for my sins and please let me enter heaven and if you will can you please tell Takida that I am truly sorry for the lies I have been told her about my past!" _I prayed as I prepared myself for the colliding with the ground. I closed my eyes and waited……and waited…….and waited…….and WTF!? Why aren't I hearing angels sing or the lord read up my sins?

I slowly opened one of my eyes and then I opened the second one and found my self staring at the face of…

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, bitch?!" Growled Hidan at me.

He hold me in his arms (bridal style) and stared at my shocked expression. I just gaped at him before I could finally find my voice.

"Are you really God? If you are then I must demand you to send me to hell because I don't know if I can live in heaven with some criminal commanding over me!" I said and looked him in the eyes.

First he just looked confused at me then he started to laugh. He dropt he so I hit the ground with a loud thud and I could practically fell my ass being smashed by the collision.

"You are a fucking real crazy bitch, I give you that fucking much!" Hidan said between laughter

I glared at him before standing up. I saw that Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara were standing around us. I gave Deidara one of my best death glares.

"YOU! I said and pointed at him. He seemed a little worried at first and he damn should be. Behold the wrath of a woman that thought she was gonna die a painful death!

"YOU DROPT ME!" I yelled at him. He just glared back at me before responding.

"Well, if you didn't have screamed right in my face then maybe nothing of this would have happened!" he said and tried to ignore the snickers that came from Kakuzu and Sasori. I guessed that they had heard what I yelled before Deidara had dropt me. I decided that it was no use to argue so I looked around and saw that we were in the middle of a forest.

"_Well, this brings back memories!" _I thought

"We better get moving before someone spots us!" Kakazu said and he and Sasori jumped up and landed on a branch. Deidara looked at me and also jumped up to a branch. Hidan seemed to think but suddenly he grabbed my hand and jumped up. I felt how I froze.

"_It's okay! Just don't look down!"_ I thought and felt how my fetes landed on a branch. I was unable to move because I was so afraid. I felt how Hidan let go of my hand and realised that I was now standing on my own. Sweat started to run down in my face and I started to shake. Hidan looked at me and raised a brow when he saw me turn white.

"Oi, bitch! You look like you've seen a fucking ghost or something!" he said and waved a hand in front of my eyes. When I didn't respond he just shrugged his shoulders before jumping to the next branch. He then turned and looked at me. The others saw that I didn't move and had no intentions to do so either. Kakuzu sighed and let one of his black strings stretch out and grab me around my waist. I turned my head slowly and suddenly I realized what he was gonna do. My eyes widened and I started to shake my head furiously!

"No..no…NOOOOO!!"

I screamed as I felt how the string pulled me of the branch and pull me to the branch were the criminals stood. During those three seconds I was flying through the air my life was passing by before my eyes. I don't know how many near to death experiences a woman could take under a day but I had had enough! So when I was near enough to the branch I grabbed the person who was closest and hold on to him for dear life! I throw both of my legs around his waist and then I throw both of my arms around his neck and if you looked from an other persons view you would think that it looked like I was embracing him in a very passionate way. But that was not the case!

"What the hell do you think you're doing, woman?!"

The person that I had grabbed holds of turned out to be the person that had dragged me over in the first place!

NORMAL P.O.V.

Kakuzu felt how his cheeks started to take a very red colour and he was glad that his mask covered his face. This woman had a real good hold of him and he could fell her breath against his neck. Okay, that was not helping the situation! He tried desperately to get her of him but that woman was impossible to move! He turned to his comrades and saw some shocked faces and some amused ones as well.

"Don't stand there! Help me get her of me!" he yelled at them and saw to his relief that they started to move towards him. Hidan walked round him and tried to make her loosen her grip around his neck first. Then he heard her spoke.

"I'm not gonna move a centimetre if you guys don't take me down to the ground right now!"

She sounded desperate and he could fell how her body started to shake. He saw how Sasori seemed to come up with something and he desperately hoped that it was something to get this women of him. After all, he was a man for God's sake and being in a position like this can makes you get a lot of thoughts in you're head!

"You are afraid of heights, are you?" he heard Sasori asked the woman. He could fell her stiffen and then how she nodded. He tried to hold back his hormones as he then quickly jumped down from the branch and landed on the ground.

"Can you let go now!?" he said and to his relief how she loosen her grasp with her legs and arms around him and soon she stood before him and looked at the ground. Kakuzu could almost laugh of relief to get her of him!

HAY-LIN'S P.O.V.

To be on the ground have never been so great but I felt how my cheeks started to turn a little red. Great! I grab hold of an criminal in a very…..disturbing way and refuses to let go if they didn't tooke me down to the ground. Not only do they now know one of my biggest weaknesses but I have also humiliated myself in front of them! I saw how Sasori, Deidara and Hidan landed on the ground beside Kakuzu and in front of me. I looked up and saw Sasori smirk and Deidara's shocked face. I looked at Hidan and he had some sort of amused grin on his face. I saw that Kakuzu refused to look at me and I almost jumped when I heard his voice.

"How could a person that is that afraid of heights become a ninja?" ha asked me

I just stared at him before I answered.

"I'm not a ninja!" I said and I sounded almost assaulted. Now all of them had a shocked expression on their faces.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! You were fucking armed with some sort of fucking weapon and only ninjas carry those fucking weird kinds of weapons!" I heard Hidan said.

"Well, sorry to brake it to you but I am not a ninja! You guys are the first ninjas I have ever meet!" I said before I could stop myself. When I realised what I had done I quickly shut my mouth.

"_They can not know that I don't come from this world!" _I thought and looked at them.

They seemed shocked but they didn't ask more.

"How far away are we from the hideout?" asked Deidara and turned to Kakuzu.

"Not too far. If we were travelling like we use to do it would have taken us one and a half hour but as it seems like that is not an option right now…"Kakuzu stopped and looked at me and I turned around and started to hum a little tone as nothing had happened. "It will take us three hours to walk!" he said and sighed

I heard Hidan curse and Deidara mutter something about women and I looked down.

"Well! Let's get moving then" Sasori said and started to walk. I quickly followed him because he seemed to be the only one that I right now didn't have pissed of. Well, not yet that is!

We walked under silence and first I didn't mind. But after two hours I started to become hungry and as my stomach had read my thoughts it started to growl. I felt how my face turned red as I saw Sasori turn his head and look at me. He then seemed to dig around in his pockets and then he suddenly gave me an apple. The other seemed just as shocked as I but I grabbed the apple and said a quiet Thank you.

"Don't get use to it, woman! I give you this apple because you gave me some thing to blackmail Kakuzu and Deidara about!" Sasori said and smirked at me. I could almost fell the dark and deadly aura that seemed to come out from both Kakuzu and Deidara and I gulped. I think I need to stay away from them for a while!

The last hour was like the first two..very quite. No one said a word! But then they suddenly stopped. I looked around and saw that we were still in the middle of a forest but the difference now was that we were standing in front of a large mountain. There was a big boulder in front of it and I saw Kakuzu raise his index and middle fingers. I heard some weird sound and then the boulder suddenly started to rise up and reveal a big entrance! I gaped at the sight and I started to wonder if there was some kind of machine that made the boulder move and that sign Kakuzu did was some kind of a command to the one that took care of the machine. They started to walk towards the entrance and I started to follow them. I would have lied if I said that I wasn't nervous when the boulder started to go down and close the only way out behind me. It was dark in the tunnel but then we walked towards a wooden door. Deidara opened the door and walked in and the others followed him. I hesitated but then gathered the courage I had left and walked in.

The sight that stroked me was unreal and made me almost drop my jaw. I was no standing in a large living room. There was a big TV and a large sofa for at least 12 people. I saw a big stair in the corner of the room that probably leads up to the bedrooms or something. There were a lot of doors and but I saw one big entrance that had none. I only guessed that it probably was the kitchen.

"Home sweet home!" I heard Deidara said and saw him grinning at me.

"_Looks like he has forgiven me for that little gender confusing incident!"_ I thought and I almost sighed in relief when I suddenly heard quick footsteps in the stair. I turned around just in time to see Deidara being embraced by a guy wearing an orange mask. He wore black pants and those leg warmers like the others did. He also had a black sweater and his spiky black hair was the only thing you could see from his head.

"Deidara-sempai! You're back!" he squealed

I couldn't help myself but I started to giggle. This guy was just so cute! He seems to be around my age but he still acts like a child. A child that have eaten a lot of sweets and is now sugar high!

"Tobi! You idiot! Let go of me!" I heard Deidara yell and I saw how he hit this Tobi guy on the head.

"OW! Deidara-sempai, it hurts!" he whined and I could almost see him pouting with his mouth under his mask and that made me to giggle even more. Baaaad move!

Tobi seemed to finally notice me and in one second he stood right in front of me and let me tell you this! My first expression of Tobi was that he must learn more about personal space! The guy's face or mask was mere inches from my own. I felt how my face started to turn red from embarrassment.

"Aw..The pretty ladyl is blushing! Tobi thinks that pretty lady is so cute!" he said and the thing that happened next didn't help me to stop blushing like mad. Tobi took a great hold of my shoulders and soon he had me in a bonecrushing hug!

"Tobi is pleased to meet pretty lady! Tobi is a good boy! He said and I could feel myself sweat dropped in a very anime like style.

"_What the hell is happening?!"_

* * *

Me: Hehe! Don't we all just love Tobi? I had to write about that little incident between Kakuzu and Hay-Lin! It was an idea I had and I think it turned out quite well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Now please **Review****!! See Ya!!**


	5. Meeting the rest of the Akatsuki

Hello fellow readers! I thank you for reading my story! If some of you wonder how the hell Hay-Lin was able to go through the mirror that brought her to the world of Naruto. Well if you do then fear not! All of you're questions will be answered in time! ;)

Naruto does not belong to me! Now **Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting the rest of**** the Akatsuki!**

Ok, now I'm officially confused. Here I am, standing inside of a living room that is bigger then my whole apartment in New York, and being nearly squished to death by a love hugging criminal that speaks in third person and claims that he is a good boy!? Is every criminal like this in this world? Well, I guess I shouldn't be complaining as long as he doesn't try anything perverted or tries to kill me. But apparently some doesn't like it when the criminal hugs the good one!

"Tobi, you idiot,un! Let go of her or you are going to suffocate our new housekeeper,un!" I heard Deidara yell and I could fell him smack Tobi in the head and that resulted in that his mask was pressed against my neck and if he hadn't had that mask on then he would be kissing me in the neck! Now I started to get real pissed of!

"Ok, lover boy! Time to let go of me!" I said in a dangerous low tone that made Tobi jumped back and Thank heavens he let go of me!

"Tobi thinks pretty lady is a little scary!" he said and hides behind Kakuzu.

Aw, isn't he to CUTE! My eyes soften a little and I gave him a warm smile. He must have seen that because he was (again) in front of me squealing.

"Aw! Pretty lady is soooo pretty! Isn't she, Deidara-sempai?" he said and turned to Deidara.

But Deidara just huffed and turned his head and looked in another direction. But I could have sworn that I saw a little blush on his cheeks but I just shrugged my shoulders and took another look around in the living room.

"We must speak to Leader-sama about her. If he doesn't approve then we can't keep her!" said Sasori and started to walk to the stairs.

What does he think I am? A pet?! I muttered a lot of curses so low that nobody heard me. I saw him turn and look at me.

"Well, are you coming or not?!" he said and he sounded annoyed that he had to wait for me to catch up.

I started to run towards him and walked with him up the stairs. I looked back and saw that the others walked after us. When we got up I saw that we now were standing in a large corridor with lots of doors on each side. Sasori walked towards the first door on the right side of the stairs and I followed him. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"When you speak to the Leader you will show him respect and address him as Leader-sama. Do not speak until you are promoted to do so. When we are inside you must bow to him. Do you understand?" he looked me strict in the eyes and I gulped.

"_What__ kind of guy is this Leader?" _I thought and nodded my head so that Sasori could see that I understood him.

He just turned around and knocked at the door. I saw that the others were behind us and you would have been surprised but their presence made me a little calmer when I heard a cold voice speak.

"Enter!"

Sasori opened the door and walked in with me close behind. The room was quite dark and the only thing I could see was a large desk that was in the front of the room. I saw a shadow of a person behind the desk and I guessed that it was the leader of this organization. I just stared at the shadow for a while until I suddenly remembered what Sasori had told me. I therefore quickly lowered my head in a quite clumsy bow. Hey, I'm new on these kinds of things, okay! But then again, these guys don't know that so I knew that I had made a bad first impression when I heard the shadow speak once again.

"Who is this woman that dares to show me such little respect!?" ha said and I heard how he raised himself from the chair and started to walk towards me.

I dared to look up a little and that was the first time I saw the leader of the Akatsukis. His eyes were very strange. It was small rings around his iris and his eye colour was grey. He had spiky orange hair and a hell lot of piercings in his face. He wore the same outfit as the others. But as I said his eyes were the thing that frightened me the most. It was like he could see right through my soul by just looking at me. I caught myself stirring at the man that now looked like he was about to kill me on the spot and I quickly answered.

"I-I'm Honda Hay-Lin, sir!" I said and tried not to shutter too much. Then I mentally kicked myself.

"_I forgot to call him Leader-sama! Shit, I'm screwed!"_

I felt how sweat started to run down my face and I didn't dare to look at the man again.

"What are you doing here in my organizations hideout?!" he said in a cold voice

"I-I were brought here to be you're housekeeper. To cock and clean…" I said and then my voice died. Shit, I was so scared that I started to shake. I'm going to have a heart attack if I don't quit being so scared that I almost die on the spot every half hour! And I forgot to call him Leader-sama for the second time!

"And why do you think we need a housekeeper?" he said and I could feel his burning gaze on me.

This question was hard to answer since I didn't even know myself why they wanted to have a housekeeper. I was quiet for a while as I tried to come up with an answer. But then a knock on the door made me jump a little.

"Enter!" I heard the leader say.

The door opened and I heard footsteps that suddenly stopped..

"Pein-sama..Who is this?!" I heard a female spoke….THANK GOD!

I almost cried out in relief..I wasn't the only female in this place. Thank you Lord! I swear that I will start to pray every night from here on and to be a good girl from this day forward…..I'm start to sound just like Tobi!

"Well, Konan! This woman claims that she is our new housekeeper and that her name is Honda Hay-Lin!" I heard the leader say and I think his name was Pein if I had heard this Konan person right. I then heard footsteps and then I saw two pair of foots in front of me. I looked up a little and saw a beautiful middle age woman. She had blue hair that reached her shoulder and a white rose in her hair. She wore the same cloak as the others but in a more…feminine way. She had a piercing at her bottom lip. What is it with people and piercings in this place? Well, I shouldn't say too much. I have totally six piercings in my ears. This Konan woman looked at me with a mix of curiosity and happiness. She turned to the leader and looked at him in the eyes. Apparently she was very brave to!

"Pein-sama! This is perfect! We need a housekeeper! No one in this organization knows how to cook. Last time Itachi tried he nearly burned down the whole kitchen!" she said

"_Who is Itachi!?" _I thought and looked from Konan to the leader.

He seemed to be in deep thoughts but soon he looked me in the eyes. I gulped and forced myself to not look away.

"Fine! But if she does anything funny she will be killed! Konan I let you bee in charge of her!" he said and walked towards his desk again.

"Yes, Pein-sama!" Konan said and she turned at me. She smiled and grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. I saw the happy face/mask of Tobi and the smirking faces of Deidara, Sasori and Hidan. I couldn't really see if Kakazu smiled or not but he didn't look so disappointed that I were going to stay here.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

When Pein saw Konan close the door behind her and the young woman, he turned and looked at the other members in the room.

"So….who's idea was it to bring a young woman to work as a housekeeper?" he asked and his gaze seemed to almost burn right through the men's souls.

"Well, Leader-sama. We encountered the woman on a restaurant in the Hidden Cloud Village." Sasori started before Hidan spoke up

"That bitch wounded Deidara and me quite badly with this shit!"

Hidan walked towards Pein and put Hay-Lin's gun on the desk. Pein frown his brows as he grabbed and looked at the strange metallic weapon.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked and looked at Kakuzu who knew a lot of different weapons.

"No and we haven't been able to ask her about it either. But there is one thing about her that makes me confused." Kakazu said with a serious expression on his face. Pein and the others looked at him with curiosity readable in their faces.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Pein

"When we were travelling through the woods the woman suddenly……clears his throat…… attacked me and I could then read her chakra signals. But the thing is that I couldn't find any traces of chakra in her blood system." Kakazu said and tried to ignore the smirks he saw on the three of the other person's that had witness this so called "attack" in the woods. But Pein looked at Kakuzu and you could see the confusion in his eyes.

"What do you mean you couldn't sense any chakra in her?" he then said

"I mean that either is this woman dead or…… she are not from this world!" Kakazu said and saw that the three smirking faces now had a shocking looking expression on them. Even if he couldn't see Tobi's face Kakuzu was sure that the boy was just as shocked by the fact as the others were.

Pein was quiet for awhile but then he finally spoke in a cold tone.

"I want you to keep an eye on our new housekeeper. Try to make her speak about herself. Ask her about her past. Do anything to find out were she comes from! I want you to report to me if you find out anything! However if she does anything that you find threatening against our organisation then kill her! Hopefully we will not have to do so but instead we will maybe be able to use her to something else then just housekeeping." Pein said and you could see the evil smirk on his face.

Tobi felt how he felt bad for using Hay-Lin but he must follow the Leader's order or else he wouldn't be able to be a full member of the Akatsuki.

"You can go to get some rest before the dinner. Hopefully this one can at least cook something eatable!" said Pein and the members bowed quickly before the walked out from the room.

**HAY-LIN'S P.O.V.**

Once we were outside of the room and Konan had closed the door behind her, she looked at me for a second before she suddenly hugged me. What is it with these criminals? Aren't they supposed to kill people and stuff like that?! It was like that in New York!

Konan must have felt my confusion because she let go of me and started to laugh when she saw my face expression.

"I'm sorry! It's just I'm so happy to finally be able to have a female to talk with! The other members are all males!" she said and looked friendly at me.

I felt how I started to smile at her.

"_Maybe it's not going to be that bad after all!"_

During the next two hours Konan had shown me the whole hideout and I got to say that I was very impressed. On the second floor all of the members had their private bedrooms. Konan told me that it was ten members in the organization but they had an extra room. Apparently the eleventh room had belonged to a guy named Orochimaru but he had been kicked out after he had tried to take over this Itachi person's body. So now his room was gonna be mine. It was a quite beautiful room. It were coloured in a dark red colour and since I like red the room was perfect! It had a nice large bed and a desk with a chair and a big wardrobe. They were a bathroom connected to the room so I wouldn't have to share with the other members (which I was very grateful for considered the rest of the members were males!) The room however was very dirty so I needed to clean it before I could sleep in there.

Konan also showed me the big library and I knew that this room was going to be my favourite room. I love to read and by the looks of the titles of the books they can tell me a little more about ninjas, chakra and things called jutsus. Maybe they can even tell me about those mirror's that brought me here to this world in the first place!

There were a big sofa in the room and a big fire place.

"_A perfect place for rainy days!" _I thought happily before walking out of the room with Konan.

She then showed me the training ground. I didn't know that you could have a forest in a room! There was a big grass plan in the middle of the room that reminded me of some sort of a football plan. Then there was a huge plan covered with sharp rocks and hard ground. To believe that a forest and two big plans could fit in the same room was quite impossible to imagine but here I stood and saw it with my very own eyes and the room was tremendous huge! Konan seemed amused by my reaction but she didn't say anything and that's the thing I like about her! She is quite!

Next she showed me were the laundry room was and let me tell this. My mother would have died on the spot if she saw the giant mountain with dirty cloths that were behind the door. The washing machines (there were two of them) seemed new but unused. I guessed that no one in this place know how to wash cloths either.

"We aren't so good at taking care of the house and that's why we need someone to do it for us while we are on missions." Konan said and walked out of the room. I took one last look at the cloth mountain.

"We're going to get to know each other later, I guess!" I said and sighed as I turned and closed the door behind me.

Next stop was the kitchen. It was a nice kitchen if you counted out one thing…..THE GIGANTIC MOUNTAIN OF DISHES! I looked in horror at the evil dish tower and I felt like I was gonna faint. It would take me a year to do all of that! Konan must have notice my devastating expression because she put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's almost time for dinner. Let's do the dishing together after that, okay?"

I turned and looked at her with a smile on my face. Then I remembered her word's….Dinner? Dosen't that means I have to cook something!? Shit!

Back at the restaurant I never did any cooking! Sometimes I just watched the food so it didn't get burned but I didn't made anything! And when I lived in New York I used to order something or call my mom and eat at home. Now, what the hell am I going to serve ten hungry criminals?!

"_Okay, relax! First see what kind of stuff the kitchen has to offer and then make something out of it! How hard can it bee?!"_ I managed to calm myself so good that I almost started to sing as I searched all the cabinets in the kitchen……Not a single item that was eatable. Okay, no big deal! They probably keep all their food in the fridge!

I walked to the fridge and pulled the door opened and stood there in shook. There were food in the fridge but the question was how long had it been there?!

I saw a cheese, or I think it was a cheese. The cheese now had a thick layer with green mould on it. I even think I saw the thing move a little. I also saw some milk that appeared to be way to old! I could smell the sour stench that came from the milk packaged. But then I actually found something that looked okay. It was some kind of dough, kind of like the stuff you can use when you want to make the bottom of pizzas or a good meal that is called pirogue. When I found some good meat I know exactly what I would do. Now, let's get this party started!

Konan watched me curious when I started to make my specialty. I doubt she or the others had ever eaten this kind of meal and I hoped they would like it. When I put the pirogues into the otove I heard many footsteps in the stair. Konan looked up from her book (she started to read after a while) and then she turned and smiled at me.

"Looks like you are going to meet the rest of the members!" she said and watched as my face colour dropt a little. Here it goes!

Soon I saw Tobi run into the kitchen. He stopped and smelled the air.

"Something smells good! Tobi wants to know what it is!" he said and turned to me

I took a step back when I saw him rush towards me and before I could blink he stop in front of me, very close to my face!

"Lin-chan! What are you making for dinner?" he asked me and titled his head to the side, just like a curios child.

"_Lin-chan?? Does he mean me?"_

I never had the chance to answer him because suddenly I saw the rest of the members enter the kitchen. I recognized Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Pein but there were three guys that I hadn't meet and two of them nearly gave me a heart attack! The only thing these men had in common was their outfit. They wore the same black cloak with red clouds as the others and dark blue pants with those white legwarmers. On their fetes they wore those kinds of sandals that everybody in this world seemed to wear. Not that I blame them. These shoos are the most comfortable shoos I have ever wear. But enough of that!

One of the men seemed to notice me and he started to stare at me. He was the only one from these three that looked normal but man his eyes were giving me the creeps! They were red and had some kind of ring around the iris. There were three strange thingys in the ring but it's hard to explain exactly how they looked like. He had long raven black hair tied in a low ponytail and his face showed no emotions. I didn't like this man one bit and I decided to stay out of his way as much as I can!

"Well, what do we have here?"

"**She looks eatable enough!"**

I stared at the man that had spoken. Did he just speak with two different voices? He looked at me and I took a step back. The man looked like a giant walking plant! He had a giant Venus trap on his shoulders that surrounded his head. His face was split in two different colours, white and black. His hair was green and a little spiky and on his white side his eye colour was black and on his black side his eye colour was in a golden colour. The white side seemed friendlier than the black side because the white side smiled a soft smile at me while the black side looked as it wanted to eat me! It didn't help when I saw that he had very sharp looking teeth.

"I don't think you should eat her, Zetsu! It looks like this woman is the new housekeeper that Tobi was talking about!" said the last of the men.

He looked at me and winked. He had blue skin and he was very tall! He had gails in his face and his eyes had very small irises. He looked just like a shark! But he seemed very friendly and I felt how I started to relax a little. Then I saw him smile and when I saw his extremely sharp teeth I felt that my body froze. Two weird looking men both with sharp teeth. Isn't that just my luck!

"You should probably introduce yourselves so that she knows you're names!" Konan said and looked at me with a smile.

"Opps, I forgot that! Sorry, the name is Hoshigaki Kisame! Nice to meet you!" The bleu guy said and grinned at me. Okay, his definitely going to be one of the persons I like!

I managed smile when I spoke to him.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kisame-san! My name is Honda Hay-Lin!" I said and turned to the two others (still smiling)

"I'm Zetsu. It's finally nice to have someone here that can cook!" The plant man (or his white side) said and smiled at me.

"**Can we eat her now?!" **

I blinked in surprise as I heard the black side spoke. I saw how the white side blushed a little.

"Sorry, we have a split personality!" Zetsu said and I could only nod a little as I finally turned my head to the last person. The man with the red eyes!

He just glared at me but then he said in a low and dangerous voice,

"My name is Uchiha Itachi!" he said and looked at me as to see my reaction.

I only stood there and looked at the man. So this is the man that nearly got his body taken by some guy named Orochimaru and that almost blowed uo the whole kitchen. I smiled a little at the thought of this man trying to cook!

"Ne,ne Lin-chan! What are you making for dinner?" asked Tobi. He almost jumped up and down and that made my thought of that he was sugar high grow even stronger.

"I'm sorry, Tobi-san, but it's going to be a surprise! I said and smiled at the man who seemed even more exited over that the choice of dinner was going to be a surprise.

"_Hopefully a pleasant surprise__, if the food is bad I'm going to get killed!" _I thought and felt how I just wanted this dinner to be over.

* * *

ME: How is Hay-Lin going to survive this? I almost fell badly for her. But now she has finally met the rest of the gang so now the fun begins. I have a lot of plans for this girl and the Akatsukis! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See ya!


	6. The first day of many to come

Hello once again! I am sooooooooooo happy that you read my story! I want to thank them who have review on my story! **Thank you!!** Let's get started right away! Naruto does not belong to me! **Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The first day of many to come!

This is it! The dinner is done! I managed to not burn the pirogues and now I put them on plates. They were gonna have four each and if they are still hungry (which I doubt since the pirogues I made are HUGE!) then I have the second round in the stove.

"_Ok, here goes nothing!"_ I took as many plates as I could and walked in to the dining room. Every member sat around the big table and waited for their food.

"Fucking time you were finished!" Hidan said

I felt my left eye twitch and I shoot him a death glare. I mumbled cursers and how sorry I was that I hadn't shoot him in his jewels one more time at the restaurant. Oh, yeah! You probably wondered if he's still injured. Well, sadly that bastard must have some magical healing skills (Which wouldn't had surprised me by now!) so when I was unconscious all of the wounds from the gun had healed! He didn't even get a scar! Lucky bastard!

I put down the plates and went back to the kitchen to get the rest of them. When I got back I saw all the members eyed the food suspiciously.

"What is this stuff,un?!" Asked Deidara and poked his pirogues with his fork.

"This is my speciality! It's called Pirogues. You can say that it is dough with minced meat inside it. It's very good so don't sit there and poke it! Start to eat and enjoy you're dinner." I said and put down the last plate in front of Konan but no one touched their food.

"I'm not eating this shit if you don't take a fucking bite of it first! Hidan said and put down his fork and glared at me.

The twitching was back but now it was worse and I could fell how a vein popped up on my forehead. I looked at Hidan and then I grabbed my own plate and a fork.

"Fine!" I said and took a bite of the meal.

All of the members stared intensively at me while I ate the first of my pirogues and I must say that I was very pleased with myself. They were delicious! Hurray for Hay-Lin! When I was finished I looked at them and smirked.

"Best meal ever! I think that you won't drop dead form eating my food!" I said and smiled at Konan that now started to eat her meal. Soon everyone had eaten up their food and I smiled at their reactions.

"Lin-chan! This was the best food Tobi have ever eaten in his whole life!"

"It was delicious,un! Can you make this some more time,un!"

"If there only were two ingredients in this dish then we can eat it as often as we can! Then we can save a lot of money from buying other food!"

"Seriously, they weren't that bad!"

"Finally, a real meal! And Thank Kami that it was not fish in this one!"

"It was very good, Hay-Lin!"

"**Not as good as fresh meat but still!" **

I was indeed very pleased with myself

The only ones that hadn't said anything was Itachi, Konan and the Leader. But buy the look on Konan's face made me think that she loved it. Itachi looked just as emotionless as he had looked during the whole dinner so I couldn't say what he thought, But when the leader cleared his throat I held my breath.

"_This is it! Now is the moment that will decide if I will live on as a housekeeper for a bunch of criminals or if I will meat my creator in heaven!" _

I heard my own heart beat in my chest and I gulped when the Leader looked at me.

"Well, I must say that it was better then I expected. I guess I misjudged you, Honda-san. Welcome to the Akatsuki!" he said and smiled when he saw me relax.

But soon I felt someone embrace me in a bear hug and you can all guess who it was.

"Tobi is so happy that Lin-chan is going to stay with us! Now Tobi can talk to Lin-chan every day!" he happily said.

"_E-every day!?" _I felt how I sweat dropped and I could see Deidara and Konan look at me with sympathetic looks.

"_Well, I guess things could have been worse!" _I thought and sighed.

"So Hay-Lin! Shall we get started with the dish now?" asked Konan

"………."

"_Me and my big mouth!" _

* * *

Three hours….it took us three god damn hours to get all those dishes cleaned. If Tobi hadn't decided to help me and Konan then we would had been standing washing plates to the middle of the night!

I growled as I started to walk to the laundry room. Tobi and Konan had to get to some sort of meeting with the others members so they couldn't help me this time. Well, if I did it quite fast then maybe I would get two or three hours sleep before it was time to start with the breakfast. Right now it was 8:00 AM in the evening.

I opened the door and turned the light on. Ten different heaps of clothes laid in front of me and one hell of a big mountain with sheets was piled up to the left of the door. I think I saw that mountain when I was here earlier.

"Okay Hay-Lin! You can do it! It's just clothes! Okay! Now, try to remember what mom told you about washing clothes." I use to speak loud to myself. A habit I got after spending so much time alone in my apartment. I tried to recoil what my mother had said when she had lectured me for not washing my clothes for a while and how she then taught me how to use the washing machine.

"_Remember Hay-Lin! When you are going to wash dark clothes then you must wash them in 50 degrees! But if it is undergarments then you must wash them in 60 degrees!" _

When my mother's voice had faded away then I started to sort the clothes in two small different heaps. Now I had sorted the member's laundry in two different heaps. One that contained just clothes as pants and sweaters and one heap that contained the member's underwear! The last heap was the heap that I consider as a threat against my virgin eyes as it mostly contained of men boxers (not surprising since most of the members are males!). But there were three pair of women panties that must belong to Konan. As all of the underwears were black so I thought that it would be alright to wash them all together. Now to put the boxers and the panties in the laundry! When I sorted the piles I didn't even touch the boxers because…….IT WAS A MALE'S BOXERS! Who knew what the do when they had their boxers on?! And what if I picked a boxer up and someone walked in and it became clear that I had picked up Pein's boxer?!

"_GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" _I mentally screamed as I imagine myself holding up Pein's boxers when he walked in to look if I was doing my job.

I stomped towards the door and looked outside. There was no one outside so apparently the meeting was not over yet.

"_I must hurry!" _

I turned and rushed towards the heap of underwear. I made a discussing face as I grabbed the whole heap and rushed towards the washing machine. I kicked the little door opened and tossed everything inside. I closed the door and then I grabbed the box with detergent and I poured in three fourths of the decilitre ladle in the machine. When I turned the machine on and I heard how the water started to flow inside of it I shoot my fist right up in the air and then I pointed on the machine.

"HA! I did it! Beat that you….you…..washing-machine!" I yelled with a crazy grin on my face. Luckily it was no one here who could witness my little "outburst".

"_Okay! That was the underwear's! Now to the clothes!" _I thought and the first thing I did was to put all the pants together and then all the sweaters so they were in different heaps. Not a single pair of pants or a sweater was completely whole. Every single cloth had either big or small holes and there were a lot of them in every one of them. I cursed under my breath as I continued to sort the clothes. It was then I noticed that three pair of pants were totally drenched in blood! I looked at the bloody clothes with wide eyes.

"_Who the hell had worn these clothes?"_ I thought

The question was however how to wash of as much of the blood as possible. What would mom do?

My mom's face appeared in my mind.

"_Hay-Lin! It's blood on you're clothes! I don't like that you run around on the streets and fight drunk criminals! Now I have to scrub these clothes with salt and water!" _

My mom never liked the fact that I was a police back in the days. She especially didn't like when I come home with blood on my uniforms after a hard workday. At least I remember how to get rid of the blood. But the question was, were the hell I could find some salt…….Well, duh! In the kitchen of course!

I walked out of the laundry room and to the kitchen. I didn't see anyone but I couldn't help to fell like someone watched my every steep. I took a glance at the door that lead to the tunnel. I could escape right here and now but I didn't. Why? Well, it's quite simple actually! The fucking door is locked with some sort of spell or as I heard Konan call it, ninjutsu…..

I continued my journey to the kitchen and when I finally was there I started to search for the salt. I'm telling you! I searched everywhere! I searched in all cabinets in the whole kitchen I even locked in the fridge! They didn't have any salt. I scratched the back of my head.

"_Now what!?"_

Loud steps in the stair woke me up from my troubled thoughts and I heard some voices.

"I swear, if that fucking leader has one of these shit boring meetings then I'm seriously going to sacrifice him to Jashin-sama when his fucking asleep!"

I recognize Hidan's voice and growled lowly.

"_Well, his better then that Itachi at least!" _I thought and went out of the kitchen. I saw that Hidan and Deidara were sitting on the couch. I forced myself to walk to them. Hidan looked up and spotted me.

"Oi, bitch! Since you are our new fucking housekeeper then you can go and make me some fucking sandwich!" he said with a smirk on his face. I felt how my left eyes started to twitching very badly and I wanted to smack him in the head.

"I'm doing the laundry right now so if you need a sandwich then you can make it by yourself! If you can find something that is eatable!" I said in a low and angry tone and then I turned and looked at Deidara.

"Do you know were I can find some salt?" I asked him. He looked at me with confusion in his face.

"Why do you need salt when you're doing the laundry,un?!"

"I need to get rid of some blood spots on some clothes." I answered

"The hell?!….. Are you going to wash my clothes in some fucking salt?!"

I glared at Hidan. So it was his clothes! Oh…..that son of a……

"_Calm down! Remember if you do something you're not supposed to do then you will get killed!" _

I pushed my anger back in my chest and spoke in a calm voice.

"As I said..I need to scrub them in water and salt to get rid of the blood. Then I wash them in the washing machine so you don't have to worry about wearing salt clothes! So were is the salt?!" I started to lose my patience.

"Hmmm…well I think I saw the salt standing on the dining table,un!"

Without a word I turned and walked to the dining room and as Deidara predicted, the salt were standing on the big table. I grabbed the salt a walked to the laundry room. When I passed Deidara and Hidan I said something that I never could expect me to say to a criminal.

"Thank you!"

With that I almost started to run the last part to the laundry room. When I closed the door I let out a deep sigh and grabbed the bloody pants. I took a little bucket that I had found in the kitchen and poured up some warm water. I then poured the whole little tub with salt in the water. I grabbed a rag and started to scrub the pants.

After a half hour I just wanted to burn the pants of hell! The blood spots didn't want to go away! What the hell am I going to do!? The Lord must have been hearing my desperate beggings for help because right then Konan walked in through the door. She took one look at my face and then started to laugh. I felt confusion grow inside of me.

"What's so funny!?" I asked her

"You look like someone had given you a suicide mission! Is it really that bad to wash our clothes?" Konan said and gave me a warm smile

"Well, it shouldn't be all to bad if one of you're members stopped to get blood on his pants!" I muttered

"You must be talking about Hidan! Well, it's impossible for him to not get himself covered in blood. It's a part of his way to fight and a part of his so called religion" she said

"Hidan is religious? But he is so….so…… foul mouthed!" I said and looked at Konan in disbelief.

"Weeeell….I suggest you ask Hidan if you want to know more. It's quite hard to explain if you don't are a believer yourself." She said and walked towards me and grabbed a pair of Hidan's pants.

She holds them up to look at them and then she looked at the rest of the torn clothes. She sighed.

"There is no idea to wash all of these clothes. They are all broken and these pants are impossible to clean. We have to get everyone out to buy some new clothes tomorrow. Then you can buy some clothes as well!" Konan said and looked at my black dress.

"B-but I don't have any money!" I said and looked at Konan. Well, I actually had a lot of money thanks to my work at the restaurant. But the truth is….I HATE SHOPPING!! You must be surprised to know this since I'm a woman and it's neutral for woman's to spend all of their money on expensive clothes or fight over the cheapest cloth on a sale! Only the thought of spending a day to do some shopping sends shills down my spine! But sadly Konan had a solution on my little "problem"

"Well, if you ask Kakuzu for money then he might give you some. He is the one who takes care of the Akatsuki's economy. But I warn you! Don't give up if he says no. He's very cheap and he doesn't like to spend money. Hopefully he will buy some clothes for himself tomorrow." Konan said and started to pick up all the clothes and when she had her arms full she walked out of the room. Knowing that I had been defeated, I followed her example and picked up the rest of the clothes and then I walked to catch up with Konan. When I got outside of the room I heard some very angry voices in the kitchen. I walked towards the kitchen and when I was almost there I heard who the angry voices belonged to.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT WE ARE GOING TO BUY NEW CLOTHES TOMORROW!?"

I rolled my eyes when I heard Hidan scream at Konan. When I became visible in the doorway I saw how every male, even Pein, looked at Konan like she just had said something terrible. She was still holding the broken clothes. She looked a little relieved when she saw me. I took that as a sign for help so I walked towards her and soon I stood by her side. Great! Now I have to convince them to go shopping when I'm too are against this idea!

"_Okay! The shopping hating Honda Hay-Lin vs. The shopping hating Bad ass criminals. First round! Ding!!" _

"Look! When I started to wash you're clothes I notice that every single cloth either had a giant hole in it or was drenched in blood and there was no way to get rid of the blood!" I said in a calm tone but by the look of everyone's faces I started to get a little nervous.

"So you and Konan are going to throw all our clothes and drag us to the town tomorrow to buy new ones?"

Pein looked like he was going to kill me on the spot! I wanted to tell him that it was Konan's idea and that I too didn't want to go shopping, but since Konan is the only female and probably the only one that is normal here, I didn't want her to be pissed of at me. There were only one thing to do!

I shivered and then I slowly nodded. I heard curses and growls from every member in the kitchen, even Tobi looked like he rather died then went to a cloth shop.

"Come on! It can't be that bad to go shopping! If we go the first thing tomorrow then we will be back at dinnertime. Besides we need to buy food. The food that is left wouldn't even be enough to feed a mouse!" I said in an attempt to cheer them up a little…Wait!….Did I just say that I tried to cheer my enemies up!? I must be sick!

Well, by the looks they gave me it would seem like that my little "cheer up" attempt failed! Pein looked like he wanted to kill me and Deidara, Sasori and Hidan looked like Christmas had been cancelled. Tobi, Kisame and Zetsu looked a terrefied by the thought to spend hours in a shop trying to buy some clothes. Kakuzu looked like he was going to have a heart attack, probably by the thought of spending money

The only one that had a neutral face on him was Itachi. I could almost bet that he even slept with a neutral face!Konan looked at me and in union we dropped the clothes on the floor.

"What the hell!" said Hidan before he was silenced by Konan. She had done some quick hand signs and on the spot that the cloths had been were there was now a big heap of ash. There was a dead silence in the kitchen and I think I could almost sense the deadly aura coming from all of the males. I shrinked and tried to back away from the death glares they all gave me and Konan.

"Be ready to go at 9:00 AM tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Good night Hay-Lin!"

I watched Konan when she left the kitchen and headed for the stairs and that's when I realized that I was alone in the kitchen with the rest of the members! I turned my head and looked at them. Isn't life great!? Lord, have mercy on my soul!

"I-I need to hang up the rest of the laundry! Excuse me!" I said and in one second I was out of the kitchen.

I was very surprised that I not only managed to wash th underwears so they were clean but I also maneged to hange them up in less than an half hour. They would be dryed to tomorrow. When I left the room I felt once again like something or someone was watching me! i panicked and started to run! It was truly suprising that I remember the way to the library, but also that I managed to run here at 30 seconds! I quickly shoot the door closed behind me as I entered the room. I turned the lights on and then I took a deep breath.

"Safe!" I breathe out and started to walk around in the room. It was a truly amazing room! It was completely covered with books and all sorts of documents. That's when I finally remembered the mirror! Maybe there is a book in here that can tell me about what that thing was and maybe I can find a way to get back to my own world! These thoughts made me think about Juuki-no-baachan and Fuido-san. I felt bad for forgetting about them. I wondered how they were and what they did now. Had they talked to the Rainkage about me and the Akatsukis? Had they started to search for me?

I felt how tears started to form in my eyes and soon I was crying.

"_Why?! Why did this happened?! Why couldn't I just listened to Ann and get out of the house?!__!"_

Since I first got here I had always tried to live and accept the fact that I would never be able to go home. I think it was because I felt some what happy to live and work at the restaurant and hotel. But now I was kidnap by people that I was educated to catch and pull them to face justice! Now I was trapped like a mouse by a cat!

I tried to stop crying but the tears just kept coming and soon I was crying so much that I couldn't see anything because of the tears. I felled to the floor and hugged myself. I was scared and I wanted to go home!

"_Okay! THAT'S ENOUGH HONDA!! Stop whining like a baby and pull yourself together! You must be strong and wait until you get the chance to runaway! You can not beat these bastards fist to fist but you can learn about them and use their weaknesses against them, and when the time comes……__BANG!! You run as fast as you can to freedom! "_

After having this little "pep talk" with myself I dried my face with my sleeve. I will survive this and find a way to get back home! Nothing is impossible!

I stood up and walked towards the enormous bookcases and started to read the titles of the books. The most of them was about famous ninjas that had lived a long time ago and books that was about all sorts of different poisons and healing methods. But there were also a lot of books that was about jutsus and weapons. I grabbed five books and then I sat down on the couch. I started to read a book that was about different ninja weapons and objects. The only problem was that I didn't know what kind of mirror I walked through. It had been a black frame around the glass but that was it! I didn't know what they called it and I had got the felling that no one except Fuido-san and Juuki-no-baachan knew about the mirror's existence.

I read for hours and I started to get real tired! I didn't know what time it was but since Konan had already gone to bed it must mean that it was late. I turned on the page and was about to give up when an angel must had bless me with luck because there it was! The damn mirror that had cause all my misery! I stared at the picture of the mirror and then I started to read furiously.

_The Mirror__ of Fate. _

_The Mirror of Fate is a very unusually and mysterious thing in this world. By the legends the mirror is able to opened dimensions to other worlds. The mirror is able to bring just one person to an other dimension and then bring that person back but not until two years after the person's arrival into the other world. They say that the mirror needs to rest in between the travailing through dimensions._

_The Mirror of Fate had been given its name by its ability to change a person's fate. It doesn't bring any person with it through the dimensions. The person that travels with the mirror must have no loving connections in his or hers home world and a fate that is not yet decided. The person will then be able to change his/ her fate and in that way make the people in his/her surroundings stronger by heart an soul. The people that travels with the mirror is called "Fate changers" and it is a name that suits them right. But the thing that makes the mirror so mysterious is that if it finds a person that can change a other person's fate, it will then bring that person back to that dimension that the other person is in by any cost! These kind of events is some kind of a cure of the soul and this will make the persons fell complete by heart and soul. _

_Today there they belive that it is only one Mirror of Fate left in this world but on one has ever been able to find it. This magical mirror will forever be a mystery for us and our world. _

When I had read all of the text I felt a large question mark pop up over my head.

"_The Mirror of Fate? Travel through dimensions? Rest? No loving connections? Fate? WTH??"_

I didn't understand anything of this crap! Fuido- san travelled thorugh the mirror and he had a loving connection to Juuki-no-bachan! And it says here that the mirror is only able to bring one person with it! But what if I am some kind of a "soul healer" that this text mentioned? What if Fuido-san were able to travel to my world just so I could find him and follow him back here? Thouse this mean that everything so far had been caused by fate?! But then who is it that I need to help to become whole in the heart and soul?

I was so caught up in my thought that I didn't hear the door opened or the light footsteps behind me. But when I suddenly saw an orange mask in my left eyes corner I jumped by surprise and came eye to eye with….

"T-Tobi?!"

Tobi squealed when I said his name

"Lin-chan said only Tobi and not Tobi-san! Tobi is very glad!" he said joyfully. I saw that he tried to look over my shoulder to see what book I was reading. I quickly closed the book and turned to face Tobi. He titled his head to the side.

"What are you reading, Lin-chan?" he asked

"N-nothing important!" I said and laughed nervously. Tobi looked at me for three seconds but then he walked around the couch and sat down beside me. I moved a little to the side. Even if I liked Tobi a little didn't mean that I trusted him. I don't trust on criminals! There was a long silence and I started to fell a little uncomfortable. Just as I tried to speak Tobi interrupt me.

"Ne, Lin-chan. Which village do you come from?" ha asked and turned his head to look me in the eye. I think I saw a red eye in the little hole on the left side of the mask but I was to surprised by Tobi's question that I didn't think more about it.

"W-why do you ask? It's not important to know about my past." I said but then an other voice spoke up.

"Let us decide if it is important or not!"

I turned my head and I almost growled when I saw everyone except Pein and Konan standing in the doorway. It was Sasori that had spoken and when they all walked in and then stopped in front of me and Tobi, then I felt how much I wanted to disappear through the ground.

"Well? Are you gonna tell us or do we have to force you?"

I looked at Kakuzu as he folded his arms. Now I must make up one hell of a story!

"W-well…what do you want to know?" I asked and looked at Kisame. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know….Tell us the basic info about yourself and then we will see." He said. I took a deep breath before I started.

"Ehh..weeeell…My name is Honda Hay-Lin. I'm 21 years old. I come from a small little village in northern Thunder country, named Kimikokure. I lived there with my father, mother and little sister. Since my parents didn't have any money I couldn't become a ninja. Then my parents and sister died in an attack by an enemy village and I was left alone. I think I was ten years old when that happened. I left the village with some elders and we travelled to the Hidden Cloud Village. There I was sent to an orphanage and was later adopted by Fuido-san and Juuki-no-baachan. I started to work at their restaurant and hotel and that's my story!" I breathe in as I finished the lie.

First there was silence until Deidara spoke up followed by the others.

"What was you're parents and sister's name,un?"

"Seriously, how did you fucking manage to survive the attack on you're village when you're not a fucking shinobi?"

"What was the name of the enemy village that attacked you?"

"Are you married?"

When I heard the last question I started to blush madly. I couldn't figure out who asked me that and that made me a very frustrated because now I couldn't kill that person for asking me that type of embarrassing question.

"My parents name was Honda Kiosuke and Honda Jihido. My little sister's name was Honda Kimi. On the night when my village was attacked I was out in the woods walking. I always had a hard time to fall asleep at nights and walking always helped me. Then I heard people scream and I run to the village. I saw bandits from our neighbour village, Kumukokure, destroy the village and kill everyone. I was so afraid but I started to run to the village to seach for my family when someone grabbed me from behind. It was the elders of the village and by force they made me stay were I was, unable to help my family. It was suicide to run down to the village and save them, the elders said. When the morning came everyone except me and the elders were dead, including my family. And the answer on you're last…..question is No! No, I'm not married and have no intentions to ever do so!"

I spoke the last sentence with so much poison and unspoken threats in my voice, that I was very pleased with myself.

Once again they were all quite. Then I felt how I was glomped by someone (even if I already knew who it was) and stuck in a big hug.

"That's so sad Lin-chan! No wonder you are so afraid for us!" he sounded like he cried and I felt how I sweat dropped as I heard the word's coming out from his mouth.

"_Well, maybe I'm afraid for you because you can do ninja moves and I can not! Hell, I can't even kill you because I have no gun!" _

"Tobi you idiot,un! You are going to hug her to death,un!" I heard Deidara yell and he hit Tobi on his head (again) and Tobi let go of me (again). Then Tobi was in front of my face, invading my personal space (again).

"Ne, Lin-chan! What do you like and dislike to do on you're spare time?" he asked me. I stared at him first and thought about if I should lie to him. But I thought that it was just unnecessary.

"Well….I like to take long walks in the nature, especially when it's raining! I read a lot of books when I have the time and I love to paint! I don't have so much dislikes if you don't count high heights and shopping….." I said before Hidan cut me of.

"What the fuck! You don't like to go shopping?! Then why the hell did you being such a whining bitch about that we must buy some new clothes earlier?!" he said and looked at me with anger in his eyes.

I don't know what happened but something in me snapped! I had taken a lot of shit coming from this man's mouth but that was IT! I stood up from the couch and walked towards Hidan. I stopped and looked him in the eyes, a mere centimetre from his face and I could see his surprised face as well as the others. But I was so pissed of that I didn't care right now! Fear the wrath of an officially pissed of woman!

"Listen!" I said in a low and cold voice that even would have made the police boss back in New York shiver in fear.

"First my name is not woman, bitch or anything like that! My name is Hay-Lin! Learn it and use it or I will personally kick you're ass into next Friday! And secondly I didn't want to go either! But I wasn't a big cry baby so I accepted the fact that I had to go! Because I need new clothes and stuff and so do you as well as the rest of the organisation! Have you even take a look at you're pants after you are doing God knows what? I'm just gonna to say this once so listen clearly!" I moved even closer and I was now so close that I could feel his breath on my face.

"Blood that have been on the clothes for too long is impossible to get rid of! If you want to avoid this then I suggest you start washing you're pants right after you got blood on them!" I hissed and then I took a step back. I looked at the rest of the Akatsukis and I almost smirked from the lock of their surprised faces.

"I'm going to bed!" I said and stomped out from the library.

**Normal P.O.V**

The Akatsukis watched as Hay-Lin walked out of the room. None of them would have thought that that she had the courage to pull a stunt like that! Kakuzu turned his head and looked at his partner. He almost chuckled when he saw the light pink colour on Hidan's cheeks. Not that Kakuzu blamed Hidan, he would have been blushing too if Hay-Lin had been so close to him. After all, she was a very attractive woman!

Kakuzu almost hit himself when he realized what he had just thought. There was no time to think about stuff like this! He needed to go back to his room and figure out how much money he needed to buy new clothes. If he bought the cheapest ones then he wouldn't have to spend so much. Zetsu's voice made him come out from his thoughts.

"She is brave!"

"**I think that she hides something!" **

Everyone turned and looked at Zetsu. Some of them slowly nodded their head while others just stood still. Tobi took a look at the pile of books that Hay-Lin had been reading. He took the book that was about ninja weapons and objects and started to turn the pages.

"What are you looking at Tobi, un?" asked Deidara and looked at the book in his hands.

"Lin-chan was reading this book when Tobi came here and she looked very frustrated over something. Tobi thinks that Lin-chan is indeed hiding something but Tobi doesn't know what it is!" he said and looked at the different weapons.

"She was probably just looking for a fucking weapon so she can kill us!" Hidan said and folded his arms.

"_Fuck! My heart hasn't calm down yet! Fuck that woman! Seriously, she didn't have to stand so fucking close!" _Hidan thought and cursed his hormones for making him blush.

"I don't think that she is capable on handing a weapon. Not any weapon we know about at least!" Sasori said. Kisame turned and looked at the Uchiha.

"What do you think, Itachi? You haven't said anything today!" he said and waited for Itachi to respond. First there was silence then the sharingan wheeler finally spoke.

"I think that we need to keep an eye on this one. Something tells me that she has something that she doesn't tell us. Leader said that we must find out more about her. We got the personal fact, now we must find out the more private facts!" ha said in a cold tone.

The Akatsuki members looked at each other and silently they agreed with Itachi. There was a long silence when Tobi finally brooked it.

"Well, Tobi is going to bed! It's going to be a long day tomorrow so Tobi must get some rest! Good night!" he said and walked out of the room. The others could her him whistle when he walked towards his room.

"Yeah! It's late! Plus I'm going to need a lot of energy if I'm going to survive tomorrow!" Kisame said and he also walked out of the room.

Soon there was just Zetsu left in the library. He took the book that Tobi had been looking at and turned the last page.

"_The Mirror of Fate_!" he read and then he was quite.

He put the book down and walked out of the room. When he turned the light of he had a little smirk on his face.

"_So Honda Hay-Lin! I wonder what kind of world __**you **come__from!" _he thought before closing the door.

* * *

ME: Nooooooo!! Zetsu knows that Hay-Lin comes from another world! What will he do? How are the Akatsukis going to survive tomorrow when they head out on their toughest mission so far!? Find out in the next chapter! Now please **Review!!**


	7. Drastic times require drastic measures!

Hello! Now it's time to once again read about Hay-Lin and her adventures with the Akatsuki! This time she must work together with them in order to survive a day in the shopping mall! Mohahaha!! Will they survive or will they fall? Read and find out in this chapter!** Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Drastic times require drastic measures! **

I love mornings! The feeling you get when the sun hits you with its soft and gentle sunbeams and you hear the birds sing outside you're window. You wake up to the smell of new made coffee and everything is quiet………. …..well, to bad that THIS FUCKING ROOM DIDN'T HAVE A FUCKING WINDOW! AND THAT I WAS BRUTALLY SHAKEN TO CONSCIOUSNESS BY SOME IDIOT!! WHOEVER WHO IS IN MY ROOM RIGHT NOW IS GOING TO **DIE**!!

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU'RE FUCKING PROBLEM!?" I screamed as I opened my eyes and quickly sat up in the bed. But when I did that I smacked my head hard in someone's face and I was thrown to the bed once again, clutching my forehead.

"OW! That hurts!!" I opened my left eye and saw that Tobi was lying on the floor clutching his swirled orange mask. He rolled around on the floor in pain and I immediately felt bad for him. After all, Tobi was one of the few in the Akatsuki that had been nice to me. I jumped out of my bed and rushed to the bathroom. There I grabbed a rag and held it under cold water. Then I rushed back and kneeled beside Tobi who now sat up, whining a little.

"Oh Tobi! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you!" I said and reached to pull of his mask. But then Tobi suddenly grabbed my wrist and squeezed it. I whimpered when the pain hit my body like a knife.

"T-Tobi, please let go of my wrist! It hurts! I'm sorry for hurting you!" I begged and to my relief Tobi let go. Then something happened that I didn't expect. Tobi placed his arms around my neck and then he pulled me towards him! Soon I was in a gentle hug and my face colour became very red. I was very shocked and when I tried to break free Tobi just tightened his gasp around me.

"T-Tobi….W-what…." I stopped when I felt how his body started to shaken…What the hell is happening? Was…..was he crying?!

"Tobi is soooo sorry Lin-chan! Tobi didn't mean to hurt you! Tobi just don't like it when a person tries to take of Tobi's mask! But Tobi knows that Lin-chan only wanted to help Tobi and Tobi thanked Lin-chan by making something that horrible! Please forgive Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

I couldn't believe my ears! Never in my life had I heard a criminal speak with so much emotions and regret. And I wasn't even hurt! If I had bad luck there will be a bruise but nothing more. Now I felt even worse for him. This caused me to do something that I never would have expected me to do. I hugged him back!

"It's okay Tobi! I'm alright! I'm sorry for trying to take of you're mask and screaming at you when you only wanted me to wake up. Can you forgive me?" I asked him as we pulled out from the hug. Tobi then quickly jumped up and were now standing and looking down at me.

"There is nothing to forgive Lin-chan! But you need to get dressed! Everyone is up and we must get going soon." He said and offered his hand to help me up from the floor. I gladly accepted his help.

"But what about breakfast?" I asked him

"Well, there is nothing to eat! All of the food that was left was so yucky that Leader-sama tossed it. We will buy new food after buying clothes today!" he said while scratching the back of his head. I growled when I remembered that we were going shopping today. But then a thought stroked me! This was my chance to escape! When we were in town I could "accidentally" fall behind and get lost! Then I could try and find my way back to The Hidden Cloud Village! I'm quite smart when I get the chance! I turned and looked at Tobi with a contented smile on my face.

"Give me a moment Tobi and I will be ready to go!" I said and rushed to the bathroom and closed the door.

Then I quickly undressed and pulled my hair out of the ponytail. I stepped inside of the shower and turned the water on. I took a very quick shower and when I was finished I dried myself with a big towel. I turned and looked at my black dress. It didn't look all too nice and it had started to smell a little. I needed new clothes. I picked up my underwear and made a disgusted face.

"_I definitely need new panties and bras!"_ I thought and quickly dressed myself. I tried my best to tie my hair in its usually high ponytail but since I didn't had a hairbrush it didn't went so well. But as long as my hair is tied up I don't care how it looks like! I realised that everyone was probably waiting so I rushed out of the bathroom and out of my room.

When I went down the stairs I saw Konan sitting on the couch. She was wearing everything that I had described earlier but instead of the cloak she now wore a dark blue sweater. You can say that she wore civilian clothes. But there was no sight of the others. I smiled as I walked up to her.

"Good morning Konan!" I said and saw her turn her head. She looked real tired and I guessed that she hadn't slept so well. When she yawned it confirmed my suspicion.

"Good morning Hay-Lin!" she said and smiled at me.

"Sooooo…..were is everybody?" I asked her and looked around.

"They were here a minute ago but then Pein-sama remembered that he had forgot something and he needed all of the guys to help him. I wonder what it could have been?" she said and looked thoughtful.

"You don't think they plan to run away?" I asked her and tried to picture a group of full grown men try to run by escaping through a small window. Well, that would have been fun to watch. I smirked at the thought.

"Oh, trust me! Pein-sama and the others would not run away even if they hate shopping more than anything else." She said and suddenly we heard many footsteps in the stair.

I turned my head and saw that everyone had civilian clothes on them. But there was one thing they wore as I hadn't notice before. They all had a ring on one of their fingers! The rings had a symbol on it and they were all different from the others. I guessed that the ring symbolized that they were in an organisation.

They had walked towards me and Konan and now they all glared at us. I smiled a nervous smile when I saw Hidan. I remembered how closed I had been when I yelled at him and if I hadn't been in a room full with criminals then I would had banged my head hard in a wall or something. But instead I lowered my gaze.

"Good morning!" I said and continued to look at the floor. But then I felt someone grab my wrist and since I still felt a little pain after the little accident this morning I flinched and looked up. I stared into the eyes of Pein and right now I just wanted to run away! His hands were very cold and it sent shivers of fear through my whole body! I saw that Sasori were holding something in his hand. It looked like a bracelet and it was made of some sort of metal. It had a little lock on it and a little key. Pein pulled my wrist towards Sasori who opened the bracelet and placed it on my wrist. He then turned the key and pulled it out. I quickly pulled back my arm and looked at the bracelet.

"This is not an ordinary bracelet! This little thing will make sure that you don't try to runaway when we get to the town. If you tried to run then I will activate the little device in the bracelet and you will die in an instant! Do I make myself clear?" Pein said and smirked when he saw my face became white. So much for running away! I looked at the bracelet one more time before I looked up and meet Pein's stare.

"Its crystal clear, sir!" I said and then I turned and walked towards Konan. Right now she was the only person that I wanted to stay near with. Konan must have notice the devastating expression on my face because she quickly get up from the couch and grabbed my arm. She squeezed it lightly and then she turned to the others and said in a joyful voice.

"Shall we go then?"

* * *

The only thing I have learnt about the Akatsuki is this….They doesn't speak at all when they walk. Well, one of them speaks non stop!

"And then Tobi said to the pretty lady in the flower shop that Tobi liked the pretty lady's flowers! Then the pretty lady blushed and thanked Tobi and Tobi thought that the pretty lady was sooooo cute and then………"

We were never able to find out what happened then because both Deidara and Hidan smacked Tobi so hard in the back of his head that he virtually flow forward and bumped into Itachi. Everything seemed to freeze and everyone stopped dead in their tracks (except Pein and Konan that were walking infront of the group and didn't notice the accident). When Tobi realized who ha had bumped into he ran and hide behind….ME!!

I saw how Itachi turned his head and glared at me. My eyes meet his and I felt like I was freezing. The cold stare Itachi gave me and Tobi told me that if Tobi did anything else to irritate him then he would get killed!

Itachi turned his head again and started to walk again. The rest of the group looked at my white face and then on Tobi.

"That wasn't a smooth move Tobi! Now Itachi will be looking for a chance to kill you! " said Kisame and smirked when he saw the man start to shake.

"NOOOOO!! TOBI IS TO YOUNG TO DIE!!" he screamed and hugged me from behind. I think I started to get use to Tobi hugging me every minute so I sighed. I managed to turn around and put my hands on Tobi's both shoulders. I looked at him straight in the eye and said.

"Listen Tobi! You will not die! It's not legal to kill anyone and if Itachi would try then I will do my best to try and protect you!"

Okay, I may have sounded a little too serious but I guess it was my old police instincts that made me said that. Back in the days I used to guard and protect woman's against their abusive ex. husbands. It was not funny but it gave me some necessary experience. But a loud laughter made me snap out of my memories. I turned and saw Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Kisame laugh so much that they almost rolled around on the ground.

"What's so funny?" I asked and my voice became ice cold. I saw how Kisame tried to regain his composer and looked at me. He grinned at me.

"That was the funniest speech I have heard in a long time! Do you honestly think you stand a chance against Itachi?" ha asked me and started to laugh again.

"_It's not legal to kill anyone,un!" _Dediara said while he spoke in a higher voice in an attempt to copy my voice. I became red in the face of anger and embarrassment. It didn't help when Hidan and Kisame roared with laughter after Deidara's attempt. Kakuzu however had stopped laughing and now he only had an amused look in his eyes. He walked towards me and bend forward so that our eyes were on the same level.

"I don't know what rules you had in you're village but I got to inform you….It has never been illegal to kill anyone for survival here if you are a ninja and since we are S-rank criminals…….." he paused a moment and looked at me. I could sense his smirk under his mask.

"We don't care!" he coldly whispered.

"_It's no use!"_ I thought and turned without saying a word in response. I saw that Itachi and Sasori were walking a bit in front of me but my vision started to blurr. I shock my head furiously. I will not cry in front of these bastards! But how much I tried to fight, the tears slowly started to roll down my cheeks. I grabbed my wrist were the bracelet was.

"_I'm stuck with a bunch of sadistic idiots! I will never be able to get back home!!" _I thought and tried to dry my tears with my sleeve. I tried to cover my face by looking down at the ground but when I saw that Sasori and Itachi had stopped and looked back at the group to see what made them took so long. I speeded up and passed them without a word but I think that I saw how Itachi turned and discovered that I was crying. I didn't stop to find out, instead I speeded up and soon I was running.

"Hey! Stop!"

I heard how Kisame yelled at me to stop but that only made me to run even faster! I didn't care if they killed me anymore! The only thing I wanted was to go back home! I wanted to see Juuki-no-baachan and Fuido-san! I didn't want to be the captive of a bunch of criminals!

I had never run so fast in my whole life. I saw Konan and Pein were walking a bit in front of me. I saw who Konan turned and her surprised face when I past her and Pein.

"Hay-Lin!" She yelled

I saw how Pein did some handsigns. This was it! I'm really going to die now! I closed my eyes and tears rushed down my face; I continued to run. But then I felt how I was lifted up in the air buy something. I gasped and opened my eyes. My vision was still blurry from the tears so I couldn't see so much but I managed to discern ten small figures below me. Soon my vision was clear and I noticed that I was held by a thick root that was wrapped around my body and it gave me a hard time to breathe. But when I looked around I turned white in the face. The root held me almost 10 meters above the ground…**OH MY GOD!!**

"God work Zetsu! I thought that I had to kill her!" I heard Pein say.

Suddenly he was right in front of me! I manage to look down to see what was keeping him up in the air and you would also be surprised if you saw that the only thing that made him stand right there infront of me, 10 meters above ground, was nothing unordinary that held him up, except his feets that were glowing in a blue light. Right now I was temporarily scared to death. I just wanted to get down on the safe ground again. Also I tried to figure out what was the scariest thing to look at right now, the distance to the ground or Pein?

I choose my last option and looked at Pein…..He looked extremely pissed of…..Ok, how will I get out of this alive?

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Were you trying to escape even when I told you about the bracelet? Answer me!" he spoke in a cold voice that made me shiver in fear. I tried to come up with something since the truth was that I first had wanted him to kill me but now I had some other things on my mind……I WANTED TO GET DOWN!!

That's when I finally got an excuse. It probably was one of the dumbest excuses in the history but it was worth a shoot.

"I-I w-was doing my morning exercise!" I said and tried to not shutter. I could see Pein blink and then when the explanation had sank in he just stared at me.

"You…..did…..you're……… morning exercise?" he said slowly. I smiled a little smile at him

"Yes! You see since we headed out so early this morning I was never able to do my usual morning exercise so when the others and I stopped and Konan and you were a bit ahead of us, I thought it would be a great idea to run to catch up with you to! Since Konan is the only female I wanted to talk to her about something. But when I did catch up to you guys I had to much speed to stop so I continued a little bit so I could get a gentle stop " I said and almost forgot my fear when I saw the confused look on Peins face. Heh….I might survive this.

"I'm sorry if you thought that I tried to runaway and I swear that it will never happen again!" I said and I almost gave him my best puppy face. It must have worked because Pein looked at me and then he sighed.

"Don't do it again or I will definitely kill you! Do you understand me?" he said and started to sank down towards the ground.

"H-hey! What about me?" I yelled and felt to my horror that the root had released its grasp around me……I WAS FALLING!!

"NOT AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!! I screamed but soon I felt how I was slowing down. I had closed my eyes when I started to fall but now I open them up and saw that I was now carried by some black tentacles looking things. I looked down and saw that Kakuzu had tentacles shooting out from stitches that covered his arms. Soon I was gently put on the ground and the tentacles or the string thingies withdraw back into Kakuzus arms. I was extremely relived to be back on the ground and I forced myself to look at Kakuzu.

"Thanks…….." I mumbled and felt how someone grabbed my arm. I turned my head and saw Konan smiling at me.

"Come on Hay-Lin! I think it's better if you and I walk together for the rest of the way!" she said and before I could say anything she had started to drag me with her.

I couldn't help but smile at her actions and soon I felt another hand on my shoulder and saw Tobi walking on my left side. I smiled at him and started to talk with him and Konan. The others followed us, not saying anything for the rest of the way until we reached a big village.

I gapped at the village. It wasn't as big as The Hidden Cloud village but it was certainly more beautiful.

"What do they call this village?" I asked Hidan who stood on my left side.

"Amegakure…. seriously, does it matter what the fucking village is called? Let's get this shit over with!" he said and started to walk towards the main gate of the village. The others started to walk after him when I suddenly spoke.

"Wait! Aren't you going to hide you're identity or something? I mean you all are S-rank criminals….Surely you must be wanted?" I asked and saw them exchange confused glances between each others.

"Don't worry Hay-Lin! In this village we are welcomed. Pein-sama is the leader of this village!" said Konan and grabbed my arm once again to drag me towards the main gate.

"_His the leader of this village?! Poor people! They must be scared to death to have an criminal as their leader!" _I thought and saw that there were two guards standing in front of the opened gate.

When the guards saw Pein they immediately stepped aside and let us pass. They must be ninjas because they had headbands covering their foreheads and that weird holster on their left legs.

When we passed the gate and entered the village I noticed one thing. All the people in the village looked……………..happy??

In fact when they discovered our little group they started to walk towards us, chattering happily. Soon everyone of us were separated by small crowds. I saw that many woman surrounded Itachi, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori. The woman's looked at them with admiration and lust in their eyes and some of the members didn't look to be too bothered by their "fangirls". In fact I saw how Deidara and Hidan started flirting with every one of them.

"_Casanovas!" _I thought and rolled my eyes.

Itachi and Sasori however looked annoyed buy the woman's and faster then anyone could blink they disappeared and soon they were standing beside Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Tobi. These didn't had a problem with annoying fangirls since the woman's seemed to be afraid of Kisame, Zetsu and Kakuzu. They didn't look sad because of it either. Tobi however were surrounded by a large group of kids that were laughing like crazy when he told them a joke.

I, Konan and Pein were surrounded by a large group of elders and grown ups. They looked happy to see him and Konan.

"Pein-sama! How are you?"

"Pein-sama, it's good to have you back!"

"Konan-sama, you look as beautiful as always!"

"When is the marriage going to be?"

I was shocked when I heard a few of the many warm greetings from the big crowd but I almost fainted when I heard the last one…..Marriage?? I turned and looked at Konan that now had a deep shade of red covered her whole face. I was shaking in my whole body when I raised a finger and pointed at her…

"You……are….getting …..married…..with…….him??" I said and pointed at Pein who instead of looking angry now also had a blush covering his cheeks. I saw the warm smile Konan gave him.

"Yes…eventually!" she said and her face turned even redder.

I was shocked! Konan was so normal and yet she wanted to marry a man that was so scary that he probably could scare anyone who looked him in the eyes, to death with one stare! That was a nasty shock I might say…Well, love is unpredictable even among criminals! I were about to give her my congratulations when I felt something pull the fabric of my dress. I looked down and saw a little girl staring back up at me. She was an adorable little kid with big blue eyes and yellow hair. I kneed down so my eyes were at the same level as hers. I smiled a warm smile at her.

"Hey there, sweetie! What's you're name?" I said and my eyes softened when she giggled a little.

"My name is Kiminari Isa!" she said shyly. I saw that there were a small crowd of kids around me and I smiled at everyone of them. I saw a boy with brown eyes and hair step forward. He looked nervous and a small blush covered his cheeks.

"Hey there, little one! What's you're name?" I said and giggled a little when his cheeks turned even redder.

"I-I'm Suokotsu Kyosuke……I- I have something I want to ask you……" the boy mumbled.

"Well then, Kyosuke-kun. What is it?" I asked and waited for the question.

I hadn't notice that all of the members were now standing behind me and the kids.

"Are…..Are you…..Are you married to someone of the Akatsuki? Because if you aren't can I marry you? I promise that I will be a good husband!" he almost shouted out the las part and now his face was so red that it almost glow.

I stared at him at first and then I smiled a warm smile at him.

"Listen Kyosuke! I'm not married with anyone. But I afraid that I can't marry you either." I started and saw that the boy looked down at the ground. I sighed knowing that I now had broken a young heart. But then I saw Isa. She looked at Kyosuke with so much admiration in her eyes that I could easily find out her feelings for Kyosuke. I smiled when I placed my hands on both his cheeks and lifted his head so that we were looking in each others eyes.

"Hey! It's not that I have something against you but don't you think that it would look a little strange if you would marry an old woman like me?" I asked him. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"B-but you are not that old…" he said

"How old are you, Kyosuke?"

"I'm 7 years old!"

"Well, when you and I can get married then I will be around 36! Besides I think there is someone else that might want to marry you later on." I said and looked at Isa. Kyosuke turned and looked at her and looked back at me. He now had an even lager blush on his face now (if even that was impossible)

"Ehm…if it is okay by you…is it okay if I married that girl over there?" ha asked me and scratched the back of his head while grinning at me. I only laughed.

"Of course it's okay! Go and get her, rover!" I said and winked at him. He gave me a smile and then he ran to Isa and grabbed her hand. Isa laughed when he dragged her with him to a playground nearby. When I stood up and was about to turn I heard Kyosuke yelled to me.

"Miss, I hope you are going to find someone that can make you happy someday! I have heard that all of the members in Akatsuki except Pein-sama are single! Give them you're best shoot!"

My face turned red and when I turned around and saw that everyone were starring at me and that they had heard every single word my face started to take an even more deep shade of red.

"_Noooooooooo!!"_

I quickly walked passed them and grabbed Konan's arm.

"Weren't we supposed to buy clothes and food?" I muttered with my face glowing from embarrassment and continued to walk.

"Emmm..Hay-Lin…the market is in the other direction!" Konan said and I stopped. I looked back and saw a large building with "Market" written on it.

"I knew that! I just wanted to check out the surroundings" I mumbled and dragged her back and when we passed the others I could have sworn that I heard some of them try to not burst out laughing. I stopped and turned and looked at them.

"What?!" I hissed and gave them my best death glare.

"Nothing,un!" Deidara said with a smirk on his face as he passed me and Konan. The other followed him and I saw that Hidan's smirk was just as big as Deidara's.

"Assholes" I muttered and let go of Konan's arm.

"Oh, by the way! Did you ask Kakuzu for money?" Konan asked me. When I was about to tell her that I had money I remembered that they were in a wooden box in my old room back at The Hidden Cloud Village. Konan must have notice my shocked expression because she just sighed and patted my shoulder.

"I will pay for you today! You can pay me back later." She said and started to walk towards the market. I quickly followed her and prayed that I were going to survive this nightmare from hell.

When I lived in New York I detested shopping dearly. I only went to the market when I had run out of food or toiletry stuff. To fight for my survival is something that I use to do when I worked as a police and I didn't complain, but to do the same thing in a market was NOT something that I wished to do a whole day! I sighed and dragged my feet behind me when we reached and entered the market. But to my surprise I saw that the whole market was quite and the only people in here were me and the Akatsuki.

"Ermmm…I don't know so much about shopping markets but isn't it supposed to be packed with old ladies and middle age woman's that almost kill each other for stuff that are on sale?" I asked Konan. She burst out laughing and grabbed a bunch of the big shopping baskets that were close to the entrance.

"Since Pein is the leader of this village the owners of this market opens the market just for us. We are the only persons that are allowed in this market today!" she said and handed a basket to each of the members. I saw to my joy that they didn't look to happy to be here. Heh..looks like it's not only me that thinks this sucks! But at least I don't have to fight with an old woman over some cheap stuff today!

Konan cleared her throat and everyone turned their heads and looked at her.

"So….since I know you don't like this very much…." All of the members gave her a What the fuck do you think? look "but all of us needs new clothes and we need food! I think that we will start with the clothes. So let's go to the male's section." Konan said and started to walk.

"Fucking…woman…...Jashin……sacrifice……." I heard Hidan curse while he and the others walked after her. I couldn't stop myself to smirk.

"_Maybe this shopping day is going to be more fun then I thought!" _I thought and followed them.

* * *

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

I almost started to laugh at the devastated expression on Pein's face. The rest of the members looked like they had a hard time to not start to laugh as well…..Well, except Itachi that looked emotionless as ever.

"Pein-sama, it's just a sweater and it's warm! You don't have any warm sweaters at all!" Konan said and held up lime green sweater. The sweater wasn't too bad but the colour was horrible! It would clash terrible with his hair colour. I felt like I had to save Pein from this cruel fate (Did I really said that?!) and grabbed a thick black sweater. I held it up in front of Konan.

"You know…..Black is a really good colour and it's easier to wash since the dirt spots aren't so visible and doesn't ninjas usually wear black?" I said and looked at Konan. She looked at the lime green sweater in her hands and then on the black sweater in my hands. She scratched her chin and then she tossed the lime green sweater in a large pile on the floor.

"You're right! That one is much better!" she said and grabbed the sweater. She held it up in front of Pein and then looked back at me.

"What do you think Hay-Lin?" she asked

"W-What? Eeehhhhehe….I think it looks good! _The_ _colour surly matches his personality._" The last part of the sentence I mumbled quietly to myself when Konan tossed the sweater in the shopping basket. She then turned and looked at the guys.

"Well, that was one..only eight left!" she said and sighed. She then looked at me and her whole face lilted up. I gulped. I got a baaaaad felling about this.

"I have a plan that makes this goes a lot faster. Hay-Lin and I will split you guys up in two groups and help the four of you to find suitable clothes." she said and smirked at the men. I felt that I wanted to kill myself.

"B-But Konan! I don't think they need my help! I mean….they doesn't need baby sitting even if some of them probably doesn't even know the difference between a pair of pants and underwear's!" I tried and saw that most of the men glared angry at me. Konan sighed.

"Well, I know that it isn't so fun to pick out clothes for full grown men but believe me when I say it…..They are useless on cloth shopping!"

"Hey! Doesn't we have something to say about this?" I heard Kisame say but the glare Konan gave him made him shut up quickly.

"Okay….let's do this!" I said and hopped that I at least didn't get the worst of them.

"Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu and Pein-sama you're with me! The rest of you go with Hay-Lin! We will meet up in two hours in front of the woman section. Here is the list on clothes that they need. Good luck!" Konan said and gave me a list. She then turned and walked away with the five gloomy men behind her.

"_One day I will get my revenge on you for this Konan!" _I thought and turned and looked at my little group. Hidan, Deidara, Itachi and Tobi………Well, at least I got Tobi!

"Sooooo…since I know that you doesn't like this more then I do so let's make this quickly and painless…Who wants to be first?" I asked and clapped my hands together. When nobody said anything (not even Tobi!) I just sighed and pointed at Deidara who took a scared step back.

"Okay Blondie! You first!" I said and grinned devilish at him.

"Why me?" he whined

"Because I'm still mad at you for dropping me when we were travelling high up in the trees and I don't like blonds!" I said and looked at Deidara's list. He needed pants and sweaters and underwears. I saw that everyone else needed exactly the same things.

"_Hmmm…Maybe this is going to go smother then I first thought!"_ I thought and looked up from the list.

"Okay listen up! I have looked through the list and it seems like you guys need exactly the same things! So we start with all of you at the same time." I said and saw how Deidara looked a bit relived. The others however looked like someone had dropped dead (except Itachi who still had an emotionless expression on his face)

"Well, this fucking sucks!" said Hidan

"Yeah it does but if you just follow me then we should get this over with quickly!" I said and looked at the list again. My face started to take a red colour. I cleared my throat and looked up again.

"Well….since you need the same things and there is just one thing on this list that I rather don't want to help you with, I suggest that we start with that one!" I said and turned and started to walk.

"Lin-chan! What are we going to start with?" asked Tobi as he walked beside of me.

"Boxers!" I said and blushed even more.

No one said anything and I was happy that they didn't because I was already as embarrassed as I could get!

We reached the section that had men underwears and I took a deep sigh and walked in.

"_This can't be happening!" _I thought and stopped! Then I turned around. My cheeks still had a red colour and I wished that I wasn't so embarrassed.

"Okay! I don't want to help you choose you're goddamn underwears so I'm going to wait over there! You guys go and pick out as many pairs as you need and then you can come and get me." I said and turned around and started to walk. But I didn't get far until I felt someone grab my wrist and drag me back.

"Ooh No you fucking don't! Konan said that you should help us to get some fucking clothes and then you will fucking help us to get some fucking clothes!" said Hidan while he dragged me towards a shelf packed with different kinds of men boxers.

"NOOOOOO!! I don't want to know what kinds of boxers you guys wear! It's enough that I have to see them when I clean them! Let me go, dammit!!" I yelled and tried to get some help from Tobi. But that traitor just shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the shelf Hidan and I were headed to. Deidara had a smirk on his face and didn't seem to bother that I would have to help him and the others choose boxers. Itachi just stood there and looked at me when I was dragged to my doom!

Hidan released my wrist and looked at the many different pairs of boxers. I didn't dare to turn and look. I was afraid that I might hurt my virgin eyes. I saw Deidara and Tobi start to dig in the different piles probably to find the right seize. I started to sweat and my face was still a little red.

"_What the Hell Honda! It's just underwears! It's not like you are going to see them strip un front of you to test the underwears or something!"_ I mentally slapped myself and took a deep breath and turned around. Suddenly I came face to face with a pair of white underpants.

"GAAAAAHH!!" I screamed while I jumped backwards and covered my eyes with both of my hands.

"Hahahahahaha! Fuck! You should have seen the expression on you're face! It was fucking hilarious!"

Hidan and Deidara laughed so much that they rolled over the floor, clutching their stomachs.

"What's so funny?" Tobi looked at the laughing men and at my red glowing face.

"That was NOT FUNNY!" I yelled at them and tried to gain back the little of my self control that was left.

"You screamed like you had seen a ghost,un!" Deidara said and tried to gain his breath after his hard laugh attack. Hidan stood up from the floor and now he was grinning at me.

"You are a fucking virgin aren't you?!" ha asked me………………..I didn't think it was possible for my face to become even more redder than it already was……..but I was wrong.

"That is not you're damn business! Can you two stop being so childish and start to pick out some damn boxers!? ARRGHH!!Forget it! I'll do it! Hold up those baskets of yours and try to just catch the boxers" I said and now I stopped towards a shelf with a lot of black boxers. Before I started I turned to face the four men that looked at me. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I'm only going to ask you this once so answer honestly………..What seize do you have on you're boxers?" I asked with a light blush covered my cheeks. They all just looked at me with wide eyes, even Itachi looked a little confused!

"Are you saying that there are diffrent seizes on the boxers,un?"

I smacked my forehead.

"_They are IDIOTS!!"_ I thought and sighed. What would I do now?

I turned around and looked at them.

"Are you sure you don't know you're seizes? Honestly?" I asked them and wished that they were just joking with me.

"Hey, it's not like I'm looking inside of my fucking boxers when I pull them on. Konan has always done the fucking shopping so she is the one that knows." Hidan sounded annoyed at this point and I couldn't blame him. I felt how I slowly started to lose my self control.

"_There is only one thing I can do now! I will have to tryto figure out whatseize the have by measure them with my vision!"_ I thought and felt how my blush became even worse.

I turned to the shelf with boxers and grabbed a pair. I then looked inside of them and saw a little patch with and S on it.

"_Hmmm…the S must be standing for Small I guess."_ I thought and turned to look at the men behind me. I raised the boxer in front of my eyes and then I looked at all four of them. I looked forth and back at the boxers and at the four men before I tossed the boxers beside me.

"_No….I think that they would have been to small….But maybe Medium will do!"_

I moved over to the next pile with boxers that contained boxers in the Medium seize. I grabbed a pair and repeat the "looking and measure" procedure.

By now the members looked like they started to fell unease with my stares and soon Tobi spoke up.

"Ehm.Lin-chan? Why are you looking at Tobi and the others like that?" he asked and titled his head. I just continued my looking and measure. Then my face suddenly brightens up and I started to grab as many M boxers as I could. Then I walked towards the men and stopped in front of them. I turned my head and looked at Tobi.

"Tobi, how many boxers do you need?" I asked him

"Umm..Tobi thinks Tobi would need at least five pairs." Tobi said and I tossed five pairs in his basket. I then turned to Itachi. Before I could ask the same question he spoke up.

"Six pairs" he said and I tossed six boxers in his basket. Then there was Deidara. I turned my head and looked at him. I think I saw a light blush on his cheeks but before I could react he had turn his gaze away from mine and now he was looking in an other direction.

"I don't know….Maybe six,un?" he mumbled and I tossed six pairs in his basket.

I returned with the rest of the boxers to the shelf when Hidan's voice made me look back.

"Hey! What about me?" he said and now my blush was back. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"You need a larger seize. How many boxers do you need?" I said while I put back the rest of the M boxers. I then walked to the pile that had Large boxers and waited for his answer. When no one came I turned around and looked at him. I could have sworn that I saw Hidan blush a little. He looked at me with wide eyes and then he seemed to snap put of his daze when he saw me staring. He cleared his throat and then mumbled.

"Seven will do"

I grabbed seven pairs and tossed them in his shopping basket. I then pulled up the list and looked at it.

"Okay..that was the boxers. Now let's continue with the rest!" I said and started to walk towards the cloth section. Tobi walked beside me.

"Ne, Lin-chan! How were you able to find out the right boxer seizes?" he asked me and watched as my face turned red.

"I…..rather don't answer that question!" I said and speeded up a little.

"_Stupid boxers! Making me so embarrassed!"_ I thought

* * *

I know that I have said a dozens of times that I hate shopping. But I must say that after the little boxer thing incident, I kind of enjoyed to pick out clothes for the guys. Deidara is not as bad as I first thought and neither are Hidan. Heh..they can actually be quite amusing when you get to know them. They especially amused me when they both picked out a pair of pants and a sweater that together had the most horrible colour combination that I had ever seen. Well, at least I think that orange and pink doesn't go well with each other! They had laughed at my expression and I had a hard time not to laugh as well. But they had made me smile, I give them that much. Tobi had run around in the whole section, trying to find some good clothes. He had succeeded quite well but the problem was that he had picked clothes that were way too small for him. Itachi however were the same. He just walked beside us and didn't spoke. I wondered why he was so quiet but I didn't have the courage to start a conversation with him. Honestly, his eyes were still giving me the creeps!

Thankfully we were now finished with the list! We then went to the spot were Konan had told us to meet up. We were a little early so I sat down on the floor. Tobi sat immediately down beside me and started to ask me about my home village. But as we all could guess by now, everything I told him was a lie. I realised that I had a hard time to lie to him. Tobi was a really sweet guy and I had started to like him and Konan. The others were not that bad….well, some of them were but Hidan and Deidara were starting to get on my "Good list" so you could say that I didn't hate them anymore but that didn't mean that I liked them either, not yet at least! They were also asking me about my village and I tried to come up with as truthful answers as I could but I was much relived when I spotted Konan and the others heading our way.

I stood up and walked towards Konan with a smile. She looked like she were having the time of her life but the four men behind her looked like someone had told them that they only had one day left to live.

"_Konan must have given them a hard time!"_ I thought and my smile grew even bigger.

"Hay-Lin! Did it go well? I hope that they didn't give you too much trouble." She said and looked behind me at my little group.

"No, there was no trouble at all. Everything went smooth. How did it went for you?" I asked and eyed Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori, Kakuzu and Pein with a raised brow. Konan just smiled an evil grin and turned her head to look at them.

"Oh, I think they will get over it….eventually!" she said and then she turned to look at me.

"Well, now when they have all the things they need it's time for you and me to get what we need! Let's go to the woman section!" she said and grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the section that had women clothes.

"Must we come too?"

Konan turned and looked at Pein. She gave him an evil grin.

"Well, of course you all have to come! Me and Hay-Lin maybe need you're opinions for our choices of clothes. And the food section is almost beside the women section so we will go there after we are finished." She said and continued to walk towards the woman section. I didn't want to be near nine irritated criminals that hated shopping, right now so I started to run to catch up with Konan.

"Don't you think that you are a little bit too hard on them? I mean they can be dangerous!" I whispered to her when I caught up.

"Hay-Lin…..it's not easy to be a woman and live with nine males. This is the only time that we can get some payback and they know it! That's what's making this so incredible fun! It's called revenge!" she said and smiled a gentle smile at me.

"_Now I__ know why Konan too is a criminal! She's evil! But right now I think I like the idea of getting a little revenge on some of the members. This will be fun!" _I thought and felt how I too got an evil grin on my face. Fear the wrath of two vengeance looking females!

**2 ½ hours later! **

"I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!"

Hidan had just screamed the words that every member except me and Konan wanted to scream right now.

I smirked at the poor males that were sitting in different chairs outside the changing room. Me and Konan had first taken a looong time to decide what clothes we should test then we had taken an even more longer time to test them and pretend to not know what clothes we should buy. But the truth is that Konan and I had already decided what clothes we wanted to buy 1 ½ hour ago! Well, if aren't women the best persons too torture men then I don't know who is! Hehe..you should have seen them when we were at the underwear section. When Konan had picked out a black lace bra and then held it in front of my chest and asked them what they thought, Hidan, Deidara and Itachi(!) had to run out because of major nosebleeds! The others had either fainted on the spot or had turn scarlet red and looked in an other direction. Me and Konan had laughed so hard that we had rolled around the floor clutching our hurting stomachs.

Now Konan stood in front of a large mirror and spun around to check out the black dress that she was currently wearing.

"But Pein-sama. Don't you think this dress makes me look fat?" asked Konan and sounded like she were unsure about it. I can tell you that Konan wasn't fat at all! The woman had a body that would have made supermodels green in the face of jealousy. But the look on Pein's face and the others made it hard to not laugh.

"For Kami's sake Konan! No, you don't look fat in that dress! Can you please hurry up?" Pein had a desperate look on his face that told me that he's patient was reaching its limit. Konan just smiled a sweet smile at him.

"We are almost done. But first I have a dress that Hay-Lin must try!" she said and turned to look at me. Now it was my turn to look at her with a desperate stare.

"B-But Konan..I don't think that it would fit!" I tried but she had already dragged me inside of the little changing room. She then held up a beautiful dress. The dress was yellow and had a red pattern at the bottom and red ribbons on the short arm. There was white lace attached in the bottom of the dress.

"Try it on! You will look lovely!" Konan said and walked out of the changing room. I sighed and took of my black dress and grabbed the yellow one. I pulled it over my head and then I looked at my self in the small mirror. The dress reached the hollows of my knees and it left my shoulder bare. Thanks to the ribbons on the end of the arms the dress stayed that way. I turned around and saw that a bit my back was shown too.

"_Hmmm…either I'm going to freeze to death or I would have to __retake my karate lessons in case a pervert should spot me." _I thought

"Hay-Lin, are you done? If you are then come out so we can look at you" said Konan behind the curtain that separated the little changing room and the big changing room. I let out a deep sigh and stepped out. I saw that everyone looked up.

"Oh my, Hay-Lin! You look so beautiful!" said Konan and walked towards me. I looked at the floor; my cheeks had a light pink colour on them.

"Tobi thinks Lin-chan looks really cute!" I heard Tobi said and I looked up. I saw the stares of the members and the smile Konan gave me. She then nodded her head.

"We will defiantly have to take that one!" she said and then pushed me back into the little changing room. I took of the dress and pulled my old one on. Then I grabbed all the clothes I was going to buy and tossed them in my shopping basket. I then returned to the others and when I did Konan said that we just ha to get the food and then we were finished!

The food section was huge! It took us a lot of time to get all the stuff we needed. But when we were almost finished I told Konan that I needed to buy a toothbrush. Suddenly she got that evil smile on her face again.

"We only need to buy a toothbrush too. Let's go!" she said to the members. Some of them grunted in response and followed us.

When we got to the section that had toiletry stuff I realised why Konan had smiled that evil smile. A big part of the section contained of different types of tampons and pads! I turned my head and looked at the members and by their white and shocked faces they must have not been aware of this.

I smiled my own evil grin and turned to Konan.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Konan do you need tampons and pads? Cause I certainly do!" I said in an innocent voice. I saw how Konan's grin grew even bigger and she answered to in an innocent voice.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Thank you for reminding me!" she said and winked at me. I laughed a little and turned my head to look at the shocked men.

"My pleasure!" I said and turned to look at the shelf's that had tampons.

"Hmmmm…I think I need at least three boxes. My period can be a real pain." I said with a high voice so that the members could hear.

"I know! And there is so hard to know what type you should buy. I mean there are so many different kinds!" said Konan in the same high voice as I had.

"Tell me about it! Just look here..They have mini, maxi, reugular, extreme dry..The list can go on for an eternity."

"Yeah, but I think I will stick with the regular ones. They are not too big and not to small"

"Hmmm..I think I take the same as you! As you said not too big and not to small."

"But then we must decide what colour we want to have on the tampons. They have pink, blue, yellow and orange. Too bad that they doesn't have them in purple. That is my favourite colour!"

"Really! It's my favourite colour too! Don't you think its make a beautiful combination with blue?"

"Oh, yes! I remember that I had a dress once that was so……….." I didn't have a chance to hear the last part because suddenly we were interrupted by some very angry voices.

"JUST TAKE THE FUCKING THINGS OR I WILL SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA!"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT COLOURS AND CLOTHES OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"HURRY THE HELL UP, UN!"

"**IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I WILL EAT YOU**** BOTH!"**

"I WILL CHOP OF BOTH OF YOU'RE LEGS IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!"

"I WILL TURN YOU INTO HUMAN PUPPETS IF YOU KEEP ME WAITING ANYMORE"

"I WILL USE MY SHARINGAN TO TORTURE YOU IF YOU DON'T HURRY!"

"DON'T MAKE ME DESTROY THIS WHOLE PLACE!"

" Ehmmm..Konan-san, Lin-chan? Can you hurry up, please? Because Tobi starts to fell hungry so Tobi wants to go somewhere to eat!"

I and Konan stared at the members that were now trying to calm down. Then we grabbed six boxes with tampons and pads, a toothbrush and many tubes of toothpaste and tossed them into our baskets. Konan then turned her head and glared at the members.

"You know…..You guys could have told us that you wanted us to hurry up. Then we would have been done 3 hours ago!" she said and grabbed my arm and we both started to walk fast to get away from them.

"KOOOOOOOOONAN!!"

"HAY-LIN! RUN!"

Pein and the other males (except Tobi) looked like they were about to kill us so I obeyed Konan and we ran as fast as we could; laughing like maniacs!

**5**** hours later!**

I tossed myself on my bed. I had never been this exhausted in my whole life! But it had been a fun day!

After we had paid for everything (the total amount for everything almost gave Kakuzu an heart attack and Kisame had to carry him out of the market) we went to a Dango shop to get a very late breakfast. You could say that we even got a very lunch because it was late on the afternoon when we got out from the market.

It was my first time eating dangos but the stuff was really good. It was some kind of small balls that were stuffed with different kinds of flavourers. I don't know what they are made and I didn't want to ask the others because I think they would have been suspicious if they heard that I had never eaten dangos in my whole life.

The trip home were quite (as always) and it was hard to carry everything we had bought but we were all able to get back to the hideout alive. Men and Konan had packed all of the food in the fridge before going up to our rooms. There I had cleaned my room and now it was almost sparkling. But after I had cleaned Konan had come and she said that all of the members were going out on a mission tomorrow and that meant that I was going to be all alone in the hideout for two days! Pein had decided that I shall continue to wear the bracelet in case I did anything stupid. But now it would kill me if I left the hideout while they all were out on their missions.

I sighed and got up from the bed. I pulled of my dress and grabbed my new pyjamas that I had bought today. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

When I crawled under my blankets and had turned of the light I couldn't help myself to smile when I recalled this day's events. I thought about the Akatsukis and how fun it had been to teas them.

"_They aren't actually that bad. For being criminals!"_ I thought before I drifted into sleep.

* * *

ME: Woho!! This was a long chapter! My fingers hurts! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and hopefully you will like the next one as well! Until next time!


	8. Little Butterflies and I'm going to war!

Hello everybody! Sorry for the delay but I have tons of homework in school and therefore I haven't been able to write as much as I want to do. But enough with excuses, let's continue with the story! As you remember the whole Akatsuki is going out on a mission, leaving Hay-Lin alone in the hideout for two days. What will she do to not die out of boredom? Read and find out! **Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Little butterflies and I'm going to war!**

I have never and will never be a good morning person. I always staid in bed for as long as I could before I forced myself to get up and get ready for work. But today I even surprised myself when I almost flow up from the warm bed and rushed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Why the rush? You might ask yourself. Well, I thought it was obvious! The entire Akatsuki is going out for some mission leaving me alone in the hideout for two wonderful days! That leaves me a perfect opportunity to gather more information about the Mirror of Fate and maybe I can find a way to get home. I wanted them to go as quickly as possible so I thought that it was a good idea to prepare the breakfast, wake them up, make them eat all of the food FAST!, Send them out of the hide out and then dance around screaming I'M FREE!!...Yeah, that will work!

Satisfied with my…-Cough-..master plan, I grabbed a pair of black pants and a black sweater and got dressed. My hair was in it usual high ponytail and I looked my self in the mirror.

"_Looking good today, Honda! Any reason?" _I smirked at myself and answered

"Well thank you! And yes today is a very special day! I'm finally going to be alone in the hideout!" I said and then I turned to run out of my room.

I almost flow down the stairs and when I reached the kitchen I saw to my satisfaction that nobody was up yet.

"_Perfect! Let's get started!"_ I thought while I rolled up my sleeves. This morning had just started but it was going to be full of surprises, but I didn't know that yet!

**1 ½ hour later**

"Phew…..that was a unexpected hard work!" I said and wiped away the sweat on my forehead with my sleeve.

During this 1 ½ hour that I had been in the kitchen I had successfully made a breakfast that would fit a king….or nine kings and one queen if you would put it that way……. Well, you get the idea!

I had made tons of pancakes, piles of French toasts, eleven plates with rolled oats porridge that had sliced bananas on top of it, fried bacon and eggs and finally warm tea and cold milk. If they didn't like this then I would personally tossed them out of the highest cliff that I could find, but first I would force feed them with this food!

Now, the only thing I needed to do was to wake everybody up so they could eat breakfast à la Hay-Lin!

I was grinning when I walked up the stairs. Heh..I even started to sing a song that my mother always sang on the mornings when she woke me up for school. It was called The ten little butterflies!

_On a sunny morning mother butterfly went to wake up her ten little butterflies_

_The first little butterfly greeted his mother with a warm smile _

I was singing this verse until I reached the first stop. When Konan had given me a tour around the hideout she had luckily pointed out all of the members rooms. So according to my memory, the first door and my first little rising butterfly would be……

"Ooh Kakuzu! Rise and shine! Breakfast is ready and waiting for you! Kakuuuuzu!?" I said in a cheerful voice as I knocked on the door. I waited a little and then I knocked again, a little harder, and finally. My first little butterfly opened his door. But he didn't gave me that warm little smile that the little butterfly in the song did. He looked like he wanted to kill me but thankfully he were dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and of course he had his mask on him. I saw that his arms were stitched. I didn't had any time to think more about that because the glare Kakuzu gave me told me that if I didn't have a good reason to why I came and woke him, then I would be facing my doom quicker then I could say Oh shit!

"Ehehe…G-good morning?" I said and backed a little when he took one threatening step towards me.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked me in a dark voice.

"I-I think it is around 6:AM. I thought you wanted to eat breakfast before you went out on the mission" I said. Kakuzu stared at me.

"It's 6:AM?" he asked

"Y-Yeah"

"I will be down in a minute. Wake up the others as well. But be carful when you wake up Hidan. He can be a little grumpy on the mornings" He said. He turned and closed the door.

I stared at the door for a moment. Then I turned around and walked to the next door.

"Why thank you Hay-Lin for waking me and for making me such a splendid breakfast!" I muttered with a deep voice.

"Oh, no problem Kakuzu, it was my pleasure!"

Jeez, what is it with peoples on the morning. Okay, I'm not in such a good mood on the mornings as well but he didn't had to be so grumpy. I continued to sing until I reached the next door that belonged to Kisame.

_The next little butterfly was always cheerful_

_He looked out through the window and said_

_that this was going to be a great day_

"Kisame? It's time to wake up! I have made you some breakfast! It's going to get cold!"

I knocked on the door and waited. This time the door was opened directly and Kisame stepped out. He was fully dressed (Thank Heavens!) and had his cloak on but he didn't look too happy. We stood and looked at each other for a moment, none of us said a word.

"Good morning!" I said in an attempt to break the silence.

"Morning….Is everybody else up?"

"Only you and Kakuzu, I am going to wake up the others now. The breakfast is standing in the kitchen." I said and waited for him to respond. Suddenly he growled and closed his door behind him. He passed me and when he did I heard him mutter.

"Kami…This day is going to be a pain in the ass!"

"…….."

"Oookay…Good for you then!" I said and continued my wake up round and my song.

_The third little butterfly was the kindest of them all_

_He said that he was glad that a new morning had arrived _

_When he saw the sun rise in the east_

I stopped outside the next door.

"Sasori? It's time get ready for the mission! Breakfast is ready! Rise and shine!" I said and raised my hand to knock on the door but before I was able to, the door opened and reviled Sasori. He was already dressed in his cloak and all and looked tired.

"Good morning!" I said and smiled at him. First he stared at me, then he walked out and closed his door. He then turned around and walked towards the kitchen but just like Kisame I could hear Sasori mutter a few words.

"I hate the mornings!"

I was starting to get use to not get a cheerful reply from the members so I didn't had much hope when I walked towards the next door (Still singing!)

_The fourth little butterfly tried to dress himself this morning_

_In the end his mother helped him and they laugh together_

_As the sun was warming them with it's warm embrace_

"Deidara? Are you up? It's almost time to go out on the mission." I said and knocked on the door. The door opened and the first thing I saw was Deidara standing in his doorway, only dressed in his boxers. If I had ever doubt that he really was a man, I was definitely convinced now! My whole face turned red and I quickly tore my gaze away from him. He was muscular and I got to say that his abs was quite the eye candy! While I tried to gain back some of my self control, Deidara had got a devilish grin on his face. He stepped out from his room and walked towards me, I backed away as far as I could but soon I felt my back hit the wall behinde me. Deidara put his hands on the wall so now I was trapped.

"_Oh shit! His waaaaay too close! I can feel his fucking breath on my face! What should I do?!" _

I looked up and meet Deidaras blue eye. He smirked at me and leaned forward. He had his mouth against my ear and I could almost feel his smirk.

"Good morning to you too, little housekeeper,un…Can you be so kind and help me get dress? I'm sure we both will enjoy it,un" he whispered seductively in my ear

My body felt like it was melting. I actually started to think about accepting his offer…. Hey, I'm a woman for God's sake! But then something or someone (maybe my fairy godmother) must have hit me hard in the head, because I finally came back to my senses and realised what…..hrmm…….interesting and humiliating position that I and Dedara were in. Instead of turning red in the face from embarrassment, I turned red in the face because of pure anger. That son of a bitch was going to PAY!!

"HELL NO, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" I screamed and lifted my left leg and hit him in the crotch. He hissed in pain and doubled over clutching…….the spot that I had hit………Anyway, I turned and walked away.

"The breakfast is standing in the kitchen!" I shouted over my shoulder. This is why I hate blonds! Especially if their name was Deidara! I tried to calm down and therefore started to sing again on the song.

_The fifth little butterfly liked to be all alone_

_He used to sit under a three all day long_

_This morning he was eager to return_

_To his favourite spot on the earth_

I stopped in front of the next door and knocked softly.

"Zetsu? The breakfast is ready! Are you awake?" I asked and when I heard footsteps behind the closed door, I took a step back. Zetsu opened his door and was (thankfully) already dressed with his cloak on. The white side smiled at me while the black side looked a little annoyed.

"Good morning, Hay-Lin! Have you slept well?" he asked me with a friendly voice.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a winner! First price for given the first friendly reply this morning goes to……..ZETSU!"_

I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Yes, I have! Thank you for asking!" I said

"**Too bad! If you had been killed during the night I could have a nice breakfast this morning."**

"…………"

"_People, we are sorry to say that Zetzu is disqualified. The reason for this is his wish to eat our host for breakfast!" _

I stared at him for a moment. Then I slowly started to back away.

"Ookay…well, there is breakfast down in the kitchen if you are hungry" I said and turned and walked as quickly as I could to the next door. I felt my heart beat in my chest. I started to sing once again on the song in an attempt to calm down.

_The sixth little butterfly always greeted his mother with a hug_

_This made the mother butterfly full of love_

_Everything and everyone around them smiled_

_As the witness the love between a mother and her child _

I prepared myself as I knocked on the sixth door.

"Tobi?" I whispered and as I predicted the door flung up and soon I was fighting for my breath as Tobi held me in a bone crushing hug.

"Good morning Lin-chan! Tobi is so glad to see you!" ha said and lifted me up so that I no longer could reach the ground with my feet. He swung me back and forth and I could have sworn that I heard my ribs crack.

"T-Tobi……Can't…….b-b-breath!" I chocked out and felt to my relief that I was once again standing on the ground.

"Ne, Lin-chan? Is breakfast ready? Cause Tobi is reeeeally hungry!" he said

"Y-yes Tobi! The breakfast is standing in the kitchen!" I said while I tried to catch my breath.

"SWEET!"

I watched as Tobi jumped down the hall, towards the stairs and I smiled. He sure was handful but he was so cute! Since I was in a better mood now I almost, ALMOST didn't fell nervous for my next stop.

_The seventh little butterfly liked to dream_

_He liked to be in his own little world _

_Because there he could be an hero _

_And maybe meet the girl of his dreams_

I took a deep breath as I knock on the door that belonged to a person that I didn't really want to disturb.

"Itachi? It's Hay-Lin! Are you awake? The breakfast is ready in the kitchen" I said and waited. Hell no, I will not knock again!

The door slowly opened and you could hear it creak. This was just like a horror movie or a really scary nightmare! When the door was opened I saw nothing except darkness but when I looked up a little I could see two red eyes looking at me………….

"_SCARY!!" _

"T-t-the b-breakfast i-i-is re-ready a-and………….. I NEED TO GO!" I said and ran away as fast as I could. What is it with this guy? Dammit! Why is he so scary?! What have I ever done to make him act like that towards me?...But come to think of it….it was I who were acting strange back there. I mean he didn't do anything and I just ran away before he could say anything….Great…now I need to apologize to him!

I slowed down and stopped. I leaned against the wall and tried to calm down. I only had three doors left and I would survive them as well! On with the song!

_The eight little butterfly didn't sleep in his own bed_

_He was scared of the dark and didn't like to be alone_

_He was therefore always lying side by side with his older brother_

_The ninth little butterfly_

"Konan! It's time to get up! I have prepared some breakfast before you guys head out! Hurry before the others eats up everything!" I said while I knocked on her door. I heard footsteps behind the door so I took a step back. The door opened and out came……..

"S-S-SIR?!"

Yes, people. Here he was….The almighty leader of the Akatsuki and he was blushing like crazy too!

"Ummm…G-Good morning, sir…..Is Konan awake?" I asked and felt like this morning couldn't get anymore embarrassing. I caught the leader of an evil organisation in his fiancés room! Well, at least they are engaged.

"Good morning……Yeah, she's up..We will be down in a minute. Wake up the others as well" Pein said (still blushing!)

"I have already woken up the others…only Hidan is left, sir!" I said and turned to walk away but stopped when Pein spoke

"Be carful when you wake him up! He can be a real pain if you get on his bad side the first thing in the morning! Be gentle!"

I gulped and started to walk again. Just one more door to go and then I could run down and also eat some breakfast! Not that I want to brag but those pancakes were a coking masterpiece! I started to sing on the last verse on the song as I reached the door to Hidan's room.

_The tenth little butterfly was always awake when his mother came _

_He then used to throw his arms around her neck and give her a kiss on the cheek_

_And whisper a soft Good morning into her ear_

I stopped dead in my tracks. Images on Hidan giving me a kiss on the cheek and whisper a Good morning rushed through my mind………………………………What the hell am I thinking?!

I mentally cursed myself and felt embarrassment and irritation fill my body. What the hell was I thinking!? Stupid feminine hormones!

I knocked hard and loud on his door.

"Hidan! Time to get up! You're mission starts soon and you need to eat some breakfast! Hey! Wake up you lazy head!" I yelled and then I remember Peins words

"_Be gentle!"_

"……………………"

"_Oh, shit!" _

The door burst opened and out came a furious looking Hidan and like Dediara he was dressed in just his boxers! If I thought Deidara had a nice body it was nothing compared with Hidan's. This guy was like a walking god! Warning! Major nosebleed alert!!

I covered my nose with both of my hands and my face felt like it was on fire.

"_Curse you feminine hormones for making me look like I'm about to have a heart attack! And for making me feel like a pervert!" _

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, YOU FUCKING BITCH?!"

I took a step back as Hidan's words hit me full force. I almost blew away because of the pressure from his fit of rage. This man was even a worse morning person than I was!

"ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT OR ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION!? YOU FRIGGIN' ATHEIST! I'M GETTING PISSED HERE!"

I have been through my mothers little outbreaks in the past. I had even survived a lecture from my father once but nothing in the world could prepare me for the wrath of a cursing priest! I tried to find my voice and I found it buried deep down in my stomach.

"The breakfast is ready" I said and turned away. I started to walk away from him but soon I was running.

"Bastard!" I whispered

I know I had only my self to blame for not being carful but he didn't have to scream at me like that. Great, now I'm starting to sound like a whining little girl!

I reached the kitchen and walked in. All of the members (except Hidan of course) were sitting around the big dining table. They ate in silence and no one looked up when I came in. I grabbed my plate with the rolled oats porridge and sat down between Konan and Tobi. Konan looked up and smiled at me.

"By the look on you're face and the screaming we heard, you must have faced a woken Hidan for the first time." She said

"Yeah!" I muttered and started to eat

"I must say he was quite nice to you…I remember one time when Deidara were trying to wake him…"

"Konan! Don't say another word, un!" Deidara looked at her with a unspoken threat in his eyes

"And Hidan screamed at him, calling him a gender confused male!" Konan said and giggled a little at the memory.

Deidara just growled and continued eating his French toast. He then looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I said as I started to get annoyed by his gaze

"Nothing! It's just I could imagine you're face when Hidan stepped out,un The man only sleeps in his boxers. You're expression must have been hilarious, un!" he said and burst out laughing. I felt a vein pop up on my forehead but then I got an evil smirk on my face.

"You know.." I said over Deidara's laughter "Hidan sure has a nice body! He has definitely a more **masculine** body then someone else I know. Oh, by the way Blondie…How is Blondie junior doing?" I asked him with a sweet smile and looked at Deidara. He immediately stopped laughing and stared at me with wide eyes.

Every member around the table had stopped eating and looked back and forth between me and Deidara.

"Hay-Lin……..did something happened this morning between you and Deidara?" Konan asked me. My smile grew wider as I saw Deidara's face pale. Payback time, asshole!

"Why Konan..Glad you're asking! You see, when I was about to wake Deidara this morning he stepped out only wearing his boxers. Since I have doubted on his gender in the past he gave me a rather…..hrmmm…..different proposal and my answer was simple. A knee in the crouch and by the squeak Deidara made afterwards, I don't think that he will give me a proposal like that again! Ne, Deidara-**kun**?" I said with a grin when I saw the expression on his face.

Konan and the others just stared at me but then some of them started to laugh. Konan smiled an amused smile at me and she looked rather impressed. Right then Mr. Sunshine –observe the sarcasm- decided to make his entry.

"Why the Hell are you all laughing?" Hidan asked and looked around.

"Hay-Lin kneeled Deidara in his crouch this morning" Sasori said and ignored he death glare Deidara send him. Hidan just eyed me oddly before he got a smirk on his face.

"Heh…Didn't know you had the nerve to pull a fucking stunt like that. But then again, you have an ability to surprise me, seriously" he said and grabbed a French toast.

"_Was that a compliment he just gave me? Nah, I must be imagining things!" _

The rest of the breakfast went under silence- even during dinner this people are quite- and then Pein stood up.

"We will head out in ten minuets! Finish you're meals and we will meet at the entrance." He took his plate and put it in the sink. Konan and the other members did the same and soon I was left alone with Hidan and Itachi. I had just finish my meal so I got up and started to clean the dish. The thoughts in my head were spinning around like crazy. I had to apologize to both of them for this morning or I wouldn't bee able to relax when they had head out.

I was quickly pulled out from my thoughts when Itachi had come to put his dish down. When he turned around to leave I knew what to do! This was my chance! Go for it, Honda!

"Emm..Itachi?" I mumbled

"Hn?" Itachi stopped and looked over his shoulder. I felt a shiver run down my spine when my eyes meet his but I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour this morning! It was very rude of me to just run away like that. I'm sorry!" I said and lower my head. Suddenly I felt a hand pat me on my head and I looked up. I saw Itachi retrieve his hand and there was something else that was different with him. He looked like he was smiling!

"_Who knew that apologizing was the trick?" _I thought and watched as Itachi left the kitchen.

"Since when did you and that damn Uchia become so mushy with each other?"

I turned my head and looked at Hidan that was now standing beside me. When did he get over here? Oh, well! It's time for apologizing nr. 2

"Hidan?"

"What!?"

"I'm sorry for waking you up like I did this morning! I shouldn't have been yelling outside you're door like I did. It was very rude! I'm sorry!" I said and lower my head in shame.

"Don't apologizing all the time! Seriously, it's fucking annoying! There is nothing to be damn sorry about so just forget it, okay?! You don't have to act like you did something wrong. Actually it should be me who apologize to you for fucking screaming at you, you know! It's not like you could have known that I am fucking grumpy in the mornings….Argh! Just forget it, okay! "

I looked up and saw that Hidan started to walk out from the kitchen. I returned with cleaning the dish but this time I had a warm smile on my face.

"Thank you!"

**

* * *

**"Tob! Stop crying like a little baby and let go of Hay-Lin! We need to get moving!"

Sasori was in his puppet Hiruko -he had told me the name of the puppet under the shopping trip yesterday- and he sounded very annoyed. Not that I blamed him.

I felt myself sweatdrop when Sasori's words only made Tobi tightening his gasp around me. I started to pat his back a little.

"Tobi. It's not like you are going to be away for a year! I will see you again after two days!"

"B-But Lin-chan is going to be all alone! Tobi doesn't want that Lin-chan feels like Tobi is abandoned her!" he said between sobs –Yes, he was crying, if you wonder- I sighed and looked at Konan for help. She just smiled at the scene infront of her and didn't look like she wanted to help me either. Thank you so much, Konan!

"Okay, that's it! Seriously, you fucker! She is a full grown woman for Jashin's sake! She can fucking take care of herself for two damn days!" Hidan said and tried to loosen Tobi's gasp. When Tobi tightened it instead I had a real hard time to breath.

"Not helping!" I said and glared at Hidan.

"Listen, Tobi! If you finish you're mission with the others as quick as you can yhen you can come home to me faster! So if you let me go and head out then you can finish the mission faster and come home! I promise that I wont feel alone and abandon!" I said in a cheerful voice. Finally Tobi let go of me. He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me deep in the eyes.

"Really?" he asked me and this formed a warm smile on my face

"Really!" I said and took a step back. Pein had a creepy smile on his face and when Tobi had stept aside he walked towards me and handed me a hell of a long list. I looked at him with confusion written all over my face. He just smirked at me.

"This is some things that I want you to do when we are gone. If I discover that you have missed a single task on the list there will be unpleasant consequences. Do you understand?"

"_I HATE THAT MAN!" _

It took all of my self control to not beat him senseless right on the spot. Instead I forced my self to lower my head and reply.

"I understand, sir!"

Pein nodded and then he and the others walked out of the big entrance door. In the doorway Konan turned and looked at me.

"We will be back as soon as possible! Try to not burn down the house while we are gone, okay?" she said and I nodded a reply.

When the door closed and the whole place had become quiet, I was finally able to do something that I had wanted to do for a long time now…………….I jumped up and down in the air, screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"THEY HAVE LEFT! THEY HAVE LEFT! I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Suddenly the door burst opened and I froze on the spot. My arms were raised above my head and my left leg was kicking forward- in other words a rather weird position!

"I forgot my bags with clay,un!"

Deidara walked in and grabbed two small bags with clay. He was about to walk out again when he turned and looked at me.

"You know………..You look ridiculous,un…….and…..we could hear every word that you screamd……Pein wanted me to tell you that he also wants you to do all of the laundry before we gets back. He had forgotten to write that on the list,un…..Well…see you later,un!"

When Deidara had closed the door once again and the silence was once again spreading through the hideout I felt how I just wanted to melt through the floor. No, I wanted to go to a dark corner somewhere and sulk like the idiot I was.

"_No! I won't let a very embarrassing event bring me down! I am Honda Hay-Lin and I don't give up! I will do everything on the list as quickly as I can and then I will continue to search in the library for a way to get back home! Yeah! That's exactly what I am going to do!" _

I grabbed the list and raised it so I could read what needed to be done.

"_I am not going to let a list with a few…………..a few………………..a few…………..WTF!!" _

When I eyed the list through I could swear that my soul left my body. Was Pein really serious!? There was no way I could do all of this until thet got back!

Ha wanted me to:

Clean the library and put all the books in alphabetic order after their titles

Clean the whole kitchen and the whole living room

Vacuum-clean the whole hideout

Clean all of the members rooms

Clean Pein's office and sort all of his papers after date and lay them in different piles

And on top of all this I had to do all of the laundry!

"N-no way!"

I stared at the list with wide eyes. First I just stood like that for a moment but then I regain my posture and when I looked up from the list I had determination written all over my face. I walked towards the little broom cupboard and grabbed an apron and rag that I tied around my head. When I walked towards the kitchen with all the necessary equipment that I would require, I realised that cleaning was just like war! It demanded a tuff soldier to do the work! And right now I had declared war against the whole hideout!

* * *

It was a dirty and dangerous job. Hell, for a moment I thought that I was not going to survive this nightmare! The hideout had had the upper hand but after a sweaty battle- with a lot of strong and unpleasant words from my side- I had been able to triumph!

I had been cleaning since 8:AM this morning, the clock was now 9:PM on the evening. I was totally exhausted! During these 13 hours of non stop cleaning I have been able to do almost everything from the list of Hell!

I had cleaned the kitchen and the living room so now the rooms were almost sparkling. I had clean Pein's office and sort 1200 different documents after date and put them in different piles. I washed all of the laundry that was in the laundry room and I hang up all the clothes, sheets and underwear's so that it could dry. I have vacuumed clean the whole hide out -I didn't even know they had a vacuum cleaner in this place! But in the end the machine had been so full of dust and dirt that it almost blew up when I was finished! I was truly impressed of myself when I was even able to clean the library and sort every book in alphabetic order. The only thing that was left was to clean the member's rooms. But I didn't have enough strength for that this evening.

In fact I couldn't even move from the couch in the living room to the kitchen so I could fix something to eat. My stomach growled of hunger and I knew that I had to eat something! I slowly stood up from the couch and I almost crawled to the kitchen. There I was able to grab an apple. It would have to do right now. The question now was how to get back to the couch?! I slowly started to move and as if someone had given me extra strength, I made it to the couch. I collapsed on it and slowly started to eat my apple.

I hadn't been able to do any research about the Mirror of Fate and it made me pissed of! But I knew my limits and if I tried to walk up the big stair then I would have died of exhaustion! If I cleaned the member's rooms tomorrow as fast as I could then I would have plenty of time to check it up afterwards before the Akatsuki got back!

"_Good plan, Honda!" _I thought and soon I quickly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

The first thing I notice when I woke up the next morning, was that I was so hungry that even the couch looked yummy! I needed food and I needed it NOW!

I sat up and growled when every muscle in my body started to protest.

"N-need………………FOOD!" I murmured and slowly started to walk towards the kitchen. There I found some instant ramen and after ten minuets I was happily slurping the noodles in a quick speed! Never had food taste so delicious! Suddenly I remembered that I still had the members room to clean before I could do some research in the library.

"_Better hurry up, Honda!" _

I quickly devoured the rest of the food and as soon as I had tossed the plastic bowl in the trash I grabbed the cleaning equipment that I would need and headed towards the second floor.

The first room was Kakuzus and when I stepped into the room I saw to my surprise that the room was quite clean already. Konan had told me that all of the bedrooms had a bed, a wardrobe, a large desk with a chair and a connected bathroom. The only thing with this room was that it had a huge safe in one of the corners. Wasn't Kakuzu the one that took care of Akatsuki's finances? I guess this is where he keeps all of the money.

As attempting as the thought of breaking the safe and steal a little money, to get some revenge on the Akatsuki was, my pride stopped me. That was not the way I wanted to do things! I mentally cursed myself for even thinking about stealing and started to vacuum clean the room, changing sheets in the bed and finally dust the whole room. But the most humiliating task I did was to clean the toilet! It was gross and I felt sick when I headed for the next room. All of the laundry that I found in Kakuzuz room was lying outside and I would take care of it later. Next stop was Kisames.

The first thing I saw when I walked into the room was a large aquarium with a lot of small, different looking fishes! I let out a small laugh when I thought how typical it was for a man that looked like a shark to have an aquarium in his bed room. Unlike Kakuzus room that had been grey, this room was painted in a dark blue colour. It was clothes lying on the floor here and there but other than that it was pretty clean in here as well. I repeated the cleaning process that I had done in Kakuzus room- including cleaning the toilet- and soon I could look around and fell pleased with my work. I discovered a can with fish food and gave the fishes some of it. They seemed happy and I thought that I would ask Kisame if I could help him clean the aquarium someday. I have always loved all sorts of animals, including fishes and I would love to help him look after them when he couldn't.

I dumped all of the dirty laundry outside the door and continued to Sasori's room. When I opened the door and stepped in I thought that I was about to faint. Everywhere……it laid body limbs everywhere in the whole room! Even on the walls there were hanging legs and arms! But the thing that frightened me the most was that in front of me there was hanging three persons. Their eyes had held an empty look and I felt that I had started to shake out of fear! What kind of person was Sasori that had human limbs in his room? I took a quick step back and suddenly I bumped into something. I turned around and came face to face with a fourth person……………

I have never screamed so high in my whole life! Shit, I think that I screamed so high that anyone that was less than a kilometre away from the hideout would hear me.

I backed away and reached out for the door. Instead I managed to press the light button and the whole room lightened up. I just stood and stared at the scene infront of me and then I started to fell like an idiot. There was limbs hanging on the walls and laying on the floor……but it was not human limbs. It was just wooden parts that most likely belonged to Sasori's puppets and the persons that I saw hanging infront of me were not humans, they were puppets!

"Ehehehe…opps, silly me!" I said and scratched the back of my head. I saw that like my room, Sasori's was painted in a red colour.

I started to pick up the puppet parts and put them in different piles on Sasori's desk, hands in one pile and legs in one other and so on. Then I did the usually cleaning in his room- including the toilet- and I was soon finished! I took a closer look at one of the puppets and I couldn't help but to admire Sasori's skills when it came to create something impressive like this! Maybe if I asked nice he would let me watch him create a puppet?

Dumping his laundry outside of his room I went to the next room.

Deidara's room was just like I had expected it to be, a natural disaster! It looked like a tornado had passed here! Every inch of the floor was covered in dirty clothes and white clay. I stared wide eyed at the room. The walls were painted in a yellow colour and there were two big shelf's hanging on the walls. On one of the shelfs I saw a lot of white figures, probably made of the white clay. There were some strange looking birds, spiders and butterflies on one of the shelves. The other had all kinds of different animals on it and I stared in awe on the small sculptures. You could say a lot about Deidara but he sure could create some beautiful sculptures!

I stopped looking at the sculptures and instead I looked at the floor. I sighed and rolled up my sleeves. This was going to be a hard thing to defeat!

**1 hour later!**

"That Blondie is going to pay big time when I get my hands on him!" I said and gritted my teeth as I was finally able to toss out his laundry from the room. I had worked hard to get all of the clay on the floor, to let go of the clothes. You see, the clay had melted and then stiffen and therefore it had been necessary to get the clay of the clothes since the clay had made that the clothes were stuck into the floor.

It had took me one hour to get all of the clothes and clay from the floor so I could vacuum clean the whole place, and do the other things that needed to be done! I won't even tell you how that bastard's toilet looked like! I thought that I was going to throw up when I looked at it. How could he even use that thing when it looked like that!? Now the toilet was sparkling and before I left I had to look at the sculptures again. These little things made me miss the times when I used to paint. I had never been able to paint since I got here and God, I missed the felling you got when you started to paint something and saw how it slowly came to life before you're very own eyes. Maybe if I could drop my self pride, I would ask Deidara how he created those wonderful sculptures.

I sighed and went to the next room. This room belonged to Zetsu and as I predicted, when I opened the door and stepped inside, the room was painted in a dark green colour and the whole room was covered with different plants. The room itself was pretty cleaned so the only thing I needed to do was to pick up the dirty clothes that was lying in a corner. Then I cleaned the room- and the toilet- and when I was about to walk out of the room a very beautiful flower caught my sight. It reminded me of a red rose, only that this one was much much bigger and it didn't have any thorns like a normal rose had. I didn't give the flowers any water in case some of them needed something different. I hadn't recognise none of the flowers so decided that I would ask Zetsu about them when he came back. The laundry now laid outside of his room and I continued with the next one.

The next room belonged to Tobi and I felt a huge sweat drop form at the back of my head as I stepped into his room. The whole room was painted orange and on his bed there were a lot of different teddy bears. I smiled when I picked up one of them. It was a really cute teddy bear and the orange colour reminded me of Tobi. How a guy like him could become a member of this organisation, was a very good question for me. I had started to like him and his childish manner. Even if he could be really annoying sometimes with the hugging part, he always made me laugh.

I growled when I saw the mess he had in his room and I started to pick up the dirty clothes and other stuff like shurikens –the oddly shaped knifes that I mentioned before- and books. The titles of the books surprised me. One of them was about advanced ninjutsu and another was about how to create different antidotes and other necessary medicines. When I was done with Tobi's room and the laundry laid outside of his room I started to walk towards the next that I honestly didn't want to clean…Itachi's room.

I slowly opened the door and looked inside. The room was painted in a dark brown colour and it looked normal. There was nothing that looked dangerous in it so I took a carful step inside. For being a person that not shows his emotions so often, Itachi surly was a man that kept order in his room. I notice a small pile with laundry in the corner and I picked it up but then something caught my eye. It was a picture on a little boy. I picked it up and held it infront of my eyes. The boy looked like Itachi and I started to wonder if Itachi had a son, somewhere out there. But then I remember that Kisame had told me, when I had asked him why Itachi looked so emotionless all the time, that Itachi once murdered his whole clan along with his family. The only one that survived the massacre was Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. No one knows why Itachi let Sasuke live and now his younger brother had sworn to revenge his clan by killing Itachi. Maybe this little boy on the picture was Sasuke? Then why did Itachi have a picture on a person that wanted to kill him?

I didn't think it was such a good idea to ask Itachi about this so I grabbed the picture and laid it on the desk in his room. Then I cleaned the whole room and tossed the laundry outside. After cleaning the toilet –which was still extremely humiliating and disgusting- I continued to Konan's room.

When I opened the door I quickly realised why Konan hadn't point out Pein's room when she gave me the tour around the hideout. It became very obvious that she and Pein shared room when I stepped in and saw that there was a double bed standing inside of the room. The room was coloured in a blue tone but unlike Kisame's, this colour were lighter. It gave the room a somewhat feminine look. I couldn't help myself when I felt a smile grow on my face when I started to clean. The room was already cleaned so I just changed the sheets, cleaned toilet and took care of the laundry before I headed for the last room, Hidans!

"I'm almost done now!" I said and opened the door with a smile. Then I backed away and raised my hands so that I covered my mouth. The floor in the room was covered with blood! I took a shaky step inside and looked around. The room was painted black and there was a large symbol on the wall infront of me. The symbol was like an up side down triangle with a circle around it. It was red and the colour looked a lot like blood. What in the world did that man do in here!? I remember that Konan once told me that blood was a part of Hidan's religion or something. I also remember the day when I had tried to kill Hidan and he told me that he was immortal. Did all of this blood come from him?!

I saw that there were a lot of weapons hanging on the walls and it didn't really surprise me since I had been told by Kakuzu that Hidan loved all kinds of sharp weapons. But what did surprise me was that he had a book shelf in his room filled with books. I didn't know the man could read!

I decided to take a closer look later after I had finished cleaning and by the looks of the floor and the bloody sheets in his bed, it would take a long time before I would be finished with scrubbing all the blood away!

**1 ½ hour later!**

"Stupid……..religious……….bastard…….kill……..him!" I muttered when I finally were finished cleaning the whole room. It wouldn't have taken quite so long if it hadn't been for the shock I received when I saw that Hidan's bathroom also were totally covered with blood. It had taken me awhile to build up the strength I needed in order to scrub the whole bathroom –including the toilet- so that it was shining. But I had succeeded and you almost couldn't recognise the room now. Now for the book shelf!

I walked towards it and eyed thorough the titles. They were all about Jashinism or weapons, but one book caught my eyes. It was some kind of bible and when I looked at the title I saw that this was the bible for Hidan's religion, Jashinism. I had been curios about his religion for a while now and what can be a better way to find out about a religion, then to read the holy scripts of the religion itself?

I sat down on Hidan's bed –that now had cleaned sheets instead of the bloody ones- and started to read.

The more I read about Jashinism the more horrified I became. Jashinism was a religion that prevents the follower to go to hell if the follower were killed or died –which I doubt and I will explain later why-. The religion demanded sacrifices and with that we are talking about human sacrifices! The god, Lord Jashin, gives his follower a gift of immortality. The follower won't be able to die because of injury, disease, age etc. The prize is unquestionable loyalty and regular prays and sacrifices. The sacrifice ceremony contains that the worshiper draws the symbol on the ground and stands inside of it. He then tastes his victim's blood and then he stabs himself in the heart. Since he is immortal he will not die from this but his victim receives the same injury as if the victim had stabbed himself. The victim dies and the worshiper prays for the victim's soul.

When I had read that much I closed the book and put it back in the self. I didn't know what I would think about Jashinism but one thing is certain! I don't want to get on Hidan's bad side and end up as a virgin sacrifice for his god! I grabbed the laundry and walked out of the room.

On my way to the laundry room I picked up all of the others laundry and there I packed it inside of the washing machine. I started the machine and left. I was finally finished with all of the tasks that Pein had ordered me to do!

"_Hurray for the awesome Honda Hay-Lin! Give it up, people for this amazing woman!!" _I cheered for myself as I danced out in the living room. The clock was 6:PM so that meant that I had enough time to search in the library for more info! Life can be great!

When I started to head upwards the stair to the library I suddenly heard the door opened.

"Lin-chan! We're back!!"

"_And sometimes life can be a real asshole! Wasn't they supposed to come back tomorrow?" _

I growled in frustration when I heard more people walk in through the door. All my hard work for nothing! I turned around and tired not to look like the world had come to an end. But when I had turned and looked at the members I suddenly had to fight back the laugh that threatened to come up.

"Is it raining outside?" I asked in an innocent voice. All of them looked like soaked cats or something. It was water dripping from them and it had started to form a big pool of water under them.

"_My cleaned floor!" _I thought and felt my left eye twitch.

"It has been raining the whole time under our mission but luckily we were able to finish it sooner than expected." Konan said and it was just until now that I saw how tired she looked. In fact all of the members looked extremely tired. They even looked a little pale.

"T-Tobi tried to……..-atcho-….hurry up…as…-sniff- fast as Tobi…..c-could!" Tobi said and it was obvious that he was freezing. I felt how a smile formed on my face and I walked towards them.

"Tobi..you're going to catch a nasty cold if you don't get some dried clothes on!" I said and eyed them all.

"That goes for all of you!" I said and raised a brow when I heard some sneezes and sniffles.

"L-Lin-chan…..Tobi doesn't feel so good!" Tobi said before he started to fall forward.

"Tobi!"

I managed to catch him before he hit the ground and I slipped my hand under his mask so that I could touch his forehead. He was burning up!

"Tobi has a fever! We need to carry him to his room and get him into some dried clothes!" I said and looked up. I froze when I looked at them in order. I carefully laid Tobi on the floor and walked over to the others. I put my hand on each of their foreheads and compared their temperatures with my own. When I had examinant them all I sighed deep.

"I suggest that you all go up to you're rooms and put on some dried clothes. Then go straight to bed! Every one of you has a high fever and from the looks of it you all have also caught a nasty cold!"

Well, isn't life just greeeeeeeaaaaaaaaat?!

* * *

ME: If Hay-Lin didn't already have enough problems to worry about. Now she has to take care of ten sick criminals! How will she survive this extremely difficult task?! Read and find out in the next chapter! Now……be so kind and **REVIEW**!!


	9. Me to the rescue!

Hello! Now it's time for the next chapter of Love is just a lie! This time Hay-Lin must nurse ten sick criminals and that is not as easy as it sounds! How will she survive this nightmare?! Read and **ENJOY!! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Me to the rescue!**

"_Why!? WHY!!"_

I wanted to raise my hands up high in the air and scream those words out loud but since everybody had finally gone to bed and since I didn't want to disturbed them, I dismissed that thought.

"_How the Hell did they all managed to get sick?! I thought that at least Hidan should be okay since he is immortal and should be immune against diseases, but Noooo…... He was, just like Tobi, burning up in fever! Why does God hate me so much?!" _

I had managed to help them up to their rooms and there I had give them all dried clothes, before I had to run out in order to get as far away from their rooms as possible, when they had started to undressed themselves.

Right now I prepared some hot chicken soup for them all, since Konan had told me that they hadn't eat anything during the whole mission since Tobi had been unbearable and nagged on them to hurry up. I had also prepared some wet rags so that I could lay them on their foreheads to bring down their fevers. But there was one thing that made me smirk evilly when I thought about it. In order to find out how sick they really were I needed to take their temperature and how do you do that? You stick down a thermometer as deep down in their throats as possible. That would be fun! Especially if you "by accident" stuck it down a little too far!

I poured up the soup in ten bowls and now the question was how to carry all of them, ten spoons, wet rags and a thermometer to the invalids upstairs?!

I thought about the rolling table that was standing in the library, on the second floor. If I carried the bowls two at the time I could serve all patients at the same time! That would work!

I ran up and to get the table and rolled it so it was standing above the last step of the stair. Then I started to carry the bowls and soon I had a rolling soup restaurant! I put some saucepan lids on the bowls in order to keep the soup warm.

"_Let's get this nursering stuff over with!" _

I started to head towards my first stop and the first patient. As you probably could guess by now, it was Kakuzu who was first! I grabbed a bowl with soup and a spoon plus the wet rag and knocked on his door.

"Kakuzu? I'm coming in!" I said and opened the door. When I closed the door behind me I saw that he lay in his bed. I walked towards him and I put down the bowl on the little table beside his bed.

I notice that his mask was hanging on the chair and realised that this was going to be the first time that I would see Kakuzu without his mask! I turned my head and looked at the sleeping man. My eyes widen as I saw that he his mouth were stitched from the corners of his mouth to the back of his head. Kakuzu had black hair that went down a little in his face. Heh.. who would have known that without his mask, Kakuzu looked rather……….cute? I smiled a little when I bent down and gave his shoulder a gentle shake.

"Kakuzu? Wake up….I have brought you some food…" I whisper and saw that he started to move.

"_Well, at least he isn't dead!" _I thought and suddenly Kakuxu opened his eyes. He growled and touched his forehead. He then slowly sat up and looked at me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and lay my hand on his forehead to cheek his temperature.

"_Hmmm…I will have to use the thermometer."_ I thought and retrieved my hand.

"I think that you can boil an egg on my forehead!" he said and growled again. I guessed that he must have a master headache. I grabbed the thermometer and gave it to him.

"Put that under you're tongue and close you're mouth. Keep it closed until I come back with some pain killers for you're headache. Kakuzu just nodded and when I saw him put the thermometer in his mouth I rushed out and headed towards the medical cabinet in the kitchen. There I grabbed a whole parcel with pain killers in case if anyone else had a headache.

When I returned to Kakuzu's room I saw to my satisfaction that he still had the thermometer in his mouth. Sometimes people can be a pain and just take out the thermometer before it was ready.

I took the thermometer and looked at it. He had a temperature of 40 degrees and that meant he was really sick. I sighed and put down the thermometer. I handed him the pain killers and a glass of water. He quickly took and swallowed the tablets and the water before he gave me the empty glass.

"Thank you" he said and was about to lay down again but was stopped by me.

"You must eat something!" I said and held up the bowl with soup.

"Not hungry!" he muttered and tried to lie down again but was once again stopped when I grabbed his arm. I gave him one of my best glares and said in a low voice.

"Listen buddy! I worked my ass of when you guys were out on that mission so that I could relax a little before you came back. We both know that that plan failed big time and now I have to work my ass of again in order to take care of ten sick criminals. I have made this soup so that you can become healthy again fast since I don't want to not only take care of the household but also be some kind of a nurse for you guys too! So don't tell me that you're not hungry because you're going to eat it even if that means that I have to force feed you!"

The last words was not a threat, it was a promise! Kakuzu must have notice my moment of madness because ha grabbed the spoon and started to eat, not quick but he ate the soup!

I grinned in victory and started to walk towards the door. In the doorway I turned and looked at him.

"I will take the bowl on my way back. You don't have to eat it all but is good if you eat at least half of it!" I said and closed the door behind me.

Hey, he is sick and that means that I have to at least be a little nice to him. Urgh….I don't like the sound of me being nice to them but at least they hadn't kill me yet so I guess I owned them this much. I also remembered that I have forgotten to put the wet rag on his forehead but I decided to do that when I picked up the bowl.

"_Hmm..I wonder if Kakuzu liked the soup?"_

While I was deep in thought about my coking skills, I reached Kisame's room. Since Kisame was a real tall guy, and even if he was sick he probably had a large apetite so I had made him a big bowl with soup. I grabbed the bowl, the spoon, the painkillers and a wet rag and knocked on the door.

"Kisame? Are you awake? I have some food here!" I said and soon I heard a weak voice

"Come in!"

I opened the door and saw to my horror that Kisame was laying on his stomach, on the floor! He had only his boxers on but let's forget about that! There was a blue man lying on the floor here, people!

"Kisame!"

I quickly put down the things I held on the desk and kneeled beside him. He looked extremely pale but he looked up so that he was looking at me in the eye. I saw him force himself to form a weak smile.

"I think I need some help to get to the bed." He said. I nodded and stood up. I walked towards the bed and pulled down quilt. I then fixed his pillows so that he would be sitting up in the bed.

The only thing left was to help him get up from the floor. As I said before, he was quite tall and that meant he must be heavy! I knelled beside him again and grabbed his left arm. I put it around my shoulder with my left hand and with my right I grabbed him around his waist.

"Are you ready?" I asked and saw that he nodded

"On three………..one……..two………….THREE!" I said and pulled.

I was right! He was heavy! But that was because he was very muscular! I even think this man had more muscles than a body builder! But since he was so tall, he didn't look like a muscle man and Thank heavens for that! I always had a hard time to not laugh when I saw men that looked like they ate steroids for breakfast! They looked like trolls! You know what I mean…..Right?! But enough with muscles and steroids!

With common strength, me and Kisame was able to get him in bed. I pulled the quilt over him and I heard how he sighed in relief.

"Thanks kid!" he said and closed his eyes. This is were I decided to breake in.

"Oh no! Before I let you sleep, I need to take you're temperature and then you can tell me why you were laying on the floor!" I said in a definite voice. Kisame just growled and opened his eyes.

I took the thermometer and put it in his mouth. He just looked grumpy and I couldn't help to giggle.

"Wass sho funni?" he asked me. I just grinned at him.

"Don't opened you're mouth or you will ruined the thermometers measurement!" I said and sat down at the end of his bed.

It took three minuets before I took the thermometer from his mouth. It showed 51 degrees!! But that is impossible. Kisame should be dead if he had a high temperature like this! But he was very alive right now! I quickly stood up.

"We need to cool you down! Lay still!" I said and grabbed the wet rag. I put it on his forehead and when I was about to get some more rags I was stopped by Kisame.

"I think that this is a good time telling you that since I'm a half shark demon, I have a higher temperature than normal humans. Which means that if the temperature shoved 47 or lower, that means that I am perfectly healthy! But sometimes my human half takes a turn and that's why I laid on the floor. My human side couldn't take the high fever so I needed to lie down for a while" he said and gave me a grin.

I felt relived and at the same time I couldn't help but to smile a little. It must have been funny for him to see my reaction earlier.

"Even if that's the case, you still have a very high fever! I have some chicken soup here. I suggest that you eat it! According to Konan, you haven't eat since the morning yesterday" I said and handed him the bowl. He just looked at it first but then he grabbed it and I watched in amusment when he started to devour the soup. I waited for a moment since I realised that he would be finished quite soon. I turned and looked at his aquarium for a while. I must have starred at it for a long time because suddenly Kisame's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You like the aquarium?"

I turned and meet his gaze and smiled a little.

"Mmm..I have always been very fond of all kinds of animals, even fishes. But I don't think I have seen these kinds before..What name has this kind?" I asked and returned to look at the colourful fishes. I heard how Kisame let out a little chuckle before he responded.

"These are extremely rare so their kinds don't even have a name yet. But they are very beautiful and they make a excellent company on rainy days." He said and laughed a little at my expression.

"Fishes….a funny company…….well, thats new!" I said and laughed. Then I remembered what I wanted to ask Kisame when I had cleaned in his room earlier.

"Emmm..Kisame?"

"Mmm?!"

"Do you think that…I could…….maybe one day………."I stopped unsure how to ask the question.

"_**Can I help you clean the aquarium someday and help you take care of the fishes when you are out on missions?**__ Yeah, that sounds really sensible…………..NOT!" _

"What? What did you say?" Kisame looked at me and titled his head in confusion. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Do you think that I could help you someday to clean the aquarium and maybe help you take care of the fishes when you are out on missions? They need someone to give them food and if you're out then I could….I mean….well…..You know what I mean, right?!" I said with a frustrate voice and felt how my cheeks became red when I stared into Kisame's widen eyes. When he then started to laugh after a while I became even redder in the face. I grabbed the empty bowl and started to walk out of the room muttering.

"Never mind!"

"Wait kid!"

I stopped and turned to look at him. He looked tired but he was still smiling.

"If you really want to then I am more than happy to let you help me sometimes!"

I blinked and then I felt a blush form on my cheeks. I smiled at him before I walked out.

"Thank you! Now get some sleep!"

"Yes ma'm!"

I had a smile on my face when I came to the next door.

"_Kisame is actually a nice guy! His definitely not on my bad list anymore! He looks like I guy you can talk to if you are troubled…" _

Sasori was my next patient. I grabed everything I needed and knocked on his door.

"Enter!"

I opened the door and walked in but soon I had too back out again. Sasori was………was………..was

"GAAAAAH!! HE'S ALIVE!! PINOCCHIO DOES EXIST!!"

The man standing in front of me had exactly tried to pull on a t-shirt when I had walked in. Now I had seen four (including Sasori) of the members when they didn't had a shirt on and I wasn't complaining that much –how often are you able to see a well build criminal without his shirt? Honestly?!

But the thing with this man was that he didn't have a regular body! He was a puppet! This man was made of wood! Even if his face looked real and he was good looking, I couldn't help but to feel a little nauseous when I saw his chest. He had some kind of a round thingy sticking out on his chest. I could see some blood vessels coming out from it, under his wooden skin and on the "thing" there was a symbol for Scorpion.

Sasori eyed me oddly and pulled on his shirt. He then walked towards his bed pulled down the quilt and laid down under it. He was sitting up and continued to stare at me.

"Who is Pinocchio?" ha asked me and wrinkled his brows. I gulped and then I started to laugh nervously.

"It was a ghost story that the elders used to tell in my village. It was about a man that died and then became a puppet. He killed children in the most horrible ways! His name was Pinocchio." I said and walked in. I put down the bowl and grabbed the thermometer. Just when I was about to give it to him, a question popped up in my head.

"Umm..Sorry for asking this but….is it really possible for a person made of wood to become sick and to eat? I mean….do you even have a stomach?" I asked. First Sasori didn't respond and I started to think that I had offended him. When I was about to apologize he finally spoke.

"I think you saw that little thing that had a symbol for Scorpion on my chest?" he asked and I nodded

"Well, the truth is that that thing is the only part of me that is still human. It is some kind of a heart if you put it that way. Well anyway, this is just like a ordinary human part so it can became sick and since I use chakra to perform my puppet techniques, I need to eat in order to give my heart the energy it needs to create chakra. Was that an answer on you're question?"

I just stared at him as I tried to figure out what the hell he had said! So he had a heart and that thing was the only thing that was still connected to a normal body? He could become sick thanks too this and he needed to eat in order too create chakra……..Did I get it right?

"_Pretend that you understand! Just Smile and nod and give him the thermometer. Then let him eat his soup and get the hell out of here! Before Benjamin the cricket decides to let this Pinocchio turn you into a puppet!"_

I smiled and nodded when I gave him the thermometer. He looked at it first before he put it in his mouth. Then I remembered that I had forgotten to clean the thermometer between the rooms. That meant that right now Sasori had Kakuzu's and Kisame's saliva in his mouth as well as their bacterias. But if I mentioned that I would probably become a puppet faster then I had time to say "Opps, my bad!"

I tried not to think about it so I started to look on the puppet that had scared me when I had cleaned in here. That's right! My question for Sasori!

"Um. Sasori?" I asked

"Mm?" I heard a muffled answer and remembered that he had the thermometer in his mouth. But that meant that he could not interrupt me when I asked the question. Here it goes!

"I cleaned here earlier and I couldn't help but to think on how amazing these puppets are……."

"_Whoa there girl! Don't get too mushy! You might end up with a reputation as a suck up!" _

"And I wonder if you could let me watch one day when you build one. I really want to know how you are able to create something amazing as that!" I said and smiled at him. He just stared at me with wide eyes.

"_I'm officially a suck up!"_ I thought and sweat dropped. Since it had been three minutes I took the thermometer and looked at it. The Wooden-boy had 39 degrees, so that meant that he had a high fever as well. I sighed and grabbed the bowl with soup.

"Eat this! It will make you feel better. I will come back for the bowl later!" I said and grabbed the thermometer and started to walk out from the room.

"Fine!"

I turned around and looked at Sasori. I think that I saw a little blush on his cheeks –

"_Wait, is it possible for a puppet to blush?"_

"W-what?!" I asked

"It's fine! You can come and watch me create a puppet one day. If you are quiet when I make it!" he said and started to eat the soup. Once again I felt how a smile formed on my face.

"Thank you! I will be looking forward to it!" I said. This time I swear I saw his cheeks turn red

"_So it IS possible for puppets to blush?!" _I smiled like a chesire cat when I heard Sasori cleared his throat

"Yeah, yeah! Now get out and leave me alone, woman! And don't you dare to think I'm acting nice just because you asked me like that! I have nothing better to do now when I'm not on missions" he said and refused to look up and meet my amused smile. I just turned and closed the door.

"Of course you don't!" I said and grabbed one of the wet rags and cleaned the thermometer, although the next person deserved to share an unexpected exchange of salvia between him and three male's! I felt how that warm smile I had had on my face disappeared when I reached Deidara's door. Well, if he tried anything perverted, then I will just pour his bowl with hot soup over his head and stick the thermometer up in his ass instead of down in his throat. But that would only be mean to the other members that had to use the thermometer after him, so I tossed that thought aside…….for now!

"Yo Blondie! Are you up? I have some soup for you!" I said and suddenly the door opened and once again I was staring at a mans chest. But instead of become angry I saw to my surprise that on his left chest he had some kind of a tattoo. It looked……nice. I felt a blush form on my cheeks and suddenly remembered the man that the chest belonged too were looking at me.

"I know that I am Sexy but it's rude to stare,un." He said and smirked when he saw me turn scarlet. I huffed and pushed him aside before entering his room. I walked towards his desk and put down the bowl. I heard the door close behind me and before I could react I felt arms wrap around my waist and how Deidara put his chin on my shoulder. A vein popped up on my forehead and I felt how I started to think about the idea on pour the soup over his head. But I had worked reeeeeally hard to get the soup to taste good, so that would have been a waste. On with plan B!

"You have five seconds to let go of me or I will shove the thermometer so far up in you're ass that you will bee shitting parts of the poor thermometer for a week!" I said in a dark voice.

But Deidara didn't remove his damn arms. I quickly turned in his embrace to look him in the eye.

"Deidara! At least answer me when I'm talk-"

But when I turned I felt how Deidara slipped of and I barely caught him before he hit the floor. He was asleep! I turned so that he had his face up and I sat down. He had his head on my lap and by the calm expression on his sleeping face, it would seem like he didn't mind. I sighed and titled my head a little as I watched his sleeping form.

"_Good Job, smart ass! Now what?!" _

I growled in frustration. I didn't want to wake him up since I liked a sleeping and not talking Deidara better then a waken and talking Deidara. He was actually rather cute when he was sleeping. Heh..he had quite long eyelashes too and he looked so relaxed and…………….

"DEIDARA, WAKE THE HELL UP!!"

Deidara practically jumped up and looked around furiously.

"W-What?! Are we under attack,un?!" He turned and looked at me. I was still sitting on the floor and I looked rather shocked. But when I saw Deidara's confused face I just blinked a couple of time before I started to laugh nervously.

"Opps! Hehe..sorry! I was just waking you up. You need to lay down and eat something. Look, I have even brought you some hot soup. Lay down on you're bed so I can take you're temperature as well!" I said and jumped up and grabbed the thermometer. Deidara eyed me oddly but did as I said. I felt myself twitch a little as I watch him pulled the quit over him.

"_I did __not__ right now think that Deidara was cute, right!? RIGHT!! I must have been imagining things! Yeah, that's right!! I'm just….tired!"_

I sighed and stepped forward to hand him the thermometer.

"Put this under you're tongue in you're moth and then close it!" I said and refused to look at him. Deidara grabbed the thermometer and did as I said. Now, all I could do was to wait.

I sat down at the end of his bed- still not looking at him- and there was an awkward silence between us. I tried to not think about it so I looked at the little clay figures that I mentioned earlier. Yeah, that's right! My request to Deidara! I scratched the back of my head before I finally turned and faced him and suddenly I could just stare at him. Deidara was pouting like a child and he had folded his arms. All this made him look like a five year old that had been denied some candy from his mother. I couldn't hold back and soon I was laughing.

Deidara looked at me and raised an eyebrow. He was obviously starting to suspect that I had some sort of mental disorder. It had passed three minuets so he took out the thermometer from his mouth.

"What are you laughing at,un?" he said and handed me the thermometer. I dried the tears that had starting to form in my eyes and took it from his hand.

"N-nothing!" I said and looked at it. It shoved 39 degrees so Deidara had a fever. I grabbed a rag and put it on his forehead and then I handed him the soup.

"I will be back for the bowl later. Try to eat up as much as you can!" I said and started to walk out from the room but in the doorway I stopped. It was time to swallow my pride and grab the bull by its horn. I turned my head and eyed Deidara from the corner of my right eye.

"Deidara?"

"Hmm?" Deidara had started to eat the soup but now he looked up and meet my gaze. I felt how my cheeks turned a little pink so I decided to just spit it out.

"Do you think you can someday let me watch when you create a sculpture? I noticed them when I was cleaning here and I think that they are really beautiful. I know that you are using clay when you battle but I didn't know that you also use the clay to create sculptures. They are really beautiful." I said and mentally cursed myself. Now he's ego would increase and I would never hear the end of this! But the world must be full of surprises, because instead of mocking me, Deidara gave me a really happy smile.

"Do you really like my sculptures,un?" he asked

"Um…Yeah. I think they are really well made!" I said and his next move surprise me once more. I saw a little blush form on his cheeks when he raised his arm to scratch the back of his head while he was grinning at me.

"Of course I will show you how I make them! Just ask me and we will get right on it,un!" he said and winked at me. I felt myself smile and nod before I walked out and closed the door behind me.

I'm actually starting to like this bunch of criminals. They may look tuff on the outside but some of them are really nice on the inside and…………..

"_Hold it right there Honda! These assholes are the reason why you are stuck here in this….this….CAVE! You cannot start to like them if you're going to make it out of here and get back to Fuido-san and Juuki-no-baachan!" _

I wanted to smack myself! I couldn't start to like them if I wanted to go home! That was out of the question! I must control my feelings and stop to blush every minuet! But that was going to be impossible since all of them were quite good looking and had abs………CURSE YOU FEMININE HORMONES!!

I growled and cursed to myself when I knocked on the next door.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey Zetsu! How are you feeling?" I asked and put down the bowl at the side table.

"A little better…."

"**I'm starving! What took you so long?"**

I twitched and a vein popped up on my forehead. I wonder if there was any weed killer in the Hideout?

"I'm sorry but I have been giving some of the others their food as well. Forgive me for not being able to copy myself!" I said and handed him the thermometer. He would get Deidara's salvia in his mouth but I didn't care a shit about it! I waited for him to put it in his mouth but he just started at it. I sighed.

"Put it in you're mouth under you're tongue and-"

"**I know what to do but-" **he started but was then quiet. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and I folded my arms.

"But?" I said and waited.

"What he tried to say was…We're sorry for insulting you and we thank you for taking care of us."

I blinked a couple of time before the words finally sank in. My arms fall to my sides and I stared at him dumfounded.

"Ehhhh??" was all I could say and Zetsu sweat dropped.

"**I'm sorry for being rude, okay!"** he said and put the thermometer in his mouth. I just looked at him before I went to sit down at the end of his bed.

"You have nothing to apologize for" I mumbled and then non of us said a word. Zetsu couldn't because of the thermometer and I didn't want to say anything because I was still shocked that he had apologized to me. A criminal had never apologized to me when I lived in New York but here it had happened two times. Talk about a crazy world, but I am not complaining!

Three minuets passed by and I took the thermometer out from his mouth. It shoved 40 degrees so Zetsu was sick alright. I placed a rag on his forehead and handed him the soup. He started to eat in a rapid speed just like Kisame so I decided to wait for him to finish. I started to look on the beautiful flower that I had seen earlier. Zetsu must have notice me starring because he suddenly spoke up.

"That's a _Cyclamen persicum,_ even called The Lily of heart." He said and I must say the name suited it. It was very beautiful and the colour reminded me of the colour of blood.

"It's beautiful!" I said and was about to touch it when Zetsu stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"**The flower is very poisonous and even if you just brush against it, you will bee dead in a less then a minute." **He said and smirked a little when he saw me whitdraw my hand very fast. Well, this at least spared me the work to ask him about it.

I saw that he was done with the soup and I grabbed the bowl and walked out of the room.

"Thanks for the soup! It was very good!"

I turned around and this time I had a smile on my face.

"You're welcome!" I said and closed the door.

I looked at my little rolling restaurant and saw that I had now only five bowls of soup left. I continued to the next room and in here laid the person that I was actually worried for.

"Tobi?" I said and knocked a little. When no one answered I opened the door and stepped inside. I saw that Tobi was lying in his bed. I closed the door behind me and walked towards his bed. I put down the bowl on his desk and grabbed the chair and sat down beside the bed. He was still sleeping and he still had his mask on. I sighed and pushed some hair away from the eye hole on his mask. I smiled a little when Tobi moved and whimpered. I wanted to take his temperature but I didn't want to remove his mask without his permission. That left me with one choice! I needed to wake Tobi!

"Tobiiii?? Rise and shine! I have some food for you" I said and started to shake him a little. But this man didn't wake up. Oh righty then! Drastic times sometimes requires drastic measures! I rolled up my sleeves and prepared myself for Tobi's reaction. Here it goes. I bent forward so that I was above his ear. Then I took a deep breath and softly blow a thin trail of air into his ear. Tobi's reaction was immediate. He flow up three meters in the air and screamed like a girl. Tobi had told me once that the only thing he hated more than when someone tries to take of his mask was when someone blows air into his ears.

I tried not to laugh when Tobi landed with a hard thud on his bed again. He sat up and looked around. When he noticed me he just titled his head to the side and glared at me.

"Why did Lin-chan do that to Tobi? Lin-chan knows that Tobi hates that!" he said and if he didn't have had his mask on I could swear that I would see tears form in his eyes. I felt bad and pulled him in for a hug. Screw feelings! You try to not feel bad for a man with tears in his eyes! I blame myself for being a female with a soft heart.

"I'm soo terribly sorry, Tobi! But that was the only way to wake you! You slept so deep that I couldn't wake you! Can you forgive me?" I let go and looked him in the eye. I swear I could see a smile form under that mask.

"Tobi forgive Lin-chan! But please don't do that again!" he said and we let go of each other.

"Why did Lin-chan wake Tobi? Is there something you want?" he asked and looked at me.

"I need to take you're temperature to cheek how high fever you have. Then I would like you to eat a little. Konan said that you hadn't been eating anything because a certain _someone_ had nagged on the others to hurry up!" I said and handed him the thermometer. Tobi laughed and scratched the side of his mask were the chin would have been.

I realised that Tobi would have to take of his mask in order to eat and take the temperature. I would finally be able to see him without his mask!

"Lin-chan! Look! There is a giant spider on the wall!" he yelled and pointed behind me.

"WHAT! WERE?!" I said and turned around. I wasn't afraid for spiders but since I didn't know if it was a poisonous one, I didn't want to take any risks. I looked at the wall behind me and to my surprise I saw nothing.

"Tobi..there is nothing on-" I said and turned around only to see Tobi-with his mask on-holding an empty bowl and the thermometer in front of my face. The thermometer shoved 40 degrees.

"_What the hell did just happened!? He couldn't have taken the temperature and eaten the soup during less then three seconds! " _

"T-Tobi….How on earth did you-"I started but couldn't find the right words to finish the sentence. What on earth did he do to do that?! I stared at him with wide eyes and before I could say something more Tobi spoke up.

"Tobi is a good boy!" ha said with a cheerful voice and I sighed. I guess he doesn't want me to see him without his mask quite yet. There was nothing I could do about that. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a rag and handed it to him. I smiled at his confused look.

"When I'm out of the room put it on you're forehead. It should help you're body to cool down a little." I said and grabbed the bowl and the thermometer. I turned around in the doorway and looked at him. He raised his hand and waved a little.

"Thank you Lin-chan! When Tobi gets better Tobi will play again with Lin-Chan, okay?" he said and I sweat dropped. Then I smiled at him and said in a warm voice.

"Sweet dreams Tobi!"

With that I closed the door behind me and grabbed a rag to clean the thermometer. To my next stop I needed to be prepared so when I knocked on the door I took some very deep breaths and when I heard a voice say "enter" I pulled myself together and opened the door.

The room was dark but since the door was open, light from the hall was brightened up the inside of the room. Itachi was laying in his bed but when I entered he got up so that he was sitting up.

"I have brought you some food. I must also ask you for permission to take you're temperature." I said and put down the bowl on the side table. I gave him the thermometer and watched when he put it in his mouth. Now when he was sitting up I saw that he had no sweater on and as you all could guess I now had a perfect view of his upper body.

I growled quietly when I felt how my cheeks started to burn (again). Now I had seen six of the members without their shirt on. Couldn't they be more like Zetsu and Tobi who so far were the only one's that had had sweaters on when I had given them there food. Well, Sasori was on his way to pull on a sweater and the part of Kisame that was human would probably start to burn if he put on a warm sweater.

I tired to not look at this mans body so I turned around and looked at the wall instead. I needed something to distract me so I eyed the wall closefully.

It was a really interesting wall…..Really, it had a little crack a bit up but that was nothing that a little filler would take care of. The wall also needed to be painted one more time because the colour had started to fade in some places. Maybe you could paint a picture on it? You could paint a man with a reeeally nice and muscular body and he should have a handsome face and………………………….. But since this is a man's room and that Itachi probably isn't gay I guess that's a real bad idea…..

"_You're a pervert, Honda!"_

I lowered my head and started too mentally beat myself senseless. But a little cough made me snap out of this and I turned around. Itachi held the thermometer infront of me and I took it. It shoved 39 degrees. I grabbed a rag and put it on his forehead and handed him the soup. I then started to walk out of the room.

"I will coming later and get the bowl. Enjoy you're meal!" I mumbled and was about to close the door behind me but before I were able too, I heard Itachi speak!

"Thank you!"

I froze for a moment before I finally closed the door. That was……weird….

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to the next door after I had cleaned the thermometer. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter!"

Pein didn't sound too happy but I grabbed the two bowls and with a little fumble I managed to opened the door and I stepped inside. I closed the door with my foot and smiled at Konan that put down the book that she had been reading. She and Pein were laying in their bed. Pein shoot me a death glare and I gulped. Man, this guy was scary!

"Hay-Lin! How nice of you to come with food. I'm sorry for the trouble we are causing you!" said Konan and smiled at me when I put down the bowl at her side table.

"There is nothing to bee apologizing for! I don't mind at all!" I said and tried my best to smile when I put down the bowl on Pein's side table. His gaze told me that if I didn't hurry up then I would be killed in less than a second. I quickly walked around the bed so that I was standing beside Konan, were I was safe. I handed her the thermometer and saw her put it in her mouth. I waited quietly untill three minuets had past and Konan gave back the thermometer. It shoved 40 degrees so I put a wet rag on her forehead. I then walked around so that I was on Pein's side. I quickly cleaned the thermometer before handing it to him. But to my surprise he didn't take it. Instead he gave me another death glare. Konan smiled a little smile at me.

"When Pein is sick he is sometimes unable to move his arms. I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with his chakra flow. Anyway you will need to help him too take his temperature!" Konan said and continue to read her book while eating of her soup.

I just stared back and forth between her and Pein. This was apparently a day that just wanted to make my life a living hell!

"Fine! Please sir, open you're mouth and raise you're tongue a little." I said and after receiving another of Pein's death glares he almost did as I told him. He opened his mouth but he didn't raise his tongue but it didn't matter. You could take the temperature by just putting the thermometer in you're mouth. I realised that I needed to hold on to it so it didn't fall out since this leader was really immature and didn't want to help.

I sighed and just wanted this humiliating nightmare to be over with. Konan then suddenly decides to speak up.

"Say Hay-Lin….When we was in Amegakure you spoke to a little boy, right?" she asked and looked at me. I don't know but some thing told me too be on guard.

"Yes?" I said unsure

"This boy then asked you if you could marry him and you rejected him, correct?"

I could almost see myself trying to avoid all the little traps that was laying in my way.

"Yes. May I ask you why you are asking me this?" I said and looked at her

"He then said that he wanted you to find someone and then he said all of the members were single except Pein-sama. Do you remember?" she asked and now she was looking at me straight in the eyes. My face turned red.

"Y-yes…." I said and know that I wouldn't like what was coming next. I could almoste hear one of the traps shut close around me. I was caught!

"I think that he was right! You should get a life partner or you could just go for a one night stand! If you want then I'm sure that Deidara would gladly hold you company for a night if you ask him." Konan said and now she had a smirk on her face. My face colour had turned into a crimson shade of red and what happened next is still hunting me in my memories.

"W-WHAT!!"

When I had heard her mentioned Deidara's name and her…..suggestion, a lot of images passed through my mind and when I realised what I was thinking I forcefully pulled my arm forward and unaware of that I was still holding in the thermometer that was inside Peins mouth, I forced the thermometer so far down in his throat that it stucked! This made it impossible for any air to travel down to his lungs. When I realised what I had done and saw that Pein started to gasp for air, I just stared at him with eyes wide of horror.

"SHIT!"

I quickly pulled him up so that he was standing on his feet and I quickly stepped behind him and then I put my arms around him so that my arms was under his thorax. I made my hand into a fist and then I put the side of my thumb below the bones of his chest. I then grabbed my fist and held it in a hard grasp. I took a deep breath. This was going to be the first time that I preformed the Heimlichmanoeuvre on a criminal, neither less a powerful leader! Oh, well….Sometimes life can be full of surprises!

I started to push my arms backwards and at the same time upwards in big and powerful movement. I repeated this for a while until I finally heard Pein chough and soon the thermometer was lying on the floor.

I realised my grasp around Pein and backed away. During the time I had tried to save Pein from suffocating, Konan had been calmly reading her book and hadn't said a word. She now looked up and I could see the smirk that she had on her face.

"I guess that means a Hell No, then" she said. I turned my head and gave her one of my absolutely best death glares. But the presence of a very dark and deadly aura made me turn my head and look at Pein's back. I saw that he was shaking, probably because he was right now suppressing with all his willpower the strong urge to kill me in the most brutal way that he known. There was a deadly silence.

"Hay-Lin?"

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Get out!"

"Yes, sir!"

I quickly grabbed the thermometer and ran out of the room and closed the door behind me before Pein could change his mind. When I realised that I was safe I breathed out. I would not go inside that room today! I cleaned the thermometer that was all slimy from being down in Pein's throat.

I pushed the roll table infront of me for a bit and soon I was standing outside the last door. THANK HEAVENS!

I grabbed the bowl and knocked softly on the door- I didn't need a screaming Hidan right know on top of everything!

"Hidan? Are you awake? I have some food here if you want!" I said and waited. When no reply came I opened the door and stepped inside. I saw that Hidan was laying in his bed and as far as I could see he was asleep. I crept in on my toes and put the bowl with soup down on his side table. I then could take a better look on him.

I looked at him for a moment before I sighed deep. It was just no use to put up a fight today. Hidan looked, just like Deidara, extremely cute when he was asleep.

I couldn't help myself when I pushed some hair away that were laying over his face.

"_Hmm…he sure has soft hair….and long eyelashes and….OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!"_

I mentally smacked myself. I'm soo pathetic! Only because I have never have had a real boyfriend and never have had the chance to have a serious relationship with somebody didn't mean that I should be drooling over the enemy! This is starting to sound real old!!

I growled and was about to leave the room when Hidan suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled. Soon I was laying on his chest with his arms wrapped around me. My face was laying right beside his and it heated up fast! I was too shocked to even think straight.

"_Whawhawhawha……No please! Not THIS TOO!! WHY ME?!" _

I just wanted to cry. I realised to my big relief that Hidan was still sleeping deeply. The only thing I needed to do right now, was to try to get of this embarrassing position and try to do it without waking him up in the process. It shouldn't be that hard….I hope……

I put my arms on his chest and slowely and gently pushed myself up, little by little. I felt how my forehead was full of sweat and my heart was pounding loud in my chest. To me it sounded like a whole orchestra but luckily it was not enough to wake up Hidan. I had now been able to push myself up to a sitting position. The problem was that Hidans hands were now on both side of my waist! I don't know what kind of dream he had but when he started to squeeze my waist with his hands I thought that I would faint of embarrassment. I was for God sake sitting on top of him!!

I grabbed his hands and laid them on his chest and then I slowly stepped of him and when I felt the floor under my feet I took a deep breath and put my hand over my pounding heart.

"_That's it! I had had enough of all this!!" _

I was just about to walk out of the room when a loud yawn made me stop dead in my tracks….Hidan…..couldn't…….bee

"Oi! What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

I turned around and saw Hidan staring at me with suspicious eyes. I gulped and desperately tried to come up with something. My eyes then fell on the bowl with hot soup and I thanked my guardian angel for this!

"I brought you some food but since you were asleep I thought that I would just put it there and you would eat it after you had waken up!" I said and saw to my relief that Hidan stopped looking at me and instead he looked at the bowl. He grabbed it and started to eat. I breathed out and continue to walk out of the room. Screw the temperature control! He was immortal anyway!

"Hey Hay-Lin!"

I stopped again and turned around to look at him. Hidan was scratching his chin and he looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't figure out how to say it.

"Yes?"

"Thanks……for bringing me food and all….That was…..n-nice of you!" Hidan looked a little troubled and refused to meet my gaze. His cheeks were a little pink and I could felt a blush on my cheeks as well. Not only had he said my name for the first time but he had also given me a compliment. I felt a smile form on my face and before I closed the door I replied.

"No problem!"

When the door was closed and I realised that I didn't have anymore room to go to I almost started to cry in relief. It was over! I really hoped that they would recover as fast as possible because I didn't know if I could handle one more day.

I took the table and walked towards my room. Surely they could take care of themselves while I took a powernap?

"Hay-Lin! I need you to help me with something!" yelled Kakuzu

I felt how something inside of me broke. Maybe it was my soul that had decided that it had had enough of this torture or maybe it was my hope to get a little nap that broke? Anyway, I dragged myself back to Kakuzu's room.

"_Please someone! Make them recover quick!"_ I begged before I stepped inside of Kakuzu's room and closed the door behind me.

* * *

One week……..It took one fucking week for them all to recover. During these seven days of hell I have:

1. Helped Kakuzu count all of the Akatsukis money and checked the bookkeeping, twice!

2. Helped Deidara to make more clay-which meant that I had to run all around the hideout in order to find all of the bags with the right ingredients,

3. Read nightstory's for Tobi every night.

4. Taken care of all of Zetsu's plants- I had to run up and down the stair 20 times with water for all of them,

5. Cleaned Kisame's aquarium three times- because the other times I had apparently missed a spot somewhere,

6. Assist Sasori in his work to create puppets- I was forced to get different parts that were laying in a room down in the hall,

7. Carried tons of books from the library to Konan, Pein and Itachi so that they could keep them self busy,

8. Make some special ointment for Hidan that made it possible for him to sacrifice to Jashin without killing another person or stabbing himself.

On top of everything I had to clean the laundry, cook meals and carry them upstairs and keep the whole hideout cleaned! Even on the nights there was something that Pein wanted me to do- I guess that was my punishment for that little thermometer accident- but this resulted in a total of four hours sleep time on six damn nights! I looked like a fucking ghost!

But now on this wonderful day, I saw every one of these monsters walk into the kitchen were I had just prepared the breakfast so that I could carried it up to them.

"Lin-chan! Tobi is feeling great! Everyone else has also recovered!"

I saw how he rushed towards me with opened arms but I raised my hands and stopped him before he could hug me. I looked at all of them with wide eyes.

"Lin-chan? Are you feeling well? You have big dark rings under you're eyes and you smell kind of nasty, like you have not been taken a shower for a week." Tobi said and touched my forehead.

True, I hadn't been able too take a shower for a week because whenever I had a moment of freedom, Pein had given me something else to do.

"Is…it.…true? Have…..you …..all…..recovered?" I whisper while tears started to form in my eyes.

"Yep! Haven't felt this good in ages!" said Kisame and gave me a toothy grin. First I just stared at them, then I started to walk out from the kitchen.

"Lin-chan?" Tobi and the others followed me and when I suddenly stopped they all eyed me oddly. I slowly raised my hands over my head and i took a deep breath.

"THANK YOU LORD! IT'S FINALLY OVER!! I'M FREE AT LAST!!"

The members looked shocked as I started to dance around in some sort of a weird dance while I was jumping and screaming of joy.

"What's with her?" asked Sasori and raised an eyebrow when I did a back flip. The others shrugged their shoulders and watched as I wheeled all over the hall floor.

"Who knows!" said Pein and covered his ears when I screamed again.

"LIFE IS WONDERFUL! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

* * *

ME: This is it people! Hay-Lin has finally lost it! I think I will need to go easy on her from now...…..NOT! In the next chapter Hay-Lin is with in an accident that leaves her completely stunned. Something that even leaves The mighty Akatsuki speechless!

Next time: An unwanted kiss!


	10. An unwanted kiss

Hello everyone! Thank to all of you that have review on my story! I'm so happy! THANK YOU! I'm so sorry for the delay but I have been on vacation in Turkey, but now I'm back and ready for action! Let's get started! On with the story! This time the story will also be written in The Akatsuki's POV!

**ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 10: An unwanted kiss!**

Something didn't fell right today! Well, mostly it never felt right to live with ten criminals but today was different. I couldn't put a finger on it but something bad was going too happened today but the question was WHAT!?

From the moment that I had woken up after being asleep for two days- I collapsed on the floor in the hall after my little victory dance and Kisame had carried me to my room- I had a very bad feeling about something!

When I had taken a warm and looong shower- that made Kakuzu come and pound on my door and nag on me about how expensive the warm water was- I had allowed myself to take a long time to get dressed and make myself look a little respectable. My hair really needed a hair cut! Maybe I could ask Konan if she was any good at cutting hair, or maybe Deidara? I mean, he must do something to keep his hair that soft and well-kept. The problem was to ask him without making him fell feminine or embarrassed.

My black pants and the black sweater that I had worn during the week of hell were laying on the floor and I could swear that I saw some bluebottles buzz around the little clothe heap. I really needed to wash my clothes. Luckily I had another set up of black pants and black sweaters.

Long Live Shopping!!

I dressed myself and then opened the door and felt a wonderful smell coming downstairs! My eyes started to water of happiness, after all I hadn't been eaten anything for two days! Was it really possible that someone had made breakfast?!

I pinched my arm to check if I really was awake and this was not just some dream. The sharp pain in my arm told me otherwise. I was awake! Thank you Lord for giving me food!

I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen and the sight that meet me made me want to fall to my knees, raise my hands towards the sky and cry out of happiness.

On the big dining table there were some toasts and some pancakes! FOOD…HERE IS HAY-LIN!!

I rushed towards the table and sat down. Konan looked up and smiled at me.

"Well, Good morning Hay-Lin..or should I say it's nice of you to join us after you're little vacation?" she said and winked at me. I turned my head and saw that the clock showed 11:AM! I must have been really tired! Oh well, I'M STARVING!

I grabbed a plate and started to load as many pancakes as I could get my hands on and then I started to eat them in a rapid speed. I must have look quite funny because when Kisame and Itachi entered the kitchen, they gave me one look and then Kisame burst out laughing. I didn't care and continued to devour my food. I even grabbed a toast and took a giant bite before returning to the pancakes. They were delicious!

"Take it easy or you will get sick!" said Itachi and sat down infront of me. This time I looked up and meet his gaze. I gave him a glare.

"You try to take care of ten sick persons, make food to them and take care of the hideout for a week without being able to get some sleep, a nice shower or a real meal and we will see how easy you would take it after that!" I said and continue eating. Kisame dried the tears that had formed in his eyes with his sleeves and sat down beside me.

"Come on! It couldn't have been THAT bad?" he said and grinned at me. I froze and looked at him. I think that even the devil would have been proud of the death glare I gave Kisame.

"It was a nightmare!" I said in a dark voice and continued eating. Kisame laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Konan continued to drink her tea with a smile on her lips and Itachi just took a toast and started to eat. We eat in silence until we heard someone yell and then fast steps in the stair.

"TOBI, GET BACK HERE,UN!!"

"TOBI IS SOOO SORRY, SEMPAI!!"

I heard Kisame sigh and I looked at him with a confused face. He gave me a weak smile.

"Here we go again!" he said and suddenly Tobi rushed in with Deidara hot on his tail.

I looked at them when they ran around the table and I saw that Deidara's hair was full of white clay. I had a hard time to not start to laugh when I saw the furious look on his face when he tried to catch Tobi. He chased Tobi around for a while until Kisame got up and grabbed Deidara's cloak so that it made Deidara stop.

"Damit Kisame! Let me go,un! I'm going to turn Tobi into a big piece of art! Let me at him,un!"

Deidara were kicking and cursing when Kisame lifted him up in the air and tossed him over his shoulder so that he could carry him out from the kitchen while trying to calm Deidara down.

"You are not going to blow up Tobi! Leader will kill you if you blow up another hideout!" I heard him say before he walked out and leaving the rest of us. I turned my head and looked at the shaking man that seemed to have caused the entire ruckus.

"Tobi…What on earth did you do to make Deidara so angry at you?" I asked.

Tobi turned his head and looked at me. Apparently he hadn't notice me until now because he gave up a happy sound and rushed towards me only to pull me in for a bear hug.

"Lin-chan! You're finally awake! Tobi have been so worried for you!" he said and lifted me up in the air so that he could swing me back and forth. I felt how my ribs started to crack and I managed to pat him on his head.

"Can't…….breath!" I said and Tobi let go- Thank Heaven's for that!

"Hello to you too Tobi!" I said and took my now empty plate and walked towards the sink. They hadn't dished during these two days so there was a huge pile with dirty plates and cups. I sweatdropped and rolled up my sleeves.

"_Time to get back to work!" _I thought and started to pour up some warm water. Tobi came and stood beside me.

"Tobi have really missed Lin-chan! There was nothing to do when Lin-chan was sleeping and Deidara-sempai didn't want to play with Tobi! He was reeeally angry when Tobi accidently dropped his big box with clay over his head. Tobi tried to apologize to Sempai but he didn't listen!"

I smiled when I heard Tobi speak about what happened. He really was like a little kid! He even spoke like one. Aw, ain't he too cute?!

"I think you should stay away from him until he cools down. Then you can apologize to him!" I said and grabbed another plate to clean. Tobi looked at me for awhile before he replied.

"Okay!" he said cheerfully and started to dry the plates that I had cleaned. I appreciated his help and we started to talk about what had happened during these two days that I had been on "vacation". Apparently Kisame's giant sword Samehada- a thick sword that was wrapped up in bandages and even if the top was a bit blunt, there were thousands of small shells covering the whole sword, under the bandages and they could easily cut through you're flesh like it was made of butter- had disappeared for a moment only to later be found in the library. Kisame, who had been so worried for his sword, had left it there after he had read a book.

Sasori had invented a new type of poison that he had tested on Hidan in order to create an antidote for it. This had resulted in that Hidan "died" twenty times before Sasori had found an antidote with no side effects!

I sighed as the list of what had happened during the short time I had been gone, went on.

When they had tried to cook one time they nearly burned down the whole kitchen until the found some leftovers from the giant breakfast that I had made for them before their mission last week. So that meant that the pancakes that I had eaten and the toast, was leftovers that I had made myself!

I thought I recognized the delicious taste of my homemade pancakes!

"Tobi and the others became worried when you suddenly collapsed on the floor like that, Lin-chan! Leader-sama even thought that you were dead and wanted to throw you're corpse out but Konan said that she believed that you had just fallen asleep so Kakuzu-san checked you're pulse. He then said that you were alive and that you only needed some rest so Kisame offered to carry you up to you're room!" Tobi said and dried the last plate.

I suddenly froze on the spot. When I had woken up I had been sleeping in my pyjamas so that meant that someone had changed my clothes before putting me in my bed and if Kisame was the one to carry me up to my room that means…………….

"Tobi?"

"Yes, Lin-chan?

"Did someone else help Kisame to carry me?" I held my breath and waited for the answer…

"Konan helped him since she thought that you would appreciate if she changed you're clothes for you before you were put in you're bed" Tobi said and looked at me

"Why do you ask, Lin-chan?" he asked

"Oh, no reason!" I said and looked away

"_Thank you God!"_

Well, now the dish was cleaned and when I had walked down to the kitchen I had noticed that the hideout was still sparkling so right now I had nothing to do…….I LOVE MY LIFE!!

I turned around and grinned at Tobi.

"Come on Tobi! Let's play those video games you shoved me earlier!" I said and watched in amusement when Tobi started to jump up and down in joy.

"SWEET! But Tobi has to warn you! Tobi is veeeeeery good at playing video games!" he said and rushed out from the kitchen to the TV. I laughed when I ran after him.

"Oh yeah?! We will see about that, pal!"

* * *

"Watch out! He is going to attack you from above,un!"

"What the hell was that? Do you call that a block manoeuvre? My fucking grandmother could have blocked that attack better!"

I felt how a vein popped up on my forehead and I tried to not scream at them to shut their mouths.

When Tobi and I had started to play a ninja game on the television, Deidara and Hidan had decided to watch us. Tobi was apparently unbeatable on this game and when they saw that I was quite good at this, they thought that someone finally would be able to give Tobi a hard time.

"Take this!"

I pressed a bottom on my control and my ninja kicked Tobi's ninja in the stomach so that he flew high up in the air.

"You're mine!!"

I pressed several of the bottoms and my ninja did some handsigns and then she- yes, I had chosen a female ninja- jumped up in the air after Tobi's ninja. She then started to kick him everywhere. I smirked when I saw that Tobi's life points were dropping in a rapid speed and it looked like I was about to win.

Tobi growled when he saw his ninja fall and hit the ground to never get up again.

"I WON!! WOHO!!" I raised my hands above my head and let out a victory cry.

"No way! Tobi lost!"

I turned my head and smirked at Tobi who looked like he could not believe what just had happened. He then jumped up and turned so that he was facing me. He raised his hand and pointed at me.

"Tobi wants a rematch!" He said and I started to grin like a chesire cat. I got up too so that I was at the same level as him. I folded my arms and titled my head to the side.

"Are you sure Tobi-kuuun? You have lost three times in row. I don't want to crush you to many times!" I said and watched in amusement when Tobi took a frightened step backwards. Deidara looked at me and smirked.

"You have beaten him three times? Good jobb,un!" he said and I turned and gave him a smile.

"Yep! I'm the best!" I said and did the V sign towards him and Hidan.

"Oh please! You were just lucky!" said Tobi surly. I turned and this time I was the one pointing at him.

"Excuse me, Sir! But did you just question my abilities to wipe you're ass in this game?" I said and saw Tobi lean forward a bit so that we were glaring each other in the eyes.

"Tobi think that's exactly what Tobi just did!" he said and I could hear the amusement in his voice. I couldn't help myself when I started to smile at him. We stared at each other under silence for a while. When Sasori and Kakuzu came down from the second floor, they saw me and Tobi having a staring contest. They walked towards Deidara and Hidan.

"What's going on between Tobi and Hay-Lin?" asked Kakuzu and raised an eyebrow at the scene infront of him.

"Hay-Lin have beaten Tobi three times on "Ninja attack" and now Tobi wants another rematch!" said Hidan. Sasori's eyes widen.

"She beat Tobi on "Ninja attack"? She must be good!"

"She is awesome,un!" said Deidara and smirked

I decided that it was time to finish this once and for all. I smirked evilly at Tobi when an idea popped up in my head.

"Fine! You will get you're rematch! But let's make it a little more interesting this time!" I said. I swear I could see Tobi smirk under his mask when he heard this.

"Okay, what does Lin-chan suggest?" he said and folded his arms.

"A bet between you and me!" I said and saw how the others eyes widen in surprise.

"Tobi likes the sound of that! What's the rules?"

"The loser must clean all the bathrooms in the bedrooms upstairs, which includes the whole toilet!" I said and smirked evilly at him. Tobi thought for a while but then he looked up.

"Allright! Tobi accepts!" he said

I couldn't help to feel a little unease when I saw the determent look on his face (mask) and I started to doubt on my own capabilities. Maybe this betting wasn't such a bright idea afterall?!

Tobi must have notice that I had started to fell uncomfortable with our little bet because he chuckled devilishly.

"What is it Lin-chan? Do you want to quite?!" Tobi said in a mocking voice and before I knew it I had looked up and meet his gaze. I made my right hand into a fist and raised it up then I brought it back down so that I was pointing at Tobi.

"Tobi, I'm going to kick you're ass into next Friday!"

Me and Tobi sat down and grabbed our controls. Konan and the rest of the group entered the hall and saw me and Tobi screaming and cursing while we made our ninjas beat the living hell out of each other. Pein looked confused and turned to Kakuzu.

"What's going on here?"

"They are having a show down, Leader-sama! They made a bet and now the loser is going to clean all of the bathrooms including the toilets." Kakuzu said and suddenly they heard someone gasp behind them. When they all turned around the saw Konan stare at them with wide eyes.

"The loser is going to clean all of the toilets?!" she said and suddenly she got that evil smirk that made even the toughest of criminals to shiver in fear.

"I better go upstairs and prepare a little surprise for that person then!" she said and the others could hear Konan laugh like a maniac when she walked up towards the bedrooms.

"I don't know but I have a bad felling for them when they clean Konan's bathroom?" said Sasori and turned his head to look at the death match between me and Tobi.

I was losing! FUCK! I WAS LOSING!

I grittened my teeths and growled when my ninja had to take and other punch from Tobi's.

"Tobi is the one who is going to kick ass!" said Tobi and laughed when my attempt to make a counter attack failed!

"I…..WILL…..NEVER…..GIVE UP!"

YES! I managed to knock Tobi's ninja so hard that he lost many life points. This was going to be a sudden death match! Suddenly I heard some gasps behind me and both Tobi and I turned around.

"W-what the hell is THAT!"

Hidan was shaking when he pointed at the nasty brush in Konan's hands. I felt my soul left my body when I looked at it. It was the toilet brush!! The brush smelled like someone had dropped dead and start to decompose. I turned and looked at Tobi. Apparently he was thinking the same thing because he had started to shake.

Konan was smirking when she saw all of us stare at the brush with widen eyes.

"Soooo..Who's it going to be? Hay-Lin or Tobi?" she said

I felt how sweat started to flow when I saw the looks that I was given from all of the members. Their faces gave me a really unpleasant feeling when they started to smirk at me. I shivered and turned to Tobi.

"Do you want to quite?" I said and crossed my fingers and started to pray.

"Tobi never gives up!"

"_Dammit!"_

"Fine! Let's finish this!!" I said and grabbed my control again and the match continued.

The others just stayed quiet when I and Tobi started to scream and curse at on and other again. Right now I had the upper hand and suddenly the silence was broken.

"Come on Tobi! You can do better than that,un!"

"You better beat the hell out of her! I would love to see her try to clean MY fucking toilet!!"

"She's going to attack underground! You better jump!"

"SHUT UP!"

The others stared at me with wide eyes after my little outburst. This was the first time I had screamed at them like that. Sorry guys, but this is a fight for life!!

"You're going down, Tobi!!"

"Never!"

My ninja did some handsigns at the same time as Tobi's and everybody in the whole room were holding their breaths when the ninjas punched each other in the face. Everything seemed to go in slow motion when they fell to the ground. Then they didn't move……

"Who won?" asked Kisame and wrinkled his brows.

Me and Tobi just sat there and looked at the television. We both started to shake.

"YES!!"

Tobi jumped up and down in joy while I felt to the ground on my knees. I HAD LOST!

Tobi's ninja got up while mine was still laying on the ground.

"Tobi is the best!!" he said and jumped around in the room.

"_I lost! I failed to beat the hell out of a man that speaks in third person!"_

When I heard Konan clear her throat I looked up and stared right at the disgusting brush in her hands.

"Well Hay-Lin! It would seem like you lost the bet!" she said and handed me the brush of hell. I took it and held it infront of my eyes.

"_A bet is a bet Honda! You got to take it like a woman!" _

I muttered curses under my breath as I headed towards the bedrooms to get started with my punishment. When I had disappeared from the living room, Deidara turned to Sasori with a devilish smirk.

"I go and get the camera!" he said and rushed up towards his room.

"She probably starts with my bathroom! I got to see this!" said Kakuzu and he and the others rushed up towards his room.

They saw that the door to Kakuzu's room was opened so they went in. I don't know how they all manage to squeeze themselves together so that they all could see me clean the toilet through that small doorway, but when they saw the devastating look on my face and that my hands were shaking as I lifted the ring to clean under it, they all started to laugh. I mean it people! They all laughed so hard that soon they were all gasping for air, even Itachi and Pein laughed! Was it really that funny to watch a poor woman clean a stupid toilet?? Apparently!

"Stupid bet!...What….was….I…..thinking?!" I muttered under my breath as I took a rag and cleaned around the toilet seat.

"Don't move,un!"

I looked up and saw to my horror that Deidara was filming my humiliation with a video camera!

Wait! Do they also have video cameras in this world?! Everything appears to surprise me these days!

"Deidara! Turn that thing of!" I yelled and got up.

"Why?"

I felt a vein pop up on my forehead when I saw the scornful smile on his face. I snarled and took a step forward.

"I'm warning you Blondie! I don't like to lose so now I'm in a real bad mood! I don't want to hurt you so turn that thing of or else you will be sorry…"

Deidara's smirk grew even wider and I saw that the whole Akatsuki was watching with amused smiles as well.

"Oh really,un? And what will you do if I don't? Scream at me,un?"

Dedara took also a step forward and now we were glaring at each other right in the eyes. I started to twitch in anger.

"_Calm down Honda! Remember, they can't know that you are coming from another world! You must lay low and by that means that you can't put up a fight with them!" _

I took a deep breath and managed to force myself to smile a little. I must have looked crazy because my left eye was still twitching.

"Fine! You film this stupid punishment if you want! I don't care!"

I turned around and grabbed the brush and with a little more force than necessary, I pushed it down in the toilet and started to clean there as well. I was muttering cruses in my head that would have made Hidan look like a saint! I heard the annoying sound from the camera that told me that Deidara was still filming! Honestly, didn't these people have something else to do then watching me?

I was almost done with the whole bathroom and soon I grabbed all my things and headed out. I didn't look anyone of the members in the eyes when I walked pass them but when I heard some snickers I turned my head and shoot them a death glare. Then something unexpected happened. I was suddenly embraced by someone and when I heard one of my ribs start to crack I understand who this person was…..I sweatdropped when I also felt that this person was shaking…

"Tobi…..why in the world are you crying?"

I started to patch his back in order to comfort him the best I could. I looked over Tobi's shoulder and saw the other members staring at me and Tobi. Konan was smiling and Pein looked really bored. The others however looked at Tobi like he was some kind of an insect that should be squashed. Konan watch their expressions and grabbed Pein's arm. She dragged him out of the room and closed the door behind them. I watch the closed door and started to wonder which kind of tactic was best when it comes to murder a woman without being killed by her powerful fiancé during the process. But Tobi's high sobs distracted me from forming a good plan.

"T-Tobi….don't…w-want Lin-chan….to be…. a-angry at everyone!"

I sighed and managed to break free from his tight gasp around me. I put my hands on both his shoulders and looked him in the eye. I smiled a soft smile before I spoke.

"I'm not angry Tobi! It's just that I hate to lose!"

I growled when I saw that Tobi started to sob even more after hearing this.

"WAHAAA! Lin-chan is mad at Tobi! Tobi is so sorry for winning!" he said and hugged me again.

"_Oh, for Heaven's sake!"_

I put my arms around Tobi and continued to patch his back but this time I also started to hush him. Hey, what else am I supposed to do when a crying criminal is hugging me? After a moment Tobi had clamed down. I released myself once again and looked him in the eye.

"As I said Tobi, I'm not mad at you! Do you understand? It's my own fault for being a bad loser, okay. You have nothing to be sorry about. You won fare and square!" I said and this time (Thank God) Tobi backed a little and dried his eye with his sleeve. He then looked up and titled his head to the side.

"Really?"

I felt a soft smile form on my face and I nodded my head.

"Really really!"

"SWEET!" Tobi pumped his fist in the air and I breathed out in relief. Finally, this little moment was over! A snarl made both me and Tobi jump and look behind him.

"Are you two fucking done now!?"

Hidan, Deidara and Itachi looked like they wanted to kill Tobi and the others didn't look to pleased either about Tobi and my little…..hrmmm…moment. I laughed nervously and what happened next didn't help the situation. Tobi grabbed my right arm and hold me close to him.

"Yep! Tobi is alright now! Come on Lin-chan! Kisame-san's room is next! " he said in a cheerful voice and started to drag me out of the room. Suddenly there were quick footsteps behind us and someone grabbed Tobi's right arm and yanked him back.

"Oh no! Don't you even think about taking her to my room!"

Kisame looked at Tobi with a death glare that send shivers down my spine.

"W-why Kisame-san?"

Tobi looked up at the tall man. Kisame coughed in his hand and I saw that he had gotten a purple blush on his cheeks- blue and red mixed together create puple, so when Kisame blush his face turns purple instead of red.

"I have some private stuff laying on the floor."

"……………."

"Don't tell me you read those books written by the Toad Sanin!"

I looked back and forth between the blushing shark and a smirking Itachi (ME: Wait! Itachi smirked?!)

"That's none of you're god damn business, kid!"

I heard several snickers from the rest of the members and I raised a brow,

"Um…What kind of books is it that you are talking about?"

Their reactions were not exactly as I predicted. Kisame blush grew ten times darker and even the other members got a dark blush on their faces. I smiled a cheerful smile at them.

"Oh, you all have read them? Were they good?" I looked at Kakuzu but he refused to meet my gaze. Deidara folded his arms and looked at the wall.

"They weren't that bad…" he mumbled. I turned around and looked up at Kisame.

"Do you think that I can borrow those books from you someday? They must be really good if you all have read them! What are the books about?"

I looked at all of the members with curious eyes. They all squirmed under my stared and looked really unsure how to answer my question. Sasori walked towards me and grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of the room

"You wouldn't like them. The story is about a really bad criminal that murder innocent people."

My eyes grew wide and I didn't understand what in the story that made them all blush like that but I guess if Sasori said that I wouldn't like the books then I guess that I have to trust him.

"O-okay!" I said and looked back to see if the others followed us. They did but they were still refusing to look me in the eyes. Strange……….

"B-but can you at least tell me the titles of the books?"

Sasori stopped and looked troubled for a moment. He turned his head and looked at the others. They looked troubled too and I started to wonder what the books exactly were about. Suddenly Tobi jumped forward. In his hands he held a green book.

"_Make-out Tactics?!"_

The title was kind of weird but it certainly didn't look like that kind of book that was about a criminal. It was small hearts on it for God's sake! What kind of books were these guys actually reading?

"T-Tobi…..w-what….."

I saw that every member had a shocked expression on their faces and they stared in horror at the book in Tobi's hand.

"Tobi thought that Tobi should give one of the books to Lin-chan since she wanted to read it! Tobi is a good boy!"

Tobi started to walk towards me, holding the book infront of him so that I cloud grab it. I gave him a smile and I stepped forward to take it. Then something happened that would shock me as well as the whole Akatsuki.

The other members seemed to snap out from their daze and realised that I would soon look inside of the book and find out the true story. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion when all of them took a step forward so that they could grab Tobi before he handed me the book. They even managed to scream in unison.

"DON'T GIVE HER THE BOOK!"

I'm not quite sure who it was but someone of them fell and when he did he accidently brought the others with him. This resulted in that instead of dragging Tobi back, they gave him on hell of a push. The push was so powerful that Tobi flow forward right towards me!

I saw him closing in and before I had the time to react he collide with me with a nasty cracking sound. Luckily I was still standing up. Suddenly I felt that something had collided with my lips when I and Tobi had crashed and it was still pressing hard against them. I had closed my eyes before we collide and now I opened them and the sights that meet me were……..

"_Orange?!"_

"……….."

"What…."

"The……"

"FUCK!?"

My eyes widen when I realised what was happening…………I WAS KISSING TOBI!!

Well, technically I was kissing his mask but it was on the spot were his lips should have been so you could say that we were kissing…………OH MY GOD!!

Me and Tobi stared at each other (still kissing!). He had both of his arms stretched out on both sides of my head and our bodies were pressing against each other. Finally we realised what we were doing and we quickly jumped apart and backed away from each other…..

"W-what…….??" I stared at Tobi in shock. He raised his hands up infront of him as to protect himself from me. I could fell the warmth that was coming from him, meaning that under his mask he had a dark blush covering his whole face.

"T-T-T-Tobi i-is s-s-sorry! T-Tobi didn't m-mean t-t-to………."

I slowly brought my hands up to my face were I touched my lips. I was shaking with my whole body.

"You……….you………you…….took….my….." I whispered

Yep, people its true! I Hay-Lin Honda had just given away my first kiss to a criminal that speaks in third person and is a love hugging cuddle bear. When that information hit me full force I did what every woman in my position would have done…………I fainted!

**Akatsukis POV!**

"Ah, shit!"

"She's going to….."

**BONK! **

The men looked at the poor woman on the floor and then at the shaking man infront of them. Itachi stepped forward and put a hand on Tobi's shoulder. Tobi turned around and looked at them all.

"WHAT SHOULD TOBI DO!! TOBI HAS KILLED LIN-CHAN!! TOBI IS A BAD BOY!!"

He screamed and clutched his head and fell to his knees. He started to cry and shake uncontrolled. Sasori walked towards Hay-Lin and kneeled beside her. He grabbed her wrist and put two fingers on it to check her pulse. After a moment he looked up.

"Don't worry! She has just fainted.." he said and stood up.

"What are you all screaming for?"

They turned around and saw Konan walking towards them. When she saw Hay-Lin laying unmoving on the floor she gasped.

"Hay-Lin!"

Konan rushed towards her and kneeled beside her. When she was about to check Hay-Lin's pulse she was stopped by Sasori.

"Already checked. She has just fainted."

Konan stood up and turned to face the rest of the men. They shrank when they saw the glare Konan gave them.

"You have five seconds to start explaining what you have done to my friend here!" she said in a dark voice.

All of the members pointed at Tobi and said in unison

"It was Tobi! Tobi did it (un)!"

Konan turned and looked at Tobi.

"Well, Tobi! Do you care to explain what happened or do you want me to force the information out of you?"

Konan cracked her knuckles and took a step towards Tobi. Suddenly Tobi madea high noise and throw himself infront of Konan's feets. He hugged her legs and started to cry again.

"I-it was an accident! Tobi just wanted to be a good boy and give Lin-chan the book but the others didn't want that so they tried to stop Tobi but instead they gave Tobi a hard push in the back so Tobi flow in the air and crashed into Lin-chan!"

Konan raised a brow and looked at the rest of the members.

"Is that true?" she asked them and when she saw some of them nod there heads she returned to look at the sobbing man at the floor.

"So you crashed into Hay-Lin and knocked her unconscious? Is that what happened?"

She felt how Tobi stiffened and she saw the dark looks Diedara, Hidan and Itachi gave him.

"Apparently you haven't told me the whole story Tobi! What exactly happened with Hay-Lin?"

"When Tobi crashed into her he kissed her right on the mouth"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Konan's eyes widen when she heard the true reason from Sasori. Tobi kissed Hay-Lin?!

"He…kissed…her? On the mouth?!"

The angry snarls from the Uchiha, the Jashinist priest and the Terrorist bomber confirmed that. Konan looked at Tobi and suddenly she grabbed him by his collar and lifts him up. She gave him a death glare and felt pleased when he started to shake even more and the frightened looks the other gave her. It was not for nothing she was an S-rank criminal!

"Listen closely now all of you! Thanks to you're clumsiness you have "accidently" made this poor and innocent woman lose her first kiss! Now that is something unforgivable among females and therefore I can't forgive you!"

"T-Tobi didn't m-mean…."

"It's not you're fault Tobi! It's the idiots standing over there who I'm mad at!"

"What,un! What did we do?!"

"You guys pushed Tobi and therefore it's you're fault! Why did you want to stop him anyway?!"

Konan relished Tobi and glared at them. Tobi immediately ran over and picked up the book.

"They didn't want Tobi to give Lin-chan this!"

Konan cast one glare at the book and then something inside of her snapped. She snatched the book from Tobi and turned to face the members that right now shrank when they saw the murderous stare she gave them.

"Who…..is …so…stupid…to …read…this…SHIT?!"

Konan's voice was shaking of anger and when she saw that they all looked at each other in panic she snarled.

"You all have read it!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! FUCKING PERVERTS! OH, YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN I TELL PEIN ABOUT THIS!!"

"But Konan-san….Leader-sama was the one that lend Tobi and the others those book in the first place! He said that they were good when you wanted to relax!"

"…………."

"PEEEEEEEEIN!!"

The members breathed out in relief when they saw Konan stomp of in the direction of the Leaders office.

"I'm glad that I am not the leader right now!" said Kisame and thought what Konan might do with the poor man when she got her hands on him.

Deidara, Hidan and Itachi looked at one and other and then they grabbed Tobi.

"Eeh….Sempais?!" Tobi felt how he started to sweat when he saw the murderous looks they gave him.

"Well…..what should we do with Casanova over here?! I say that we torture his mind" said Itachi and activated his sharingan.

"I say we blow him up into thousand pieces,un!" said Deidara and started to mold clay with his hands.

"Seriously fuckers! I say that we fucking cut him wide opened and let him die a long and a sweet painful death!" said Hidan and cracked his knuckles.

"Why don't we do all of our suggestions??"

"……………."

"You know, Itachi….Seriously, sometimes I fucking think you should have had become a fucking good servant of Jashin-sama!"

The trio smirked evilly at the poor shaking man infront of them. They started to drag him towards the training grounds where poor Tobi would meet his punishment.

"NOOOOOOOOO!! TOBI DON'T WANT TO DIE!!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT EARLIER BEFORE YOU KISSED HAY-LIN (UN)!"

The rest of the members stared after the four men and when they walked around the corner in the hall towards the training grounds there was a silence between them.

"You know……if I didn't know Itachi better then I would have been sure that he likes our housekeeper." Said Kisame and looked at the still unconscious woman. Sure, she was very beautiful and she could make everyone laugh including Itachi and the Leader.

"I think that things in the base are going to be a lot more interesting after this!"

"**Indeed!"**

"What do you mean Zetsu?"

"Isn't it obvious Kisame? Hidan, Deidara and Itachi likes Hay-Lin!"

Kiasame stared wide eyed at Kakuzu and then at Hay-Lin.

"They…like her?! Remember we are talking about Itachi, Hidan and Deidara here!"

Kisame looked at Sasori and Kakuzu. They knew their partners as well as he knew his own and those three had never ever talked about past relationships they had have before the joined the Akatsuki.

"You don't think that…."

"Yep. It looks like our partners is having their first real love towards a woman that we don't know if we can thrust yet! Well, I have nothing against her really. She's a nice brat!"

Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Kisame eyed Sasori oddly.

"What?!" Sasori glared at them.

"Don't say that you're also having a crush on this poor girl!"

Sasori's eyes widen and he got a shocked expression. His cheeks started to glow red before ha answered.

"W-what! Never! Besides I'm way too old for her! And I would never like her in that way! I'm thinking of her more like some sort of a friend rather than a girlfriend!!"

"Yeah, me too!" said Kakuzu and Kisame in union. Then the three men looked at Zetsu with questioning looks.

"Oh no!"

"**No way in hell! I admit that I like her but I don't **_**like **_**her in that way! Besides she's not my type!" **

The three men sweat dropped when they heard this. They then turned their gazes towards Hay-Lin again and they were silence.

"Soo…..who do you think is going to win her heart?" said Zetsu and looked at the other from the corner of his eyes.

All of them snorted and folded their arms.

"There is no way Deidara will be able to charm her! She is not that type of girl that would fall for that!"

"Hidan is a foulmouthed bastard that don't give a shit about others! There is no way that he will change just for the sake of something like love!"

"Itachi would never be able to win her over when he acts cool and shows no emotions all the time! Woman's wants a man that shows his emotions!"

Zetsu was quiet for a while and then he spoke again.

"And Tobi?"

"Tobi dosen't even know what _that kind of love_ is and besides….I'm sure that he only thinks of Hay-Lin as a friend and someone that doesn't threat to kill him all the time!" said Kisame and sighed. He kneeled beside Hay-Lin and lifted her up so that she was carried bridal style. He then turned and faced the others.

"I'm going to carry her to her room. She will catch a cold if she lies on the floor like this."

When Kisame had walked away there was a loud bang shaking the whole hideout. Sasori sweatdropped and sighed deep.

"It looks like Deidara used the C-2 on Tobi. He must be really angry."

"Well, if I would bet on one of them I will bet on Deidara. He may be hot-tempered but he knows how to treat a woman."

"**You calling irritating a woman to no end, for treating her good?! Then I don't want to know how ****you**** treat woman's."**

Kakuzu chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, we must look after her!"

"Why?"

Sasori raised a brow when he and Kakuzu looked at Zetsu. Zetsu just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a bad felling about something…."

He hadn't told anyone about his little discovery a long time ago in the library, He knew that Hay-Lin came from another world and that she was stuck here until her mission as a Fate changer was completed and yet he hadn't told the Leader about this. Could it be because he cared for girl? She had been scared of him in the beginning and he had tried to stay away from her. But when he saw the gentle look she gave the Lily of heart he felt that maybe he had finally found someone that was interested in flowers as much as he was. He honestly didn't love the girl but he did like her, but just as a friend and he didn't want her to get hurt or heartbroken by Hidan, Deidara and Itachi.

Zetsu sighed and turned to walk away.

"We better save Leader-sama from Konan before she castrates him or does something even worse!"

Sasori and Kakuzu were feeling a little unsure on the thought about facing a furious Konan but they walked after Zetsu anyway. Just then the whole hideout shacked once more when another C-2 was detonated.

"We will have to save Tobi after saving the Leader." Said Sasori

"Yeah…"

**Hay-Lin's POV**

I groaned when I slowly regain consciousness and opened my eyes. I was laying in my bed, fully dressed and with a master headache!

"Did anyone take the number of that train that hit me?" I mumbled and slowly sat up so that I almost had a full view of my room.

The last thing I remembered was me kissing Tobi and then how everything suddenly turned black….

"_Tobi…."_

A snarl escaped my throat and I got up from the bed. A loud laugh made me spin around and I saw Kisame standing in the doorway.

"So you finally woke up, Sleeping Beauty?" he said in a mocking tone. If I wasn't so angry at a special someone I would had give him a piece of my mind but right now my mind was focused on another prey.

"Kisame? Were is Tobi?"

"He's having a little….eh…chat with Itachi, Deidara and Hidan!" he said and my eyes became smaller.

"Were are they?" I growled and looked the blue man. Kisame gulped when he saw the murderous aura that was coming out from me.

"In the training grounds!" he said and when I had past him and disappeared down the hall, he scratched the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"If she had had some chakra then she would have been a terrifying ninja!" he muttered and walked towards his own room.

I felt how my anger was still growing in my chest as I reached the door that lead to the training ground.

"_My first kiss……I gave away my first kiss….Even though it was an accident and that I kissed his mask, I'm still beyond pissed at Tobi!" _

I opened the door and saw to my amusement Deidara and Hidan chase Tobi around the area while throwing bombs and shurikens after him. Itachi tried to catch and hold him still so that he could use his Mangekyou Sharingan on the poor guy. Tobi was screaming like a girl and I couldn't help to smile.

"_Sorry Tobi! But no more miss Nice today!" _

Tobi turned and saw me standing and watch the…..unusually scene infront of me.

"LIN-CHAN!! SAVE TOBI!!"

Deidara and Hidan stopped and looked at my direction with surprised expressions on their faces. Itachi had also turned around and looked at me. I shivered a little when I saw his red eyes but I managed to look at them all with an unreadable expression. Tobi had rushed towards me and now he was hiding behind me.

"What do you think you're doing to Tobi?" I strictly said and saw the three men look a little ashamed.

"We just thought that we……you know……" said Deidara and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, whatever you were doing stop that right now!" I said and suddenly my legs were hugged from behind by Tobi.

"THANK YOU LIN-CHAN!" By now I had an evil smirk on my face. A little bit infront of me laid a very sharp looking sword and with a little skill from my side I manage to get a hold of it while Tobi was still clinging on my legs. I brought up the sword so that I held it infront of me. My three "heroes" looked at me with questioning looks.

"The way you tried to hurt Tobi was way to nice. I say we castrate him and give his balls to some ownerless dog or maybe a cat, I don't care"

The look on their faces was priceless! They turned white when they saw me swing the sword around. Tobi had frozen on his spot and had realised my legs. He slowly stood up and started to back away. I turned around and smiled a wicked smile at him.

"Oh Toooobiiii….come here, Hunny and I will give you another kiss!" I said and raised the sword.

"I-is L-Lin-chan r-r-really t-t-t-that a-angry o-on T-T-Tobi?!"

"Mad? Oh my dear Tobi I'm not angry….." Tobi took a deep sighed of relief when I lowered the sword……

"I'M SO FUCKING PISSED OFF THAT IT IS BEYOND THE RECORD!!"

Tobi screamed when I started to chase him around the whole place while throwing everything that was sharp and that I could get my hands on. In the meantime Hidan, Itachi and Deidara had gathered in the doorway and they were now watching the scene.

"Well, she has at least a pretty good aim, un!" said Deidara and saw me throw a metalstar that missed Tobi with a millimetre.

"We must remind ourselves to never upset her like that!" said Itachi and ducked when a shuriken missed Tobi and headed towards Itachi's head instead. It hit the wall behind him instead.

"Yep (un)!"

" TOBI GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!!"

"WHAAAAA! TOBI IS SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE TOBI!!"

"NEVER!!"

* * *

ME: Aw…poor Tobi! But don't worry Tobi fans, he will be just fine! He will be back next week and I promise that I will update soon! I'm not going anywhere now so I have a lot of time to write.

Please Reviw because it makes me so happy!! See ya next time!!

Next time on Love is just a lie: **Valentine's day! **What should an ex. bad ass police officer do when she sucks in the kitchen and has been challenge to give the entire Akatsuki valentines gifts….HANDMADE CHOCOLATE Á LA HAY-LIN!


	11. Valentine's day

Hellooooo fellow readers! Thanks for you're support and for all of the reviews! "Sob" I'm sooo happy!! THANK YOU!!

Shall we begin then?! Today Hay-Lin's abilities are put on test when she is going to make hand made chocolate for the members. Since the chocolate must be eatable she has to give it her all and when you have ten curios and annoying criminals disturbing you're concentration it's not as easy as it sounds. Call the fire brigade and prepare for a cooking nightmare in the eleventh chapter of Love is just a lie!!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Valentine's Day**

"Oooooh beeeeauuutiful daaaay, teeeeell meee hooow.."

"SHUT UP (UN)!!"

The males of the powerful organisation Akatsuki shoot me a death glare when I tried to sing a wake up song. Hehe, you see, last night they had had a drinking contest after arguing about whom of them was the best drinker. This resulted in that all of them now had a master hungover and therefore they were not happy when I woke them up 6 A:M in the morning with a cheerful smile.

Konan smirked behind the book she was currently reading. I giggled when the males groaned and clutched their heads. I couldn't help myself so I started to whistle a happy tone while I poured up some new made coffee for them. When I gave them each a cup them eagerly swallowed the dark liquid faster than I had ever seen anyone do before.

"I told you not to drink that much sake yesterday but did you listen? Noooooo…"

"Just shut up!"

I grinned at Pein when he shoot me another death glare and my smile widen when I heard quick footsteps in the stair. The hungover criminals got a terrified face when they realised who it was. Deidara turned his head and looked at me with begging eyes.

"Please Hay-Lin! Don't let him….."

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!"

I smiled at the mask wearing man when he entered the kitchen and made all of the poor men clutch their heads and whimper.

"Good morning to you too Tobi!" I said and was soon embraced by him.

"LIN-CHAN!! Good morning!! Tobi is a good boy!!"

If you wonder, I had forgiven Tobi for that little…..hrmm…incident that happened last week. I realised that it wasn't just his fault and since I couldn't catch him or hit him with the weapons I had thrown, I decided that it was no point and forgave him, much to Hidan, Deidara and Itachi's disappointment.

"Tobi…please! Do not speak so loud!" whimpered Kisame and continued to drink his coffee.

"Why not Kisame-san?!"

"BECAUSE THEY HAVE A HUNGOVER!!"

I started to laugh when Konan received a glare from the males when their poor heads had recovered from her little outburst. Konan just smiled evilly. When she was about to get up from her chair she gasped.

"I almost forgot! Hay-Lin, do you know what day it is today?!"

I eyed her oddly and brought my hand up in a thinking position.

"It's Friday, right?" I said unsure what her point was.

"And what month is it?"

"February I think"

"Aaand what date is it today?"

Now I was completely dumbfounded. Why on earth did Konan ask me these questions? We had a big calendar in the hall, why did she not just look at that? I growled when the little wires in my brain started to spin in order to remember today's date. When I suddenly remembered I was feeling a little proud of my awesome memory skills!

"It's the 14th !" I said and when I heard the members choke and spit out their coffee I eyed them in confusion.

"_Oookay…..what did I say wrong this time?!" _

"Don't you know what special day it is today?!" asked Konan and grinned at me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're birthday??"

"NO! It's Valentine's day!!"

I froze and my mouth opened….Valentine's day……as in the VALENTINE'S DAY?!

"_OH SHIT!!"_

Konan smirked at me when she saw my shocked expression.

"Aw come on Hay-Lin! It's not like you ever have made some chocolate for a special guy back in the Hidden cloud village?"

When a death silence followed it was Konan's turn to get a shocked expression on her face.

"Have you never made any chocolate for a guy before?! Ever?!"

My face darkened and I looked away. Sigh….I'm such a loser…….poor little me has never made any chocolate for any guy in my whole life. If I had a violin I would have start playing a heart breaking song right now….

"Aw! Poor Lin-chan has never had someone that loved and accepted her feelings!"

My eyes widen and I turned my head and looked Tobi in the eyes. I was starting to feel real uncomfortable when I saw that everyone was staring at me intensely. I needed to defend my pride and I needed to do that quickly.

"T-that's not true! I have had a lot of guy's when I lived in the Hidden cloud village…………W-wait I don't mean that I was somekind of a player! What I mean was…wait….WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT THIS WITH YOU ALL??"

My face had become even darker of embarrassment now and my left I was twitching. Konan didn't exactly help when she decided to speak up.

"You have never had a boyfriend? Wow Hay-Lin! I didn't know that you lived in celibate…"

"I'M NOT!! ARRGH, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE, OKAY!!"

I was still so embarrassed that I turned away and started with the dish. I was muttering curses in my head and I refused to look the others in the eyes. GREAT! Now they knew one of the most embarrassing secrets of my private life! I hate being me right now! Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. I got an extremely bad feeling when I faced Konan's smirking face.

"Hay-Lin! I'm going to give you a little dare!" I gulped and tried to back away.

"What kind of a dare?!" When Konan smirked grew I knew that I wasn't going to like the rest.

"A cooking dare! You will make some handmade chocolates for all the members except me and Pein and if the chocolate is eatable I will do all of the chores for one week!"

When she said the last part she got my attention. I really wanted a break from the cleaning and cooking part in my life and exactly how hard could it be to make some handmade chocolate? But since my last bet with someone didn't end quite well I was on my guard before I accepted.

"And if the chocolate is not eatable?!" Konan just shrugged her shoulders and looked innocent

"_Innocent, my ass!!"_

"If the chocolate is not eatable then you will have to come with me to the shopping mall tomorrow! You will bee my personal bag carrier!"

I shivered when I thought about that but ever since I went shopping with the Akatsuki's last time I had kind of enjoyed the thought of going shopping again. Oh, what the hell! No sacrifices, No victory!

"Fine! I will make some chocolate for our little drunken flies here and I guess that you will be given Pein something as well" I asked and felt pleased when I saw Konan blush. She leaned forward and whispered something in my ear so that the others couldn't hear. My eyes widen and my cheeks turned pink. I looked at her with an opened mouth.

"You…are….going…to do WHAT?!"

"What? What is she going to do to me?!"

Ever since that little book incident Konan has been very…erhm..cold towards Pein and since his black eye had finally disappeared he certainly didn't want another one. Konan turned and gave Pein a devilish smirk.

"Wait and see, love! Wait and see!"

With that she walked out from the kitchen while laughing evilly. The others looked after her and then they looked back at me. Pein had a terrified expression on his face.

"What did she say?!" I smiled a weak smile at him before responding.

"Sorry….she would kill me if I said something!"

"I'm so dead!"

The member's actually looked at him in compassion before returning to glare at me. I felt how I started to get annoyed with all this stares at me this morning so I folded my arms and looked at them strictly.

"What?"

"Soooo…what's you're plan?"

"Plan?" I eyed Sasori oddly and then the others.

"You know,un! The chocolate making dare!"

I froze when I remembered. That's right! I needed to get some cooking book from the library about how to make chocolate. Since I have never made any chocolate or cakes made of chocolates for anyone in my whole life I could use all the help I could get. Suddenly Tobi was infront of me and the enthusiasm that was coming from him was impossible to miss!

"Ne ne Lin-chan! What sort of chocolate are you going to make? Little chocolate hearts? Bunnies? A big chocolate cake were it stand's "My best friend" written in chocolate on it? Are you going to make our chocolate gifts with dark or light chocolate? Ne Lin-chaaan?!"

My head started to spin and my face turned red when I heard all of Tobi's suggestions. Chocolate hearts? Chocolate bunnies? Dark or light chocolate?

"_This sounds almost too……..troublesome!"_

I scratched the back of my head and started to laugh nervously.

"W-well…I don't know….I'm not so good at this sort of things….Let's say it's going to be a surprise until the evening!"

"I can't believe that you have never given someone chocolate before." I glared at Kisame before responding.

"Only because I haven't given anyone my handmade chocolate before doesn't mean that I haven't given away chocolate before to someone on Valentine!" I said and returned to the dish.

"What kind of chocolate did you give then if you didn't make it yourself?" I stiffen and almost whisper the answer.

"I bought chocolate boxes too the one's I wanted to give chocolate too."

"_My sister, father and mother was the only one's I have ever given anything on Valentine's Day!"_

"Oh really? So that means that we are going to be the first one's to eat you're handmade chocolate?"

This time I actually turned and smiled at Zetsu.

"Yep!"

"………."

"Hidan, you will take the first bite of the chocolate when the evening comes, okay?"

"WTF?! Why me?! Why can't any of you pussy's do it instead?"

"Because you're immortal and I don't want to die…."

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT BAD AT COOKING YOU KNOW! YOU WILL SEE! I'M GOING TO MAKE THE BEST CHOCOLATE THINGYS THAT YOU GUYS EVER HAVE EATEN!!"

I stormed out from the kitchen, heading for the library but I managed to hear Pein before I was out of reach from hearing.

"I'm glad that she's not going to make any for me and Konan! Maybe if we're lucky she kills all of you and that would give me and Konan some alone time!"

"ARGH! TOBI'S VIRGIN EARS!!"

I growled when I walked up the stair and entered the library. I started to look over every single book and after a while I had three small books that were about chocolate making…_Chocolate making for dummies_…Even if the titles made my self-confidence drop drastically I still had that look of determination in my eyes when I opened the books and started to read.

After a while I realised that I needed something to write on and a pencil and since Konan's hobby was origami- a Japanese paper folding tradition or something- I decided that she was the best one to ask.

I walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I turned the door handle and walked in.

"Hey Konan? Do you have any paper and a pencil that I can………WTF?!"

I backed quickly when I saw the dress Konan was trying infront of her mirror. It was a really slimy and short black dress with thin shoulder straps.

"Konan…what are you doing?!"

"Do you think Pein-sama would like this one?" she said and spine around. She had a devilish grin on her face and I couldn't help myself to giggle when I thought on how Pein's reaction would be.

"I'm sure his going to be very pleased. But make sure you're not overdoing it!" I said and winked at her. She giggled and walked towards her desk and grabbed a paper and a pen.

"Why shouldn't I overdoing it? It has been a year since me and Pein became engaged and I want to make this day special!"

"Well, I'm certain Pein won't forgot about this Valentine's gift.." I said and grabbed the paper and pencil. I walked out from her room and closed the door. When I was about to turn around I almost collided with the man of the day!

"Upps…Sorry,sir!" Pein didn't answer me; he was looking at the door to his and Konan's bedroom with a worried expression.

"Is..Konan there?"

"Um..yes..b-but I wouldn't go in there if I were you, sir!"

"Why not?"

"Umm..she's preparing you're gift and she doesn't want anyone to disturb her."

Pein growled and turn to walk away but I could hear him mumbled to himself

"I really hope Konan has forgiven me for those books!"

"_You just wait and see Pein…wait and see!" _

I was smiling on my way back to the library and I actually started to hum a little song that we all know about!

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_This is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

I didn't get the chance to start on the second verse before I was pulled in a bear hug by someone- you could almost guess who it was by now, right?! I sweatdropped and patted Tobi's back a little.

"T-that was sooooooo beautiful Lin-chan! Tobi didn't know that Lin-chan had such beautiful voice! Tobi bet the others think so too! Ne?"

I looked over Tobi's shoulder and saw to my horror Hidan, Deidara and Itachi standing infront of us with opened mouths. My face heated up when I spotted the rest of the members a bit down in the hall.

"Um..d-did you guys hear that?!"

"That…was… AMAZING,UN!!"

I blushed even more when Deidara shoot me a big smile and walked towards me and Tobi.

"Hay-Lin, you have a beautiful voice,un! What song was that? It was really artistic,un!" he said and smacked Tobi on the head so that he let go of me.

"Um…"

"I have never heard that fucking song before but you sing fucking nice, seriously!"

"Um…"

"You're voice wasn't too weak when you took that high tone either. I'm impressed!"

"Um…"

"Ne Lin-chan…You don't look so good, you're face is very red!"

"EXCUSE ME! I NEED TO DO SOME RESEARCH ON CHOCOLATE MAKING!"

I quickly turned away and ran into the library were I shoot the door closed after me. My heart was pounding hard in my chest and my face was glowing from the heavy blush that was still covering my face.

"_Why?! Why do they need to be so nice to me?! Why can't they just be like any other criminlsl that kills and threatens people?! That would have made this so much easier!"_

I felt so bad! I was lying to them like I had been lying to Takida and the others back in the Hidden Cloud village. To make it all worse I had actually start too really like all of them. They weren't like the other criminals that I had meet during my time as a police officer. I liked Deidara, Hidan and Itachi because they were fun to talk with and it felt like I could trust them. I liked Zetsu, Sasori and Kisame because they were like the big brother I never had. Konan and Tobi were my closest friends and I really enjoyed their company. Pein…well, he was a different story. I didn't dislike him but I certainly didn't like him either! Honestly, what did Konan see in that man?!

But I couldn't tell them my secret about my past! I just couldn't!

I took a deep sigh before grabbing one of the books and started to read. I would have to think about that later. Right now I had a little dare to win!

**3 hours later!**

After 3 hours non stop reading I had finally decided what kind of chocolate I would make. I had decided to give the eight criminals chocolate muffins! The muffins were going to have some nice chocolate cream on top and they didn't seem too hard to make! Let's head out to the kitchen, people!

When I entered the kitchen I saw to my great horror that every member who was going to receive my chocolate was sitting around the dining table! Tobi looked up and soon he was infront of me.

"Have you decided what you're gonna make!? Can Tobi watch?!"

"Um…yeah, sure, why not!?" I said and laid down the cook book and started to gather all of the ingredients for the muffins. Hidan grabbed the book and read the title.

"Chocolate muffins with cream…Perfect to give away to you're friends and relatives…Easy to make and easy to serve…seriously, you certainly don't take any fucking risks with this shit now, do you?!"

I glared at Hidan over my shoulder before I started to mix the first ingredients together that should later become the muffin mixture.

It was a hard job I must tell you all! I had to concentrate real hard to make the mixture perfect. Hell, I put my whole heart into this shit! When I finally poured up the perfect mixture in the small muffin forms and with some awesome balance skills from my side, I managed to put the baking tin in the oven without dropping any of the muffins on the floor.

I took a sigh of relief when I closed the oven door and felt very pleased with myself. Tobi had actually been a really nice company during the time I tried to make the mixture perfect and he had told me a bunch of funny stories that had made me laugh so hard that I actually had almost dropped the bowl with the mixture.

The others had also helped me. Kisame had given me some tips on how to mix the ingredients properly- who knew that a shark could cook?- and Kakuzu and Zetsu had been really helpful and helped me get the ingredients that I couldn't reach in the pantry, that was sitting quite high up on the wall.

Now all I had to do was to make the cream for the topping. Shouldn't be so hard right? WRONG!!

"ARGH, IT'S NOT STIFF! IT'S LOOSE LIKE WATER!"

I cursed quietly in my head when I had to toss my third set of that fucking cream! This was impossible! The muffins had become perfect! They were a masterpiece but if I didn't pour the cream on them then everything should have been a waste!

"I told you to mix the ingredients properly on slight heating on the stove! You must let it boil up before you take it of to cool!"

"I know! I know!"

I really appreciate Kisame's help but right now the only thing he did was disturbing my concentration! I gritted my teethes and poured up the right ingredients once again in the saucepan. This time I would succeed! No one would stop me now from succeeding…

"Lin-chan! Tobi thinks that you need more syrup! Here, Tobi can add it for you!"

"NOOO!"

Too late and I had to toss my forth set of cream. Now I was really pissed of and I only saw one solution on this problem. I turned and glared at the members. I then pointed at the kitchen entrance.

"Everybody…GET OUT!!"

I screamed the last part and to my surprise and relief they all obeyed without complaining or questions. I sighed in relief and started to prepare for another set of cream and this time…Now I will succeed!!

* * *

"WOHO! I'M SIMPLY THE BEST!!"

I had succeeded! I had made handmade chocolate muffins with cream to eight criminals! Thank you, thank you Lord for blessing me with the ability to be such an awesome chef! I was grinning when I loaded all of the muffins in a basket and headed upstairs towards the members rooms. But when I got up I heard some voices from Pein's office.

"You can't be fucking serious!! There is no fucking way she can handle that on her own!"

"_Hidan?!"_

I sneaked as quiet as I could so that I was standing next to the door that lead in to Pein's office.

"As I already told you Hidan, she won't bee doing this alone! I will explain to you, Deidara, Itachi and the others soon but not right now when there's only you here!"

"She isn't a ninja for Jashin's sake! Seriously, she could get killed!"

I froze on the spot. They were obviously talking about me but since I didn't won't to get caught for eavesdropping I decided to slowly back away. When I had walked a bit away from Pein's office I breathed out and started to think about the little conversation between Hidan and Pein.

"_What is it that could kill me? What didn't Hidan want me to do?! And how is Itachi and Deidara part of all this?"_

"Yo, Hay-Lin!"

I jumped and turned around. When I saw that Hidan was walking towards me I tried to look as innocent as I could and apparently it worked.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were preparing those muffins or some shit like that?" ha said and raised an eyebrow when he saw the basket in my arms. I smiled a gentle smile and picked up a muffin that I handed to him.

"Happy Valentine's day Hidan!" I said and saw him take the muffin with a confused look.

"You're giving me you're first muffin?! Well, thanks then, I guess! Hopefully this sweet shit won't kill me or something, if you could pull that of!"

My left eye started to twitch in annoyance but when I saw him take a large bite of my muffin it stopped and I eyed him anxiously as he chewed on my very first hand made chocolate muffin. When his eyes widen I stopped to breathe because I was so nervous but when a big smirk formed on his face I relaxed.

"Well, good job Hay-Lin! This shit was the best thing I have eaten for quite a while!" he said and again I could feel my cheeks become red of embarrassment.

"You…really like them?!"

"Yep! Seriously their delicious! Do you have some more that you could give me? I'm fucking starving here!"

But before Hidan could say anything more I did something that I had never had could imagine that I would ever do. I took a step forward and put my arms around his waist. OMG!! I was hugging Hidan!!

"_What are you doing Honda!? Come on! Only because he said some nice things about you're muffins and it was the first time you have ever given away some chocolate to a man, that doesn't mean that you should hug him! For God's sake Honda! Pull you're self together!"_

I usually listened to my inner voice but this time I decided to ignore it. Hidan was very stiff and I could sense that he felt really uncomfortable so I took a step backwards and relished him. I looked up and saw that his face was scarlet red and that he was looking at me with wide eyes.

"W-w-w-hat the hell are y-you.."

"Thank you for those kind words! It really meant a lot to me!" I said and giggled a little when I saw him look to the side while scratching the back of his head, his blush were still noticeable on his face.

"Yeah, yeah! I wouldn't have said anything if I knew it would make you all mushy and shit!"

"Of course you wouldn't! Shall we go and get the others? I'm really looking forward to see Konan's expression when she realise she has lost our little dare." I said and smirked evilly. Hidan laughed at this and I must say that I like it when he's laughing.

"Fine! I think they should be down in the living room or something!" he said and started to walk downstairs. I happily followed him and he was right. There in the living room were all the members watching TV, including Konan and Pein. Konan smiled when she saw me but she raised an eyebrow when she saw me in company with Hidan.

"Were have you two been?" she asked

"Nowhere! So everyone, are you ready to try my first home made chocolate muffins?!"

"Tobi wants one, Tobi wants one!"

I laughed and handed the members a muffin, except Konan and Pein. I saw that Konan had already given Pein a little package with chocolate and I smiled when I saw the warm looks they gave each other.

Even if Hidan's words had encouraged me I was still VERY nervous when I saw them take a bite. Tobi had even slipped up his mask so that you could see his mouth and I shivered when I recalled the kissing incident last week. Thank heavens that he was wearing that mask!

The member's reaction was exactly like Hidan's. They loved the muffins and wanted more. I turned and looked at Konan. Sometimes it can really be a joy to be me!

"Looks like you lost Konan! You are going to take care of the household for a week!"

"Yes, but I didn't say which week I would take care of the household."

"……….."

And sometimes it can really sucks to be me! I snarled and was ready to say something in respond but Pein interrupted me.

"Since we are gathered I would like to talk about something very important!"

I heard how Hidan growled and looked at him. He met my stare and gave me a faint smile. I looked at him in confusion but Pein's voice made me turn my head and look at him instead.

"Hay-Lin. You have been living here for almost two months now and I think it's time that you do something other than take care of the household."

"_C-could it be that they are letting me go!? Could it be that someone' ells is going to take care of the household so that I can go on a long needed vacation?!"_

"I have decided that you, Hidan, Deidara and Itachi shall go and retrieve a scroll from a man named Hosiyome Kuran in the Secret Lightening Village. This scroll's contains information about forbidden jutsus and the Akatsuki needs it in order to gain more power. Hosiyome is a very powerful man so this mission could be dangerous but according to valuable sources we have been told that Hosiyome had a weakness. He loves woman that can sing and after hearing you sing earlier today Hay-Lin, I think you are perfect for the job!"

I stared at Pein with wide eyes and I wasn't the only one. All of the members, even Konan, looked at Pein like he was crazy.

"Pein-sama, is it really wise to send Hay-Lin? She has no fighting experience and she has no chakra! Isn't it better if I go instead?"

I send Konan a thankful smile and hopped that Pein would change his mind but apparently my luck decides to be a bitch today.

"I have already made up my mind on this, Konan. Besides Hidan, Deidara and Itachi will be with her so what there is nothing to worry about!"

Pein turned and looked at me. I was still shocked by the fact that I would be going out on a mission to retrieve some voodoo scroll from some dude in the Secret Lightening village.

"Hay-Lin! Tomorrow morning you will be heading out on you're first mission! Do you understand?"

I lifted my head and looked at everybody. They all looked worried and unsure what to think about this and none of them looked too pleased with the fact that I was going on a mission. But I felt determination spread in me so when I turned my head and meet Pein's stare you could not see any fear in my eyes.

"I understand, sir!"

* * *

ME: Dun dun dun duuun!! What is going to happen with Hay-Lin on her first mission you might wonder. Well, I have a lot of things planed for her and the others and some of them will not be so funny! And finally there was some fluff between Hay-Lin and one of the Akatsuki members. What will happen between Hay-Lin, Deidara, Itachi and Hidan now when they are going on a mission together? Will Hay-Lin survive her first mission?

Read and find out in the next chapter of Love is just a Lie! Now please Review or I will not update!! I'm serious, people!!

**Next time on Love is just a Lie: First Mission and The Promise!**


	12. First mission and The Promise

Here we go again! I hope you liked the previous chapter of my story even if it was a little short :P.Mohahaha, I'm going to totally make Hay-Lin suffer in this chapter. I'm so evil!!

Oh,yeah! Personal message to Ellyrox598!

Hay-Lin is "from" a little village in the northern Thunder country named Kimikokure. Phew, I almost thought there that I had accidently used the same name on her home village when I named the village that this Hosiyome Kuran lives in! Guess luck was on my side this time! "Makes the V-sign and grins victoriously"

On with the show and don't forget to **REVIEW**!! Now…**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: First mission and The Promise**

It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing and the sky was crystal clear. The sun sends its warming sunbeams to warm all the life forms that lived in Thunder country. The wind was warm and pleasant against you're skin. Everything was so nice and to live on a day like this was like to be blessed. Then why…WHY?

"I WAN'T TO GO DOOOOOOOOWN, DAMMIT!!"

The three Akatsuki members sweatdropped when I once again screamed the words that I had been regularly screaming during the past four hours. Deidara sighed and tried to loosen the stranglehold that I had around his neck.

"Hay-Lin..try to calm down,un! We are only flying 40 meters up. There is nothing to be worried about,un!"

"40 METERS!? WE ARE FLYING 40 METERS UP IN THE AIR?! TAKE ME DOWN NOW, BLONDIE! OR I WILL SUFFOCATE YOU UNTIL YOU DIE!!"

"Hay-Lin, I promised you that this claybird is perfectly safe, didn't I,un?!"

_Flashback:_

"_What is that?!"_

_I pointed at the big and strange looking bird infront of me, Deidara, Hidan and Itachi. Deidara turned his head and grinned at me. _

"_That..is my art,un!! Thanks to this beauty it will only take us a day to travel to The Secret Lightening Village. If we walked it would have taken us three days,un!"_

_I walked slowly towards the bird and reached out a hand to touch it. When the bird then bent forward and looked at me, I jumped back and retrieved my hand. _

"_Is this thing really safe?!" I asked Deidara and eyed the bird suspiciously . _

"_Relax,un! It is perfectly safe! I promise,un!!"_

_End of Flashback _

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT WE WOULD FLY TO THE LIGHTENING VILLAGE!!"

Deidara looked at Hidan and Itachi with a begging stare. They sighed in union and slowly approached us. They managed to break my death hold around Deidara's neck and when I realised that I didn't hold on to anything I quickly grabbed hold on to the next person that was closest to me…

"Ow, fuck! Seriously, that fucking hurts! Let go woman, dammit!!"

I had a very good and tight grasp around Hidan's left arm and there was no way in hell that I would let go of something that prevented me to fall of this god damned bird!

"NO!!"

I shook my head furiously and I heard how Hidan sighed deep. When I felt a hand on my right shoulder I slowly looked up and stared into Itachi's red eyes. Suddenly everything felt funny and fussy! I giggled happily and put a hand on Itachi's cheek.

"Pretty eyes…Good looking man has pretty eyes!" I said in a cheerful voice and giggled even more. Deidara and Hidan eyed me oddly and their eyes widen even more when I let go of Hidan's arm and suddenly stood up.

"Lookey lookey at me! I'm flying!"

I started to hum on the Titanic theme as I mimic Rose when she and Jack were standing in the stem of the great boat Titanic.

"Um..Itachi? What the hell did you do to her?!" Itachi smirked when I started to sing louder and raised my arms out.

"You could say that I solve Hay-Lin's fear of heights!"

When I heard this I turned around and gave Itachi a big and gentle smile. I almost jumped towards him and kneeled right infront of his face. I was still smiling happily and didn't notice the blush that formed on Itachi's cheeks.

"Thank you very much, Itchi-kun!!" I said and bent forward. I gave him a quick peek on the cheek before I stood up and took a deep breath.

"The air is soooo nice when you're high up! Right, Hidi-kun?"

Hidan gave me a "WTF?" look

"Hidi-kun?! Seriously Itachi, I think that you fucking overdid it!"

By this time I had a pouty look on my face and I quickly went over to Hidan and kneeled right in front of him.

"W-What?! Dammit, you're too close!"

"Don't..you…like me Hidi-kun!?" I asked him as tears started to form in my eyes. Hidan stared at me with a horrified expression and Deidara had a hard time to not burst out in laugh.

"W-w-w-what?!"

"Whaahaaa...Hidi-kun hates me!!"

I covered my face with my hands. Tears rushed down my face and I started to hiccup because of them. Hidan looked really uncomfortable and patted the top of my head.

"Stop crying, woman. I-I…don't hate you! Cut it out with the tears!!" I didn't stop crying and answered in a shaky voice.

"Y-you mean t-that? Do you honestly like me?!" I said and looked at him between the gaps of my fingers. Hidan growled and his face had now gotten a really sweet blush. He squirm, uncomfortable with the situation and then said in a low voice.

"Yes…"

"I can't hear you, Hidi-kun!" I said and pretended to start crying again. A vein popped up on Hidan's forehead.

"FOR JASHIN'S SAKE! I LIKE YOU, DAMMIT!!"

I moved my hands away and gave him a big smile.

"Thank you, Hidi-kun! Lin-chan is a good girl!!"

The three men sweatdropped and watch me doing some weird dance while laughing like a maniac.

"If she turns into a second Tobi then I'm going to throw her of the bird!" said Itachi and tried to not kill me when I grabbed his ponytail and started to make a pigtail.

"Hey, it's you're fault that she became like this in the first place,un!"

Deidara was glad that I had stopped screaming at him but he was starting to get annoyed when I started to sing again.

"Dammit Uchiha! How long is she going to be like this,un?!"

"For an hour maybe…I don't know exactly how much chakra I pumped into her brain system."

Hidan looked at Itachi with wide eyes.

"A fucking hour?!"

"Yay! Lookey Deidei-chan! It's a big birdy infront of DeiDei-chan's big birdy!"

A big vein popped up on Deidara's forehead when he heard his new nickname. He send Hidan a death glare when the same person started to snicker. He then turned and looked in the direction that I was pointing. Indeed, there was a big eagle flying. I turned and looked at him with a smile and curious eyes.

"Ne, Deidei-chan! What's birdy doing all alone in the air?!

"It's probably going back to it's nest or something,un."

"Aw! So the pretty birdy is going home to her babies?" I asked him and I started to feel how my jaw was starting to cramp because of my constant smiling but I was so happy at everything that I just couldn't stop smiling.

"How do you knew that it is a fucking female?!" I grinned at Hidan and shrugged my shoulders.

"Lin-chan thinks that everybody should have a family! Then everyone would be happy! But Lin-chan's family is far far away. Lin-chan will never see her family again…" The last sentence came out as a whisper and my face sadden even if I was still smiling, when I thought back on my family. I missed them so much that it hurt! There was an awkward silence following. Then I heard how Hidan cleared his throat and I turned my head to look at him.

"You know…None of us have a family…So you're not alone about that if that makes you feel better…"

My eyes widen and before you could even count to three I had pulled Hidan into a hug. Hidan's face turned red and he tried to push me of him. Itachi and Deidara eyed us with death stares.

"What do you think you're…"

"I'm sorry, Hidi-kun!"

"Huh?!"

"L-Lin-chan was being selfish and just thought about herself! Lin-chan is sorry…Lin-chan is a bad girl!"

Hidan sweatdropped when he heard the last part and patted my back awkwardly before he could break free from my embrace. I looked at him and then my face suddenly lighten up.

"Hidi-kun! Lin-chan has a great idea! Lin-chan can bee you're family!!" I said and gave him a big grin. Hidan's reaction was priceless! He turned scarlet red in the face and quickly backed away from me.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-WHAT?!"

Pleased with my idea I turned and looked at Itachi and Deidara and quickly grabbed one of their hands. I looked them strict in the eyes and they both gulped.

"Itchi-kun and Deidei-chan has no family either, right?! Then Lin-chan can become you're family as well!! Lin-chan will make you happy and protect you all!! Believe it!!"

Itachi's and Deidara's reaction on hearing this was exactly the same as Hidan's and soon the three member's of the fearful organisation Akatsuki were sitting as far away from me as possible. In other words they were sitting close to each other out on the bird's feather tail.

First I titled my head to the side and looked at them with curios eyes.

"What'cha all doing all the way out there on big birdy's butt?! Did Lin-chan say something that made you all embarrassed?!" I asked them and giggled when I saw them look at each other in panic.

"Then you will need to cover you're ears now because here comes something reeeeeeally embarrassing!!" I said and crawled closer to the three wide eyed men. When I was close enough I quickly looked over my shoulder to see if anyone other than me and my three "victims" was near - remember that we are still flying 40 meters up in the air on a giant claybird!

When I saw that no one was spying on us I turned my head and gave them a cocky grin. I then leaned forward so that I was right infront of them. I didn't notice the heat that was coming from their faces or that all three of them were sweating.

"You know…"I whispered and smirked at them" Lin-chan have always wanted to have many babies of her own but since no man has wanted her, Lin-chan has never got the chance to make some babies!" I said and giggled again.

The poor men were so shocked that they couldn't find their voices. They were looking at me with wide eyes and their mouths were wide opened. They had a dark shade of red covering their faces.

"Ne ne… wasn't THAT reeeeally embarrassing!? Lin-chan is blushing too so it must have been! That's why Lin-chan is happy for mother birdy because she has a family and babies! Ne ne Itchi-kun, Dedei-chan and Hidi-kun! Doesn't you all want babies of you're own too? "

Hmm…I didn't know that a person could become so red in the face that it looked like his head was going to explode because of the heat but this three proved that apparently you could become that red without exploding...

"Hehe…Lin-chan made you all embarrassed again! Lin-chan is a good girl!"

I giggled and was very pleased when I found out that since all of the other passengers on this flight had left the big space on the bird, I now had a bigger place to dance on! I started to spin around and around, laughing at the same time.

"Lin-chan is feeling dizzy!" I said and to the three men's horror I approached the bird's edge.

"WATCH OUT (UN)!!"

But it was too late. I felt how air started to flow around me as I tumbled around in the air. The ground was approaching me quickly. Suddenly I didn't felt the urge to smile, actually I had a master headache and when I realised what was happening I did what every person would have done in my position…I started to pray to the Lord and curse the three men that had done this to me- even if it was my fault that I had become dizzy when I was 40 meters up in the air!

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMIT!!"

I closed my eyes and waited for the collision with the hard ground but when nothing happened and I felt how a pair of strong arms pulled me close to someone's chest I sighed in relief.

"I GOT HER! NOW GET THIS FUCKING BIRD TO RISE UP!"

My eyes snapped open and I stared into Hidan's violet eyes. When the claybird suddenly jerked I throw my arms around his neck and hold on tight and this time Hidan didn't tried to shake me of. Instead his hold around me hardened. When Deidara had managed to get the bird back up in the sky again I quickly let go of Hidan and managed to sit down in the centre of the bird. I was still shaking from the near to death experience but I managed to look up and meet Itachi's worried face.

"Itachi."

"Hn?"

"Don't you ever force chakra into my brain system again and if someone of you dares to speak about what I just told you to someone in the organization when we come back, I will kill you in the most brutal way when you are asleep!"

Feeling the deadly and dark aura coming from me, Itachi, Deidara and Hidan looked quickly at each other and then they all three nodded.

None of us said a word during the whole trip to the Lightening Village and when the sun started to set we landed a kilometre outside the village were no one could see Deidara's clay bird. Glad to once again be back on safe ground I quickly throw myself on the soft grass and sighed happily. But my happy moment didn't last long until someone grabbed me and jerked me back up so that I was standing on my feet. I shoot Hidan a death glare before breaking free from his grasp around my arm.

"What!?" I asked

"We need to get to the village before every hotel close but if you prefer to sleep under the stars when there can be robber's hiding in the bushes, then be my guest!"

When Itachi had said that, he, Deidara and Hidan started to walk towards the village main gate and left me with the giant claybird.

"POFF!"

Okay, they left me alone with no giant claybird!

"Wait up!" I said and started to run in order to catch up.

We walked in fifteen minutes before we could see the big main gate of The Secret Lightening Village. When we walked even closer I could see three guards standing outside the gate. I gulped and started to feel nervous. Deidara, Hidan and Itachi had their Akatsuki cloaks on and Pein had even thought that I should wear one as well since I was gong in a mission with members from the Akatsuki. But the problem here was that shouldn't Akatsuki be wanted in every village since they are the most powerful evil organisation in this world? Well, I would find out very soon because we were now standing infront of the gate!

"What's you're business here, travellers?!" asked one of the guards. I shrunk when I saw him. He was HUGE! Was it really normal for anyone to be three meters tall and being built like a bodybuilder? Apparently…

"We have business with Hosiyome Kuran-sama! We have a gift for him!" said Itachi with an emotionless tone. I really didn't like the dirty grin the guard gave me and the wolf-whistles I heard from his comrades. I sneak my arm around Deidara's arm and held on tight. Hey, I was scared, dammit, and Deidara was the only one in the nearby!

"My my…that was a cute one! I'm sure Kuran-sama will be very pleased with you're gift!"

"_Wait, WHAT?!" _

I stared at the guards with a horrified look before Deidara pulled me with him and the others through the gate. I felt confused and angry!

"What was he talking about? Have you forgotten to tell me something?!" I hissed low to Deidara. By the uncomfortable look he had on his face I could easily concluded one thing…

"WHAT HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME!?"

I snapped my arm away from Deidara and looked at him, Itachi and Hidan with furious eyes.

"Shh! Seriously, don't speak so fucking loud! Calm down, dammit! We will explain everything to you when we find somewhere were we can fucking get some sleep, okay?!"

I eyed them suspiciously before I huffed and folded my arms.

"Fine!"

We checked every hotel in the whole damn village…everything was fullbooked! Hidan almost sacrificed the poor receptionist in the last hotel we asked. Apperently Hidan had belived that Pein had fixed somewhere for us to sleep but apparently that was just false hope!

"Arhg! That fucking leader! Seriously, I will fucking sacrifice him to Jashin-sama for this! I will curse that ass hole to hell!"

"Can you please keep it down,un? Everyone is looking at us!"

I sweatdropped and sighed deep. There was no more ordinary hotel in this village and our only hope was if the hotspring's hotels still had rooms. I was starting to get real tired and when I saw a sign that said "Hotel Sunny Hotspring" I quickly grabbed Deidara and Itachi and started to drag them towards the entrance.

"Hey, Hay-Lin! What are you doing!?"

I didn't even bother to look at Itachi but I did answer him.

"I'm so tired after all that has happened today so right now I just want to have a hot bath and a nice bed! What kind of or which hotel we are staying at doesn't matter!"

"B-but are you sure you want to stay at THIS hotel,un?!"

I stopped and took a real good look at the sign and the hotel. It looked nice and since I couldn't understand everything that were standing on the sign- they have a different alphabet in this world and I still hadn't learn to understand some symbols yet- so I couldn't care less! Besides, I could almost feel the hot water threat my sore muscles so right now nothing could stop me or make me reconsider!

"Yep! This will do! Just hopes that they still have rooms for the night!" I said and released my grasp around their wrists and stepped inside. I saw an old and kind looking woman in the disk and I put on a warm smile as I approached her. The old woman looked up and her giant glasses made her eyes look like they were at least ten times to big to fit in her face.

"My my…I haven't had such a young and beautiful costumer in my hotel for ages and on top of that you are a woman!"

I sweatdropped when I heard this and started to wonder if everyone in this village were like this old woman and the big guard at the main gate. When I saw the old woman suddenly raise her hands to fix her white hair that was in a hair bun I turned my head and saw my three "comrades". But I wrinkled my brows in confusion when I saw that they looked really uncomfortable and that they were blushing. A low giggle made me turn my head and I had to jump back when I saw that the old woman's face and giant eyes were only a few centimetres from my own. She had a big grin on her face and her cheeks had a pink colour on them.

"Well well…I didn't know that young missy here was such a man-eater! My my…I must say that she has good taste in men!"

"………………."

"WAHAHAHAH- WHAT?!"

My face had turned very red and I backed away from her as I raised my hands infront of me so that I had some kind of protection between me and this crazy old hag which was still grinning at me.

"No need to be shy, young missy! I remember my first night with a man! Oh, he was so handsome! He could go at it for…"

"STOP! I-I-ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!! I JUST WANT A ROOM FOR ME AND MY THREE FRIENDS HERE!!"

"………….."

"I-I-I-I MEAN A SINGLE ROOM FOR ME AND A ROOM WITH THREE BEDS FOR THEM!"

The old woman eyed me oddly and then she looked rather…disappointed.

"You are not going to…"

"NO!!"

"Okay…we have a single room for young missy and we have a room with three beds for the young gentlemens. There is a door in you're rooms that will lead directly to the Hotspring! You're room numbers are 101 and 102! Have a Good Night!" she said and handed me the keys. I quickly grabbed them and without meeting my three "friends" gazes I quickly started to walk down the hallway towards our rooms. When I finally found the right doors I turned around and handed the key to the other room to Hidan.

"I will come to you're room to hear the rest of this plan in about two hours! See ya later!" I said and quickly opened my door and shut the door closed before they could say anything. When I heard the door close behind me I sank down to the ground and breathed out.

"_Stupid perverted old hag! Making me so damn embarrassed infront of them!" _

After cursing my new hate object to the hell I got up from the floor and looked around. The room was not big but it was comfy! There was a big and soft looking mattress on the floor with a big quilt and pillow as well. In one of the corners there were a wardrobe standing and when I opened the doors I saw that there was some sleeping clothes waiting for me! I smiled and shoot the door close. I saw that on my left side there was a wooden door and when I opened it I squealed in delight. There was a big hotspring right in front of my very own eyes and when I saw that there was a high and thick wooden railing surrounding the whole hotspring , in order to keep perverted people away, I decided that I would inaugurate the hotspring immediately! I quickly went back inside and opened the door to the bathroom. I saw that there were hanging some big white towels and when I had quickly undressed myself, I wrapped one of the towels around me. I also put my hair into a big hair bun so nothing would get soaked by the hot water. I grinned at myself when I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror before heading towards my goal for the next hour!

I felt on the water with one of my toes and yelped when I felt how warm the water was. I slowly forced down my whole leg into the water and soon I was sitting at the bottom.

"Ahhh…this sure beats flying big time!" I said and a big smirk formed on my lips and I lowered my head backwards so that I was resting against a warm stone.

The evening sky was clear and covered with stars. Truly a very beautiful evening! But a part of me couldn't relax and enjoy this view. I was thinking back at this morning before I and the others headed out.

_Flashback:_

_I was waiting on Hidan, Itachi and Deidara to come down so that we could get going. Pein had called them in to his office. I felt irritated when I hadn't been called on as well. I was actually going on the same mission! But then again…I was not going to let them succeed in taking the scroll from this Kuran guy! Well, I was still a police! And Pein had said that the Akatsuki needed the scroll in order to gain more power and I will NOT help an evil powerful organization become even more powerful! I would do my best and prevent that this scroll felt into the hands of the Akatsuki! Failure was not an option on THIS mission!_

_When I heard steps in the stair I looked up and smiled when I saw Konan and Tobi. But they didn't return my smile. Instead they looked uncertain and worried. Tobi walked up so that he was standing infront of me. Instead of looking at my face, he looked down at his sandals and when he spoke up he sounded sad. _

"_Lin-chan please bee carful and come back unharmed to Tobi!" I smiled and pulled Tobi in for a hug which he happily returned. I meet Konan's stare and gave her a smile as well. Concern was written all over her face and when I and Tobi had let go of each other I became surprised when Konan pulled me into a hug as well. _

"_Please be carful Hay-Lin! Don't take any risks, okay!?" she said and let go of me. I only grinned at them and gave them a thumb's up! _

"_There is nothing to worry about! I will be just fine! Besides I have Hidan, Itachi and Deidara with me so what could possibly go wrong?!" _

"_Everything!"_

_I turned my head and looked at Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu and Zetsu with a confused expression._

"_What do you mean?!" _

_Instead of answering me, they just walked towards me and Sasori grabbed my wrist, the one with the bracelet that I got a long time ago! He then murmured some strange words and suddenly the bracelet lightened up. I gasped and pulled my wrist away and looked at the bracelet with suspicious eyes. Sasori gave me a little smile. _

"_I want you to remember this word, Hay-Lin… __**Kaze**__! When you use that word then Hidan's, Itachi's and Deidara's rings will start to glow red. They will then come to you're location as quickly as possible! Use that word when you are in danger, feel threaten or need immediate assistance! Do you understand?!"_

_I eyed the bracelet oddly before nodding. My face turned red when I suddenly was pulled in for a big group hug by the four men!_

"_Be carful now, kid!"_

"_Take care, brat!"_

"_Come back alive because you owe me money!"_

"_Be careful…__**or I will have no one that takes care of my flowers when I'm gone on a mission!"**_

_I smiled a gentle smiled and returned their embraces. _

"_Don't worry! I will definitely return to you all!" _

_End of Flashback_

My chest hurts! Is it because that after that moment I have had a really guilty conscience? But what should I do? I didn't want to let them down but I just couldn't steal anything from somebody! That was just wrong and that would be like betraying myself and everything that I had worked for! But that would mean that I had to betray my friends- Yes, I had start to think of the Akatsuki's as my friends!

"ARRGH! WHAT SHOULD I DO??"

"What are you talking about,un?!"

I froze dead in my place and slowly I turned my head and then my face turned red. Infront of me was Deidara, completely naked, except a towel that was wrapped around his waist and a confused look on his face!! OMG!!OMG!! O M G!!

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I quickly backed as far away from his as I could, which weren't far away since the hotspring wasn't that big to make me fell more comfortable with this situation.

"What are you fucking yelling at out here?!"

I got shock number 2 when Hidan suddenly stepped out from a door from the other side of the hotspring. He was now standing next to Deidara and when I noticed that he too only had a towel wrapped around his waist and that he was, just as Deidara, completely naked I suddenly felt dizzy!

"W-W-W-WHA…"

"Well, this was interesting!"

Itachi stepped out, dressed like the others, and shock number 3 hit me with a brutally force. I quickly covered my eyes and turned away.

"For God's sake put some clothes on!" I yelped when I felt how the water shifted and realised that they must have…

"What…are…you… DOING!?"

Without thinking I put down my hands and turned around to glare at the three relaxing men infront of me.

"Um…we are fucking enjoying the hotspring! Seriously, what does it fucking looks like?!"

"Then why don't you go to the males bath and enjoy the water there!?"

One thing that I had learnt about hotsprings was that there was one bath section for females and one bath section for males. In other words SEPARATE BATHES!

But the smirk Deidara gave me told me that I had missed something very important.

"This hotel has only mixed baths,un! I thought you knew that when I asked you if you really wanted to stay at THIS hotel…"

I gapped at him and then started to mentally beat myself senseless for my lacking reading abilities. I tightened my towel and looked away in order to prevent that they saw my red face but it was not easy when you had three gorgeous looking men infront of you and on top of that they were practically naked! I looked at them in the corner of my eyes and saw that Deidara and Itachi had taken their hair out from their usual ponytails! Both Itachi's and Deidara's hair were really long and they actually looked very handsome when they had their hair down. I then looked at Hidan and suddenly I felt how my cheeks redden even more. Instead of having his hair slicked backwards he now had some of it falling down in his face, making him look absolutely gorgeous! Warning! Major nosebleed alert!! I put a hand infront of my nose and started to mutter cruses in my head

"_Curse you feminine hormones for once again making me fell like a pervert and almost brake out in a nosebleed!" _

I groaned and shifted uncomfortably and turned away in order to find something else to look at. This made the members look at me with raised eye brows. Once again Deidara got that devilish smirk on his face and he slowly swam towards me so that he soon was right behind me. He then leaned forward so that he was right beside my ear.

"You like what you see,un?" he whispered seductively in my ear.

Let's say that my reaction was….eh…a little different… I let out a loud yelp and quickly before anyone could react I dived down in the water.

"O-OI! Hay-Lin,un?!"

Deidara stood up and looked around. When a minute had passed Hidan and Itachi also stood up and looked around.

"Where the hell did she go?!" asked Hidan and sounded worried. Suddenly I emerged through the surface up from the bottom of the hotspring and tried to catch my breath. Even if the members shoot me glares I still had a big grin on my face.

"Gotcha!" I said and laughed. But then stopped when I saw them stare at me with widen eyes.

"What?!" I said and looked down. The towel was still on and covered everything so then what?!

"You're hair!"

I eyed Itachi oddly before rising my hand up in order to find out what he was talking about. I then realised that the hairbun that I had made before had disbanded when I had dived under the surface. That meant that my hair was down and that I was for the first time were showing someone myself when I had my hair down!

"Oh…um…I think I have another string in my room. I will do go and get it!"

"No…it's okay…we don't care!" said Itachi and looked away.

I stared at them first but then I shrugged my shoulder and sat down in the water again. There was an awkward silence following and I tried to find some topic so that I could break the silence but someone was quicker.

"So…what's that on you're back,un?!"

I wrinkled my brows in confusion for a moment before I understand what Deidara was talking about. I had nearly forgotten about it!

"Oh, you mean my tattoo?" I asked and tried to catch a glimt of the big tattoo that were almost covering my whole back.

"Yeah…what is it,un?" I smirked at the memory from the night that I had gotten my beautiful little painting.

"It's a dragon and a tiger. They are emerging from the symbol of Ying and Yang. Do you know what symbol I am talking about?" They nodded and I continued my story.

"Well, it's quite big so it's covering almost my whole back. It took me almost six hours to get it done! I was so exhausted afterwards that I nearly collapsed before I got home."

"Did you do it in the Hidden cloud Village?"

"Yep!"

"_Honestly speaking, I did it in a tattoo shop when I was on vacation with a friend in Miami. Well, I guess that's what's you get after you have had a beer or two. Luckily the guy was very skilled so the result was extremely good even if I couldn't remember who it was…"_

"Hmmm…I didn't know that they had someone that made tattoos in the Hidden Cloud village." Said Itachi. I just smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Not if you don't know were to look!"

"Why the hell did you want something like that on you're back? Seriously, it must have hurt like hell!" When hearing this I scratched my chin and chuckled a little.

"Well…the truth is that I don't remember so much…I had a little too much to drink on that night when I got it. That's why I was so tired afterwards!"

All of them looked at me with widen eyes. Then Deidara whistled low and Itachi just started to slowly shake his head. Hidan looked impressed and he had a smirk on his face.

"Heh…didn't know that you used to drink alcohol…"

"_Used_? I can kick you're ass anytime in every single drinking contest that you can think of!"

I had too got a devilish smirk on my face when I saw something blink in Hidan's eyes. This would be fun!

"Oh yeah!? You just fucking wait until we get back home! Then we will se who is going to kick who's ass!" Hidan said and we both glared at each other.

"Oh, you're soooo on, pal!"

"I don't ant to interrupt this interesting staring contest but can we talk about the mission now?"

Me and Hidan continued to glare at each other before we both huffed and looked away.

"Fine!" we both said in union and then glared at one another again. Itachi sighed but decided to start.

"As we know our target is a man named Hosiyome Kuran. Tomorrow evening we will go to his residence and there Hay-Lin is going to perform for him…"

"What kind of performance?!" I asked and eyed Itachi strictly.

"You will sing something for him. Any song is good as long as it is a good and heart warming song! You will then be taken to his private coaters were he will most likely try to seduce you…"

"W-WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!" My face had a look of pure disgusted as I looked at Itachi with widen eyes. Hidan and Deidara mumbled curse under their breath's when they heard this.

"Clam down Hay-Lin! Remember that Sasori has given you're bracelet another ability! If anything happens then use the bracelet to contact us and we will be there in a second! But if you just make him swallow the sleeping pills that Zetsu gave you then you will have no trouble with him at all! After he has fallen asleep you can start to search for the scroll in his bookshelf. No one other then Kuran has access to his bedroom other than himself and his…hrm…company for the night…"

My left eye twitch when I heard the last part and I tried to fight of the urge to kill something for this!

"How do I know which scroll is the right one?"

"There will be a seal symbol on it as well as a symbol for "Jutsu". When you got the scroll you just have to open the big window in his room and sneak out. We will take care of the guards outside so you don't have to worry about that! As I have said, if anything happens then you can just contact us by using the bracelet."

"How do you know that there is a big window in his room?"

"From information we got from reliable sources!"

I was quiet for a while as I thought about the mission. I did think that I could handle everything but it was hard to make up a plan now on how I was going to warn this Kuran guy about the Akatsuki. I decided that I would have to improvise but there was something else that bothered me. I looked up and glared into the eyes of Itachi, Hidan and Deidara.

"Promise me!"

"Huh (un)?!"

"I don't trust criminals! I have never trusted a criminal before and now my life can depend on three S-rank criminals so I need you to promise me one thing! That you will definitely show up if I need you're hep tomorrow!"

"What the fuck Hay-Lin! Of course we will fucking show up if…"

"PROMISE ME!" The three men looked at each other before turning to face me. They all then slowly nodded their heads.

"We promise (un)!"

* * *

ME: What did you think? Was it funny enough or do I need to do it better? Next chapter however will be a serious one now when Hay-Lin's first mission really starts! How will it go? How will Hosiyome Kuran reacts when he finds out that the Akatsuki's is after his secret scroll? Can Hay-Lin trust on Deidara, Hidan and Itachi? What will happen to our four heroes? Why am I asking all of these questions?

**Next time on Love is just a lie: **You know what…I think I will let this one become a surprise! Please don't hate me!


	13. A desperate scream for help!

Here we go once again and things are really starting to get interesting!

It's finally time for Hay-Lin to prove for the Akatsuki that she is strong! The only problem now is that she's not going to steal the scroll from Hosiyome Kuran. Now what!? Will she succeed on her secret mission or will she be punished because of her betrayal?! Can Hidan, Deidara and Itachi really be trusted?!

Read and find out!

**Enjoy!! **

* * *

**Chapter 13: A desperate scream for help! **

I couldn't sleep at all! I were just laying and staring up at the roof. My head was spinning with so many thoughts about the mission tomorrow evening. I hadn't been able to figure out how I was going to explain to Hosiyome Kuran about the serious situation with his secret scroll.

"_Not to mention that I have to choose a song to sing for the evening! A heart warming song…hmmm…I think I know just the song…but the question is if Hosiyome would like it?...hmmm…well, I'll take a chance! Now, time to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep…"_

After twenty minuets you could hear my steady breaths. I slept soooo damn good! Must have been because of the stress that I had been put through during this day and when the sun arise I snuggled deep down in my bed and felt that I should stay a little longer than usual in bed since I didn't had to prepare any breakfast for ten hungry criminals today…Life can be so great sometimes…

"Time to wake up,un!!"

"_Why must always something bad occur after I have said that sentence!?"_

I groaned and opened one of my eyes just to look into Deidara's sapphire eye. I then pulled the quilt over my head and snuggled even more deeper in the mattresses.

"Five more minuets!"

"Sorry but that's impossible…Get up!"

"Well, I'm sorry too,Itachi, but I have no intention to get up right now! Since I don't have to prepare any breakfast today I feel like I have earned some rest this morning!"

"This isn't a fucking vacation! This is a fucking mission and we need to prepare for the evening!"

"As I said… FIVE MORE MINUETS!"

"If you don't get up then I will use my sharingan on you!"

I thought on the choices I had:

1.Stay in bed and let Itachi torture my mind…

2. Be a "good" girl and do as they said and by doing so destroy my beauty sleep…

"_Hmmmm…what to choose? What to choose?!" _

I mumbled low curses when I pulled down the quilt a little so that my face was visible and shoot the three glaring men a death glare.

"Fine but could you please get out of here?! I need to change clothes!"

They all turned and walked out the door and before Itachi closed the door behind him he looked at me

"You have ten minuets!"

"Mmm"

When I heard the door closed I grinned happily and closed my eyes once again.

"And that's how you trick a person to give you five more minuets in bed!"

Sometimes I really had my bright moments but sadly this moment only lasted 4 minuets until I heard the door burst open and saw Hidan stepped in followed by Deidara and Itachi.

"SEE!? I TOLD YOU THAT SHE WAS JUST FAKING!"

I quickly sat up and looked at them. They looked at me with dark eyes and when I saw that Itachi's eyes had turned red I started to laugh nervously.

"Ehehe…oops…"

"Get up and get dressed!"

"Okay, okay! No need to be so grumpy…"

I get up and adjusted my enormous sleeping t-shirt and grabbed my black sweater and black pants- I felt that black was just my colour today- and went to the bathroom. Since I figured out that my three "morning intruders" didn't want to wait to long, I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth. I then put up my hair in its usual ponytail before I stepped out. I grinned at the men that glared at me.

"Aw, come on! Don't be grumpy now! Let's get something to eat! My treat!"

Well, that must have hit the right spot because at least Deidara and Hidan looked happy again. Guess, it's true that the way to a man's heart goes though his stomach!

**(Let's time skip! Let's head on to the evening! Right now the clock is 7 PM and they must be at the** **Hosiyome mansion at 7:30 PM)**

Okay, now I really started to get nervous! I looked at myself in the mirror once again and grimaced when I tried to adjust the dress that Konan had once bought for me when we had been shopping with the rest of the Akatsuki in Amegakure

_Flashback from chapter 7:_

"_We are almost done. But first I have a dress that Hay-Lin must try!" said Konan and turned to look at me. Now it was my turn to look at her with a desperate stare. _

"_B-But Konan..I don't think that it would fit!" I tried but she had already dragged me inside of the little changing room. She then held up a beautiful dress. The dress was yellow and had a red pattern at the bottom and red ribbons on the short arms. There was white lace attached in the bottom of the dress. _

"_Try it on! You will look lovely!" Konan said and walked out of the changing room. I sighed and took of my black dress and grabbed the yellow one. I pulled it over my head and then I looked at my self in the small mirror. The dress reached the hollows of my knees and it left my shoulder bare. Thanks to the ribbons on the end of the arms the dress stayed on. I turned around and saw that a bit my back was shown too._

"_Hmmm…either I'm going to freeze to death or I would have to retake my karate lessons in case a pervert should spot me." I thought_

_End Flashback_

WHY had Itachi insisted that I should wear THIS dress?! And WHY had Deidara insisted that I should have my hair down?! And then WHY had Hidan insisted that I should have a white flower behind my left ear?! Well, at least that prevented most of my hair to fell into my face! I had also been forced to wear make-up! Who in hell could force a woman to wear make-up?! If that person possessed a mighty eye-technique and threatened to torture you're mind, then you would understand what I'm going through!

And then the shoes!! I had no idea how to walk in high heels so these sandals, which apparently were Konan's, was not my typical choice of regular shoes! So here I was, looking like I were about to go on a date!

"_Cut it out with the whining, Honda! You're acting like a baby! It's going to be alright! Take it like a woman for Heaven's sake!!"_

"Great…just great!" I muttered. A loud knock made me snap out of my sulking and walk towards the door.

"Who is it!?"

"You're mother…Who the fuck do you think it is?! Are you done yet? Seriously, you have been in there for a fucking hour now! We need to get the hell out of here and get to the guy's mansion!"

I growled and pushed the door opened. When I stepped out I gave Hidan a glare and started to walk away down the hall. But my lack of ability to walk in high heels was quickly shown when I tripped over my own foot and started to fall forward.

"_I hate my life!"_ I thought as I saw the ground close in fast. But right before I collided with it, I suddenly stopped and my nose tip was now touching the soft carpet.

"You are so fucking clumsy! Watch were you're going next time!"

I was pulled up again and find myself being hold by some strong arms. I looked up and stared into Hidan's eyes. I felt how my cheeks started to heat up

"_You know…if you think about it…Hidan's eyes are actually kind of…nice…"_

We looked at each other, both feeling very unsure on what to do next. When I realised that I was constantly staring into his eyes I quickly backed away and turned my head so that my hair fell into my face. My blush was covered so I could now concentrate on making my heart slow down. I didn't notice that Hidan tried to cover a blush in his face, with his right hand. There was an awkward silence following.

"Um…T-Thank you for catching me…"

"D-Don't mention it, seriously!"

"We…um..w-we should get going! Deidara and Itachi are probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"Y-Yeah!"

We almost run towards the little lobby in the hotel, since we didn't want to be alone with each other since that would have been just awkward. Deidara and Itachi were talking with the old woman – or rather she was talking and they just tried to ignore her- and their expressions brighten up when they spotted us. It was then I noticed that none of the three members were wearing their cloaks, headbands, rings or regular clothing. Instead they were dressed very formally in black suits and when the old woman spotted me, her face turned into a grin.

"A romantic date for four?! Well, I must say young missy looks absolutely adorable in that dress and with her hair down!"

"Ehh?!" I said and felt a blush form once again in my face. The old woman just continued to grin but then she turned to the three men and gave them a strict glare.

"Listen up, lover boys! If I find out that you have not escorted young missy properly tonight or that she has been unhappy on her big evening then you will face the wrath of, an maybe old, but a very angry woman! And don't let any other man molest her or rape her! You can not be carful enough when you are a woman in this village!"

"R-r-r-r-rape m-m-m-me?!" I felt how my soul left my body when I heard that sentence. When I heard low chuckles I turned and eyed Deidara, Itachi and Hidan with raised brows.

"Don't worry ma'am,un! We won't let anything happened to her!" after he had said that, Deidara turned his head and winked at me with his visible eye. This time is couldn't help myself when I gave him a grateful smile. The old woman looked pleased to hear this and when I saw that she looked at me, I sighed and grabbed the arms of Hidan and Deidara- I was still pissed at Itachi for making me wear make up- and smiled at them. The looked confused at my sudden actions but they loosened up when I spoke softly to them.

"Well then…shall we go?"

When we had walked out from the hotel I relished them and turned around. I put my hands on both side of my waist and glared at them.

"Well?!" They looked at me with confused eyes

"Well what? Asked Itachi

"Why are you all and I dressed like we are going on a date or something?!"

"Because we are!" said Deidara and gave me a cocky grin.

"HUH?!" just when I was about to give him my point of view of that idea, Itachi interrupted me.

"Stop jumping to conclusions so fast! We must dress like this because Hosiyome Kuran is a very distinguished man and therefore are a properly clothing a must. You must also show him you're deepest respect or otherwise you will be punished and there will be nothing we can do to stop it."

"All of this for a stupid scroll!? Well, that's just greeeat!"

"And we need to disguise our self so that Hosiyome Kuran doesn't recognise us. So don't faint or something now,un!"

"What are you talking abo….." I didn't had the time to finish the sentence when I suddenly heard three "Poof's". The thee Akatsuki members looked different now. Hidan had short brown hair that fell into his face and his eyes were coloured dark brown. Deidara had also short hair, only that his hair colour was black, and his eyes- you could now finally see both of his eyes!- were dark blue. Itachi still had long hair but it was only reaching his shoulders and now it was coloured dark brown and his eyes were also blue. I looked at them for a moment and when I realised that I was staring at them, I turned around and started to walk away but then I suddenly stopped. A blush was covering my cheeks as I meet Itachi's stare.

"Umm…All of you should really consider to cut you're hair when you turn back to normal. You guy's looks better in short hair" I mumbled and my face turned even redder. Why I had said that was a riddle for me…maybe it had been a moment of temporarily maddens?! I looked at them out of the corner in my eye and couldn't help myself to giggle when I saw their shocked and surprised faces.

"Aw, you guys are blushing! Did I make you embarrassed again by giving you a little compliment?! How cute!" I started to laugh when I saw them look away and growl.

"A-Anyway…enough with playing around! I want you to remember that during our stay at the Kuran mansion you address Deidara as Kidara, Hidan as Dan and me as Takachi. You're name will be Sukimo Lin! Do you remember?!" said Itachi and looked at me. I clicked with my tongue and smirked.

"Hmmm…Kidara, Dan and Takachi…you guy's should also reconsider to change names. This name's makes you sound like you all are virgins, which I highly doubt!"

Oh, how I love to make these guys embarrassed! Mohahaha! I'm so evil! I smirked a devilish grin when they all looked at me with gaped mouths and widen eyes. I saw their faces turn red out of embarrassment and I laughed evilly. Aw, ain't that just too cute?! But enough with the fun for today! It was time to get serious!

"Well, let's get head to the mansion then, shall we?!" I said and turned around and start to walk away but suddenly I stopped and when I turned my head and looked back at the three members, it was me who had a blush on my cheeks.

"Ummmm….which way is it?!"

Hidan and Deidara shook their heads and in union they walked towards me and grabbed my arms.

"You will probably just lose yourself on the way,un!"

"Hey! I'm a full grown up woman! I can walk by myself!"

"Oh, yeah?! It didn't look like that last time I fucking saw you try to walk in those damn shoes!" Deidara and Itachi turned their heads and looked at us with confused looks.

"What are you talking about,un?" Me and Hidan were both blushing now and there was no way in hell that I would let Deidara knew about my lack of ability to walk in high heel shoes! I would never hear the end of it if this talkative bastard found out!

"Oh, look! They have a big…fountain…thingy!" I said and pointed at a big water fountain a couple of meter infront of us so that everybody's attention was on something else. Hopefully we would get to the mansion quickly!

For once in my life, luck was actually on my side! The huge mansion up infront of us as we walked towards the main gate. This gate had even more guards- and these guys were even bigger than that other guard from yesterday!

"_How the hell will Itachi, Deidara and Hidan be able to take out these giants?! They looked like they could eat all of us as an appetiser!" _

My grasp around Hidan's and Deidara's arms tightened and I tried not to show any of my scared emotions as Itachi started to speak to the guard. I felt really uncomfortable with the hungry stares the giants gave me. Suddenly I felt someone breathe against the right side of my neck and I froze in shock.

"Seriously, don't be scared!"

"_Hidan?!"_

"We will look after you! We fucking made a promise to help you if you needed it, remember?"

I looked to my right said and saw Hidan smirk at me. I then turned and looked at my left side and saw Deidara give me a quick wink. I was not so anxious anymore and I even smiled when our little group passed through the main gate.

"_Thank you!"_

I looked around and saw that behind the gate, there was an enormous front yard with a lot of Sakura-trees covering almost the whole space. It was so beautiful! It was dark outside but there were small oil lamps spread all around so they lighten up our path and lead us to the main house.

Everything at this place seemed so big so I couldn't help to wonder if Hosiyome Kuran also were a giant like his guards…

"We're here!"

Well, I will soon find out. The house was absolutely magnificent! The house was built In an old Japanese style and two large golden dragons had been put on each sides of a big stair that lead up to the main door. There were three female servants waiting for us when we had climbed the whole stair of hell- after twenty steps you feel like you just want to drop dead from exhaustion!- and when I saw the servants I couldn't help to become very suspicious. These three were drop dead gorgeous! They were all dressed in maidens outfit and the dresses they wore were very reviling! Who the hell is this Kuran-guy to surround himself with maids that dresses like this?!

A blond female walked towards us and I could see directly how she started to flicker with her long eyelashes against Deidara. Something inside of me told me to kill that bitch but I decided to ignore that voice…for now!

"Welcome dear guests to the Kuran mansion! My name is Saki and I will be Kidara-sama's personal servant during you're stay!"

"HUH?!" I gapped at the blond woman infont of me. Then suddenly the other two woman's- one with black hair and one with red hair- moved forward towards us. The black haired woman walked to stand infront of Itachi and smiled a seductive smile at him.

"Takachi-sama? My name is Li and I am you're personal servant during you're stay." Itachi eyed the woman before nodding. Meanwhile the red haired woman had taken Hidan's arm – the arm that I had been holding on to- and now she gave him a warm smile.

"My name is Jumi, Dan-sama! I have heard so many things about you from my master!"

I gapped at the scene that was taking place infront of me…This has to be a joke, right!? How the hell had I ended up in a situation like this!? My three "guardians" had three women climbing on to them like they were connected to each other and the Akatsuki members didn't seem to care! In fact even the emotionless Itachi Uchiha was right now flirting with his "personal maid during his stay"!!

I snarled and was about to say something when the large door suddenly opened and reviled a young man… a very handsome young man!

"_Oh…my…GOD!!" _

I would have been squealing of delight if I had been able to find my voice. Infont of me stood a man with hazel brown eyes and dark brown middle length hair. He looked well muscled and he had that gorgeous smile in his face. He was dressed in a dark blue suite.

"_Honda…I think you're drooling!" _

Who wouldn't be?! I looked at the man dreamingly before his angel voice made me snap out of my daze.

"Welcome dear guests to my house! My name is Hosiyome Kuran! I was told by you're leader, Rainkage-sama, that you had brought a gift for me? A gift from The Hidden Cloud village?"

Itachi had a hard time to break free from his personal maid but when that succeeded he walked towards Hosiyome Kuran and bowed properly.

"Kuran-sama, it's an honour to finally be able to greet you in person. We do indeed have a gift for you. A woman named Sukimo Lin, the singing bird from Thunder country!"

Hosiyome Kuran looked up and when he meets my stare, his smiled widen. He took two quick steps and suddenly he was infront of me. At first I could just stare into his eyes until I finally remembered my manners and I bowed deep to him.

"K-K-Kuran-sama! I-i-it's an honour!" I shuttered and tried not to embarrassing myself to much. I felt a hand under my cheek and how something gently pulled my face up. Soon I was once again looking into those hazel eyes and I felt how my cheeks burned.

"Please just call me Kuran! Now Lin-san, how about we step inside and then you can perform a little song for us, ne?!"

"S-s-sure!"

Kuran took my arm and led me inside. I glanced back and saw to my relive that the others were following us as well. I don't know why but suddenly my heart hurts when I saw Hidan peek Jumi on the cheek and smirk when he saw the blush that she got in her face. But why should I care?! He, Deidara and Itachi can do as they pleased! Why should I care…? I needed to concentrate on my mission! I was a little angry at myself to have been distracted so easily by this Kuran guy's looks. I remembered when my mother once told me that "A man with an angel face only sends you towards your own grave" Right now I needed to concentrate on what was coming next and push my emotions aside for now. I only wish that I was good at pushing my emotions aside! But come on! I have been a police officer once, right? I must remember my training and focus!

I noticed that we had entered a big dining room and like the house it was build in an old Japanese style, giving the room a very calming and beautiful expression. Kuran leaded me to a little stage in front of the room and I started to feel butterflies in my stomach.

"_Shit! This is it! If I don't sing good then I will not get to be alone with Kuran so I can warn him about the Akatsuki! Right now he thinks that we are from The Hidden Cloud village and are here on orders from the Rainkage! I must warn him!" _

When me and Kuran stopped infront of the little stage and I saw that Deidara, Hidan and Itachi -with their personal maids of course- had sat down a bit away, I slowly started to panic but then Kuran interrupted me just as I were about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Now Lin-san, Please do you're best! I believe that I will enjoy you're performance very much!"

"Thank you…"

I took a step up on the stage and turned around so that I was facing the little public infront of me. When I saw that everybody was looking and waiting, I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm going to sing a song named _Heaven_!"

I started to hum a little on the music to the song before I started

"_Here goes nothing!"_

Oh, thinking about all our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now nothing can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me coming back for more

Baby, you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms,

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need,

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone

Who will turn your world around

Pick you up when your feeling down

Now nothing could change what you mean to me

There's a lot that I could say

But just hold me now

Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms,

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need,

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

I've been waiting for so long

For something to arrive

For love to come along

Now our dreams are coming true

Through the good times and the bad

I'll be standing there by you

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

Im finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need,

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Oh, Oh

Oh, Oh

We're in heaven

When I finished there was a complete silence following. I started to get really nervous. What if Kuran didn't like it? When Kuran then suddenly stood up and quickly walked towards me I realised that he didn't like it…I had failed! But then my eyes grow wide when he suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an embrace. I heard the others saying something but I was to busy with trying to get him to let go of me. I don't know but there was something with this guy that really gave me the creeps! He finally let me go and he looked at me with an intensive stare.

"Lin-san, please follow me! I would like to discuss with you in private!"

I felt happy to know that I had been able to pass the first test but I didn't like the idea to be alone with him. I grabbed the side of my dress and felt the sleeping pills that Zetsu had given me and I felt safer.

"Of course, Kuran-sa…I mean Kuran! But can I just speak to my superiors first? I'm sure they want to know were I'm heading so they don't worry." I said and gave him a smile. He returned it and nodded and walked away.

I quickly rushed over and had to pull away Li, Jumi and Saki from them so that I could speak to them all. The women glared at me but when they saw my death glare they quickly walked out of the room. Heh…I had practiced a lot to give death glares since I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

I turned my head and looked at the three men who didn't look all too happy that their personal servants had temporarily left the building.

I lowered my voice and leaned forward so that I could whisper.

"I'm going to the room now! Remember to check you're rings in case I need you're help! You promised me, remember?!"

"Yeah, yeah,un! Quite whining, will you! Just go and let us take care of the rest,un!"

I looked at them before I stood up and walked towards the door that Kuran had disappeared through. I turned my head and saw how the three women had returned with sake for the three men. Was they really going to…No , I have to trust them! They promised me and they will not brake that promise! I trust them!

I opened the door and saw Kuran standing outside. He smiled at me and I returned it.

"Well then Lin-san! I want to show you my private room were we can talk about you're future here at Kuran Mansion!" he said and took my arm to lead the way.

My left eye twitched when I hear that but I forced it to disappeared as I let myself being taken away by him. We walked for a couple of minuets and I started to think that we were lost until he finally stopped outside a big wooden door - is everything in this god's forsaken house big!?- and Kuran opened the door and let me in. I walked in and then I stared in awe. Almost everything in the room was made out of gold and everything was shimmering so that I almost had to cover my eyes.

"_Kakuzu would have thought that he had walked into a paradise!" _I thought and smiled at the thought. Unknown to me I didn't see when Kuran closed the door and how he then turned and studied my awed expression.

"Are you finding my private room beautiful?" he asked me and I looked at his direction.

"Yes…very!"

That's right! I needed to tell him about the Akatsuki! But I couldn't find the words…I just couldn't say it! I couldn't betray them!

"_Dammit all! I have really started to like all of them, even if they are criminals… Shit, I'm screwed! I can't tell Kuran about the Akatsuki's but I can't steal the scroll either…What should I do!?"_

A low chuckled made me turn my head and I yelped when I noticed that Kuran's face was only a mere centimetre from my own.

"You look troubled, Lin-san…Is their something on you're mind?" I quickly shook my head and tried to keep an unreadable face expression. Suddenly it felt like the atmosphere in the room had changed. The room was no longer relaxing, it felt more like a prison and right now I was the prisoner! I needed to think out something and that fast!

"Um..Kuran..can we take something to drink? Maybe a cup of tea?" I asked and looked him right into the eyes. Thankfully, Kuran nodded and pulled out something from his pocket

"_A silver bell?" _I titled my head to the side in confusion when he rang into the little silver bell. Almost immediately I heard a knock on the door and a young woman with brown hair stepped in. She was caring a tray with two cups of hot tea.

"_I need to put the sleeping pills into his tea somehow without him noticing me!"_ I thought and when Kuran took one of the cups I saw my chance. I took one step forward and then I stumbled over my feet and fell towards him.

"Whoa..!"

Kuran turned around and when he saw that I were about to fall, he quickly took a step forward and caught me in his arms. In this moment I quickly put in the sleeping pills into his tea when he was distracted with regaining his balance. Pleased that I had succeeded with this little stunt I quickly backed away and pretended to look down in embarrassment.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Kuran! I'm so clumsy!" I said and tried to sound as sorry as I could without sounding to suspicious. Kuran gave me a grin and shook his head.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Lin-san! It happens to me too!" I laughed at this and grabbed the other cup of tea. I lifted it up towards my lips and sipped at the sweet tea. It was actually very good but what could I expect when drinking the tea of a very rich man?! I saw out of the corner of my eye how Kuran too took a sip of his tea and I smirked.

"_When he has fallen asleep I get the hell out of here and when I have found the others I just say that Kuran had destroyed the scroll…no, I don't think the almighty leader will buy that theory…hmmmm…what could I use as an excuse for not have been able to steal the scroll?l"_

When I was deep in my own world, trying to come up with a good explanation to tell the Akatsuki, I didn't notice that Kuran had walked to the door and that he then quietly locked it. He then put his cup down and walked towards me. I saw something moving in the corner of my eye and remembered that it would take a minuet for the sleeping pills to take effect. But my eyes widen when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and hold me in a tight grasp.

"_You will then be taken to his private coaters were he will most likely try to seduce you…"_

When I had remembered what Itachi had said yesterday I felt that I shivered in disgust because of the situation I right now was in. Sure, Kuran was very handsome but there was just no way in hell that I would let him take away my virginity! Hopefully the pills have started to take effect and I would be able to get away! I felt how I froze when Kuran put his head on my shoulder and how he then started to brush his lips against my neck.

"If you are wondering when the sleeping pills will take effect then you can stop to wonder now…I hate tea so I didn't drink anything…"

"W-what?!"

I managed to brake free from his embrace and then I turned at look at him. He was smiling but this time his smile gave me a feeling that I was in sooooo much trouble and the consequences for my actions would become dreadful! I backed when Kuran started to walk towards me but when I felt the cold wall press against my back I started to panic.

"_I'm caught!" _

Kuran were now standing infront of me and he put his hands on the wall, trapping me like a bird in a cage, and looked deep into my eyes.

"I had always known that the Akatsuki should try to get there filthy hands on the secret scroll but I would never expect them to send someone this beautiful and that she also has a beautiful voice…I must say that I was gladly surprised!"

"W-hen did you…"

"Find out?! Right after the friendly old woman at you're hotel told my guards that the Akatsuki were staying at her hotel and that one of them didn't had any chakra. That caught my interests and I decided to let you come to me unknowing that I already knew you're true identity. Tell me something, Lin-san…Why has such a beautiful creature as yourself, joined a criminal organisation as the Akatsuki? Why have you joined a bunch of complete idiots that believes that they are so powerful that they are foolish enough to try to steal from me?"

"I'm not one of them! I'm just their housekeeper!"

I knew that I shouldn't be speaking at all but I became angry when he dared to address me like a criminal! I was not like them!

"From the moment you set you're foot in one of their hideouts then you are considered as one of them even if you're just a plain housekeeper!"

I froze when I heard that…I was one of them from the moment I entered the hideout… I had become a criminal from the moment I had accepted the job as a housekeeper… I was one of them!

Something inside of me snapped and before I knew it, I had punched Kuran with all my strength right in the face so he flew backwards and landed on his backside. He held his nose that was bleeding and he gave me a stare that was filled with hatred and anger

"I am not one of them…But I will not let you insult them! I may be a mere housekeeper but I can still kick you're ass!" I said in a cold voice and got into a fighting position. When I heard a low chuckle escape Kuran's lips I narrowed my eyes at him and wrinkled my brows in light confusion.

"What's so funny?!"

Kuran continued to chuckle when he stood up. He gave me a wicked smile and I felt how I tensed knowing that I would have a hard time defeating this man.

"Do you honestly think that you can beat me? I have trained thai-jutsu since I was little! I want to show you tonight just how powerful I am!"

After saying this he charged and aimed a punch against my face which I quickly managed to block. I then fell down reached out my right leg in an attempt to sweep him of his feet but he jumped up in the air and got away. For the next couple of minuets we tried to land a punch or a kick on the other person in order to beat the living crap out of each other.

I was glad that I still remembered everything that I had learn during those ten years I had trained self-defence and that I had rightfully earned that black belt back in New York. I quickly ducked and managed to avoid another high kick and pulled up my leg to kick him in the gut but I must have done something terribly wrong because suddenly I felt how my stomach received a very painful punch and I bent forward, coughing for breath. I didn't had the time to react when I saw Kuran's leg coming fast and I could have sworn that I heard two of my ribs broke when he kicked me in my chest and send me flying backwards so that I collided with the wall with a nasty cracking sound. I coughed up some blood and panted tiredly.

"Come on! I had had expected better from you, Lin-san!" said Kuran mockingly and walked towards me.

"_Shit, I can't take him down on my own! I need the others to help me! What was the word now again? Kame? Kuze? Kize? Kaze?...KAZE, THAT'S IT!!" _

I stood up slowly only to have Kuran warp his fingers around my neck and when his grip tighten I started to gasp for air. I grabbed his arms and tried to push his hands away but I was too weak to succeed.

"K-K-Ka…"

"Hmm?! What are you trying to say, my beauty? Oh, well…soon you will be screaming my name instead!"

My eyes grew wide when he suddenly started to lead me, by using force, towards the giant bed in the corner of the room.

"_No…he can't mean that he is going to…."_

Now I really started to panic but since Kuran had such a strong hold around my neck, I couldn't speak because of the lack of oxygen. I was pushed in the chest and I landed on the bed. I coughed when my throat was finally relished and when I looked up I saw Kuran standing and looking down at me. He had a crazy expression on his face that made my heart froze to ice out of fear. I needed back up and I needed it now.

"KAZE!" I yelled and suddenly my bracelet started to glow red. I looked at Kuran and now it was my time to smirk at his expression.

"It's over Kuran! I have called for back-up!"

I yelped in surprise when he suddenly tackled me and then he quickly grinded me and pushed me down so that I couldn't move an inch. He had grabbed both of my wrists and had painfully forced my arms up so that they were laying above my head. I was caught like a mouse by a cat! I tried to fight him of me but it was no use. I gritted my teeth when he slowly bend down and when his lips was just a mere millimetre from my own he softly spoke.

"Well then Sukimo Lin…let's enjoy the ultimate pleasure of life together!"

When I felt his cold lips press against my own and how he bit my lower lip in order to gain entrance into my mouth, tears of anger and hatred started to form in my eyes. I parted my lips and let his tongue enter my moth in order to explore every space. Suddenly I bit down and when I hear Kuran hiss in pain and the taste of the sweet metallic flavour of his blood I felt how my blood started to boil. I was so angry at this man and hatred was flowing out of me. When I relished his tongue he quickly pulled away so that he could spit out some blood. He then looked down at me and in his eyes I saw such hatred that it sent shivers down my spine. I took a deep breath and then I started to scream out in desperation.

"KAZE!! KAZE!! KAAAAZE!! DEIDARA…ITACHI…HIDAN…HELP ME…."

You could hear a loud smacking sound and my eyes dimmed because of the pain that flowed through my body. My sore cheek gained a deep shade of red but it was not because of embarrassment. Kuran's punched had been powerful and full of anger.

"You fucking witch! Shut the fuck up! I will make you suffer! I will make you scream my name!"

I felt how cold metal was pressed against my throat and my eyes widen in fear. The sharp shuriken was pressed so hard against my throat that I felt how my skin burst and how warm blood started to rush down at the sides. Kuran once again had that mocking grin on his face and how I wished that I could wipe that smirk of his face. He now had both of my arms trapped in one of his hands since his other one held the shuriken. I could not brake free from his grasp since his hold was so strong that it was unhuman! I felt how Kuran once again laid down on top of me and his body weight pressed down my body. Once again I could feel his hot disgusting breath against my skin and I looked up and meet his stare. My eyes were filled with hatred and fear. My voice was shaky when I finally spoken

"P-Please…don't!!"

Kuran chuckled and he caressed my cheek were he had punched me. Then he traced down and his finger followed my jaw line and then he stopped when he felt a shiver run through my body.

"You shivering, little one! Like a scared mouse that soon will be eaten by the cat…How tragic that I will have to take away you're virginity by force…So tragic…"

My heart froze and I whimpered when I felt how his hand traced lower until it reached the sensitive skin of my breast. Where are they?! Why aren't they coming? They promised me….They promised me that they would definitely come! Hidan's and Deidara's smirking faces along with Itachi's emotionless one passed through my mind. Why?...Why aren't they coming!?

When Kuran bent down and started to kiss my collarbone I managed to glance up and look at the bracelet. It was glowing in a deep shade of red so there was no way that I had said the wrong word. I felt something hard press against my thighs and I froze in fear…

"_No…please not like this… I don't want my virginity to be taken away from me like this...Please someone help me….SAVE ME!!"_

**10 minuets earlier; Akatsuki hide-out!**

Konan walked back and forth in the living room. She was so worried for Hay-Lin that she couldn't sit down and she wasn't the only one. Tobi had been a wreck since she left yesterday and he had been sitting in a corner of the living room, sulking like there was no tomorrow. Even Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu and Kakuzu were restless and now they all were sitting on the big couch and rolling their thumbs. Itachi, Deidara and Hidan had sworn that they would contact them when the mission was over to tell them if the mission had been a success or a failure.

"Okay, that's it! I'm ordering you to sit down and not walking around in circles, Konan! They will be just fine! Deidara, Itachi and Hidan are s-rank criminals! They can take care of them self!"

Pein was irritated at her because ever since he had pronounced that Hay-Lin was going on a mission and that he had turned Kona's offer to go instead down, she had been quite…..cold against the poor leader of the fearful organisation Akatsuki.

"Yes, they can but what about Hay-Lin!? She's my friend Pein, and I don't want her to get hurt just because of the organisation! She's not even a member!" said Konan in a loud voice. A sobbing sound was heard and all glanced at Tobi's direction- which was the darkest corner of the living room- and they all sweat dropped.

"Lin-chan is gone…Lin-chan left Tobi all alone…Lin-chan is not here so that Tobi can hug her…Tobi misses Liiiiin-chaaaan!" the last sentence came out as one big wailing and Tobi aura was even more darker then before (ME: OMG! Tobi has turned EMO!)

"Tobi, relax! Remember the bracelet she has? If she gets into trouble then not only will Itachi's, Hidan's and Deidara's rings glow red but ours will also glow as well." Said Sasori in an attempt to cheer the sulking Tobi up. Tobi then looked down at his hand and suddenly he screamed.

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE…WHAT IS YOU'RE FUCKING PROBLEM NOW!?" Pein was almost turning red in the face because of pure anger. Tobi quickly stood up and then he appeared infront of Sasori.

"TOBI'S RING! TOBI'S RING IS GLOWING RED!!"

All of the member's eyes widen as they looked at Tobi's ring. It was indeed glowing red and so was their own.

"LIN-CHAN IS IN DANGER! WE MUST SAVE HER!!"

"Relax Tobi! Hidan, Itachi and Deidara are with her. As soon as they arrive to her the glowing red light will fade away."

The others fell into silence as they continued watch their rings. The glowing light didn't fade away and soon Konan felt how she was starting to panic.

"How long has it been since they first started to glow?"

"Three minuets…Give them more time…" mumbled Sasori.

The minuets passed and suddenly Konan stood up and her face wore a very worried expression.

"Why… aren't they helping her! What are they doing?"

"Tobi wants to go now! Tobi wants to save Lin-chan!"

"Wait! They will help her! They swore that they would protect her!"

Konan, Tobi and Pein looked at the four men with confused expression's. They looked at their rings with such heated stares that the rings almost melted away.

"That fucking priest Hidan swore that he would protect her since he was immortal!" said Kakuzu

"The brat Deidara said that he would watch over her even when she was asleep!" said Sasori

"Itachi said that he would not let anything happened to her!" said Kisame

"We made them all swear on their lives that nothing would happen to her! **So why are these stupid rings still glowing red?!" **said Zetsu

Konan stared at them with widen eyes and when Kakuzu then spoke up again.

"We all consider her as a very dear friend Konan! We don't want her to get hurt and since those three idiots obviously likes her then we thought that they would keep their words but this is it!"

They stood up in union and then they looked at Pein. Konan glanced at Tobi who nodded. Konan took a deep breath and turned to face Pein who still had a rather shocked expression on his face.

"Leader-sama, it has been ten minuets since the rings started to glow. That is plenty of time for S-rank criminals as Itachi, Hidan and Deidara to go and help her! But now I had had enough with the waiting! We want you're permission to as quickly as possible, teleport to the Secret Lightening Village and help Hay-Lin!"

Pein was quiet for awhile before he sighed and looked Konan in the eyes.

"Fine…but be carful and when you get back bring those three idiots to my office." He said and then he got shock number 2 when Konan suddenly embraced him and gave him a peek on the cheeks. The members looked away and they felt a little uncomfortable with the scene infront of them. Konan and Pein had never once before showed their affections in public so this was new.

Konan stood up and with pink cheeks she walked towards the rest of the group. They all did a couple of handsigns and soon they disappeared with a loud POFF

Pein was still in shock from his and Konan's little romantic moment but when he finally regains his composure he looked at his ring and saw that it was still glowing red.

"Even if they teleport there it will still take five or maybe even ten minuets for them to arrive at Hay-Lin's location. Hopefully she is still alive when they get there or Konan and the other will kill Deidara, Hidan and Itachi!"

* * *

ME: Noooo!! Hay-Lin is going to be raped by that son of a bitch! What are Hidan, Itachi and Deidara doing!? Why haven't they showed up yet!? Hay-Lin desperate scream went unheard but her desperate call for help was seen. Will they be able to get to hear before Kuran succeeds with taking Hay-Lin's virginity from her?! Read and find out! **Please REVIEW!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: A broken promise**


	14. A broken promise

Hellooooo! I will skip all the talking this time and get down to business right now! My computer is on fire since I have been writing so much! Now, NO MORE TALKING!

**Enjoy!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: A broken promise**

"_We won't let anything happened to her!" _

"Please…"

"_Seriously, don't be scared!"_

"Why?"

"_We will look after you!"_

"Didn't….

"_We promise (un)!"_

"You…keep…. you're promise?! DAMN YOU THREE TO HELL!!"

The last part came out as a desperate yell when I felt Kuran's cold lips once again press against my own. My muffled scream could be heard and hot tears formed in my closed eyes and streamed down my face.

"_This wasn't supposed to happen! Not like this…NEVER LIKE THIS!!" _

I knew what I had to do..heh..it was quite obvious actually. There was just no way in hell that I would let Kuran do as he pleased with me and my body! There was just no way in hell that I would give up! I had to fight with all my strength!

My eyes snapped open and I stared right into the hazel eyes that belonged to the man that right now explored with his finger the soft skin of my breast. My eyes widen and when I tried to push him of, the cold metal from the shuriken was once again pressed hard against my throat, but thankfully he held the shuriken with the hand that had been exploring my body. I sighed in relief when at least one of my problems was solved. I heard how Kuran growled in anger and how the shuriken was pressed even harder against my throat, that had started to bleed. I hissed in pain and glared at him with a mix of anger and hatred in my eyes.

"You can stop glaring at me like that! No one will come to help you so why don't you surrender!? Surrender yourself to me so that we can become one?!" he said but his eyes widen when he I spit him right in the face.

"Dream on, you fucking son of a bitch! Hell will turn to ice before I give you what you want!" I said. Suddenly everything dimmed before my eyes when the most unbearable pain strokes me in my guts. I felt how something warm and wet started to form and I managed to look down. I gasped in horror when I saw that Kuran had stabbed me with the shuriken and that it right now was stabbing me in my stomach area.

Blood gushed from the open wound and my vision started to dim. My breath become unsteady and soon everything turned pitch black.

"_**Oi, Honda! Are you just going to give up on everything?!" **_

"_Who are you?!"_

"**I'm you!" **

"_You're me?! How does that work?!"_

"**I don't have time to explain but let say that I am you're conscience in some sort of a way!"**

"_Ah, you mean like Pinocchio has Benjamin the cricket as conscience?!"_

"**Umm..yeah, I guess…Anyway, why are you giving up? Why don't you open you're eyes and beat the living hell out of this bastard and then find those three Casanovas and beat the living crap out of them?!" **

"_I..I can't…I'm wounded and I'm caught…I'm not strong enough!"_

"**Tch..Nonsense! You have all the strength that you need and don't worry about the wound! The shuriken missed all you're vital organs so there is absolutely nothing to worry about! Now open you're eyes girl and fight for the sake of all virgins!" **

"_You're right! Now it's time to kick some ass and when I'm done with this one then I have three more idiots to beat until they are begging for mercy!"_

"**That's more like it! Oh, by the way…Don't get to hard on those three…I think they like you!" **

"_Ehhhhhh?! W-what was that all about?! What do you mean?!"_

"**I must go! See ya around, kid!"**

"_Hey! Wait! What did you mean by…DAMMIT! She's gone! Oh, well…I guess it's time to wake up! Let's get serious!"_

Once again my eyes snapped open and I yelped when I felt the pain that was coming from the stab wound. Kuran looked shocked and his hands trembled when he saw me look him straight into the eyes.

"H-how did you manage…to come back to life?! YOU WERE DEAD!"

I smirked and before he could react I forcefully managed to break free from the hold he had had around my wrists and give him a really nice punch right in his ugly face. I felt how the nose bone cracked and when Kuran flew backwards and of me, I slowly sat up clutching the still bleeding wound. Kuran had landed on the floor and now he was clutching his broken nose and glaring up at me, who still sat on the bed.

"How, you asked…Well, let's say that I'm definitely going to listen more on my conscience from this day forward!" I said and with I hissed in pain when I stood up and bent down to grab the shuriken that were now laying on the floor. BAD MOVE, GIRL!!

Suddenly I was tackled and I fell to the ground with a thud. I looked up and saw how Kuran lifted the shuriken over his head. He looked at me with such pure hate that I shivered.

"You bitch…I will kill you! I will kill you and then I will kill those three assholes in the most brutal way that the world know about! I will make the three motherfuckers scream and begging for mercy!" said Kuran but when he saw that I was shaking out of laughter he became very confused.

Even if my guts felt like they were on fire, I still managed to stand up so that I was in eye's level with Kuran and then I smiled at him.

"Do you honestly think that you can kill them that easily?! Do you honestly think that you are that powerful to kill three members from the Akatsuki!? Well, I'm sorry to break it for you but the person that will kill them will be me! They broke a promise to me and I can not forgive them for that!" Now it was Kuran's time to laugh.

"Did you honestly trust that three S-rank criminals would come to you're help?"

I looked down at the bracelet and saw how it was still glowed red. I felt how the anger made my blood start to boil and I meet Kuran's stare.

"They are not as bad as you think! At least they haven't tried to rape me. You are an even more despicable person then they are!"

Kuran's eyes darkened and suddenly he launched towards me. I was too weak to move and I felt how the cold metal was pressed against the side of my chest and how it broke through my skin and was pressed deep into my body. More blood started to gush and I started to cough. Blood came out from my mouth and I started to feel….empty. With my last strength I managed to scream as high and loud as I had ever could.

"KAAAAAAAAAZEEEEEEEE!!"

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Kuran spun around just to have his head chop of by the Samehada. Then I heard gasps and suddenly I was tackled by someone that wore an orange mask.

"LIN-CHAN!! HANG IN THERE! TOBI IS HERE NOW!"

"Tobi, lay her here on the bed! I need to stop the bleedings right away!"

I felt how Tobi scoped me up in his arms and how he then carried and laid me down on the bed. My vision started to fade away but I could still discern Konan, Tobi, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu and Kakuzu. Kakuzuz hands were glowing green and I saw how he tried to stop the stab wounds from bleeding. I managed to smile a weak smile at them all.

"Hey…" I said in a weak voice.

"Don't speak Hay-Lin! It's going to be alright!" said Konan and grabbed one of my hands.

"I…n-need…thank….you…saving….m-me…" I didn't have the strength to carry on so therefore I let my eyes close and fell into unconscious.

**Akatsukis POV:**

Konan and the others felt how they started to panic when they saw Hay-Lin close her eyes.

"Kakuzu!"

"I'm doing all that I can but the best would be if we bought her back to the hideout and treat her there!"

"All right! Tobi, you go and grab the scroll! Me and Zetsu will teleport back to the hideout and start treating her. Pein-sama is good at medical-jutsu too so we can take care of her until you three comes back!"

"But why do we need to stay behind!?" asked Kisame and watched when Tobi quickly rushed to the giant bookshelf and managed within a second find the right scroll and then rush back to Konan and Zetsu. Konan and Zetsu were standing beside Kay-Lin and then they all three did some handsigns and Konan and Tobi grabbed Hay-Lin's hands. Before the three members teleported back to the hideout, Konan turned and looked at the three men with an emotionless expression.

"I want you to find and retrieve the other member's! Since they are you're partners they are also you're responsibility and let's pray that Hay-Lin one day will forgive them for their actions this night!"

Suddenly there was a big poof and left stood the three men. Sasori looked down and growled in anger when he spotted Kuran's head and body.

"I wanted to kill him!"

"Well, then you should have been faster!" Kisame smirked at the red head and before he could respond, Kakuzu interrupted him.

"Let's find our partners and get back to the hideout! They will need my help to fix Hay-Lin's wounds!"

The two men nodded and walked out from the room. The place was big so were the hell could their partners be? Luckily, Sasori was good at discover and tracking chakra so it didn't take long until they were able to guide themselves to a big door. On the other side of the closed door they could hear music. The three members wrinkled their brows when they heard the laughter from their partners mixed with laughter from many females.

"They better not bee doing what I think they're doing!" snarled Kakuzu. He clenched his hands and they turned black. He then pulled his left arm back and punched the door with brutally force. The door broke and big pieces were scattered all around inside of the big dining room.

The three men entered but stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted their partners. The three men were not only sourounded by a lot of beautiful maids but they were also…

"Drunk?!" said Sasori with widen eyes. Deidara turned his gaze away from a brunette on his left side that he had been talking with, to see who had disturbed their conversation. When he spotted his partner and Kisame and Kakuzu, he gave them a big grin and waved with a bottle of sake.

"Hey you guys,un! I-I d-didn't know that….you had came t-to pay a visit! Come here Danna and say h-hello to my lovely personal maid Saki,un!" he slurred and gave the giggling woman to his right a peek on the cheek. Hidan and Itachi also looked up and spotted their partners as well.

"Oi Kakuzu you cheap shit! What the fuck are you doing here you pussy?! Do you want to have a fucking women or what? Cause seriously, we have a fucking bunch of them!" Hidan then roared with laughter and took a big sip from his sake bottle.

"Kisame! Why don't you join the party?! You told me once that no women likes you because of you're skin colour but my personal maid doesn't care, right?!" said Itachi and gave Li a little smile. She just giggled and winked at him before going back to sip on her own sake.

The three men stood quiet and stared at the scene infront of them. Then suddenly you could hear a loud poof and all faces turned and looked at the entrance to the dining room. Out from the smoke came suddenly twenty puppets and before anyone could react, the puppets started to slay all of the women. Screams could be heard and blood was spilled everywhere and in less then a minuet no maid was alive. Sasori's eyes were cold as ice when he sealed away his puppets in the scroll that he had summoned them from. Deidara, Hidan and Itachi stared at the three men with widen eyes and gapped mouths. They had blood all over them but it weren't their blood, it was the blood of their personal maids.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU'RE PROBLEM YOU FUCKING…"

Hidan didn't had the time to finish his sentence before a hand that was connected with black tentacles grabbed him around his neck and shoved him into a wall. Deidara yelped when one of Sasori's puppets grabbed him and forced his arms behind his back. He yelped one more time out of pain when he felt how his arms soon were about to crack. Itachi found himself staring at the Samehada that was an inch from his face. Since he couldn't activate his sharingan in his current state, he felt that he for the first time in his life was afraid of Kisame. The look Kisame gave him told him also that is was only because Kisame saw Itachi as a friend that he right now was holding back the very strong urge to chop Itachi limb by limb.

"You idiot!" Itachi looked at Kisame with a confused face. Suddenly he was grabbed by his collar and thrown into the wall next to Hidan. Kakuzu used his other hand and grabbed Itachi around his neck. Deidara was soon also pressed against the wall on the other side of Hidan but it was one of Sasori's puppets that were holding him.

"How could you bee so fucking stupid!?"

"What the fuck…are you talking about?!" said Hidan and glared at Kakazu. Kisame growled and walked towards them. He grabbed Hidan's wrist and held up Hidan's hand in front of his face.

"We're talking about this, you dimwit!"

Hidan's eyes widen in horror and so were Itachi's and Deidara's. Hidan's ring were glowing red! Deidara and Itachi brought up their own rings and they gasped. Their rings were also glowing!

"Fuck!"

"That's right Hidan…FUCK!! Have you any idea what you have done!? How the hell could you all be so fucking stupid? Why didn't you come to help her?! What the hell were you all thinking?!"

Kakazu's word struck the three men like a lightening.

"Hay-Lin…..How is she? Is she okay?! What happend" asked Itachi and looked at Kisame with a worried look.

"Oh, so NOW you care about her?! Maybe the alcohol doesn't affect you're body anymore when you realised that you let someone who trusted you be all alone with a dangerous man that tries to kill her?!" said Kisame in a cold voice and smirked when he saw all three of them lower their heads in shame.

"Shut up! Seriously, tell me if she's okay!" said Hidan with a begging voice. Deidara looked at Sasori with begging eyes.

"Sassori-no-Danna, I beg you,un! Tell us!"

Sasori, Kakuzu and Kisame looked at each other. Kakuzu lowered his head and you could see him shake of anger.

"Thanks to you three, Hay-Lin had to defend herself as best as she could when Kuran attacked her. I don't know what he managed to do to her but she had been stabbed two times with a shuriken!" The three med gasped and cursed when they heard this but Kakuzu wasn't finished.

"When we got to her she had lost very much blood. I managed to stabilize her…I couldn't tell you all before Konan, Tobi and Zetsu brought back Hay-Lin to the hideout that Hay-Lin…most likely…will…"

Hidan looked at his partner with an intensive stare and so were the rest of the four members.

"That Hay-Lin most likely will what??" he asked and waited for Kakazu's respond. Kakuzu took a deep breath and his hold around Hidan's and Itachi's necks tightened.

"When Kuran stabbed her the second time he was able to hit one of Hay-Lin's lungs and he also managed to damage her heart….There is a very high possibility that Hay-Lin will not survive the night!"

* * *

ME: ………"Shiver Shiver"……………… NOOOOO HAY-LIN DON'T DIE!! WHY GOD? WHYYYYYYY?!

Okay everyone! Let's kill Itachi, Deidara and Hidan together!... Well, okay..we can beat the living crap out of them instead of killing them because they still are tooooo damn smexy to be killed!

Damn myself for being an easy affected fangirl!!

Anyway what will happen to Hay-Lin?! Will she be able to survive or will she meet her creator in heaven!? What kind of punishment awaits our three Casanovas when they get back to the hideout?! Read and find out next time! Now if you please…**REVIEW!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: I needed you but you weren't there!**


	15. I needed you but you weren't there!

Hey everybody! As you remember our three…."cough cough" heroes failed to protect our beloved Hay-Lin from Kuran! Now Hay-Lin is dying and everyone in the Akatsuki does their best to make her stay alive. Enough with the talking and let's get down to business! LET'S KICK SOME HIDAN, DEIDARA AND ITACHI ASSES!!** Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: I needed you but you weren't there!**

_Pain…all I could fell was…pain_.

"_Why is everything black?! Where am I?" _

"_You're safe now, sweetie."_

"_M-Mom?!" _

_I slowly opened my eyes and meet my mother's soft smile. Her green eyes looked at me with happiness but at the same time they looked so tired. She started to stroke my cheek gently and tears were slowly falling from her eyes. _

"_How are you feeling, love?" she asked me _

"_W-what are you doing here, mom? Where is Tobi, Zetsu and Konan? They were going to bring me back to the hideout." I said and looked around. _

_I was in a white room and I was lying in a comfy bed. I looked down and saw that I had intravenous drip in my left arm. I realised that I was in a hospital and I were lying in a hospital bed. I looked out through a big window and I saw how the skyscrapers rose towards the sky outside. _

"_I'm back…I'm back in New York.."_

_My mothers face had gotten a worried look and she had stopped to stroke my cheek. _

"_Hunny, what are you talking about? Who are the persons that you just mentioned? " she asked and titled her head to the side. _

"_I-I was in another world and I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. I was going on a mission but something went wrong and I… "_

"_Hay-Lin! You must have dreamt. You have been in a coma for almost two years now." _

"_W-what?! Are you saying that everything have just been a dream?! That Hidan..Deidara and Itachi…that promise…was just a dream?" _

"_I'm calling the nurse! The coma must have affected you're common sense." _

_I felt how panic filled my body when I saw my mother get up from the chair and walk towards a door. Her long black hair was tied in its usual plait and memories from my childhood passed through my vision and suddenly I just wanted my mother to embrace me and never let go. I felt how hot tears started to flow down my face and I reached out in order to grab hold onto her clothes so that she would stop.. _

"_N-no mom, please! D-Don't leave me! I-I NEED YOU TO STAY WITH ME!" _

_My mother turned around and when I saw her face I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands to prevent myself from screaming. Kuran's face was smiling at me and he started to walk back towards my bed. I tried to get up but the intravenous drip had somehow managed to tie my whole body to the bed. I couldn't move an inch!_

"_Well Lin-san…if you don't want me to leave then I will stay with you…forever…" _

_When I saw him raise a bloody kunai over his head I screamed. I had never in my life screamed so high and so desperate. Suddenly I felt how everything was starting to blurr but I continued to scream. In the same time I tried desperately to brake free from the intravenous drip that tied me to the bed. _

"HAY-LIN! CALM DOWN!"

"_Konan?" My body relaxed when I heard my friend's voice but when I saw Kuran coming at me with the kunain still raised over his head I started to scream again._

"LIN-CHAN!!"

"_Tobi?"_

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE, KAKUZU! DO SOMETHING!"

"_Sasori?" _

"HOLD HER DOWN! I WILL GIVE HER SOME MORPHINE!"

"_Kakuzu?" _I felt how someone prevented me for getting up from the bed. Someone was holding me down! I screamed even more desperate and I tried with all my strength to brake free.

"FOR JASHIN'S SAKE! MOVE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"_Hidan?"_

I felt how the pressure that was holding me down disappeared and I immediately jumped up. I backed away from Kuran and I saw that he still had that wicked smile on his face. The kunain was dripping of blood and I started to shake in fear.

"L-leave me alone…GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!"

Then everything turned dark and my legs could no longer hold up my weight. I fell forward and felt how I was caught in someone's warm embrace. It was then I realised that I was crying. Even if I couldn't see anything other than the darkness around me I felt like I was finally safe from that demon named Kuran. My sobs became worse and soon I was crying so much that I felt how the person's cloths started to become wet because of my tears. When I felt how this someone started to stroke my hair and hushed me in order to get me to stop crying I felt how I relaxed. Pain was rushing through my body and my body stiffened. I started to cough and the metallic taste of blood came into my mouth and the warm liquid was dripping from the corners from my mouth.

"Damn,un! She's bleeding!"

"_Deidara?"_

"Excellent observation skills as always, you idiot."

"_Itachi?" _

So somewhere in this darkness were Hidan, Deidara and Itachi standing and watching me. Did they finally come to help me? I smiled softly and I didn't even react when I felt how someone lifted up my body and laid me down on something comfy and warm. A bed I guessed but I didn't panic since Kuran was nowhere to be seen. When a warm and almost a ticklish felling were spreading in my stomach area were the pain had been I relaxed once again. I managed to open one of my eyes and look around. I could only see the contours of people but when I looked to my right side I saw someone that made me smile a soft smile and to raise my hand in order to stroke that persons cheek. Instead I feel my hand being caught between two warm ones but since they belonged to that person I didn't care…My vision started to dim again and before everything turned black I managed to look at the person that was holding my hand, a warm and loving felling spread in my heart.

"M-Mom…" I mumbled and smiled tiredly before I closed my eyes. But I couldn't help to wonder why my mother's eyes had been violet and not their usual green…but I guess I was just imagining things…

* * *

Pain… once again all I could fell was…pain…But something was different now. I was no longer surrounded by darkness and I was not in a hospital room in New York. In fact…where the heck am I?

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked when a strong light temporarily blinded me. I tried to move but my body didn't want to respond at first.

"Come on, move dammit!"

I cursed when I felt the pain rush through my body but finally my body responded and I slowly sat up. I was dressed in my giant black sleeping t-shirt but I could feel bandages covering the area of my whole chest and down to my lower stomach area.

"Ow, damn!"

I clutched my stomach area and groaned when the pain became worse. It felt like my guts were on fire! When the pain eased a little I could look up and look around. I was in a large room that I hadn't been in before. It was coloured white and there were a lot of beds standing on a long row, one meter between one bed to the other. I saw that there was an examination table in the middle of the room and a rolling table that was filled with all kinds of medicines. In other words, I was in the medical room of the Akatsuki hideout.

I felt that my left arm was stiff and a little sore so I looked down. I saw that I had an intravenous drip in my arm and memories from my dream passed in my mind. I gasped and looked around furiously.

"Mom?" I asked but when no one responded I smiled softly and looked down.

"_Honda, you really are an idiot! Did you really think that all of this has been a dream and that you would woke up in your own world? Get real girl!" _

I sighed and put my legs over the edged of the bed that I had been laying in. My black sleeping t-shirt reached down to my kneecaps and I grimaced when I noticed that my hair was down. I really needed to get a ribbon or something so that I could tie up my hair. I stood up slowly but my head was spinning so I had to grab on to the bed so that I didn't fall over. Suddenly I felt a little yank in my left arm and realised that I had forgotten about the intravenous drip. I grabbed the white tape that held the needle in place and gently pulled it of. Then I took the end of the needle and pulled it out of my arm. Blood was slowly dripping from the wound but I didn't care. All I wanted right now was to find Hidan, Deidara and Itachi. I wanted to look them in the eyes and ask them why they hadn't shown up that night. The reason to why had they broken their promise. I really hoped they had a very good reason too why they didn't show up…I really hoped.

I walked towards a door in the end of the room and after that I had opened the door and looked out my eyes widen. There was one more room that almost looked like a waiting room with chairs and a couch. In the couch I saw Konan and Tobi. They were sleeping and I smiled when I saw that Konan was leaning on Tobi's shoulder. On one of the chair's sat Kakuzu and like the two others, he was sleeping like a little baby.

I walked towards the "lovey dovey couple" in the couch and kneeled infront of my two closest friends. I pushed some of Tobi's hair away from his face and felt how tears started to run down my face.

"_I'm sorry for calling you and everyone else by so many bad words all this time. I'm sorry that I haven't trust you…I'm sorry that I have lied to you about my past…I promise that I will make it up to you, Konan and the others! You all saved my life and I'm very grateful! Thank you…"_

When Tobi sifted in his sleep and I saw that he slowly started to wake up, and in the process wake Konan too, I backed a little and waited for him to return to the living. But I sweatdropped when I saw that he just tried to get more comfortable and tried to return to sleep again- without opening his eyes- and Konan just groaned and did the same- without opening her eyes- and returned to sleep.

"Ugh..Tobi has a headache…Ne, Konan-chan..When do you think Lin-Chan will wake up?" I heard him mumble.

"Don't know Tobi…I hope she will wake up soon..According to Kakuzu, she has lost a tremendous amount of blood so it will take time for her body to recover." Konan mumbled and tried to return to the wonderland in her dreams.

An idea started to form in my head and I smirked devilishly. I made a quiet cough and tried to make my voice resemble Tobi's. Then I took a deep breath.

"Ne, Konan-chan…Tobi loves you! Please forget all about Leader-sama and marry Tobi instead!" I said in a cheerful voice that to my surprise sounded exactly like Tobi's.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Konan flew up from the couch and grabbed Tobi by his collar. She looked at him with a menacing glare that would have even made the devil shiver in fear.

"What did you say, you sugar high orange face?" she said in a dark voice and I smirked when I saw Tobi shrink. I was standing behind Konan so Tobi couldn't see me if you wonder.

"T-Tobi didn't say anything! Tobi doesn't love Konan-chan more than a friend! Tobi is innocent!"

I couldn't keep quiet anymore so laughter broke free from my lips and I saw Konan and Tobi stiffen. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Kakuzu woke up and looked around. Konan slowly turned around and when she meet my smiling face, her eyes widen.

"H-Hay-Lin..?"

"The one and only! Have you guys missed me?" I asked and when I was suddenly tackled by the sugar high orange face I started to laugh and pat him on the back.

"I guess that's a yes then." I said and watched Kakuzu stand up and walk towards us. Suddenly I felt a shoot of pain coming from the wounds and I gasped.

"Lin-chan? What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

I felt to my knees and clutched my stomach area once again. Kakuzu kneeled beside me and so did Konan. I saw that Kakuzu's hands had started to glow green.

"Lay down." He said and I did as he told. When he put his hands on the wound I felt that warm and ticklish feeling spreading through my body and the pain disappeared. I sighed satisfied and looked at Konan. She was holding on to one of my hands and I saw tears from in her eyes.

"Konan, you don't have to cry you know..I'm absolutely fine! Just a little sore…"

"You could have been killed thanks to those idiots! Hay-Lin, I need to talk to you in private when Kakuzu is finished to heal you're wounds." She said and by the looks from her eyes, it was something serious.

It took a while for Kakuzu to heal the wounds but afterwards he said that I needed to stay in bed so that they didn't open up and start to bleed again. He told me that I had been unconscious for 24 hours. When I asked him about what happened after I had passed out, he just told me that they were able to retrieve the scroll and return to the hideout. He refused to answer me when I asked him about Hidan, Deidara and Itachi. Konan and Tobi didn't look like they wanted to answer either and I started to wonder if they were hiding something from me. Kakuzu and Tobi helped me back to my bed and after a little battle with the quilt I managed to lie down under the covers again. Kakuzu then excused himself and told me that he would tell the others that I had woken up. After Konan had been able to kick out Tobi who didn't want to leave, she closed the door and walked towards my bed. She had a sorrowful expression on her face.

"Hay-Lin…I'm so sorry that you had to go through something like that! It would have been better if I had gone instead of you…now you are wounded and was on the edged of dying and Kami knows what that man did to you!"

I looked up and meet Konan's stare. I know that she had been worried and that she was afraid that she might lose one of her best friends. Therefore I smiled at her and then I shook my head.

"Listen Konan, Kuran didn't rape me if that's what you mean by "what that man did to you" and there is nothing to be sorry about! I should have been better on guard when he and I were alone in his private room. What is done is done and there is nothing we can do about it now. But please answer my question. Do you know why Hidan, Deidara and Itachi didn't come when I called for help?"

I saw Konan shift in discomfort and I sighed.

"So you do know, huh..Then tell me what kept them from coming…What reason did they have to not come and help me? What were they doing?"

Suddenly Konan's expression changed and now I could almost feel the deadly aura that was coming out from her. Konan took a deep breath and then she sat down at the end of my bed. She refused to meet my stare when she spoke.

"Hay-Lin…this is not something that is easy to tell…but the reason that they didn't came…was…"

* * *

I was boiling…I was so fucking pissed of that I was practically on flame because of what Konan had told me a moment ago. Screw Kakuzus order that I had to lie down in bed! I was in a killing mode right now and pity the person that would try to stop me from fulfilling my goal. Killing those three Casanovas!

"L-Lin-chan…you should really be going back to bed! Remember what Kakuzu-sempai said.."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT ABOUT WHAT HE SAID RIGHT NOW! WERE ARE THEY?!"

The five men (Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame,Sasori and Tobi) shrink when they saw the death glare I gave them all. After Konan had told me what those pigheads had been doing when I had been calling for help, I had immediately jumped out from the bed and rushed down to the living room were I had been meet by the five members cheerful greetings. At first I had temporarily forgot about those three assholes but after a while I remembered and when I had asked the five men about their partners currant location they had just looked at each other in panic and refused to answer.

"Hay-Lin if you strain yourself to much then you wounds will open up and you're wounds will start to bleed again." Said Sasori and tried to calm me down but instead I just became more furious.

"I DON'T CARE EVEN IF I BLEED TO DEATH! I WANT TO SPEAK TO THEM AND GIVE THEM A PIECE OF MY MIND SO I'M ASKING YOU ONE MORE TIME! WHERE ARE HIDAN, DEIDARA AND ITACHI!?"

Konan watched the scene that was taking place infront of her and then she sighed.

"They are in Pein-sama's office and talks with him about the mission. There was such a commotion when we brought you back so we didn't have the time to talk with the three of them until today. You have been unconscious for 24 hours! You can talk with them later after you have got some rest!"

But I hadn't listened to Konan. When she had said Pein's office I had immediately rushed up the stair and now I was standing outside the office. I heard Pein's angry voice behind the door.

"_He must be angry that the whole Akatsuki had to help out with an easy mission like that…Maybe I should wait and talk to them later…" _

"Hell no!"

I knocked hard on the door and waited.

"What is it now?!" I heard that Pein was not on the mood for interruptions. Well, I was not in the mood for waiting. I grabbed the door handle, opened the door and walked in.

I saw that Pein's eyes widen in surprise. He was standing in front of three men and when they turned around to see who it was that interrupted Pein's telling-of moment; I felt how my blood once again started to boil in anger when I meet their gazes.

"H-Hay-Lin…" said Itachi and his eyes widen. Deidara and Hidan were standing beside him and they looked really shocked that it was me who was standing in the doorway.

"Y-You have woke up,un! What a relief!" said Deidara and smiled at me. Hidan looked really uncomfortable and refused to meet my gaze.

"You should go back to the medic room and get some rest. I will talk with you about the mission later. Please go..." said Pein but I didn't move an inch. I just stood there and stared at the three men that I had put my trust in. They were now looking really uncomfortable and they had guilt written all over their faces.

"I'm perfectly fine, sir! But I would like to ask you something." I said in a cold voice, never looking away from them.

"What is it?" Pein sounded annoyed but when he saw me walking towards a big table that was standing against a wall with many different vases on it; he got a confused expression on his face.

"Were any of these vases expensive?" I asked and took up a blue vase and looked at it.

"Umm..no, not really." Pein wrinkled his brows in confusion.

"Good!"

I turned around and with all of the force that I possessed I swung the vase over my head and throw it at Hidan. The vase hit him in the head and blood started to run down his face. Shatters from the vase were spread around him and Hidan started to curse like a sailor. The others looked at me with shocked expressions but I wasn't finished. Oh, no! I had barley warmed up! I grabbed two more vases but this time I throw them at Deidara and Itachi. They were so shocked that they didn't react so the vases hit Deidara in his chest and one hit Itachi on his right leg. I had started to scream at them and my voice could be heard in the whole hideout.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU ASSHOLES THINKING?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID?!"

I was now throwing vases so that they flow through the air and some hit my targets and some didn't. I was so furious that my aim was not as good as I had hoped.

"INSUFFERABLE MALE JERKS! CALVINISTIC PIGS! NEANDERTHALS! INCONSIDERATE PRICKS!

"Hay-Lin,un! Calm down and let us expla…" Deidara tired but he became silent when another vase collided with his stomach.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A SINGLE WORD FROM YOU!"

"What's going on in here?!"

Kakuzu's eyes widen and the others were gapping at the scene infront of them. I was throwing every vase that I could get my hands on. I was so angry that I didn't even notice the tears that burned in my eyes or the pain that was coming from my stomach area.

Soon I had no more vases to throw and I was panting heavily. I looked at the many shatters on the floor from the vases that had broken when they had hit either one of the persons that I aimed on or when they collided with the floor or walls. I then looked at my three vase throwing targets and they were bleeding from cuts that had been made when they had been hit by a vase. Hidan took a step towards me but I backed away.

"Hay-Lin…we're so fucking sorry…we didn't mean to…"

"Break our promise?" BULLSHIT! THE HELL THAT YOU THREE IS SORRY!"

They became silent and I started to walk towards them. I stopped when I was standing a meter infront them and I looked at them in order with cold eyes. My vision started to dim and I cursed silently in my head. Hot tears streamed down my face and I started to sniff.

"Lin-chan don't cry!" said Tobi and was about to hug me in order to comfort me but I held up my hand and stopped him.

"Please Tobi…I n-need to say something..to…them…" I said and managed to dry my tears and look at them again. They took a step back when they saw that my eyes were filled with rage.

"You…..you…assholes! YOU MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKERS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU ALL THINKING?! YOU FUCKING GAVE ME A FUCKING PROMISE THAT YOU WOULD SHOW UP IF I NEEDED YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! YOU FRIGGIN DICKHEADS!"

Deidara, Itachi and Hidan shrink in fear when I relished all of my anger at them. Itachi tried to speak in order to calm me down.

"W-we…didn't.."

"SHUT UP YOU MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! SHUT YOU'RE FUCKING LYING MOUTH UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOU'RE DESPICABLE ATTEMPT TO EXPLAIN! FUCK THE THREE OF YOU AND YOU'RE FUCKING LIES! YOU FUCKING CASANOVAS! "

"We said that we're fucking sorry! We were asshole's to forget about you but we.."

"FORGET?! YOU FORGET THAT YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD COME?! BULLSHIT!! I WANT TO SHOVE THAT FUCKING EXCUSE SO FAR UP IN YOU'RE ASS THAT YOU WILL BE SHITTING EXCUSES FOR THE REST OF YOU'RE FUCKING IMMORTAL LIFE!"

"C-Calm down Hay-Lin and let us explain,un…"

"ARE YOU DEAF?! I SAID SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY YOU'RE SORRY! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT WORD MEANT EVEN IF IT JUMPED OUT IN FRONT OF YOU AND KISSED YOU'RE ASSES! SO JUST SHUT UP, YOU INSANE…PYROMANIAC……. GRILY MAN!!"

The others gaped when they heard what I screamed at the three members and I took a deep breath so that I could continue. Fear the wrath of Hay-Lin Honda!!

"I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU ASSHOLES! I HAD STARTED TO BELIEVE THAT YOU WEREN'T THAT BAD AND THAT I MAYBE COULD BECOME YOU'RE FRIEND! BUT WHEN I FUCKING NEEDED YOU THREE THE MOST YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU THREE DIDN'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT ME! INSTEAD YOU WERE DROOLING OVER YOU'RE THREE PERSONAL WHORES DURING YOU'RE STAY AT THAT SHIT PLACE! YOU WERE OBVIOUSLY LISTEN MORE TO YOU'RE FUCKING DICKS THAN TO YOU'RE COMMON SENSE! YOU FUCKING LIARS! YOU FUCKING GENDER CONFUSED BLONDIE! YOU FUCKING CURSING GRIM-REAPER PRIEST! YOU FUCKING EMOTIONLESS BASTARD WITH SCARY EYES! THE THREE OF YOU PISSES ME OF TO NO FUCKING END!! I….FUCKING…HATE..Y O U!!"

The words hit them with a brutal force and they looked like someone had stabbed them right in some vital spot. I couldn't care less. When I spoke again, I spoke in a low cold tone that would have made the hell force to ice.

"I was screaming for you three! Fuck, I was even screaming you're fucking names in hope that you would hear and come to help me. Even when I had a kunain pressed against my throat I still believed that you would show up. I have never trusted a criminal in my whole life but when you three gave me you're words that you would help me if I needed it, then I trusted you! But I guess I was wrong…you can't trust a criminal! I was foolish enough to believe that you were different."

I turned around when tears started to flow from my eyes again and I sniffled. I started to walk out from the room and passed the others in the doorway.

"Hay-Lin…wait!"

Hidan's voice was begging and my heart jumped. I stopped and turned around to meet his gaze. He looked so regretful and his eyes were filled with agony. Suddenly I had to fight back the urge to run and embrace him. I didn't want Hidan to look at me like that. I didn't want him to look so sad. But then I remembered the betrayal that he, Deidara and Itachi had done and my heart turned into ice.

"What can you possibly have to say to me now? Another fucking explanation about how sory you are?"

"I don't know what to fucking say other than that we are truly fucking sorry! We did a huge fucking mistake and we're sorry! Seriously, we don't deserve you're friendship but can you at least forgive us for being the assholes we are?"

I was quiet for a while and the others held their breaths.

"I'm so terribly sorry for betraying you're trust like that,un." said Deidara and I swear that I could hear his voice tremble.

"I don't know what else to say other than I am too extremely sorry for what happened." Said Itachi and I could see that his emotionless face now had an expression of regret.

I turned around and walked towards them. Their eyes widen when I stopped and looked them in the eyes with tears streaming down from my own. I then slowly shook my head.

"I will never trust you again and I will not forgive you! I will never be able to forgive the men that instead of helping their comrade decided to drink and have fun with women. I needed you three but you weren't there! The three of you are despicable and you make me sick." I said in an emotionless voice and I heard Hidan curse and Deidara and Itachi look down. Then I smiled softly.

"But then again…I am too a liar…that's why I hate myself and others that are lying to the person's that trusts them. I am no better then you three and that's why I can't forgive you!" Deidara and Itachi looked up and stared at me in confusion. Hidan titled his head to the side and eyed me oddly. I turned and looked at Pein who were watching us from a safe distance.

"I'm sorry for breaking all of you're vases, sir! I will repay you for the damage. I have also a confession to make." I saw from the corner of my eyes how everybody's attention was on me and I noticed that I was now smiling a soft smile. My eyes were emotionless and I was trembling.

"_Honda, what the hell are you doing?!"_

"_**I'm doing the right thing!"**_

"What are you talking about? What kind a confession?" asked Pein and wrinkled his brows in confusion. I turned my head and looked at the others in the doorway that I had started to consider as my friends. I was tired to lie to everyone and even if there was some in this room who I hated with all my heart right now, I was still willing to give up on everything. I was willing to confess something that probably would get me killed. I took a deep breath and slowly I said the word's that I never would imagine myself to say infront of the Akatsuki.

"I wasn't telling you the real story about my past when you asked me. I lied in order to protect someone that is very dear to me." I heard how all of the members gave up different noises in surprise and how they looked at me with widen eyes. I was still smiling a soft smile when I turned and looked at Itachi, Hidan and Deidara that right now were looking extremely confused.

"I will start with confessing this….I'm not from this world or from a village named Kimikokure…Hell, I don't even know if there really is any village that is named Kimikokure! I'm from a big country named USA and I live in a big city named New York and I was brought to this world for almost two years ago." I paused and closed my eyes as my last tear fell from my eyes.

"_No more lies! This time I will make sure to tell them the whole truth about the story of Hay-Lin Honda!" _

* * *

ME: WTH?! Hay-Lin confessed her biggest secret to the Akatsuki?! Nyuuuu….what will happened to her now? How will the Akatsuki react?!

What did you think of Hay-Lin's little outburst on Hidan, Deidara and Itachi? Was is to soft? Believe me when I say that they should be happy that I haven't get my hands on them…I WOULD HAVE CASTRATE THEM AND GIVE THEIR BALLS TO SOME WILD DOG OR CAT!! Mohahahahahahahah "cough cough" Anyway please review and give my writing a meaning… See ya later!

**Next time on Love is just a lie: The true story about my life!**


	16. The true story about my life

Hey! Sorry for the delay but the school is killing me! I think my teacher in maths loves to make my life alivinghell! SORRY AGAIN FOR THE DELAY!!

It's time for another chapter with Hay-Lin! How will it go now when Hay-Lin has confessed that she is not from the Naruto world? Will the Akatsuki kill her or will they accept our brave police officer? Well, there is only one way to find out…READ DAMMIT! **ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The true story about my life!**

Silence was the only thing that followed after I had confessed that I wasn't from this world.

"_Oh shit! Now you have done it, Honda! They will kill you!"_

"So…you admit that you have lied to us?" asked Pein and his eyes narrowed mine. I looked down and tried to suppress the fear that I felt rose in my chest. I slowly nodded my head. I heard how someone sighed heavily and how there was an awkward silence that followed.

"Well then Hay-Lin Honda…I guess it's time for you to tell us who you really are…First you can explain what "New York" and "USA" are?" said Pein and went to the chair that was standing behind his desk and sat down.

My breath was caught in my throat but I knew that there was no turning back. I looked and shifted in discomfort.

"It's a long story…" I said

"We have all the time you need. Tell me everything about you're life and I want the truth this time! No more lies about you're past or I swear that you punishment will be dreadful." Said Pein and ignored the death glare Konan shoot him.

"Do I really have to tell you everything?" I asked but the glare I got from Pein told me that I didn't had a choice on that matter.

"Alright…I was born in the 1:th of September. My mother's name was Sakimo Honda and she had grown up in a country named Japan while my father John Honda had grown up in USA."

"Lin-chan…Tobi has never heard of countries named Japan or USA." I smiled at Tobi before I continued.

"That's because I am originally from another world and in my world all of the land is split up in six big continents, Asia, Europe, North America, South America, Australia and Africa. I come from North America. You can say that the continents are similar to the nations in this world, like the Thunder country, the Fire country, the Wind country and so on. You follow?" When they nodded I smiled softly and took a deep breath and continued.

"Anyway my grandparents were from England, a country in Europe, but they moved to Japan before my mother was born. They gave her a Japanese name so that she would blend in better in the Japanese community. My father was on a business trip in Japan when he meets my mother. They fell in love and she moved back with him to America or USA as you can also call my homecountry. I was born shortly after that and we moved to a city named New York. New York is a very big city, much larger then The Hidden Cloud village. The houses are so tall that you can almost believe that they touch the sky."

"_Woah, Honda! Impressive that you could say so much with only one breath."_

"I went to a private school in New York. The schools in my world are nothing like the ninja academy you have in this world. Since there is no one that possesses what you call chakra, there is no ninja academy or ninjas for that matter. We don't have any of this ninja stuff. Instead we have something almost similar to ninjas. We have police officers and military to look after and protect the people."

"Do they possess chakra?" asked Sasori

"Nope. As I told you, no one in my world has ever heard of anything that is called chakra."

"But how can they protect the people if they don't have any chakra,un?"

I was still beyond pissed at Deidara and the others so I ignored him and turned to Konan and smiled a sweet smile.

"Did you hear something that sounded just like a girl? Because I'm certain that I did!"

Konan sweatdropped but couldn't help to smirk when she saw the death glare Deidara gave me behind my back. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly sometimes you guys give me a headache…How can they protect the people if they don't have any chakra?" she asked and my smile grew wider.

"Well Konan, I'm glad you asked! You see when I first meet Sasori, Kakuzu, and those two fucking shitholes, I used a weapon to shoot that fucking Blondie and that fucking cursing priest with a weapon that is very common in my world. It's called a gun." I said and when I saw Pein bend over and then put up my old gun on his desk, then I felt an evil plan form in my head. I turned and looked at Pein with a sweet smile.

"I can demonstrate how it works if you like…" I said and to make it absolutely irresistible for Pein to deny my wish, I used my greatest weapon.

"_Deadly Puppy eyes no Jutsu…"_

I smirked when the words formed in my head and I saw how little stars started to shine around me and how my eyes grew bigger and cuter and just for the fun I even let little tears form in my begging eyes. Hehe..I even pouted with my mouth. Pein looked uncomfortable with my begging stare and suddenly he raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine..please demonstrate you're weapon but if you try to kill anyone then I will personally kill you with my bare hands."

"YES SIR!"

"_And the prize for the most unbeatable and super awesome eyetechnique goes to HAY-LIN HONDA!!" _

I smirked and picked up the weapon. I eyed it and stroke it gently before opening the magazine to check if it was still loaded. To my big satisfaction it was still loaded with three bullets. I smirked evilly and turned around and faced Hidan, Deidara and Itachi. They stood still for a moment before their eyes widen and they slowly started to back away.

"O-Oi…you're n-not g-going to…"

I smirked at Deidara and raised my gun. Pein eyed me with suspicious eyes and stood up but before he could interfere Konan glared at him. The look she gave him told him that if he even dared to say anything then he should be aware of that he would spend his nights sleeping on the couch during the next month.

"Allow me to demonstrate with living targets!" I said and aimed before I fired of the first bullet. The first bullet hit the floor just a mere centimetre infront of Itachi's left foot. He stumbled backwards but managed to keep his balance. I then fired of the second bullet and this time it hit the wall but before the impact the bullet brushed against Deidara's right cheek and a little drop of blood slowly started to flow down his cheek. Deidara looked at me with widen eyes and then he slowly fell to his knees and started to take deep breaths. I then aimed for Hidan. He looked at me with widen eyes before I pulled of the trigger and blood started to flow from his right shoulder.

"OW! DAMMIT WOMAN!! ARE YOU INSANE!?"

I lowered my gun and turned away.

"There…we're even…" I mumbled and put my gun back down on Pein's desk. He looked at me with raised brows but took the gun and eyed it with fascination. Should I tell him that I have no more bullets to load the gun with? Nah…I let him figure it out by himself!

"So..this so called _gun_ is a way for you're kind to protect the people that lives in you're village?"

"_Kind? He talks about me like I was some kind of alien! Well..I am sort of an alien since I'm not from this world…but he doesn't have to address me like that."_

I pouted and looked down. I slowly nodded my head. Pein sighed heavily and put the gun back in one of the boxes of his desk. He then folded his hands and leaned backwards.

"Please continue you're story…how were you able to come to this world?" ha asked me. I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously.

"Ehehe..you know that's a reeeally funny story actually. The problem is that I'm not sure myself how I got here in the first place." I said but the look Pein gave me told me that if I didn't tell them the whole story then I should start to write my will. I sighed and took a deep breath before I started to tell them.

"It was a rainy day and I was out patrolling the city with my partner Ann. You remember that I mentioned that it was persons in my world that were called police and they were catching criminals and made them face justice?" They all nodded their heads and I continued

"Well, I used to be one of those persons. That day me and my partner went to a house in our district to catch a rubber that were breaking in into a house. When we got there we started to search for the rubber and we found him in the basement, standing infront of a **huge** mirror. He were just an old man wearing the headband of The Thunder country. That man was Fuido-san. Me and Ann tried to negotiate with him to make him come with us, but he just laughed and continued to stare at that mirror. Suddenly the ground started to shake and both I and Ann knew that we had to get out of the house before it collapsed. I didn't want to leave Fuido-san to be squished to death by some old house so I screamed at Ann to get out and I quickly ran over and tried to pull him out before it was too late. I turned to look at the goddamned mirror when I suddenly saw something and it was not my reflection. I saw an old woman standing in a forest with one of the most heart warming on her face that I have ever seen. The old man was crying and you all could guess how surprised I became when he suddenly walked right through the mirror and embrace the woman on the other side. The house were about to crash down on me so I did what I hope many would have done if they were in my situation…I jumped right thorough the mirror and watched the house fall down at the other side. So there I was, lying in the middle of a forest with two old persons eying me like I was some kind of a freak that had crept out from a hole in the ground. Well, that's everything you need to know, I guess."

A complete silence filled the room and I shifted nervously. Pein's were unreadable and I didn't want to look over my shoulder and face the others, afraid that I might face Hidan, Deidara and Itachi. I'll admit that shoot at them was a little harsh and screaming and cursing at them was very…..immature but I guess I let my anger take control over my actions. The problem was that there was no way in hell I would apologies to them for my behaviour! My pride forbids it!

Pein the suddenly cleared his throat and I quickly snapped out from my thoughts.

"So you are saying that you used to be some kind of a ninja in you're world?"

"Well, if you count being unable to use chakra and not use some cool weapons other than my gun for being a ninja, then hell yeah!" I said and smirked when memories from my police education passed before my mind.

I gulped and shifted in discomfort when I saw the angry face Pein had. Then suddenly I heard a light chuckle and turned around only to see Konan with a wide grin that spread on her face.

"AHA!"

I stared at her with widen eyes when she walked towards Pein and gave him a innocent and sweet smile. She then brought forward her hand and waited.

"Sorry to say it Pein-sama but you just lost 20 bucks! Pay or you will face the wrath of you're fiancée."

"……."

"_WHAT!?" _

My jaw hit the ground and I thought that this was some kind of a sick joke. Then I heard sniggers behind me and I turned only to fell my jaw hit the ground one more time. All of them members handed some money to Kisame who was grinning like a mad man. The only one's that looked just as confused as I were Deidara, Hidan and Itachi.

"Have we missed something,un?"

"Don't ask me! Ask the fucking leader's fiancée."

Hidan glared at Konan and she just smiled a devilish smile and rolled her eyes.

"Aw come on! You three also suspected that Hay-Lin was from another world and that she must have been some sort of ninja since she shoved that she were able to defend herself in the beginning when you guys meet her. Me and Kisame made a little bet with the others. We bet that she had been some kind of a ninja in her past but the others didn't believe that but as you can see they lost and now they have to pay!" She said and winked at me. I could almost see the questioning marks pop up over my head.

"D-do you mean that you suspected that I was from another world right from the beginning!?" I asked her and when I saw the blank expressions on their faces I sweatdropped.

"N-No way! W-was it really that obvious?" I asked and when all of them slowly nodded their heads I sunk to the floor and a big depression cloud appeared over me.

"I really tried my best to keep my background a secret from everyone and you knew all along? I'm so useless…" I mumbled and started to draw a circle with my right index finger. All of the Akatsuki member's sweatdropped when they saw me sulking. Konan walked over and kneeled beside me.

"Ne Hay-Lin…why didn't you try to go back to you're own homeworld afterwards? Why have you stayed here in this world for two years?" she asked and patted my back in an attempt to cheer me up. I looked up with tears in my eyes and a pouty mouth. Once again Konan sweatdropped….

"I can't! When the house collapsed the mirror in my world was destroyed and therefore I can't go back! Then I tried to find some information about the mirror in you're library and I actually fund a book that gave me some real good information. It said that the mirror I passed trough was a Mirror of Fate and it stated that I was some kind of a Fate-changer! Well, I do agree that I had no loving connections in my home world other then my mother, father and little sister but I'm certain that my fate is not…"

"Woah there girl! Slow down! First of all are you certain that that mirror you passed through when you came to this world really were a Mirror of Fate?" asked Konan and titled her head to the side. I eagerly nodded my head.

"I'm positive!" I said with a certain voice

"And the book told you that by passing through the mirror you are some kind of a "Fate-changer"?"

"Well, I am not certain if it's me or Fuido-san that was/is the fate changer but you could say that, yeah." I said and smiled sheepishly at her while scratching the back of my head.

"Hmm..well this is certainly interesting." Said Konan and got up from the floor. I realised that I probably looked weird sitting on the floor in a dark corner of a room.

I quickly got up and turned to look at Pein. He looked to be deep in thought but I decided that I should probably just say what I wanted to say. I walked so that I was standing infront of his desk. I took a deep breath before I lowered my head. For the first time since I got here I actually remembered to bow at Pein before talking to him.

"Leader-sama! I want to apologize to you and to the members of you're organization. I have been an idiot and I am truly sorry for lying to all of you. I don't expect you all to thrust me after this but I really hope that you fight back the urge to kill me and instead agree to let me stay here and continue to work as you're housekeeper. Please!?"

If you would have asked me a month ago for what I wanted most in the world then I would have answered you without any hesitation that I wanted to either go back to my own world or go back to Juuki-no-baachan and Fuido-san and of course that I wanted to have world peace. But If you asked me right at this moment for what I wanted most in the world then I would have answer you this. I wanted to stay with a bunch of criminals more then anything- but I still want world peace- and I felt to laugh at myself when I realised this. Even if **some** deserved to burn in hell or have their organs ripped out from their bodies, I still felt like this was the place were I belonged. I had a feeling that even if I right now hated **some** of them, I would become happier here than with Juuki-no-baachan, Fuido-san or in my home world. I heard how Pein cleared his throat and I looked up. For the first time during my stay here I actually saw the fearful leader of the Akatsuki smile at me…Am I really awake or is this just a dream?

I pinched my arm and looked up again. Pein still had that little smile on his face so apparently this was not a dream.

"If I wasn't certain that Konan, Tobi and the others would kill me when I fell asleep then I would have killed you right now" I swallowed and took one step backwards "but since it appears that my fiancée has taking a liking in you as well as the others then I guess I have no choose then to let you live and stay with us." He said and sighed deeply. I looked up and a smile started to form on my face.

"Really!?" I asked, not believing my luck. When Pein nodded I squealed in delight and saluted him.

"I wont let you or the others down, sir!" I said and smiled when I heard some sniggers behind my back.

"Don't sweat it! Remember if you lie to us again then I will kill you." Pein said and I sweatdropped. I wonder how many death threats I have been receiving from this man since I first meet him.

I gasped when I suddenly felt pain, this time not in my stomach area, instead the side of my chest felt like someone had stabbed me with a kunain…Oh, right I was stabbed with a kunin in the side of my chest. Well, it's a little late to think about that now….I'M BLEEDING!!

I cursed silently when I fell to my knees and clutch the now bleeding wound.

"Ow dammit!" I said and suddenly my vision started to dim. Not again! I groaned but suddenly I felt how someone picked me up and carried me bridal-style. I looked up and then I froze…I then started to move in order to get this person to drop me.

"Hidan! Get you're fucking hands of me right now or I will…."

"Shut the fuck up and try not move so much! We will let Kakuzu check you're wound again. You have been stabbed pretty badly and throwing vases didn't help them to heal, seriously." I gave him a death glare before looking away.

"And who's fault is it that I was hurt in the first place, huh?" I said in a cold voice and refused to look at his face again because if I did then I would only slap him right across the face. I heard Hidan curse quietly. I was relived when I saw that we had reached the medic room. I mentally beat myself senseless for blushing when Hidan carried me over to one of the beds in the room. He put me down gently and backed away so that Kakuzu could take a look at my wound. It was then I suddenly realised something. The wound at the side of my chest were pretty high up so that meant that if Kakuzu had fixed me up earlier then he had certainly seen my…..

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" I quickly slapped away Kakuzu's hands and got up quickly. I saw to my relief that Konan was here –as well as the other members- and I quickly went over so that I was standing behind her.

"No way I'm letting a man touch and see me without clothes and with _that_ area exposed!" I said and saw all of their eyes widen when they realised what I was talking about. Kakuzu sweatdropped and took a step towards me but I backed away while eyeing him suspiciously.

"Look Hay-Lin, I can assure you that when I bandaged you earlier I didn't saw anything! Konan was here with me during the whole time so she can affirm that."

I turned my head and looked at Konan. She smiled a little smile and nodded. I let out a sigh of relief and walked back to the bed and lay down. Just when Kakuzu was about to begin I sat up –winching when the pain struck me- and glared at the others that were standing in the room.

"All males that don't want to have their balls chopped of should get the hell out of here right now!" I said in a threatening voice and saw to my satisfaction how they all fled out through the door. Left was me, Konan and Kakuzu.

"Well, then. Let's begin." Said Kakuzu and I felt how my body stiffen when he lifted up my t-shirt.

"_Shit, shit,shit! He's seeing me in my underwear…he's seeing me in my underwear! Why God do I have to live through this moment? Is it because I cursed earlier? You would have done the same thing if you were in my shoes… "_

While I was arguing with myself, Kakuzu worked quickly to heal my bleeding wound. Konan was watching him intensely so that he didn't look anywhere were she found inappropriate. He was soon done with his work.

"You need to rest for the rest of the day but I managed to completely heal the damaged that was caused on you're left lung and you're heart so you have nothing to worry about. It looks like it was not as bad as I first thought." He said and turned around to leave me alone so that I could get some sleep. Konan walked after him and before she closed the door she turned and smiled at me.

"If you need anything then don't hesitate to yell, okay?"

I nodded my head and when she had closed the door I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes. I was surprised that screaming and throwing thing at someone could wear you out that much but since I fell asleep right when I closed my eyes, I guess that I shouldn't complain.

**Meanwhile outside the Medic room:**

Konan closed the door and let out a deep sigh. Hay-Lin was finally safe and she had finally told them the real truth about her past. Konan was very happy to know that Hay-Lin wanted to stay with them and to continue working as their housekeeper. Konan knew that everyone was just as happy as she and she had start to think to ask Hay-Lin if she wanted to become her bridesmaid on Konan's weeding- even if it the wedding will have to wait for a while. Konan smiled and was about to walk away when a little cough made her turn around and her eyes narrowed when she faced three men that she right now just wanted to kill.

"What do you want?" she asked Itachi, Deidara and Hidan with a cold voice. They shifted in discomfort before answering.

"W-Well..you're pretty close to Hay-Lin and you seem to know a lot about her since you both are females and so.." said Itachi and looked away. Konan raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"And you're point is?" she asked them

"C-Can you help us to get Hay-Lin to forgive us,un?"

"And why would I do that?" Konan smirked evilly when she saw the three men look at each other quickly before facing her again. Hidan forced himself to smile a little twisted smile.

"Because you like us?" Konan turned around and started to walk away when she was suddenly stopped by something that grabbed the bottom of her cloak.

"What are you…" she turned her head and looked over her shoulder just to sweatdropp when she saw Deidara lying flat on his stomach with the bottom of her cloak in his hands.

"Konan-chan, pretty please help us,un? With sugar on top?" Deiara looked at her with big begging eyes and Konan felt how she gave up.

"What do you want me to help you with?" she sighed and waited

"What should we do to make Hay-Lin forgive us?" asked Itachi. Deidara quickly got up from the floor and dusted of his cloak.

Konan eyed the oddly for a moment and thought. What could these idiots do for Hay-Lin so that she would forgive them for what they had done to her? Konan thought real hard before her face brightened up and she got that evil smirk on her face that made the three members shiver in fear knowing that they wouldn't like this.

"Well…Hay-Lin told me once about something that she has always wanted…but I must ask you. How much are you willing to risk just so that you can hear Hay-Lin say that she has forgiven you?"

The three men were quiet for a while but soon they looked up in union with determination written all over their faces.

"Everything(un)!"

"Then listen closely because I will only say this once!" The three men came closer and Konan looked around to be sure they were alone. She then leaned forward and spoke in a low voice.

"To make Hay-Lin forgive and trust you guys again, you all must…"

* * *

ME: "SQUEAL!!" They said they are willing to risk everything to get Hay-Lin to forgive them! Aren't they just to kawaii?! But they are still assholes for making my sweet innocent Hay-Lin suffer like that! Now, how will they make Hay-Lin forgive them? What did Konan had in mind? Well, you will have to read the next chapter to find out..Mohahaha! Now be so kind and **REVIEW!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: White day brings forgiveness**


	17. White day brings forgiveness

Hey again! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you like it! This time our three beloved members are going to try to make Hay-Lin forgive them. Last time Konan had something in mind but the question is what was it and will it really make Hay-Lin forgive them when she have said that she never will? Read and find out! **Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: White day brings forgiveness**

I really do love mornings…Honestly I really do! Especially when you wake up just to catch the most wonderful smell from a new made breakfast!.........Wait…WHAT!?

I abruptly sat up and started to furiously look around. I then sniffed the air and felt how my mouth started to water. Yep, that was defiantly the smell of something eatable and it came from the down floor. I turned and looked at the little alarm clock that was standing beside the bed. It was already 6 P:M! This meant that this smell I was sensing was probably the smell of dinner and since I hadn't eaten for 24 houres I was reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally hungry!!

I practically flow up from the medic bed and walked towards the door that leads out from the medic room. I opened the door and walked in a daze down to the kitchen. I was so focused on finding the source of this smell from heaven that I didn't notice Kakuzu and Zetsu. They were sitting in the couch and watched TV when they spotted me.

"Well look who's up."

"Hey there Hay-Lin-san.** About time you woke up and started to continue the cleaning!" **

I didn't answer them and they raised their brows when they saw me walk like a zombie towards the kitchen while droll made its way down from the edge of my mouth.

"Eh..Hay-Lin, are you alright? **You're drooling, you know."**

I ignored Zetsu's question because I had finally arrived to the source of my search. My eyes started to water of happiness and I could only thank the angel that had made me…

"DINNER!"

I was so caught up by the view of a dining table stuffed with all kinds of delicious food that I didn't notice Kisame, Sasori and Tobi standing beside the table and watch my awed expression with amused smiles.

"Alrighty then! Food…here is Hay-Lin!" when I had said those words I quickly grabbed some chopsticks that I saw were lying on the table.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

**One moment later!**

"Lin-chan…you could have at least spared some food for Tobi and Tobi's sempais…"

Tobi and the others looked at me with widen eyes and they could not believe that I had been able to eat all of that food by myself and not leave a single crumb for them. I only sighed and patted my still flat (!) stomach with a contempt grin.

"I haven't eaten anything for the last 24 houres so I was hungry and I didn't know that you guys wanted some food too."

They all sweatdropped and I couldn't help to laugh at their expressions. That's when I noticed that there were three persons that were missing. Not that I really cared but were the heck were Deidara, Hidan and Itachi? Meh..why should I care if those idiots were here or not? I grinned at Tobi.

"Sooo…how's brilliant idea was it to make dinner?" I asked him. Instead of answer me, all of them just looked away and looked completely innocent. I eyed them oddly but shrugged my shoulders. Since I had been asleep for almost two days and before that I had been on…that mission I knew that I had tons of shores to do.

"_You should probably get properly dressed before you do something else." _

I looked down and saw that I was still wearing my large black sleeping t-shirt. Yep, I definitely need to change before I start to work.

"See ya guys later! I need to change clothes before I start to clean the hideout!" I said and rushed out from the kitchen towards my room. I opened the door and walked over to my wardrobe. When I opened it my jaw hit the ground and my eyes widen. In my wardrobe hang the most beautiful dress that I have ever seen, or I think that in this world they call this kind of dress for a kimono. The kimono was yellow and it had red flowers on it. It reminded me of that dress I had worn on the mission. But I must say this one was definitely more beautiful plus it was neither short in the bottom or had a deep cut in front that would have shown my whole chest!

I grabbed the kimono and went to the mirror in my room. I held the kimono infornt of me and noticed that whoever had bought this must have a good eye for measuring because this dress were just in my seize!

"But…who bought this?"

Honestly I had no idea but I was determent to find out. I put the kimono back in the wardrobe and grabbed a white (!) t-shirt and a pair of black pants. Today I decided to put my hair in a plait instead of the usual ponytail. The result was not that bad actually and I decided that I was now ready to take care of the household for today. I pulled on my black sandals and walked towards the door.

"_Go and get them girl!" _

I whistled a happy tone when I walked out from my room and closed the door. I turned around to walk down to the kitchen but I was suddenly attacked by a man wearing an orange mask. I tumbled backwards and landed with a hard thud on the floor with my attacker climbing on to me. I sweatdropped and patted Tobi on the back.

"Tobi, what in the world…"

"HAPPY WHITE DAY LIN-CHAN!"

"HUH!?"

"_What the hell is this guy talking about?"_

Who knows? I was relived when Tobi realised his hold around me and got up from the rather disturbing position me and him had been in. He offered his hand and I grabbed it and was pulled up from the floor. I dusted of some dirt from my clothes and then I looked and meet Tobi's stare. I titled my head in confusion.

"What's White day?" I asked and heard how Tobi gasped.

"Doesn't Lin-chan know what White day is? Doesn't Lin-chan have White day on Lin-chan's planet?"

Even Tobi talks about me like I am some sort of an alien. I sweatdropped-again- and shook my head. Tobi stared at me in silence for a while but then he suddenly grabbed my hand and sprinted of down the hall with me tangling along behind him.

"TOBI! WHAT THE HELL…."

I wasn't able to finish that sentence because suddenly I was standing in the kitchen. How the hell did Tobi managed to drag me here in less then three seconds? I looked around and saw almost all of the members sitting around the dining table. Kakuzu were reading the newspaper, Sasori was reading some book about the human body and its organs, Kisame was polishing his sword and Konan was…hrmmm…sitting on Pein's lap with a happy smile on her face. Pein didn't look like he was bothered by the fact that Konan was sitting on his lap. In fact he looked like he was extremely pleased with himself. Konan looked up and saw that I was watching her and Pein with widen eyes. A blush slowly made its way on her face and she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Um…Hay-Lin…you know it is White day today so Pein and I will be going out tonight incase you wonder where we are later." She said and her face became ten times darker. I raised a brow in confusion but before I could say anything Tobi interrupted me.

"Konan-chan, Lin-chan doesn't know what White day is!" ha said and I felt how I wanted to disappear through the floor when I noticed that everyone's attention was suddenly on me and that they watched me with shocked expressions.

"What?" I was blushing from embarrassment because obviously I had missed something very important. Kakuzu was the first one to recover from his shock.

"Are you telling me that you don't know what White day is?" ha asked me and when I shook my head he growled and turned and looked at Kisame, Sasori, Tobi and Zetsu who all sweatdropped in a very anime like style.

"See, I told you that she didn't know about this stupid tradition! We could have saved a lot of money but noooooo…You insisted that our White day gift to Hay-Lin should be a luxury dinner and some stupid expensive kimono." Kakuzu looked annoyed over that I didn't know about this "White day" thing but there was one part that caught my attention.

"Wait! Was it you four that made dinner this evening and who bought me that kimono?" I asked and saw how the four men just muttered something and then nodded. My face got a shocked and confused expression.

"Um…why did you do that?" I asked and turned around when I heard someone giggle. Konan looked like she was having the time of her life when she saw the depression clouds that had appeared over the four sulking med's heads.

"You gave all of them chocolate on Valentine and in this world it's a tradition that a man buys a gift for the woman that gave him chocolate on Valentine. This event occur every year on the 14:th of March and it's also called White day."

I was deep in thought before I turned and looked at the four still sulking men.

"So what you are saying is that their White day gift for me was that dinner and that kimono?" I asked and then I felt how a warm smile formed on my face. I felt a bubbling feeling spreading in my stomach and soon I couldn't stop the laughter that was building up inside of me. I started to laugh and tears started to flow from my closed eyes. They looked up and eyed my oddly.

"Lin-chan wha'cha laughing at?" Tobi asked me and watched me when I managed to regain my composure and smile at them.

"It's just that this is the first time I have ever received gifts from criminals and I imagined how it would look like if a criminal in my world would walk up to me and hand me a dress. I can almost picture Ann's expression!" I started to laugh again and but I was able to stop quickly when I noticed that the others didn't look so amused by me laughing at their expense.

"Aw come on guys! I didn't mean to offend or make you embarrassed. I really love the kimono and the dinner was very delicious! I couldn't have asked for better gifts. I'm sorry that I laughed at you but I'm not used to this kind of things. I want you to know that I think it was really sweet of you to do something like that for me. I must say that for being hopeless at buying your own clothes you seem to have an extremely good taste when it comes to pick out kimonos." I said and smirked when I saw a slight blush on all of their cheeks. Tobi scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Ahaha…you know it was actually Konan-chan who picked out the kimono and Tobi and Tobi's sempais order the dinner from a restaurant in Amegakure." He said and now it was my turn to sweatdrop in a very anime like style.

"_That explain why the kimono were in my seize and why the dinner was so delicious. Well, I guess it's the thought that counts." _I sighed and turned at Konan. I suddenly got a devilish smile on my face when an evil idea formed in my head. I decided that it was some payback time for old time's sake.

"Sooo..Konan. Were will you and the Leader be heading of to this evening? Maybe a romantic dinner for two at some romantic restaurant with a romantic view and romantic music?"

Konan's face turned bright red and Pein's cheek got a sweet red colour on them. I smirked evilly and walked over to Konan and watched her with a very amused smile.

"I guess that you two will not be home tonight? Have you booked a hotel room or something? Or maybe you're just going to party all night long in public?"

Oh, sweet revenge! I could almost feel the heat that was coming from Konan's face. She was so red in her face that she looked like a redlight! Pein was quite red too and I could almost feel the devil horns on my head. I decided that I had done enough teasing and that I should start with the dish. I started to whistle happily as I turned around and was prepared to face a big pile with dirty dish. The only problem was that there were none. I froze and stared at the empty sink with wide eyes and open mouth. I then turned my head and looked at the others with a shocked expression. I raised a shaky finger and pointed at the empty sink.

"Where's the dish?" I asked them with a shaky voice. Sasori stood up and walked over to the sink. He looked at it and then back at me.

"Oh I don't know Hay-Lin! Maybe someone dished the dish before you or maybe the dish was abducted by some aliens so that they could experiment on dirty plates?" He said sarcastically and folded his arms. I shoot him a death glare before turning back to look at the sink.

"_You shouldn't be complaining. Now you have one thing less to do on you're cleaning list."_

I sighed and turned around and started to walk out from the kitchen.

"Were are you going?" Kisame looked at me with a curios expression.

"I'm going to do the laundry." I said and headed towards the laundry room. There was one thing that I was sure of in this world and that was that behind that door there would be mountains of dirty clothes waiting for me. I sighed heavily when I slowly opened the door and turned the light on.

KABONK!!

My jaw hit the ground and my eyes almost popped out from their eye-sockets when I looked around in the room.

"What…the…FUCK!?!?!"

The world was spinning so I had to lean against the wall when I once again looked around the room. There was no laundry! Not even a pair of boxers that needed to be washed! What the hell is happening? Were there really aliens that abducted dirty dishes and dirty clothes just so that they could experiment on them? Nah…there must be a logic explanation for all this but the question was what kind of brain damaged creature would do the dish and laundry willingly? Oh, right. I was about to do the dish and laundry willingly!

I sweatdropped and then I turned and turned off the light before I closed the door behind me. When I was out from the laundry room I stomped over to the kitchen and saw that the others were still there. Konan looked up and spotted me.

"Are you already done?" she asked me. I wrinkled my brows and folded my arms.

"Someone has done the laundry before me because there was not a single dirty piece of cloth in the laundry room." I said and the others looked up and they seemed to be deep in thought. I looked around and noticed that Hidan, Deidara and Itachi were still missing. I wonder what they were.

"Have anyone seen the three jerks today?" I asked and saw how the members exchanged some quick glances before the shook their heads in union. I raised a brow and eyed them with suspicious eyes.

"Are you guys hiding something from me?" I asked and looked at them strictly. There was a deadly silence before Konan suddenly flow up from Pein's lap and grabbed his wrist only to drag him out from the kitchen.

"We're going now so don't burn down the hide out while we are gone! See ya all tomorrow!" she said and before anyone of us could blink, she and Pein had disappeared out through the entrance door. I blinked a couple of time before I had recovered from this...unusual event. I looked at the four men again but they just had to look at each other quickly before standing up and walking towards the entrance door.

"We will also be going but we will be back later tonight. Watch the hideout and don't sit up too late. If you need us then use the bracelet, okay?" said Kisame and closed the door behind them when all of them had walked out.

I stared at the closed door and when I remembered that the bracelet not only helped me to get in contact with the members but it also prevented me from walking out from the hide out I started to curse at my missfortune.

"SO I HAVE TO STAY HERE ALL ALONE IN A FUCKING STINKY CAVE WHILE YOU GUYS ARE HAVING FUN IN AMEGAKURE? DAMN YOU GUYS PISS ME OF TO NO END!" I panted and tried to calm down. This was so unfair! Why do I have to stay behind and watch the hideout? I thought that they were going to stay here with me so that I at least would have some company.

I wanted to sulk in a dark corner somewhere but a noise made me turn around. There was no one there but I swear that I heard something that sounded just like footsteps upstairs. Suddenly I heard it again and this time I stiffened. Apparently I was not alone as I first thought but the question now was who the hell was running around up there?

My eyes widen when I remembered something.

"_Don't…tell…me…that…"_

"Do you think they have taken her outside now,un?" I froze when I recognise that voice.

"I fucking hope so because fucking swore that they would take her outside for a moment so that we could prepare ourselves for this fucking shit." I started to sweat when I recognised the second voice.

"Let's just hurry up! I want to throw this thing in the garbage before anyone sees us."

"_No,no,no,no, NO!! Anything but this! I need to hide! I don't want to talk with them!" _

I looked around furiously searching for a good hiding spot but since my luck had decided to be a real bitch today, there were no good places were I could hide without being spotted. I heard steps in the stair and I felt sweat brake out on my forehead and I slowly looked up.

"SHIT,(UN)!!"

My jaw hit the ground for the third time on this short day when I looked up and spotted Hidan, Deidara and Itachi. Then when the first shock had disappeared I found myself having a really hard time to control myself but sadly I had never been good at controlling my emotions. First a chocking laughed could be heard but soon I was laughing so hard that I was rolling around on the floor, clutching my aching stomach. Tears were spurting out from my eyes and I almost feared that I would laugh myself to death at this moment.

There they were, people! The emotionless Uchiha Itachi, The terrorist bomber Deidara of Iwagakure and the immortal jashinist Hidan, all dressed in maid outfits! They wore short black dresses with white aprons tied around their waist. They had white headbands in their hair but the funniest part was that they were wearing black high heels. Deidara was holding a feather duster, Hidan was holding a broom and Itachi was holding a dust rag.

Oh, you should have seen the look on their faces when they first spotted me. They looked like a lightening had stroked them and now they were just watching me roll around on the floor below them, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK…AT…YOU THREE! HAHAHA! YOU LOOK… ABSOLUTELY…… RIDICULOUS! AHAHAHA!!"

I was starting to have a really hard time with breathing so I tried to clam down but I just had to glance up and look at them before I started to laugh again. Okay, I have a problem here! If I don't stop laughing I will die due to lack of oxygen but as long as they wore that dresses I couldn't stop myself.

"I-I-I-Its not funny,un!" Deidara's face was now crimson red. I actually started to feel sorry for them so I stood up from the floor and turned around, that way I wouldn't laugh at them as fast as I saw them. My muffled laugh could be heard still but at least I wasn't rolling around on the floor.

I suddenly remembered that it was no one home except me and them. Oh Shit! What should I do? I don't want to talk to them because then I will just say something mean and I don't want to do that because I have already insulted them in an very immature way even if they deserved it but anyway if I don't do something then this will turn into something really embarrassing. What should I do? I must say something! Okay, don't panic, just try to calm down….Ah, who am I kidding? Panic, panic, PANIC!!!!! Okay, this isn't going so well. Calm doooooown… Now, think Hay-Lin Honda. You must have something in that brain of yours that isn't mean, insulting or idiotic…

"Hrmm…um…n-nice dresses, did you buy them so that you could use them for cosplay?"

"…………"

"_I'm such an idiot!"_

I wanted to sink through the floor and die in a hole somewhere but since that wasn't possible for a person without chakra right now, I had to swallow my pride and try to at least look at them again without yelling at them.

I sighed heavily and turn around. I looked up and meet their red faces and I really tried my best to keep my face muscles in check when I looked at the short black maid dresses. The whole situation was very awkward not to say very embarrassing but I had to at least say something to brighten up the atmosphere.

"So..um…w-well…I w-will be in my room…" I said and then I wanted to smack my forehead for my stupidity. If I wanted to go to my room then that means that I have to go up for the stair and that means that I have to pass the three idiots on my way! Dammit all to hell!!

I growled and started to walk up towards them. I noticed that they stiffened and how they gave each other glances. When I had passed them I suddenly felt how three pair of hands grabbed my right arm. I turned my head and meet pairs of red, violet and sapphire eyes.

"W-what do you think you're…"

"Before you say anything let us first say something,un!" I looked at Deidara with confused eyes before I realised what this was all about. My eyes turned cold and I snatched back my arm.

"I already told you that I don't want to hear you're…"

"Will you please just shut up and listen to us? Jeez, you talk too much!" I felt how angry tears started to burn in my eyes when I heard Hidan say those things. How dare he speak to me like that after what he had done to me!? I was about to say something but this time I was interrupted by Itachi.

"Listen Hay-Lin. We are not so good at apologizing because we never have had any reason to apologize to anyone before so this is very new and quite hard for us. But we know that we have hurt you and we are very sorry for that." I blinked and stared at Itachi with widen eyes. Who knew that the emotionless Uchiha Itachi would apologize to a woman?

"What we did was unforgivable and wrong,un. We shouldn't have abandon you like that and the way we broke our promise to you was even more worse then all of the earlier sins we have committed in our lives,un." I don't know how much of this I could take. They looked so sad and regretful. Damm, I don't want to forgive them but….but…I don't know if I can take much more of this! No, don't start to cry now, dammit! Don't…you…dare…cry…now…HONDA!

"We are assholes and we are so damn sorry for everything Hay-Lin! We know that you hate us and you damn should but…please…" My eyes widen for what they did next. I raised a hand and covered my mouth so that they wouldn't see when I bit my lip so hard that a little drip of blood made its way into my mouth and let me taste that metallic taste again.

Some of the most proud and stoic members of the organisation Akatsuki were kneeling infront of me with their heads lowered in something that really looked like a regretful and sad bow. Even if they looked absolutely hilarious in those dresses, I couldn't help to feel a warm feeling spreading in my chest and on top of that there was something in my chest that made it uneasy to breath.

"Please Hay-Lin…Forgive us (un)!"

"_Dammit! I'm crying! Fuck this and everything else! There is just no way that I can…forget or forgive them…but…I can't bear myself to see them like this. They are cold hearted criminals so why? Why the hell are they doing this? "_

"Why do you three want to have my forgiveness so badly? Why are you trying so hard?" My voice came out as a mere whisper but it was loud enough for them to hear me. They looked up and meet my gaze. Tears started to rush down my face even more when I saw them give me gentle smiles.

"Because…you're an important person to us."

That was the first time I had ever heard Hidan say anything without cursing and that was the drop that made the cup flow over. I was blinded by tears but I managed to throw my right arm around Itachi's neck and my left arm around Deidara's neck. I kneeled infront of Hidan and brought the two others in for a group hug. I was sobbing into Hidans chest that was thankfully covered by the dress, if not then this situation would have been even more awkward then it already were.

I felt how Itachi and Deidara wrapped one of their arms around me and how Hidan grabbed the back of my head and pushed me closer. My grasp around Deidara and Itachi tighten and we all just sat there in a tight embrace for a moment.

I tried to stop crying but the tears just didn't want to end. I managed to find my voice and I spoke up in a raspy voice.

"Damn you three to hell for using such pretty words. The worst part is that that shit actually worked. I forgive you, dammit! Even if I should hate you I forgive you! I should kick you're sorrowful asses into the next Friday for making me cry like this! Fuck you and you're mushy words to hell for making me cry like a pussy!" Deidara chuckled when he heard me curse like that and I could sense the playful smirk on Hidan's face.

"Seriously, you curse way fucking more and worse than me sometimes." Ha said and I couldn't help to laugh. I realised Itachi and Deidara and pulled backwards so that I was a bit infront of them. I smiled a gentle smile and dried my eyes.

"I don't know why I forgive you but it must be because you three look really cute when you are sorry and wearing dresses and high heels." I said and laughed when I saw the blush that crept over their cheeks. I then titled my head in confusion and eyed them oddly.

"Tell me one thing…Why the hell are you all wearing maid's dresses?"

"This was our punishment for what we did on the mission. Konan told Leader-sama what we did and he ordered Kakuzu to sew these. We then had to wear them for a whole day while cleaning the whole hideout. Leader said that if we liked maids so much then we should probably just love to become maids ourselves." Said Itachi and sighed heavily. I blinked a couple of times before I realised something.

"Then it was you three that washed the dishes and the laundry earlier today." I said and they nodded. Well, that explained one thing. I stood up and brushed of some dirt from my pants and smirked at them. They also stood up but since they wore short dresses they managed to show me a little more of their boxers that I wanted to see. I quickly covered my eyes and shrieked.

"If you got to wear dresses then please stand up more ladylike! I don't want to see what colour you have on you're boxers for heaven's sake!"

"Who cares? You were the one that picked them in the first place." I twitched when I remembered the embarrassing task to help them chose their boxers when we were in Amegakure.

"Nyuuu! I don't want to remember that!" I said and tried to cover my red face with my hands. When I heard some sniggers I looked up and glared at them. Itachi then cleared his throat and gave me a little smile.

"By the way we have a little gift for you since it is White day today." My ears perked up and my eyes turned big and curios.

"A gift!? What is it?" I was eager to know what it was. Hidan smirked at me and folded his arms.

"Go to you're room and find out yourself." He didn't need to say that twice because in a matter of seconds I was standing infront of my room.

"I wonder what it is…" I mumbled and opened my door. Then my eye eyes widen and I gaped.

On my bed laid three thick drawing-blocks and beside them I could see all different kinds of pencils made of coal. I also saw small paintbrushes and different kinds of paint colours. If there was one thing that I had missed the most from my homeworld it had been my painting equipment. To know that I would be able to paint again made my eyes water and my legs shake. I kneeled down and started to cry. I heard quick steps and soon I was surrounded by three men dressed in short black dresses.

"Hay-Lin, what's wrong,un?"

"I told you that we shouldn't have listened to Konan's plan!"

I looked up and meet Itachi's worried face. I started to laugh at the same time I tried to stop the tears from coming. The three men looked at me with confused expressions.

"Haha..so it was Konan that told you that I missed my painting equipment back home? I guess I should thank her tomorrow." I said and dried my eyes.

"So…you like it then?" I smiled at Hidan and nodded.

"I love it! Thank you guys, this was the best present ever!" I said and laughed when they blushed and looked away. Suddenly I heard the door downstairs open and voices in the hall.

"Are they back already? I thought they would be gone for at least five hours more." I said and got up. I noticed that Deidara looked nervous. I looked at him and he raised his hands in surrender.

"We told them to leave so that we could apologize to you in private,un." I sweatdropped and sighed heavily. I guess they didn't want to look soft infront of the others. I walked out from my room with the three of them following. We walked down the stair and were meet by wolfwhistles from the others members.

"Well well, ain't you three looking extremely cute tonight." Said Kisame and grinned when Itachi shoot him a death glare. I laughed and realised that Hidan, Itachi and Deidara probably had been staying out of sight during this day.

"Shut up Fish-face or I will turn you into sushi!" growled Hidan and gave a chuckling Kakuzu a death glare that sent shivers of fear down my spine. Man, this guy could be scary sometimes.

"Well, it's good to see that you four are on good terms again even though I don't understand how Hay-Lin could forgive them." Said Sasori and I gave him a big smile.

"Oh, you should have seen them. They were sooooo cute when they apologised." I said and winked at the gaping "maids". Heh…looks like I have some sweet blackmail material on them now. I laughed evilly at this and felt how little devil horns grew out on top of my head. The members sweatdropped when they sensed the evil aura that were coming out from me. Sasori turned to Deidra and gave him a questioning look.

"Honestly, brat, what did you three do to make her forgive you?" Deidara just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me.

"I guess she forgave me because she realised that every woman needs an insane pyromaniac girly man that loves to blow crap up,un." He said and winked at me. My face turned red so I just huffed and looked away.

"Yeah right! **Dream on Deidara!"** Zetsu rolled his eyes and walked to the couch were he sat down and picked up a book that he apparently had been reading earlier. Tobi jumped towards me and stopped infront of me.

"Ne Lin-chan, do you want to play a game with Tobi?" I sweatdropped but smiled at him.

"Sure Tobi, what do you want to play?" I asked him and watched with an amused smile when he preformed a little victory dance before answering me.

"How about Hide and Seek?" he asked me and I heard how the others groaned.

"Honestly Tobi, are you still a child?" asked Kakuzu. I stared at Tobi before I sighed and nodded my head.

"SWEET! Tobi starts to count to one hundred and Lin-chan hides!" he said and rushed over to a corner and started to count. I smiled and ran upstairs while the others just shook their heads over our stupidity.

Now the question was, were should I hide? I could try and hide in the training room but since that place is full of hiding spots, then it would be the first place that Tobi will search on so I dismissed that idea. Maybe in the library? Nah…that's just lame and besides I doubt that there are any good hiding spots in there. So what to do? What to do?

I walked down the hall and stopped outside Hidan's room. Maybe I could try and hide in here? I reach out to grab the door handle but I suddenly stopped…

"_I have that feeling…the felling of being watched…"_

I turned around and looked around but saw that no one was there. I looked down and noticed that I had goose pimples on my arms. I really didn't like this! There was someone or something that was watching me and this had happened one time before, on my first day here in the hideout when I had walked out from the laundry room. Just what the hell is happening here?

I looked to my right and noticed a door at the end of the hall.

"_Strange, I have no memory of a door there. I wonder where it leads to." _

This is the moment when the smart part of my brain starts to yelled at me to not let my curiosity control my actions because as they say, Curiosity killed the cat- or was it a mouse?- Well, anyway, I'm not one of those people that listen to that part of my brain so before you could blink, I was standing infront of the door.

"_I should not open a strange door that suddenly appears but I must find out were it leads to!" _

I grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. I coughed when I breathed in some dust and took one step inside. The room was covered in dust and I shivered when I noticed the many spider webs that were all over the place. There were not many furniture in the room, just a desk with a chair and a big bookshelf that was empty and a table. I looked around and suddenly I saw a book lying on the desk. I walked in and took it. I blow away the dust and tried to read the title.

"_The Mirror of Fate- A story written by a Fate changer."_

I gasped when I had read the title. This was too good to be true! A book about the Mirror of Fate written by someone that had also passed through the mirror! I had long forgotten about the Hide and Seek game and that I should try and find a hiding spot. My whole focus was on the book so I didn't notice that the door closed behind me by some unseen force.

I eyed the book for a moment before I took a deep breath and opened it. I saw to my great disappointed that the book was almost empty except the first page which contained one sentence. I looked at the page and raised a brow in confusion.

"Enter the snake?…… What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I suddenly froze. The feeling of being watched was back only this time the felling was ten times worse and it was then I noticed something… I was no longer alone in the room.

I slowly turned my head and when I saw what was behind me I dropped the book and my whole body started to shake in fear.

"W-w-w-who a-are y-you?" My eyes widen when I looked at the strange and scary man infront of me.

"Fufufufufufu…I'm sorry if I scared you, my dear. My name is Orochimaru. I'm certain that someone from the Akatsuki has mentioned my name before."

"_Orochimaru? Wasn't he the one that tried to take over Itachi's body and who was later kicked out from the Akatsuki!? Shit, I'm screwed!" _

This man really creped me out! He had long black hair and his skin was very pale. He was dressed in blue pants and a beige t-shirt looking sweater. Under that he had a thin black sweater but the thing that caught my attention about his outfit was the thick purple rope that was tied around his waist and that created a big rosette on his back. If I wasn't so scared at the moment I would have told him that he resembled a action-man with purple wrapping around his waist that you give an eight year old on his birthday, but I dismissed that since I probably would get myself killed for that commentary.

His eyes were the thing that scared me the most. They looked exactly like a snakes! They were yellow with oval irises and it felt like he could see right through me and the look he gave me made me so scared that I had to struggle for breath. When I think about it, his whole appearance made me think of a snake. Just what is this guy?

"O-Orochimaru? B-but I thought that they kicked you out a long time ago." I said and managed to make my voice steady. I knew that I had to warn the others but the question was how? Orochimaru eyed me with an amused smile on his face. That smile just made me want to puke. This guy was despicable even to just look at.

"I was, my dear, but something interesting made me return to my old home, something very interesting." He said and I was furiously trying to figure out a way to contact the members but so far I weren't lucky at all. I guess the best thing to do now was to make him busy. In other words, TALK!

"And what could possible so interesting that you risk your own life to come here?" I asked him and suddenly I remembered something. The bracelet! I could use it to contact the others but then I must say the word _Kaze_ out loud. I bit my lip and watched Orochimaru with suspicious eyes. He was still smiling and suddenly he started to walk towards me. I quickly tried to move back but found myself unable to move an inch. When I heard him chuckle I realised that he must have used some kind of a jutsu to paralyze me or something. I desperately tried to move my body but it wouldn't listen. I opened my mouth to scream out the word that would contact the others but I became terrified when I noticed that I couldn't open my mouth. I was doomed!

"_Kaze! Kaze! KAZE!!! Come on dammit! Work! KAZEEEE!!"_ I mentally screamed but nothing helped and soon I was forced to look into those yellow eyes. My whole body was shaking in fear and it didn't help when he started to gently stroke my left cheek with his cold hand. I tried to move away but as you already know my body kind of didn't want to at the moment. I closed my eyes so that I no longer had to look into those eyes.

Suddenly I felt something wet on my right cheek and my eyes snapped open. The sight that meets me made me almost faint on the spot. He was licking my cheek with his tong and that alone was very scary and disgusting but the thing that freaked me out the most was that his tong was at least three meters long! Once again I felt his wet tong stroke my cheek and leaving a wet trail of saliva.

"_YUCK! THAT'S SOOOO NASTY!!" _While I was mentally screaming and thinking about different ways to kill this pervert, Orochimaru just looked at me with an unknown look in his eyes that I really didn't like. I tried to yank back when he leaned forward so that he was right beside my ear.

"The thing that made me so interested that I came back here was you, my dear Hay-Lin Honda. I will help you escape from this place and let you live with me instead. I'm sure that you will love it." he wisped seductively in my ear. My eyes widen in fear and when I saw the smirk on his face I knew that this was it. I struggled to open my mouth and to my great relive I felt how it opens just a little and that was all I needed.

"KAZE!"

My bracelet started to glow red and I smirked in victory but sadly it was short livid. I saw that Orochimaru made a quick move and suddenly I felt pain at the back of my neck. I slowly sank down to the floor. My eyes started to dim and the last thing I saw before everything turned black was the red light of my bracelet. My eyes closed and I drifted of into unconsciousness.

"_Please…someone…save me…"_

* * *

ME: O_O….O M G!! It's the snake dude! He has taken Hay-Lin! What will happen!? I know that many of you hate cliff-hangers but I couldn't help myself. Please don't hate me! I swear to up-date soon! I hope you liked the chapter and you can show it by sending me you're **Review!!! **See you all next time!

**Next time on Love is just a lie: Kidnapped by a snake**


	18. Kidnapped by a snake

Hello! Here we go again with a new chapter about Hay-Lin Honda! Hope you will like it! Earlier, Hay-Lin was knoked out by Orochimaru and was kidnaped. How will this ends? Just when everything seemed to work out just fine between her and Hidan, Deidara and Itachi, too! "SIGH"

Anyway, let's get this show rolling! **ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Kidnapped by a snake**

I have only one thing to say………My…poor…head!

Did someone take the number on that airplane that collided with my head? And why the heck is it so dark? Am I blind? Oh, that's right! There was some snake dude with a three meter long creepy tong and he knocked me out! What was his name again? Oromikaru? Sishumaru? Orochimaru? That's it! The snake dude's name is Orochimaru! Hmph…should be "Scarypervertesnakelookingmanwithafrigginthreemeterlongtong" instead. Now…why is everything dark? Oh riiiight…My eyes are closed.

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked. Even now when I had opened my eyes, all I could see was black. Now I started to panic. What should I do now?! I'm blind!! Nooooooooo…I'M GONNA DIIIIIE!!!

Nownow, calm down! Breath slowly and try to not to think about this for a while. First of all, can I move? I slowly tried to sit up since I was lying down. I growled in pain when my head ache became more intense but at least I was able to sit straight up which concluded that I at least wasn't paralyzed anymore. I noticed that the "thing" I was lying on was soft and in fact very comfy so I guessed that I was lying on some sort of a bed. I also noticed that I was also lying under a quilt of some sort. I looked to my left and wanted to cry in relive when I noticed a little stream of light at the end of the room. I wasn't blind after all!

Hmmm…that must mean that the door that leads out from this room is where the light are, or I hope that at least. I pulled of the quilt and got up from the bed. Thankfully I was still wearing my clothes from before so I hadn't been raped yet at least by that snake dude…Oh, that gave me permanent mental damages for the images that rushed through my head when I thought about that!

I shivered when I felt the cold floor under my feet and held my arms infront of me so that I wouldn't risk bump into something on my way towards freedom. Luckily, my luck had decided that I had suffered enough today so therefore I reached the door without any incidents. I searched after the door knob and when I found it and noticed that the door was unlocked I almost started to dance a victory dance and sing the national anthem of USA. Why? Because I like the national anthem of USA!

Anyway, I slowly opened the door and pecked out. I could see a long corridor that was enlightened by candles on both walls. I looked to the right and then to the left and saw to my great satisfaction that no one was in sight. I crept on my toes out from the room in order to make so little noise as possible in order to prevent that somebody would hear me and try to catch me. I closed the door behind me and winched when it creaked. I felt sweat form on my forehead as I listen intensely for any footsteps. Luckily there were none.

"_Okay Honda! Choose a direction and we will get the hell out of here before that perverted snake get's us."_

I decided to go right and I crept down the long corridor. The walls looked real thick and they were obviously made of some kind of a stone. The corridor was also quite dark and this made me feel very unease. I had no idea how to get out of here since I had never seen a place like this before and to make everything worse, I was not armed or had any kind of weapon to protect myself with in case I would meet the snake dude Orochimaru or someone else. Why is God so cruel to me?

I sighed and continue my path down the corridor but when I heard footsteps a bit a head I froze in fear.

"_SHIT! RUN!!!" _

Well, I didn't need to say that twice. I turned around and started to sprint down the hall in a rapid speed. There were several of doors on both sides in the corridor but I didn't want to risk too open one just to come face to face with someone or the snake dude. Oh, well I guess running works too. Oh, how wrong I was!

I turned my head and looked over my shoulder too se if anyone followed me. This meant that I had no idea were I was running and suddenly I crashed into something and I yelped when I felt sharp pain rushing through my left leg. I stumbled forward and landed flat on the stomach on something soft.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Scratch the "something" part. I had crashed into **someone!** I raised myself up and looked down and my eyes widen. Lying under me was a young man and he didn't look all too happy. My hands were placed on either sides of the young mans head and my hair fell like a curtain around his face and my head was hovering above his. Angry red eyes were looking straight into my big green ones and I gulped when I recognised those eyes.

"_Sharingan! This man has the same eyes as Itachi…when I think about it…he kinda looks like Itachi too."_

I titled my head to the side and eyed the young man under me more closely. He was actually quite cute but his face shoved no emotion other then anger. He was pale but other than that he was well-build and looked to be around 17. He had dark raven hair and his hairstyle resembled a duck-butt. I smiled at this and didn't notice that the man under me was starting to become veeeery angry. I then realised what I was doing and that I should be running away from him since he would most likely hand me over to that snake dude. I quickly got up and without even bother to help him up, I quickly jumped over him and rushed down the corridor.

"_Well, that went quite well."_

Once again my luck decided to be a real bitch because faster than I could blink the same man appeared infront of me and seized me by my throat. Great, now I was going to die by suffocation by some duck-butt dude. Isn't life just greeeeat!? The young man eyed me with emotionless sharingan eyes and I started to wonder why this kid also had the sharingan. Well, I guess I will never know because right now my face started to turn blue because of the lack of oxygen. I saw that he was dressed in a white shirt that was opened and reviled his chest. Reminded me a little of Hidan. Then I saw that he had black pants and some kind of a purple sash around his waist and it reached below the hollows of his knees. The same kind of purple rope that Orochimaru has was tied around his waist and held the sash in place. I saw that behind his back he had a katana- a long Japanese sword- and as a final touch he wore black sandals, only that these ones were more like boots since they almost reached his kneecaps.

"Why are you running?" he asked me with a cold tone and I was tempted to roll my eyes. Well hello! Like I could answer him when he was suffocating me! His grip around my throat tightened and I made a chocking sound.

"Answer me, woman!" I wanted to yell at him to let go so that I could answer him but since I wasn't able to talk for the moment I had to figure out another way. I then raised my hands and pointed at my throat and gave him a glare that said "Then release me so that I can answer you, dumbass!"

Luckily the glare must have worked because he released me and I immediately started to gasp for air. Well, I survived that incident for now at least.

"I-I was t-trying to get out of here." I said and massaged my sore throat. Great, now I will get a bruise too. Life sucks! There was a silence between us before I felt that I had to make some kind of conversation with the duck-butt because otherwise this situation would be awkward.

"Um…soo…w-what's you're name and what business brings you here?" I asked with a nervous smile and waited for his respond.

"My name and attentions are none of you're concern, woman." He answered with a cold voice. I felt my right eye twitch in annoyance. What a sourpuss! Here I was trying to start a conversation and he was acting like a real bitch and gave me that kind of reply? Inconsiderable male jerk!

I folded my arms and gave him a glare. He just continues staring at me with those emotionless red eyes. Soooo, this duck-butt wants a staring contest, huh? Oh, bring it on, bitch!

I think we stared at each other without breaking eye-contact for at least two minuets. I swear there were lightning bolts blasting from my eyes into his during the whole time. My eyes had started to water and I was in desperate need to blink or otherwise my eyes would become completely dry. But there was no way in hell that I would let Mr. Sunshine here win. Suddenly I heard him sigh and watch with a confused expression how he looked down and folded his arms.

"I know that I am handsome but you don't have to stare at me."

"…………"

"_What the hell?"_

I gaped and stared at him in shock. Did he just say that I checked him out? ARGH!! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

I cracked my knuckles and flames of anger surrounded me. A noise that didn't sound human came out from my throat and I smirked when I saw the man take a step back and watch me with widen eyes. My arm reached forward and I grab hold of his collar. I gave him a glare and then I leaned forward so that I could feel his breath against my face.

"Listen, asshole! I was not checking you out and have no intention to do so in coming future either. I don't know what kind of a fucking answer you thought you gave me before, but I warn you that if you don't stop being a real bitch and talk to me in that manner then I'm going to chop of you're jewels and feed them to that perverted snake dude. Have I made myself clear, duck-butt?" I was speaking in a very cold and dangerously low tone and I didn't notice two men watching me and the wide eyed man with amused expressions.

"Fufufufufu…I told you she was something special, Kabuto."

"Indeed you did, Lord Orochimaru."

I felt how my heart stopped for a second and I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to do instead of yelling on a man with a duck-butt on his head. I was supposed to run before the snake dude found me and now it was way too late. I realised the duck-butt dude and slowly turned around. I meet the eyes of the smirking Orochimaru and shivered in disgust. He was even more ugly and scary then I remembered. I then looked at the other man at Orochimaru's left side. He was mostly dressed in purple. His pants were purple and he wore a purple vest and under it he wore a grey t-shirt. On his arms he wore long gloves and he was wearing the usual sandals. As final he had a white obi looking thing tied around his waist. I looked up and meet his stare. He had dark eyes and big glasses. He had long grey hair that was tied up in a low ponytail and I noticed that he was wearing a forehead protector with a note mark on it. I had a feeling that I wouldn't like that guy. Something about him made me feel unease. I took one step backwards and got into a fighting position. I am so happy right now that I had been a black belt in self defence back in my word.

"Who the hell do you think you are, knocking me out and kidnap me like that? What do you want?" I glared at the men infront of me and tried to keep calm. I knew that I didn't stand a chance but hell would freeze to ice before I gave up without one hell of a fight! My eyes narrowed when I heard Orochimaru chuckle.

"I thought I told you, my dear. I was only doing you a favour and you should be grateful for being still alive. I could have killed you when you were unconscious but I didn't." he smirked at me and I had to fight back the urge to slap him and make that jerk stop smiling. I growled and took one step backwards again. I needed to get the hell away from them. I quickly turned around and started to run only to be caught by that annoying duck-butt! I felt how he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight so that I didn't have a chance to escape. I started to let out a stream of different curses and threats towards the poor guy and I kicked and tried to bite him in the arm so that he would let go of me.

"LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH OR I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOU'RE ASS INTO THE NEXT FRIDAY!" I managed to hit him in the stomach but that asshole still refused to let go. I was suddenly forced to turn around. I looked up and stared into the eyes of the sharingan. The world suddenly became very blurry and I had a hard time to stand straight. I grabbed hold onto the mans shirt and pressed my head against his chest so in case if I needed to puke then I would at least be getting some revenge on the duck-butt for preventing me to escape. Sadly I didn't had the chance to puke all over his shirt because suddenly I was lifted up and carried away bridal-style by the same man.

"Sasuke, were do you think you're going?" I heard the cold tone in Orochimaru's voice and I must say that that made me very……scared. The man- or Sasuke I believe Orochimaru called him- stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"The woman needs to lie down. I used the sharingan on her to make her calm down but it appears like I overdid it. She is no use for you right now. I will take her to my quarters." With that he turned around and continues walking down the corridor.

"Just don't rape her, Sasuke-san." said Kabuto. My ears perked up when I heard that and memories from the night when I had almost been raped by Kuran started to flow through my brain.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!!" Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise when I with force that could be considered inhuman, managed to brake free from him and dash of down the corridor, leaving a dust trail behind me.

"_I will never let anyone take my virginity with force! NEVER!!!!" _I was mentally screaming at my eyes to stop making me see double while I ran as fast as I could in order to get away from Sasuke.

"_Stupid sharingan! Playing with my senses and making me see double!"_ I was cursing when a sudden movement in front of me made me halt. I peer and tried to see what it was and when the person stepped out in the light from the candles, my eyes widen and I cursed under my breath.

Sasuke didn't look all too happy and he just glared at me when I started to back away. I quickly turned around so that I could run in the other direction but somehow Sasuke was standing behind me as well. I looked back and forth between the two Sasuke's and felt how panic filed my chest. I was caught! One of the Sasuke's took one step forward and this made me panic even more.

"STAY BACK! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!" I was sweating and shaking as I watched the two Sasuke's with intensive stares. Then I saw one of the Sasuke's roll his eyes and growl in annoyance.

"Do you honestly think that I will rape you? Please, I can have tons of other beautiful women that would beg me to take them." ha said and looked away in annoyance. I eyed him oddly and raise a brow.

"Um…is that supposed to make me feel better or what?" I asked in an unsure tone. Sasuke looked at me and I saw that his left eye twitch.

"I'm saying that you should be lucky that I'm not in the mood right now."

TWITCH…

"I mean just look at you. You're dirty but I must say that you have a nice ass and you're breast is neither too big nor too small."

TWITCH TWITCH…

"I don't know why you keep you're hair tied up in that pony tail though because I bet that you would look absolutely hot if you let it down, but then again I prefer you're breast and you're ass but I see that you use to work-out too and that's good because I like women that is curvy and well-shaped."

TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH……

"Hey, are you alright? You look like you are going to murder someone." Sasuke eyed me oddly and noticed that I was shaking and that several veins had pop up on my forehead. I was staring at the floor and suddenly there was a very dark and deadly aura radiating from me. Sasuke didn't had the time to react before I suddenly grabbed his collar and pouched him towards the wall. He collided with the wall and when I look up and meet his eyes he actually shrink when he saw the death glare I gave him. When I started to speak I swear that the devil in hell would have started to shiver in fear.

"Listen very closely, duck-butt. I have just been taken away from my home and from my friends by some perverted snake-dude with a friggin' three meter long tong. My head is killing me and I'm not in the mood to have some kid sexually harassing me. So I suggest that you apologize before I decided to flay and cut you up in tiny pieces and then feed you to an ownerless dog." My tone was ice cold and dangerous and my left eye was twitching. Sasuke looked stunned and for awhile he was just gaping at me. I managed to calm down just to notice that my face was practically a mere centimetre from his and it looked like I was trying to kiss him.

I pulled away and released him and turned around so that he couldn't see my flushed face. There was an awkward silence following and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." My eyes widen and I turned around and looked at Sasuke. He was looking away but I could swear that I saw a light blush on his cheeks.

"Come again?" I hadn't been able to catch what he had said and now I was sure that his cheeks turned red of embarrassment.

"I said I'm sorry for harassing you. Jeez, you didn't have to yell at me you know."

"_Is he….is he pouting?" _

I blinked for a couple of times before a smile formed on my face. He looked like a child that just had been scolded by his mother. Heh…it looked rather cute actually. I titled my head and folded my arms.

"Well, apparently I had to because otherwise you wouldn't have apologized to me. So are we going to you're quarters or what?"

My head was really killing me and I suddenly started feel dizzy. My legs gave in and I fell forward. Luckily I was caught by two strong arms and I twitched in annoyance when I felt how Sasuke lifted me up and continued to carry me bridal-style down the corridor.

"Since you almost ran all the way to my room I don't have to carry you for so long." said Sasuke who noticed that I didn't like being carried by him.

"Hmph…" I muttered and closed my eyes. I will only close my eyes for a minuet and rest them for a bit…Yeah, that's exactly what I will do.

"_W-what happened?"_

I slowly moved a little without opening my eyes. I was lying down on something comfy. A bed, I presume. But that was not the thing that made me feel so comfy. No, there was something that radiated warmth and I really wanted more of that because I was freezing! I pressed my body closer to the source of the warmth and let out a satisfied sigh. Whatever this thing is, it sure smells nice! I snuggled even more closely and the warm thing shivered.

"_Hmmm…is a furnace supposed to shiver?"_

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me even more closer to the warmth but it was in this moment that I realised that something wasn't right here. A furnace didn't have any arms and it certainly didn't have any heartbeats since a warm metallic furnace didn't have any heart. This must mean that the source of the warmth I'm feeling must be…A PERSON!!

My eyes snapped open and the first thing I saw was a muscled chest. My face turned red and I gulped. Slowly I raised my sight so that I could look up. Black hair and a sleeping face came into my view and when I saw who it was I swear I felt how my soul left my body.

"PERVERT!!"

I broke free from Sasuke's embrace and jumped up from the bed. I thanked my fairy godmother that I still had my clothes on. Sasuke woke up when I had screamed and now he was rubbing his eyes and yawing tiredly. My left eye twitched when I saw that he didn't wore his shirt but luckily he was still wearing his pants. Thank God for that!

"What are you screaming about?" he asked me and gave me an annoyed glare.

"What do you think I was screaming about?! You and I slept in the same bed! You told me that you wouldn't rape me! You're what? 16 or 17 years old? I'm 22 for God's sake and I'm sorry to brake it to you, kid, but I have no intention to get raped by a young duck-butt. I mean think about it! How the hell would our kids look like?" I was waving my hands at my sides in a desperate manner. Sasuke stared at me like I was crazy and then something unexpected happened. That son of a bitch started to laugh at my misery!

"Fine, laugh while you can, kid! I don't even think that you're father has had the infamous "The Birds and The Bees" talk with you yet. So tell me what the hell do you think is so goddamn funny about this!?" I narrowed my eyes and watch him clam down. When he looked up he was grinning at me and a raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wow, you really are something special like they said. No one has made me laugh like that for ages. For you're information I have not raped you. I was just tired and since I didn't have anywhere else to sleep I thought it would be okay to share bed. And my father did never had "The Birds and The Bees" talk with me because he died when I was little."

Suddenly Sauske's smiling face feel and he became quiet and emotionless. I saw hate in his eyes and suddenly I felt sorry for him. Since I needed to apologize for jumping to conclusions like that, I did the next best thing that I could think of. I walked back to the bed and sat down beside him. He looked up with a confused expression and raised an eyebrow when he saw me smile gently. I brought up a hand and lay it on his shoulder.

"Would you like to talk about it? I know how hard it is to loose a family and if you want to talk then I will listen." I said softly and squeezed his shoulder in a comforting manner. His eyes harden and I felt how his whole body stiffened. He looked away and suddenly he got up and grabbed his shirt that lay at the end of the bed. He got dressed and then he walked towards the door.

"I will escort you to Orochimaru now." He said and now it was my turn to stiffen. I quickly got up and backed away from him.

"I don't think so, pal!" Sasuke turned his head and I gasped when I once again stared into the sharingan. My body twitched and then it suddenly started to move on its own accord! Sasuke and I walked out from his room and down the hall. That son of a bitch! He had used his sharingan on me so that he now could control my body like a puppet-master. Now I know how Sasori's puppets feel. When I thought about the redheaded puppet-master I suddenly got an idea.

"_The bracelet! I can use it to signal to the others so that they can rescue me." _

I managed to look down only to notice that my bracelet was gone. Orochimaru must have taken it while I was unconscious. This means that I can't contact the Akatsuki! Stupid fucking piece of shit! Isn't life just so fucking greeeeeeeat!? What will I do now? I won't stand a chance against a guy like Orochimaru on my own. I'm done for it! Well, I won't give up without a fight!

I looked at the back of Sasuke's head as he walked a bit infront of me. If this kid thought that he would get away with this then he should really think again. Its time to annoy the living hell out of him!

"Yo, duck-butt, I know you have decided to be immature and not talk to me and that suits me just fine because now I can tell you how I feel about you right now." I took a deep breath and then I started to rant on and on.

"I think you are a self arrogant bastard that doesn't have a clue on how to threat a lady. You think you're soooo smexy and that every woman will gladly jump into you're bed and let you do whatever pleases you. Well, arn't ya a hunk? Well, listen ,asshole, because I think it's finally time for someone to knock some senses into that thick skull of yore's. I will even spell it out for you so that you can understand me clearly…Y O U S U C K!"

I smirked when I noticed that he was shaking of anger. I saw how he slowly turned around and stare at me with furious eyes. He took one step and then he was standing close infront of me.

"You should be glad that I don't believe in rape because otherwise I would have raped you here and now." He growled. I gave him a small smile and leaned forward so that our noses were almost touching.

"I would like to see you try." I said in a cold tone and then pulled back. Sasuke cursed and turned around and both he and I continued walking. I knew that he could easily rape me if he wanted too. But honestly I didn't think he was that kind of man to do something awful like that. We had reached our destination and Sasuke turned around and smirked at me.

"Hopefully you will love what Orochimaru have to tell you." He said and knocked on the door. I titled my head in confusion when I tried to figure out what he had meant by that.

"Enter."

Sasuke open the door and we walked inside. The sight that meets me made shift uncomfortable. Orochimaru were sitting in some kind of a throne and beside him stood the man that I believed he had called Kabuto. I looked around and noticed that there were jars standing on a big table and that in those jars there were different snakes and human organs conserved in some liquid. I then spotted a hand that looked like it had belonged to a mummy. One of the fingers wore a ring and it resembled those rings that the members of the Akatsuki used to wear. Since Orochimaru had been a member of the organization it would make sense that it was one of those rings. Orochimaru was smiling and that was something I didn't like.

"I see you have finally recovered from you're first meeting with my apprentice. I hope he has treated you well?" I decided not to answer him so I just gave him a cold glare. This made him smirk even more.

"Don't be so unfriendly, my dear. Let's start over again. My name is Orochimaru. I'm one of the legendary Sanin of the Hidden Leaf Village and I'm the founder of the Hidden Sound village. Now, it's you're turn to introduce yourself. My apprentice and Kabuto do not know you're name and I'm sure they want to know." I narrowed my eyes and then I smirked evilly at him.

"My name is Hay-Lin Honda and I'm one of the legendary "I'm gonna kick you're ass" ninjas from the Hidden Cloud village. I'm also the founder of the "Hate Orochimaru and wish that he drops dead" club. Now, you're going to answer me on this question, you ugly asshole, why the hell did you kidnap me?"

The atmosphere in the room had become very chilly and I noticed the deadly aura that was radiating from Orochimaru and I realised that I had gone too far. Since Sasuke still controlled my movements, I couldn't back away when Orochimaru got up from his throne and walked towards me. He looked at me deep in the eyes as he came closer by each step. Suddenly a feeling rushed through my body and I gasped for breath. I started to shiver in fear and my eyes widen when images passed before my eyes. In each of those images I could see how I died in the most brutal way and it felt so real. I was gasping for breath and I was so shocked because of what I had seen that I didn't notice that Orochimaru were now standing right infront of me and that he was now smirking again. I kneeled down and tried to control my shaking body. I flinched when I felt one of Orochimaru's ice-cold hands pat my back. I managed to look up and give him a glare that was full with pure hatred.

"Bastard!" I hissed. Orochimaru just chuckled and kneeled beside me. I refused to meet his gaze at first but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. Yellow eyes meet green ones and Orochimaru started to stroke my cheek gently.

"You are special Hay-Lin Honda. The Akatsuki saw it too and it was because of that they let you live and become their housekeeper. Do you really think that they cared about you? I have seen hope in you're eyes and I when I entered you're mind earlier I felt how you hoped that they would come to you're rescue. They don't care about if you live or die. They are all S-rank criminals that have killed hundreds of innocent people. Do you honestly believe that they will rescue you when you're nothing more than a mere housekeeper to them?" He said all of that so softly that it made me furious. Before I could respond, Sasuke interrupted me.

"What? She's an Akatsuki member? Then she must know Itachi!" I was suddenly pulled up and before I could pull myself together I was staring into two red eyes. I gulped when I saw the hatred that was looking right through me.

"Do you know a man named Uchiha Itachi? If you do then tell me where he is or I will kill you." I blinked a couple of times before I decided that I wasn't going to tell him a thing about any of the members. After all, I still owe them for saving my life that night in the Secret Lightening village.

"Sorry, kid but I have no idea who you are talking about." I said. Sasuke gave me a furious glare and he began to shake me.

"Tell me where he is or I will kill you!"

"If you kill me then how are you supposed to find out if I know something about him, huh?" This made him stop shaking me and I sighed in relive. I heard how Orochimaru chuckled and how he looked back and forth between Sasuke and me. I reeeeally didn't like the look that the snake dude had in his eyes.

"Now now, Sasuke, calm down. You aren't going to kill the woman that you're going to rebuild you're clan with now, are you?"

"…HUH?!?!"

I was staring with wide eyes at Orochimaru and noticed that a blush crept over Sasuke's cheeks. Orochimaru chuckled when he saw my horrified expression.

"We have been keeping an eye on you for a long time now and we know that you are a Fate changer. You have obviously no idea that a Fate changer posses more than just the ability to change peoples fate. A Fate changer posses remarkable healing abilities and is able to use the five elements of the nature as he or she pleases. However it is very hard to master these abilities but it is said that the offspring of a Fate changer will have exactly the same abilities and be able to master these abilities much easier than the original Fate changer. Just imagine if a Fate changer were having an offspring with someone that possesses one of the most powerful eye-techniques in the world. Think what power that child would posses!"

Orochimaru was smirking evilly at me and I just looked at him with widen eyes.

"_He's crazy!" _

So the reason that I was here was so that me and Sasuke could…make some babies?! OH, HELL NO!!!

"I'm sorry to brake it too you but that ain't gonna happen!" I said and glared at him. Orochimaru chuckled and patted the top of my head before turning around. He and Kabuto walked towards the door. Before Orochimaru closed the door behind him he turned and gave me a smile.

"You have no choice Hay-Lin-san. You will be held here as a prisoner until you give birth to a child. Until then I suggest that you and Sasuke starts to get to know each other. After all, you will be connected to each other within the coming future." With that said he closed the door and left me and Sasuke alone together. I stared at the door for a while before I turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"You do not honestly agree with him, do you?" I asked and crossed my fingers while I waited on his reply. I saw him scratch the back of his head and how he shift uncomfortably.

"Well!?" I narrowed my eyes and waited for another moment.

"Y-You see, as Orochimaru said we have been watching you for a while and something led to another…um…I-I-I…what I'm trying to say is…" I started to tap my left foot in annoyance and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Spit it out already!" I growled and raised an eye brow when I saw that his blush was turning redder by each second. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and held it tight between our faces. He looked deep into my eyes and smiled a weak smile before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he started to speak, he spoke in such a soft and affectingly voice that it would have made every women heart melt.

"Hay-Lin Honda, I love you!"

"……………"

"W H A T!!?!?"

* * *

Me: Oooookay……well, what do you know. It looks like the emotionless Sasuke has feelings for MY Hay-Lin…I guess it's true what they say, that you can fell in love with someone that you have only seen but never meet in person…… "SIGH"…..

But the question is how will Hay-Lin respond to this confession? It's not like she's taken but she's like 5 years older than him. Well, I guess you will have to wait until the next chapter, Fufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufu!

Don't hate me for the cliff-hanger and pleeeeease **REVIEW!!! **It makes my life worth living!

**Next time on Love is just a lie: Boyfriend?! HELL NO!!**


	19. Boyfriend! HELL NO!

Hello! Sorry for the delay! I had to rewrite the chapter completely because I didn't like the first result! I have been writing like a maniac so that I could up-date as soon as possible. I hope you like this new chapter! Let's skip the smooth talk and let's get started right away! **Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Boyfriend?! HELL NO!!**

This can't be happening! This has to be a nightmare! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO MEEEEE!?!??!

I growled when I had to dodge when Sasuke tried to embrace me for the third time.

"DAMMIT, ASSHOLE! KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" I jumped out of the way when he tried to grab me again. He turned around and pouted when I raised my fist and took a fighting stance.

"Why won't you just accept the fact that I love you and stop playing so cold against me?" he said in a hurt tone. I sweatdropped and took a step backwards.

"I have already told you! I…DON'T…LOVE…YOU!!" I screamed the last part and hoped desperately that this time the messaged would go through his thick scull. I saw him stiffen and how his face got a hurt expression. His lower lip started to quiver and tears started to form in his eyes.

"_Oh, for the love of God!" _

I groaned and scratched the back of my head with an annoyed expression. I didn't want to break the poor kids heart but he had to realize that me+him=babies was not an option! I refused to start a family with someone that was five years younger than me. That's just……WRONG!

"Listen Sasuke. I don't hate you but I don't love you. I mean try to think about this! I'm 22 and you're 17. I'm sure that there are a bunch of girls in you're age that would be absolutely delighted to become you're girlfriend. So let's forget about the whole "Baby-making thing and you're undying love for me" part and just stay as…um….FRIENDS!" I gave him a big shining smile and waited for his respond. Surely, this time he would get the messaged without crying like a child.

Sasuke just stared at me with an open mouth at first but then suddenly he got a real dazzling smile on his face and before I could react I was caught in a tight embrace. My face turned red and I tried to brake free but this kid was really strong so that was not possible at the moment.

"O-Oi, let go of m-"

"You called me Sasuke for the first! This means that you like me!" My eyes widen in horror and panic was etched in my voice when I replied.

"H-Hold you're horses, kid. I said I didn't hate you but I never said that I liked you!" Sadly it would seem like Sasuke wasn't listening to me because he just continued smiling at me and tighten his grasp around me.

"I'm so happy that you have finally accepted my felling for you and that we now are officially girlfriend and boyfriend."

"………"

"_BOYFRIEND?! HELL NOOOOO!!!" _

I pushed him away from me and rushed over to the big throne in the room. I dived behind it and tried to make myself invincible. If I hide behind this thing then he would probably go away and leave me alone. I sweatdropped when I realised how absolutely stupid that sounded.

"Um…sweetheart, why are you hiding behind that throne?" a big vein popped up on my forehead. Sweetheart? WTH? I peeked around the throne and gave Sasuke one of my best and most affective death glares.

"Don't you dare "sweetheart" me, kid! I don't accept you're feelings because I don't love you, is that so hard to get? You are so annoying and you really piss me off with all you're smooth talk. It's not possible for someone to love another when they have never met. That's just impossible!"

Sasuke looked shocked when he listened on me ranting over and over how much of an idiot I thought he was for loving me and I lost count on how many times I called him a "arrogant asshole with no brain". When I had calmed down I was panting and wheezing due to the current lack of oxygen in my lungs. Sasuke blinked and stared at me with emotionless eyes. Then suddenly I saw fat teardrops overflow his eyes and race down his cheeks. My eyes widen when the man infront of me suddenly started to sob quietly and he fell to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself.

"_What the hell is his problem? Did I hurt his feeling that bad?" _I sweatdropped and my left eye twitched when he started to sob more loudly. I started to feel real uncomfortable with this situation. To have a teenager sobbing right infront of me and knowing that it was my fault, made a feeling of guilt rush through my body. I guess the only thing that I could do at the moment was to comfort him…somehow.

I put an arm around his shoulder and heard how the poor boy started to sob even louder. First sexually frustrated and now crying like a baby? This kid sure has many interesting sides. I pulled him into my arms, whispering soothing words and hushing into his ear while rubbing his back. He wrapped his arms around my middle and soon his sobs had eased away and now he was breathing shaky breaths.

"Now, I think it's time that we talk through this, nice and easy." I said in a soft tone while I continued rubbing his back slowly. He tensed for a moment but when I continue with the back rubbing, he seemed to relax. We stayed in that position for a moment and the silence that was between us was thankfully not awkward. After a while I started to get uncomfortable on the hard floor and with Sasuke climbing around my middle. I shook him a little to check if he had fallen asleep.

"Sasuke?"

Suddenly Sasuke flow up and before I could react, he had crashed his lips on mine. My eyes widen and for a moment I was dumbstruck. I was so shocked that I didn't even notice that Sasuke was nibbling on my lower lip, begging me to open my mouth and let his tong explore it. I heard the warning bells in my head and finally I snapped out from my shock. I now noticed what Sasuke tried to do and the fact that we were kissing didn't help my poor heart.

"_What…the…HELL?!"_

I flow up from the floor and before Sasuke had the time to realised what I was about to do, I slapped him right across his face. The slap became more powerful than I first intended but on second thought, that bastard deserved it! I was panting and my flushed face was burning hot. Sasuke was looking at the wall because of the slap and I saw how his left cheek was turning red. Sasuke seemed to be in shock and when he turned his head to look at me, he gently touched the mark that was now visible from the impact.

"You…you…hit me." He chocked out and stared at me. I folded my arms and looked away, my face was still red from embarrassment.

"I-I…you d-didn't exactly give me any other choice." I replied, still refusing to look at him. There was an silence following and this time it was very awkward and uncomfortable. I decided to look at Sasuke from the corner of my eyes and was surprised to see that he was…

"_Smiling?" _

I turned my head and watched how the young man that was sitting on the floor a bit infront of me started to chuckle. I raised a brow in confusion and wondered if the slap I gave him had given him a brain damaged. Who knows?

"…um..what's so funny?" Sasuke looked up and gave me a beaming smile before he got up from the floor and dusted of his clothes. He then folded his arms and looked at me.

"I can't believe that I was able to make you so embarrassed that you would actually slap me. This proves that you are absolutely crazy about me." He let out a loud laugh. I just stared at him with wide and twitching eyes. Yep, he has definitely received some kind of damage on his brain from the slap. I can't see any other explanation for his stupidity. I growled and slapped my forehead in aggravation. Why is it so hard for him to get the fact that I don't love him, that I'm not crazy about him and that I definitely not enjoyed his attempt to seduce me? Why must the first love confession I have ever received in my miserable life, has to come from a man that is 5 years younger then me and who barely know me? Isn't life just greeeeeat?! Dammit!!

I wanted to cry at my misery but since Sasuke was in the room and looked like he was about to jump me, I think that I will have to save the tears for later. I gave him a glare that said "If you jump me, I will kill you in the most brutal way possible" but once again his stupidity won against his common sense and I soon found myself pinned on the floor with Sasuke situated above me. My arms were pinned by his hands above my head and my face turned red when I noticed that our faces were a mere centimetre apart, and to make all of this even more embarrassing, he had his legs between mine! Can't somebody just come in here and kill me so I don't have to live with this memory of me and Sasuke, looking like we are about to do…_it_, for the rest of my life?! Pleeease?

Luck had decided to once again be a real bitch towards me so sadly no one came. Hmm…time for plan B then. I glared at Sasuke who was smirking devilishly above me and I started to wiggle furiously to brake free from his hold around my wrists.

"Sasuke, get the hell off me right now, or I will kick you're ass into next Thursday!" he chuckled and leaned further down. I looked away just in time and felt how he instead of kissing my lips, kissed my cheek, He withdraw a little and he had a pouty look in his face.

"Aw Hay-Lin-chan. Why are you so cold and cruel towards me? I just want to cuddle." He said in a whiny tone. I had to fight back the urge to roll my eyes in annoyance. I looked back up and the glare I gave him could had bore a hole in his head.

"For the hundredth time, asshole. I don't love you! Heck, right now I don't even like you, infact I HATE YOU!" Sasuke just continued grinning at me and I tell you that that grin on his face really started to piss me off! How the hell am I supposed to get him off me? Even though I was older than him, he was still stronger than I. Damn this kid to hell!

Sasuke smirked when he once again leaned down and he was just about to claim my lips when the door to the room suddenly burst open and revealed Kabuto. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted me and Sasuke in our.."coughcough"…disturbing position on the floor. I wanted kiss to Kabuto's feet's in gratitude for his interruption. Sasuke however, looked like he had to fight back the urge to kill Kabuto right on the spot. Kabuto must have noticed that Sasuke was glaring at him with his sharingen, because he gulped and bowed his head.

"S-sorry to interrupt you, Sasuke-san, but the dinner is served and I think that Hay-Lin-san needs to feed before you…um…continue with whatever you where doing before I walked in here." He said and quickly turned around and walked out. Sasuke growled irritably and got of me. I sighed in relief and decided to thank Kabuto later. I completely ignored the hand that Sasuke had stuck out for me and got up myself. Just when I had got up, my stomach decided to remind me that I hadn't eaten anything this day, so it started to rumble and I felt how my cheeks turned red when I heard Sasuke chuckle.

"I guess that you are hungry, my dear-"

"_My dear?" _My left eye twitched and my fists clenched.

"So let's go and eat dinner together." Before I could start protest about the _together _part, Sasuke grabbed my hand and dragged me out from the room. He was walking in a rapid pace and soon we were standing infront of another big door. Sasuke open the door and stepped aside so that I could walk in first.

When I had stepped inside my jaw dropped at the scene infront of me and my eyes started to water of happiness. There was a giant table, the biggest table that I had ever seen in my whole life, stuffed with different kinds of delicious looking food. My stomach rumbled and drool made its way from the corner of my mouth.

"S-So hungryyyyyyy…" I was talking in a dead-like tone and approached the table. A chuckle made me snap out from my daze and I turned around just to come face to face with a smirking Uchiha Sasuke. My left eye started to twitch when I noticed how close he was.

"I was right, you really are hungry." He said and gave me a sweet smile. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"Technically, it was Kabuto who guessed that I was hungry, so that means that Kabuto is a hell a lot smarter and understands a woman's feelings better than you, kid." This time it was my turn to smirk when I saw how the smirk on his face disappeared and was replaced by a frown. I whistled happily as I made my way towards one of the chairs beside the table. Sasuke followed suit and sat down in front of me at the other side. I picked up the chopsticks and started to eat. We ate under silence and when we were both full and satisfied, the silence suddenly became awkward. Since I'm not the kind of person that likes to be in a situation where the mood between two people is bad, I decided to try and start a conversation. After all, Right now I guessed that I'm wasn't exactly on Sasuke's "Good list" after that little commentary about Kabuto and how much better he was compared to Sasuke. After I had pernickety gone through every single detail about Sasuke and the risks about facing the sharingan, I realised that it was better if I was on his "Good list" rather than on his "Bad list". The problem is that I hate that kid's gut and the fact that I want to beat the living carp out off him for trying to violate me earlier, didn't exactly help the situation.

"_Calm down. Remember that you have to avoid making him angry on you again and the best way to do that is to play along for the moment. Time to put on the "Absolutely irresistible and super mega cute face" and get him to beg on his knees." _

"Say, Sasuke." I saw how he looked up and I sighed heavily. "Listen, I'm sorry if I have been mean to you. I know that you love me and I want you to know that I think that it's really sweet of you. Can you forgive me?" I gave him the "Absolutely irresistible and mega super cute face" and waited for his reaction.

It seemed like the plan was working. I lifted my gaze upwards and noticed to my great amusement that Sasuke was not only looking at me with widen eyes, he was also blushing. He quickly averted his gaze when he noticed that I was looking at him. I was mentally laughing at this.

"_And the "Getting on Sasuke's good list" plan is put in action! Poor little boy, don't know that his being Punk'd. Mohahaha..I'm soo evil!"_

Feeling extremely pleased with myself for this little victory, I decided to start a conversation and picked a topic that had been in my head for a while now.

"So, how come you decided to join Orochimaru?" Sasuke gave me a questioning look and I waved my hands infront of me and laughed.

"Ahaha…I'm just curios since you obviously aren't originally from the Sound village." When he heard this, Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"How's that obvious?"

"……._Dammit!_" I gulped and cursed myself for putting myself in such a tense situation. I tried to come up with a good reason but sometimes I just don't know when it's time to just shut up.

"W-well, Itachi is originally from Konoha, isn't he?"

"………"

I wanted to smack myself in the forehead when I realised what I had just said. Great, now he knows that I know Itachi! Why can't I just shut up!? Sasuke's eyes harden and I realised that the whole "Getting on Sasuke's good list" had failed big time!

"So you do know my brother?" he stood up from his chair and walked around the table so that he was standing beside me. First I was shock to know that this young man was Itachi's younger brother but then I started to panic. I knew deep inside of me that this was not going to end well. I slowly lifted my head and found myself staring into the red eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Damn!" _

I felt how everything around me turned blurry and my head started to hurt like someone had set it on fire. It was like something was trying to break into my memory! I tried but whatever it was, it was too strong for me to fight back. Right before my very own eyes pictures and memories from my life, from my childhood to grown age, were starting to passing by in a rapid speed. When my mothers face followed by the faces of my father and younger sister, passed and I saw how they laughed happily, I felt how tears started to flow down my face.

"P-Please…s-stop…" However Sasuke didn't stop and more pictures from my life continued to pass by. We had now come to the part where I had jumped through the mirror and ended up with Juuki-no-baachan and Fuido-san. Pictures from the night when the Akatsuki had come to the restaurant and killed the Cloud ninjas passed and I shivered when I remember all the blood. I remembered how Jukki-no-baachan and Fuido-san had tried to protect me and a wave of guilt rushed through my body. During the time that I had been with the Akatsuki I had not for once thought back on my time with Juuki-no-baachan and Fuido-san. I had never allowed myself to think about them and if they were alright, if they missed me as much as I missed them? How could I just forget about the people that had taken me in and treated me like a daughter? What kind of despicable person am I?

I growled and clutched my head. I didn't want Sasuke to go through my personal life and private thoughts. Pictures from my time with the Akatsuki had started to pass by and memories from the night when I had almost been raped by Kuran made me cry out and whine. It was like I could feel the kunai in the side of my chest again and how the pain spread through my body.

"STOP! PLEASE, JUST STOP THIS!" I was rolling around on the floor, clutching my head while tears raced down in my face. I remembered when I had screamed at Hidan, Itachi and Deidara and how they had begged me to forgive them, dressed in maids-outfits. I remembered how happy I had become when they had given me the painting equipment as a White day gift. I remembered how scared I was when I had meet Orochimaru for the first time. When memories from when I had meet Sasuke for the first time passed by, the feeling of having someone trying to break into my mind, suddenly disappeared and the pictures stopped passing by.

I found myself lying on the floor with my arms wrapped around me. I was shaking in my whole body from the terrifying experience but managed to look up and meet the cold eyes of my new hate object.

"Damn you, you mother fucking piece of shit!" I hissed between my gritted teeth while tears slowly made its way down my face. Sasuke just continued to observe me and he seemed to be deep in thought. I slowly tried to stand up but since my legs were still shaking from the frightening experience, it was kinda hard to get them to stop shaking. Suddenly I felt how I was grabbed by my collar and yanked up from the floor. I yelped in pain when Sasuke forcefully pushed me against the hard wall.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Huh?" I was inwardly screaming at myself to get the hell out of here but Sasuke grip around my collar was so tight that I almost chocked. He must have gone mad, because I have seriously no idea what he is talking about. The annoyance was written all over his face when he saw my confused expression. He sighed deeply and tried again.

"My brother, just what is he to you?"

"_I-Itachi? Why the hell is he asking me a question like that?" _

"Sasuke, what are you talk-"

"I saw the looks he gave you when you had you're back turned against him. How he, that blond guy and that silver haired guy went through so much trouble just make you forgive them for what they had done to you. My brother has never even bothered to go through so much trouble for anyone in his whole life before. What is it that makes you so special?" I stared blankly at him. I had no idea what that kid was talking about. Itachi just did those things so that I would stop to be mad at him. If we had refused to talk to each other then it would have damaged the Akatsukis team-work. He, Hidan and Deidara were just doing what they thought was best for the organization, right? Since this kid obviously has a reason for ask such questions, it was better if I just tried to play dumb.

"Seriously, I have no idea what you are talking about!" I said and grabbed his arms and tried to make him loosen his grasp.

"You're lying." He said and his black eyes turned red again. Dammit, I need to figure out something fast. Then suddenly it hit me and I could have cheered over my own smartness.

"Well, I thought it was obvious." I said with a sweet smile.

"What's obvious?"

"Itachi did all of those things to me just so that he could assure himself that I wouldn't tell anyone about the sweeeet black-mail material that I have on him." I said with an assuring smile. Sasuke furrowed his brows and looked at me like I had turned crazy. He finally let go of me and I started to massage my sore throat.

"Itachi would never do something that you can use against him as black-mail material." He said and folded his arms.

"Does to! You saw him dress like a maid just now, didn't ya?" We glared at each other for a moment until Sasuke smiled devilishly at me.

"Okay, then tell me what kind of black-mail you hold against my brother."

"_Dammit, how the hell am I supposed to get out from this shit? Think, think, think, think… "_

"Umm…sorry, can't tell ya, kiddo. It's just for grownups." I said and looked away so that he wouldn't see my flushed face. That hadn't sound too good in my ears and I bet that Sasuke was thinking the same.

"You've slept with him, didn't you?" Yep, he had thought about the same thing that I had. My face turned bright red and the heat that was radiating from my body was way above normal.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? ITACHI AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS! I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH…WITH…H I M!!" I was waving my hands infront of my face and bit my lip when unwanted images passed before my eyes. Great, now I am going to have more permanent brain damaged on my already wounded brain. To be me right now really sucks!

"Oh, really? So you're saying that my brother right now suffers from an "unreturned love" disease?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are trying to accomplish with all this, but one thing is certain…Uchiha Itachi has no romantic feelings towards me. He and I are just friends and I have no intention to ever take our relationship to a higher level." I said in a assuring voice. Sasuke stared blankly at me for moment, but then he raised his hand and reached forward. I flinched when I felt how his cold hand slowly creased my cheek.

"So you don't love him, you say?" he asked me in a low voice.

"I love Itachi as a friend but nothing more." I said in a cold tone and glared into his eyes that had returned to their original black colour. Suddenly I was shocked to once again finding myself being embraced by Sasuke.

"Thank Kami for that. I thought that I would have to kill you, just to get revenge on Itachi and to assure that he would never lay his hands on you're beautiful and sexy body again."

TWITCH, TWITCH

Okaay, first he tries to violate me on a hard floor, then he tortures my mind and makes me reexperience every single detail of my whole life so far, then he asks eye-twitching questions about my relationship with Itachi and THEN he think that everything is forgiven and forgotten? Well, sorry asshole, but this woman is not a person that forgets or forgives THAT easily! With a snarl I broke free from his embrace.

"Listen, you lousy son of a bitch. If you think that I have forgiven you for what you did earlier then you are mistaken! I will beat you into a pitiful heap of dust and then I will use a vacuum-cleaner to clean up the rests of you and those the dust bag in a wastebasket and laugh when the garbage truck comes and drive you away for good." I was panting when I was done but otherwise I was kinda proud over my threat towards Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't listening because he had turned around and started to untie the rope that he had tied around his waist. I gasped and my face turned bright red when he started to undress himself right infront of me. My poor virgin eyes!!

"W-what t-t-t-the h-hell d-do y-y-you t-think y-you're d-doing?"

Damn! Did I use to shutter? Nope, not what I remembered but who would have blamed me when there was a half naked man standing infront of me? He was only wearing his pants now and smiled a devilish smile at me. I tried to not look at his body- that was by the way quite the eye-candy- and focused instead on his face. When I think about it, Sasuke is quite handsome. He did say that he had loved me since the first time that he and Orochimaru had started to spy on me, so the question now was should I be thankful and accept his affections or should I scream at him to put some clothes on? He reeeealy is handsome…maybe I should just do as he says and stop acting so cold against him?

"………"

" _BAD THOUGHTS, BAD THOUGHTS!! BAD HAY-LIN! YOU REALLY ARE A NAUGHTY AND PERVERTED WOMAN!"_

I smacked my forehead and cursed myself for being a pervert and so easy to convince. I looked up and meet Sasuke's eyes again. He had crossed his arms over his naked chest and raised an eyebrow while he smiled devilishly.

"You like what you see?" I furiously shook my head but I guess my red face was betraying me because Sasuke slowly approached me and I backed away from him. I backed as far away from him as I could but soon I felt the cold wall press against my back. I found myself trapped between him and that stupid wall! He placed his hands on the wall behind me and put his hands on either side of my head. He leaned forward so that his lips were right beside my ear and smirked when he felt me shiver.

"Don't try and deny it Hay-Lin. You know you want me and you just have to ask me and I will make you're wildest dreams come true. So what do you say?" he purred into my ear and my eyes widen when I felt how one of his hands slowly started to stroke my left thigh.

"_SCREW SELF-CONTROL!!" _With a snarl that sounded like it came from a wild animal I raised my right leg and…

WHABANG!

Sasuke made a very unmanly squeak and fell to his knees, clutching his crouch. I smirked when he lay down on his side and started to let out a stream of curses. I quickly jumped over him and opened the door and then I fled down the corridor leaving a dust of trail after me. I chuckled while I enjoyed the refreshing wind that was created by the speed. Sadly, I had absolutely no idea were I was going. This place was just like a fucking labyrinth!

"_Turn left…now right….right again…left…um… let's try left again…" _I looked over my shoulder to see if Sasuke had decided to follow me. This resulted that I hadn't got a clue that I was running towards someone and suddenly…

BANG!

I fell backwards and landed on my butt. My nose felt like it had been smashed in and I brought up my hand to see if it was still intact. Luckily it was and I could now see who I had collided with. I stiffened when I saw the person bend down and pick up his now broken glasses that had been smashed in the collision.

"You should really watch were you're running Hay-Lin-san. This is not a safe place for a young woman to walk around by herself." Said Kabuto and smiled down at me where I was sitting on the floor. I flow up from the cold floor and dusted of my clothes. I quickly walked by and mumbled a quiet "sorry". I was embarrassed over my clumsiness and prayed that he wouldn't say anything more.

"Shouldn't you be with Sasuke?"

"_Why, oh why, God have you abandon me?"_

I turned my head and looked over my shoulder. Our eyes meet and I gave him a glare.

"He didn't feel well so I decided to leave him alone." Kabuto eyed me oddly before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Let me escort you to you're room then. I'm sure you would just get lost on you're way." He said and gesticulated to me to follow him. I hesitated but if it means that if I follow this man to a room were I could be alone and away from any sexually frustrated teenager, then that was just fine by me!

I run after him in order to catch up and then walked a meter behind him so that I wouldn't loose myself on the way. We walked in silence for a while until we reached a door at the right side in the current corridor.

"Well, here is you're room. You and Sasuke are not sharing room so you don't have to worry about that." I let out a relived sigh when I heard this. There is some justice in this world after all! I think that he expects a "thank you" from me and since he had been helping me a lot today, it was the least thing I could do.

"Thank you for showing me the way and for interrupting Sasuke earlier." I said and looked down in embarrassment when the memories of me lying on the floor with Sasuke situated above me popped up in my mind. Kabuto blinked in surprise but then smiled at me.

"It's not so late but you are probably tired after everything that has happen today. You should try and get some sleep. I will see you in the morning so sleep well."

I looked after him when he walked down the corridor and soon he disappeared when he turned left by a corner. I turned my head and then stared at the door.

"_Soooo…this is my room, then?" _I hesitated for a moment but then I grabbed the door-knob and opened the door. I took one step inside and the first thing I noticed was that the whole room was pitch-dark. Honestly, have these people never heard about something that is called electricity?

I growled but managed to spot a bed a bit infront of me. If I walked straight ahead then I would reach it without even breaking a sweat. I closed the door behind me and cursed when the room became even darker than before. Okay, no big deal. I just to have to take three or four steps forward and then I will be able to lie down and hopefully I will wake up from this nightmare. I took three big steps forward and felt how my leg collided with the bed with a nasty thud.

"OW, DAMMIT!" I clutch my leg and started to jump around while silently cursing and complaining about the pain. When the pain had at least eases a little and I had recovered from my unbelievable unluck, I managed to crawl on all four back to the bed and lay down.

Great, I'm kidnapped by a snake, I'm stuck in some underground labyrinth, there is a sexually frustrated teen-ager that wants to make babies with me, my bracelet is stolen so I can't contact the Akatsuki so that they can come and rescue me and on top of all this my leg hurts like hell! Isn't life just so fucking greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat!?

I growled and pulled the quilt over my head. It was best to try and forget about all this for now. Sure, I had managed to get some sleep earlier today but I was really tired right now and I really wanted to get some sleep. Hopefully, this is all just a nightmare and I will be waking up back at the Akatsuki hideout just in time to start preparing the breakfast. Still, I can't forget what Orochimaru said earlier.

_Flashback!_

"_You are special Hay-Lin Honda. The Akatsuki saw it too and it was because of that they let you live and become their housekeeper. Do you really think that they cared about you? I have seen hope in you're eyes and I when I entered you're mind earlier I felt how you hoped that they would come to you're rescue. They don't care about if you live or die. They are all S-rank criminals that have killed hundreds of innocent people. Do you honestly believe that they will rescue you when you're nothing more than a mere housekeeper to them?" _

_End flashback!_

Was it really true? Was I nothing more than a housekeeper to them? Do they really care about me?

"_Well, it's not like I can ask them about it now. I got to remember that that creep surely wants me to loose all of my hope and break me down. I won't believe what he said and continue to trust on the Akatsuki...Damn, what I miss them! I really want to be back at the hideout, maybe play some videogames with Tobi, listen to another one of Dediara's and Sasori's "What art truly is" argumentation. Yell at Hidan when he spills blood all over my new cleaned floor after a ritual, gossip with Konan, assist Kakuzu when he checks the bookkeeping, Clean Kisame's aquarium while listening on one of his billions funny stories, help Zetsu gardening his flowers…I WANT TO GO BACK, DAMMIT! I have to stay strong and keep on fighting and maybe I will see them again. I must escape from here somehow. But I can't come up with a good escaping plan as long as I'm tired. I need to get some sleep." _Suddenlymy eyelids felt very heavy and I slowly drifted of in a much needed slumber.

* * *

I think it was in the middle of the night when I returned from the dreamland. It was still pitch dark in my room and everything seemed normal. No, wait! There was something that didn't seem right here. I sat up and looked round. I gasped when I saw three blurred shadows staring at me from the other side of the room.

"W-what t-the hell?" My eyes widen and I shivered. Great, now I'm being haunted by three ghosts. This is just great! What's next? A vampire that wants to suck my blood? I wouldn't have been surprised if that really came true. I shut my eyes closed and covered my ears.

"Leave me alone! This is already hard enough and I really don't need three ghosts to disturb my sleep! SO FUCK OFF, ASSHOLES!" I was starting to become really irritated but a well-known voice made my eyes shut wide open.

"Lin-chan is scary when someone wakes her. Tobi knows because Lin-chan nearly broke Tobi's nose one time when Tobi woke her up." I looked up and this time I managed to discern the three blurry holograms of Tobi, Itachi and Kakuzu.

The holograms just shoved the contour of them but their eyes looked like perfectly normal. First I couldn't believe that they were really here. I got up from the bed and approached them on shaky legs. When I was standing a meter from them I felt how the first hot tears started to flow down in my face. I sniffed and tried my best to not start sobbing.

"Y-You r-really…are h-here." In less than a second, Tobi was standing infront of me and if it hadn't been for the dark and the fact that he was wearing a mask, I'm certain that I would have seen a worried face.

"Liiin-chan, don't cry! Tobi is here to rescue you cause Tobi is a good boy!"

"Shut it Tobi! Do you want the whole base to hear you?" I stiffed a laugh when I heard Kakuzu scowl Tobi like he was a kid. I peeked around Tobi and smiled at the two others. They looked worried but at the same time relived that I was okay. I became serious when I realised why they were here

"Do you have a plan on how to get me out from here?"

"We're working on it but it will take one more day to polish the escape plan." I gaped at Itachi and then I growled. Tobi yelped in surprise when I walked right through him- which looked and felt by the way extremely awkward- and stomped towards Itachi. If I could, then I would have grabbed his shoulders and shake him like a milkshake, but since he was a hologram that was impossible so I had to content myself with glaring at him.

"I cant' wait that long! You see, if I don't get out from here now or the first thing in the morning, I'm so screwed!" Itachi suddenly looked worried.

"Has something happened to you?" he asked. I growled and fought back the urge to scream at him.

"…Um..Now, that you're mention it. You're _brother_ has decided that he can't live without me and that I'm the perfect woman to help him rebuild his clan with, that _you _by the way killed a couple of years ago." My voice was cold and my eyes narrowed. At first Itachi and the others were silent.

"Hay-Lin, can you explain everything a little more detailed? 'Cause I don't understand what you're talking about." Kakuzu and Tobi was confused, I could tell that much, Itachi however looked like he was deep in thought. I decided it was best if I told them the whole story. I took a very deep breath and started to explain.

"Since I'm a Fate changer I'm supposed to have some kind of mega ultra super awesome powers and Orochimaru wants my powers and Sasuke's sharingan to combine and the only way to do this is if me and him makes a baby since the baby will then inherit our powers and that means that I have to do IT with a person that I barely know nothing about and I don't want my virginity to be taken by a man that is five years younger than me but now he tells me that he loves me and that he has been in love with me for a long time and I don't know what to do because I have never turned a man down before but if you guys don't bust me out from this place then I'm forced to make a baby with the guy and I really really don't want too but Orochimaru said that if I'm not give birth to a child then I will be stuck here for the rest of my miserable life!"

I was panting and trying to catch my breath when I finished. I observed the three men infront of me. There eyes were wide and they were starring at me blankly and if it hadn't been for the blurry holograms- and the fact that Tobi and Kakuzu was wearing masks- then I'm sure that their mouths had been open in shock.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD WANTS YOU TO DO WHAT WITH WHO?!" I yelped in surprise when I suddenly heard Hidan's voice. I looked around but saw no more hologram. I turned my head and looked at Itachi in confusion. He just sighed and shook his head.

"We were able to break through the safety barriers that surround this base by a secret-jutsu that Konan has created. However, it's only possible for three persons at the time to break through the barrier and appear as holograms. However, the others are able to hear everything we say and they can, as you probably noticed, also communicate by using our rings." He said and I nodded slowly to show that I understood.

"…Sooo…how come it was you three that had the great honour to visit me in this hell-hole?" I asked and watched with an amused expression when Tobi did the V-sign and looked proud.

"Tobi, Kakuzu-sempai and Itachi-sempai won the little drawing contest Konan-chan had made. Everyone wanted to go and see if Lin-chan was alright but since the jutsu only could make three persons go through the barrier, Konan-chan had to decide who should go and in the end Tobi, Itachi-sempai and Kakuzu-sempai won." He said and I could almost feel the smile that was plastered onto his face.

"Humph, you obliviously cheated,un."

"Shut it, brat, and take it like a man." I could no longer hold back the laughter so I let it all out. All of this days sad events disappeared when tears of happiness once again made its way down my cheeks.

"Oh, you guys can't even imagine how nice it is to hear you're voices again. I hate this place and Orochimaru is so damn scary."

"Has he done anything to you?" I smiled when I recognise Konan's worried voice and shook my head.

"Nah…he's just creepy but luckily I haven't seen so much of him. His tong is the thing that scares the crap out of me. I mean, is it normal in this world to have a three meter long tong and look like a snake?" I could hear some chuckles from the others before Kakuzu replied.

"Orochimaru is a despicable man and he's a crazy bastard that struggles to remain young. You need to stay away from him until we can rescue you." I nodded but when I remembered what Orochimaru had said about the Akatsuki, I bit my lower lip and tried to think about a way to forget about it, but that stupid memory didn't want to go away.

"Lin-chan, what's the matter? You look troubled." I turned my head and faced Tobi. I looked down and didn't really know how to tell them about my problem.

"What is it, kid? You can tell us if you're scared, it's only natural if you was kidnapped by that creep." I bit my lower lip even harder when I took in Kisame's words. I took a deep breath and looked up and faced Tobi's hologram.

"It's…something t-that bothers me…something that…Orochimaru said…" I said in a low and shaky voice when I waited for their reactions.

"What did he said?** Tell us." **I sighed heavily and told them about what Orochimaru had said to me earlier that day. The Akatsuki's reactions were a little stronger than I had first thought. I could hear a stream of angry curses from all of the members that wasn't here but it it was someone that was cursing and screaming louder than the others.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! KONAN, LET ME GO THERE SO THAT I CAN FUCKING RIP HIM TO SHREDS!"

"Hidan, you idiot! Stop screaming or they will notice us." Kakuzu looked annoyed but at the same time he looked furious. Even Tobi, who always was so cheerful, was shaking of anger.

"And do you believe him?" I turned around and meet Itachi's red eyes. I gulped and looked away. First I didn't know what to answer but I decided it was better if I just told them the truth.

"First I didn't know what to believe. One part of me screamed to not believe a single word he said while another part of me actually did believed him. Then I started to think back on my time with you guys and I realised just how stupid his words were. Almost everyone of you came to my rescue when I was in trouble in the Secret Lightning village. You guys took care of me when I was badly wounded by Kuran. Even when I confessed that I had lied to you all and that I was not from another world, you still accepted me and let me stay with you. I don't care if you are S-rank criminals or if you have killed hundreds, thousands or even millions of people. You are still my friends and the family I have started to love and nothing will change that fact." There was an deadly silence after my little speech and I started to believe that I had might overdid it but then a I heard someone sniff behind me and I turned around just to see Tobi start to sob.

"L-Lin-chan l-l-lovs Tobi! T-Tobi is sooo happy!" he said and tried to embrace me but his arms just went right through me and I laughed when he tried again. I heard some chuckles and I smiled at Itachi and Kakuzu who smiled back at me.

"Well, since you just have declared you're "undying" love towards a bunch of criminals" I huffed when I heard that part and my cheeks turned red. "I suggest that we try and get you out from that place so you can return back."

I was surprised to hear Pein – that I thought hated my guts- say something like that but I figured that he just said that so that he could earn some plus points from Konan. Wellwell, I guess that's better than having him yelling at me.

"What did you guys have in mind?"

"Well, the biggest problem is Itachi's brother since he will most likely watch over you like a hawk. The best thing would be if you were alone so that we can just grab you and get the hell out from that place." I listened to Konan and saw the problem with Sasuke.

"…Well, I could try and seduce him and then knock him out when he least expects it." I said and heard how Hidan mumbled low curses. Deidara suddenly spoke up.

"Whatever you do, don't look into his eyes when he has his sharingan activated,un. He could easily cast a genjutsu on you and then it's over. Don't anger him so that he has a reason to activate his blood-trait,un. I can't believe that I'm saying this but I agree with you're plan that best thing to do right know is to just play along. But don't let him take advantaged of you so keep the whole "playing along" part on a low level,un."

"Um…yeah, it's just that Sasuke isn't so happy with me at the moment." I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"What do you mean?" I looked at Itachi and smiled a sweet and innocent smile at him.

"I……um…kind of kicked his more sensitive parts up in his throat when he tried to pull some moves on me. I guess that was not so smart after all if I shall play along." At first there was silence but then I heard how both Deidara and Hidan burst out laughing and I believe even Itachi got a smirk plastered on his face.

"You're a fucking genius, Hay-Lin! Hopefully you have castrated that fucking bastard." I smiled at Hidan's words. I giggled when I remembered Sasuke's face and the unmanly squeak he had made. It was wonderful to be able to laugh again with them but sadly the moment didn't last long.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard and the whole base shook for a moment. I fall over and hit the ground with a nasty thud. I grimaced and massaged my sore back when another boom was heard and the base started to shake again.

"Dammit! What in the world is happening?" I looked over and meet Kakuzu's worried face.

"The base is being attacked by someone! You must hide and stay out from the battle and out of sight." My face got a shocked expression and another boom followed by the sound of quick steps outside my door made me growl and turn around.

"This can't be good!" I said and noticed to my horror that the holograms had started to fade away.

"DAMMIT KONAN! FUCKING DO SOMETHING! THEY ARE FADING AWAY!" Hidan's voice sounded desperate and when another boom was heard the holograms started to fade away even more.

"I'm trying but there is too much interference. Something is blocking my chakra! I can't hold the jutsu!" I felt how panic rushed through my body and I took three quick steps towards Tobi. I tried to grab him but my hand just passed right through.

"NO, DON'T LEAVE ME! DAMMIT, WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" Tobi tried to grab me but the result was the same, his hands just kept passing right through me.

"Hay-Lin, whatever you do, stay calm and don't move from that room unless it's absolutely necessary! Don't tell anyone that you know about the Akatsuki and you should be okay." Tears started to form in my eyes as I watched how the holograms slowly disappeared.

"We will…… find you…… seriously….. wait…… for…… us." I nodded slowly when I Hidan's voice faded away along with the holograms. When they were completely gone I dried the tears that had formed in my eyes. Okay, let's face it. I'm stuck here, in a dark room all alone, someone's attacking the base –not that I really care about if this whole place is destroyed, only that I don't want to be inside it when the whole "destroying part" happens- and now I need to hide and stay out from trouble…LIFE TRULY SUCKS!!!!!!!

I wanted to rip my hair out when I heard footsteps outside in the corridor. I froze in my movements and waited for the footsteps to disappear which they did. The only problem was that they didn't exactly "disappear". Oh noooo…they _stopped_ right infront of my door! Great, I'm standing in the middle of the room and I hadn't found anywhere to hide yet! I'm soooo dead!

When the door knob slowly turned around and a little stream of light made it's way into the room, I started to sweat streams when I realised that this was it. I was going to die and all because of that snake-dude! If he hadn't kidnapped me then I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Captain Yamato, there is someone in the room." I heard a voice that sounded like it belonged to a young girl.

"Is it Sasuke?" Another voice but this seemed to belong to a man.

"No, it looks like a woman." Why the hell are these people talking about me like I was not presence? I turned around and saw a young girl staring back at me.

She had pink hair – I wonder if that was her original hair colour- and green eyes. She was wearing a red vest and a pink skirt that was split at the sides. Under the skirt she had black shorts and she wore black sandals looking boots with high heels. On top of this she wore gloves, some kind of white elbow protections and I noticed that she wore her forehead protector like a hair band.

We stared at each other for a while until the girl stepped inside and glared at me with suspicious eyes.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" I stared blankly at her and tried to figure out what kind of business this girl could have with a pervert like Sasuke.

"Honestly, I have no idea and I never want to know either. So are you guys here to kill me or what?"

"………"

Sometimes I really need to shut my mouth! I saw the surprised stared I got from the pinkie.

"Are you one of Orochimaru's subordinates?" Okay, that really did it. I growled and gave the pinkie a death glare,

"Listen ,kid. I was kidnapped by that lousy son of a bitch so don't you dare think that I'm in his gang."

"Did you just call me a kid? Listen bitch, I'm 17 and I'm not a kid anymore." Okay, now it's war!

"Well, I guess you just proved yourself to be real immature since you just called me something that little girls like yourself doesn't even know what it truly means." The look on the pinkies face was priceless and I watched when she started to approached me.

"What did you say?" she growled and her left fist started to glow blue. I raised an brow and studied her with and amused expression.

"You heard me, pinkie." I said and watched as a vein became noticeable on her forehead- that was quite big by the way.

"SHANNARO, YOU'RE DEAD!" Just when she was about to hit me, she was stopped by a man that looked to be 3 or 4 years older than me. He had brown spiky hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in a long blue sweater and long blue pants. He wore a green vest that I remember was a Jounin-vest, I had read about the ninja system at the library back at the hide-out. He woe the ordinary sandals and for me he looked like a nice guy.

"Sakura, that's enough. If she has been kidnapped by Orochimaru then it's our mission to save her as well." He said with a serious tone. The pinkie a.k.a. Sakura glared at me for a while until she lowered her fist and turned around. I saw how she kneeled down and waited.

"Jump on."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna carry you out, so jump on."

Great, being given a piggy-back ride by a 17 year old was not high up on my whish-list but I guess that I hadn't any other choice. With a low growl I laid my arms around her neck and let her carry me. Couldn't it at least have been a guy? I'm starting to think that God really hates my guts!

Sakura and the man, Yamato I think she called him, rushed down the corridor in a very impressive speed. I saw a light at the end of the corridor and my face lightened up when I realised that that was the way out. HALLELUJAH!! There is some justice in this world! Au revoir, Sayonara, Hej då, Hade and bye bye, suckers! I'm sooo out of here! Mohahahahahahaha!!!

"Finally! I haven't seen daylight for a while." I said and laughed when we sprinted out. The fresh air was cold against my skin but I didn't care. I was freeeeeee!! JAHOOOO!!! The base had apparently been located in a forest because wherever I looked there were big trees covering the whole place.

"Let's head to the meeting point, Sakura!"

"Roger that!"

"Wait, is there more ninjas here?" I shivered by the thought of having to deal with more ninjas. That meant that it would be impossible for me to sneak away and go back to the hide-out. I heard how Sakura snorted in annoyance and I glared a hole at the back of her head.

"Of course there are more of us. Did you think that just two people could brake into Orochimaru's base that easily?" I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Well, excuuuuuse me then." I said with words that dripped of sarcasm. Sakura muttered curses under her breath but she was kind enough to not drop me by purpose.

We arrived to a clearing in the forest and I was thankful when Sakura kneeled down so that I could get of her. I stretched my sore limbs and looked around just to come face to face with a man, and observed that it was not Yamato. This man had long spiky white hair, tied up in a low ponytail. He had red lines drawn from his eyes down to the end of his face. He wore a different looking head protector than all of the other ninjas I had ever seen. He was dressed in a fishnet top and over that he had a green sweater that was a little opened and showing some of the fishnet top. He had green pants that reached down a little below his kneecaps. I saw that he had some fishnet looking plag covering the rest of his legs. He was also wearing a big red vest and a giant scroll was tied onto his back. He wasn't wearing the casual ninja sandals, instead he wore something that looked like flip flops only that these had some sort of heel that made them higher.

He looked nice but I really didn't like the look he gave me and was that….was that drool in the corner of his mouth? I backed when he stepped closer.

"What a pretty lady. Do you know who I am?" he asked me in a seductive voice.

"_First a teenager and now an old geezer? Great, what the hell am I supposed to do now?" _I forced myself to smile and slowly shook my head. The old man just grinned at me and suddenly he preformed a little dance.

"The title "Frog hermit" is merely a disguise. I shall tell you who I really are." He suddenly grabbed the hair bangs on each side of his head and wields his hair around like some sort of a rock star. I sweatdropped while he continued.

"I am a man that has no enemies in the North, South, East and West…not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sannin…White-haired frog tamer! Even a baby would stare in awe…" he did a couple of more dance steps and suddenly he placed himself in a final pose and grins at me. My left eye was twitching and I was gapping at the scene that was taking place infront of me.

"The great Jiraya…that's me!"

"……………"

Sweet God, what have I ever done to deserve all this?

* * *

ME: Phew, I'm totally exhausted! I have been writing non stop for 7 hours. I hope you liked the chapter and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Hopefully you will not be so mad for the delay –which I am truly sorry for- and that you continue to be so kind and give me you're **Review!!!** See ya next time people!

**Next time on Love is just a lie: Enter the knucklehead and the gang**


	20. Enter the knucklehead and the gang

Hey everyone! This chapter is finally done and I think it turned out quite well. It's so boring and hard to describe all the new people, though. I want to thank you for you're awesome reviews on my story. I LOVE THEM!! Now, let's skip the talking and let's get this show rolling, **ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Enter the knucklehead and the gang!**

I have really started to believe that the almighty Lord hates me. First I'm taken from my own home world when I tried to save a old man, then I'm being told that I can never return back home, then I'm kidnapped by a criminal organisation, then I have to work my ass off when all ten of them gets sick, then I'm forced to fly on a giant clay bird and nearly dies when one of them made my brain system go high wire by pumping chakra into it, then I'm nearly raped by an asshole, then I'm close to death because off the injuries I received from that same asshole, then I'm kidnapped (again) by a man that looks like a snake and has a three meter long tongue, _then_ I'm violated by a teenager that claims that he loves me and wants to start a family with me, THEN I'm rescued by the wrong people and now I have an old creepy geezer that ogles my whole body and when I try to speak with him, he stares at my breast instead of my face. To believe that all of this has happened during the two years that I have been in this world is rather…unbelieving.

"WOULD YOU STOP LOOKING AT MY BREAST, YOU OLD FART?!" Jiraya looked surprised by my sudden outburst but apparently that wasn't enough because he was still looking at my chest rather than my face. Lousy old geezer!

I snarled at him dangerously and saw to my great satisfaction and relief that he took a frighten step backwards. I heard how someone chuckled and turned around and glared at Yamato. The glare I gave him made him shut up. Meanwhile Sakura eyed Jiraya with a look of dislike.

"Jiraya-sama, you should really stop ogling women like that. Someday someone will tell Master Tsunade and then she will beat you into a bloody pulp." She said. Who the hell is Tsunade? Well, whoever she is, her name made Jiraya turn pale in the face and he immediately stopped to stare at my chest. I need to shake that woman's hand if I meet her someday.

"Were is Kakashi-san and Naruto?" asked Yamato.

"They staid at the lair for awhile. Sasuke managed to get away before we were able to reach him and Naruto is pretty down at the moment." Said Jiraya and Sakura looked down. I noticed the tears in her eyes and I couldn't understand why they wanted to kidnapped Sasuke. I mean his perverted and have no idea how to threat a woman. But the main problem here was Kakashi and Naruto.

"_There's more of them...Shit, I will never get the chance to get away if they come too. Time to leave this place!"_

I managed to smile warmly at the group of ninjas and waved my hand and started to slowly back away.

"Thank you for saving me but I'm afraid that I have to take my leave…um…maybe we will see each other one day. Bye bye!" I was about to turn around when Sakura suddenly appeared infront of me. She had that suspicious look in her eyes again and I knew that that wasn't a good sign.

"Hold it, who are you really and what did you do in the lair?" she asked me. First I refused to answer her but realised after a while that it was useless. Annoying kid!

"I already told you. I was kidnapped by Orochimaru." I said

"Why?" I turned and looked at Yamato. Great, now I will never get away.

"I have no idea." I mumbled. Sakura took one step forward and by doing that she invaded my personal space.

"Back of a little, will ya? I don't like that you are standing so close." I said and watched how Sakura first shot me a death glare and then took one step backwards. She folded her arms and eyed me.

"You're lying. You know damn well why he kidnapped you. You better tell the truth for us 'cause you're not exactly in a position to lie." She said. I really started to dislike this pinkie. Okay, now I need to come up with one hell of a lie. Hmmmm…I think I have one lie that can work. Since I decided to ignore Sakura – which was really immature but I didn't care for the moment- I turned my head and looked at Yamato and Jiraya.

"Orochimaru wanted a woman with awesome powers." I said. Just as I predicted it came another question from Sakura.

"What kind of powers?"

"I'm very good at housekeeping and Orochimaru wanted someone to clean up the lair and to cook meals for him and his subordinates." I said and tried to sound as convincible as possible. This sounded really strange but it was the best that I could think of. The look on their faces told me that they either thought that I was stupid or just weird.

"Orochimaru wanted you for housekeeping?" asked Jiraya and I nodded in respond. There was an death silence and it made me nervous.

"_Great, they didn't bought it! Now what?" _I was trying to come up with a back up plan but my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden shout.

"Sakura-chan, I will save you!!"

I turned around but saw nothing but a sound above made me look up and I spotted a black/orange spot high up in the air. If I didn't know better I would have guessed that it was Tobi but he's hair colour wasn't blonde….then who the hell was this? Oh, never mind. HE'S COMING DOWN RIGHT AT ME!!

"O-Oi..LOOK OU-"

SMACK!!

I felt how my ribs cracked and how my nose broke when I and the blondie collided. Since he had been quite high up, the collision was very hard. I fell backwards and hard-landed on the ground. Sweet Jesus, the paaain!!!

I saw stars and my eyes started to water because of the massive pain in my ribs. What kind of idiot was so stupid that he had tried to land on a spot were a person was already standing?

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE SQUASHED OUR HOSTAGE!!" Sakura's angry voice rang in my ears and it was now I noticed that something was lying on top of me. Was it a person? Wait, did that pinkie say that I was their hostage?

"B-But Sakura-chan…I thought that she was an enemy." Someone, a guy, said and he sounded scared. I heard how someone sighs and then I heard a manly unknown voice.

"Naruto, as a ninja you should not attack a person if you aren't certain that he or she is an enemy." If I could move my body I would have nodded in agreement. The surroundings had started to turn blurry and I suddenly started to feel really tired. Maybe I should take a powernap? I will wake up after just a couple of minuets. Maybe these ninja idiots would believe that I had died and leave me alone…Yeah, that will work….

* * *

I don't remember so much…I think I became unconscious and never woke up after "just a couple of minuets". I think I remembered I felt how someone picked me up and a really strong light. Then nothing…

What the hell will I do now? How am I supposed to run away if I even can't open my eyes and try to stand up?..........I'm weak……

Dammit, this is the second time that I have been badly wounded and it starts to jangle my nerves! Since I came to this world I have always felt so weak and I have always been in the way. I'm useless without my gun! Sure, I had a black-belt in material arts but that's all! These guys had chakra and could use cool ninja moves, like disappear with a poof-smoke or fight others in the air or jumping high up in the trees without looking tired…Man, this sucks!

Orochimaru mentioned something about that Fate-changers could control the four elements but that it was very difficult. What if I could do that? What if I could control water, fire, air and earth? Cooooool……But first I need to wake up and then I will found that dafty that crash-landed on me and give him a piece of my mind!

I groaned when I slowly came back to the living and the first thing I saw was a strong light.

"_Great…I'm dead."_

Trying to accept this I blinked a couple of times and the light slowly transformed into a roof lamp. Well, the good thing is that I'm not dead. The bad thing is that this kind of light only exists on hospitals which mean that my current location is a……hospital.

I slowly turned my head to the side and saw that I was indeed lying in a hospital room. I could only see a green drapery that was surrounding my bead but since a giant monitor that showed my heart beats and my blood pressure were standing beside my bed I came to the conclusion that I had been unconscious for a while. I tried to sit up but hissed in pain when my ribs started to protest. Great, more bandages and more recovering! I have no idea were I am other that I'm lying in a hospital and I have no idea how bad the injuries are. Well, I shouldn't be complaining. After all, this day can't get any worse than this, right?

"Okay, now it's time to wake her up! She has been unconscious for four days and this isn't a hotel for strangers." The drapery was pulled aside and I cursed under my breath when I saw Sakura standing on the other side. This day just got worse!

"I see that you're up, _housekeeper_." She said in a mocking tone.

"_Grrrrr…Kill, Kill, Kill, KILL!!"_ I was about to jump and strangle her to death when the door to the room opened and a woman stepped inside. A very beautiful woman! She had long blond hair in two low ponytails and her golden brown eyes narrowed when she meet my stare. She wore blue pants and sandals with high heels that was the first I notice. When I look up I saw that she wore a green jacket of some sort with a grey vest underneath it. The vest had a real big cleavage and when she stepped closer I swear that my jaw dropped. OMG! This lady had even bigger breast then that supermodel! I believe her name was Jordan Price or something. Was it normal to have a chest like that or were they fake? Hmmmm…I doubt that this world has something that called breast implantation but I have been surprised before.

Something in the back of my mind told me that I should watch out for this woman. I wonder why since she doesn't look so bad…Hmmm…I guess I should just watch my tongue when she's around.

"Master Tsunade." Sakura lowered her head in a respectful bow. Tsunade, were have I heard that name before? Oh, I remember! This is the woman whose name made that pervert to stop staring at my chest. My hero! I smiled at the woman and bowed my head.

"Hello there. I presume that you are the famous Tsunade?" The woman raises an eyebrow when she heard this but soon I could hear a low chuckle.

"Oh, famous and famous, I don't' know about that." she said and scratches the back of her head while grinning at me. A low cough made her turn her head and meet Sakura's stern stare.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot…" Tsunade gave me a suspicious glare and folded her arms.

"Sakura told me that you were kidnapped by Orochimaru to clean his lair. Is this correct?" she asked and narrowed her eyes. I gulped when the intensive stare she gave me send shivers down my spine. This woman sure is scary as hell! I nodded in reply and Tsunade huffed in annoyance.

"Don't you dare to underestimate me, girl. I am the fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village so I'm not stupid-"

"_Could have fooled me.."_

"I have already sensed that you do not posses any chakra and Sakura have already checked the world register to verify you're identity. According to the register Hay-Lin Honda has never been born into this world or lived in the Hidden cloud village. How do you explain this?"

"……_Opps……"_

Dammit, she knows that I don't have any chakra! How the hell am I going to explain this?

Sakura looked shocked and stared at Tsunade.

"She has no chakra? How's that possible? Has she some kind of mutation?"

"_Bitch, Pinkie, Whore, HAG!!" _I continued my cursing inside my head while I at the same time treid to figure out a good lie since I refused to tell them that I was from another world and that I was originally the Akatsuki's housekeeper. They would kill me! Think, Hay-Lin…THINK!! Alright, I have a plan. I will never forgive myself for sinking this low but I have no choice than to pretend that Sakura is right.

"…um…I was born without chakra so I guess you could say that I have some kind of a mutation in my DNA. About the register part, I was not born in a hospital and my parents couldn't register me because they were killed by some rough-ninjas when I was a baby. I have nothing to verify my identity, just my words on that my name is Hay-Lin Honda and that I lived in the Hidden Cloud Village before Orochimaru kidnapped me." Tsunade and Sakura eyed me with suspicious eyes. I started to feel uncomfortable with the silence and tried to find a topic that could ease up the atmosphere. Suddenly the door burst opened and before I could blink there was a blond boy with remarkable blue eyes standing at the front of my bed. He was dress in a black and orange jacket and orange pants. He wore black ninja sandals. The strangest thing with this guy was that he had something that looked like whiskers in his face. He looked familiar but the question was, were had I've seen him before?

"Naruto, you idiot! You can't just lunge in like that when Master tries to interrogate the hostage!" Sakura smacked the poor guy -that apparently was named Naruto- on the head and shoot him a death glare. Wait a minuet……Naruto? Wasn't he the one that squashed me half to death for days ago? Wait……I HAVE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS FOR FOUR DAYS?! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!! What if the Akatsuki thinks I'm dead? What if they have given up the search to find me? LIFE TRULY SUCKS!!! And I have an idea on who I can take out all my stress and anger on…I took a deep breath and then the whole hospital started to shake when I let out all my anger on poor Naruto.

"YOU DIMWIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU THINKING WHEN YOU CRASHED INTO ME LIKE THAT? ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR IS IT JUST YOU'RE HAIR COLOUR THAT MAKES YOU SO DUMB? HUH?! THANKS TO YOU I HAVE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS FOR FOUR FRIGGIN' DAYS!! DAMN YOU!" Naruto looked at me with widen eyes when I jumped up from the bed and stomped towards him.

He was just as long as me so we were in eyelevel when I gave him my best death glare. Screw the pain that I felt in my ribs! Screw the surprised look's I received from Tsunade and Sakura! I was pissed at this kid because thanks to him the Akatsuki had probably given up on me and now I have nowhere to go! I couldn't go back to the Hidden Cloud village because now the Rainkage know that an unknown and unregistered person had lived in his village. Fuido-san told me that if someone that wasn't born in the village or hadn't been registered in any other village then that person would be reconsidering as a criminal. A person that hadn't been registered when the person was born by his/her parents could register themselves when he/she became old enough to take care of themselves, at the age 18. But I was already 22 and that means that I surpassed the time limit for registration 4 years ago! Plus if I did tried to register myself then they would have demanded my background history and since the Kimikogure village that I had claimed that I was born in didn't honestly exist, I could get killed for lying and become suspected for espionage at the Hidden Cloud village. That was something that I didn't look forward to and therefore I could never return to Juuki-no-baachan and Fuido-san or to the Hidden Cloud village ever again.

I lowered my head and tried to fight back the tears that threatened to flow down my cheeks. I never realised how much I have truly missed Juuki-no-baachan and Fuido-san and now I could never see them again. I let out a low sob and then the tears rushed down my face.

"O-Oi…Miss, don't cry! I'm so terribly sorry for what I did and I didn't mean to hurt you. Listen, I will threat you on lunch as soon as you get better and maybe we can become friends?"

"_Friends? But this guy doesn't even know me and he heard the pinkie say that I'm a hostage. Then why isn't he suspicious towards me? I bet that he doesn't like to feel guilty for hurting me……MEN!" _

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead I gave Naruto a weak smile and walked back to the bed. My ribs were killing me and I started to feel tired.

"My my, I must say that I like you're style. I bet that you have curses that are a lot worse than the one's that you just used." I smiled at Tsunade when I lay down and pulled the quilt over me.

"I had a friend back in the Hidden Cloud village that used to curse a lot more then I. He cursed in every sentence and he was the one that taught me." My smiled grew when I thought about Hidan and how he used to yell at Kakuzu while cursing like a sailor. Tsunade's eyes soften. I stiffened when she laid her hands on my damaged area but relaxed when her hands started to glow green and the ticklish, warm feeling spread through my chest and I felt how my ribs slowly started to heal.

"You must teach me some really good curses someday." Tsunade winked and I let out a small laugh.

"Sure, I would love to." I really started to like this woman and we started to talk about various things and enjoyed our conversation when a certain pinkie decided to interrupt us.

"Master Tsunade, I must remind you that this woman is a unknown and unregistered person that may be a threat against our village. She should be put in quarantine for a while until we can decide if we can trust her." I glared at Sakura with open mouth and snarled at her when she smiled mockingly at my expression. Oh, how much I wanted to smack her. Tsunade was quiet for a while and I feared that she was going to accept Sakura's suggestion. Then she suddenly got a smile on her face and she turned and pointed at Naruto, who took a frightened step backwards.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you will look after Honda-san."

"WHAT?!" both me and Naruto shouted and then we glared at each other. Tsunade smiled an evil smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Honda-san will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow and then it will be you're mission to look after her and show her our village. I want you to keep an eye on her since I don't want to throw her in jail. Plus you said that you would threat her on lunch when she got better, right?" Naruto mumbled something and slowly nodded his head. Tsunade smirked and turned around. She walked towards the door and Sakura followed after her. I was sure that she was going to try to make Tsunade change her mind and throw me in jail instead. The door closed, leaving me and Naruto alone together. I sighed and looked over at Naruto.

"Well, let's try and see the good in all this. You can ease you're guilt for giving me broken ribs." I said and tried to cheer him up. He sighed too and gave me a weak smile.

"If I were you, then I should be more worried about my nose then my ribs." I froze in place and felt how a cold hand grabbed my heart. In less than a second I had flow up from the bed and rushed towards the mirror that were standing in the room.

"MY NOOOOSE!!!" I made a noise that sounded like it came from a dying animal and carefully poked the white packaged that was covering my once beautiful nose. I was certain that under all of the bandages there was a nose but the question was, how would it look like? Like a big potato or like a deformed meatball? I whimpered and a depress cloud appeared over my head. Naruto patted my shoulder and tried his best to comfort me.

"Don't worry. Granny Tsunade has fixed you're nose and it looks just like before. But it will be swollen for a couple of weeks so it will looks like you have a giant potato stuck in you're face." Naruto was so focused on trying to "cheer" me up that he didn't notice the deadly and dark aura that was radiating from me. Several veins popped up in my forehead and I clenched my fists. I slowly looked up and Naruto froze in fear when he saw the fire in my eyes.

"You…" I said in a dark low voice and stood up. Fire suddenly burst out from my body and surrounded me. Naruto yelped when his hand were burned. I was so angry that I didn't pay attention that I was actually on fire and that my body didn't seem to become burned from the flames. I raised my hand and clenched it into a fist and snarled at Naruto.

"It was you're god damn fault that my nose was broken and that I had to be taken to god knows where!" I hissed and narrowed my eyes as I stepped closer to him. Fear the wrath of a woman that is surrounded by real flames!

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! I really am!" he said and raised his arms, trying to protect himself for what was about to come. His apologize made me soften a little and I took three deep breaths, trying to calm down. The flames suddenly disappeared and I stood infront of Naruto. With a pat on the head and smile I signalled that the danger was over and that I wasn't angry anymore. Naruto looked confused that I didn't hit him or beat the living hell out of him.

"Apologize accepted, kid. After all, you just wanted to protect you're comrades when you attacked me. I would have done the same thing if I was in you're shoes." I said and smiled at him. First Naruto seemed to stunned to answer me but then he managed to find his voice.

"H-How did you do that? You were on fire!" he said and eyed me with widen and amazed eyes. It was now that I realised that I really had been on fire. Was this one of the Fate-changer features that Orochimaru mentioned? Cooooooool!!

"Honestly, I have no idea." Suddenly I felt uncomfortable with this new discovery of my ability to create fire. I really didn't want Tsunade or the Pinkie to find out about this since they believed that I lacked abilities and therefore they- or Tsunade to be more precisely- didn't see me as a threat towards the village. If they found out that I indeed could do _something_ they would probably kill me or thrown me in jail.

"Ne Naruto…" I spoke slowly and hesitant. Naruto looked up and showed me that he was listening.

"Please don't tell Tsunade or Sakura about this. I don't want to them to see me as a threat to you're village. I swear that I have no intentions to hurt anyone." I said and waited anxiously for his answer. Naruto let out a small laugh and got up from the floor. He scratched the back of his head while grinning at me sheepishly.

"Don't worry, dattebayo! I will not tell them unless you do something against the village." He said and my eyes lighted up.

"Really?" Naruto gave me thumbs up and a flashy grin before he replied.

"Believe it!" he said and I couldn't help myself when I throw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Aw, thank you, Naruto! You're the best!" I backed away and smiled when I saw that his face was slightly red and that he looked unsure on what to do. Aw, isn't he just cute? He really reminds me of Tobi sometimes. Naruto titled his head to the side and eyed me with confused eyes.

"Are you on you're period or something? You are having many mood-swings."

"…………"

I grabbed the poor guy by his collar and glared a hole between his eyes. A vein was visible on my forehead and my left eye was twitching.

"Oh, now you've done it, kiddo! Who the hell is so stupid to ask such an eye-twitching question like that to a woman, huh? For you're information, I'm not on my period and I will not accept such questions in the coming future and-" I suddenly trailed off and froze in place. Naruto looked confused but at the same time relived that I had stopped yelling at him but when he saw my face turn pale, he got a worried look on his face instead.

"Hay-Lin, are you alright?" he hesitated asked me. My eyes widen and I let out a low yelp. My cheeks turned slightly pink when I looked at Naruto. I was mentally arguing with myself if I should just ask _him_ or someone else? I decided it was better if I asked Naruto and try to live with the embarrassment for the rest of my life.

"…um Naruto…do you think that you can rush down to a store in the neighbourhood and buy me something?" I asked, my cheeks turning redder by each second that passed.

"Um,sure. What do you want me to buy?" he asked and smiled at me. I sighed heavily and tried to make this as less embarrassing as I could.

"I need you to buy me a box with tampons. My period started just now." I said and watched how Naruto became pale in the face. I sighed again and tried to stop myself from blushing any more. Well, life is truly greeeat, don't you think?

* * *

I was officially bored to a point that even staring at ants would have been more fun then to be stuck here in this room. Even if I hadn't been stuck here more than a day I hated this place with passion! Tsunade had threatened to tie me to the bed if I didn't stop walking around. This earned her a stream of the most powerful curses that I could think of, but Tsunade had just grabbed a notebook and started to write down every curse that I had used. So now I was tied to my bed and could only walk around when a nurse came and helped me to the bathroom only to later tie me to the bed again.

I was mentally cursing and thinking of all kinds of ways to torture the woman that I was certain was the devil in human disguise, when the door to the room suddenly burst opened and reviled a smirking Naruto. After the "tampon incident" Naruto and I had became real close. Yesterday after he had been at the store and I had paid the toilet an urgent visit, we had talked for hours. Naruto was a sweet kid and he made me laugh countless of times when he told me all about the pranks he used to pull when he was a kid. He promised me to take me to his favourite restaurant Ichiraku ramen, when I was sign out from the hospital. That was today!

"Ready to go, Hay-Lin?" he asked me and I gave him a big grin and nodded my head vigorously. I was about to sit up when the chain that was locked around my right wrist stopped me. I titled my head and gave Naruto a sweet smile.

"Naruto-kun, can you help me get this chain off me?" I asked him in a whiny tone. I know, I know, Mood-swings! Curse this unfair ability to bleed from you're private regions every single damn month! But since Naruto know about my…"cough cough" little "problem" he just smiled back and unleash me from that damn chain. I swear Tsunade is a psychopath!

Happy with being free at last I quickly got up from the bed and did a little victory dance. Naruto coughed to gain my attention and handed me some clothes. My old ones had been so dirty that Tsunade had consider them as a threat towards my health, but Naruto had been kind enough to borrow some clothes from a friend of his. I picked up the indigo sweater and raised it infront of my face. It was an ordinary sweater that looked like it was in my seize. Whoever Naruto borrowed this from she sure must have had a quite large chest. I mean, the sweater was a little loose over my chest and I have always thought that I was quite developed in that area. This girl must have breast in the seize of Pamela Anderson! The pants were black but they were a little tight over my bottom, but I could pull them on with a little force. When they were on they weren't tight and they didn't look tight either. When I was fully dressed I walked out from the bathroom – No, I didn't change infront of Naruto, you perverts!- and throw the white nightdress over my shoulder, grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him out from the room while whistling a happy tone. I gave the nurse a death glare when she –according to me- took too long time with finding all the papers that Naruto needed to sign in order to get me out from this hell hole. When the nurse finally had found all of the damn papers and Naruto had sign them, I quickly rushed out from the hospital with Naruto close behind me. I opened the doors and took three steps out. Freedom at last!!

Fresh air meets my lungs and I let out a contempt sigh. The sun was warm towards my skin and wherever I looked there were all kinds of shops that were filled with people. It had been along time since I had been in a village, so right now I was enjoying the view like a fish in the water. The smell of food made my stomach growl and drool made its way out from the corner of my mouth. Naruto grinned at me and titled his head.

"Hungry?" he asked in a mocking tone and let out a small laugh when I gave him a begging puppy look.

"Can we go to that restaurant now? Pleeeeease?" I asked him in a begging tone.

Oh, good Lord, how much I wished that my period was over, already. I was always so…so…sensitive when I was on my period. Thank the Heavens that Naruto seemed to enjoy hanging out with me even if I was acting a little bit weird. He gave me a sweet smile and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go to Ichiraku ramen, dattebayo!" He said and started to run through the crowds with me tangling along behind him. I was laughing and I could hear some angry voices shout after us but the feeling to run around in the free was so overwhelming that I didn't care if I acted like a child. This was fun!

When we stopped outside a street-restaurant we were panting and laughing like maniacs.

"Wow, thank you, Naruto." I said and gave him a warm smile. Naruto titled his head to the side and looked confused at me.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making me laugh and for taking care of me. Even if I'm a real pain in the ass in my current state." I said and added a laugh at the last part. Naruto's cheeks became a little pink and he scratched the back of his head while grinning rowdy.

"No problem, Hay-Lin. I'm glad that you like to have me as you're guide. Now, let's go inside! I want you to meet my other friends." He said and stepped inside of the restaurant. I gulped nervously. Meeting Naruto's friends somehow made me feel nervous but how bad could it be?

I took a determinant step inside and the sight that meet me made a warm smile spread across my face and the nervousness that I had felt disappeared. Surrounded by a group of teenagers, Naruto were laughing and greeted all of them with a smile. An old man and a young woman were smiling at him behind the ordering-desk. Naruto turned around and smiled when he spotted me. He waved his hand, signalling at me to come closer. I smiled nervously when I approached the group and all of them looked up and eyed me with curious eyes. Naruto turned around and gave all of them a happy smile.

"Everyone, this is Hay-Lin Honda. She was kidnapped by Orochimaru and later rescued by us. She will be staying in our village with me as her guardian and guide. Hay-Lin, these are my friends and I promise you that they are a lot nicer than they looks."

"Oi, Naruto. Watch you're tongue or I will rip it out." A guy dressed in a black jacket with a fish net top underneath it and black pants, glared at Naruto. He had brown spiky hair and two red strips tattooed in his face. He kind of reminded me of a dog since he had fangs and sharp nails. When I spotted something large covered with white fur under his feet's – he wore black ninja sandals for the person that wants to know- on the floor, I took a frighten step backwards.

"_Nice, eh? That guy has a friggin' giant dog as his bodyguard!" _The boy turned his head and stared at me for a while until he stood up and extended his hand at me. He gave me a warm smile and when I grabbed his hand and shook it, I was smiling as well.

"Nice to meet you, Hay-Lin! My name is Kiba and this is Akamaru." The giant dog let out a bark at me and I bowed my head politely. Kiba turned around and pointed at a guy that were dressed in a light green coat and a dark green sweater with high collar that covered almost his whole face. The black sunglasses he wore made it impossible to read his face expression and he somewhat reminded me of Kakuzu who also liked to cover his face. The guy wore green pants and the usual ninja sandals. There was a girl sitting beside him. She was dressed in a white/purple jacket and blue pants and on her feet's she wore more feminine sandals than the other boys. She had long indigo hair and pale eyes. When I looked at her forehead protector that was tied around her neck I realized that this was the girl that Naruto must have borrowed the clothes from. Her chest was indeed in the same league as Pamela Anderson. The girl looked at me shyly and fidget with her fingers when she noticed that Naruto were smiling at her with a light blush on his cheeks. I looked back and forth between the shy girl and the smiling blonde. A devilish smile appeared on my face.

"_Who knew that the knucklehead had a girlfriend? Well, they look like the perfect couple to me." _I snapped out from my thoughts when I heard Kiba speak to me.

"These are my teammates, Shino and Hinata." He said. I bowed my head politely and gave them a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you." I said and saw how Shino bowed his head in a greeting and how Hinata took a deep breath before she spoke.

"N-n-nice to meet y-you to, H-Honda-san." She shutter shyly and smiled at me. Felling old with being called Honda-san, I smiled a even more warmer smile –wait, is that even possible?- towards Hinata and titled my head to the side.

"Please, call me Hay-Lin, Hinata. I'm not used to use honorific's so I hope it is okay that I just call you by you're names?" I asked them and saw to my great happiness that Kiba and Hinata –I'm not sure about Shino since I couldn't see his face- smiled at me and nodded their heads. Well, that was three of them and now it's only seven more to go! I turned around and smiled at the next three persons. A girl that had long blonde hair and a blue eye –her right eye was covered by her long hair- stood up and smiled at me. I gapped at her and had to fight back the rising laughter that threatened to break free from my throat.

"_Holy shit! Is that Deidara?!"_ When I looked closer I could see that this was indeed a girl and since I had seen Deidara shirtless – Oh, the mental damaged- I came to the conclusion that this was not Deidara but if Deidara _were_ a girl, then I'm certain that he would look like this. The girl was dressed in a short purple vest that ended above her belly and a short purple skirt. She wore black ninja sandals.

"Hey! My name is Yamanaka Ino but you can call me Ino-chan or just Ino." I smiled at her and shook her hand. I had only known this girl for less than a second but she had already made me laugh and that ability was something that I absolutely loved in people. Ino turned her head and pointed at the two guys that were sitting behind her. One of them had black spiky hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. He reminded me of a pineapple but I kept that for myself. He wore a jounin vest and a grey sweater and a fishnet top underneath it. He was also wearing grey pants and grey sandals. But the thing with this guy was that he looked tired and bored. The other guy beside him was munching on chips and I raised a brow when I saw that he was a little…chubby. I thought that ninjas had to stay in shape but apparently I had been wrong. He had long spiky brown hair and two red swirls on both his cheeks. He wore a long red sweater but on his chest he wore something that looked like armour. He wore grey pants and the black ninja sandals. He looked up from his bag of chips and smiled warmly at me.

"_Big stomach and apparently a big heart." _I thought and my smile softened.

"The lazy head is Shikamaru and the guy that eats chips is Chouji." Ino said and the guys bowed their heads towards me.

"Nice to meat you, Hay-Lin. You look a little thin so I suggest that you try and gain some weight. Then you will recover better from you're traumatic experience as Orochimaru's prisoner." said Chouji and I gave him a smile. Yep, he definitely had a big heart. Shikamaru looked at Chouji and sighed.

"Even though it's troublesome to even bother, let her greet the others first before you say to her that she is thin." I sweatdropped when I heard him speak. Even his voice sounded tired! What a lazy guy. I managed to smile at him before I turned around to greet the last three persons. Suddenly a guy was standing infornt of me. He was way to close and he was invading my personal space. The first thing I noticed was that he had really thick eyebrows and that his hair was cut in a page looking hairstyle. He was wearing a jounin vest but beneath it he wore a green spandex suit. It looked quite tight and I tired to not look down but it was too late. He wore orange legwarmers around his small- legs and to my great relief the suit were not so tight lower down. I returned to look at his face and was caught up in a staring contest with him. Suddenly he took a step back –Thank heavens!- and gave me thumbs up and a flashy grin that almost blinded me. He's smile was shining! It was really shining!

"What a youthful new friend you have, Naruto-kun. But she looks a little pale. She needs a refreshing meal and then a good exercise so that her youthfulness returns to her eyes." He said in an enthusiastic tone. I took a frightened step backward when flames burst out from his eyes. This guy looked like he was pumped to maximum.

"I will train her and make her youthful side bloom like a sakura tree during spring time." he shouted and I took another frightened step backwards. Then suddenly I was rescued by a girl that smacked him on the head.

"Knock it of, Lee! You're scaring her!" I breathed out in relive and looked at my savvier. She had brown hair that was tied up in two buns on her head. She wore a white sweater and red pants. She wore flip flops on her foots and her brown eyes looked into mine with an apologetic look.

"Sorry if he scared you. He's harmless, just…pumped up." the girl said and I smiled at her.

"No need to apologize. Nice to meet you…um…?" I trailed of when I remembered that I didn't know her name.

"My name is Tenten. Nice to meet you too! The guy behind me is Neji." I looked over Tenten's shoulder and meet the same pale eyes as Hinata had. This guy had long brown hair tied back by a ribbon. He wore a white sweater and a black sash around his waist. He was also wearing black pants and the usual black ninja sandals. He looked up and bowed his head politely and then returned to his food. Okay, he is probably a member of the infamous "I'm much better than you and therefore I don't have to waist my precious time on you" group that you just wanted to knock unconscious. When I had given Neji one of my famous glares, I turned my head to greet on the last two people.

Sakura's gaze meets mine and we both nodded towards the other before we totally ignored each other. She had apparently not gotten over the fact that I wasn't thrown in jail and that Tsunade seemed to like me. I didn't like her cause she was mean and she had given me death glares as soon as she entered my room to give me food yesterday. The guy next to her was the one that I laid my attention on. He was smiling at me but his smile felt so unreal and false that I froze in place and eyed him suspiciously. His smile reminded me of the criminals I used to interrogate back in my world. They always smiled but behind that smiling facade laid lies. This guy had black hair and black eyes. He looked strangely pale almost like he had been sick for a long time. He wore a grey sweater and black pants. It almost seemed like he had a day of since he seemed to be casual-dressed. He was still smiling at me and I decided to smile back. We were smiling at each other for a long time until Naruto decided to interrupt our smiling contest.

"Hay-Lin, this is Sai. He is mine and Sakura's teammate. He is not as creepy as he looks like." He said. I bowed my head politely and waited for him to say something. When he then spoke up I was surprised to hear that his voice was soft and gentle.

"Excuse me but can you tell me how such an ugly bitch as yourself could get kidnapped by Orochimaru? You must be really weak."

"…………" My mouth was opened and my eyes were wide while my brain registered everything that Sai just had said. Bitch? Ugly? Weak?.................................................DIE, MOTHER FUCKER! DIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!

Fire surrounded me once again, only that this time the flames were blue. With a snarl I was standing close infront of Sai and I grabbed his collar and lifted him up. My eyes were burning and I growled at him.

"..Say?!" Sai became even paler when he saw the murderous glint in my eyes and he started to shutter out an apology. Hah! As if I will accept an apology from a creep like him!

"_Stupid mood-swings making me so sensitive. Even though I don't like to be called ugly or a bitch, I shouldn't scare a kid to death. It's best to accept his apology and try to calm down." _

I waited until I had heard the fully apology and then the flames disappeared and I dropped Sai on the ground.

"_Deep breaths, Honda. Deeeeeeeeep breaths…" _I really whished my period was over soon. It's was really annoying to have these mood-swings all the time and try to kill every person that happens to say something inappropriate to me. I guess I need to learn how to control my temper when I get the chance.

I froze when I realised that not only had I made a very bad first impression on Naruto's teammate –even though he started it!- but I have also revealed my secret about creating fire. I slowly turned around and meet the shocked faces of the others. Only Sakura didn't look shocked, she was instead smiling devilishly and I knew that my time had come. Great, and I haven't even got something to eat yet! Suddenly Lee was standing infront of me and he held one of my hands between his.

"The power of youth is stronger in you than I ever could imagine. The will of fire was so strong that it surrounded you're body! You are a truly amazing woman, Hay-Lin-chan!"

"_Huh?....." _When everyone else in the restaurant started to laugh –Even Neji!- I could almost see the questioningmarks that popped up over my head. I titled my head to the side and watched Lee and the others with a confused look. They weren't afraid or found it disturbing that my whole body suddenly were surrounded by blue flames? Okay, these people sure are a weird bunch. But the look on Sakura's face made me smirk and I stuck out my tongue at her. She looked furious but I could care less about that pinkie. Suddenly she stood up and pointed at me.

"Can't you guys see that she is a threat against our village? We must tell the Hokage about this so that Hay-Lin can be put in jail and interrogated." She said and waited for group's respond. First there was silence but then they chuckled at her and Ino patted the depressed pinkie on her shoulder.

"Geez, Sakura. Calm down! Hay-Lin just gave Sai what he deserved. She didn't hurt anyone and if she would ever try to do so, Naruto will take her down." She said. I sweatdropped when I heard about the whole "Naruto can take her down" part since I deep inside of me knew that it was true. Being defeated by a teenager was not something that I wanted to experience since my pride was too big for that.

Suddenly my stomach growled. My cheeks redden when the other burst out laughing. Naruto grinned at me and pushed me towards an empty seat between him and Ino. I sat down and picked up the menu but didn't have the chance to read it through until Naruto took it from me.

"No need to read that. You just must test their beef-ramen. It's the best ramen in the whole world, dattebayo!" I smiled when I remembered Juuki-no-baachan's delicious beef-ramen back at the Hidden Cloud village. I was curios if this ramen could possibly beat hers. Well, I guess there is only one way to find out.

"Old man, one large bowl with beef-ramen, please!" I shouted.

"Roger that!"

During the time I waited for my food I started to talk with the others. They were very curios about my past and when I told them that I was from the Hidden Cloud village they immediately started to ask me tons of questions about the village since none of them had been there before. We laughed and enjoyed the conversation. I found out that Hinata and Neji were cousins and that explained why they had exactly the same eyes. They came from one of Konoha's eldest clan's, the Hyuuga clan. They had a special blood trait named Byakugan. That allowed them a 360 degrees sight. The more I heard Hinata and Neji speak about the Byakugan the more impressed I became. It was truly amazing.

Lee was talking non stop about some guy named Gai-sensei and how this man was the one that could make me become "youthful" again. Ino and Sakura were bickering about everything between heaven and earth but I must say that I liked Ino more and more because she could really piss Sakura off and that was funny as hell! I really started to like all of them. Even Neji wasn't so bad once you get pass his cold side. I even made him laugh when I told him about the shopping trip me and my friends from the Hidden Cloud village had been on –even if my friends in reality were Akatsuki members- and how me and my female friend had torture the poor males with taking three hours on us for deciding on which clothes that we were going to buy.

Tenten nearly fell of her chair because she was laughing so hard when I told her about the day when my friends had been sick and I had to take care of them and how that ended up with that I had to do the Heimlich manoeuvre on one of them since I had by accident stuck a thermometer so far down in his throat that it had stucked.

After that I had ended my storytelling with telling them about the time when one of my male friends had tripped and accidently kissed me and how I then had chased him around the whole village while throwing kunains and shurikens after him, everyone dried the tears that had formed when they had laughed at my story. Hinata regained her breath first and smiled at me.

"I-I-It seems l-like you and y-y-you're friends d-did a-a lot of f-funny t-things together. Y-You must m-miss you're h-home village" She said. I chuckled and swallowed the last noodle of my beef-ramen. This ramen sure was good but not as good as Juuki-no-baachan's.

"Yeah, we did a lot of crazy things back in the Hidden Cloud village." I mumbled and my face saddens when a sting in my heart reminded me of the Akatsuki, Fuido-san and Juuki-no-baachan and how much I truly missed them. Naruto seemed to notice that I was feeling down about being reminded of my old home and quickly hurried to change topic.

"Ne Hay-Lin, what did you think about the ramen? Admit, it was the best in ramen that you have eaten in the whole world, dattebayo!" I let out a small laugh at his childish behaviour and decided it was best to be honest at him.

"This ramen was indeed extremely good but I have tasted a bowl with best beef-ramen that is even greater. It was made by a old woman named Hokaze Juuki." I said and smiled proudly when I remembered how Juuki-no-baachan had taught me how to create that delicious beef-ramen. A sudden gasp made me turn my head and look at the old man that ow the restaurant and that had made my bowl with ramen. He looked at me with a shock written in his face.

"Do you know Hokaze Juuki and Hokaze Fuido?" he asked me and I smiled softly when memories from my time with the old couple came back.

"Yep, you could say that they adopted me when I was a kid. Since Orochimaru kidnapped me I haven't been able to see them. Say, old man, do you know Fuido-san and Juuki-no-baachan?" I asked him and saw how the young woman laid a hand on the old man's shoulder in an easing gesture. The man's face saddens and he looked at me with sorrowful and pitiful eyes. I felt how a cold hand grabbed my heart. Naruto and the other looked back and forth between the old man and me with confused faces. Something was very wrong.

"I'm so sorry to say this but Fuido and Juuki…-" The old man trailed of and looked down at the ground. I slowly stood up and grabbed his cheek and gently made him look me in the eyes again. With begging eyes I made him continue.

"Juuki was my beloved sister." He said in a raspy voice and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you mean by _was_?" I asked him. I suspected what he was about to say but I refused to accept it. Fuido-san and Juuki-no-baachan….they couldn't be…………NO!

"Fuido and my sister were killed four weeks ago when their restaurant was attacked by ninjas from an enemy village in southern Grass country. They killed everyone in the restaurant and burned the place to the ground." The old man burst out in tears and I just stared at him with eyes that were widening in horror. Everything around me seemed to blur and I noticed that it was thanks to the tears that were rushing down my face. I didn't even notice when Ino embraced me and started to whisper soothing words in order to ease my pain. Hinata stood beside us and tried her best to comfort me as well but I couldn't stop crying. It felt like someone had ripped out a big part of my heart and it hurt so damn much! I let out a weak whimper and Ino started to rub my back.

They were gone…Juuki-no-baachan…Fuido-san…the restaurant…Everything was gone…They were killed by an enemy village from south. Then a terrible thought hit me. What if it had been Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan that had killed them after they had knocked me unconscious that evening? Were Juuki-no-baachan's and Fuido-san's murderers some of the people that I had started to love like a family? No, I won't believe it! They couldn't have killed them. They promised me before they knocked me out that they would spare them. Kakuzu and Sasori always keep their promise that is one thing I'm certain of! But why would ninjas from an enemy village kill Fuido-san and Juuki-no-baachan? Was it because of money? Or did they know something about Fuido-san's travel to another world? Well, I guess it doesn't matter now…They are dead and I failed to protect them. Heavy tears were slowly making their way down my face and I brought up my hands and let out a devastated cry.

Naruto's voice was heard somewhere in the distance. He said something about taking me back to the hospital. I was too shocked by the news of Fuifo and Juuki's death that I didn't had the strength to argue. With the help from Naruto and Hinata, they managed to pull me up from the chair and lead me out from the restaurant. I was grateful that they helped me because my legs felt like jelly and they couldn't carry my weight. Plus I couldn't see anything because of the tears that blocked my sight.

The tears were now slowly running down my face and suddenly the whole sky darkened and rain started to pour down. It was like the sky was mourning about my loss. I sniffed and didn't even try to fight back the tears that started to flow up again. Suddenly Naruto and Hinata stopped and I slowly raised my head to find out why. There was a young man dressed in a white robe standing in our way. The wind blow in his red messy hair and his aquamarine eyes were staring emotionless at me and Naruto but I noticed a small smile on his face. Who was this kid? Even though he was smiling, why were his eyes looking so…sad?

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto." He said with an emotionless voice. His voice made me shudder. It sounded so cold yet so sad. Why is he sounding sad? This made me want to throw my arms around his neck and comfort him since I know how it felt at the moment to be sad but I decided that it was a rather stupid idea since he then would probably think that I was crazy. Naruto grinned at the young man and raised a hand in greeting.

"Hello yourself……Sabaku no Gaara."

* * *

ME: OMG! It's him! It's him! It's Gaaaaaaaaaara!!!! "SQUEALS!!!" OMFG! I can't believe this! Gaara is in my story! Awesome!!!! Damn, I'm good!

Okay, idiotic moment over. Sorry for the delay, people but school is killing me right now. I will try and up-date as soon as I can and if some of you wonder when the Akatsuki will make their appearance in the story again I'm afraid that you have to wait until chapter 22.

Let's all share a quiet moment for Juuki and Fuido. These two brave persons were both kind-hearted and brave. "SOB, SOB!!" TT_TT R.I.P Fuido and Juuki!

Please be so kind and review because it makes me feel happy and fuzzy inside :D! See ya all next time!

**Next time on Love is just a lie: Sabaku no Gaara**


	21. Sabaku no Gaara

Helloooooooo everyone!!! I'm back with a new chapter with Hay-Lin and the gang. I know that some of you wants the Akatsuki back but fear not my youthful readers! (OMFG! I'm sounding like Lee and Gai O_O' ) The Akatsuki will be back very soon. In the next chapter actually ^-^ So be patient and don't hate me -_-¨¨ Well, enough with this…**LET'S ROCK & ROLL, DATTEBAYO!!! **(Not Naruto too!!)

* * *

**Chapter 21: Sabaku no Gaara**

"_Gaara?" _

I eyed the red haired boy in front of me. The rain and my tears made it quite hard for me to take a good look at him but something told me that something strange was up with this kid. I saw that he turned his head and looked at Hinata. Her grasp around my arm suddenly tightened and I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes. She was staring at her feet and seemed to refuse to look at the teenager in front of her.

"Hinata-san…" Gaara said and bowed his head politely. Hinata stiffened and looked up and meet his intensive gaze. She gulped before she quickly lowered her head, her cheeks slightly pink.

"H-H-Hello…K-Kazekage-sama." She mumbled shyly and her blush became redder. I knitted my brow together in confusion. What was up with Hinata? I thought she and Naruto was a couple or at least that they were dating. Had I been mistaking? And did Hinata address him as Kazekage? Didn't that mean that he was the leader of the Hidden Sand village, also called Sunagakure? But he's so young!

The rain kept pouring down and I was sure that I and the others would catch a nasty cold if we didn't take shelter. I relished myself from Hinata's and Naruto's grasps and took a step forward. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder and gave my two new friends a warm smile.

"I'm sure that you three want to talk about stuff so I will be heading back to the hospital. Thank you for helping me and for comforting me." Hinata looked at me with wide eyes. She seemed terrified at the thought of being left alone with Naruto and Gaara because she took two quick steps at me and grabbed my arm. She held it in a firm grasp when she turned her head and looked at Naruto.

"I-I will take Hay-Lin t-to the h-hospital. Y-You can catch up later if you want." She said and then she started to drag be away from the two young men. Naruto turned his head and for me it looked like he wanted to stop her but a look from Gaara stopped him. I raised an eyebrow in confusion when I saw that Naruto gave him a pity look.

I turn my head and looked at Hinata. I was impressed that she didn't have shutter so much when she had talked to Naruto back there. Hinata seemed to be deep in thought because she didn't have that warm smile that she had had back at the restaurant. What the hell is happening? Did Naruto and Gaara had something going on?............OMFG! What if Naruto is gay and that Gaara guy is his boyfriend?!

"_Nah, I don't think that's right. Remember that he talked about how he used to love that pinkie yesterday." _

Yes, he said he _used_ to love the pinkie but what if he then realised his undying passion against boys?! What if my new friend really was gay? Well, I'm not saying that I have something against boy x boy relationship but the truth about Naruto's sexual orientation had came as a big shock.

"_Don't jump to conclusions now, Honda! You have no proof that Naruto really is gay. You should ask someone before you start to drag conclusions."_

Hmmmm…the smarter part of my brain has a point. But who should I ask?

"H-Hay-Lin, we're here." I snapped out from my thoughts when I looked up ahead and saw that we was indeed standing infront of the hospital. Then I remembered Hinata. I turned my head and looked at her and after a while a devilish grin spread across my face.

"_Hinata……SHE'S PERFECT!" _In order to ask her about Naruto's sexual orientation, I needed to talk to Hinata in private and as God himself was curios about the really truth about Naruto, the whole sky opened up even more to let the whole sky drop all of its rain down on us and to make it even more better, a big lightening lightened up the sky.

"Hinata, it's not safe for you to walk home right now. Come inside and you can stay in my room if you want to." I said and smiled at her. First Hinata seemed to swallow the bait because her eyes lightened up in relive but the she suddenly frowned.

"Hay-Lin, didn't you get sign-out from the hospital today?" I titled my head to the side and felt irritation grow inside of me. What was the point of asking that?

"Yeah, so?" Hinata sighed and looked at me.

"That means that you don't have the room anymore. The hospital signed you out!"

"………" I wanted to beat myself senseless for my stupidity. Of course I couldn't go back to the hospital if I had been sign out! But then a stupid idea hit me and I grabbed Hinata's shoulders. Her eyes widen and she looked nervous when a maniac grin appeared in my face.

"H-H-Hay-Lin, w-what..-"

"Hinata, I want you to use you're Juuken on me!" I said and my green eyes stared into her pales one's intensely. She gasped and took two quick steps backwards.

"I-I-I can't do that!" she said in a horrified tone. I just titled my head to the side and decided that it was time to use some drastic measures. I pretended to sigh in frustration and then I turn around and looked up at the sky.

"I guess it's true what they say about you then." I said in an emotionless tone. I noticed that Hinata froze behind me.

"What are you talking about?" she said and I smirked when I heard that she wasn't shuttering. That means that I've got her attention. I grimaced and prepared myself for the pain that was about to come before I turned around and smiled innocently at Hinata.

"They say that you're a pathetic weakling that should give up on being a ninja. They say that you're so weak that you got you're ass kicked by your own cousin and younger sister that should be weaker than you. Now I have proof on that Hyuuga Hinata is a- OUFF!"

Pain spread through my body when Hinata forced her chakra into me. Earlier Naruto had told me about Hinata and how much she hated to be called weak. In fact she became so angry when someone called her weak that she used to beat them senseless. Luckily, Hinata didn't do that to me. When she realised that she had used Juuken on me she took a frighten step backwards and couver her mouth with her hands. I coughed up some blood but other than that I'm 100% functional.

"Oh, H-Hay-Lin, I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't m-mean to..-"she trailed of when she heard me chuckle and I gave her a weak smile.

"It's me who should apologize for saying such mean words to you. I lied so that you could use you're Juuken on me. Now you can take me inside and we can get ourselves some shelter and I can get myself a place to stay for the night." Hinata stared at me like I had got myself a second head. Then she shook her head and led me inside the hospital. I was limping and I felt a massive pain in my ribs but I guess that I should just blame myself for that lame idea. Sometimes I'm really a big idiot. Before we had reached the reception Hinata let out a soft giggle.

"You're really weird Hay-Lin but I guess that's what makes you so funny." She whispered at me and I grinned at her.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself, Hinata." I said and together we burst out laughing, but then I had to abruptly stop because the pain got worse. Well, sometimes I guess I have my bright moments. Even if they always is about me doing something incredibly stupid…

Tsunade had not been happy when she got to the hospital and found out that I had caused more damaged on my already damaged ribs. When she demanded an explanation I had just told her that I had walked right into a big pole. When I suggested that they should build more cuddlesome poles, she started to curse at me and I noticed to my great surprise and satisfaction that she were using the same curses that she had written down from the cursers I had used earlier.

Tsunade had been kind enough to once again heal my ribs and she even fixed my nose so now I didn't have to wear that bandaged anymore. My nose didn't look to bad either. It was just a little swollen but more than that it looked just like before. Hinata and I had been talking for hours after Tsunade had left. I had asked her about Gaara to gain some more information about him in order to get closer to Naruto's secret. Hinata had rant over and over again about how great he was as Kazekage and how much he had helped his village. I could only smile and nod when I saw how happy yet sad Hinata seemed when she talked about him. Was there something about Gaara that Hinata was hiding from me?

Sadly the rain stopped and Hinata quickly walked to the door and excused herself for leaving in a hurry. She explained that her father was certainly worried so she needed to go home. Just when she had walked out from my room I remembered that I had forgot to ask her about Naruto's sexual orientation so at the moment I was surrounded by a dark depression cloud.

"I can't believe that I went through all that trouble and then I forgot to ask her. Now I will never find out!" I said and growled angrily. How could I be so stupid and forget about something important as that?!

Oh,well. I guess it's nothing I can do about it now. Fuido-san always said to not cry over spilled milk. I suddenly froze when I thought back at the old man and his wife. That's right……Fuido-san and Juuki-no-baachan are dead…They were killed by ninjas…From an enemy village in the southern Grass country.

I slowly sat up in my bad and got up. I walked to the big window in the room and looked out. It was dark now but the lights were still on in almost every shop. Parents and their children were walking hand in hand as they passed the gates to the hospital. Suddenly I felt very lonely and tears burned in my eyes. I had lost so much during these two years that I have been in this world. First my real family back in my world that I will never see again. Then I lost both Fuido-san and Juuki-no-baachan and one of my best friends, Takida. When I finally had found a third family, they were taking from me as well.

By now thick tears were running down my face. I sniffed and tried to dry my tears but to no vain. They kept coming and suddenly the sky darkened and the rain poured down from the sky once again.

"They sure has strange weather here.." I mumbled and saw how every family started to run in order to get away from the rain.

"_They are surly heading home to eat dinner or something." _

I saw how a man picked up his daughter and carried her in his arms while running down the street. A woman was running beside the man and I could see the loving smile she gave him. I felt a sharp sting in my heart as I watched this heart warming scene. I started to think about _that _thing. You know, the thing about starting a family of my own. I had never thought so much about getting married or giving birth to children. I had never met a guy that I could think spending the rest of my life with. I was one of those who just wanted to experience marriage once in my life. If I were getting married then it should happen one time only and with a man I truly loved with all my heart. I didn't want to go through some troublesome divorce or something. I wanted to live my life with a man that loves me and a bunch of kids. I honestly love kids and I would gladly squish out at least three or four. The problem was that I needed to find myself a guy that was either stupid or brain damaged enough that he wanted to live the rest of his miserable life together with me.

The sky cleared up and I noticed that my tears had stopped. The full moon peered behind the clouds and it lightened up my room. It was really late but I wasn't tired. It was so warm in the room that I almost chocked. I opened the window and the lukewarm wind cooled down my body. I noticed that it was a ladder standing on the outside next to my window and that it lead up to the roof. Another crazy idea hit me. I quickly grabbed the black pants and the blue sweater that Hinata had given me and changed into these instead of that ugly hospital sleepwear that the nurse had given me earlier. Then I pulled my hair backwards in a low ponytail so that my hair wouldn't fall into my eyes. I slowly got up on the sill and then I slowly reached out at the ladder. With an awesome flexibility -If I do say that myself- I managed to jump on the ladder and then I froze. I started to curse like an sailor and wanted to beat myself senseless.

"_HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET THAT YOU ARE TERRIFIED OF HEIGHTS?!!?" _My whole body was shaking and I was so shocked over my own stupidity that I didn't notice a dark shadow watching my every move from the edge of the hospital roof.

AH, shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit…How the hell am I supposed to get down from here. My body refused to move an inch and I was to damn scare to even dare to open my eyes. I'm the world's biggest idiot in history! How the hell was I able to forget that I'm absolutely terrified of heights? I have been afraid of being high up since I was little! I blame everything that has happen today for my temporarily madness and prays to the Lord that he will send a guardian angel to save me from this cruelly unfair fate.

Suddenly I could hear a swishing sound and I dared to peer an eye open. The sight that meets my eye made me drop my jaw.

"_Sand?" _

That's right, folks, sand! The sand looked like it had a mind of its own because before I could blink, the sand had formed into a big hand and grabbed me around my waist. It tried to pull me away from the ladder but I had a real strong grasp around it.

"Noooo!! Let go of me!" The sand hand loosened its hold but then it suddenly tightened it and with a powerful yank, it made me let go of the ladder.

"Nyuuuuu!!! I'm gonna die!" I was kicking furiously in the air as the big sand hand dragged me up towards the roof. I glanced down and when I saw how far up from the ground I was, my face turned white and my heart skipped a beat in sheer horror and I closed my eye quickly. I started to mentally curse the Lord for misunderstanding my request. What kind of an idiotic guardian angel did he send me? I wanted to be back at solid ground not being pulled up even higher! Is this my punishment for cursing? Because if it is then I'm swearing that I will stop immediately and only use words as Shoot, Snap and Darn.

While I was trying to make the Lord forgive my sins, I was unaware of that I was now sitting at the top of the roof beside a dark figure. When I noticed that the sand had relished me and that I was sitting down instead of flowing around in the air I opened my eyes and looked around questionably. At my right side I could see the roof tops and if I looked straight ahead I could see the full moon in all it's graze. It was really beautiful and I managed to smile a weak shaky smile. A cough made me spin my head and look at my left side and I let out a yelp when I saw who was sitting beside me.

"G-Gaara?!" Aquamarine eyes meet my wide green one's as we stared at each other for awhile. I could now get a better look at him and it was now I noticed the tattoo he had on the left side of his forehead. It was a kanji symbol that I believed symbolized Love or something in that direction. I must have been staring at his face because he suddenly narrowed his eyes at me and let out a sigh in annoyance.

"If I had known that you would be staring at me then I would have let you stay at that ladder." He said and once again his cold voice made me shiver. I recalled that Hinata had addressed him as Kazekage-sama and I realised that I had been rude to address him using only his name and no honorific's. If there was something that I had learned from Pein, it was that the people with much power wanted to be addressed with respect. Time to put on my polite side!

"I-I'm sorry Kazekage-sama! I didn't mean to stare at you."

"But yet you did." He said in an emotionless tone and I kept quiet. Instead I decided to watch the full moon. It sure was beautiful and my face softened when I thought back at how me and my mother used to watch the full moon together when I was little. Gaara's voice suddenly interrupted my memories.

"You were the one that Hinata walked away with." He said

"Yeah, that was me. I don't think that I have introduced myself. My name is Hay-Lin and I'm a friend to Naruto." I said and gave him a big smile. He just looked at me with an emotionless expression and then looked at the moon again.

"Hn." He said. Somehow this guy reminded me of someone else I know that also used to be emotionless and answer with an "Hn". There was silence between us and I started to fell uncomfortable. It was apparently up to me to find a topic. Suddenly I remembered about my suspicions about him and Naruto. I had no the best chance to find out the truth but the question was how? I guess I will improvise and see what results it gives me. I nervously cleared my throat to gain his attention and when I was sure that I had it I started my interrogation.

"Are you also a friend of Naruto?"

"Hn."

"Have you known him for long?"

"Hn."

"I haven't known him for so long but he sure can make you laugh, don't you think?"

"Hn."

"It sure is nice up here! Do you use to sit here often?"

"Hn."

"Naruto told me that you're the Kazekage. Is it funny?"

"Hn."

"I've never been in Suna before but Naruto told me that it is very beautiful at sunset. Do you like sunsets?"

"Hn."

"I always wanted to go on vacation to a warm place. Is it warm in Suna?

"Hn."

"Naruto told me that there is a good candy shop that serves really good sweets. Do you like sweets?"

"Hn."

"Naruto sure is a nice guy, don't you think?"

"Hn." I felt how a vein popped up on my forehead and how anger started to rose quickly in my chest. Curse these mood-swings! I can't scream at the Kazekage, he will kill me!

"I'm not sure if he has a girlfriend, do you know if he has someone that he likes?" One more of those Hn's and I will kill him!

"………Hn."

"_GAAAAH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" _My left eye was twitching when I turned my head and looked at Gaara.

"Can't you say something other than Hn? It's really annoying!" Gaara turned his head and looked at me and I realised that I had gone too far. He's gonna kill me! But Gaara just seemed to content himself with just giving me a death glare.

"Can't you shut up? You talk too much." He said and I gulped at the cold tone he used. I lowered my head and averted my gaze from his face.

"Sorry, I'm just curios since it seems like Hinata know you from before." I don't know why but that made Gaara turns his head and look at me with interest.

"Do you know Hinata?" he asked me and I eyed him oddly.

"…um…well, we meet this day but we talked for hours so I guess I know a little about her." I said unsure and suddenly Gaara grabbed my hand and made me look him deep into the eyes.

"Did Hinata mention something about me?" he asked me. Suddenly it hit me like an arrow that hits its target.

"Gaa- um, I mean Kazekage-sama……Do you like Hinata?" I asked and to my great surprise I saw how his cheeks turned red. He quickly averted his gaze when he saw that I was staring intensely at him.

"I guess that's a yes then." I said and had to fight back the laughter that threatened to burst out. Well, I would have never known that Sabaku no Gaara had a crush on Hyuuga Hinata. When I had asked her earlier she had also told me about his violent past. He had scared me but now I could only see a flushed teenager that was in love for the first time. How cute! Plus he isn't gay!

"Soooo……have you told her?" I asked and was surprised once again when Gaara's face suddenly saddens and how he sighed heavily.

"It's no use. She doesn't feel the same about me anyway." He mumbled.

"As I asked you before, Have you told her about you're feelings?" Gaara looked at me again and sighed for the second time.

"No."

"Then how are you sure that she doesn't share you're feelings?"

"Because the only person she sees is Naruto." Gaara's voice turned cold and I could feel the jealousy that was radiating from him. How interesting…one-side love. The sad look on Gaara's face made a pang of compassion rush through my body and I put an arm around him. Gaara stiffened and gave me a glare as warning but when I just smiled warmly at him, he seemed to relax a little.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm not gonna violate you. I just want to comfort you since I know how hard it can be to love someone who doesn't love you back." I said in a soft tone and Gaara looked up with surprised eyes and stared at me.

"Have you been through the same?" he asked and I chuckled lightly.

"Well, not I but a person very close to me has." I told him and watch how the young man that had been so cold and emotionless towards me just minuets ago looked at me like we had known each other for ages.

"Please tell me." he begged me and I gave his shoulder a light squish before I told him about my dear friend.

"A couple of years ago my friend was deeply madly in love with a girl at his age. He used to watch her when she played with her dog or when she was sitting in front of him in school. The problem was that this girl was his closest friend and that she was already in love with his other best friend and his friend seemed to love her back. The poor boy didn't know what to do since if he confessed to the girl then he risked too loose both of his friends. Therefore he kept quiet and watched with a aching heart how the girl and the boy became a couple. Time passed by and the boy kept his emotions locked deep inside his heart. He was still very close to both the girl and the boy and his love for the girl was still as pure and strong as it always had been. The poor boy was broke inside and his health became worse. One day he decided to confess to the girl. He didn't care anymore. He loved her and if he couldn't show her how he felt then he would never be happy and laugh again. So the boy confessed and the seconds that passed after that he had spoken his hearts true words were the longest in his whole life. Then the girl suddenly burst out crying and the boy was terrified that she would reject him or even worse never talk to him again. Imagine his surprise when the girl throw her arms around his neck and kissed him. After they had shared that kiss the girl told the shocked boy that she had always loved him but believed that he didn't share the same feelings. She had been afraid that she would break their friendship if she confessed and therefore she kept her feelings locked inside of her heart, just like him. When the other boy had confessed she thought it was a good way for her to forget about him and move on. But as the time passed by she realised that her feelings didn't disappear but she was too afraid to confess in case he didn't fell the same and therefore wanted to end their friendship. The girl had thought that if they couldn't live as an couple then it was better if they instead could live as close friends. Afterwards they both had confessed they talked to the other boy, who of course became furious at first, but then he accepted and blessed their relationship and the boy and the girl lived happily together for many years."

I inhaled deeply as I finished the story and watched how Gaara's eyes widen. I smirked at his chocked expression.

"Do you recognise yourself?" I asked him. Gaara could just nod in reply because he didn't seem to find his voice.

"What happened afterwards? Did they break up after a couple of years?" he asked me in a low voice and my smile became warm and I looked deep into his eyes.

"My best friend and the love of his life got married and had two kids. They lived happily in many years until they were killed in an attack by rough ninjas." I said softly. The last part was a lie as you probably already figure out. My friend Patrick were still alive but lived in my old home world.

Gaara stared at me for a while until he lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry." He said. To hear his sadden voice made me tighten my grasp around him and I had to fight back the urge to burst out crying. Curse you, mood-swings!

"Please don't be. They were happy when they were alive and I'm positive that they are having a wonderful time where they are now." My eyes soften when I thought about the first time Patrick and his beloved Kylie had told me and Samuel –he was the other boy that Kylie had been together with before she and Patrick became a couple- that they loved each other. The utter joy I had felt in that moment was still there deep inside of my heart when I thought back on Kylie and Patrick. For me, their love symbols the true happiness that another person can give you when you are in love.

"So..what are you gonna do, lover-boy?" I asked Gaara. Panic was visible in his eyes when he looked at me.

"What do you mean? I can't tell Hinata that I love her! She would feel uncomfortable and stay away from me." he said. I growled at him and shook my head. This kid sure is stubborn.

"So you are just gonna let the love of you're life disappear with some other guy? Come on Gaara, you're not that stupid!" I knew that I forgot to call him Kazekage-sama but for the moment I could care less. Gaara was suffering because of his feelings towards the shy Hyuuga and the only way to end his suffering was to tell the girl what he felt. Sadly Gaara didn't think so.

"But what if Hinata hates me afterwards?"

"What if she loves you and wants to spend the rest of her life with you?" Gaara flinched when he heard that and once again he became silent. I saw how he slowly raised a hand and how it was brought to the place were his heart was located. He clutches the fabrics of his rob and let out a hiss.

"Why does this have to hurt so much? I thought love was supposed to heal the heart and not make it fell like its breaking into millions of pieces." His words came out as a whisper. I smiled warmly at him while patenting his shoulder gently.

"Love isn't always easy. Sometimes it can hurt you and make you sad and makes you're world crumble in front of you're very own eyes. You can't do a thing to stop it and love can sometimes be the greatest and most saddest adventure of you're whole life." I stopped to breathe in. From the corner of my eyes I saw that Gaara looked like someone had stabbed him right trough his heart. I decided it was best to continue.

"Love may be a very heavy burden but it is something that we humans are blessed with. Love is something precious that is kept deep inside of our hearts. It's the thing that makes us whole and able to show gratitude and compassion against the ones that we want to protect. Love is something that makes the world live through another day and that makes it possible for peace to grow between countries and other people. To hold you're love locked inside of you're heart is cruel against yourself, not to talk about how cruel it is against Hinata." I said in a soft tone and waited for him to respond.

Suddenly Gaara stood up and turned around to look down at me. His eyes were not only filled with sadness but also fear. His many emotions looked like they wanted to just burst out at the same time but Gaara's stubbornness held all his emotions back. The poor boy looked so confused about these new feelings that I couldn't just look at him without wanting to do something to help him to ease all the commotion inside of him. But before I could do something, Gaara throw his hands up in a desperate manner.

"She can't love me! Hinata is so pure and innocent to feel anything against a monster as myself." He screamed out with a voice that was filled with agony. I the abruptly stood up and put both of my hand on each side of his face. I gave him a stern but at the same time warm look before I spook softly.

"I know about you're past Gaara." He flinched and tried t back away but my grip tightened so I managed to prevent him from running away. I needed to speak my mind in this matter because the way I saw it, it was his past that prevented him from taking the final step towards Hinata.

"I'm very disappointed and sad that you still, after all good you have done afterwards towards you're people, think of yourself as a monster. Hinata spoke so dearly about you when she told me how much better Suna has become after you became the Kazekage. Hinata does not fear you or see you as a monster. In order to love someone you must have faith in that person. Right now you doubt on Hinata. Stop doing that and tell her what you feel."

"But what if she doesn't love me back? What should I do?" Panic was etched in his voice when he gave me a desperate stare. My grip on his shoulder loosens and I took a step backwards.

"Then maybe Hinata isn't the right one." I said in a low tone and watch with a raised eyebrow how Gaara looked at me with a furious face.

"Don't you dare say that again! Hinata is the_ one_! She makes me smile and from the moment I first saw her I have always have feelings that I haven't been able to understand." He took a moment to regain his breath and when he then spoke again he spoke to me in a low and gentle tone.

"I love Hinata and I want to be there for her, comfort her when she is sad, laugh with her when she is happy, kiss her so that she can fell my love for her, protect her from anyone that wants to hurt her and I want to tell her every day that I love her. I have dreamt to hear her say that she loves me but if Naruto is the one she loves then I don't want to stand in her way towards happiness. If I can just be near her then I'm more than happy." He said and smiled at me but behind that smile I could feel the agony. I looked at him and then said in a cold tone.

"You may say that but I believe that that is you're biggest lie so far….Gaara..-" I trailed of when I tried to translate the feelings in my heart into words. I felt sorry for him but at the same time he needed to do something or else he would turn mad.

"Gaara, do you love Hinata?" Gaara looked at me questionably but decide it was best to just answer me than ask me questions.

"Of course I do." He said and sounded insulted.

"Would you do anything for her?" I asked

"If that's a way to make her happy then yes."

"Have you known Hinata for a long time?"

"I have known her for three years."

"Is she shuttering when you and her are alone."

"No.."

"Have you asked her if she loves Naruto?"

"…………no…"

"Then you're truly an idiot!" Gaara looked shocked at my sudden outburst but then he let out a snarl and advanced towards me. Even though he looked really scary I stood my ground and watch him calmly when he was standing in front of me.

"What did you just call me?" he asked me in a deadly tone. I took a deep breath, knowing that this would hurt, and then repeated the words I had said just a minute ago.

"I think you are truly an idiot for not have noticing that it is you who have caused Hinata suffering with holding back you're feelings for her." I looked up and stared into Gaara's confused face. I sighed and took a mental note to never help another teenager to understand his/her feelings ever again! Man, this boy was slow!

"Hinata loves _you_, you dimwit! It's just like the story! She doesn't think that you love her and now she tries to forget you by adjust her feelings at Naruto. Naruto is head over heels in love with Sakura and Hinata knows that." Gaara's eyes widen and he eyed me with a look that clearly said "Are you out of you're fucking mind?"

"B-But………why? How can you kn- "

"How can I know? I may not have known Hinata for a very long time but thrust me…I'm very good at reading people's feelings. When I saw Naruto and Hinata together I first thought that they were a couple" Gaara let out a sound that sounded like it came from a dying animal "BUT… after I had had lunch with them I deep inside realised that their relationship wasn't more than just friendship. Gaara…When we meet you, Hinata reacted different then she had when she was with Naruto. Around you she is shy and unsure on what to do. When she talks about you her eyes shines like the very same stars that are shining above us tonight. Don't feel afraid to confess to her. I'm certain that she will accept you're feelings."

Gaara were quiet and I couldn't really see his face since that moon had drifted of behind a big cloud. Then I saw how he slowly looked up and a wide smile spread across my face when I saw that he was smiling a happy smile at me for the first time.

"I don't know what to say in order to thank you." He said hesitantly. I let out a small laugh and patted him friendly at his shoulder before I grinned at him sheepishly.

"Well, you can name you're and Hinata's first born after me if you want." I laughed when I saw Gaara's face turn into the same colour as his hair. He coughed embarrassed into his hand and refused to meet my eyes that was shining in laughter.

"Can I ask you something?" He then asked and I fought back the urge to sigh in annoyance. For Heave's sake, he had a girl that waited on his confession so why are he still here?

"Sure, but then you must promise me that you go to Hinata and tell her with sweet mushy words how you truly feel about her." Gaara smiled warmly at me before he nodded, to my great relive.

"Do you have someone that you love? Cause you truly knows a lot about love and how to get people together." My face turned red and I looked away. Great, now I have to tell the mighty Kazekage that I have never had a boyfriend……If you didn't count Michael Anderson. He and I was a "couple" in kindergarten. Oh, he was so cute and funny….Anyway, back to Gaara's question.

"Sorry but you're looking at the eternal single. I don't have a boyfriend but many of my friends needed a push in the right direction for their happiness and let's just say that it was often me that used to take care of the pushing." Gaara let out a small laugh when I presented the eternal single a.k.a Hay-Lin Honda, in a "Ta-da" manner. A comfortable silence was followed until Gaara finally turned on his heels and headed in the direction towards the big Hyuuga mansion – Hinata had pointed out the direction for me earlier before she headed home- and I smiled after him. Just when he was about to jump from this roof to the next one, Gaara suddenly turned his head and gave me a warm smile.

"Keep you're eyes open. Destiny has a mysterious way to put the person that you are going to spend the rest of you're life with right in front of you." I titled my head to the side in confusion and was about to ask him what he meant when he turned and looked fully at me. His aquamarine eyes were no longer filled with sadness or emptiness. They were filled with happiness and gentleness.

"I'm saying that the person that you least expected can turn out to be the one that loves you more than his very own life. You just need to open you're eyes and found out who it is." With that he jumped of the roof and disappeared into the night. I was standing in complete silence and just stared after him. Then a smile formed on my face and I close my eyes and mentally wished him good luck with Hinata.

Heh, who would have known that Hay-Lin Honda former bad ass police officer, waitress, housekeeper turned out to be one hell of a matchmaker? Whoho, I'm so friggin' awesome!

I let out a small laugh before a yawn made its way out. All this matchmaking had made me tired and now I wanted to snuggle deep down into my bed. Suddenly I froze and there was an absolute silence spreading through the Hidden Leaf village. Then the hell, a.k.a Hay-Lin Honda, decided to brake the peace that rested over this loving place.

"GAARA! YOU IDIOT! YOU FORGOT TO HELP ME DOWN FROM THIS FUCKING ROOF! COOOOME BAAAAACK HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!!!!!!"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

In the meantime the fifth Hokage was sitting in her office at the Hokage tower. She swore that she herd someone scream outside and turned around in her chair but before she could think more about it someone knocked on her door.

"Enter." The door opened and reviled a man. He was dressed in dark blue pants and a dark blue sweater. He wore a jounin vest and the usual ninja sandals. His face was mostly covered by a mask and his left eye was covered by his forehead protector. His silver hair was spiky and his black eye looked bored around before he approached the Hokage's desk and handed her a report.

"Any luck, Kakashi?" she asked him while eyeing through the report with wrinkled brows. The man looked at her in silence but then spoke to her in a serious tone.

"It's just as you suspected, Hokage-sama. Hokaze Fuido and his wife were executed on the orders of the Rainkage." He said and Tsunade looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Do you know why?"

"It's because of that girl me and the team found at Orochimaru." He said. Tsunade looked confused at him.

"Hay-Lin? What roll does she have in all this?" Kakashi folded his arms before replying.

"According to my source in the Hidden Cloud village, Hay-Lin just showed up one day at their restaurant. Fuido and his wife told everybody that she was their nephew that had lost her parents in the war. They had apparently lived in a village named Kimikogure but according to the world maps over every village around the world, there have never existed any village named Kimikogure. Sakura checked the world register and according to that Hay-Lin doesn't exist! Meaning either she just popped up from the earth one day or-"

"Or the stories about other dimensions were telling us the truth all along and that means Hay-Lin is a Fate-changer." Tsunade said and leaned back in her chair. There was silence between her and Kakashi before he decided to speak.

"There's more that I have to tell you about her…" he said and Tsunade stood up abruptly.

"There's more? What?"

"She was kidnapped by the Akatsuki a little more than 6 months ago." Tsunade let out a gasp in shock and sat down.

"The Akatsuki? That's impossible! They were killed in battle three years ago after they had tried to kidnap Naruto. Sasuke killed Itachi and Deidara before he returned back to Orochimaru for gaining more power. Hidan was killed by Shikamaru. Sakura killed Sasori of the Red sand with Chiyo of the Hidden Sand village. You killed Hidan's partner Kakuzu and Naruto took care of Pein and his partner Konan. I, myself killed Zetsu and that sugar high guy named Tobi." Tsunade sounded frustrated when she talked and Kakashi could understand her worry. The worlds most dangerous criminals were back again.

"How did they come back to life?" Tsunade looked at Kakashi with a stern look. He sighed.

"The same way as Sabaku no Gaara I guess. Someone must have used a life switching jutsu in order to bring them back from the dead. There wasn't just Chiyo that knew about that forbidden jutsu as we first thought. The shocking news that Orochimaru, Jiraya-sama and Asuma had been brought back from the dead is a proof of that. But the question is who would want to give their lives for ten criminals?" Tsunade shrugged her shoulders and walked to one of the many windows that surrounded her office. She looked out over the Hidden Leaf village and seemed to be deep in though about something.

"I wonder what they are planing. The eight-talils jinchuuriki was killed in battle along with his demon two years ago. They can no longer use the demon's for world domination. Meaning Naruto is safe but what is their new goal?" Again there was silence that followed. Kakashi knew that Tsunade had much to think of at the moment so he excused himself and was about to leave the room when Tsunade stopped him.

"What connection does Hay-Lin have to the Akatsuki?" Kakashi turned around and meet Tsunade's stare before he replied.

"They think that she may have worked for them. Willingly or not we still don't know. She does not posses any chakra so I don't see why they kidnapped her in the first place."

"Maybe because they saw something in her that we don't know anything of. I want you to keep an eye on her in case she works for the Akatsuki as a spy. Don't put to much pressure on her, though. I don't want that she becomes suspicious so that she runs away from the village. Something tells me that its something more in this girl that meet's the eye." Kakashi nodded and was about to walk out when Tsunade stopped him again.

"What was the Rainkage's reason for killing Hokaze Fuido and his wife Juuki?"

"He thought that Fuido and Juuki had betrayed the village when they took care of Hay-Lin without telling him or anybody else the real truth about her background. A Fate-changer can be really powerful if he/she awakens the powers that they have. By letting the Akatsuki kidnap Hay-Lin the Hidden Cloud village lost a very powerful weapon that they could have used as a front attack on Konoha and the other countries in the world. So in his rage he ordered that Fuido and Juuki should be executed without pardon. They didn't even defend themselves when Cloud ninjas came and took them away." Tsunade looked up and in her eyes Kakashi could see the hatred that the old woman felt towards the Thunder country's leader. Not that he blamed her.

"Why didn't they fight back? Both Fuido and Juuki was excellent ninjas before they retired." Kakashi slowly walked out from the door and just when he was about to close the door he spoke to Tsunade one last time for the evening.

"Because they thought that Hay-Lin was long dead by the hands of the Akatsuki and their last wish was to join there adopted daughter Hay-Lin in heaven. Therefore they welcomed death instead of fighting it."

* * *

ME: TT-TT I'm t-think that I need some tissues……. "Blows my nose and sniffs"

Don't worry, I'm okay! Just a little sad that I had to sacrifice the old people that we all loved. Well, enough with all the tears! In the next chapter the Akatsuki will come back and this time things will be different for Hay-Lin. Will she finally be able to find true happiness or will everything turn into a nightmare? Well, keep reading and find out by yourself ;D

Hope you liked the scene between Gaara and Hay-Lin. I had to have a little "love talk" in this story and Gaara's and Hay-Lin's talk will have a big influence on Hay-Lin later on in the story.

Please keep reviewing because I love to receive you're thoughts about the story so damn much! :D

So **REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: I want to go home!**


	22. I want to go home!

Hey everyone! It's time for _another_ chapter of Love is just a lie. In this chapter the Akatsuki will appear so don't worry ;D I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and that you enjoyed all the mushy talk between Hay-Lin and Gaara. (I certainly did ;) ) Let's get this show rolling so that we once again can join our youthful friend Hay-Lin….DARN, I'M TURNING INTO A SECOND ROCK LEE!!!

Anyway, **Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: I want to go home!**

I didn't hate that pinkie…I FUCKING LOATHED HER DOWN TO THE VERY DEEP CORE OF MY HEART!! How dare she accuse me for trying to run away? I was for God's sake trapped outside on that God damn roof for six hours before the sun rose and Sakura a.k.a the bitch, found me almost freezing to death on the hospital roof. Then she dared to believe that I had told her lies when I had tried to explain to her a dozen of times that I had just wanted to get some air and climbed up the ladder and ended up on the roof and that I then couldn't climb down because I was afraid that I would fall – I will never tell her that I'm absolutely terrified of height's and that I played matchmaker for Gaara and Hinata, Gaara would kill me if I told the pinkie about his secret crush!

Sakura had snorted at my explanation and to shove me how little she trust me she hired someone to guard me since Naruto apparently wasn't doing a good job. Of all the people she had to give the task to babysit me to her old Sensei! His name was Hatake Kakashi and from the first moment I laid my eyes on him he irritated me to no end! He barley said anything and when I tried to be polite and ask him about his background, hobbies and what he liked to do on his spare time, he just answered by saying that that was not my business to know! Plus he kept reading a book and ignored me when I asked him if he wanted to go somewhere specifically.

In the morning I had been kicked out from the hospital so now I nowhere to go. I didn't have any money and I didn't even own the clothes that I was currently wearing. Kakashi had been _kind_ enough to let me borrow some of his clothes when I told him about my problem this morning. So I walked around on the busy streets of Konoha dressed in dark blue pants and a dark blue jounin sweater and flip flops that I had thankfully get to borrow from Tenten that had visit me this morning. The only thing I missed right now was a hot shower. I hadn't had a shower for four days and something told me that I smelled really bad.

My _shadow_ wasn't a fun company and I really started to wish that the Akatsuki were here. Those guys know how to make you're grey gloomy day turn into a day with laughter and happiness. Damn, I miss them!

I let out a heavily sigh and tried to not think about them so much. If they came here they would most likely be killed. I had thought about different escaping plans –what else was I'm supposed to do during those six hours trapped on the roof?- but so far no good. There was a huge wall surrounding the whole village and the only way to get out was either to walk out through the main gate or to climb one of the high walls. Well, the last one was impossible since I didn't had any chakra and the first one was also a bad idea since I heard from Sakura that I was forbidden to leave the village until they could verify my identity. So right now I'm stuck in this place with Mr. Talkative as my new guardian. Life truly sucks!

Heavily sigh nr. 2 left my lips and this time I actually got a reaction (!) from Kakashi. He closed his book and gave me his fully attention.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked me and I sweatdropped. That was what I had been trying to ask him for the past hour! I shrugged my shoulders in reply and ignored him in order to get some payback at the reading jerk. Sadly he wasn't as easy irritated to being ignored as I was. He continued to stare at me and after a while I growled and raised my hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"I don't know. I don't have any money so I simply don't know." I snarled and fooled my arms and pouted. I felt so helpless and needed someone to take me under his wing. I hated that fact and to know that it was true, that I really needed someone's help made me angry and flushed. I heard how Kakashi let out a tired sigh and how he then suddenly grabbed my hand and started to drag me to a dango-shop that was standing at the side of the street. I eyes him with surprised eyes and was about to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, when the same man suddenly answered my question for me.

"The Hokage will be paying for you're stay and she fixed you a room in a hotel in the centre of Konoha. You have nothing to worry about if its money that troubles you. I also presume that you are hungry and this place sells the best dango in the whole Fire country." This was the first time I had heard Kakashi spoke more than ten words and I must say that it surprised me. Heh, maybe I had misjudged him all along…

We sat down by a table and gave a waitress our orders. Well, I gave her my order since Kakashi said that he wasn't hungry and didn't want anything to eat. When the meal came I ate in a rapid speed because I suddenly felt how truly hungry I was. There was an almost unbearable silence between me and Kakashi when I had finished my meal. I tried to find a topic but just couldn't figure out anything to say. Besides he was reading his book again and didn't even throw a glance at my direction. I huffed in annoyance and couldn't understand how a book was more interesting than a living person. When I had thought about what I just had thought I immediately wanted to smack myself. A really good book could be way more interesting than a person. I know because when I read something interesting everything around me seems to disappear and I'm temporarily unaware of my surroundings.

Curiosity filled me when I heard Kakashi let out a small chuckle and how he practically had his face pressed against the poor book. What kind of book was it that was so interesting that he was so occupied with it that he almost looked like he was about to eat it?

I leaned forward and tired to read the title of the book. It was a little hard because Kakashi's fingers were covering most of the title. When I finally managed to discern the title I wrinkled brows in confusion.

"_Make-out tactics? Where have I heard that title before?" _

Then suddenly I remembered the book that all of the members back at the hide-out had read and seemed to like very much. I think it was called Make-out tactics or something and when I looked closer I was certain that I recognized the cover of the book. This was my chance to finally found out what it was about this book that made it so interesting. The question was how to get Kakashi to let me borrow it. I needed a plan and it had to be one hell of a good one if this should work.

I must have been staring at Kakashi because he suddenly closed his book and eyed me.

"Are you done staring at me so that we can get going or do you want to stare for another minuet?" he said in a teasingly tone and folded his arms.

My cheeks turned red when I realised that I had indeed been staring at him and I mumbled a quick sorry before quickly standing up and walked out from the dango-shop. I took three deep calming breaths as I waited for Kakashi to come out. When he did I was about to ask him about the book when someone called out my name and I had to turn around. I came face to face with a grinning blonde knucklehead and behind him stood rest of the gang. I saw to my surprise that even Gaara was with them and when our gazes meet he smiled warmly at me and I saw to my great happiness how he held Hinata's left hand in a gentle grip. Hinata's face turned red when she saw that I had noticed theis linked hands but she was smiling warmly. So he had succeeded, huh? Good job, kid! I knew that you could do it, lover-boy. My mentally congratulations towards the red haired was interrupted by the loud blonde that was a mere centimetre from my face and invading my personal space.

"Hey Hay-Lin!" he said in a cheerful tone and I took a step backwards, amazed by the fact that he could always sound so cheerful. I gave him a wide smile before replying.

"Hello there Naruto." I gave the others a little wave in greeting that they replied with a smile or a nod. I saw that Sakura was not with them and that made my day turn brighter in a second.

"Say, Hay-Lin. We're going to the hot-springs. Care to join us? Kakashi-sensei you can come too."

"_A hot-spring?! A chance to finally get that shower that I'm so desperately in need of and let all that warm and relaxing water flush away all my worries and stress?! HELL YEAH, BABY!!" _

I vigorously nodded my head without thinking about my guide. Hey, I hadn't bath for a long time so I needed it desperately, okay! Plus Kakashi seemed fine by the thought of going to a hot-spring and by the fact that he was forced to spend a couple of hours together with a bunch of teenagers.

We walked trough a crowdie Konoha until we finally reached the hot-springs. I saw to my great relief that it was a separate baths and memories from the time that I had been bathing together with Deidara, Hidan and Itachi popped up in my mind and my face turned red when I thought back on these three men wearing nothing more than a towel around their waists. God, I'm such a pervert!!

"Um, H-Hay-Lin? Are y-you alright? Y-You are v-v-very red i-in the f-face." I snapped out from my memories and gave Hinata a weak smile before trying to fight back the deep blush that had spread on my face.

"I'm fine. Just……got caught in some old memories, that is all." Hinata didn't thankfully ask me further about my memories; instead she just grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside of the woman's dressing-room. Soon…very soon I would get to feel that wonderful feeling of warm water flushing away all the dirt on my whole body. Hot-spring……HERE IS HAY-LIN!! BOOM CHAKA LACKA YEAH BABY!!!

* * *

"This…feels…so…goooooooooooooood." I let out a contempt sigh when I slowly slipped down in the warm water and relaxed against a rock. Ino let out a sigh in reply as she slowly started to scrub her whole body in soap. Hinata and Tenten were talking about their latest missions while Hinata scrubbed Tenten's back. I'm telling ya, Life can truly be great sometimes….and this is just greeeeeat…

"Ne, Hay-Lin. What was that on you're back?" I lazy opened one of my eyes and looked at Ino who was looking at me. I throw a quick look over my shoulder and tried to figure out what she was talking about.

"Oh, this? This is just my tattoo." I smirked when memories form the time when Deidara had asked me just the same question. Tenten and Hinata had stopped their back scrubbing and now they were in front of me and tried to catch a glimpse of my tattoo. I smirked and turned around and moved away my hair so that they could see the tattoo clearly. The girls stared at the big tattoo that was covering my whole back for a while until I turned around and let my hair fall over it.

"That must have hurt like hell!" said Tenten with big eyes. Hinata seemed a little shocked by the fact that anyone would want to have a dragon and a tiger emerging from the symbol of Ying and Yang, tattooed onto you're back willingly.

"I don't remember if it did hurt or not. I was kinda wasted when I did it." I said and scratched the back of my head nervously and let out a small laugh. The girls just eyed me with wide eyes before Ino broke the silence.

"You're funny, you're cool for being older than us but you're totally crazy." She said and shook her head. I started to laugh at her words and Tenten joined me short afterwards.

"Well, what can I say? I've also had fun back in the days and I'm still young, you know. Heck, I'm only 22." By hearing this both Hinata and Ino joined the laughing party and all four of us laughed for a long while until we managed to calm down.

"Hey, what's so funny over there, dattebayo?!" My eyes widen and I cast a glimpse over at the high wall divider that separated the men's and the women's baths. That was Naruto I had just heard and Ino had told me that he was famous for peeking at the women's bath. I quickly sank down in the water and covered my bust.

"Naruto, if you're peeking on us I will hunt you to the end of the world and then chop you're balls of with a dull knife!" I said in a threatening voice.

"WHAT?! I'm not peeking! I was just asking what was so funny." Tenten giggled and decided to answer before I could threaten him more.

"Just girl stuff! Nothing that you need to worry about, you pervert!"

"I WAS **NOT** PEEKING!!" All the women's that was currently bathing in the hot spring giggled at him. Poor Naruto! I shook my head while grinning at my new friend's misfortune. Then I suddenly remembered about Hinata and Gaara. I turned around and a strange glimt in my eyes made Hinata take one step backwards.

"Sooooo….Hinata-chan…." I said and smiled like a chesire cat at the frighten girl.

"W-W-W-What i-i-is i-it, H-Hay-Lin?" she asked and I saw to my great satisfaction that she started to sweat.

"What's up between you and the Kazekage, huh? Something that you want to share with you're friends?" Suddenly Tenten and Ino were standing on each side of me and we all three eyed the poor girl intensely. Hinata was blushing furiously and she seemed to shrink under our stare but she took a shaky breath and then she got a small smile on her lips.

"We're dating." She said and watched us with an amused smile when Tenten and Ino high fived and how I did a happy dance. Ino was the first one to pull herself together.

"I'm so happy for you Hinata! After you got over Naruto you have been head over heels for Gaara. Which one of you confessed first?" I smiled for myself when I remembered mine and Gaara's little talk on the roof last night. Hinata's blush darkened and then she managed to find her voice.

"I-It was last night w-when I was a-about to g-go to bed. Suddenly t-there was a knock on m-my window and w-when I pulled a-away the curtain's I s-saw Gaara standing o-outside. He w-was so nervous a-and shuttered even w-worse than I d-do. He s-said that he had l-l-loved me for a long time n-now but that he h-hadn't dare t-to confess since h-he thought that I was still in l-l-love with Naruto. Naruto is a g-great friend but nothing m-m-more. I h-have tried to h-help h-him get together w-with S-Sakura for a time n-now."

"_So that's why she and Naruto seemed so close to each other the first time I meet them. They were sharing a secret. Well, I guess luck was really on you're side Gaara." _

"What made him confess to you when he didn't have the nerve to do it before?" asked Tenten. I froze in place. Had Gaara told Hinata about our talk last night? I rather wanted it to be a secret since Hinata maybe thought that I was sticking my nose into her private business without her knowledge.

"He didn't tell me. I guess someone must have given him the courage to confess. I will always be grateful towards that person whoever it was." Hinata said and smiled warmly.

"_You're welcome, Hinata." _My eyes soften and I looked away since it started to become a little too emotional for my liking. My gaze wandered to the wall divider and I froze in place. Who the hell was that that was hanging over the wall from the men's side? My eyes narrowed and when the steam that had been created by the steaming water, had ease I managed to discern something spiky and white……………JIRAYA!!

I quickly grabbed a wooden bucket that was filled with hot water and throw it in his direction.

"YOU LOUSY PERVERT!!" All the woman's shirked and covered themselves. I smirked when I heard the heavy bucket collide with the perverts face with a nasty cracking sound. He fell backwards back to the men's side with blood sputtering from his nose. A loud thump made it clear for me that he had landed on the rocks beside the hot-spring.

"I told you that she would notice." I heard Naruto say and I folded my arms and felt lucky that I had worn a towel around my body. I heard how Tenten chuckled behind me and I turned around with a grin plastered on my face.

"Nice hit." She said and bumped my back. I smirked at her and let out a small chuckle too.

"Thanks."

* * *

I don't want to barge but I smelled goooooooood. I was whistling a happy tone when I and Kakashi once again walked alone together down the busy main street in the Hidden Leaf village. He was reading his book again but this time I couldn't care less. After the little "Throwing a bucket at a peeping pervert" incident, me and the girls had have a wonderful time. We had mainly talked about Hinata's and Gaara's relationship and what she should wear on her first date with him this evening. I must admit that I didn't do this often; you know talk about guys and what to wear on a first date and all, back in my own home world. I didn't had the time 'cause my work took all of my time. Now when I didn't had any work I had so much spare time that I didn't know what to do with all of it. Great I'm starting to get reeeeeal bored and my guide doesn't seem like he wants to quite reading that stupid book anytime soon. I wish something could happen already.

"Kakashi! There you are, my youthful internal rival! It's time for another challenge to see which one of us that is the strongest!" I blinked in surprise when I saw Lee standing in front of me and Kakashi. I thought that he went with Tenten and Neji to the training field.

"Oi, Lee. What's up? I thought that you and you're teammates were going to train. What changed you're mind?" I gave him a wide smile but when the same person turned and looked at me with surprised eyes I saw that this was not Lee. It looked like him but this man was older and taller than him. Maybe this man was his father or maybe older brother?

"Ops, my bad! I thought that you were Rock Lee. Sorry." I gave him an apoplectic smile. The man just stared at me and I started to fell a little uncomfortable under his gaze. I turned my head and tried to catch Kakashi's attention so that he could help me out but that jerk was still reading his book. Thanks for the help, guardian!

"Kakashi, who is this youthful woman?" The green spandex-suit wearing man pointed at me and looked questionably at Kakashi. A vein popped up on my forehead while I fought back the urge to not bite that man's finger off. Helloooo, it's rude to point! Didn't this idiot know that?! Kakashi let out a heavy sigh and closed his book.

"This is Hay-Lin Honda, Gai. I'm watching her during her stay here in our village." Kakashi turned his head and surprised me when he smiled at me.

"Hay-Lin, this is Maito Gai. He's a Konoha Jounin and my friend, sort of." The last he added with a laugh. Gai gave me thumbs up and a flashy grin. I had to cover my eyes when the light beam was about to hit my eyes. Jesus Christ, this man's flashy grin could easily overcome Lee's!

"…Um…pleased to meet you, Gai. Tell me, are you related to Rock Lee in some sort of way? Because he's a splitting image of you." Gai's grin grew wider and he puffed up his chest in a proud gesture.

"Lee is my youthful student along with Tenten and Hyuuga Neji." He said. Okay, so he was their teacher. Now when I think about it, Lee was ranting about some Gai person yesterday at the restaurant. Gai's had once again turned to Kakashi who sweatdropped and looked uncomfortable with the whole situation. I looked back and forth between the two men, not really understanding the situation.

"Soooo Kakashi. It's time for the challenge and it's you're time to decide what the challenge should be."

"_Challenge?" _I really didn't get any of this. Kakashi was quiet for a while before he sighs again.

"Okay, the challenge is Rock, Paper, Scissor."

"………" I sweatdropped. Two full grown men played a childish game like that? Well, I knew a man that was just like a child back at the Akatsuki base so I was use with grown-ups playing childish games. The two men got into position but before the game started Gai made one finally pronouncement.

"If I lose I will run 500 laps around the village on my hands." Kakashi seemed to smirk under his mask.

"Fine, if I lose I will give you my Ichi Ichi Paradise collection." My ears perked up when I heard this. That could be my chance to finally read those books that the guys had read. I quickly moved forward and took a position. Kakashi and Gai stared at me with confused eyes. I smirked at them.

"Aw, come on! Let me in this little challenge too. If I lose I will not only walk around the whole village screaming that Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi is the most handsome men in the whole world but I will also clean you're homes for free during a whole week. What do you say?" I waited nervously on their answer and when Kakashi meet my stare I gulped when I saw the devilish smirk he had beneath that mask.

"I want you to tell me and the Hokage everything that you know about the Akatsuki if you loose." I heard how Gai gasped when he heard Kakashi mentioned Akatsuki. Me, I froze in place and stared at him with wide eyes. So he knew, huh? Well, that isn't good. If I pulled out now I would be reconsider as a coward and my pride forbids that! But if I lose I would have to tell him and Tsunade about the Akatsuki…DAMMIT!

"_Then don't lose Honda! Use you're super awesome powers to win." _

Cheat? Moi, the super honest Hay-Lin Honda thought that it was okay to sink so low and cheat in order to save a bunch of criminals for facing justice and finally get the punish that they rightfully deserved?!................................................................Okay!

"Fine, I will tell you everything that I know _if_ I lose. But that ain't gonna happen, pal. By the way, I want every single book of the Ichi Ichi Paradise collection that you have. The newest as well as the old ones. In other words, All of them!" I said and narrowed my eyes at Kakashi. I swear that lightning bolts were blasting from my eyes into his. Gai looked irritated by that fact that I had joined their challenge but then he seemed to get an splendid idea and suddenly I had something green covering my view. While muttering silent curses I grabbed hold of the soft material and pulled it of my head. I held it in front of my face and saw to my great horror that it was that horrible green spandex suit that Lee and Gai wore. I turned my head and looked at Gai with confusion written all over my face.

"If you two are going to bet so high then I will add this suit. This gorgeous suit is specially made so it breaths, is durable, and always fits perfectly. It's the perfect body suit!"

"………"

"_Who the hell is so stupid and brain dead that he willingly wears something that makes him look like a gay?" _I thought and sweatdropped while my left eyes was twitching in annoyance.

"Can we get on with this?" I growled and the two men returned to their position. It was time to make my move. If I managed to get the water deep down in the ground to emerge up to the surface behind my two adversaries, then I could see, thanks to the water reflections, what kind of hand they were planning to use. The main question now was how the hell I would get the water to come up?!

"_Focus on the water and try to drag it up with you're thoughts. Think that you are the water and that you want to come up to the surface."_

Somewhere deep inside my brain it must exist someone that really loves me because thank to _it's_ guidance I managed to force up just enough water behind Kakashi and Gai to easily read what hand their were gong to use. Kakashi was going for paper and so was Gai. That left me only one choice……

"On the count of three…one…two…THREE!" All three of us brought our hands forward while yelling the three words.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSOR!!"

"…………" There was a moment of silence and the water behind the two men disappeared back into the ground before they could suspect anything. I got a wide smile on my face as I stared at our three hands. I then looked up and meet Kakashi's horrified face.

"I follow you back to you're apartment and pick up the books." Kakashi let out a sound that sounded like it came from a dying puppy and a dark depression cloud appeared over his head. I continued to smirk when I turned around and meet Gai's twitching face.

"I suggest that you start with those 500 laps on you're hands if you want to make it until dawn." I grabbed Kakashi's arm and started to drag him in the direction that Ino had said that his apartment were located. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder and gave the Lee clone a warm smile and waved with the hand that was holding the suit. It would turn into a great material for new rags that you could use when you were dusting of the furniture's.

"Nice to meeting ya, Gai!" I shouted over my shoulder. I walked quickly into the direction of Kakashi's apartment and soon we were standing in front of his door. The poor man looked like someone had died and I couldn't help myself to fell bad for him.

"I'll tell you what. I will only borrow the books and when I'm done with them I will return them unharmed and in one piece, okay?" Kakashi looked up and I sweatdropped when I saw that his eyes were glistening with tears by the thought of loosing his precious books. Now his whole face lightened up and suddenly he grabbed me by my shoulder and pressed me against his chest. My whole face was like a burning volcano.

"W-What in the world?!"

"Thank you!" he cried out and as quickly as he had embraced me he let me go and locked up his door and went inside, leaving me confused and flustered.

"W-What t-the h-hell?!" I said before I hesitantly walked in after him. His apartment was cleaned and comfy. I saw how he was kneeling in front of the big book-case and putting books in a bag. I waited patiently and realised with a blush that this was the first time I was alone in a man's home with a man still in it. Otherwise it had only happened when I did a house search in suspect's home. Kakashi stood up and walked to me and handed me the bag.

"Even though I don't understand how a woman could be interested in books like these, I hope that you will enjoy them." I grabbed the bag and looked inside of the bag and saw the many books. I grinned happily when I now would finally get to know what it was about this books that made the guys back at the hide out like them so much.

"Well, I have always wondered what they are about since the others refused to let me read them."

"Are you talking about the Akatsuki?" I froze and my lips were pressed into a firm line. Kakashi sighed and lead me out from the apartment. He locked the door behind us and we started to walk in the direction of my hotel. We didn't say anything to each other for a long time until Kakashi decided that he had to break the tense atmosphere between us.

"Look, I'm not going to force you to tell me what they did to you after they had kidnapped you but it would be wise if you told the Hokage everything you knew that can help us defeat them. They are a dangerous bunch and they have killed many of our shinobis in order to gain power. We don't want to sacrifice anymore of our people in order to stop their madness." I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. I didn't want him to say anymore bad about them. I refused to let him insult them further!

Before I could say anything we arrived to the hotel. Kakashi stopped outside and stared at me for a long time. I refused to meet his eyes but when he moved his hand under my chin and turned my face up to him I couldn't turn away my gaze from his black eye. I blinked when I saw him smile at me and how he stroke my cheek gently with his hand before he took a step back and turned around to walk away. I stared after him, my mouth slightly open in shock. Suddenly he stopped and turned his head and looked at me.

"Please tell her. You got potential to become a splendid Konoha shinobi one day. It's not everyone that can fool Gai and me with using a simple trick like using water to reflect what hand's we use in Rock, Paper, Scissor." I flinched and tore away my gaze. I heard him chuckle and when I looked up again he was gone. I shook my head but at the same time I had a warm smile on my face.

"What a strange man. Well, I guess I should check in. After all, I have some reading to do before it get's too late." I let out a small laugh and entered the hotel. Let's get this reading party started!

* * *

"_Oh, Kyo!" moaned the sweating woman under him and bit her lip in pure ecstasy. The same man just smirked and let his tongue caresses her left breast nipple that had harden under his gentle touch. _

"_Oh, yeah, you like that, don't you Mikoto?" he whispered huskily into her ear. The woman shivered and let out a mewing sound when he slowly made his way down to her belly with gentle kisses. But Mikoto wanted Kyo to feel the same pleasure that he gave her so she quickly swift their positions so that he was lying under her and she was now on top. She leaned forward and purred into his ear. _

"_Let's take a wild and sweaty ride, sweetheart." She then made a trail with her tongue down to his harden length. Mikoto let out a happy purring sound and slowly caress his penis and made him quiver below her. She let out a little chuckle and brought her face closer to his erection and painfully slow she took his length inside of her hot little mouth…………… _

"GAAAAAAAAHH!!!!" I throw the book across the room and heard how it smacked into the wall. My face was burning red and my heart was beating wildly in my chest. How……the……hell…could they read this shit?! This……this……SMUT?! The whole Akatsuki, except Konan, consist of perverts!! I wasn't surprised that Hidan, Dediara and Itachi had read these books but the rest of them?! I'll admit that some parts of the book were quite good, for example when the writer described the wonderful love between a man and a woman but my virgin eyes couldn't take much more of when scenes like that appeared.

I got up from my bed and stretched my sore limbs. It had turned dark outside but the full moon was thankfully lighting up the world outside. My temporarily apartment was small but comfy enough. It had a small bathroom with a shower and a toilet. In the bedroom there was a big bed and a wardrobe. There was also a small living room with a comfy couch and a table. There was also a small TV that was standing on a bench. In other words, this was a place were I could live for the rest of my life if I wanted to, but the truth was that I didn't want to stay…

I walked out from the bedroom and into the living room. There was a big window in the end of the room and a glass door that led out to the balcony. Even though I normally refused to even walk near a balcony since they often was high up above the ground, I opened the door and took a step out in the cold air. I grabbed the rail that surrounded the balcony and inhaled and let out the air with a heavy sigh. My heart was aching and my eyes were filled with tears. Kakashi's words about the Akatsuki made me so sad and angry. I wanted to scream at him that he was lying and I wanted to prove to him that they were not so bad that he described them to be. Well, not longer anyway.

Hot tears slowly made their way down my face and I sniffed. I looked up and stared into the moon with teary eyes and my lower lip was quivering. Then I covered my face into my hands and cried quietly.

"P-Please…If anyone c-can hear me…please…I want t-to go home…please take me b-back to the A-Akatsuki…I m-miss t-them s-so m-m-much…" My voice was broken and my tears only increased when my homesickness grew so large and heavy that it became unbearable. I fell to my knees with my face still in my hands. My whole body was shaking because of the tears.

"I-I don't w-want t-to s-stay here.." I mumbled.

"Then why don't you come back?"

My face shoots up and I froze in place. Could it be?....I slowly turned my head and looked in the direction from where the voice had came from. A smiling face meet me and I found myself staring into the persons violet eyes. I slowly stood up and had to grab the fence when my legs had trouble bearing my weight. My mouth was slightly opened in shock and brought my hand up to my mouth to cover the gasp that wanted to break free.

"H-Hidan?" His eyes soften and his smile turned warmer.

"The one and only." He said softly.

First I just stared at him, believing that this was just an illusion or that this was just his hologram. Then I took a couple of shaky steps towards him and when I came closer I could clearly see that he was neither an illusion nor a hologram. He was really here. I let out a sobbing sound before I rushed towards him. He didn't seem surprised when I opened my arms and throw them around his waist and pressed myself closer to his body. I was crying into his chest but this time it was tears of happiness ad not from sadness. My lips curled up into a smile when I felt how his strong arms wrapped around me and how he pressed me even closer to him.

"Fuck, Hay-Lin…Have you any idea how fucking worried we have been. After the cursing holograms lost contact with you and we found that mother fucker Orochimaru's lair nearly destroyed and how we then heard that you had been brought to this hell hole, it felt like we had fucking lost you forever, seriously" He mumbled and rested his chin on the top of my head. I let out a small chuckle before I pulled back and patted him on the shoulder. My eyes meet his and I gave him a warm smile.

"Sorry for making you worry about me." I said softly.

Suddenly I couldn't help myself to get caught by his eyes. They were shining in the light of the full moon, making them look like they were shining like the stars in the sky. Hidan seemed to not notice that we were still standing very close to each other or that his arms had suddenly warped themselves around my waist or how he brought a hand under my chin and made me look even deeper into his eyes. My hands were holding onto his black cloak and I didn't seem to notice that I had taken one step closer to him. Neither one of us seemed to notice that we were both slowly started to lean forward towards each other or that we both closed our eyes or that our noses was touching each other. But when I could feel his hot unsteady breath against my lips, my eyes snapped open and I quickly backed away from him.

Hidan's eyes also opened and he looked at me with confusion written all over his face, like he really didn't understand what just had happened. My face was burning and I brought a hand to my lips were Hidan's breath still could be felt. Dear God, what was I thinking?! I almost….kissed Hidan!! The swearing jerk that didn't care about anyone rather then himself and Jashin! I looked at Hidan from the corner of my eyes and saw that he was blushing like a stop light and that he looked really unsure on what to say. Then he looked at me and gulped loudly before he spoke with a shaky voice.

"…I..um…Hay-Lin…I…think…that…I l-l-l-lo-" he started but trailed of. I knew that he had a hard time to apologize and I came to the conclusion that since it had been my fault too, it was my job to apologize. I turned to him with a big grin on my face. Hidan blinked in confusion but before he could ask anything I interrupt him.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Hidan. It's my fault too. I didn't mean to make you embarrassed or something and I really didn't mean to almost k-kiss you. You're a really good friend and I don't want to let any idiotic incident destroy our friendship. I'm glad to have a friend like you, just as glad I am to call everyone else my friend as well. So let's just forget about all this and pretend that it never happened." I said and gave him a big grin. I extended my hand and waited for him to grab it so that we could seal the deal about forgetting everything that had just happened. Hidan stared at my hand and there was something in his eyes that made me look at him with a bit of concern. I don't know why but he looked so……sad?

Ops, I think that he's sad because he couldn't say all that I just had said by himself. The fact that a woman had more courage to say something like that and not him must have broken the poor guy's pride. I grabbed his hand and Hidan looked up and wrinkled his brows in confusion. I gave him a big flashing smile before slowly shaking his hand.

"Hidan..?"

"Hm?" He looked up and his cheeks seemed to turn red when I gave him my warmest smile. My eyes were softly looking into his and I gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Promise me that you will always be my friend." I said. Hidan was staring at me at first. Then he took a deep breath and smiled at me. He slowly nodded his head.

"I fucking promise that I will always be you're fucking friend. But seriously, we gotta go. Deidara and Itachi can't hold the guards down for too long." Before I could say anything more I was lifted up and carried bridal-style by Hidan. I closed my eyes when he jumped up on the roof and then quickly jumped from roof to roof towards the main gate of the Leaf village.

"_Farwell, everyone. Thank you for everything that you have taught me and for treating me like a friend. I will never forget you're kindness and maybe I will see all of you again." _I was smiling happily when I thought back on the letter that I had written earlier before I had started to read those pervy books. It was a farewell letter to everyone that had been kind to me. In the letter I had explained why I couldn't stay in the Leaf Village and why I hadn't told them the truth about my past.

I had planed to run away when it had turned dark enough and I was sure that everyone was asleep. But now Hidan, Deidara and Itachi had helped me so I was more then positive that this was the last time that I would see the Leaf village again.

"We're getting close to the gate. Hold on!" My grip on his cloak tightened and my eyes opened and I spotted the big gate that lead to freedom. Hidan went faster and faster and before I could even take a breath we swished by the guards that seemed to be asleep. I looked back with a raised eyebrow and heard how Hidan chuckled.

"Itachi used his sharingan on the guards and Deidara let some of his clay bombs that were stuffed with some of Zetsu's sleep powder explode around the village so that mostly everyone fell asleep." He explained and I only nodded in respond. I was finally out from the Leaf village and now nothing could stop me from returning back to the hide-out. Hidan sprinted into the forest and soon we entered a clearing. The first thing I saw was a white giant claybird standing in the middle of the clearing and my smile widen. Hidan slowed down and stopped when we reached the bird. I managed to discern the shadow of two persons when I suddenly was ripped away from Hidan and pressed against another man's chest. Two strong arms were tightly wrapped around my waist and I could feel the person's long hair tickling my right shoulder. I let out a small laugh and wrapped my arms around that person's waist as well.

"I didn't know that you have missed me that much." I said in a teasing tone and heard how the person let out a heavy sigh.

"You have no idea,un." I managed to take one step back so that I could look the smiling blonde in his eye. I patted his shoulder gently and titled my head to the side and smiled sweetly.

"Aw, that has to be the sweetest thing I have heard you say to me, blondie. I've missed you and you're annoying ego too if that's makes you feel better." Deidara let out a small laugh and pressed me against his chest again. I breathed in the smell of smoke and fire and smiled to myself.

"_Yep, that's Deidara alright."_ I freed myself gently from him and gave him another warm smile.

"You know, when I was away from you I realised something." I could feel how Deidara's whole body tensed and how Hidan looked at me with a look that I really couldn't explain.

"What did you realise,un?" Deidra seemed to prepare himself for something and I raised an eyebrow at his strange behaviour before I shrugged it of and smiled at him.

"I have never told you what I think about art,_ un_." I said teasingly. Deidara blinked at me a couple of times before he let out a soft chuckle and ruffled my hair.

"We'll talk about that when we return to the hide-out,un." He said. I couldn't help but notice that he sounded disappointed. Geez, I didn't want him to turn sad when I mocked him for his way to end his sentence. What in the world happened to the man's humor?

Movements behind Deidara made me look over his shoulder. My face burst out in a big smile when I saw Itachi staring back at me.

"Itachi!" I quickly walked over to him and stopped a couple of meters in front of him. He was smiling at me, which was very strange since Itachi rarely smiled to anyone, but he didn't do anything else. I shook my head and let out a heavy sigh before I opened my arms and smile at his shocked expression.

"Aw, Come on Itachi. You know you want a hug so please drop that macho façade and c'mere." Itachi stared at me first, then he looked away and I let out a frustrated growl.

"Fine! I'm not going to force you." I was about to turn around when Itachi suddenly appeared in front of me and before I could recover from the shock, he had grabbed me around my waist and pressed me against him in a tight hug. I was stunned but then I smiled into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist. Itachi held me tight against him like that for a while until he let me go. I gave him a big smile.

"See? That wasn't so bad now wasn't it?" I asked and stuck out my tongue at him in a teasing manner. He suddenly brought a hand under my chin and before I realised what was happening he had given my forehead a gentle kiss. My face turned red and I saw that behind Itachi Hidan and Deidara gave him a death glare. Itachi took a step backwards and I looked at him with wide confused eyes. I really didn't understand what their problem was today. They acted so strange towards me and against each other. They must have really missed me since they're acting like something is going to take me away from them again. But why did they act like someone among themselves were a possible threat against me?

"Hey, is something wrong? All of you are acting really strange and you're starting to creep me out." I hesitantly said and eyed all three of them with a raised eyebrow. They glared at each other before they turned their heads and gave me a smile that in my eyes looked like very forced smiles.

"Nothing is (fucking) wrong,(un) Everything is perfectly (fucking) alright. Let's go before anyone (fucking) spots us,(un)." They said in union and glared at one another again.

I glared at them with a raised brow at first but then shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the claybird. If they wanted to act strange then I wasn't going to stop them. Besides I just wanted to go back to the hide out, even if that meant that I had to fly high above the safe ground for the second time. I froze in place when I remembered the last time I had flied on this birdy and last time it hadn't end too well. Great, now I had to do it again. Isn't life just greeeeat?!

I took a deep shaky breath and slowly climbed aboard on the bird. I sat down in the middle and felt how the three men sat down close to me. I closed my eyes and took one deep breath again before I opened my eyes and gave Deidara a shaky smile.

"You better fly this thing good, blondie, or I will suffocate you until you die." I said in a threatening yet joking tone. Deidara let out a small laugh and before I could react the bird yanked and shoots right up towards the beautiful starry sky. I gritted my teeth and tried not to scream when I saw the ground disappeared and how we suddenly flow over the clouds. Even though I was scared shitless I couldn't help to yawn tiredly. It had been a long day and I really wanted to get some sleep before we got back to the hide-out. A little power-nap couldn't hurt, right?

**Normal P.O.V**

Hidan glanced at Hay-Lin that were sitting at his left side and caught her when she was about to fall towards Itachi. He looked worriedly at the beauty in his arms before he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He lay her down so that her upper body was resting onto his lap and smiled when he saw that she nuzzled closer to his middle in order to get close to the warmth that his body was radiating. Itachi and Deidara eyed him darkly but kept quiet in order to not wake Hay-Lin from her sleep. Their faces soften when the full moon let its light lighten up her face and give them a good view of the sleeping beauty.

Deidara gently pushed some hair shafts from Hay-Lin's face and smirked when she shifted in her sleep under his touch. Itachi envied Hidan that he had caught her first so he contented himself with giving her a loving glance and speaking softly to her.

"Sweet dreams, Hay-Lin."

* * *

ME: O-O'……soooo, let me get this straight…It seems like those three has some feelings towards _my_ Hay-Lin! I don't know if I should laugh or cry…………… Well, I guess everything will clear in the next chapter ;D.

Hope you liked it and now, Hay-Lin is finally back with the Akatsuki!! Yahoooooo!! If you liked the chapter then please let me know by sending me a **Review!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: Everything is back to normal, right?! **


	23. Everything is back to normal, right!

Hey everyone! I have been writing non stop on this chapter and now it's finally done! I haven't even been able to sleep =_=. Well, I love to write on the story so I will not complain any further. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed on my story. Over 100 reviews!! THAT'S SOOOO FRIGGIN' AWSOME!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! "Bows my head to the ground and worship my reviewers"

With this said, I say NO MORE TALKING AND MORE WRITING! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED (again) **ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Everything is back to normal, right?!**

Okay, whatever it is that keeps me warm, its goooooooood. I have never slept so good during the 22 years that I have lived. My upper body was lying on something soft and I felt how a warm blanket was draped over my body. Hmmm, that's really strange though. Wasn't I on a giant uncomfortable claybird when I fell asleep? A claybird shouldn't be warm and comfy…So what the hell am I lying on?

I slowly perked an eye open and blinked when the sun hit my eyes. I shifted my head and looked to my right side. I blinked again in confusion when the sight that meets me was…

"_Black?! What the hell?!" _

I was sure that the claybird had been white the last time I checked so was it something wrong with my eyes? I lifted my head and looked to my left side and saw Itachi sitting next to me. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep. Deidara was sitting a little bit in front and he was focused on the jutsu so he didn't notice that I was awake. But where's Hidan?

"I see that you have fucking wake up. Did you sleep well?" My eyes widen and I quickly looked up. Hidan's grinning face meet me and it was first now that I realised that the warm and comfy thing that I had been resting on wasn't the claybird. It was Hidan! Well, his lap if you wanted to be exactly but that's not the point. I FRIGGIN'T SLEPT ON HIDAN!!

"What the hell??!" I shot up like a bullet and the black cloak that had been acting like a quilt nearly slipped of until I grabbed it. I looked around me and saw that my little outburst had wakened Itachi and that both he and Deidara were looking at me with worried faces.

"Are you alright,Hay-Lin,un?" Deidara asked me and I blinked a couple of times until I noticed that I was standing up on the claybird and that it was currently flying at least 70 meters above a large forest. 40 meters had been scary as hell but when I looked and saw how far it was down, my face turned white and I suddenly felt a little dizzy.

"Oh my……GOD!!!" I shrieked and grabbed Itachi and Deidara's arms and held on for dear life. I gave the blonde a death glare and tightened my grip around his arm.

"If I didn't risk having a heart attack I would strangle you here and now! WHY ARE WE FLYING SO HIGH UP?!" Deidara eyed my oddly and then shrugged his shoulders.

"We're flying high up since we risk to be spotted by enemy ninjas if we fly any lower,un" he said in a matter of fact tone. I whimpered and looked at Itachi for some help. Sadly the bastard didn't want to help me 'cause he just shrugged his shoulders and refused to look at me.

This is ridiculous! Why can't I just forget my fear and try to defeat it?!

"_Are you out of you're fucking mind, Honda?! If you let go of Itachi and Deidara then you will faint and fall of the claybird for sure!" _

I know, I know! But it's worth a try, right? I slowly loosen my grip around their arms so that I was sitting on the clay bird by my own. Okay, so far so good.

"Hay-Lin, what are you planning to do?" I gave Itachi a weak smile in reply and very slowly I stood up. The three criminals looked at me with wide eyes, confusion written all over their faces.

"Okay. I can do this! I can do this! It's not so bad……I'm just flying 70 meters above the ground on a giant claybird. Nothing to be worried about." I mumbled to myself, trying to shut off the warning bells in my head. My body was shaking and the smart part of my mind told me to sit down and grab something. Sadly I'm not a person that use to listen on her smart part of the brain. When the claybird suddenly yanked to the side and I found myself looking down towards the ground again, I realised that this was a really bad idea! My face was white as if I had seen a ghost and for a moment I closed my eyes.

"Hay-Lin! Seriously, sit down or you will fucking fall of!" Hmmm..he do have a point. If I did fall of I would definitely die. I figured that I needed to talk with the captain for this flight. I kneeled in front of Deidara and looked at him with a stern gaze.

"Deidara, I want you to do me a favour." I said and saw how he blinked in confusion at me.

"W-What,un?" I figured that he was uncomfortable by the fact that I was standing quite close but this was a question of life and death.

"I want you to promise me that you catch me if I fall off." I said in a serious tone. Deidara and the others looked like I had grown a second head.

"What kind of a stupid question was that? Of course I would catch you if you fell off,un!" Deidara almost sounded offended that I even doubted that but since my previous experience of putting my life in his hands but this time I was quite sure that he meant it this time.

"I trust you." I mumbled. I stood up again and spread put my arms to my sides and in hailed deeply. This wasn't so bad…it actually felt quite nice but what if I closed my eyes? Would the wonderful feeling of being high up in the air increase? Well, there is only one way to find out!

I closed my eyes and let out a small laugh when the feeling of not being able to see made huge dose of adrenaline spread through my body. This was awesome! Maybe I should just take one step forward so that I would be standing close to the birds head…

I took one hesitate step forward and since I had been calculating the distance between my current location and the birds head told me that I had at least three meters of benefit before the edge. Sadly mathematic had never been my strongest subject in school.

"HAY-LIN (UN)!!"

I smiled softly when I feel the cold wind whip my body and making it sore. My hair got out from the low ponytail and now my hair was blowing into my face. My eyes were still closed and I was just enjoying the situation. I don't know why they had screamed my name but I was too caught up in the moment that I didn't want to open my eyes. Finally I had found a cure against my fear of heights.

"_You're truly a fucking idiot!"_

Shut up! If this is the only way for me to get over my fear of height then I'm more than happy to oblige!

"_You're going to die, you moron!" _

"?????????????" I opened my eyes and saw to my great horror that I had fell of the damn clay bird like Hidan had predicted.

Oh, shit! I tumbled around in the air and saw that the ground was closing in real fast. Okay, I'll admit that closing my eyes and taking a step forward without knowing where I put down my foot while flying 70 meters up in the air on a giant claybird hadn't been one of my smartest idea but it sounded good at the moment. Oh, well……………………………………………I GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

"_By being crushed to death when you're colliding with the ground?! Talk about déjà vu from earlier moments in you're life." _

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I GOT YOU,UN!" Before I even realised it I was caught and the wind stopped. I was being held bridal-style by someone and by the long blonde hair I could see I could only guess who it was that had caught me.

"Are you out of you're mind,un?! You could have gotten yourself killed! What in the world was you thinking,un?!" I hesitantly looked up and meet the face of a furious Deidara. I laughed nervously when I noticed the death glares I was given by Itachi and Hidan. I had screwed up reeeal bad.

"Well…um…I thought t-that maybe…um…" I trailed of when Deidara abruptly sat me down and grabbed my shoulder and tried to shake some sense in me.

"We were flying 70 meters up in the air and you just close you're eyes and takes a step forward?! You're an idiot,un!" I lowered my head in shame and my cheeks turned red from embarrassment. Great, now they all hate me. Just a nice reunion! What the hell was I thinking anyway?!

"I'm sorry! I thought that that maybe could cure my fear of heights." I mumbled. Deidara shook me again and forced me to look into his sapphire eye. I felt even worse when I saw that he looked worried and angry. Now, I'm really done it……

"How the hell is jumping of a claybird supposed to work?! You could have died and how should I explain to Konan and Tobi that you had killed yourself right after we had found you again,un?"

"I said I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." I said in a low tone. Deidara relished me and gave me a stern look.

"Well, think before you act next time,un." He said and sat down with his back turned at me. I turned my head and looked at Hidan and Itachi but they just looked away and ignored me. I felt worse than a ice cream in the dessert at the moment. I know that I had scared them half to death by doing what I just did. They had risked their lives in order to get me out from Konoha and this is how I thank them!?

"_Maybe this will teach you to always listen to the smart part of you're brain."_

I hated it when that part of me had right! I need to apologize to every one of them. I inhaled sharply and for a moment I held my breath and tried to figure out what I should say to them.

"_Tell them what you're heart wants you to say." _

Well, since that part of me is always right then I guess it's worth a shoot.

"Hey…I haven't thanked the three of for saving me back there at the Hidden Leaf village…" I paused for a moment and looked around to see if they were listening. They didn't look at me but I felt that they were listening so I continued.

"I'm so sorry for making the three of you worried all the time. I'm sorry that I haven't shoved how grateful I am to be able to call you my friends. If you hadn't shoved up then I would probably still be in the Hidden Leaf village. You kept you're promise to me and I can't even describe how happy and touched I was and still am." I paused for a second time. From the corner of my eyes I saw that Hidan and Itachi were looking at me now. Even Deidara had turned his head and was looking at me over his shoulder. Now it was my turn to look away. All this mushy talk made me embarrassed and the last this I wanted to show them at the moment was my blushing face.

"I know that I am clumsy and that I have a bit of a temper sometimes. I'm worthless when it comes to flying or defending myself. You have been there for me and helped me through times when I just have wanted to give up…Thank you…Thank you for caring, Thank you for saving my life and especially Thank you for being my friends………Can you pretty please forgive me for being an clumsy, idiotic, brain dead, hopeless, weak creature?" I looked up and gave the wide eyed men a soft sweet smile while I waited on their reply.

Hidan coughed into his hand while trying to cover his red face. Deidara turned his head quickly when he felt his face grew hot. Itachi just closed his eyes and let the pink on his cheeks fade away by itself.

"Seriously, you didn't have to fucking hold a long fucking speech, you know." Hidan mumbled and I let out a small laugh.

"I had too, or else you wouldn't have forgiven me. Macho men like the three of you don't get charmed by a woman that easily." I said and grinned at Hidan who just sighed and folded his arms. When a sudden realisation hit me, I slowly crept over to Deidara and gently poked him in the back.

"What,un?" he turned around and glared at me. I smiled at him sheepishly and titled my head to the side in a cute manner.

"You know what, Deidei-chan?" My grin widens when I saw a vein pop up onto his forehead and how he let out a threatening snarl as a threat.

"What,un!?" He sounded very irritated but this is where my "Absolute irresistible mega super cute smile" comes in! Deidara seemed to soften up a little when I used my deathly weapon on him so I figured that this was a good timing to continue.

"You caught me!" I said and let out a small laugh. Deidara raised an eyebrow and huffed.

"Of course I would catch you so don't you even dare to think otherwise." He mumbled. I smiled softly at him and put an hand on his right shoulder.

"Then it looks like I can trust you after all." Deidara's eyes widen slightly when he realized what I was talking about. His cheeks turned a little pink and he turned his head and looked forward again.

"You better prepare yourself,un. We're going to land soon." He muttered. I blinked a couple of times before I realized what _he_ was talking about. Since Deidara wasn't looking at me, I turned my head and gave Hidan and Itachi a beaming smile.

"Are we near the hide-out?" When both Hidan and Itachi nodded in reply my smile widens and I surprised the three of them when I stood up.

"If you're gonna jump off again, I ain't gonna catch you,un!" I gave Deidara a glare but ignored to answer him. I took one shaky step forward so that I was standing beside Deidara.

You know, this was the first time I really was glad to be high up in the air. The view was awesome! Even though, all I could see was the forest below us I really enjoyed the speed and the adrenaline bust I got from standing up on the claybird. I managed to discern a big mountain at the horizon and I immediately knew that it was the goal of this journey. I let out a small laugh and raised my arms above my head and breathed in deeply. Deidara looked up and eyed me oddly. My hair was out of its ponytail and the wind tousled it but that only felt nice so I didn't care. I cupped my hands and let out a loud victory shout.

"KONAN, TOBI, SASORI, KAKUZU, KISAME, ZETSU, PEIN……I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!"

I in hailed sharply and laughed when I saw the stares I received from my three saviours. I turned around and let my hair blow into my face and smiled sweetly at them.

"Guys, thank you for taking me home!" They didn't reply but I had a feeling that they were just as happy to have me back.

"We're going to land now so I suggest that you grab hold onto me in case it get's shaky,un" I blinked at Deidara and missed the death glares he received from Hidan and Itachi.

"Well, I guess you have a point…" I started but was interrupted by an irritated Hidan.

"Why the hell is she going to fucking hold onto you, girly-man?! You're almost sitting on the fucking birds head. There is just no fucking way that both of you can sit down beside each other without one of you risks to fucking fall of!" I didn't really know what happened with the happy atmosphere but suddenly it became awful chilly between the Jashinist and the bomb-expert. In fact, I saw with my very own eyes how lightning bolts were blasting between their eyes.

"Um…Guys, what are you doing?" They ignored me and just continued to glare at each other. What's their problem?! Is this about who I'm going to sit next to while we land? Why is that important? A cough made me turn my head and I saw Itachi was slowly shaking his head over his companion's childish behaviour.

"Since they are apparently busy with acting like immature children, I suggest that you sit with me when we land." He said and gave me a small smile. I don't know why but that made Deidara and Hidan stop staring at each other and suddenly they both seemed to team up against Itachi. Before I could reply on Itachi's request, they were standing between him and me like they wanted to protect me from him.

"OH, HELL NO (UN)!" That pulled the trigger because suddenly the three of them was arguing about who I should sit next to when we land. That made me sweat drop and I started to wonder why the hell they were acting like this?!

I sighed and felt how a massive head ace was building up in my head. I didn't want to witness three S-rank criminals acting like 3-years olds over something stupid like that so I turned around and looked in the direction that we were flying. I swear that my soul left my body when I saw that the mountain was just a couple of meters away. WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!

"DEIDARA!!" My yell made the three men turned their heads in my direction and when they saw the mountain they finally stopped acting so weird.

"SHIT! HOLD ON,UN!" Deidara did a couple of hand signs in a tremendous speed and suddenly the bird disappeared with a loud POFF!

"_Hmmmmm…Humans can't walk on air……They can't fly……SWEET JESUS, I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!" _

All four of us were falling towards the ground in a rapid speed. We had been high up when Deidara had relished the jutsu so the ground was still quite far away. Good…………NOW I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO KILL THE BLONDE!!!!!!!

I was making swimming movements in the air until I was in front of Deidara. I managed to grab hold onto his cloak and I started to shake him- which must have looked pretty awesome since I was doing it while I was tumbling around in the air- and looked at him with a murderous intent.

"I'M GONNA DIE AND IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!?!?!" Deidara smirked at me…He fucking smirked at me, that lousy son of a bitch!

"We're not gonna die,un! Just hold onto me and everything will be just fine!"

"EVERYTHING WILL NOT, I REPEAT NOT BE FUCKING FINE! DEIDARA, I-" I trailed of because suddenly I felt how Deidara wrapped his arms around me and how we slowed down until we were just slowly floating down towards the ground. I looked at Deidara with a confused face and he just chuckled.

"See,un? I told you everything was going to be alright."

"DEIDARA, YOU FUCKING ASSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE!!"

KABOOM!!

I looked down when I heard Hidan yell and got two quite nasty shocks. First of all I saw that Itachi were standing safely on the ground but beside him I saw a deep hole that was formed just like a human. I could only guess that Hidan hadn't been able to land on his feet's like Itachi had. I got the second shock when I saw that we were still pretty high up in the air. I let out a shriek and throw my arms around Deidara's neck. I pressed my face into the side of his neck and closed my eyes so that I could be sure that I would never ever open them again before I was standing safety on the ground.

In a normal situation I would have been blushing like a red light since I practically pressed my whole body closer to Deidara and since I know that he's a pervert –I still hadn't forgot about those pervy books- I didn't want to even imagine what kind of thought that rushed through his mind with having me clinging onto him like this. Sadly, this wasn't a normal situation and since my fear of heights apparently had become worse after the last skydiving without a parachute incident, I had to climb onto something. Every sane person in my clothes would have picked climbing onto Deidara over falling towards a certain death, right? RIGHT?!?!?

We were slowly approaching the ground and I felt how Deidara's grasp around me suddenly tightened. It made me so surprised that I actually opened my eyes and blinked in surprise. My eyelashes must have been tickling him because he let out a small chuckle.

"That tickles,un!" he said and my face turned bright red. That bastard is enjoying this, isn't he?! But I do have to say that he smells really good…Like a mixture of a refreshing masculine smell and nature…I must have been nuzzling into his neck because Deidara cleared his throat and I could fell the heat that was radiating from his face.

"..um..Hay-Lin… c-could….a-ahh….p-please..stop t-that,u-un?" he hissed and it was now that I noticed that he was trembling. I wanted to kill myself when I noticed what I had been doing. Great, now I have totally embarrassed myself and Deidara will never let me hear the end of this. Isn't life just greeeat?!

I silently thanked my fairy Godmother when I felt how my feet once again touched solid ground and I immediately let go of Deidara and walked over to the deep hole in the ground that was shaped like a human. My face was red and I had managed to steal a glance from Deidara's face before I had turned away. His jaw had been clenched and his cheeks had been red. I wonder why he had looked so tensed when I had turned away. I mean, sure I had put him in a very embarrassing situation and after all, he was a _man_, and surly he had his needs. But there is just no way that Deidara, that surly hates my very own guts for making him blushing, are having any feelings towards me. That's just crazy. The probability that Deidara was in love –Oh, I almost burst out laughing as fast as I even think the thought- was just as high as that both Hidan and Itachi was high over heels in love with me. In other words…ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE! Nuhu, ain't gonna happened even if I wanted –Which I by the records definitely don't (!!)- that one of them loved me.

I snapped out from my thoughts when I heard someone groan in pain from the bottom of the hole. I keeled beside the edge and looked down.

"Hidan? Are you alright?!" I called out and waited for a sign that proved that he at least could move so that I didn't had to send Itachi down there to help him up –I'm not jumping down into a dark hole without a rope!

"Yeah……I'm…fine…" I saw some movements in the dark and suddenly Hidan jumped up from the hole and landed beside me. I quickly got up and when I looked at him more closely I swear that my face turned green. He was holding his right arm with his left hand. He had a thick stick right through his chest and on top of all this there was a second stick right through his neck. A normal person should have been dead a long time ago but since Hidan was immortal……well, let's say that its another story.

The same person was sending death glares to a still flushed blonde.

"If you ever do that again I will fucking chop of you're balls, rip you to fucking shreds and bite you're fucking nose of before I fucking slaughter you and chop you're fucking girly body into thiny pieces. " he snarled and that made Deidara narrow his eyes at him. Once again the atmosphere turned chilly and I groaned and smacked my forehead painfully.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, bring it on, Zombie-boy,un!" The two men went into fighting positions –How the hell Hidan will be able to beat Deidara with just one arm, is a mystery for me- but this is where I had had enough. With a speed that easily could have overcome a hunting-cat, I was at their side and smacked both of their heads together hurtfully.

"OW!" They both glared at me but then they seemed to shrink when they noticed that I was surrounded by blue flames. Fear the wrath of an annoyed and officially pissed of woman!

"Okay, that's enough! Thanks to you two my fear of heights has turned into worse and the trip back wasn't as pleasant as I would have hoped. The only reason I let you two get away with this is because I'm so fucking happy to be home again! But if you two don't shut up and get along I will kick you're annoying asses all the way back to Konoha, do I make myself clear?" I was speaking in such a cold tone that I was surprised that the fire hadn't died. The two in front of me was gapping in shock and I guessed that it was because of the fire.

With three deep breaths the fire disappeared but my left eye was still twitching –Remember, I'm still on my period and have still some serious mood-swings- and I gave them a death glare.

"Let me guess, an ability you got since you're a Fate-changer?" I gave Itachi a stern look but then sigh and nodded my head.

"Yep…"Sighs again" Now, let's go back to the hid-"

"LIIIIIIIIN-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!!!" I was only able to spin around when someone suddenly crashed into me and embraced me with a bone crushing hug. I choked when the orange mask wearing person tightened his grasp around me further and I swear that my face was starting to turn blue.

"….T-Tobi.." I chocked out. Tobi's whole body was shaking and I sweat dropped when I realised that he was crying.

"Lin-chan is f-finally b-back! Tobi is s-sooooooo h-happy! Whaaaaahaaaaa!" I gently patted Tobi's back and started to wonder if it was my destiny to die of suffocation just when I had finally reunited with one of my closets friends.

"Tobi, you idiot,un! You're suffocating her!" Tobi was smacked across his head and let go of me (Thank you Lord!) I massaged my sore neck and smiled at the now sulking man in front of me.

"I have missed you so much, Tobi. I'm so happy to finally see you again." Tobi looked up and my smile softened when I saw small tears in the eyehole of his mask.

"L-Lin-chan h-has m-missed Tobi?" To prove my point I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a tight hug. Not in the same league like that bone crushing type that he used to give me but still. He happily returned it and I let out a small laugh when I saw the dark looks the three other gave him.

"Aw, jealous are we?" I asked in a mocking voice stuck out my tongue at them. They just huffed in union and looked away and I had to say that they all looked awfully cute when they were pouting.

"Hay-Lin!" My smiled widen when I let go of Tobi ad turned around and saw how Konan along with the rest of the gang was running towards me. I waved at them and laughed happily. Before I could blinked Konan was in front of me and we both embraced each other while laughing. It was now when I noticed that there were tears running down my cheeks. Since I was laughing and my chest was filled with so much happiness that it felt like it was going to explode, I came to the conclusion that it was tears of happiness.

"I have been so worried! Are you alright? You didn't get hurt by Orochimaru or the Konoha shinobis?" I let out a small laugh when I looked at Konan's worried face. Oh, how much she reminded me of a big sister.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, Konan. Just a little tired but other than that, I'm in 100% top shape!" Konan seemed to relax after this and she hugged me quickly again before she let the other's have their turn. She had noticed that Hidan was quite bad injured so she went over to him so that she could heal him.

Sasori was the first one that I pulled in for a hug. Since he first had looked a little unsure, I had decided to take the first step.

"Long time no see, Pinocchio." I said and laughed when I saw him blink in surprise of his new nickname.

"What are you talking about, brat? Wasn't Pinocchio a puppet that killed children?" he asked and sounded insulted. I patted his shoulder and gave him a heart warming smile.

"I will tell you the true story about Pinocchio later, Sasori." He seemed to content himself with that answer so I walked over to the next person in line. That person happened to be Kisame. My blue friend didn't need me to take the first step because before I could even prepare myself, I was pressed against a muscular chest. I let out a low chuckle and heard how his chest vibrated, meaning he was laughing too.

"It's great to have you back, kid." He mumbled.

"It's great to be back, Kisame." I said and smiled up at him. He let go of me and playfully ruffled my head and took a step aside. I smirked playfully at Kakuzu who looked like he didn't know if he should be sad or happy that I had returned.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy that I'm back?" I asked and put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow at him. Kakuzu scratched the back of his head and let out a heavily sigh.

"I'm happy, it's just that it will be more expensive now when we have an extra mouth to feed again." He replied. I gapped at him first but then tears broke free from the corner of my eyes and my lower lip started to quiver. Kakuzu seemed scared to death when he saw he heard me sniff and hurried to embrace me while patting my back in a comforting manner. He probably felt a little awkward with doing the comforting thing so I quickly dried my tears and silently cursed my mood-swings for the hundredth time this week.

"Ahem……Forgive me for saying such mean things. It great to have you back again, Hay-Lin." I smiled and when he let go of me I patted his shoulder to shove him that I wasn't sad or mad at him. I then turned to Zetsu and grinned when I saw that his white side was smiling at me while his black side was just glaring at me.

"Aw come on, Zetsu! We both know that you've missed me so there is no point in hiding it." I raised an eyebrow when the black side gave me another glare before Zetsu opened his arms and embraced me tightly.

"I'm glad that you're unharmed Hay-Lin. **Don't make a big fuss over this "hugging" part. I'm just hugging you because everyone else has."** I smiled into his shoulder and hugged him tightly before we let go of each other.

"Of course not, Zetsu." I said in gentle tone. Then I turned at the Leader. There was a deadly silence between us before Pei decided to speak first.

"If you hug me I will not hesitate to kill you, Honda-san." He said in a cold tone.

"Understood, sir." I replied.

"Just because you have sworn loyalty to the Akatsuki doesn't mean that I'm going to keep an eye on you. Are we clear?"

"We are very clear, sir."

"You will continue working as our housekeeper and I will not tolerate any whining coming from you, get that?"

"I get that, sir." There was another moment of silence again until Pein turned around and walked back to the hide-out. I let out a tired sigh. Something's will never change, I guess.

"Welcome back, Hay-Lin." Pein suddenly muttered out of nowhere. My eyes widen and I gapped at him even though he had his back turned against me and was currently walking away. He suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder. I gulped when I saw the cold piercing stare look at me and the others.

"Are you gonna stand there all day? Enough with this fooling around, we have other things to do!" That made everyone snap out of their curing shocking states and everyone quickly walked after Pein.

I was whistling and humming happily as I walked next to Tobi and Sasori through the dark tunnel that lead to the big entrance door to the cave. I couldn't wait to see my old room and to wear my own cloths again made my eyes water in pure happiness. When I spotted the big door I had to use all my self-control to not just run past Pein and the others and kick the door in. I was home at last! Soon I would be entering the cave with the large comfy living room and the giant TV. Sure, the lair had been sparkling cleaned when I had been kidnapped but now I knew that it would probably be a little messy since the Akatsuki probably hadn't cleaned at all during these 7 days that I had been gone. But it couldn't be that bad, right? I mean it's not like a giant scrap heap will wait on me at the other side of that door. I let out a small laugh and caught Tobi's attention.

"What'cha laughing at Lin-chan?" he asked me.

"Nothing, just thinking about something stupid." I replied and grinned at him. Tobi seemed confused by my answer but decided to not questioning me further.

We were now standing in front of the door and I felt how I grew anxious by just watching it. But why the hell didn't someone opened it?! I looked at all of the others with a confused face and raised an eyebrow when I saw that they all looked nervous as hell, even Pein looked a little nervous about something.

"Umm…Listen Hay-Lin, about the Hide-out…" Konan trailed of when I gave her a questioning stare.

"Yes? What about it?" I asked.

"It's…kinda messy,un." I narrowed my eyes at Deidara and prepared myself mentally for what was facing me behind that door.

"Well, I did expect that much…" I muttered and walked pass Pein and glared at the door. I could hear how all of the members gulped and I turned around to glare at them all. I managed to smile at them with trying to see everything out of a happy angle.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. I mean, it's only been a week since I last cleaned the whole place so honestly, how bad can it be?" I grabbed the handle and pulled. The door didn't open so I started to jiggle the handle a little. Unknown to me, the whole group with fearsome criminals slowly started to back away from me and the door. I was ranting all kinds of curses in my head while I tried to open the fucking door. Finally I heard how the handle clicked, meaning that the door was now opened. I sprung the door opened and took a step forwards.

BANG!

"OW! SWEET JESUS THAT HURTS!!!" I mumbled curses under my breath while I was clutching my aching nose. I had walked in into something really hard. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the entrance again. It was something that was blocking the way inside. I took a step closer and looked intensely at the thing that stopped me from getting inside.

"What the hell?"

Was that……was that a sock? I saw a white sock hanging in the middle of this mysterious wall and when I looked even more closer I could see that this was indeed a wall…………A wall made of garbage, clothes and rests of different dishes. I turned around in a robotic movement and glared at the members that were watching me from a safe distance.

"You……got……to……be……kidding……me!" I said in a dead-like tone and raised a shaky finger and pointed at the giant boulder with garbage, dirty clothes etc in front of me. The members let out nervous laughs and now even Pein looked a little uncomfortable when he saw the murderous aura that was slowly starting to surround my whole body.

"W-We told you that is w-was kind of messy." Said Kisame and tried to smile at me but when he saw that my whole body had started to twitch, he immediately started to think about what he should write in his last will.

"I…can't…even…get…inside!" I snarled at them and grabbed the dirty and smelling sock and pulled in it to prove my point. I was so furious that I was temporarily unaware of that the giant dirt wall was moving a little forward when I pulled in the sock more forcefully.

"L-Lin-chan s-should stop d-doing t-that." Tobi shuttered. I just gave him a death glare while several of veins popped up on my forehead. I took a better hold of the sock and pulled one more time. It was pulled out and I held it in front of me. The wall behind me started to slowly move forward and unnoticed by me the ground started to shake a little. The other watched as the giant wall seemed to bugle out now. They all relished with horror what was about to happened but they were interrupted when they heard me let out a dangerous snarl and wave the sock in front of me like it was some kind of a sword –a smelling sword I might add- and they all shrank when they saw the death glare I was giving them.

"WHO'S FUCKING SOCK IS THIS?! Before any of them could answer the giant wall with all the dirty clothes, dishes and other things that I don't even want to mentioned suddenly let out a gurgling sound and my eyes widen as I turned around and saw how the giant wall gave in…………………Above me towered a giant wave, no, tsunami with all the dirty clothes, dishes and other things that ten criminals managed to create during the one week when their housekeeper hadn't been able to clean their hide-out. I stood still and watched as the giant wave with all their dirt was towering high above me and before it crashed down there was just one thought that managed to cross my mind before I was being crushed by at least five tones of God knows what.

"_I'm gonna kill them!" _

CRASH! BOOM! BANG! KABAAM!

The giant tsunami swept me of my feet, literary, and I was soon completely buried under all kinds of dirty things. There was a complete silence between the members when they silently watched all the dirt that they had somehow managed to create during the short time their housekeeper had been away. Tobi was the first one to break the silence when he saw that the dirt tsunami had content itself with just burring me and had therefore stopped.

"Do you think Lin-chan survived?" The others shrugged their shoulders and just continued to stare in amazement at the massive pile with their dirty clothes etc.

"You know…we're pretty amazing at making a massive mess that can overcome a natural disaster." Kisame said and the others nodded again.

Suddenly they could see a movement under the giant pile and the nervously took a step backwards. Kakazu sniffed in the air and raised a eyebrow.

"Is something on fire?" he asked. Deidara, Hidan and Itachi glanced at each other and then they started to back away from the pile without being noticed by the others that was currently trying to figure out what that smell of smoke came from.

Suddenly a giant typhoon of blue fire emerged from the pile and went high up towards the roof of the tunnel like massive volcano eruption. The whole Akatsuki gasped and backed away. I was standing in the middle of the typhoon and the death glare I gave the now shivering members could easily make the devil himself run with his tail between his legs. The typhoon disappeared but I was still surrounded by blue flames when I started to walk towards the others. They were so shocked by the fact that I was literary on fire that they didn't back away. I stopped a couple of meters in front of them and cracked my knuckles while grinning madly at them.

"I suggest you all start to run for you're dear lives. I'm gonna beat the living hell out of everyone of you." I snarled. Konan raised her shaky hands and let out a nervous laugh.

"H-H-Hay-Lin…calm down, please. You're not going to hurt me are you?" she asked me and gave me a puppy look. I smiled softly at her while I felt how the flames were playing around my body, waiting for my command to kill the Akatsuki.

"I know that you're not the one that's responsible for all this mess. IT'S THOSE LOUSY PERVERTS!!" I screamed out in furry and the heat of the flames increased. Konan smiled evilly at Pein and the others. Pein mouthed "traitor" at her and then he returned to watch the fuming woman in front of him.

"Hey, what was that "pervert" stuff supposed to mean,un?" I glared at Deidara and started to dig around in the heap beneath me. The males visibly paled when they saw me pull out one of the Make-out tactics books. Konan blinked a couple of times while she stared at the book in my hands. She then turned around and poor Pein flinched when he saw her smile sweetly at him.

"Pein, sweet heart, you told me that you had burned all of those books after I had gently requested you to." she spoke in a silky tone and I smirked and walked to stand beside her. Both I and Konan must have looked absolutely redoubtable because all of the males in front of us seemed to shrink beneath our death glares.

"K-K-Konan…um…I-I had n-no idea t-tha-" Pein trailed of when Konan took a threatening step towards him. My smirk widen when I heard how she cracked her knuckles. Pein tried everything to make her calm down, in other words he tried to use every single mushy nickname that he probably used to use when they were alone…Which was by the way funny as hell to hear!

"..um..Baby?...Sugar Pie?…Hunny-Bunny?...Konie?...Cuddle bear?!" Pein sounded desperate when he used the last nickname and I snickered when I saw that Konan stiffened and how she then literary became surrounded by a deathly dark aura.

"Pein."

"W-What?"

"Run."

"You got it!"

And so, Ladies and Gentlemen, the fearsome and super as hell powerful Leader of the dreadful S-rank criminal organisation Akatsuki, fled with his arms raised over his head as he was chased by his furious fiancée that were throwing shurikens and kunains after him while she cursed him like there was no tomorrow.

There was an awkward silence that followed while we heard how the sound of the couple disappeared in the distant. I noticed that I was no longer surrounded by flames and sighed in disappointment. It looks like there will be no killing the Akatsuki today. While mumbling curses that would have made Hidan turn pale in the face, I started to pick up all the dirty laundry that I could see in the giant pile.

"Soooo…Lin-chan is not going to toast Tobi and the others anymore?" I looked over my shoulder and gave the poor man a death glare that made him jump behind Kisame and take cover. I sighed and returned to my poor attempt to clean the whole place.

"Even though I right now just want to strangle everyone of you, I simply just can't since I then would have to clean the whole hide-out by myself." I smirked when I heard the males inhale sharply at my words.

"Y-Y-You mean that y-you want us t-to-"

"Start with you're rooms and then I want you to carry down all the laundry and then I want you to help me clean the rest of the hide-out when you're done. If I find out that you're slacking from work I will personally fry you over the fire and feed you to some giant sea creature while laughing when you're begging me to spare you're miserable lives." I said with a dark voice. The males just gulped and hurried inside. To my great satisfaction I heard quick steps in the stairs and I let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I guess everything is once again back to normal."

* * *

Normal P.O.V 

Every male in the criminal organisation was cursing mentally over their housekeeper. How dare she order them around like a bunch of kids? Then again, they silently agreed that being ordered to clean their rooms sure beats being fried to death and get you're ears yelled off by a furious woman.

"Sweet Kami, what's gotten into Hay-Lin? Did she use to be this scary?" muttered Kisame while he picked up another dirty sweater in Itachi's room. The males had agreed to split up in their original pairs and help each other to clean. That way it would be less troublesome for both parts since the rooms were very dirty.

"She's probably on her period or something. She acted kind of weird on the way back." Answered Itachi while he dusted of his desk that had been completely covered by a thin lair of dust. How his room or the whole lair had managed becoming this dirty in a less than a week was beyond his understanding. He hadn't been able to think about keeping clean in his room or thinking about the mess in the hide-out. He had been busy thinking about Hay-Lin. He may have not shown it but he had been worried sick about her. His heart turned cold in fear when he thought about all the things that could have happened to her while she had been in Orochimaru's lair together with his little brother. When Hay-Lin had told him and the others about Sasuke's attempt to rebuild their clan with her, he had been so furious that he had locked himself inside of his room were he had thrown all kinds of things at the walls to get rid of his anger.

Itachi cursed mentally when his heart once again felt like it was going to burst into millions of pieces. Every time he thought about Hay-Lin his heart was aching like it needed her. When he was close to her he just wanted to press her against his chest and protect her from any kind of danger, especially against the idiot Deidara and that foul mouthed jerk Hidan.

"_Wait, why do I care?"_ Itachi shook his head to get rid of the stupid thoughts. Why should he care if Deidara and Hidan wanted Hay-Lin's affections? He was the powerful Uciha Itachi. He didn't have feelings for anyone, not even his own little brother. So why was he acting so strange around Hay-Lin Honda? Why did he want to be with her as soon as he woke up in the morning until he went to bed in the evening? Why did his heart skip a beat as soon as she was smiling at him? Itachi knew that he needed someone to help him explain this feeling. The question was who?

"Kisame…"

"Mmmm?"

"Can you help me with something?" The blue man raised an eyebrow at his younger partner that was currently staring intensely at him.

"Well, sure. What do you want me to help you with?" Itachi shifted uncomfortably and his cheeks turned slightly pink. This confused the poor Samehada wielder even more. Itachi blushed?! Nah, he must have seen wrong. There is just no way in hell that Uchia Itachi had something so embarrassing to request that it made him blush. That was impossible!

"Kisame, I need you to help me to understand a certain feeling that I have in my heart."

"………………"

Or maybe not……

* * *

**Ten minuets before Itachi had asked poor defenceless Kisame that absolutely embarrassing question;**

Deidara helped Sasori with the cleaning of the puppet-masters room. The terrorist bomber watched his partner pick up all his laundry from the floor while Deidara was forced to pick up every single puppet part that was spread all over the place.

"I will never understand why you still think that art is everlasting,un." Deidara growled while he picked up another puppet arm from the floor. Sasori contented himself with give him a death glare. He was too tired to argue with the stupid blonde that obviously was just as clueless about art as Tobi was sugar high every day.

Irritated that Sasori ignored him Deidara's thoughts quickly drifted of to a certain brunette that was probably cleaning up the living room at the moment. He got a smirk on his face and his gaze soften when he remembered how she had looked when she had been standing up on the claybird with her hair down so that it had blown into her face. She had looked so beautiful. Her eyes had been shining like the stars and her smile had made his heart skip a beat. He thought back at the time when she had thrown her arms around him. She had pressed her curvy body against his and he had been able to in hale her wonderful scent that made him think of strawberries and roses. That scent had turned him crazy with need and it had taken all of his self-control to not create another claybird and taking her away with him so that he could claim her as his. He had felt attraction to many women before he met Hay-Lin but she was different from the others. He had never in his life felt unsure or shy when he had talked with a woman nor had his heart felt so sore as soon as he had seen a woman cry. When Hay-Lin was near he felt clumsy and shy and when she cried he just wanted to embrace her and kiss away her tears. Any feeling that he once had felt towards any other woman was nothing compared to what he felt towards Hay-Lin. She was a masterpiece of true art!

Deidara thought back on the time when he, Hay-Lin and that emotionless asshole Itachi and that idiot Hidan had taken a bath in the hot spring. To see Hay-Lin dressed in nothing more than a towel and with her hair down had made his blood boil and his body go high wire. Boy, Hay-Lin had looked so damn sexy that he just had wanted to quickly blow the two others into pieces and take her in his arms. Maybe she had accepted him? Oh, what lovely pictures _that_ brought to his mind.

Sasori turned his head and saw that his partner had spaced out and that he had a goofy grin plastered onto his face. On top of everything Deidara had a big hard on bulging out in his pants. Sasori walked up to Deidara and waved his hand in front of the blonde's face and Deidara immediately snapped out from his thoughts. His face reddened when he saw the wide grin that was plastered onto the puppet-masters face.

"Soooo…who were you fantasying about?" Deidara quickly averted his gaze and continued to pick up different puppet parts.

"N-No one,un!" Sasori rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Yeah, right. Then why do you have a hard on? I know you, brat, so don't you try and lie to me." Deidara was quiet for a long while which was very strange since normally Sasori would have a hell of a time to make him shut up. Then before Sasori could say anything else, Deidara let out a heavy sigh and turned his head and looked at his partner. Sasori blinked when he saw the confused and desperate look in his face.

"Sasori-no-Danna, what should I do,un?" The puppet-master blinked in confusion at his partner who now was blushing madly.

"_Well, this was new. I never thought I would see the day when Deidara was embarrassed over being sexually frustrated." _

"What in the world are you talking about, brat?" Deidara grabbed the confused puppet-masters shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes. Sasori was shocked to see the confused and flushed face that the bomb-expert now had.

"I have a serious problem,un!"

* * *

**Ten minuets before Deidara had told the unknowing Sasori that he had a serious problem;**

"Hold it right there, you fucking dipshit! You're not going to fucking throw the fucking holy book of Jashinism!" Kakuzu growled when he had to put back the black bible at its right place in the book shelf. He was mentally arguing with himself if he was going to chop of the immortals head and continue to clean his own room but the thought of being forced to clean his room by himself made him reconsider.

Hidan glared at his partner and watched when the same person put back the bible in the book shelf. If he had thrown that book, Hidan would have been in serious trouble with Lord Jashin. Throwing the holy book was a serious sin towards his God.

Hidan sighed when his thought drifted back to her…Hay-Lin. Fuck, when she had been kidnapped it had felt like a big part of his heart had been ripped out from his chest. Hidan loved pain but when he had felt this kind of pain he came to the conclusion that he fucking hated it! He cared for Hay-Lin more than he cared for himself. He had never had these feelings towards any other women in his whole life. His religion had taken all of his time and Hidan never wanted to settle down with some whiny bitch anyway but……

When he had first seen Hay-Lin it had felt like someone had punched him right in his face. The yearning and the warm feeling he had felt in his heart when he first had seen her had been so strong and overwhelming that he almost had being forced down to his knees. He had blamed it on hormones and tried not to think so much about those weird feelings afterwards.

Dammit all to hell! Why the hell did Deidara and Itachi have to act to strange when she was around? When Deidara had tried to pull a fucking move on her Hidan had felt so furios that he just had wanted to rip the fucking blonde into tiny pieces. That emo bastard Itachi was also acting weird around Hay-Lin and Hidan didn't like it one bit.

Wait a minuet! Why the hell should he care if those two idiots tried to seduce her? Sure, he did care for her and thought about her as an comrade but why did he always felt angry when they talked, touched or even looked at her?.....................Could it be that he, Hidan, was actually jealous?! NO WAY IN HELL!! WHY THE HELL WOULD HE BE JEALOUS?!

Hidan clutched the place where his heart was located and grunted. Kakuzu looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow when he saw that Hidan grimaced like he was in pain.

"What's the matter?" Kakuzu couldn't care less about his partner but it would be troublesome if Leader-sama found out that he had ignored a comrade when something obviously was wrong.

Hidan gave him a glare and didn't reply because right now, his head was spinning with thoughts about a certain ex-police officer. What was this feeling? Hidan had never felt anything like this. He needed to get answers but who should he ask?

Hidan looked up and meet his partner's stare and an idea slowly popped up in his head. He could ask Kakuzu………Wait, HELL NO! Kakuzu would never let him hear the end of it since this request was embarrassing as hell to even think of. Yet, he needed to ask someone and the other was not an option since he didn't thrust them enough. He didn't thrust Kakuzu either but he was his best option.

"Kakuzu, I need to ask you something.." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow from the lack of curses in Hidan's sentence.

"_It must be something serious since Hidan always curse." _

"What?" he asked and saw how his partner seemed to think on how to ask the question. Kakuzu slowly grew annoyed by waiting but before he could say anything else, Hidan finally asked him the damn question.

"Can you help me to understand some weird feeling that I have towards Hay-Lin?"

* * *

"W-What?!" Kisame dropped the clothes he had been holding in his arms and gapped at the blushing Uchia. He was shocked by two things; First: Itachi was blushing! Second: He had just asked him to help him explain a feeling he had in his heart……Has the world turned crazy or was he just dreaming?

Kisame pinched himself in the arm painfully. Nope, he was awake. The question now was… How the hell could he help Itachi with something like _this_!?!

"W-What brought this up?" Itachi shifted uncomfortably and refused to meet Kisame's stare. A light purple blush grew onto Kisame's cheeks and he coughed into his hand. It was better to get this over with before this whole situation would turn even more awkward then it already was.

"Okay……then tell me about that feeling." Itachi shifted uncomfortably before he took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Well, it only occurs when I'm around a certain……person." Kisame raised an eyebrow at hearing this and he titled his head to the side in a confused manor.

"And who might this person be?" he asked. Itachi's left eye twitched when he heard a hint of amusement in Kisame's voice. How the hell could this situation be anything other than awkward?!

"Hay-Lin." He replied shortly and waited for Kisame's reaction.

Kisame was staring at the younger man in front of him. His eyes had widened and his mouth was slightly opened. He then blinked and then his mouth twisted into a wide smirk. Kisame thought that he might have solved Itachi's little problem already but he needed to be 100% sure before telling Itachi about his conclusion.

"Are you're heart beating faster when you're thinking about her?" he asked. Itachi looked at him and his eyes widen.

"Yes, how did you know?" Kisame didn't reply on his question. Instead he continued to ask the Sharingan-wielder further more about that feeling.

"Do you dream about her?"

"…Yes."

* * *

Sasori blinked in surprise by Deidara's sudden outburst.

"What kind of _serious problem_ are we talking about?" Sasori asked. Deidara shook his head like he wanted to get rid of something disturbing.

"I don't know what this feeling means,un!" he growled while trying to get himself together. Sasori eyes him oddly.

"What feeling?" he asked hesitantly. Deidara looked at him with desperation written in his face.

"Whenever I see her I just want to take her away." Sasori growled and rolled his eyes. Great, not _this_ one more time.

"I have already told you a thousand times, Deidara. If you feel attracted to a woman then just kidnap her, do what you want with her and then kill her afterwards. Criminals can't have a relationship. Well, if you don't count Leader-sama and Konan." Sasori watched when Deidara shook his head vigorously.

"No, no, no! This is different! I don't want to hurt her. My heart feels like it going to turn into a big piece of art every time I see her. I want to protect her, I want to take care of her, I want to…to…I want to make her happy…" The last part came out as a mere whisper. Sasori started to grew annoyed by his partner's strange behaviour and even if he felt completely disgust with himself for doing this he needed to help the brat.

"First of all who are you talking about?" Deidara averted his gaze and glared intensely at the wall.

"Hay-Lin,un." He mumbled. Sasori blinked in surprise and for a second he felt a little bad for the kidnap her, do what you what with her and then kill her part from earlier. If Deidara had really done that to Hay-Lin then Sasori would personally kill him in the most brutal way that he could ever think of. Hay-Lin was after all a person that he treated like a sister.

About Deidara's feelings towards the poor woman, Sasori couldn't even believe that his partner was so oblivious that he couldn't figure out it by himself.

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and I want you to answer them with just a Yes or No. First, do you fell attracted to her?"

"Yes,un"

* * *

"What the hell?!" Kakuzu stared wide eyed at the cursing priest in front of him. Hidan's face was red of embarrassment but he didn't avert his stare from Kakuzu.

"Don't just fucking stand there gapping like a fucking gold fish! Answer my fucking question, you mother fucker!" Kakazu almost chocked on the air that he was breathing in. Hidan, of all person's in the world had asked him about helping him to understand his feelings towards Hay-Lin?! Sweet Kami, Kakuzu never thought that he would talk about things like this with anyone, neither less his partner!

"W-Why do you want me to help you with _that_?" He managed to press out while he tried to come up with on hell of a dose of self-control in order to protect the little pride he had left.

"I have no one else to ask about this shit so just answer the fucking question!" Kakuzu took a shaky breath. If he survived this without blushing then he would buy himself a new safety box.

"W-Well……um……How do you fell when you t-think about h-her?" He said and hoped that this would just end as quickly as it started. He would rather give away all of his money if he could escape this…………Well, _almost_ all of his money…

"My body feels weird and I'm having a hard time to breath as soon as she has her hair down. When she laughs it feels like music to my ears, you know and when she is sad I just want to comfort her. I know that she is a comrade and all but why am I having this weird and pain in the ass feelings as soon as I see her?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu started to seriously reconsider his previous decision to not shop of his partners head.

Kakuzu thought really hard for a moment and then everything suddenly cleared up. So that was the reason why Hidan was acting strange. The truth about Hidan's strange behaviour shocked Kakuzu a little but at the same time he felt that this was going to be a good way to earn some money from the other members by starting a giant bet at Hidan's expense. Oh, he could already hear the lovely sound of money! But first he needed to be sure that he was right about his conclusion.

"Soo…have you ever felt jealous when she is close to someone else?"

"…………Yeah…"

* * *

"Does you're body feels weird as soon as she talks to you?" Kisame really did enjoy watching his normally emotionless partner blush and avoiding his stare. This was actually quite fun!

"Yes.."

* * *

"Does it sometimes feel like you can do anything for her just to make her happy?" Sasori almost puked when he heard himself saying such mushy stuff. He was glad that he had turned himself into a puppet because otherwise he would have surly blushed. Deidara shifted and then he sighed heavily.

"Yes,un."

* * *

"Does you're heart ever feels like it's going to explode because it beats so widely as soon as she is close to you?" Kakuzu thanked Kami once again for making him wear his mask. He was blushing and one part of him was glad because now he wouldn't have to buy himself a new safety safe. Hidan scratched the back of his head and his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Seriously, Yes…"

* * *

Kisame was now sure of his thing. He let out a loud laugh that made Itachi glare at him with a cold stare.

"What's so funny?" Itachi asked his partner while trying to fight back the urge to not kill his partner for laughing at his expense. Kisame shook his head and gave Itachi a toothy grin.

"Well well, kid. I didn't know that you had the ability to feel _that_ feeling." Itachi blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Sasori wanted to smack his forehead in annoyance when he saw the blonde's confused face. How the hell could anyone be this oblivious about his own feelings?! Deidara surely confirmed the old suspicion that blonde persons were dumber than a chicken.

"You're truly are an idiot!" he said. A vein popped up on Deidara's forehead and he let out a snarl. Sasori saw that the bomb-expert left hand had travelled down to one of the bags with clay that was attached in a belt around his hips.

"What did you say,un?" Deidara snarled and watched how his partner shook his head.

"The answer is simple, brat."

* * *

Kakuzu couldn't believe that it even existed a person that was so oblivious that he couldn't even realise his feelings when the answer was so simple that even a three year old could figure it out. His partner was a IDIOT!!

"Hidan, you're the first person that I have ever met that is totally oblivious about feelings and that is a complete moron." Hidan let out a stream of curses and grabbed his giant three bladed scythe that had been standing next to him.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu! I dare you to say that again, you piece of shit!" Kakuzu watched with mild amusement while Hidan pointed at him with the scythe.

"The answer of is very simple, you moron." Hidan twitched when he heard his partner repeat the insult but his attention was currently attracted to Kakuzu's last words.

"Tell me what the fuck it is then!"

* * *

Without being aware of the similar conversation the others had with their own partners, the three criminals stared at their confused companions while they tried to fight back the urge to not laugh at them, kill them or using this event against them as a black-mail.

In union the trio took a deep breath and spoke the words that would change the future for the organisation, for a certain brunette and to not even talk about shaking their partner's life forever.

"You're in love with Hay-Lin."

* * *

In the mean time Hay-Lin was currently cursing over every single male in the entire organisation. Suddenly her nose itched and she sneezed three times in a row.

"Oh my, someone must be talking about me. I wonder what he or she says…Oh, well, I bet that it's nothing important anyway." She said. She continued with the cleaning and her cursing, unknowing that her life would soon take an unexpected turn.

* * *

ME: "……………………………………………………………………………" OMFG!!!!!!!!!! This is it, people! It has finally happened! They (finally) realised that they love her! It's finally official!!! Hidan, Deidara and Itachi loves my pure Hay-Lin! Now, as her creator I will have to pernickety pick out the best man for her. Hmmmmm…this will take a while. If one of them breaks her heart I will kill them! "Summons a Death reaper and laughs evilly"

Oh, the suspense! What will happened?! Who will win Hay-Lin's heart? I have at least ten or twelve chapters left of the story and during these I will slowly tell you who she will end up with ;D. But I swear that the way to the end will be filled with hilarious situations and funny confrontations between Hay-Lin's three admires. After all, they have to show her who's the best and greatest of them. Oh, the pure horror! xD

Please tell me what you think about the story and the new chapter by sending me you're……**REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a Lie: Vacation on Tengokushima**


	24. Vacation on Tengokushima

Hey! Time for another chapter of this story. I have count the chapters that I have planed and currently there are 12 chapters (minus this one) until the story is finished. Well, let's get started, shall we? **ENJOY!!!!! Aaaaand…….MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! =^-^=**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Vacation on Tengokushima**

"Oh, haaaaappy mooooorning!! I loooooove the mooooorning." While trying to make my pathetic attempt to sing sounding good, I grabbed two saucepan lids, a bucket filled with water and rushed up the stairs. It was 6 AM and every body was still asleep. The poor members had been cleaning the whole hide-out till midnight and when they were done the whole place had been sparkling. The pooooooor members had dragged themselves back to their rooms and fallen asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Now, you probably wonder what I'm doing with the sauce lids, the bucket with water and why I'm not asleep like the rest of them. Well, the answer is quite simple actually…

_**Flashback** _

_I felt how my soul left my poor body when I saw the giant mountain with dish that awaited me when I had finally managed to clean the whole living room. How the hell are they able to make such a mess in just one week?! Oh, there was just no way in hell that I'm going to clean everything by myself!!! _

_Suddenly I heard steps in the stairs and I stomped out from the kitchen. I saw that each of the members was carrying a pile with their clothes. Great, now I also have to do the laundry! I snarled at the sight of the dirty clothes and that made all of them stop dead in their tracks and look at me._

"_Are you alright? You look like you want to kill someone." I had to force myself to smile wickedly at Kakuzu who had asked the question. It took all my will power to not kill all of them right there and now even if that probably would only lead to me getting beaten up by a bunch of S-rank criminals. _

"_Everything is just fine. Give me those piles and then you can start with the dish." There came a lot of protests from the members but one glare from me and they became silenced. I opened my arms and caught their clothes. I couldn't even see in front of me because of the giant mountain with clothes in my arms and God it smelled bad! _

"_Tzanks yoou guiys." I muffled and stomped of to the laundry room. It was at that moment that a super awesome plan was formed in my head and I couldn't help to chuckle evilly as I managed to close the door behind me. I throw the clothes in the giant heap of clothes that was already waiting for me and then I locked the door. Time to get some sweet payback! _

_**End Flashback**_

To sum everything up, I fell asleep at the top of the big cloth-heap and slept till midnight until a deadly tired Tobi knocked on the door to see if I was done. I had been feeling a little bad for him and the others when I saw that they had clean the whole place all by themselves but since it had been they who had created this mess in the first place, I couldn't care less. Muhahaha, I'm sooo evil!

So as you probably have figure out, I wasn't even a bit tired and since it was boring as hell to be the only one awake in the whole hide-out, I had made the decision to wake everyone up. How you might ask yourselves. Ooooh, just wait and you will see.

I chuckled evilly when I glanced at the closed doors. I could hear Kisame's and Kakazu's snores from their rooms and smirked. I looked at the door that lead to Konan's and Pein's shared bedroom and grimaced when some unpleasant memories from last night passed before my mind. Konan and Pein had come back late last night and I was very disappointed when I saw that there wasn't even a single scratch on him. In fact he looked extremely pleased with himself! When I had asked Konan about this, she had just smiled shyly and blushed……Believe me, I reeeeeally didn't want to know anymore of what had happened when Pein had chuckled and kissed Konan on the cheek. Oh, just the speculations of what they had done during those hours that they had been gone made me whole body shiver in disgust. Anyway, let's get back to the show now, shall we?

I chuckled while I prepared something that I had been working on before I fell asleep last night. I put down the water filled bucket that I had brought with me from the kitchen and then I put down the lids beside it so that I had my hands free. I took a deep breath and then I preformed some movements with my hands.

"Water whip." I mumbled. The water shot up from the bucket and then it split into eight thin streams. The streams were flowing in the air and when I slowly manoeuvred my hands, the streams slowly made their ways to each door. Then with a short movement from my hand I made the streams grab each door handle and slowly twist it. I smirked when I saw that the doors opened slowly and I quickly retrieved the water into the bucket again.

"_This is where the fun begins!" _A dark evil cloud appeared around me and I chuckled evilly. Oh, how I love the mornings!

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"RISE AND SHINE, EVERYONE!!" While banging the lids together I heard to my great amusement how several thuds was heard from each room and suddenly the air was filled with - according to myself- very mean words against a poor innocent housekeeper.

Before I could even count to three, all of the members were standing in the doorway of their rooms and the death glares they gave me told me that I was sooooooo dead. As if I would let that bring my happy mode down! I beamed at them and quickly hide the lids behind my back.

"Good morning! Did you've had a nice sleep?" I asked them innocently. I flinched when Pein suddenly appeared in front of me. My my, did the atmosphere suddenly turn very chilly or was it just me?

"That's…IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

"_Ops! I think I overdid it! They're gonna kill me!! "_ I quickly span around and sprinted down the stairs. I heard several steps behind me and realised that every single S-rank criminal was coming after with me with a murderous intent. Shit, shit ,shit! How the hell am I ever gonna survive this?! Well, at least operation "Rise and Shine, bad ass criminal" had succeeded!

I must say that I was quite impressed that I actually managed to outrun them until we sprinted into the kitchen. This is where I was grabbed behind by Kakuzu. He lifted me high up in the air while he ignored that I let out a shrike in surprise. He tossed me over his shoulder, like a bag with potato and held me in a firm grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" snarled Kisame and narrowed his eyes at me. I tried to not show how scared I really was for them at the moment. Didn't they know how damn scary all of them looked when they're angry? Shit, even Tobi and Konan looked like they could strangle me! I was foolish enough to actually believe that they wouldn't hurt me just because I cleaned for them. Sweet Jesus I'm soooo dead and the day hasn't even started yet! I let out a little yelp of pain when one of Sasori's puppets grabbed my long hair and yanked. Okay, that definitely made me looses a big part of my beautiful hair! My eyes watered and I whimpered.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted you to get up so that the breakfast didn't get too cold!" I said with panic etched in my voice. I really didn't like it when they acted like this. This made me once again realised that I was working for a bunch of dangerous criminals and that I should show them some more respect. They were my friends but just as long as I showed that I still held some deep respect for them and that I was aware what kind of persons they really were. I heard how Kakuzu and the others let out a deep irritated sigh and how their faces soften just a little. That was all I needed to know that they slowly started to forgive the little stunt I had pulled on them.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again or I will let Zetsu eat you alive!" I gulped at Pein's words and turned my head and looked at the giant plant man that were given me a menacing glare.

"U-Understood. I will never ever do that again! I cross my heart and with my undoubtedly clean conscience I promise all of you that from now on I will behave and give every single one of you my very deepest respect! Pretty please with sugar on top forgive me and pleeease don't sacrifice me to an evil God, eat me, blow me up, turn me into a human-puppet, chop me limb by limb, torture my mind, steal my heart or make me fell enormous pain!" I tried to catch my breath after my little "begging for my life" speech and looked at the sweatdropping members in front of me.

"Sweet Kami Hay-Lin. You don't have to rant about different ways to kill you even if you were very close to get killed by us just now. Plus if we wanted to kill you you've been dead for a long time ago." Konan said in a matter of fact tone and now it was my turn to sweatdrop. Great, I've just being told that they had thought about killing me! Well, at least I'm safe for now but I need to be more carful in the upcoming future if I want to live till I'm 80!

"You should have seen the looks on you're faces though. I thought that the glares you gave me alone would suffocate me to death." I said and chuckled nervously.

"Too bad they didn't." muttered Pein. I gave him an offended look and turned to Konan for a little sympathize. She just shrugged her shoulders and let out a loud yawn. This made me laugh.

"Do you want some coffee?" Konan nodded in reply and I patted Kakuzu's back. He looked over his shoulder and I gave him a big grin.

"You can let me down now. I need to bring in the, if I may say so myself, super awesome and absolutely irresistible breakfast that I have made during the time that you were still asleep." Kakuzu just huffed like I just had offended him and he didn't let me down. Okay, now I'm starring to grow just a little anxious. It was not that I was scared or anything…it was just that I had another secret that I hadn't exactly told the members. It was one of those quite embarrassing things that I didn't want them to know about.

"Kakuzu, let me go!" I said and gave his back a hard punch. He just continues to ignore me.

"Oi, Kakuzu. She said that she wanted to get down." I turned my head and gave Sasori a thankful smile. Kakuzu let out a heavy sigh but then he grabbed my sides and lifted me off his shoulder. That was not a good thing! I let out a small shrike and my whole body twitched. Kakuzu froze in his movements and he was currently holding me like that baboon had held Simba in The Lion King. I bit my lip and tried to fight back the bubbling feeling that was slowly making its way up through my body. Suddenly black strings were coming out from the stitches on Kakuzu's arms and before I could even realised what that Meany was planning, he started to tickle me!

"UWAAAAAAAA!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, S-STOP! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" I tried to break free from his grasp but it was impossible. I was stuck and Kakuzu didn't look like he wanted to let me go in the first time. I heard how he chuckled evilly and continued his evil torture. Tears were spurting out from my eyes and my stomach started to become sore as an result of my laugh attacks. I twisted around and tried to grab Konan.

"KOOONAN! SAVE ME! AHAHAHAHAHA!!" But my so called friend just took a step backwards and watched me get my unfair punishment with a wide smile on her face.

"_Traitor!" _

Okay, if I wanted to save the little dignity I had left I needed to do something drastic. In other words, I needed to beg for mercy (again).

"P-PLEASE! HAHAHA, STOP! MUHAHAHAHA! I-I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE! AHAHAHAHA!! K-KAKUZU!! P-PLEEEASE L-LET ME D-DOWN!! BWAHAHAHA!"

Finally luck decided that I had suffered enough. Kakuzu let me go and I fell to my knees and tried to regain my breath. I clutch my aching stomach and was still giggling since the feeling of being tickled was still left. Okay, I'll admit that waking them like that hadn't been the smartest idea that I had had. I glared at Kakuzu and heard how the other members chuckled.

"Tobi didn't know that Lin-chan was ticklish." I turned my head and looked at the presumably smiling man. I shrugged my shoulders and got up from the floor. I dusted of invisible dust from my knees and smirked at the others.

"Being ticklish is one of my many awesome abilities." I said while I winked at them before I turned around and walked to the kitchen.

The food that I had prepared earlier this morning was standing ready and I started to carry out the food. The others had sat down around the table and were waiting for the food to arrive. When I had carried out all the food I finally noticed that it was three persons missing.

"Hey, where is Hidan, Deidara and Itachi?" I asked.

"Deidara-senpai, Hidan-senpai and Itachi-senpai went probably back to sleep." said Tobi. A vein popped up onto my forehead and my left eye started to twitch in annoyance. Here I had walked up extra early so that I could surprise every single member with a splendid breakfast and now I was being told that there were three members that couldn't even bare themselves to wake up?! Okay, I had had enough!!

I snarled in annoyance and stomped out from the kitchen. There was no way in hell that I would let my hard work be for nothing. I took the stairs in five steps and walked over to Itachi's room. The door was closed but that didn't stop me.

"Itachi! Wake up or you will miss breakfast!" I shouted and knocked on the door. I waited for a couple of seconds and when I finally heard some movements behind the closed door I took a step back and waited for the sleepy head to make his great entrance.

The door flung opened and I blinked in surprise when I saw Itachi standing fully dressed in front of me. He was staring intensely at me and I started to feel a little uncomfortable under his burning gaze.

"..um..G-Good morning Itachi." I said and hesitantly raised my hand and waved in a small greeting. Itachi just continue to stare at me without saying anything. Okay, this is starting to become reeealy embarrassing.

"Is it something on my face 'cause you're staring." I growled and folded my arms. That made Itachi snap out from his daze and before I could even understand what happened he had wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed me close to his chest.

"_WHAT…THE…HELL?!?!?!?!" _

My face turned read and I blinked in surprise when I felt how Itachi rested his head on my shoulder. My brain tried to think on an explanation about his strange behaviour and the only logical explanation I could think of was that he apparently had had a bad dream.

With a sigh I wrapped my arms around him and slowly rubbed his back. Itachi stiffened but I guess that was normal when you had had a bad dream and didn't exactly know how to speak about it.

"If there is anything that troubles you Itachi, then you know that I will always be there with a helpful shoulder and listen to you." I whispered softly in his ear. Itachi pulled back and we looked each other in the eyes. He seemed troubled by something and I really didn't like it.

"Itachi…tell me what's wrong." I mumbled softly and heard how he gulped. Was that…was that a blush on his cheeks? Poor guy, he's too embarrassed to tell me what his dream was about. Itachi took a deep shaky breath and tightened his grasp around me. Hmmm…looks like he doesn't want to tell me right now.

"H-Hay-Lin…I want to tell you something very important." Itachi averted his gaze and I saw that his cheeks had turned red. Wait a minuet……Don't tell me that he…

"Itachi…don't tell me that you're……"

"Hn?" Itachi looked at me and when he saw the bank look in my face he took a step backwards. Without me knowing it he ranted curses in his head.

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit SHE KNOWS!!" _Itachi was sweating and I raised an eyebrow in confusion when I saw the panic in his face.

"…Um…Itachi, are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine!" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Did the mighty Uchiha Itachi just shutter? Nah, I must be imagining things. Back to the subject!

"Itachi, could it be that you're nightmare was so horrible that you are still afraid and that you right now are embarrassed that I will laugh at you? Do you really believe that I will laugh at you?"

"…………………………………"

"W-What?" The look Itachi gave me was blank. I smiled warmly at him and patted his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Don't you worry, Itachi. If you ever fell that you want to talk to someone about something then don't you dare hesitate to talk to me. Honestly, I would never laugh at you no matter what the reason is. What kind of a friend would I be then?" I let out a small laugh. Without me knowing it my words had stabbed Itachi in his heart and now his mouth was in a thin line.

"You thought that I had had a bad dream and was embarrassed to tell you about it?" he asked me and I was surprised to hear how cold he voice was. I titled my head to the side and folded my arms.

"That wasn't what you wanted to tell me? Then what is it? Come on, Itachi, you can tell me. I'm you friend!" Itachi looked up and meet my stare. I blinked when I saw that his eyes had turned red. Why did he look so angry whenever I said that I was his friend? This man sure is troublesome.

"So…you're my friend…" he mumbled. I nodded at him in reply.

"I will always be you're friend Itachi. I like you very much and nothing is gonna change that fact even if you just see me as a housekeeper or a hostage." The last part made my voice tremble a little. Itachi sighed but then he gave me a weak smile.

"It was nothing important that I wanted to tell you. Though, thank you for being my friend, Hay-Lin. I really appreciate what you've told me. I don't see you as a hostage and if you've just possessed some chakra then you've could maybe had become a member of the Akatsuki." My smile widens and I patted his shoulder again before taking a step backwards.

"Well, I'm not so sure if I want to be a member but thanks anyway. I'm going to wake up the others but breakfast is standing in the kitchen." I said and started to walk in the direction of Deidara's room. Itachi looked after me and then he sighed again.

"_But what if I want to be more than just friends?" _he thought sadly before he headed down towards the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile I was whistling a happy tone while I was standing outside Deidara's room. The moment with Itachi had gone well but I was still curios what he had wanted to tell me. Oh well, I guess it was nothing important since he said that so I guess I should just forget about it. On with the waking-tour!

"Deidara, wake up! It's morning and the breakfast is ready and waiting for you." I yelled while I knocked on his door. I waited for a couple of minuets before I growled and knocked again.

"Oi Blondie, I know you in there! Come out!"

Still no answer! Now I was starting to get worried so I grabbed the handle and tried to open the door. Sadly it was locked so the question now was how the hell would I open it? The wires in my brain worked real hard while it tried to come up with some sort of a plan. Then an idea suddenly hit me. Tobi had taught me how to pick locks for a while ago and if I remembered everything correctly it was Deidara's door he had taught me to open since Deidara almost always locked his door to keep Tobi out of his room. I took one of the hairpins that in had I my hair and then I started to pick the lock.

It took a while and a lot of nasty words from me but finally I heard the lock click. I grabbed the handle again and then I open the door. The sight that meets me made me blink in surprise and title my head to the side.

Before me stood a white giant sculpture and in front of it stood a fully dressed Deidara. He was sculpting the last part of the statues neck and when I looked closer I saw that the sculpture was formed so that it looked like a human, more exactly a woman. Luckily, the face was the only thing that wasn't completed so I could get a full picture of how the finished product would look like. Deidara had made the sculpture-woman wear a kimono and she was mould like it looked like she had opened her arms to embrace someone. The form of her head was titled to the side and I knew that when Deidara started with the face, he would make her look beautiful. Her body looked well-shaped and her breast was neither too big nor too small. She was quite curvy and had all the forms in the right place, truly a master piece of true art. My eyes travelled up to her face and I saw that she had her hair down. It was quite long since her hair ended at her lower back but it was curly and it kind of reminded me how my hair use to look like when its wet.

Deidara didn't seem to notice that I was standing in the room and watched while he tried to complete the neck. Since I didn't want to disturb him I just kept quiet and waited for him to turn around on his own accord. Deidara finished his work on the neck and took a step backwards to look at his sculpture. He rolled his left shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Almost done,un. Just the face left and then she will be finished. Although the original is much more beautiful,un." He mumbled.

"Who are you sculpting? Is it someone that I know?" I said. Deidara spun around and gapped at me. I grinned at him and waved a hand in an innocent manner.

"H-Hay-Lin! But h-how?! I locked the door,un!" he chocked out. I let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of my head. Deidara's visible eye narrowed and he snarled.

"Tobi,un!" There was a dark aura that started to radiate from him so I took a quick step forward and patted his shoulder.

"Easy, Easy. Tobi wasn't the one that picked you're lock right now so please don't be angry at him." I pleaded. Deidara snarled dangerously at me and I flinched and took a step backwards. When Deidara saw that he had scared me he let out a heavy sigh and turned around to look at the sculpture again. I walked forward so that I was standing beside him and eyed the sculpture. For a moment we stood in silence eying Deidara's sculpture.

"She's beautiful." I mumbled. Out from the corner of my eye I saw that Deidara's cheeks had turned slightly pink.

"Yeah,un" he mumbled. I got a devilish grin on my face as I turned my head and looked at him. He frowned when he caught me staring at him and he took a frighten step away from me.

"What,un?" he asked hesitantly. This made the grin on my face widen and I mused to see how uncomfortable Deidara appeared to be.

"Sooooooo…who is she? Some secret crush that you haven't told the others about?" I asked and leaned forward and smirked at his flushed appearance. Deidara blinked a couple of times and then averted his gaze so that he didn't have to look me in the eyes.

"She…um…s-she is…um…someone that you are very familiar with,un…" he mumbled. I blinked in confusion while my head was spinning with thoughts. Someone that I was familiar with? Well, Konan didn't have so long hair, and even if it was her Pein would have killed Deidara for having a crush on his fiancée. The only person I could think of that had such long hair was………I gasped and Deidara visibly paled.

"_Oh shit,un! She has figured it out! Calm down, Deidara,un! This is nothing to be worried about…………Who am I kidding,un? Panic, Panic, Panic, PANIC!!!"_ I was unaware about the ranting that took place in Deidara's mind but I was too occupied with work on my own shock.

"Deidara." Deidara flinched when he heard me speak.

"Y-Yes,un?"

"Are you in love with Yamanaka Ino?"

"…………………………" There was a complete silence that followed as a reply and that was all I needed. I clapped my hands together and squealed in delight. Deidara just continue to stand there like a statue while his mouth was slightly opened and he looked like he just had had the greatest shock in his whole life.

"Have you confessed to her yet? Have you guys been on a date? Oh, my God! Deidara, I'm so happy for you! She's a really nice girl even though I can't understand how you two meet in the first place but I guess the love that you feel for her is the most important thing! I swear I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too. Oh my, I'm shaking 'cause I'm so happy!" I squealed again and felt how lucky tears burned in my eyes.

I took a step forward and embraced him. Deidara was quite stiff and he hadn't said anything but I guessed that was because he was so shocked that I had actually managed to figure out his secret crush at such short time. No one can say that Hay-Lin Honda is oblivious! I took a step back and rise up so that I was standing on my toes. I gave his forehead protector a light kiss and then I took a step back and patted his shoulder.

Poor guy, he is still so shocked that he even can't manage to speak. Oh, well. I guess love makes you act different. I beamed at him before I spun around and headed for the door. Before I closed the door behind me I gave him one last smile.

"Breakfast is standing ready in the kitchen so hurry before the others eats up everything. I want to say once again that I'm so damn happy for you, Deidara. Ino can consider herself a very lucky woman." With that said I closed the door. Deidara was staring lifelessly at the closed door and then he finally snapped out from his temporarily daze.

"WHAT,UN?!" he yelled and shook his head like he wanted to get rid of something disturbing. He blinked a couple of times and then he let out a stream of curses.

"Who the hell is Yamanaka Ino,un?! Could she not see that the statue was her? How damn oblivious can a woman get,un? Now she thinks I'm in love with another woman,un! Damn everything,un!" Deidara was fuming and he was trying to fight back the urge to not blow something up. Then he sighed heavily and looked at the statue again. He hadn't been able to finish the face before Hay-Lin had showed up. He let out another heavy sigh and touched the spot on his forehead protector where Hay-Lin's soft lips had touched it. His features soften and he tried to picture her soft lips pressed against his own.

"She's totally oblivious,un. She jumps to stupid conclusions, has a foul mouth and is sometimes even more stupid than Tobi. Yet she's the girl that I want to protect with my life. Buddha, what have I gotten myself into,un?" Deidara sighed and grabbed his cloak. If he didn't hurry then Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi would surely devour every single bit of the breakfast.

* * *

"_OMG!! OMFG, I can't believe that Ino and Deidara are a couple! "SQUEAL!!!" I can't believe it!!" _

I was giggling happily as I walked down the corridor towards Hidan's room. To know that Deidara had a girlfriend made me happy but yet a little confused. He sure didn't act like he had one……

Maybe I had gotten everything wrong about him and Ino?! If I had then not only did this mean that I had made Deidara confused but also I had proved that I indeed was oblivious when it comes to this stuff. If it hadn't been Ino then who the hell was the woman that he had sculpture? He said that it was someone that I was very familiar with but the question is who????? I don't know any other women with long hair if you didn't count Ino and Hinata. Hinata was dating the Kazekage so she was out of the question and Ino was apparently not the right one. So who the hell was this woman? She had long hair and was wearing a kimono that reminded me of the kimono that I had being given by Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame and Tobi. There had been a dragon and a tiger that had been emerging from a Yin and Yang symbol on the kimonos front. Who was related with a symbol that looked exactly like the tattoo I have on my back? Hmmmm…this was a very hard mystery to solve. Whoever this woman is she sure must be something extra if she is able to make Deidara fall in love with her. I really wanted to meet her and ask her for tips on how to make a guy fall in love with you. Well, that if I can figure out who she is since I apparently know have already meet that person!

I was grumbling while I finally reached Hidan's door. Previous experience of waking the foul mouthed Jashinist had taught me to be gentle. Therefore I gently knocked on his door.

"Hidan? Are you up? Breakfast is ready and waiting for you." I waited for some kind of reaction behind the door and when nothing happened I growled. Great, now I have to walk in to another room. I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. I stepped inside and narrowed my eyes when I saw that the room was pitching black. I tried to find the switch to turn the light on and when I finally found it and the room was lighten up nothing could prepare me for what was coming next.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My scream could easily be heard by a person that was 3 miles away so the members that had been eating their breakfast in the kitchen definitely heard my terrifying scream. I shoot the door closed with a massive force that made a big crack appeared on the poor door. Before I could even breathe in new oxygen every member except Pein- Why am I not surprised?- was standing beside me with worried looks on their face. Deidara grabbed my shoulders and made me look him in his visible blue eye.

"What happened,un?!" he asked. My face was white like I had seen a ghost.

"H-Hidan…" I trailed of and shook my head like I wanted to get rid of something disturbing. Itachi stepped forward and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What did Hidan do?" he asked and I shivered when I heard how angry and dangerous his voice sounded. That's a real mass murderer for you!

"H-He……was……" I trailed of again and put my face in my hands. Konan pushed away Deidara and embraced me. I was shaking and I couldn't believe what I had just seen. How would I ever recover from this?!?!

"It's okay Hay-Lin. We're here now." She told me in a comforting voice. I swallowed and nodded. Kakuzu's eyes were narrowed and he wondered what his partner had done to the poor girl.

"Tell us what Hidan did." He said. Finally I managed to snap out from my shock and I pushed back Konan gently while shaking my head. My face had turned red and I was mentally arguing with myself on how to tell them what I had seen.

"Hidan didn't do anything wrong! It was my entire fault actually! When I had knocked on his door and no one answered I thought that it was best to open and see if he was asleep." I stopped so that I could breathe in and I was surprised that the others didn't feel the heat that was radiating from my face. Konan as well as the others looked slightly taken aback by hearing that Hidan hadn't do anything wrong. Then what had made me scream like that?

"When I stepped inside Hidan was-" I didn't have the time to finish because suddenly the door to Hidan's room burst open and a fully dressed and blushing Hidan rushed out. He blinked in confusion when he saw that everyone else was standing outside but when his eyes meet mine his face turned completely red as well as my own and there was an awkward silence between us.

"…um……I…" Hidan trailed of when he saw the suspicious glares that he received from the others. I gulped and tried to find my voice that appeared to have fallen down into my stomach. Konan looked at me again and this time she was not going to let me get away.

"Hay-Lin, what happened after you stepped inside Hidan's room?" she asked me sternly. I and Hidan were both looking like red lights in our faces and I quickly meet Hidan's stare before I cleared my throat and looked back at Konan.

"I accidently walked into his room when he stepped out from the bathroom after taking a shower." I mumbled. The silence that followed was very uncomfortable for both me and Hidan. Everybody in the Akatsuki knows that every time after Hidan had taken a shower he always forgets to take the clothes he's going to wear with him to the bathroom. This results in that he always walked out from the bathroom after he has showered to get his clothes but the thing is that Hidan never ever covers his lower regions with a towel and he doesn't lock his door to his bedroom. This is because everyone knows that he always takes a shower around this time every morning and therefore no one ever steps inside his room around this time. Everyone knows……except their new housekeeper!

"_Why the hell didn't they told me about this sooner?!" _My whole body was twitching when the images of a completely nude Hidan that stepped out from his bathroom passed before my mind. When he turned around to see who it was that was so stupid to forget that he always takes a shower at this time he had given me a full view of his body -including some areas that forced me to fight back a major nosebleed- and when he had seen who it was he had frozen dead in place.

I twitched again when I heard Konan's muffled laughter and soon she was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Soon everyone except Tobi, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan and myself joined her. My left eye was twitching dangerously while I watched my so called "friends" laugh at my expense.

"That wasn't funny!" I snarled and tried to save the little pride that I had left. Konan dried her eyes and gave me a grin.

"I remember when I walked in on Hidan after he had taken a shower. When Pein was done with him, Hidan had to be sewn back limb by limb by Kakuzu." She said and giggled. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. Tobi titled his head in confusion and scratched his head.

"Tobi doesn't get it. What did Hay-Lin see when she stepped inside Hidan-senpai's room?" he asked me in an innocent tone. I chocked on the air I was breathing and my face became scarlet red. Hidan coughed in his hand and tried to hide his red face. When I had regain my composer I walked up to Tobi, grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from the others. The rest of the members looked after us when I walked inside my room and closed the door behind me.

"What is she doing?" asked Sasori. The others shrugged their shoulders and was just as confused as he was. Suddenly they could hear something that sounded like it came from a dying animal.

"LIN-CHAN SAW WHAT?! TOBI'S VIRGIN EARS!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly the door burst open and Tobi rushed out. He ran down the corridor leaving a dust trail behind him and disappeared. I walked out slowly from my room and closed the door behind me. My cheeks were slightly pink and I let out a heavy sigh. I looked at the others and raised an eyebrow when I saw their shocked faces.

"What? He did ask me so I told him the truth." I said and turned away. I decided it was better to find Tobi before he did anything rash so I walked away. Then I suddenly remembered the reason why I had knocked on Hidan's door in the first place so I turned my head and glared at the blushing Jashanist.

"Breakfast is ready." I said in a cold tone and walked down the stair. It was only morning and my virgin eyes had already been damaged. Isn't life just truly fucking greeeeeeat?!

* * *

It was 12 AM and I finally managed to make Tobi forget about everything I had told him this morning. A few rounds with the TV-game "Ninja Attack" and everything was back to normal, although Hidan and I avoided each other and tried to not talk about the morning incident. At the moment everyone was sitting together in the living room and watched Tobi play "Ultimate Doom 2". The point with the game was to kill as many zombies as you could without being killed in the process. The thing with this game was that I helped Tobi by looking out for enemies that tried to sneak up on him and kill him. So right now Tobi and I were a team and right now we tried to kill the last "boss" of the game.

"Look out, Tobi! He's trying to attack you from the side!"

"Tobi got him! Lin-chan, you look out for other ugly monsters while Tobi tries to sneak behind big, ugly zombie."

"You got it!" I bit my lip in utter concentration while Tobi's player tried to sneak behind the ugly beast. I looked at the map of the game at the screen so that Tobi could give the boss his fully attention. Tobi's little move had succeeded and now we were just mere seconds from finally winning the game. Couldn't life been anymore greater?!

"Okay, turn of this childish game!" Before me and Tobi had the time to react Pein grabbed the remote and shut of the game. Tobi and I stared blankly at the black screen and then we slowly turned out heads and looked at the Leader of the Akatsuki.

"You turned of our game." I said in an emotionless voice.

"Tobi and Lin-chan was about to win the game and then Leader-sama destroys everything." Tobi sounded like he was going to suffocate Pein and I couldn't agree more. Tobi and me had fought bravely through the whole game and we had been so close to victory and then some jackass comes and shut of the game?! Oh, if looks could kill!

"Well, Pardon me for destroying you're idea of "fun" but I have a important announcement to make." I raised and eyebrow at the Leader and decided to get some pay back at him for destroying for me and Tobi.

"What? Are you and Konan finally getting married?" I asked in an innocent tone. A wide smirk appeared onto my face when I had the enjoyment to see Pein's cheeks turn slightly pink as well as his fiancée. He coughed in his hand and gave the others a death glare when they chuckled at his expense.

"No…but we're going on vacation to the island Tengokushima." Pein exclaimed and folded his arms. There was a complete silence that followed until everyone finally snapped out from their temporarily shocked daze.

"WHAT(UN)?!" Pein actually smirked when he saw that everyone was smiling widely- except me since I didn't know what the hell this so called Tengokushima-thing was.

"That's right, we're going on a little vacation. Everybody pack you're bags and meet up here in 30 minuets." With that said everyone rushed up towards their room leaving me and Konan behind. Konan smiled at me and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on Hay-Lin!" she said and dragged me to her room. She closed the door behind her and walked over to her giant wardrobe. She opened the doors and pulled out two giant suitcases -one blue and one red- and handed me the red one.

"You have probably never heard of Tengokushima before so I will inform you. It's a beautiful tropical island that is located in the middle of a giant ocean. The Akatsuki owns a big mansion on the island and sometimes we fly over there to relax and enjoy ourselves. The island is a very popular tourist place and people from all around the world come there to sunbath and swim in the ocean. It is a warm climate so I suggest that you pack thin clothes but there are a lot of necessary things in the mansion already so you don't have to pack things like towels, shower requisites and sheets. I also suggest that you ask Kakuzu if you've could borrow some money. The shopping at the island is wonderful! Plus you will need something to have when you swim or sunbath."

When the information about the island had finally being imprinted into my brain I smiled widely and hurried to my own room to pack everything I needed for the vacation. I open my own wardrobe and tossed down sleeveless t-shirts, ordinary t-shirts, undergarments, skirts, shorts, a red dress that I didn't even know that I owned and the kimono that Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu and Tobi had bought as a White day gift. I packed down some toilet requisites as my toothbrush, hairbrush and a bottle of sun protection. Plus I packed down the painting equipment that Hidan, Itachi and Deidara had given me on White day. Who knows? There may be something on this island that I want to paint…I also packed down two pair of shoes. One pair for the beach or when we went out shopping and one pair if we ever went out to some fancy restaurant, which I highly doubt since Kakuzu is an cheap money-obsessed bastard. That's right! I needed to ask him if I could borrow some money to the trip.

I managed to close my suitcase and drag it out from my room and made my way down to Kakazu's room. When I got there I gently knocked on the closed door.

"Come in." With a deep breath I open the door and stepped inside. Kakuzu was packing his bag and he looked up when he heard the door open. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me step inside and then he sighed heavily.

"Let me guess, you're here to ask me if you can borrow some money while we're on vacation since you don't have any of you're own." I slowly nodded my head and tried to come up with some sort of a "Make Kakuzu let me borrow his money" plan. Kakuzu gave me a long look before he sighed again and turned and grabbed a thick old looking wallet that was lying on his desk. He walked over to me and handed me some money. I counted the money silently in my head and saw to my great satisfaction that it was more than enough.

"This is you're pay for being our housekeeper. I have forgotten to pay you earlier." Kakuzu said. I blinked a couple of times and gapped at him.

"_I get paid for cleaning this place? Well, was about time he said that!" _I managed to smile at him and bowed my head in a grateful manner.

"Thanks Kakuzu. I'll see you downstairs later, kay?" With that said I turned around and walked out. I closed the door behind me and put the money in the right pocket of my pants. I couldn't wait until we got to the island. I could almost imagine all the hot guys wearing nothing more that their bathing trunks. Oh, I wouldn't want to miss that for all money in the world!

I giggled and dragged my suitcase down the stair and waited in the living room for the others. It didn't take more than a couple of seconds for them all to show up and then we stepped outside from the hide-out. Pein turned around and looked at Deidara.

"We'll need at least three birds." He said. Deidara nodded and looked at his hands that were currently moulding the white clay. He closed his hands and when he opened them again I could see three small birds in his hands. He tossed them of and did a couple of hand signs. Three loud poof's could be heard and before us now stood three giant claybirds. The others walked to the calybirds, leaving me to stand frozen in place.

"What's the matter Hay-Lin?" Konan gave me a curious look when she saw my face pale. I gave her a shaky smile and tried to not show her that I was shaking. My left eye twitched dangerously when I saw the amused grin Deidara had plastered onto his face.

"A-Are we going to fly all the way to Tengokushima?" I asked her and tried to not sound to stiff.

"Yeah, is there any problem?" she asked me. I shook my head in reply and walked over to one of the claybirds. The bird looked at me with an empty look that to me was filled with evil. I, Tobi, Konan, Sasori and Zetsu climbed aboard on one of the claybirds while Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame and Pein took the others. I was pale and I was shivering when I thought that I soon would be flying high up in the air once again on these stupid birds. Last time had been quite enjoyable but then a certain bomb-expert had to end the jutsu 70 meters up in the air! If that hadn't made me even more afraid of heights then I don't know what could have!

"Lin-chan doesn't need to be afraid! Tobi will make sure Lin-chan forgets about her fear for heights when the bird flies 90 meters up in the air." My whole body twitched and I turned my head to looked at Tobi with eyes that had widened in horror.

"W-W-We're g-g-going t-to f-fly 90 meters u-u-up i-in the a-a-air?" I asked him with panic etched in my voice and when I saw that he nodded in reply I swear my soul left my body and that an angel came and took my poor soul to the heaven.

"Okay, is everybody ready for lift off,un?!" I spun around and gave Deidara a horrified look and shook my head vigorously.

"W-W-W-WAIT!!" Deidara gave me a sly smirk and did a couple of hand signs. Pein let out a evil laugh and my eyes widen in pure horror when I realised what was going to happen.

"HERE WE GO,UN!" The three birds moved a little forward but then suddenly they shoot up like bullets high up in the air. I was certain that I saw a light in a tunnel when I felt how the birds rose higher and higher up in the sky. OH MY FUCKING GOD AND SWEET JESUS!!!! I'M GONNA FUCKING DIIIIE!!!!!

"SWEET MOTHER OF HELL!" I cried out and grabbed hold of Tobi's right arm. When we had reached the right altitude I was so scared that I hadn't been surprised if I had a heart attack. Konan gave me a worried look when she saw how pale I was in the face.

"Hay-Lin, are you alright? You don't look so good." She asked me. I tightened my grasp around Tobi's arm and let out a robotic laughter.

"I'm perfectly fine! Nothing to be worried about!" I replied in a high pitched voice that made Sasori raise an eyebrow.

"You certainly don't look fine, brat. Didn't you use to be afraid of height?" I let out another robotic laughter and waved my free hand like I wanted to get rid of an irritating fly.

"Pwlease, me afraid?! I laugh danger right in the face!" I said and to prove my point I glanced over the bird's edge and looked down. What a baaaaaaaaaaaad idea! I turned completely white in the face and this time I was 100% certain that I heard the sounds of angels playing and singing in the afterlife.

"Lin-chan?" Tobi glanced at me worriedly. I let out a hiss and then my eyes rolled backwards in my head. Everything turned black when I did what every person in my position would do…………………Isn't life just fucking greeeeeeeeeeeeeat!?!

I fainted, damn it!

* * *

I…hate…flying! I absolutely loathed it to the deepest core of my heart! I especially hated it when everyone else was present. How the hell could it be so damn funny to watch me lying unconscious for 6 hours?! Well, if you're name was Pein then it was absolutely hilarious! I swear I'm gonna kill him one beautiful day! I had been too tired –which is quite unbelievable since I had been unconscious for 6 hours- to even glare at him when every member including me had gone to our rooms previous night to get some sleep after the long journey.

For the hundredth time I cursed the leader of the Akatsuki as I packed up the clothes I had packed for the vacation and put them into the drawer that was standing next to the door that lead out to the beach. My room was beautiful with one giant bed, a drawer, desk with a chair and a connected bathroom plus I had my own private entrance to the beach! The island was like a paradise! It was surrounded by the most bluest ocean that I had ever seen and the climate reminded me of an tropical environment. In other words it was right now very hot outside! When I had woken up from my…hrmm…temporarily unconsciousness I had chocked on the still warm and damp air only to let my jaw hit the clay bird when I saw the beautiful mansion that was bathing in the light of the full moon. The mansion was big and actually luxurious, but the main plus with this place was that the large beach was just a step away! When we had landed I could see all the people that were taking an evening swim in the ocean. When I saw that they were even playing beach-volleyball I had for a second believed that I was back in my own world. Well, that was not possible but the similarity with this place and from the time I had been on vacation at Miami was quite big.

I smiled and packed up the last of my leagued. Konan had said that she would take me out shopping on our first day here, just the two of us. I didn't own any swimsuit and I really needed sunglasses so I really looked forward to just spend sometime alone with another female. Since my black sweater and pants almost had fried me earlier, I decided to wear a blue skirt and a white sleeveless t-shirt instead. I put my long brown hair in a hair bun and put on the flip-flops that I had found in my room. Since my hair was up you could clearly see the big tattoo I had on my back.

Feeling good with myself I open the door that lead out to the big corridor and turned left. I hadn't really explored the whole mansion but I had been able to find the kitchen and the living room. But where the hell is the main hall?! I growled when I reached anther dead-end. How big is this place?! It almost reminds me of Orochimaru's lair. I inwardly sighed in defeat when I realised that I was completely lost. Well, ain't life just truly greeeat?!

"Are you lost?" My ears perked up and I turned around to find the source of the voice that just had spoken. Sasori looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I let out a nervous laughter. I couldn't let him find out that I was lost! That would completely ruin my cool image- even though I really didn't have a cool image but you get the point!

"Who, me? Nah, I'm just exploring the place. Did you know that this mansion has thirteen dead-ends?" Sasori eyed me oddly and I could clearly see that he sweatdropped. There was a complete silence that followed as a reply. My left eye started to twitch but then I lowered my head in shame.

"Yeah, I'm lost. Can you help me to the main hall?" I asked and looked at him with big shimmering puppy eyes. Sasori sighed and gestured to me to follow him. I walked happily behind him and tried to memorize the way. When we arrived at the main-hall Konan was already there.

"There you are! I have been waiting like forever!" she growled. I let out a small laugh and scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Sorry, sorry! I kinda got distracted on the way here but anyway I'm here now so let's go shopping!" I grabbed Konan's wrist and dragged her out through the door.

"We'll be back at dinner!" Konan shouted to Sasori who nodded and waved us goodbye before he closed the door.

The village with all the stores, restaurants, bars etc. didn't lay that far away from the mansion so after just a 20 minuets walk we were standing outside the big entrance gate to the village. Konan and I had both a look of determination in our eyes and we looked at each other before we both nodded and sprinted through the open gate. LET'S GET THIS SHOPPING PARTY STARTED!!!

* * *

Spending 8 hours shopping with Konan was an adventure. I mean, man, did that woman love to shop! After dragging me through every single store on this island she was finally contempt and now we were heading back to the mansion. Konan and I were both carrying four bags with clothes each and we were giggling when we thought about what we had experience on our first day on Tengokushima.

"I swear that man in the last shop we where in checked you out." My face turned slightly pink and I huffed.

"Big deal! It's not like I'm interested in him for that matter anyway. I mean come on! That guy was at least 50 years old!" I pointed out but let out a small laugh when I remembered how Konan almost beat a guy senseless for calling her sweetheart before I managed to drag her out from the store. I can say a lot of things about my new friend here but one thing is certain, she has one hell of a left hook!

We arrived at the mansion and when we open the door we both sweatdropped and took a step backwards. Standing in the main hall was every single male glaring at us like we were some kind of enemy.

"….um…has something happen?" asked Konan and titled her head to the side. Pein glared at her and then at me. Something tells me that he isn't too happy.

"Where have you two been?" he asked us. Konan and I glanced at each other before replying in union.

"Shopping."

Pein growled as well as the others. They still loathed the word shopping like it was some kind of disease.

"Have you any idea what time it is?!" I looked at Kisame with confusion written all over my face.

"…um…no, I'm afraid we forgot the time." I said and took a frighten step backwards when a dark and deadly aura surrounded the males and tried to suffocate me and Konan. This was one of those moments where I truly feared them and my thoughts drifted of to the morning back at the hide-out. After all, they're still S-rank criminals and they can kill me without even breaking a sweat.

"It's 7 PM! We want some dinner and we want it now,un!" Deidara's stomach growled to prove his point. This was the moment when my happy mood switched to my angry mood. S-rank criminal or not but they actually have a mind of their own so how hard could it be to make some instant noodles?!

"Well, then you guys could have started with the dinner if you where that hungry. I'm not some kind of mother that has to make dinner for nine fully grown males!" I replied angrily. Before I could realised what happen Pein appeared in front of me with a cold glare in his eyes that made me shrink in fear.

"Correction, you are our housekeeper and not even a member of this organisation! You gave a promise that you would show us you're deepest respect and I expect you to keep that promise! As long as I consider you useful you will live but if you keep up with you're attitude I will personally kill you. Do I make myself clear?!"

This man is scary as hell when he is really angry! I gulped and vigorously nodded my head. Konan put a comforting hand on my shoulder while glaring at the hungry males.

"I will start with the food right away, Leader-sama!" I said and sprinted in the direction of the kitchen while leaving a dust trail behind me. Konan sighed and walked past her fiancé and the others and headed for her room.

"I guess I have to tell Hay-Lin that all of them use to have mood-swings, like a woman on her period, when they are really hungry." She muttered under her breath while she left the others to think about their actions towards their poor housekeeper.

* * *

ME:………………………………………………………………………."Slaps myself painfully in the forehand and gets a red handprint as an result"

Well, that was the first day on Tengokushima ^-^' Even if you didn't get to read so much about the shopping part I hope you still liked the chapter.

I really haven't anything else to say other than thanks for reading my story and I wish you a Merry Merry Christmas! But I must ask you for another favour before you celebrates the big holiday…………**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!** Thanks again! ;D

**Next time on Love is just a lie: We're going to the beach **


	25. We're going to the beach

Hey once again! Time to get this show rolling for the 25:th time. Once again I want to thank everyone that has reviewed on my story. I'm sooooo damn happy :D From here on there will be fluff between the four main characters because I personally think it's about friggin' time that someone knocks a little sense in Hay-Lin.

Well, less talk and more writing as I use to say, **ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: We're going to the beach**

Isn't vacation supposed to mean that you get to enjoy some free time and take care of yourself? Well, if that's the case then this is certainly not a vacation! The previous evening I had made dinner, cleaned the whole living room, helped Pein and Zetsu with their little air-condition problem –In other words I had to use a giant and heavy fan in order to create a smooth breeze so that those lousy slave-drivers could enjoy the warm evening without breaking a sweat- and on top of all this I hadn't get enough sleep last night since I was laying awoken when I thought back on the times when me, my mother, father and little sister had been on vacation in Hawaii when I was 9 years old. Oh, what memories that brought back!

Well, anyway after I had woken up –I managed to finally fall asleep at 1:AM- I had walked to the kitchen but hadn't start to prepare anything since the others were still asleep. I didn't dare to wake up the others since the last time had given me scars for life –You can ask my hair rots if you don't believe me- so right at the moment I was the only one up. In other words…I'M BORED TO DEATH! After I had started to work for the Akatsuki I had kind of get used to have people around me all the time. When I lived in New York I had always lived alone so right now I was so happy to be able to talk or spend time with a living person. I sighed again. The others didn't seem to wake up so I thought that this was a good opportunity to paint the environment outside. I mean, it's not often you have a first classed view of the ocean just a couple of meters from you're house.

Just when I was about to go out from the kitchen and get my painting equipment I collided with someone. I looked up and prepared to apologize when my eyes meet a couple of violet.

"Oh, Hidan. Good morning! I'm sorry that I bumped into you. I didn't think that anyone would wake up yet." I said and gave him an extenuation smile. Hidan blinked in surprise but then he shrugged his shoulders and let out a loud yawn. My smile softens and I chuckled lightly.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked politely.

"Seriously, you don't have to fucking make me anything. I can make something myself." Hidan said and walked pass me towards the giant fridge. I turned and looked at him with a face of utter shock. What the hell?! Hidan is going to cock?! Am I dreaming?

After pinching my arm painfully I came to the realization that I wasn't dreaming and that Hidan actually was going to make himself something to eat. Well, ain't this day starting interesting?

"You know it my job to cock so if you want then I can make some bacon and eggs." I suggested but Hidan just glared at me and that was all the answer I needed. With a heavy sigh I sat down on one of the chairs and watched how Hidan made himself a bunch of sandwiches. I started to wonder if he really were able to eat all of them. When he then poured up two glass of milk and then handed me one sandwich and one of the glasses I raised an eyebrow in confusion but happily accepted. I hadn't eaten anything so I was very hungry.

"Thanks! I'm starving." I said and happily bite down in the cheese-sandwich which was by the way very tasty! Hidan gave me a small smile before he also started to eat of his sandwich.

"Thought so." He mumbled and then we continued to eat in silence. After a while – and three sandwiches later- I patted my full stomach with a contempt grin plastered onto my face.

"I'm totally full. I didn't know that you were so good at making delicious sandwiches." Hidan let out a small laugh at hearing this.

"I may be a fucking good servant of Jashin-sama but I have some other fucking abilities beside that too you know." he said and winked at me. My cheeks turned slightly pink and I smirked at him.

"You've know, I have read a little about Jashinism and even if I'm not going to convert since I'm not a very huge fan of pain, I actually think it's an rather interesting religion." I said and laughed at Hidan's shocked expression.

"You really think that my religion is interesting? Seriously?!" he asked me doubtfully. I titled my head to the side and rested it in my hand.

"Well, sure. I think that everyone has the right to have some kind of faith. Even if I may don't agree with the religion I still think that it's interesting and if you really believe in it then you should perpetrate it. For me no religion is too strange and I think that everyone should have their chance to perpetrate their beliefs. What kind of person would I be if I suddenly forbade you to perpetrate you're religion?" I asked Hidan. He was staring at me like I had grown a second head.

"A normal person." He replied and slowly shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, if that's how it is then I rather choose to be abnormal." I said and added with a small laugh. Hidan's features soften and he looked warmly at me.

"Yeah but that's what makes you so fucking special." He said softly. I blushed but managed to give him a warm smile. We looked each other in the eyes and we both seemed to drift off into our own thoughts.

I don't know what Hidan was thinking about but I was thinking about what I should prepare as breakfast for the others when they woke up. Suddenly Hidan had grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. I snapped out from my thought and returned to look at Hidan's face. He looked at me with eyes that were shining with warmth and an emotion that I really couldn't describe. It was so strong yet so familiar, like I had seen or experience that emotion somewhere before. I furrowed my brows slightly at Hidan in confusion. What is he doing? The same man took a deep breath before looking me deep into the eyes. My heart suddenly started to beat rapidly as it expected something good to come out from his mouth. What good?! What's going on here?!

"Hay-Lin…I-" Hidan trailed of and averted his gaze for a moment.

"_Oh shit! This is it, girl! This is the moment we have been waiting 22 years for!" _

Wait, what?! What moment?! What's going on here?! I don't get a thing! Why is Hidan acting so weird? And speaking of weird, why is Itachi suddenly not acting like the emotionless mass murderer he is? Instead he hugs me out of the blue! And why is Deidara sculpturing a woman that I apparently am very familiar with but sure that I have never met?! Plus she looks exactly like me! What is happening?

"_You're so damn oblivious."_

Oblivious to what? My attention was turned to the now blushing –Wait, he what?!- man in front of me. Panic started to spread through my body and my heart started to beat even more rapidly. Hidan took another deep breath and this time he gave me a shaky smile. He looked like he wanted to tell me something really important and when his grasp around my hand tightened I gulped nervously and sweat started to break out from my forehead. My heartbeats were ringing in my ears and I almost couldn't hear what Hidan said next.

"Hay-Lin, a little fucking while ago I fucking realised something…………… I love y-"

"GOOD MORNING LIN-CHAN!" Before I could even realise what happen I was suddenly glomped behind by a love hugging cuddle orange mask wearing man. I quickly retrieved my hand from Hidan and turned around to smile at my masked friend.

"And a good morning to you too, Tobi." I said and returned his hug. After a short while Tobi took a step backwards and I could almost see the huge smile that was plastered onto his face under that mask.

"Today Tobi, Lin-chan and the others are going to the beach and then Tobi and Lin-chan can make a big sandcastle!" he exclaimed and squealed in delight by just thinking of the sandcastle that I apparently would help him to build.

I smiled at him but then Tobi suddenly stiffened and I eyed him in confusion. Suddenly I noticed that there was a dark and deadly aura coming from something behind me and it looked like it tried to strangle Tobi. I spun around and what I saw made me took a flinch in fear. Hidan literary looked like he would jump on Tobi and kill him with his bare hands. His eyes were narrowed dangerously as his eyes shoot daggers at the poor man and his earlier smiling mouth were pressed together into a firm line. Tobi took a hesitated step backwards and raised his hands in defence.

"Um, did Tobi interrupt something before he walked in?" he asked hesitantly. He shrinks when Hidan slowly stood up and slowly made his way towards the now shaking man. Hidan seemed to tower above Tobi like a dark cloud and I heard how he cracked his knuckles.

"You fucking little dipshit. I'm so fucking going to sacrifice you to Jashin-sama in the most brutal and painful way ever after I'm done with fucking breaking every single bone in you're whole fucking body." He said in a cold and dangerously low tone that made me shiver in fear. Sweet Lord was this man scary or what!? But since Tobi was my friend and I liked him very much I felt that I had some kind of responsibility to protect him.

I therefore took a hesitate step forward and put a soothing hand on Hidan's shoulder. He turned his head and glared at the person that dared to try and interrupt him. His eyes widen slightly when he looks into my serious face.

"Please Hidan don't hurt Tobi. He didn't know that we were talking so it isn't his fault." I said in a calm tone and saw to my great relief that Hidan's face soften. Tobi breathed out in relief when he noticed that the danger was over. I patted Hidan on the shoulder and titled my head to the side in a curious manner.

"So what were you saying earlier?" I asked. Hidan throw Tobi another death glare before he sighed heavily and turned to gave me a weak smile.

"We can fucking talk about it another time. The others are probably on their way and they surely want some breakfast." When I heard the word breakfast I let out a growl in frustration that made Hidan chuckle and look at me with a little sympathize in his eyes. Tobi on the other hand grabbed my hand so that I turned and looked at him.

"Tobi will help Lin-chan because Tobi is a good boy!" he exclaimed and I laughed at his childish behaviour. I heard a growl behind me and turned to look at the annoyed Jashinist.

"What the fuck am I?! Invisible?! I will help you too to make some fucking sandwiches to those ungrateful bastards." He muttered. I smiled brightly at them both and nodded my head. To know that I had four hands more to help me preparing the breakfast was just wonderful!

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." I said. I could now hear the sounds of footsteps that were summing closer to the kitchen and I realised that the others had woken up. I grabbed an apron and tied it around my waist and looked at my two assistances with determination written all over my face.

"Gentlemen, get into position. We have nine hungry criminals to feed." Well, can't life be anymore great? Still, I wonder what Hidan had wanted to say before Tobi interrupted him. It had sounded quit important but sadly I hadn't been able to hear more than the word "I" before I had heard Tobi's footsteps. Oh, well. Hopefully it was nothing too important plus I needed to focus on the breakfast at the moment. I guess I will find out what it was eventually another day!

* * *

"Ooooooh…Awesome!!" My eyes were wide like plates when I stared awestrucked at the long beautiful beach. There were a lot of people occupying it but since it was so damn big there was more then enough room for everyone. I heard how Konan laughed at my impressed expression and I turned around and flashed her a wide grin. The sun was shining, the temperature was just perfect, the air was refreshing and the ocean lay wide open. Now, doesn't this sound like the absolutely perfect moment in a ocean loving person's life? Well, everything would have been just perfect _if_ a certain _someone_ weren't glaring daggers at me behind my back. I sighed in frustration and slowly shook my head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kisame? I'm sorry!!" I said and waved my hands at my sides in a desperate manner. Kisame just huffed and folded his arms.

"Have you any idea how much you hurt my feelings?" The seriousness in his voice made me sweatdropp in a very anime like style.

"_He can't be serious? No way! Did I really hurt his feelings that bad?"_

**Flashback from the morning **(Oh don't we just love the dreadful flashbacks? ;D)

_After everyone had eaten till they were full Pein informed us that we had 15 minuets to get ready before we went to the beach. When the others had been eating the breakfast that I, Hidan and Tobi had prepared we three had made a bunch of bento's that we could eat at the beach as lunch. Well, if the others weren't amazed by the super awesome food that the three of us had made then I would personally kick their asses into the next Friday! _

_Right now I was currently changing into my new bikini that I and Konan had bought yesterday. Even if I personally thought that a bikini reviled a little too much skin for my comfort and I would rather have an bathing suit Konan had insisted that this bikini was fitting me like a glove on a hand. It was coloured dark red and the upper part was a halter neck model and the lower part was a hipster model. Thank God it didn't shove as much skin as I would have feared it would but it still didn't leave too much to the fantasy. With a heavy sigh I pulled on the bikini and too make sure that I wouldn't revile too much until we got to the beach I also pulled on a skirt and put up my hair in a messy hair bun. I grabbed the two towels that I was going to use at the beach and then I walked out from my room. I meet Konan on my way to the hall and we chatted along the way. She was dressed in her bikini too that looked exactly the same as mine except that hers were purple. She had pulled on some short shorts and she had taken out that white rose that she used to have in her hair. _

_When we got to the hall the others were already waiting for us. When Pein saw Konan a trickle of blood slowly made its way down from his nose. I looked away in utter disgust and saw to my great surprise that Hidan, Deidara and Itachi were looking at me like I was some kind of Goddess. I raised an eyebrow at this and shook my head while a giant sweat dropp formed at the back of my head. I guess it's true what they say… Once a pervert, always a pervert! _

_When I looked at them all I had to almost cover my own nose while trying to fight back the major nosebleed that threatens to break through my poor innocent nose –Curse you feminine hormones!- Why in the world did every man in this house had to have abs like some sort of a friggin' God?!! I mean, Holy smoke's! Even Sasori who is a puppet has one!! All of them would make any woman kill just to get near their bodies. Every male was just wearing bathing trunks and was holding in a towel. To make this short I will just tell you the colour on their trunks and my private thoughts about them. _

_Deidara-Yellow (The tattoo on his left chest is actually really cool… Wait what did I just think?!)_

_Itachi-Black with an Uchiha fan on his left leg (Who could have guessed that Itachi would wear black?…-Note the sarcasm-..)_

_Hidan- Black with red Jashin symbols all over them (Good Lord, why Jashin symbols?!)_

_Zetsu-White/Black (Well, I guess that it looks kinda cool that his black side wears white while his white side wears black)_

_Sasori-Red (Once again, who could have guessed? "cough-sarcasm-cough")_

_Tobi-Orange with yellow smilies (….no commentary…) _

_Kakuzu- Green (As the colour of money…"Sweatdrops"_

_Pein. Red with black Akatsuki clouds (Do I even want to know where the hell he even managed to buy those?!)_

_Kisame-Blue (……Wait, WHAT?!)_

_My jaw almost hit the floor and my poor virgin eyes almost popped out from their eye-sockets as I stared at Kisame. Then I let out a high pitched shrike and quickly covered both mine and Konan's eyes._

"_YOU LOUSY NUDIST! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!!" I yelled. My face was beat red of embarrassment. Kisame of all people just had to come down here without some bathing trunks on him. Now I'm scared for life!_

"…_um..Hay-Lin, what in the world are you doing?" asked Konan and I could almost sense hers and the others confusion. I leaned forward and whispered in Konan's ear about my horrifying discovery about Kisame's current state. I then heard how Konan starts to laugh uncontrolled and I looked at her between my fingers. _

"_What's so funny about this?" I hissed at her. Konan managed to calm down and she removed gently the hand that had blocked her vision and grinned at me. _

"_Hay-Lin his bathing trunks are blue." She said. _

"_Hey, is it me you're talking about?!" I removed my hand from my eyes and slowly turned my head and eyed Kisame oddly ,who was glaring back at me. Then I let out a reviled laugh and shook my head. _

"_I thought that you didn't wear ny trunks since they are coloured in the same colour as you're skin." I admitted. Kisame turned purple in the face and I heard how the others sniggered at his expense. Since I never ever can keep my mouth shut I just had to make everything worse for the poor blue man. _

"_And I was like "If his all nude then where the hell did his balls go?" I said and chuckled. _

"…………………………"

_And that's how you make an whole criminal organisation laugh till they are kneeling on the floor with tears flushing out from their eyes and a blue shark demon man blush so that he looks like a __purple__ shark demon man._

**End Flashback**

The others sniggered when they thought back on the little incident with Kisame's swimming trunks this morning. Personally I can't believe that I even said something like that out loud! Poor Kisame! As if she read my mind, Konan clapped her hands together to gain everyone's attention.

"Let's not a dreadful misunderstanding ruin the mood now. Let's have some fun instead! Hay-Lin, I saw a good place were we can lay down so come on!" With that said Konan grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to an open spot between the many sunbathers.

The corners of my mouth shoot up when I spotted a group of men that were playing beach volleyball. Oh, I really wanted to join them. I believe I forgot to mention this earlier but I'm not a huge fan of sunbathing. Personally I love to swim in the ocean or play funny beach games like beach volley ball. Maybe I could convince Konan later to challenge them? After all, some of the guys that played were really good looking!

I turned my head and saw that the others followed us. Pein gave death glares to every male that were eying his fiancée with hungry eyes. I must say that Konan really has a body that would have fitted a Goddess. She was well-shaped, had every curve on the right place and not an inch of extra fat anywhere that could meet the eye. To sum everything up, she was like a walking model!

I raised an eyebrow when I heard someone wolfwhistle at us and I gave the same man a heated glare.

"_Just ignore them, Honda. They are just a bunch of perverts and perverts are only after one thing." _

I tried to cover myself up with my towel when the thought of a pervert made me shiver in disgust. This is why I'm not so fond of sunbathing! Luckily we reached the open spot and everyone lay down on their towels to enjoy the warm sun. I and Konan took of the clothes that had covered the lower part of our bikinis and ignored the many stares we received from other males around us. Pein walked over to Konan and gave her a kiss on her forehead to show the staring males that she was already taken and therefore not available. I however who didn't have anyone was quickly the new staring subject and I soon found myself a little uncomfortable by the sudden attention I was receiving. Then I could feel a dark and extremely deadly aura coming from something behind me and I quickly turned around just in time to see Itachi, Deidara and Hidan looking like they was about to slaughter every single person that was currently eyeing me with just one glare. The unwanted spectators seemed to be strangled to death by the aura so they quickly backed away and left an even bigger spot for us to lay down on. I glanced over to the three members and gave them a thankful smile. Deidara winked at me while grinning devilishly. Itachi just gave me one of his rare smirks while he tried to look like this was nothing. Hidan looked me into the eyes and I could see the warmth that they were radiating. I'm truly happy to have so great friends like them and I had to tell them how grateful I was later tonight.

I laid flat on my stomach between Konan and Tobi who was still wearing his orange mask.

I think I dozed of after a coupe of minuets because when I open my eyes again I could fell that my back was a little sore meaning that I had to switch side in order to not get burn in the warm sun. I shifted so that I could prop myself up on my elbows and rested my head in my hands while eyeing the slumbering members. I looked at the forest that was located a couple of meters away from the beach and spotted Zetsu and Sasori that were sitting in the shadow under a big palm. Zetsu was probably asleep because the giant Venus-trap that surrounded his head was closed. Sasori was just resting against a tree but looked up and waved at me. I waved back with a smile on my face.

I return to look at the others and saw that some of them had fallen asleep. Deidara and Itachi looked like they were already dreaming about something because both of them had a little smile in the corner of their mouths and their breaths were evened. My expression softens while I studied their faces. They looked so peaceful and cute when they were asleep that if you could almost awe at them. Speaking of awe, my smile widen when I saw that Tobi were hugging and cuddling my right arm like it was some kind of a soft toy. I pulled my fingers through his spiky hair and giggled when he let out a contempt sigh. I was still curious what he hide beneath that swirly orange mask.

Careful to not wake him up to abruptly I slowly shook his shoulder while softly calling his name. Tobi shifted in his sleep but then I saw that he slowly woke up. I decided to just blurt everything out.

"Tobi, can I ask you something?" Tobi looked up and rubbed his eyes lazily. He seemed to notice that he hugged my arm so he quickly let go. I titled my head to the side while watching him return from the dreamland to the living.

"Yes, Lin-chan?" he mumbled, still tired after his little power nap.

"Are you not warm in that mask?" I asked him. Tobi shifted a little so that he was lying on his stomach and then he let out another contempt sigh.

"Nope. Tobi is very good at handling warmth so Tobi will be just fine. But ne ne Lin-chan?" I looked at him lazily, feeling that the warm sun started to make me a little sleepy.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Would you like to go down to the ocean and take a swim with Tobi?" The man next to me seemed eager to get a chance to run around and not lay still so I let out a small laugh and nodded. Tobi sprung up and extended his hand so that I could grab it. I got up and turned to look at the members who were trying to get some rest.

"Is anyone up for a swim with me and Tobi?" Kakuzu, Pein and Konan snarled in reply and I translated it into a "Hell no!". Kisame however looked up and grinned at me.

"Thought that you would never ask, kid." He said in a relived tone. I figured that since Kisame was half a shark then he must boil in the sun if he stays out too long.

"Well, come on then, Jaws." I replied and let out a small laugh when Kisame blinked in confusion. I winked at him to signal that it was supposed to sound like a compliment although I didn't know how Kisame would react if he knew what "Jaws" truly stood for back in my world. I gave Hidan a gentle push with my foot and heard how he groaned. He had probably been asleep but when he glared at me I just gave him a innocent face.

"What do you fucking want?" he asked me in a irritated tone.

"Do you want to swim in the ocean with me, Tobi and Kisame?" I asked him. Hidan was quite for a moment but then he just rolled over so that he was lying on his back and folded his arms under his head.

"Nah, I think I remain here but seriously, thanks for asking. I maybe fucking join you later." He replied and closed his eyes.

I had to fight back the blush that threatened to brake up on my cheeks. Since Hidan were no longer lying on his stomach I had a full view of his muscled body. Flashbacks from the time when I had stepped inside his room after he had taken a shower passed before my eyes and my face turned scarlet. How come that every time I see Hidan half naked (or in that case completely nude) my heart feels like its going to explode?

"_The answer is simple, Honda…………You're a lousy pervert!" _

What?! Hey, hold on now just a minuet! I'm not a fucking pervert! Who the hell could blame me for blushing when I saw one of the hottest guys in the whole Akatsuki completely naked?! Wait…………..did………did I just say that I think Hidan is HOT?!?!?!

Hidan open an eye and stared at my pale face. He got up into a sitting position and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oi Hay-Lin, are you okay? Seriously you look like you've fucking seen a ghost." He eyed me worriedly. I blinked a couple of times but then I snapped out from my daze and saw that Hidan's face was a little too close for my comfort. I stood up quickly and tried to cover the blush that were covering my whole face. Damn it, what's happening?! Why am I acting like this?! I saw that not only Hidan but now also Deidara and Itachi , who both probably woke up when Hidan asked me if I was okay, was staring at me with confused expressions. I have never ever believed in guardian angles but this time one came by the name Kisame.

"Oi Kid, are you coming or what?!" I turned my head and saw that Kisame and Tobi were standing at the edge of the water and waited for me,

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. I looked over at Deidara and Itachi and smiled a stiffed smile at them.

"Doyoutwowanttojoinusforaswim?" I was blurting out everything in one sentence and mentally cried furiously over my lacking skills of pull myself together. Itachi who had activated his sharingan –Don't even ask me why!- had managed to read my lip movements so he did managed to understand what I had just said.

"I think I will stick in the sun a little while longer but thanks for asking." He replied. Deidara seemed to put two and two together and gave me a wide smile.

"Sorry Hay-Lin but not now,un. I will come down later, okay?" I couldn't help to feel a little disappointed that none of them wanted to go down to the water immediately but I shrugged it of and spun around and rushed down to Tobi and Kisame. When I had caught up with them Tobi grabbed my hand and dragged me into the water.

"LET'S GO, LIN-CHAN!" he shouted happily and I let out a shrike when the water came in contact with my hot skin. We both sprinted out in the water and the water sprayed all around us. Kisame followed behind but he decided to walk to deeper water calmer then me and Tobi.

I and Tobi were laughing like maniacs when we finally had run so far out that we no longer could touch the bottom of the ocean. We were treading water while we waited for Kisame.

"Come on, Kisame-sempai! Hurry up!" I laughed at Tobi's eagerness and couldn't actually help myself so I splashed water into his whole face. Tobi chocked and spluttered and he sounded so funny that I started to laugh even more and louder than before. Tobi seemed to regain his breath because before I could even prepare myself he splashed water into my face as revenge. I spitted out the salty water and gapped at the chuckling man in front of me.

"Okay Tobi! This means war!" I turned around so that I was lying on my back in the water. I splashed as much water as I could at Tobi by using my legs and heard to my great satisfaction that he let out a surprised yelp.

"Lin-chan is not playing fair!" he yelled but was soon silenced by more water. Suddenly I felt how something grabbed my right arm and before I could realise what was going to happen I was pulled down under the surface.

I was being dragged down deeper and deeper. Since this had happen so fast I hadn't been able to breath in before I was pulled down, meaning that I almost had no oxygen in my lungs at the moment. I felt how I started to panic and tried to break free from whatever it was that held me. Suddenly my head was surrounded by a see-through bubble that to my great relief was filled with fresh air. I in hailed sharply and felt how my lungs started to work again. The thing that had pulled me down had let go of my arm so now I could finally kick whoever did this all the way back to the shore. I spun around in the water and let out a surprised sound when I stared into Kisame's smirking face. His gills were apparently working because he didn't have any air-filled bubble like I had yet he seemed to be able to breath.

"Hehe, Scared ya there, didn't I?" he said in a mocking tone and I extended my tongue out at him. Since I was in an air-filled bubble I could probably talk to him as well.

"No, I wasn't scared. You just surprised me, that's all!" I said. Kisame chuckled and raised an eyebrow playfully at me.

"Oh, of course I did." He replied. I glared at him but then I gasped. The ocean had been beautiful on the surface but it was absolutely stunning beneath it. Everywhere I looked I could see different kinds of colourful fishes and different looking corals and I realised that I was looking at one of the most amazing and beautiful coral reefs in the whole world. It looked so untouched like no one had ever seen it before and the whole place was sparkling with lives and colours. Kisame noticed my stunned expression and let out a rumbling laugh.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he said and turned to look at me. I could just nod in reply since my tongue seemed to have disappeared deep down in my throat. I started to swim in order to get a closer look and I saw that Kisame were swimming behind me. I then saw something move from the corner of my eye and looked around just to see a waving Tobi beside me. His head were surrounded by the same looking bubble too and I smiled when I saw that he was trying to catch a fish that was sadly too fast for the strange land-living animal that tried to catch it.

"I have never in my life seen anything as beautiful as this." I said. A little orange fish were swimming just in front of my face and I lifted my hand in daze and tried to touch it. The fish however were not in the mood to let a strange creature touch it so it swam away before I could even get closer to it. Tobi was still chasing the poor fish so that left me and Kisame practically all alone. I didn't know why but something seemed to trouble Kisame. I swam so that I was in front of him and gave him a wondering look.

"Kisame, is there something that you want to talk about? You seem unease by something."

Without me knowing about it Kisame was just trying to figure out how the hell he could carry out the private mission that Itachi had forced him to take.

**Flashback! **(Here we go again)

_It was early in the morning - four hours before they headed to the beach- and Kisame was abruptly awaken by someone that knocked on his bedrooms door. With a irritated growl he got up from his warm and comfy bed and cursed silently under his breath. He was for Kami's sake on vacation and Hay-Lin couldn't even let them sleep as long as they wanted to? Didn't she remember the little lesson they had taught her before they had flied to Tengokushima? Kisame had reached the door and now he opened it with such a massive force that almost made the poor door break from the holders. _

"_Hay-Lin for the hundredth time! Don't wake me up this early in-" He trailed of and blinked in surprise when he saw that it was not Hay-Lin that were disturbing his sleep. It was no one other than Itachi! His younger partner was already dressed in a T-shirt and long shorts but he looked like he hadn't got any sleep the previous night. _

"_I-Itachi? What are you doing here?" asked Kisame while trying to not sound as irritated as he truly was. Itachi just walked pass him and entered his room without saying a word to the now confused male. _

"_Well, sure Come in and make yourself at home." Said Kisame in a sarcastic tone and closed the door. Itachi had taken a seat in one of the armchairs in Kisame's room. Kisame sat down in the other and eyed his partner with mild interest for a while. Then he sighed and folded his arms. This was going to be a hell of a long day. _

"_Okay spit it out, Itachi. What troubles you?" he asked and waited for his partners reply. Itachi shifted in his char but then let out a defeated sigh. _

"_It's her." He replied. _

"_Are you talking about Hay-Lin?" When Itachi nodded Kisame let out a frustrated growl and started to massage his left temple. Love-problems were nothing that he wanted to listen to this early in the morning. _

"_And what troubles you now?" he asked. At least he could try and make this conversation end as quickly as possible so that he could catch at lest one more of sleep. Itachi let out another heavy sigh. _

"_I don't know if I can tell her how I feel and this has made me stay up the whole night. I don't think that Hay-Lin feels the same way about me. I think that she just sees me as her friend." Kisame glanced at his partner and couldn't help to feel a little sorry for Itachi. One-side love was something that was very painful to experience and it often lead to that one of the involving persons got her/his heart broken. He needed to help Itachi since his personal feelings to their housekeeper could affect their oncoming missions in the future. _

"_Well, then try and talk to her. Ask her how she feels about you and don't give up until you get an satisfying answer even if she tries to change subject. Love is a heavy burden, Itachi, but if you talk to her then you may find somewhat peace. Otherwise you could kidnap her and claim her as your own or some romantic shit like that." The last part were supposed to come out as a joke but when Kisame saw that Itachi was not smiling –Not that he ever smiled anyway- he understand that the poor man was actually suffering of the fact that Hay-Lin was so oblivious about his feelings._

_And when Kisame said that she was oblivious he mean that she was totally and completely the most oblivious person in the whole wide world. After Itachi had confessed that he loved Hay-Lin, Kisame had rushed to talk with Konan about this. Konan was after all the only female in the whole Akatsuki except Hay-Lin so he needed a female's opinion on how to best stay out of this whole mess. When he had knocked on Konan's door and she had opened it he had to his surprise seen that Kakazu and Sasori were there as well. Konan told him that Deidara and Hidan had confessed their true feelings too and now Hay-Lin had three secret admires in the organisation. This had resulted in a giant bet on who would win Hay-Lin's heart in the end and surprisingly Kisame had betted on Deidara while Sasori had betted on Hidan and Kakazu had betted on Itachi. Konan had said that she wanted nothing to do with all this since Hay-Lin was her friend and that she would personally beat whoever won senseless if he ever broke Hay-Lin's heart. After this the four of them had watched with great amusement how their partners tried to make Hay-Lin understand that they loved her but she had just been totally oblivious and shrugged of their feelings like an irritating fly._

"_Kisame, I got it!" Itachis sudden outburst made Kisame snap out from his daze. _

"_W-What?!"_

"_I need you to ask Hay-Lin what she thinks of me."_

**End Flashback!**

In the end after many minuets of convincing from Itachi Kisame had finally agreed to help him. So here he was, 6 meters under the surface trying to figure out how to ask Hay-Lin about her feelings towards a mass-murderer. Better to just spit it out!

"Hay-Lin what are you're feelings for Itachi?" he asked. I titled my head to the side and eyed him oddly. What kind of question was that?

"…um…He's my friend so I like him very much I guess." I said uncertain. I saw how Kisame rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean do you like like him?" I raised an eyebrow at hearing his question. Why is he asking me this?

"What do you mean?" Kisame growled and smacked his forehead in frustration.

"For Kami's sake, woman! Do you have any romantic feelings towards Uchiha Itachi?" he asked and looked sternly into my eyes.

I dropped my jaw of hearing this question and my cheeks turned red. What the hell? I decided to not answer such stupid questions –Not that I know why he even asked me that in the first place- and decided it was better to just change subject. Just when I was about to reply I suddenly found myself unable to speak. What was that shadow behind Kisame?

I narrowed my eyes and saw to my great horror a giant shark swimming towards us. When I say that it was giant then I mean it was friggin' giant. Holy shit, is a shark really supposed to be that big?! I raised a shaky finger and pointed at it. Kisame seemed confused but when he saw that I was white in the face and that my eyes were wide in horror he turned around and spotted the shark that now had picked up speed and were heading right towards us.

"SHIT!" With one quick movement Kisame grabbed me and pulled me down even deeper. The shark passed above us but then it dove and was coming at us with its horrifying gap wide open. I closed my eyes and waited for it to rip me to shreds with its razor sharp teeth's but when nothing happen I slowly open my eyes and looked to see Kisame's serious face. Kisame who still had one of his arms wrapped around me suddenly chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"Those three are going to give me a heart attack one beautiful day." he muttered and relished his hold around me.

I narrowed my eyes when I heard this and quickly looked up. There above us were Deidara, Hidan and Tobi fleeting and grinning at us. Deidara and Hidan had two air bubbles too and I let out a stream of curses when I realised that the shark I had seen had been them all along. I quickly swam up and gave them one of my best death glares. When Kisame had dragged me down the elastic that had held my hair in a bun had been destroyed so now my long brown hair was fleeting all around me. It almost looked like my hair was dancing of its own.

"Are you three nuts? You almost scared me and Kisame half to death!" I scolded them. Kisame coughed in his hand when he heard this and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Fine, you almost scared me half to death!" I said but could understand why they laughed. I must have been looking quite funny when I just had gapped and pointed at the shark earlier.

"Sorry,un. But we couldn't let an opportunity like that pass by." Deidara said and smirked. He then seemed to stiffen and looked closer at me. I was too busy with talking to Tobi that I didn't notice that Deidara was staring at me. Since I was also talking with Tobi and Kisame I couldn't hear the conversation that then took place. Hidan had noticed that Deidara were looking at me with soft eyes and gave the blonde a hard punch on his arm.

"If you keep fucking ogling her like that I will fucking punch you in you're ugly face, Blondie." He snarled. Deidara gave him a heated glare and gritted his teeth.

"Shut up, you damn masochist and mind your own damn business,un!" Deidara snarled back. Hidan's eyes narrowed dangerously and just when he was about to reply I looked over and saw that the two men looked like they were about to kill each other.

"Hey Deidara and Hidan! Let's swim down and take a look at the reef together." I suggested and swam down before them. The two men gave each other one last dark and deadly glare before they followed me.

For one hour we explored the whole reef. Kisame and Tobi had headed back to the shore so it was just I, Deidara and Hidan left. I started to get cold and wanted to return to the warm shore so I swam to Hidan who was poking on a giant coral. I giggled when I saw that the coral seemed unharmed by his attempt to piss it off –Can you even piss a coral off?- and that made him look up and smile at me.

"This dimwit is one fucking hard bastard to piss off." He exclaimed and I laughed in response. I saw how Deidara made his way over to us and waved at him to come closer.

"I'm kinda starting to feel cold so I'm going back to the shore. Do you guys want to stay or are you coming back with me?"

"Well, it's not fun when you're not around so I'll come with you,un." My cheeks redden when I heard Deidara say that and Hidan gave him a dark glare.

"O-Okay…" I replied uncertainly and began to swim up to the surface. Deidara smirked triumphantly at Hidan before he followed me. Hidan ranted all kinds of nasty curses at the bomb-expert while he followed us back up as well.

When we broke through the surface the air-bubbles disappeared and I could once again breathe in fresh air. Deidara and Hidan came up not long after me and together we headed towards the shore.

The others even Zetsu and Sasori who apparently had decided to join them in the sun, were eating of their bentos when we sat down. Konan handed me my towel and I started to dry my bodu and my hair.

"I started to wonder if you had developed gills and decided to live under water for the rest of you're life." She said jokingly and I let out a small laugh.

"The reef is truly amazing. I have never seen anything like it before in my whole life." I said and grabbed one of the sandwiches. All swimming had made me hungry and when I looked around I saw that there were still many people at the beach. The blue sky however was not as blue as it had been a little while ago. There were dark clouds building up in the horizon but they were miles away so I shrugged it off. I watched how a group of males played beach volley ball and decided that I would try to make Konan play with me.

"Say Konan?"

"Hmm?"

"Ever plaid beach volleyball before?" Konan looked at me with suspicious eyes like she knew what was coming next.

"Yes, I have. Why do you ask?" The smirk that had been plastered onto my face widen and soon I was grinning like a chesire cat. An evil chesire cat……Fufufufu, this is going to be fun!

* * *

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into that!"

"What are you talking about?! We soooooo owned them!"

"Kicking you're opponent between his legs is not fair play, Hay-Lin."

"So what?! He grabbed my ass when I tried to get the ball over the net!"

Konan sighed as she watched me glare at one man with short brown hair that was currently clutching the place between his thighs. I had convinced Konan to help me to challenge two of the males –one with short brown hair and one with short black hair- that had been playing volleyball on a match. First they had made fun of us but when I and Konan had explained to them that men that didn't dare to get their asses kicked by two chicks were weaklings, they had quickly changed their minds. Since Konan and I had not care to wear anything other than our bikinis the beach volleyball plan had soon been surrounded by males from the whole beach. Pein had looked like a thunder cloud when one of the two men that we had challenged had started to flirt with Konan while the man with the brown hair had tried to pull a move on me. Luckily one glare from Hidan, Itachi and Deidara made him temporarily stop with his moves.

The result of the match was that me and Konan had totally owned them since our opponents had apparently being to busy with staring at our bust when they should have been staring at the ball. When my "admire" had tried to so something rash as trying to grab my ass I had personally showed him what I thought about his way to show affection. One hell of a powerful kick between his crouch and he had start screaming like a little girl.

Pein, Deidara, Itachi and Hidan had then wanted to personally taken care of them but Konan and I explained that it was not necessary. After all they did get their asses kicked by two woman who also made them look like idiots when we had completely ignored their "oh, so sexy and absolutely irresistible bodies"……AS IF, ASSHOLES!!

"Aw, come on Konan. Admit it was quite fun when we started to get the hang of it. You and I would have made an awesome volleyball team back in my world." I said and gave her a cheeky grin. Konan sighed but then she let out a small laugh and nodded her head.

"I must say that I was quite impressed when you managed to hit that guy square in the face with the ball." She said and giggle by the memory.

"And when you said to that …oh, what was his name again………Kyo-something, that he hit the ball like an old hag that had broken her hip. I mean, did you see his face expression after that? Unforgettable! "

Konan and I laughed even more at this and soon we had to stop in order to catch our breaths. I looked over my shoulder and gave the members that had decided to watch me and Konan kick those guys sucking asses a sweet smile.

"Did you guys like the game?" I asked innocently and watched with a devilish smirk four faces turned red of embarrassment – I guess you all could guess who it was by now.

You see, since I and Konan had just wore our bikinis and since you had to jump a lot when you played volleyball, this had resulted in that our "coughcough" breasts had………Oh, how to say this……"jumped" a little more than the rest of our bodies and that had brought many perverted thoughts to any male. What I'm trying to say is that while I and Konan played Pein, Itachi, Hidan and Deidara along with almost every other guy that had been watching our game had soon as an result suffered of major nosebleeds. The poor males had still some blood dripping down from their noses.

Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu and Tobi had decided to wait at our spot since none of them were interesting in volley ball so when we got back I saw that Tobi was occupied with building a giant sandcastle. I had loved to join him but the volley ball game had made me tired so I decided to rest a little before I joined him. I lay down on my back and looked up at the blue sky. The dark clouds had come closer but they were still quite far away so once again I shrugged it off and closed my eyes tiredly. I felt a movement at my right side so I cracked an eye open and saw how Hidan laid down beside me. Konan and Pein were lying a bit away from us so that left my left side empty as well and before I could even register this Itachi had taken the other spot beside me. Seeing nothing wrong with this I slowly closed my eyes again and let myself drifted off into a much needed rest.

* * *

**In Hay-Lin's dream:**

"_You're unbelievable, you know that?"_

"**What have I done wrong now?"**

"_I can't even imagine that you would ever be this oblivious to stuff that even you're friends has figured out." _

"**What? Have I missed to notice something?"**

"_Oh, thank the Lord. She does have a brain after all!"_

"**Hey hey! No need to go all sarcastic on me now, bitch!" **

"_You do realise that by calling me bitch just called yourself a bitch?"_

"…**..Shut up and get the hell out of my head!" **

"_Sorry, no can do. I'm you remember?"_

"**Damn, I forgot that. Soooo, what is it that I'm oblivious about?" **

"_I take back everything I said. You really have no brain!"_

"**Oh you little……can't you at least be so kind and give me a clue?"**

"_Well, since you ask so "kindly" I guess I can give you a clue to lighten up that thick brain of yours."_

"**Aw, you far to kind! **_**Bitch."**_

"_What was that?!" _

"**Oh, nothing,nothing! Carry on now." **

"_Humph, I bet that you just said something mean. Well, anyway, it involves you and three others. It has something to do with the way they act towards you." _

"**Me and three others you say………well, I'm out of ideas in this one so can you give me another clue?"**

"_I can't even believe I'm a part of you! No, I can't give you any more information then I already have or this whole thing will not turn out well."_

"**Hey, what's that "I can't believe I'm a part of you" shit supposed to mean?! And why can't you give me another clue?" **

"_First of all it means exactly what it sounds like, you idiot, and secondly we don't have anymore time because Konan is calling you're name."_

"**She does? Damn, I guess I have to wake up then. Well, thanks for nothing." **

"_You're so welcome. We will soon speak with each other again." _

"**Oh, I can't wait, **_**lousy witch." **_

"_I will pretend I didn't hear that so hurry up and wake up, you lazy ass!"_

* * *

With a groan I slowly open my eyes and the first thing that came into my vision was Konan's smiling face.

"Finally, I started to believe that you would never wake up. It will start to rain soon so we better hurry back to the mansion." She said and got up from her kneeling position. I shivered when I felt a cold wind blow and I wrapped the towel around me. I got up and saw that the blue sky had turned dark during the time I had been asleep.

Small raindrops had started to fall from the sky so I quickly gathered my stuff and followed Konan and the others back to the mansion. The beach were now empty and when all of us had managed to get inside the whole sky open up and it started to rain heavily.

I sighed heavily as I watch the rain pour down outside from one of the giant windows in the big living room. To have a rain-day on you're vacation truly sucks but the day had been fun as long as it lasted.

"Fucking heathen weather." I turned around and saw that Hidan looked just as irritated as me by the fact that it rained.

"Well, at least it didn't start this morning." I said, trying to cheer him up a little. Hidan gave me a small smile and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you have some fucking point with that." he replied. I smirked at him and turned my head and watched as Tobi started to show everyone the shells that he had picked up from the reef.

"Ne Zetsu-san, isn't this shell beautiful?" he asked the plant man who raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Tobi, it does look beautiful. **Does it look like I honestly care?" **By hearing Black-Zetsu's answer Tobi sniffed like a scolded child and rushed over to me.

"Lin-chan! Zetsu-san didn't like the shell's that Tobi picked today!" he wined and hugged me in order to get some comfort. I sweatdropped but patted his back in a comforting manner.

"There, there Tobi. I'm sure that Zetsu didn't mean that. He liked them very much. Isn't that right Zetsu?" I added a glare at the last part at Zetsu's direction that clearly said "If you don't agree I will put weed-killers in you're food". Zetsu rolled his eyes but nodded in reply. That made Tobi let go of me and then he happily skipped to his room were he planed to decorate it with all the new shells that he had picked. I shook my head but couldn't help to smile at him. He acted just like my little sister Kimi when she was younger. He was just too cute!

"Well, I'm going to take a shower before starting with the dinner." I said and excused myself. It had been a long day and it wasn't over yet. A long warm shower was all I needed to get back some energy. I know I have said it a lot but life can truly be great sometimes.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The rest of the member's staid a little bit longer and watched the rain fall down form the sky but then Konan, Pein, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu and Kakazu got up and headed to their own rooms to shower as well before dinner. This left Deidara and Hidan all alone together in the living room. Itachi had excused himself long ago since he needed to take care of something important. At first there was silence between the two men but then Deidara suddenly decided to break it.

"Say Hidan,un. Do you have any feelings towards Hay-Lin?" he asked out of the blue and watched Hidan's reaction from the corner of his visible eye. Hidan stiffened for a second but then he turned angrily at Deidara and gave him a menacing glare.

"Why the fuck should I tell a pansy like you?" he snarled. Deidara right eye twitched but he managed to remain calm.

"Well, since you obviously tries to make her fall for you I could only concluded that you had some sort of twisted feelings towards her,un." He replied in a mocking tone. Hidan got up and glared at the bomb-expert with clenched fists.

"Watch it very carefully, Deidara-_chan_, or you will truly be fucking sorry." Hidan said in a low threatening tone. Deidara got up as well and now the two men were glaring at each other with such heated glares that it was a mirical the the table that stood between them didn't caught fire.

"I'm just going to tell you this once, you foulmouthed piece of shit,un. Leave her alone or you will be the one that are going to be fucking sorry." Deidara said with an ice cold tone. Hidan chuckled and looked at Deidara with a mocking stare.

"You can't kill me, you dipshit. I'm immortal, remember!? Besides why would I stay away from the woman I love?" The last part were spoken more softly and Deidara twitched by hearing what Hidan just had said. Then his eye narrowed and he snarled dangerously.

"Don't you even dare try and make her fall for a psycho masochistic inconsiderate prick like yourself. Hay-Lin deserves something much better than an religious freak,un!" Hidan turned red in the face of pure anger and he grabbed Deidara forcefully by his collar.

"What the fuck did you fucking say you piece of crap?! You'd better run like fucking hell before my foot finds his goddamn way to you're motherfucking ass you son of a bitch! Besides do you honestly fucking think that you're so much fucking better then me? What could you possible fucking offer her?! An ugly-ass sculpture?!" Hidan was almost screaming right into the blondes face before Deidara with one quick movement broke free from Hidan's grasp and took a step backwards.

Deidara's tolerance was running thin and he really wanted to just blow up the asshole even if he was immortal or not. Then he remembered the real reason he had started this conversation so he managed to calm himself just enough. Deidara meet Hidan's violet eyes and this time Deidara didn't have that usual smirking expression plastered onto his face. His face was serious and his eye was staring into Hidan's coldly.

"I love Hay-Lin more than you, Hidan,un. I will prevent you from trying you're disgusting attempts to win her affection even if that means I will have to blow you up into millions of pieces,un." Deidara replied. Hidan blinked but then he snarled at the blonde and took a threatened step towards him.

A sudden movement made them look to the side and their eyes widen slightly as they saw Itachi step out from the shadows of the room. Itachi eyed the two men with a calm expression yet his eyes said otherwise. On the inside the Uchiha was fuming with anger.

"Well, it looks like we have a serious problem here because I will not let any of you try to do anything with the woman that _I_ love." He said with a dangerously low tone.

There was a deadly silence that followed after Itachi's statement but then Hidan looked at both of his rivals and spoke up in a very serious tone.

"Well, looks like us three is going to be in some seriously deep shit with each other from now one. I'm not going to fucking let Hay-Lin fall for any one of you, you friggin' atheist cocksuckers." He said in a reassuring tone. Deidara turned and glared at Itachi with a hateful glare.

"I'm not gonna let anyone of you have her,un. Especially not you, lousy Uchiha bastard." He growled and narrowed his eye at Itachi who just smirked mockingly back at him.

"We will see about that, Deidara. Well, I guess the only thing left to say now is…Let the best man win and I can assure both of you that it will be me."

* * *

ME: O-O'…um…should I be sad or happy for Hay-Lin by the fact that she now has three hot guys fighting over her? What will happen now? Who will Hay-Lin chose in the end?! Even I don't know……Just kidding, I know who she will end up with but I'm not telling you XD. Well, thanks for reading this chapter and Happy New Year, folks!

Pleeeease be so kind and **Review** or I will not up-date! I'm totally serious! (Maybe not but I really want you're reviews because they makes me so happy every time! =^-^=)

**Next time on Love is just a lie: Let's get this party started!**


	26. Let's get this party started!

Hello all the people that is currently reading this! I have been reading through every single chapter of Love is just a lie and I have concluded that I totally suck at spelling -_-' I'm sorry if you have been confused or irritated over that some words are completely misspelled or mean something totally different than I originally meant. I will really try my best and work hard with improving my spelling skills. English grammar wasn't my greatest subject in school =^-^'=. Once again forgive me for this and I really hope that you still want to read this story.

Please go to my profile because there it is a link to Inuyoshie's picture of Hay-Lin and Akatsuki at the Beach. I couldn't upload the link here with the chapter so I upload it instead on my profile. Special thanks to this awesome girl for her hard work and for making a picture for my fanfic. I bow my head and cry in gratitude! Thanks a lot Inuyoshie-chan! You rock!!! ^-^

I will not stall you anymore so please **ENJOY!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Let's get this party started!**

Your strength is so hard to find

I feel so much stronger now

the feeling's alright

Your words make me whole again

Those eyes cannot ever lie

you're so divine

I softly hummed the song that my mother used to sing for me and my sister when we were kids while I watched over the cans that contained the dinner. Today's menu consisted of pasta with spicy sauce and new baked bread as an appetizer.

I'm not ever alone

You're not ever alone

I had actually improved my cooking skills since I had started to work for the Akatsuki and when I tasted the Chilli sauce I smiled delighted. If those ungrateful slave-drivers had any complaint on today's meal then I would be officially real pissed off!

I'm head over heels goddess of mine

Your curls touching my face and now I can fly

You brought my life back

the glory you found

I'm in deep debt, without you I wouldn't survive

The song was slow yet so beautiful and I could almost hear my mother's soft voice singing the song that my grandfather once had written to my grandmother. I slowly spun around in circles in some what of a sorrowful attempt to dance to the song. I closed my eyes and tried to visualize my mothers beautiful face along with the face of my little sister.

I'm not ever alone

I was suddenly interrupted in my song when the alarm on the oven went off, signalling that the bread was done. I quickly grabbed the oven gloves and opened the oven door. The bread looked perfect so I carefully picked it out. The smell of new baked bread quickly spread in the kitchen. The pasta and the sauce was finished so I guess the only thing left now is to tell the others that dinner is served. I walked out from the kitchen and headed over to a telephone that were hanging on the wall. I picked up the phone and pressed a big yellow button.

"Hey, this is Hay-Lin speaking! The dinner is ready now so you all can come to the dining room." With that announced I hung up and went back to the kitchen to start carrying out the food.

You see, Pein had made a guy install speakers into every member's room since the mansion was so big. So instead of searching every single room when you wanted to announce something for everyone, you just had too press the yellow button and speak into the phone and everyone could then hear what you said through the speakers.

One minuet later they all walked in and sat down around the big table. I had put the food in the middle and cut up the bread into smaller pieces so now the only thing that needed to be done was to pass each other the food.

I sat down on my usual spot between Konan and Tobi and watched how the others started to dig in on my hard working food. I couldn't help to notice that Hidan, Deidara and Itachi seemed to glare hatefully at each other more then usual this afternoon. Wonder what happened to make those three mad at each other. Oh, well. That's not any of my business anyway. Tobi served me some pasta and I poured some sauce onto it. When I took a bite of the bread I could not help to let out a sigh of relief. The bread had succeeded big time! Now for the pasta……Yep, another meal successfully made by the super awesome chef Hay-Lin Honda!

I could almost bet that my eyes were shinning with pride while I continued to eat my food. The others continued to eat in silence and didn't say anything. One thing that you should know about these guys…They doesn't say a damn word while their eating! It really grows on you're nerves but you'll get used to it eventually. But this day seemed to be full of surprises because suddenly Itachi spoke –Note: The Uchiha Itachi spoke without being forced too! OMFG The world must have come to an end!-

"The food was very delicious today Hay-Lin-chan." He said and looked at me with a little smile on his lips.

"_What the hell?! Hay-Lin__-chan__?!?!" _I raised an eyebrow at him and blinked in confusion. Everyone seemed to freeze in their movements when they heard the words that Itachi just said. I snapped out from my temporarily paralysis and smiled at him.

"..um…Thanks…I guess" I said. I continued to eat but I was still looking at Itachi wondering if this was an intruder and the real Uchiha Itachi was gagged and tied up somewhere in his room. Nah, I was talking about a powerful and deadly shinobi here. It's impossible that someone actually managed to beat Itachi. But still……This is reeeeally strange…

"I really love how you make the sauce. Is it some special ingredient that you add to make it this delicious,un?" asked Deidara and eyed me with interest.

"……?……"

Okay, now this is starting to become really creepy. First Itachi compliments my cooking and now Deidara?! What's going on?! Has the world turn crazy?!

"……um…I guess I add a little more chilli than the recipe tells but other than that it's just ordinary Chilli sauce." I said hesitantly. Deidara nodded and gave me a charming smile. I raised an eyebrow and titled my head the side while trying to understand why the hell Deidara of all people asked me about how I made chilli sauce.

"You know, this bread is fucking amazing. Seriously, you're fucking good at backing." Said Hidan and winked at me.

"…………"

Okay, I had had enough! I quickly got up from my chair and walked away from the table while muttering.

"Please excuse me. I just remembered that I forgot something in the kitchen."

When I got to the kitchen I let out a heavy sigh and tried to calm my beating heart. What is this?! Why are those three suddenly complimenting my food when they haven't even said anything about it before? I really don't understand what's happening here! I looked at the floor and in hailed deeply. I couldn't stand out here forever since that would have looked suspicious yet I couldn't build up enough courage to go back to the dining hall.

"_What's happening with them? More importantly, what's happening to me?!" _

My heart had almost skipped a beat when Hidan had winked at me and when Itachi and Deidara had complimented my cooking I had been very happy yet freaked out. This put me into a very awkward position since I couldn't stop thinking how my face had nearly turned complete red when I had heard Hidan say that he liked the bread. What the hell is wrong with me?! It's just Hidan and he's my friend! Just as Itachi and Deidara! This is ridiculous! I'm just overreacting! I will go back and then pretend like nothing happen!

With determination written in my whole face I stomped back to the dining room and meet the member's questioning faces. I sat down on my chair and started to eat like nothing ever had happen.

"Hay-Lin is everything alright?" asked Konan and glanced at me worriedly. I swallowed the food I had been chewing on and smiled widely at Konan.

"Everything is just perfect. Can you by the way pass me the salt? This sauce really needs some salt." I said and let out a very strange laugh. Konan blinked but passed me the salt.

I think I poured the whole salt cellar over my food before I put it away and started to devour my food rapidly. The whole group with criminals eyed me oddly while I put down my now empty plate and patted my stomach with a contempt grin.

"Boy that was delicious! Why are you guy's not eating? You're food will get cold, you know."

"Hay-Lin honestly, are you feeling okay?" asked Kisame and looked closely at me. I waved my hand in front of me and mentally cursed over my lacking acting skills.

"I told you I'm just fine. I have plenty of things to do now so please eat up so I can clean the kitchen, I mean table!" The last part made Konan shook her head and then she patted my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I think you need a rest. Don't worry about the dish, I will handle it. We're planning on going out to one of the local bars tonight so you can sleep for at least 2 hours. I will come and wake you up and then we can fix ourselves together before we heads out." She said and smiled warmly at me. First I wanted to protest but after thinking about it I slowly nodded my head and left the dining hall.

"_Way to go, Honda! Now they'll think that you're crazy or something." _

I told myself mentally to shut the hell up as I arrived at my room. When I closed the door behind me I sank down to the floor and pulled up my legs and hugged them tightly. I really don't understand why I'm acting so strange just because I got some compliments over my cooking. After thinking over it for a long while and being able to come up with one reasonable explanation that concluded that I had just overreacted, I felt better and crept over to my bed where I laid down.

"They surely just wanted to be nice to me. They are my friends after all and it's normal for friends to compliment each other. So there is nothing to worry about.." I closed my eyes and cuddled my pillow and jawed.

"There…is…nothing…to…be…worried…about" I mumbled and then I slowly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Hay-Lin! We got plenty of things to do!" I think my life just turned into a nightmare when Konan shook my shoulder and forced me to return to the living. I had had a wonderful dream about the reef that I had explored earlier this day.

"Just five more minuets mom." I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. I felt how my bed shifted and then how someone –I bet it was the devil- started to friggin' tickles me! My eyes widen and with a high pitched shrike I flew up from the bed. When gravity decided to come in I face slammed onto the floor and tears sprung out from my eyes when I felt how my poor nose cracked.

"Damn you Konan! That hurts, damn it!" I wined and massaged my sore nose while sniffing sadly. The blue haired woman just rolled her eyes at me and showed no intentions to comfort me.

"Drastic times requires drastic measures. We only got 1 hour to get ourselves ready for tonight." She said and it was then I noticed a giant wardrobe that had not been in my room before, were standing beside Konan. I stared wide eyed at the giant wardrobe and my mouth open slightly.

"Um Konan, what the hell is in that wardrobe?" I asked. When I saw the wide devilish smirk on Konan's face I shivered in fright. When Konan had that type of expression on her face nothing could ever end well.

"I'm glad you asked. THIS is all we need to make ourselves respectable for tonight." With that said Konan grabbed a big remote and pressed a button. Suddenly the giant wardrobe shifted and then it opened. My jaw hit the floor as two giant mechanic hands that were attached on something that looked like metallic arms came out from the wardrobe and slowly made their way towards me. I saw that Konan pressed a several buttons and then the two hands suddenly stopped. Before I could even ask Konan what the hell those things where, both of my wrist were grabbed by the two giant hands.

"_So fast!!"_

"What the hell?!" I looked up and saw Konan smile sweetly at my panicked expression.

"Just relax and this little thing will do everything for you. It chooses the dress you should wear, it makes the perfect make-up and the perfect hair-style plus it picks out the most adorable shoes that matches you're dress." She said and pressed a giant Green button. I tried to break free but the grip around my wrists was too strong and soon I was dragged inside of the wardrobe.

The sight that meet me made my eyes grew wide and my jaw hit the floor. Even if the wardrobe had looked kinda big on the outside it had been nothing compared with how big it was on the inside. It was even bigger than my whole friggin' bedroom! Inside the wardrobe there was like a beauty saloon for two. In front of me I could see two comfy-looking chairs that were standing in front of two big mirrors. In front of the mirrors there were two big tables filled with different make-up and hair products. There where four more hands attached in the roof of the wardrobe. Behind the two chairs there were at least one hundred different dresses road up and at least one thousands of different pair of shoes.

"WHAT?!! ARE YOU SAYING THAT THIS "THING" WILL FIX ME 'TIL TONIGHT?!" pearls of sweat started to breake through my skin when one of the hands that had grabbed my wrist suddenly ripped my clothes of, leaving me wearing nothing more than just my undergarments!

Konan stepped inside and the doors behind her closed. With a calm face she let one of the hands undress her so that she too was just wearing her undergarments and then she walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. I was pushed towards the other chair and when I sat down thin ropes tied me to the chair and made me unable to move an inch.

"I have chosen a party/evening-look for you so the machine will use a seductive theme when it will choose what dress you shall wear and what kind of make-up and hair-style it shall use." Konan said calmly. I felt how my soul left my poor violated body by hearing this.

"_OMFG!!! I'M GONNA GET RAPED BY A BUNCH OF METALLIC HANDS! SWEET LORD HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!!!" _I mentally cried. Konan let out a contempt sigh and watched calmly as the hands over us moved down and started to pick up all kind of make-up. I glanced at Konan from the corner of my eyes- My head was held in place by some sort of a metallic collar- and let out a hiss.

"You'll pay for this, Konan!" Konan just let out an evil chuckle and closed her eyes to enjoy her own make over.

"I know my dear…I know.."

* * *

**In the meantime**

The other members were already finished for the night out- Typical males!- and was currently watching TV in order to kill off some time before Konan and Hay-Lin would come down. Suddenly they could hear a terrifying scream followed by a stream of the most horrifying curses that even made Hidan pale.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?!" asked Hidan and glanced at Kakuzu. The older man just shrugged his shoulders and continued to read the newspaper. Tobi titled his head to the side and scratched his chin in a thoughtful motion.

"If Tobi didn't know better, Tobi would have thought that it was Lin-chan that just screamed." He said. Deidara eyed his partner with a disbelieving look.

"Yeah right,un. As if Hay-Lin ever use that foul language." He replied and rolled his eyes at Tobi's stupidity. The others decided to drop the subject and return to watch on the TV.

* * *

"Konan, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Why are you angry at me? Just look at yourself! You are so beautiful and tempting that I wouldn't be surprised if I would have to rent you a personal bodyguard for tonight. Otherwise you will be kidnapped by fan-boys." I throw Konan a heated glare over my shoulder as I tried to pull in the dress skirt in a desperate attempt to make it longer. This however resulted in that the dress just slipped down and was dangerously close to showing to much of my bust. Now, which do I want to cover up most? Butt or Bust? Hmmmmm…tough choice!

I was standing in front of the mirror in my room. The thing….machine…whatever had done a quite good job –If you listened to Konan, that is-. It had picked out a red sleeveless dress for me to wear. When I had pulled on the dress I had quickly noticed that it was quite short since it ended a bit above the hollows of my knees. My breast had been pushed up, making them look bigger and to make everything worse the dress was made in that kind of material that made the dress follow every curve on my body. Yet the dress didn't feel tight at all, in fact it was actually a little loose at some places. I was wearing black high heeled sandals. The sandals almost reminded me of ballerina shoes because they were kept in place by thin black leather straps that were tied all the way up to my calves.

The machine had done a really good job with the make-up and the hair-style. Although I still thought that it was totally unnecessary, I was painted in a dark brown eye shadow, rouge and black mascara. I had been forced to even wear pink lip gloss! Who the hell force a woman to wear _pink _make-up?!?! Well, a heartless machine who is being controlled by you're so called friend is one that gladly will force you! Isn't life just truly greeeat?! I'M GONNA KILL KONAN AND TURN THAT OVERSIZED WARDROBE INTO A TRASHCAN!!

When it had styled my hair it had used some kind of hairspray to make my hair curl up. So know I was wearing my hair down but it was falling down in soft curls. On top of everything I smelled more strawberries than usual! Plus it was a hint of honey in it too! It was some kind of perfume that according to Konan existed as an shampoo and body lotion too. It actually smelled kind of nice so when I had time I would try and buy it somewhere.

Konan had said that I looked beautiful. I would rather say that I looked seductive. In other words……I WILL NEVER WALK OUT FROM THIS ROOM LOOKING LIKE THIS!!

"Konan, I refuse to go out like this tonight!" I said in a determined tone and to state my decision I stomped my foot in the ground causing myself to lose balance since I was not used to wear high heels. Konan raised an elegant eyebrow at me while looking down at me as I tried to stand up again on the spikes that were wrongly called shoes, and folded her arms.

"Oh reeeally…" She said and an unpleasant aura started to radiate from her.

Konan was wearing a white dress with thin shoulder-straps. The dress had a deep cleavage that made the skin between Konan's breasts visible for the naked eye and the dress followed her body's all curves gently. She was painted in a blue eye shadow, rouge and blue mascara. Her lips were also painted in a pink lip gloss. She wore white high heels to match the dress. The usual paper rose that she always had on the right side of her head to hold up her hair was no tucked behind her left ear, making her beautiful blue hair a little longer so that it was passing her shoulders. In my opinion Pein should laugh himself lucky for having Konan as his fiancée. Konan took one step at me and put her hand on my shoulder. A smell of roses and apple filled my nostrils and I shrink a little when I saw the glare Konan gave me.

"You will walk out from this room right now and you will wear this tonight or I will personally make you regret it in the most painful way you've could ever imagine. Have I made myself clear enough!?" she asked me in a dark tone. I gulped and then vigorously nodded my head.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes." I shuttered out. Konan let go of my shoulder and smiled brightly at me. I sweatdropped and felt to just fall over in a very anime like style. How could a person's personality change from deadly to friendly in less than one second?

"Good thing we solved this little misunderstanding. Let's go already. We're five minuets late and Sasori despise being forced to wait." With a contempt smile plastered onto her face she spun around and headed for the door. Before she walked out she turned around and gave me a sheepish grin.

"If I where you I would look out for three special males tonight. They've might try and jump you when they see you." Konan giggled and quickly disappeared around the corner. First I just started after her but then I raised an eyebrow and titled my head in confusion.

"Huh?!"

* * *

**The Akatsuki's P.O.V**

"What's taking them so damn long? I hate waiting and they both know that!" Pein let out a heavy sigh as he saw the irritated puppet-master glance at the clock. Konan and Hay-Lin where late and the males had started to grow irritated and restless. They wanted to get going since it was currently not raining outside and they all had looked forward to spend a nice evening out.

"Tobi is sure that Lin-chan and Konan-chan is soon here, Sasori-sempai. They just have to make sure that they look cute enough for this special evening." Tobi said in an attempt to calm the irritated crowd.

"What the fuck is so special about this piece of shit evening anyway?" growled Hidan. Suddenly they heard footsteps and all of their heads turned in the direction of the sound. Konan had walked around the corner and the sight of her made Pein drop his jaw and stare wide eyed at her.

The other members chuckled as they saw their leader get tongue-tied by just looking at his beautiful fiancée. Not that they could blame him of course. Konan _was_ an attractive woman. Konan smiled softly at Pein as she walked towards him. She spun around, holding her arms out to the sides a little and her smile widen when she saw a little drip of drool making it way out from the corner of Pein's mouth.

"How do I look?" she asked him in a seductive tone. Pein blinked and then cleared his throat, his face now slightly pink. Then he faced Konan and made her heart skip a beat when she saw the gorgeous smile he gave her.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He mumbled. Konan let out a giggle and took his arm. She looked warmly into his eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said. The other members avoided to look at the happy couple since this whole situation was rather awkward for them. Tobi, however, walked over to them and tapped Konan's shoulder. Konan turned her head and looked at him questionably.

"Konan-chan, where is Lin-chan?" he asked her. Konan got a huge grin onto her face and giggled.

"Oh, she's coming any second. I swear you all will be surprised when you see her." She replied and speaking of the devil, they all could soon hear the sound of foot steps walking in their direction. When the footsteps were heard just around the corner they suddenly stopped and it became quiet. Konan let out a small laugh and let go of Pein's arm and walked over to the end of the room. She turned around and smiled warmly at someone.

"Aw, come on Hay-Lin. You look absolutely stunning! Come on now." Konan extended her hand and waited for Hay-Lin to grab it. Hidan shifted a little and tried to hide is curiosity. Then he could suddenly see a hand grab Konan's and how then Konan pulled out Hay-Lin from the corner she had been hiding behind. The young woman smiled shyly at the gapping men in front of her.

"Holy shit!" was all Hidan managed to choke out causing Hay-Lin's face to grew ten times redder than before.

Hidan couldn't believe that that breathtaking Goddess that were standing in front of him was Hay-Lin. She looked so different… she was so…so…

"_Beautiful"_ The word crossed his mind and he couldn't help to soften his gaze when he looked at her blushing face. Yes, she was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Lin-chan looks so kawaii!!" squealed Tobi. Kisame gave her thumbs up while Kakazu, Sasori and Zetsu just nodded approvingly at her. Pein was to busy with staring at the blue haired woman beside him that he didn't even noticed that Hay-Lin was present. Tobi rushed towards Hay-Lin in order to envelop her into one of his infamous bone crushing hugs. Sadly our poor Akatsuki member was brutally smacked over his head by Deidara, and that caused poor Tobi to fall to the ground before he reached Hay-Lin. Deidara glared at the now sobbing member but then shoot a dazzling smile in Hay-Lin direction.

"Hay-Lin…You look absolutely stunning,un." Deidara exclaimed and walked over to her. His face soften at the sight of a blushing woman in front of him.

"u-um…T-Thanks Deidara." She mumbled and averted her gaze. Itachi noticed that all this attention made Hay-Lin embarrassed not to say uncomfortable so he quickly walked over to her and with a quick movement he managed to sneak in between Deidara and Hay-Lin. Deidara let out a snarl but Itachi choose to ignore the blonde. All his attention was at Hay-Lin.

"Would you like to walk with me to the city?" he asked politely and heard with great amusement how the blonde behind him let out a stream of silent curses.

* * *

**Hay-Lin's POV**

How the hell can you say No when a drop dead gorgeous man wants to escort you to the city?!

"Sure, I would love to." I replied and took Itachi's arm and gave him a bright smile. Unnoticed by me I couldn't see the heated death glares that Hidan and Deidara send in Itachi's direction. We walked out from the mansion.

The walk to the city was amusing since both Deidara and Hidan decided to walk with me and Itachi all the way. I was talking and laughing with all three of them but one part of me couldn't help to notice that they were acting quite…how to describe it..._cold_ towards each other. Well, anyway we reached the city that was livelier than it had been before when Konan and I had been here shopping. Now the streets were filled with crowds of people that was shopping, eating in one of the hundreds of restaurants or was lined up in order to get inside the local bars. My mouth opens slightly when I saw the miles long line of people that were waiting outside a bar that was called Serenity house.

"_Serenity house?! Who the hell names a pub to Serenity?" _

Beats me but apparently that pub was the most popular place since the line was the longest. I noticed that we were heading in the direction of Serenity house. Were we really going to choose the bar that had the longest line? Couldn't we just choose another? When I asked Itachi why we choose this bar he just smirked at me and told me to wait and see. Pein walked towards the huge evil looking bodybuilder that apparently was the security guard. The same man looked up and when I saw his eyes it send shivers down my spine. His eyes resembled a friggin' cat! Now that was creepy as hell! Itachi wrapped an arm securely around my waist and pressed me tight to his side.

"You don't have to be afraid for the security guard. He's actually a nice guy." He whispered in my ear. I looked up and glared at him.

"He sure doesn't look nice to me and I'm _not_ afraid. It's a little chilly that's all!" When Itachi just rolled his eyes to show that he didn't believe me I huffed and removed his arm around my waist and walked over to Sasori. Sasori looked to his side and seemed surprised to see me standing beside him with a sour face.

"What's the matter?" he asked me. I glanced at him before sighing deeply.

"It's just that everyone seems to think that I am some sort of a scardy cat. Do you think that I get scared easily?" I asked and looked at him closely to read his reaction. Sasori was quiet for a while but then he turned and looked in an other direction, completely ignoring me and my question. My eyes narrowed and I let out a snarl.

"Sasori…you-"

"Okay everyone! Let's get inside!" I turned my head and looked questionable at Pein. The same man was right at the moment talking happily with the giant that seemed to recognise Pein from earlier. Konan saw my confused expression as the others passed the giant and went inside like it was the most natural thing in the world. She let out a small laugh and grabbed my wrist.

"Pein knows the owners of this bar." She explained and my mouth formed an "oh" as I let myself being dragged inside the noisy bar. I managed to steal a glance of the giants name tag and saw to my utter surprise and amusement that his name was Steve.

"He sure had an interesting name that guy!" I said in a loud voice to Konan since the music was very high, making it almost impossible of hearing your own voice. Konan looked puzzled for a moment until her face suddenly light up.

"Oh, you mean Steve? Yeah, he hears that a lot!" Konan lead me to the bar were the others already had started to order drinks for themselves. I was quite surprised to find out that Tobi actually drank alcohol. I had been sure that he was the sober one in the Akatsuki. Well, life always seems to surprise me.

A middle aged woman with long blond hair and with a body that could make any man kiss her feet was serving drinks to the customers. She was dressed in a tight and short black dress and to my confusion she seemed to lighten up when she spotted the members of the Akatsuki.

"Konan-chan long time no see!" she shouted while pouring up a big glass of beer to a costumer.

"Indeed Karika-chan! How's it going?!" Konan asked her and grabbed a bottle with a seeing-through substance. I eyed the two women as they talked and laughed with a raised eyebrow. The Akatsuki sure must have been here before if they know the guard _and_ the bartender. Karika then seemed to notice me and she gave me a dazzling smile before eyeing me up and down. She let out a low whistle.

"Who's the hot babe?!" she asked Konan who laughed at my shocked face expression.

"That's our housekeeper but also a very close friend of mine! Karika, this is Hay-Lin Honda! Hay-Lin, this is Karika!" Konan announced and took a sip of the substance in the bottle. Karika winked at me and poured up a big glass with alcohol. She put some ice in it before handing it to me. I looked at her with confusion written all over my face. Karika let out a loud laugh and leaned over the bar-desk. My eyes widen when I feel her lips press against my cheek and I took a stumbling step backwards. I gapped at the now two laughing woman and felt that my face was flushed.

"W-W-Wha-"

"Karika is a lesbian, Hay-Lin!" Konan said. Karika winked and blow a kiss in my direction before going back to serving more drinks. I was still in shock so I slowly lifted the glass and gulped down the whole substance with five giant clunks. When I put the glass back at the bar-desk, Karika eyed me with an amused smirk and poured up another one. This is where I remembered that I had to pay for my drinks and that I had forgotten my money in my room at the mansion. Karika must have seen my devastated expression and realised what I was thinking about because she gently patted my arm and winked at me.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Everyone that is a friend of Konan always drinks free through the whole night!" she said. I looked at her doubtfully but when I saw that Konan was nodding assuredly I smiled and sipped on my second drink.

I watched how Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu and Kakuzu were having a drinking contest and right now they were on their third round. I shook my head and started to talk with Konan and Karika.

After at least six more of those drinks my head started to feel lighter than it had ever been before. I frowned when I saw that Karika was flirting with me again. I know this may sound very strange but I think Karika liked me…a lot! Konan said that she were lesbian…Oh, shit! Does this mean that she-

"Hay-Lin do you have a boyfriend?!" Karika suddenly asks me. I almost chocked on my drink and coughed and sputtered for a while until I were able to properly answer her.

"N-No. I don't!" I said. Karika suddenly got a devilish glint in her eye and she leaned forward and looked deeply into my eyes. I gulped and leaned backwards on the bar chair I was sitting in.

"So…do you want to have a girlfriend instead?!" she purred. I tried to answer her that I didn't swing that way but I was miraculously rescued by Tobi.

"COME ON LIN-CHAN! DANCE WITH TOBI!!" He yelled and before I was able to thank him for saving me I was dragged out on the dance floor. Luckily I was still sober enough to walk straight but I knew that it was only a matter of time before the alcohol took effect but right now it was nothing to worry about.

There where many people out dancing so it was a little crowdie. Tobi pushed me forward and soon we had found a open spot. Tobi grabbed my hands and spun me around.

"T-Tobi! I-I can't…I can't dance!" I managed to say but then I was facing the orange mask and my eyes grew wide when I heard Tobi's reply.

"Don't worry! Tobi will teach Lin-chan how to dance!" he said and then he started to lead me in different directions.

I glanced down at my feet and tried desperately to not stamp on Tobi's foot. I heard that the background music speeded up and noticed to my horror that so where me and Tobi. Tobi grabbed my hands and then he spun both him and me round and round in a circle. I let out a yelp but then I started to laugh loudly when a bubbling feeling in my stomach pushed away all my worries. Tobi then abruptly stopped us and let go of my hands. He started to perform a number of strange dancing movements in front of me. I smiled and tried to mimic his steeps and after a while I was catching on. When the last refrain of the song came everybody sang along. Even I, who hadn't lived here in this world for such a long time knew this song!

It's an endless summer

Boy I want you close to me

In an endless summer

We'll make love and we'll be free

It's an endless summer

Boy I want you close to me

In an endless summer

Now it's time for you and me

Endless summer

When the music stopped both me and Tobi embraced each other while panting tiredly. Dancing sure beats aerobics big time!

"That was fun!" I said in a cheerful tone. Tobi vigorously nodded and when the next song started we glanced at each other before laughing starting to dance around like maniacs again.

After a while I noticed that the dance floor had become more crowded than before. I had been dancing with my back turned at Tobi but now I turned around to say that we should go back to the others. To my utter surprise Tobi was no longer behind me. In fact I couldn't see him anywhere!

"Tobi!" I called out. Of course no one answered me since the music was too loud. I let out a irritated sigh but decided to head back to the bar on m own.

As I passed all the dancing people I spotted Konan and Pein dancing tightly pressed against each other. I sweatdropped when I saw that they were making-out in the middle of the dance floor but decided to let them be. When I turned around I saw Kakuzu and Kisame dancing with two women. I tried hardly to fight back the fit of laughter when I saw the both males poor attempt to dance. They looked like two stiff meat bags and since they had been drinking they had problems with their balance. But the two women that they were dancing with seemed more than happy to help them regain it again since that gave them the perfect excuse to touch the muscles under their clothes. Although I hated to admit it mine attempt to dance had probably looked just as unstable as theirs.

I pushed myself forward and spotted Itachi that were currently dancing with a pretty red haired woman. He looked up and meet my gaze for a second and it looked like he wanted to walk over to me but then a dancing couple came in the way and I decided to continue my struggle to go back to the bar. Suddenly I felt how someone grabbed my wrist and yanked me backward. I spun around and stared into an unknown face. Wait…I had seen that face somewhere before……That's right! He was the guy that I had kicked in the crouch when Konan and I had challenged him and his friend on a beach volley ball match!

"You!" was all I managed to say. The man –Hatsu, I think his name was- smirked at me and wrapped his arms around my body. I wrinkled my nose when the smell of whisky filled the air. Good Lord, his breath smells like a whole whisky factory!

"Glad you remember me Hay-Lin-chan. Now dance with me!" he purred into my ear and started to swing back and forth with me tightly pressed against his torso.

"_Did I tell him my name? Great, now I reeeally need to get the hell out of here!" _

I tried to brake free from his hold but that only made him tighten it. I yelped when I suddenly felt pain in my back. I noticed that Hatsu had grabbed my sides and now he held me firmly. I swallowed and looked up into his half-closed eyes. When he leaned forward I tried desperately to brake free but sadly this man was stronger than he looked.

"Y-You're r-really c-cute, ya k-know!" he slurred. His lips were a mere millimetre from mine and my mind was now panicking. Holy shit, how the hell will I be able to survive this nightmare?! I don't want to be kissed by a friggin' drunk man! I could feel Hatsu's hot breath against the sensitive skin of my lips and shut my eyes close in order to at least escape the view of his face.

Then suddenly I couldn't feel the warmth of his breath on my face so I slowly perked an eye open and then I blinked in confusion when I saw that a hand had grabbed Hatsu's hair and yanked his face away from mine.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing but you better step away from her right now,un!" Deidara snarled. Hatsu seemed to, even in his current drunken state, notice the deadly aura that were coming from Deidara so he quickly let go of me and stumbled away from us. I turned around and was about to thank Deidara when I noticed the angry look on his face.

"What the hell were you doing with that man,un?!" he asked me angrily. I blinked in confusion but when the realisation of what he talked about hit me, I glared back at him angrily.

"I didn't do anything! He grabbed me and before I could react he tried to kiss me!" I replied. Deidara let out a huff and folded his arms. Since it was still quite crowdie on the dance floor he had to move closer in order to not get separated from me. My cheeks burned when I stared into his white t-shirt.

"Then why were you're eyes closed,un?!" he asked me but this time his tone was a little softer than before. I looked up and almost had to take a step backwards when the warm and soft look in his eyes made me blush even more.

"I-I didn't want to look at him." I replied. Deidara let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. Then he looked at me again and gave me a wide smile.

"Well, since we both are standing here without a dance partner…Hay-Lin would you like to dance with me,un?!" he asked and extended his hand at me. I started at him for a while but then I let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Sure, I'll love too!" Just when I was about to take his hand the song switched and everybody cheered when a slow soft song started and the lights dimmed.

I gapped horrified at the DJ and then I stared back at Deidara, who was now blushing. The other couples around us had started to dance slowly to the song while they held each other like their lives depended on it. I think it was here the alcohol I had drank before started to bust in because I suddenly felt dizzy so I grabbed hold of Deidara I order to regain my balance. I put my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder and felt how the dizziness disappeared. I felt how he stiffened first but then he seemed to relax and wrapped his arms around me. It was now that I realised what kind of position I were in but after debating in my head for a while I decided that it was just a dance with Deidara so therefore I didn't remove my arms around his neck.

We started to gently sway to the song and I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. This wasn't so bad actually. In fact it felt quite comfy besides Deidara sure smelled good…

Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

I felt how Deidara's breathe tickled my neck as he nuzzled my neck and I let out a giggle. Deidara tighten his grasp around me and pressed me even closer to his warm body. I open my eyes and was about to point out to him that I would suffocate if he tightened his grasp around me further but trailed of when I spotted two familiar faces in the crowd. I smiled softly when I watched how Konan and Pein looked each other deeply in the eyes, forgetting everything that happened around them. As if he had also seen them, Deidara pulled back slightly and we looked each other in the eyes. My head started to feel awful light and I cursed mentally when I realised that the alcohol was starting to affect me. When suddenly Deidara gently caressed my cheek my attention was once again at him. I now noticed that he was holding my face between his hands and I looked at him questionably, wondering what his intentions were.

Now nothin' can take you away from me

We bin down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me comin' back for more

Deidara is actually a really nice guy- even though he is an arrogant bastard that is on top of everything a lousy pervert- and I would be lying if I said that I didn't find him attractive. His sapphire eye softens and he had a small loving smile plastered onto his face. Wait, did I just say "small _loving_ smile"?!?! My eyes widen slightly when Deidara brushed a string of my hair out of my face and then how he eyed me with the same warm and loving gaze as he had done before. I swallowed dryly as everything around us seemed to disappear leaving me and Deidara all alone. He was mumbling something but the music made it impossible for me to being able to hear it. I moisten my lips so that I could ask him if he could repeat himself. Then Deidara suddenly leaned forward and my eyes widen in surprise. I could feel his hot uneven breath against the sensitive skin of my lips and when I tried to move away I soon realised that I couldn't move an inch since Deidara was holding my head between his hands. He was now so close that I could feel the warmth that his face was radiating and I swallowed dryly again. My eyes grew even wider when Deidara pressed his warm lips hungrily at mine.

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

What…the…HEEEEEEEEEEEELL!?!?!?!

* * *

ME: Hrmm…"cough cough" Well, this was sure interesting to write. "Blush grew ten times darker"

I just wanted to say that only because Deidara kissed Hay-Lin doesn't mean that he is gonna be the one that wins her in the end. It can be Deidara but it can also be someone else. That's all I wanted to say so that you don't think that the competition is over…Yet!

The songs that I have used in this chapter was:

Takida-Curly Sue

Cascada- Endless summer

Bryan Adams- Heaven

Well, anyway hope you liked it and if you have the time (which I reeeeeally hope) please send me you're **REVIEW!!!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: The night at the river **

A little preview of the next chapter: 

"_Um…you see…Konan said something real strange…" I trailed off as my face started to heat up. I peered though my eyelashes to catch a glimpse of his reaction. Right now he looked confused and narrowed his eyes at me. Yet at the same time he looked like he prepared himself for whatever I was going to say next. His silence made it clear for me that he was ready and wanted me to continue so I in hailed deeply to regain my courage. _

"_She said…that you might be in love with me!" I almost screamed out the last part and watched how his face paled and how he then stared at me with shock visible in his eyes……_

ME: Fufufufufufu…think you can wait for the next chapter?! ;D


	27. The night at the river

Hello everybody! I'm soooo terrible sorry for the delay! School has been a real bitch this week T-T

I hope you liked the previous chapter. The wires in my head have been working non stop so that I could come up with this chapter. Thanks for the awesome reviews that I have received! Thank you, thank you!!

With all this said I think it's better if we just get this show rolling. **ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: The night at the river**

I can't believe this is happening! What am I supposed to do now?!

"Mpfh!" I muffled into Deidara's mouth and put my hands on his torso. He had wrapped one of his arms around my waist while the other was placed at the back of my head, buried in my hair. He titled my head to the side to deepen the kiss and it was in that moment I felt how panic started to fill my chest. This was wrong! It's Deidara that is kissing me and he is my _friend_! Friends shouldn't kiss like this!

I tried to push him away but instead of letting go his grip around my tightened. God Lord, what the hell?! Why had the kiss suddenly turned desperate?! Why did it felt like Deidara wanted to tell me something with this kiss? When I felt how Deidara started to nibble on my lower lip I froze and knew that I had had enough! With a little more force than necessary I managed to break free from him and after taking a stumbling step backwards I raised my hand and...

**SMACK!!**

Deidara looked just as shocked as me, like he didn't really know what just had happen. A bruise had slowly started to form on his left cheek after the slap I just had given him. Suddenly everything around us seemed to come back and I could once again here the music play in the background. I looked at my hand that was a little sore after the slap and then I looked back at Deidara.

"Hay-Lin…I-I…um……" Deidara trailed off and refuse to meet my stare. He looked really uncomfortable and not sure on what to do next. I was confused and scared since I couldn't understand why Deidara had kissed me. Plus I had just slapped him! Shit, what am I supposed to do now?!

"D-Dei..." I chocked out. When I saw that he looked up and meet my stare I had to bite my lower lip in order to hold back the gasp that wanted to break trough. He looked so…so…hurt. My vision dimmed as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and then I quickly spun around and ran away, away from him and away from all the tension that had been between us.

When I zigzagged between all the couples that were dancing to the loud music I spotted Konan and Pein a bit in front of me. Feeling the strong urge to talk with a friend and a female I quickly rushed over to them and tapped Pein's shoulder. He turned around with a death glare in store for the fool that dared to interrupt him and his fiancée. When he saw me his eyes narrowed and he let out a snarl.

"What do you want?!" he asked me with a dark voice. I ignored the death glare and instead I turned and looked at Konan.

"I need to speak to you!" I said. Konan raised an eyebrow and let go of Pein and walked over to me.

"What is it?!" she asked. I just grabbed her hand and started to drag her away. Konan seemed to understand that something serious must have happened because she just looked over her shoulder and gave Pein a small smile.

"I will be back in a minuet!" She shouted and then we both disappear in the crowd.

I dragged the unknowing woman all the way back to the bar and saw to my great relive that there were none in the Akatsuki there. If it had then I would have been too embarrassed to even explain to Konan why I had dragged her away from her fiancé in the first place. We both sat down by one of the smaller tables and I let go of Konan's wrist. She looked at me with a curious face. Thankfully the music was a little lower here so we could talk in a normal tone.

"What's wrong Hay-Lin? You look like you just have had the greatest shock in you're whole life." I looked down at my feet and bit my lower lip. I didn't really know how to tell Konan about the kiss-incident but if I didn't tell her then I would probably grow insane.

"I-It's just that…" I trailed off and shook my head slightly, as to get rid of something disturbing. Konan must have noticed my unease because she leaned forward and laid her hand over mine. I looked up and meet her stare. She gave me an assuring smile and squeezed my hand gently.

"What is it, my friend? You can tell me if there is something on you're mind." She softly said. I smiled weakly at her and then I let out a heavy breath.

"Deidara…kissed me." I said. There was an awkward silence that followed and I saw that Konan blinked in surprise.

"What?" she then asked. I let out an irritated sound and took a deep breath.

"Deidara kissed me." I said in a louder voice and watched how Konan's surprised expression turned into an amused one. I glared at her when I heard her muffled laughter.

"What's so damn funny?!" I snarled. Konan held up her hand and took a couple of deep breaths before she were able to respond. When she looked at me again her eyes were shinning with utter amusement.

"So Deidara kissed you and how are you feeling now?" she asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders and let out another deep sigh.

"Confused and Angry, I think. Confused because I can't see why in the world Deidara would kiss me. Angry because I don't know how to react or what the hell he was thinking. I mean, Deidara is a great friend…but-" I trailed off again and Konan titled her head to the side.

"But?" she asked. I was quiet for a long time in order to analyze the whole situation that had taken place earlier. What if Deidara maybe had been…drunk when he had kissed me? He had after all been drinking a lot before me and Tobi went to the dance floor.

"Maybe I'm just overreacting. I mean, he was probably drunk and caught up in the moment when we danced. Yeah, he was just probably drunk." Feeling some what relived that I had at least come up with one good explanation to why Deidara had kissed me, I turned and gave Konan one small smile. Then I frowned when I saw the look in her face. She looked like she wanted to hit me in the head.

"Hay-Lin, have it ever occur to you that Deidara along with two other guy's in the organisation might have some feelings for you?" she asked me with a remarkable calm voice. Now it was my turn to title my head to the side in a confused manner.

"What do you mean?" I asked her and furrowed my brows when I saw how Konan let out a heavy sigh and shook her head.

"I mean has it ever occur to you that Deidara, Hidan and Itachi might be in love with you?" she asked me and looked at me sternly in order to read my reaction. My jaw dropped and my eyes widen until they were as big as plates.

"W-What?!" I managed to choke out. Konan tighten her grasp around my hand and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Hay-Lin, try to think about it. Those three have never ever been nice to anyone except themselves but then you came and now the only thing that seems to matter for them is you!" Konan then suddenly stood up and looked down at my still shocked face. She gave me a pity look but then she spoke up with a firm voice.

"Face it, Hay-Lin. You got three guys that are head over heels in love with you. You need to ask yourself if you love one of them and if that's the case then you need to end this stupid Love- competition that seems to take place between them. In other words, you must choose who you want to be with!" With that said Konan turned around and walked away to find Pein.

I remained completely still as my brain tried to adapt all the new information that it just had received. Then I snapped out from my daze and let out a hiss.

"N-No w-way." I muttered. I then abruptly stood up and quickly walked over to the bar. Karika looked up and smiled widely when she saw me walking towards her.

"Well well, what can I do for such a beautiful young woman this evening?" she asked me with a seductive tone. I averted my gaze and looked for a moment completely lost. Karika seemed to notice my unease and looked at me with concern eyes.

"Hay-Lin, sweetheart, are you alright?" My head snapped up and before both me and Karika knew what happened I had grabbed her hand and was now looking deeply into her eyes. Karika seemed shocked by the sudden move but when she saw the confusion and panic that my eyes held in them she just titled her head to the side and narrowed her eyes questionably.

" Karika-san, do you think that Hidan, Deidara and Itachi might……maybe…….possibly…be in love with me?" I blurted out and saw how a sweet smile appeared onto her face.

"Well my dear little sweetheart, I thought that it was obvious! Those three have been here many times but I have never seen them look at a woman with so much yearning and softness in their eyes as when they look at you." She said and let out a loud laugh, not aware that my face turned completely white by her words.

"You should have seen the glares they gave poor Tobi-kun when he dragged you away to the dance-floor. Oh, I'm telling you, if looks could kill…" she said and let out another loud laugh. She then noticed that my grip around her hand had tightened and when she noticed how pale my face were and that I was gapping for air like a fish on land with eyes that were wide in horror, she looked at me worriedly and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hay-Lin? Hunny, is everything alright?" she asked me with a voice full of concern. I blinked and managed to close my mouth.

No way…There was just no friggin' way that they could… No…There was just no way that this can happen.

"_Now you have finally realised, Honda."_

DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!! THERE IS JUST NO FUCKING WAY THAT THOSE THREE ARE…ARE…

"Hay-Lin, you're crushing my hand!" I blinked one more time and saw to my great horror that I was indeed crushing Karika's hand with one hell of a firm grip. I quickly let go of her hand and tried to breathe in deeply in order to calm my panicking senses.

"Oi, there you are! I have been fucking looking everywhere for you!" My stopped dead in my tracks and my whole body seemed to freeze to ice when I recognised that voice. As if I had been a robot I turned my head around stiffly and meet Hidan's grinning face. My poor soul left my body as a result for the internal shock I got and decided to leave me here on this planet of hell. Isn't life just truly fucking greeeeat?!

"H-H-H-Hidan…" I managed to choke out between clenched teeth. The same man raised and eyebrow at my strange behaviour but then he just shrugged it of and grabbed my hand. I swear that all my senses including the smart part of my brain just dropped dead right at that moment. Panic slowly started to spread into my whole body and before I had any chance to push the panic-feeling back to the pit it came from it managed to get a good grip around my poor heart. Okay…I got at least five seconds before I either faint or flees with my tail between my legs.

"Do you want to dance? I can assure you that I'm not so fucking bad at dancing as that idiot Tobi." Hidan said and chuckled. I don't know what happened but right at that moment I started to inwardly completely freak out.

"……_shit_…" I mumbled something silently. Hidan blinked and then raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?! What the fuck? Sorry Hay-Lin but you need to speak louder if you want me to hear what you're fucking saying!" Hidan leaned closer in order to hear me better. When I realised how close he was I started to shake.

"_Calm down, Honda. Take deep breaths and everything is going to be just fine."_

"………………"

Who am I kidding?! PANIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!!

I let out a high pitched shrike and faster than Hidan could blink I had spun around and sprinted, with my arms raised above my head, towards the exit. A thin dust trail and a very confused Hidan was all I left behind. I heard Hidan calling my name but ignored him. Right now I wanted to be as far away as I could from him, Itachi and Deidara.

When I sprinted through the exit off the bar the first thing I saw was people, lots of lots of people. Feeling trapped by the crowds I spun around furiously in order to find somewhere I could be alone. Somewhere were I could try and pull myself together. Suddenly I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and turned around, just to stare into eyes that resembled a cat's.

"Miss, are you alright?" Steve, the security guard, asked me with a concern voice. I felt how panic once again filled my chest. Panic for not being able to runaway. I flinched away from his hand and without even looking back I sprinted off in the direction of the main gate.

When I finally had run trough the gate I ran as fast as I could into the jungle. After a while I reached a wide river and saw that there was just no way for me to cross it in dark. I was panting heavily and sat down on the grass while trying to calm my beating heart.

Why? Why me? Why couldn't they be in love with someone else? Why did it have to be me?!

"_I saw the looks he gave you when you had you're back turned against him. How he, that blond guy and that silver haired guy went through so much trouble just make you forgive them for what they had done to you. My brother has never even bothered to go through so much trouble for anyone in his whole life before. What is it that makes you so special?" _

Sasuke's voice slowly disappeared into the darkness and I clutched my head and groaned. Memories from the time when they had being forced to dress like maids and when they had begged to be forgiven for abandon me passed as images before my eyes. I clutched my head harder like I was in pain and let out another groan. None of this made sense……

"_H-Hay-Lin…I want to tell you something very important." _

"_Itachi…"_

"_She…um…s-she is…um…someone that you are very familiar with,un…"_

"_Deidara…"_

"_Hay-Lin, a little fucking while ago I fucking realised something…………… I love y-"_

"_Hidan…"_

I let go of my head and hugged my knees as I watched the water in the river slowly pass by. I let out a sigh and tried to come up with some sort of solution of this whole mess or at least an explanation for what the hell those three saw in me that made them fall in love with me.

Was it the way I dressed? When I thought about it I had been wearing a short skirt yesterday and somehow that may have triggered some "manly/perverted" sense inside of them and made them _think _they loved me.

"Why the flying fuck did this of all things have to happen?!" I shouted out and growled in frustration when a new feeling suddenly filled my chest. Happiness?! Why the hell would I feel happy about this!? Then a horrifying thought hit me and I freeze. What if I……in one of them………

"IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE! IIIIIIIMMMMMPPPPPOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSIIIIIIBBBBBLLLLLEEEEE!!!"

I screamed out the words like I wanted everyone in the whole world to hear them and then I fell to the ground and landed on all four while I was mentally freaking out from the second time this evening.

"What the hell are you screaming about, woman?!" I felt how my heart skipped a beat and how I turned into stone in utter fear. No……not HIM!!

"First you're freaking out on me back at the fucking bar, then you fucking run off like Jashin-sama himself chased you and then you scream like a fucking jack-ass that something is "impossible". Now please enlighten me what the hell is you're fucking problem!" Hidan was glaring a hole at the back of my head and I wished that I could just melt away. I lifted my head to look over my shoulder and stared at the man behind me. He was panting and from the looks of it he must had been running pretty fast in order to catch up with me.

"H-Hidan?" I chocked out and flow up from my current position. Hidan smirked at me.

"The one and fucking only! Now _please_ tell me what you're fucking problem is." Hidan walked over to me but then stopped when he saw that I took a frighten step backwards.

"For fucking Jashin-sama's sake Hay-Lin! What the hell has happened to you?!" he growled and pulled his fingers trough his hair in a frustrated gesture. I averted my gaze from him and shifted uncomfortably.

"_Okay, I have two options! Option 1: Tell him my problem and try to not die out of embarrassment in the process. Option 2: Runaway with my tail between my legs and never look back again."_

"……………" Why the hell isn't there an option 3?!

"…um……N-Nothing!" I shuttered out. Hidan blinked at me and then his face suddenly darkened.

"Nothing?!" he asked me in a cold tone. I gulped and then let out a nervous laugh while scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah, I guess I just had a temporarily break down or something. Must be the alcohol!" I said and hit myself on the head in an attempt to show him just how stupid I really felt. I anxiously watched his reaction. Then I let out a surprised yelp when he suddenly appeared right in front of me. Before I could back away he had grabbed my arms and this time I knew that it was pointless to even think about escaping. I peered up at him trough my eyelashes and gulped nervously again as I saw his dark face-expression.

"Are you kidding me?! Fuck that sorrowful attempt for a fucking excuse! Now you will fucking tell me what the hell happened to make you act like a fucking maniac or I will fucking find a way to force it out of you!" I shrink when I saw the stern glare he gave me. Sweat had broken out on my forehead and right now I had an inwardly panic-attack.

"_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIIIIT!!!" _What am I supposed to do now?! Hidan will know if I lie to him and then he will probably sacrifice me to that Jashin-sama! What to do?! What to do?!............GAAAAHHH!! I WILL HAVE TO TELL HIM THE TRUTH! FARWELL MY YOUTH! FARWELL MY DIGNITY! FARWELL MY VIRGINITY!!! (Wait, Virginity?!)

I decided to at least build up the courage to look him in the face when I told him. When I looked at his face I couldn't help but to stare in awe at him. The moon had come out from the clouds and was now lighten up Hidan and making his silver hair shimmer in the moonlight. I blinked and felt how that strange bubbling feeling started to build up in my stomach once again. His violet eyes were looking deeply into mine and beneath the irritation I could actually see that he was concern. Was Hidan worried that something serious might had happened to me? Finally I felt like I had the courage to tell him why I acted so weird.

"Um…you see…Konan said something real strange…" I trailed off as my face started to heat up. I peered though my eyelashes to catch a glimpse of his reaction. Right now he looked confused and narrowed his eyes at me. Yet at the same time he looked like he prepared himself for whatever I was going to say next. His silence made it clear for me that he was ready and wanted me to continue so I in hailed deeply to regain my courage.

"She said…that you might be in love with me!" I almost screamed out the last part and watched how he paled and stared at me with shock visible in his eyes.

There was a veeeery awkward silence between us as I tried to regain my self-control and my rightful face colour. Hidan mouth was slightly opened and for a moment I felt how his grip around my shoulders tightened for a brief moment before he let go of me. I raised an eyebrow when I saw that he then suddenly looked completely relived. His face expression turned soft and he even gave me a soft smile.

"You're really something else." He mumbled.

"Huh?" My eyes widen when I saw that he started move closer to me. I quickly backed but felt how my back touched a tree and realised that I had nowhere to run of to. Hidan was now standing very close in front of me and his eyes were filled with warmth. He put his hands on each side of my head and leaned forward. My face turned completely red and I tried to say something but found myself unable to speak.

Hidan's face was now just a couple of inches from my own and I was staring into his beautiful (WHAT THE HELL!? BEAUTIFUL?!?!) eyes. My eyes widen further when he then closed the distant between us and position himself so that he rested his chin on my left shoulder.

"H-Hidan?" I asked him with a shaky voice and heard how he let out a heavy sigh.

"You're really…How much do you want to fucking worry me before you're fucking satisfied? I thought that something terrible had fucking happen to make you act like that." he mumbled next to my ear, making me shiver in the process. I actually felt bad for running off like that and making Hidan worry. He was after all a very close friend of mine.

"I-I'm sorry." I mumbled and closed my eyes. I felt rather comfortable in this position. Hidan smelled really nice, not at all like blood like I first would have guessed. No, I smelled a really pleasant smell of some kind of after-shave. He must have shaved himself before the evening.

"_Well isn't that because he is a man and a man grows a beard if he doesn't shave!?"_

As I mentally told the smarter part of my brain to shut up I noticed that Hidan was actually nuzzling my neck. My body stiffened and my face heated up when I felt how he breathed down my neck, making shivers run down my spine.

"You still smell like fucking strawberries." He murmured and moved his body closer to mine. At first I relaxed a little but then I stiffened as I felt how Hidan moved his hands from the tree down to rest on my waist. My mind dimmed and my legs felt like jelly when I felt how Hidan planted small kisses onto my neck and my left shoulder. Hey, this feels actually rather nice…I think I will remain in this position for a while longer. With that decided I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into a pleasant dizziness.

"_I mean has it ever occur to you that Deidara, Hidan and Itachi might be in love with you?"_

My eyes snapped open and widen when I recalled Konan's words from earlier. Then my face plaed when I saw that Hidan was no longer nuzzling my neck, instead his face and lips (!) were closing in on mine! I'm not really sure what happened but something inside of me just…snapped. I don't know if it was my common sense that decided to abandon me and take off or if it was the smarter part of my brain that dropped dead but one thing is certain, though……My nose tingled and before I could even prepare myself for what was going to happen…

**SPLURT!!**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

A stream of blood had shoot out from my nose and hit Hidan square in the face. He yelped in surprise and took a stumbling step backwards. He started to try and wipe his face clean from the blood while I tried to make my nosebleed stop.

Hidan managed to get his eyes free from the red liquid and now he looked at me with confusion written all over his face. Then his face got a wide smirk and when he saw my flushed face he started to laugh. He laughed and laughed 'till he was practically rolling on the ground while clutching his stomach. My face turned even redder and I wiped my bloody nose clean and then I glared at him.

"It's not funny at all! What the hell were you doing?!" I snarled at him. Hidan quickly stopped laughing and got up from the ground. When he saw my flushed and angry face he got a serious expression and started to almost fidget where he was standing.

"Ah shit, I'm sorry Hay-Lin. I guess I was caught up in the fucking moment and let the alcohol take over my fucking common sense. I was a fucking dick for taking advantage of you." Hidan in hailed sharply when he saw the tears in my eyes. He looked horrified and took a hesitant step towards me.

"…Um..Hay-lin are you al-"

"Why does she have to say such messed up things?" I cried out. Hidan blinked in confusion and just stood there quietly as I tried to pull my messed up feelings together. Great, I'm confused, I'm scared and on top of everything I'm starting to get hungry. Can life suck anymore?!

"Hay-Lin, are you talking about what Konan said?" Hidan suddenly asked me. I looked at him for a brief moment and then I averted my gaze. Bull's eye! Hidan let out a heavy sigh and then he grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him. I gulped loudly when my eyes meet his and how his stare seemed to look right through me. Ah shit!! First Deidara and now Hidan! Has the world turn crazy or am I just having a nightmare?! Pleeeease let it be a nightmare!

"What would you do if I said that what that fucking bitch said is true?" he asked me with a low voice. I swear that I felt how my poor innocent heart stopped and how my brain cracked into one million pieces.

Sweet mother fucking Jesus! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! Did…did Hidan just confessed to me?! No way in hell that _Hidan, _the immortal jashinist was _in love_ with me. That's……that's just…IMPOSSIBLE! The probability that Hidan is in love with _me_ is as low as the probability that Uchiha Itachi has a secret crush on me! Oh wait, according to Konan Itachi do have a secret crush on me………GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

I need to come up with one hell off a good explanation that can explain Konan's hilarious and unbelievable statement about three certain member's feelings towards an insignificant housekeeper. Oh man, coming up with super awesome explanations have never been my strongest ability. Think, Hay-Lin, T H I N K!!

"………………" Aha, I got it! This super awesome explanation explains everything! How could I be so stupid and actually believe Konan so easily? The explanation for her idiotic and absolutely hilarious idea that Hidan, Deidara and Itachi were in love with me was so simple that I almost burst out laughing. Oh, I almost pee my pants in relief (If I had been wearing pants) and when I think back at this absolutely ridiculous thought the Konan tried to scare me with I felt like cracking my knuckles. When I get my hands on her I swear she will regret the day when she was born into this world! Well, I need to think about different ways to kill Konan later. Right now I have a male to take care off and an explanation that needs to be put in action.

"Konan must have been really drunk because the thought off you, Deidara and Itachi in love with me can't possibly be true right?!" I said and let out a small relived laugh. Hidan was silent at first but then he got a dumb-strucked expression onto his face.

"Huh?!"

"The thing about you being in love with me can't possibly be true because we're friends after all, right?! Konan sure is weird." I said and let out a small laugh and waved my hand in front of me like I was trying to wave away a disturbing fly.

"Anyway I fell so much better now after saying what bothered me. I'm quite tired so I will go back to the mansion now. This discussion is over anyway, right?" Hidan just stared at me with wide eyes and dropped jaw. Then he sighs heavily and shakes his head.

"Can humans actually be that fucking thickheaded?!" he growled. Then he looks up and narrowed his eyes. I titled my head to the side and eyed him in confusion. Was it just me or had the atmosphere suddenly turn quite chilly? When I saw that Hidan's face had gotten a quite dark expression I took a step backwards and smiled shakily at him.

"Um…Hidan why are you looking at me like you want to hit me in the head with a rock?" I asked him nervously and let out a loud yelp when he suddenly appeared in front of me. God, I hate when he does that!

"You didn't answer my fucking question, Hay-Lin. Seriously, what would you fucking say if what Konan said was fucking true?" he asked me sternly.

"W-W-W-What?!" my voice sounded like it belonged to a 90 year old hag. My eyes widen and my mouth opened. I was chipping with my breath and my whole body started to shake.

"N-No way…Is it true? D-Does Itachi, Deidara and…and…y-you love…_me?!_" The last word was spoken in a high pitched voice and my body started to shake even more when Hidan caressed my cheek gently. Sweet Lord have mercy on my poor soul and please tell me this isn't happening!

"Hell Yes." He said and smirked sweetly at me.

That was too much for me and for my heart. I let out a wheezing sound and my jaw hit the ground. They love me…Three criminals love…me…An ex. police officer!

"_Keep you're eyes open. Destiny has a mysterious way to put the person that you are going to spend the rest of you're life with right in front of you."_ My eyes widen even further as I recalled Gaara's and my little talk on the roof when I was still in Konoha. Oh shit…

"_I'm saying that the person that you least expected can turn out to be the one that loves you more than his very own life. You just need to open you're eyes and found out who it is." _

Oh shit and mother fucking hell, I've been so oblivious the whole time! Everything they ever did for me or why they always seemed to act strange suddenly makes sense. Deidara loves me, Itachi loves me and Hidan loves me…WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO BE THREE?!

Wait, if those three loves me then…does that mean that one of them is destined to be the one that I marry in the coming future?!

"……………………Oh shit…" A loud snap was heard and then my eyes rolled back in my head. My body became jelly and I fell towards the ground unconscious.

If there is any God or almighty thing up there looking down at me, then please help me because I have a really serious problem…I'M LOVED!!!

* * *

Hidan managed to catch Hay-Lin before she hit the ground and now he was looking at her face with worry written in his face.

"Oi Hay-Lin! Are you alright?! You need to fucking pull yourself together! Seriously Hay-Lin, wake the hell up!" When he saw that his affords to make her snap out off it, he sighed in defeat and lifted her up and held her bridal-style.

"I guess the shock became too fucking much for her. Was it really that bad to know that I fucking love her? Tch, fuck this mess! I need to ask Kakuzu for some fucking advice tomorrow and then see what I will fucking do about this mushy shit. Damn I'm getting pissed about being forced to ask that money-whore for some fucking love-advice!" Hidan growled and started to carry Hay-Lin towards the mansion. He planed to carry her and lay her down to bed and then go back to the city to tell the others that Hay-Lin was back at the mansion and that she had fainted.

When he felt how the woman in his arms cuddled closer to him he looked down at her face and smiled softly. Heck, she looked even more beautiful when she was asleep. Then Hidan narrowed his violet eyes in wonder.

"Still, I wonder what the fuck happened to her in the end. It sounded like something inside of her fucking snapped or something…Well, I better hurry the fuck up so that I can get back to that fucking bar or else those fucking heathens will drink 'till they throw up and I will not fucking carry them back to the mansion! Friggin' atheist cocksuckers." Hidan cursed silently under his breath as he continued his walk towards the mansion. The woman in his arms shifted a little. Hidan tightened his grasp around her and jumped up in the air. He landed on a tree branch and then he started to quickly jump from branch to branch.

What a fucking interesting turn of events. Hay-Lin finally knows about his feelings and that's just fucking great but the main problem is that she also knows about that Emo-bastard's and the blonde asshole's feelings towards her as well. Hidan glanced at the sleeping woman in his arms and smiled warmly at her sleeping frame. He was not going to let those two heathens have Hay-Lin. There was just no fucking way! Still, Hidan wondered what Jashin-sama would think about Hidan having something that he loved just as much as his God, maybe even more.

Hidan shook his head and tried to concentrate on the jumping but in the back of his head he was still worried. What would Jashin-sama do when he found out about Hay-Lin? Hidan narrowed his eyes and without being aware of it he tightened his grasp around her further. He would talk to Jashin-sama about this and if the God didn't approve then it would be a hard punch for Hidan.

Well, it was no use to worry about that now when he was jumping from branch to branch 30 meters up in the air. He was going to talk to Jashin-sama about his love for Hay-Lin……eventually.

* * *

ME: *Sigh* The final realisation of Hidan's, Deidara's and Itachi's fellings became too much for my poor little OC to bear. What will happen now?! What crazy things will she do when she wakes up?! After all she has to choose between three absolute hot/smexy/gorgeous men!!

I know it's wrong since I'm her creator but I'm slightly jealous of her. I mean, it's not everyday that you have three of the most awesome men competing for you're affection. Aw man, I'm sooo jealous!!

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter even if it was delayed. Please make my life worth living by giving me you're awesome **REVIEW!!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: This feeling can't be love!**


	28. This feeling can't be love!

Hey all the people on planet earth! My Gosh, I'm so terrible sorry for the delay. I'v been quite busy with school so I had to put this story on hold for a while……I reeeeally hope you guys don't hate me all too much ^-^'

Well, in the previous chapter Hay-Lin was finally told that three members in the Akatsuki are in love with her. As an result she fainted -_-' Well anyway, now when she do know about this how will she react? After all, Deidara and Itachi are unaware that she knows about their feelings for her. What will our poor innocent (Innocent?! My ass is more innocent than her!) former police officer do? After all, she can handle criminals but can she handle three love-sick S-rank ninjas?! Oh, yeah! This chapter may contain some OC'ness (I don't think I spelled that right) but it's necessary for future chapters!

Well, there is only one thing left to say………Read God dammit! **ENJOY!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: This feeling can't be love! **

"Konan-chan!"

"Yes, what is it Tobi?"

"Tobi thinks there is something wrong with Lin-chan!"

"Why would something be wrong with Hay-Lin?"

"Well, Lin-chan acts strange."

"How?"

"Well, first she burns the breakfast and Lin-chan has never ever done that before, then she accidently drops a heavy frying pan on Itachi-sempai and she freaks out as soon as Hidan-sempai walks into a room. Plus she avoids Deidara-sempai even though Deidara-sempai tries to talk with her. Tobi thinks something might have happen to Lin-chan!" Tobi was waving his hands frantically to prove his point.

Konan let out a heavy sigh and put down her book that she had been reading. She was sitting in the library together with Pein and Kakuzu when Tobi had suddenly burst through the door. Konan glanced at her fiancé and he looked a little annoyed when he was reminded about the burnt breakfast that he had been forced to eat this morning.

"Interesting you should say that, Tobi. I have actually thought about that too. I think that Honda-san may have done enough for this organisation and perhaps it's time for her to just…move on." Pein let out an evil chuckle but stopped when he saw the glare Konan gave him. Then she turned and gave the worried mask-wearing man a small smile.

"I think that Hay-Lin just a little unease today but I can assure you that it will pass away eventually." She said to Tobi and continued to read her book. Tobi, however, was not pleased with this simple answer.

"Why is Lin-chan unease today? Tobi want to know so that Tobi can comfort Lin-chan. Tobi is a good boy!" With that said Tobi puffed out his chest in a proud manner. Konan growled and pinched the brig of her nose. This guy was just too much to handle when you had a hang-over.

"Hay-Lin found out about Hidan's, Deidara's and Itachi's feelings yesterday and the shock have apparently not wear off yet." She said in an irritable tone.

"What feelings?" Pein's eyes narrowed while Tobi just titled his head to the side in a confused manner. Konan growled in annoyance.

"Those three loves her. Is it really that hard to see?!" she snarled at Pein and Tobi. First there was a complete silence but then the silence was broken by Tobi's loud squeal of delight.

"YEEES! TOBI KNEW IT!" Tobi started to jump around in the library while he cheered in victory. Pein was still looking at Konan with wide eyes. It was here that Kakuzu decided to step in.

"So she finally knows,heh? Well, this might turn out quite interesting after all. If you want to beat on who is going to win then just come to me. The pot is up in 900 yen. It will cost you 30 yen to participate." Kakuzu said and eyed the leader of the organisation out from the corner of his eyes. Pein seemed to finally snap out from his current shocked state. His face darkened and then he abruptly stood up.

"I will kill that lousy housekeeper for seducing members." He growled and was about to stomp out from the library when he was suddenly hit in the head from behind. He spun around and gulped when he stared into Konan's furious face.

"Oh no you won't! It's about damn time that someone else in this organisation finally settles down with someone. Since we no longer can go after the Jinchuuriki we don't exactly have any goal for the upcoming future. All that is worth fighting for now is our survival and we are better off if we just settles down somewhere in this world. You said yourself when we were mysteriously brought back to life that it was time to look for a place for us to live in peace and not fight with every single village that wants our heads. We are not as strong as we used to be and since we are wanted in almost every single village finding someone to live with is not easy. If there is now one woman that has managed to capture the hearts of three of the most emotionless and dangerous criminals in the world then I'm more than happy to help her and the person she chooses with everything that they might possible ask me to help them with!" Konan in hailed sharply and gave Pein one hell of a death glare.

"If you even touch a single hair on that poor woman's head then I swear that it will be no sex for a year!" With that said Konan grabbed her book and stomped out from the room, leaving two shocked members and one terrified leader. When the door to the library shut close Tobi turned to look at the paled Leader.

"Leader-sama, what's sex?" he asked with a voice filled with innocent. Pein visibly froze and turned his head stiffly to glance at Kakuzu. Kakuzu immediately got up from the couch and quikly walked out from the room.

"This is you're mess so don't involve me in it." he muttered, mentally thanking himself for wearing a mask so that his flushed cheeks was covered. The door shut close one more time and now there was just a flushed leader and a confused member left. With a heavy sigh Pein turned around to face Tobi.

"Well Tobi, to put it in simple words. Sex is…."

(Sorry folks, but the author of this story decided to skip the rest of the conversation because of its mature content and the risk that virgin eyes may become damaged)

* * *

The wind made my hair blow in my face. I was currently lying on the ground while staring with a blank face up on the blue sky. On the outside it almost looked like I had dropped dead but if you looked on the inside you could easily see that I was fully alive. My brain was literary on fire as well as my heart had frozen to ice.

"……………………………"

I blinked and turn my head to the side and looked at the green grass that was swaying in the wind. I slowly raised my hand and picked one straw and looked at it more closely. I blinked one more time when I saw that a tiny red spider was on it. This little fellow is lucky. It didn't have to think about such things as love. The only thing that matters when it comes to love for this one is just to find a suitable mate and get some babies that can carry on you're genes. That's not so easy if you put yourself in my position.

I had been ponder and ponder and ponder but still I couldn't come up with even _one_ good reason to what the hell those three saw in me that would make them fall in love with me. To make everything worse, I had been acting way suspicious this whole morning. I had dropped a frying-pan on Itachi's foot then I had freaked out and cursed at Hidan when he walked into the dining hall this morning and I had also been avoiding Deidara even if he multiple times had tried to talk with me. I let out a heavy sigh.

Great just great! How will I get out of this mess now? The almighty Lord must have misunderstood me because when I talked about meeting the man of my dreams I was _not_ talking about three criminals! Especially not a cursing priest, a terrorist-bomber and an emotionless emo!

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked the spider and waited for it to respond. Surprisingly it didn't say one word at all. Well, what would I have expect? A talking spider? Duh, as if!

I picked up the little fellow and watched how it climbed around on my hand. Lucky little thing…This one never had to worry about such things as love. I wish I was a spider. Although it would probably suck to just walk around all day and spin a web to catch a yummy fly or something else that you could eat. Life truly sucks!!!

My thought drifted of when I thought back at the night at the river. When Hidan had been kissing my neck and left shoulder. I shivered when I recalled the feeling I had had. I had never felt anything like that ever before in my whole life. What was this feeling I had in my chest? It felt like a lump or something. It was painful yet not an unpleasant feeling. It felt nice but at the same time confusing. Gaaah! I'm going crazy! What the hell is this feeling?!

Then suddenly I felt a sting in my hand and I looked down. The spider was biting my index finger! With a snarl I squashed the lousy fucking insect and blow the dead sucker off my hand. I looked at the bite and saw that it was starting to turn slightly red. Great, now it will probably leave an itchy spot or something. It was not the first time I had been bitten by a spider so therefore I was not worried. The only thing that used to happen was that the bite itched for a couple of days and it would feel a little uncomfortable around the biting area. Well, anyway enough talk about spider bites. I have a much serious problem. A love problem or more exactly love _problems_! What should I do?

Well, if we look at it this way. I have three guys that are interested in me. First up is Deidara. He is self-centred, arrogant and perverted but he is funny, a great kisser and loves art. Then we have Itachi. He is emotionless, emo and scary but he is really good looking, lovingly when he put that side on and he will most likely be faithful towards his woman. And finally we have Hidan. He is foulmouthed, a crazy masochist and loves blood but he is kind, has beautiful eyes and he would probably become a great dad since he is very soft under that macho facade ……With "becoming a great dad" I didn't mean that he would be the one that I have kids with, just so you know!

If thinking about carrying Hidan's kids hadn't been bad enough but now my face turned completely red out of embarrassment. I did _not _just thinking about having Hidan's kids just now, was I?! Ehahahaha, that's just ridiculous! Me being pregnant with Hidan's kids…Great, now I will not be able to look Hidan in the face without blushing like a traffic light! By the way, is it just me or has the temperature suddenly increased out here?

I waved my hand in front of my face in a desperate attempt to cool myself down. It felt like my whole body was on fire. Had the atmosphere suddenly turn hot in less than a couple of minuets?!

I groaned and clutched my now aching head. I didn't feel well at all but I had been feeling just fine a couple of minuets ago. What could have caused me to feel like shit now? My eyes widen as I suddenly remembered the spider. I looked down at my finger and saw to my horror that the bite had gotten blue!

"Shit!" I hissed and got up quickly only to fall back on my butt again. Man, I'm feeling dizzy and I don't think I like it! With a painful groan I managed to stand up and I turned around and started to shakily walk back to the mansion. Hopefully, that spider hadn't been all too poisonous. I almost laughed at my fortune.

Great, this is just truly fucking great. First I have love problems and then I get bitten by a lousy spider! Can life be anymore greater than this?! Honestly, life truly sucks!! Well, if you look on this from the bright side, if I died I wouldn't have to face Hidan, Itachi and Deidara again. Maybe I should just thank the spider…Wait, I killed it. Oh, well, I guess that the path of death is something we all have to walk one day. I just didn't want to walk it right now.

I was sweating and panting and my whole body was aching when I finally were able to open the big door to the mansion. With stumbling steps I walked to the kitchen were I had last seen Sasori. Since he was an expert on poisons I figured that he was the one I should talk to. I stumbled into the kitchen and groaned when I saw that Sasori no longer were there. Instead I spotted every member except Konan, Sasori and Pein. The members looked up and smiled at me. Tobi however skipped over to me and was now standing really closely in front of me.

"Hey, Lin-chan! Tobi was just talking about you. Tobi was just going to look for you but since you're here now Tobi doesn't have to!" The masked man let out a cheerful laugh and playfully dunked me in the back. I stumbled forward and crashed into Kakuzu who grabbed me before I collided with the table. He glanced down at me and furrowed his brows when he saw my pale face.

"Is everything alright, Hay-Lin? You don't look so good." He asked me. This made the others look closer at my face and when I saw three special faces my whole face turned completely red and I broke free from Kakuzu and backed away. I tried to smile at them and waved my hand in front of my face.

"Everything is j-just perfect. Um…have y-you've seen Sasori? I-I really n-need to speak with him." I said and tried to steady my voice as I felt how my body was slowly starting to give up. Deidara narrowed his eye and walked over to me.

"Are you sure you're okay,un?" he asked me. I swore mentally as I felt how my mind started to dim. The pain and the dizziness suddenly disappeared and instead I started to feel rather…funny…

I started to giggle and then before I could stop myself I started to laugh and I don't mean a small laugh. Oh no, it sounded like I had lost my fucking mind! The members eyed me with confused and surprised faces and when I fell to the floor while clutching my aching stomach, Zetsu walked over to me and kneeled beside me.

"What have happened? **Are you drunk?"** he asked me. I looked up and beamed at him.

"Nope, I don't think schoo." I slurred and giggled again. I tried to stand up but my balance was not what it had been so instead I managed to land in the arms of Hidan. I looked up and smiled brightly at him. Hidan looked just as confused as the others but he blushed when I caressed his cheek.

"Aw, ain't you a sweetheart." I said and giggled again. I turned around and smiled at Deidara's and Itachi's dark expressions. I let out a small laugh and walked over to Tobi and pulled him in for a hug.

"L-Lin-chan?" he asked me hesitantly. I let go of him and patted his head while I turned around and laughed at the others shocked expression. I bend over to Tobi and whispered loud enough so that everyone could hear it.

"T-Tobi-kun. Don't tell anyone but Blondie, the swearing priest and the clan slayer has romantic feelings towards poor ol' me." I said and shook my head before continuing." And do y-you know what…t-that's just so friggin' hilarious!" I said and to prove my point I laughed loudly and dunked Tobi hard in the back so that he stumbled forward.

At the same time Itachi and Deidara had visibly froze in their place and now they were starring at me with slightly open mouth. Even Itachi looked like he just had swallowed his tongue.

"Y-You knew?" he then managed to blurt out. Kisame, Zetsu and Kakuzu glanced at each other and started to slowly back out from the kitchen. They felt like this was starting to get a little to personal for them. But I quickly grabbed them and smiled at them.

"W-Where are you guys g-going? T-This party has j-just started!" I said and ignored their uneased expressions and turned to look at Itachi and Deidara.

"Y-Yep…I may be a t-total bitch sometimes but I ain't b-blind you know." I said and puffed out my chest in a proud manner. The other sweat dropped when they heard this. I groaned when pain once again started to fill my body. I shook my head to clear my mind and was not aware of that Zetsu had grabbed my hand were the spider had bitten me.

"Hay-Lin,** what is this?"** Zetsu asked me. I titled my head to the side and clicked my tongue as I watched the now green bite. Hadn't that thing been blue just a minuet ago? Hmmm…that sure is strange.

"You k-know what? I-I don't exactly know…You sheee…It was t-this red mother fucking s-spider and that little f-fucker bit me." I slurred and tried to clear my vision. Everything had started to spin and I wasn't sure if I liked this at all. Zetsu looked closer at the bite and then he turned to look at Tobi.

"Tobi call Sasori. **This idiot has been bitten by a poisonous spider." **He ordered Tobi who quickly grabbed the phone and dialled the number to Sasori's room. I broke free from Zetsu and took a couple of shaky steps towards Tobi. Before anyone could stop me I grabbed the phone from Tobi and started to talk in it while the head was up side down.

"Oi, Sasori. You better get y-you're wooden a-ass d-down h-here right now because I-I'm not f-feeling that w-well. See ya later puppet-master!" With that I gave the phone back to Tobi and was about to sit down.

This however became too much for my weakened body to handle so I fell forward. Thanks to Itachi's excellent reflexes I avoided to collide painfully with the floor. Itachi looked down at me and furrowed his brows when he saw that I was panting, sweating and that I was pale.

"Hay-Lin are you alright?" he asked me with a concerned voice. His voice however was blurry and I moaned when my mind suddenly dimmed. It felt like I was slipping away into darkness. Was this the end? I vaguely heard Itachi when he called my name or Tobi's worried voice as he spoke through the inter-come system with Sasori.

I blinked when I felt a cold hand press against my forehead and looked up and stared into Itachi's black eyes. I smiled softly at him and was about to thank him but my voice was nowhere to be found. My eyes felt heavy and before I closed them I saw how Sasori along with Konan rushed into the kitchen. Loved, poisoned and telling a whole bunch of criminals that three of them loves me……Well, this day surely sucks!!

* * *

_I was walking in complete darkness until I finally saw a light a bit in head of me. I quicken my steps and saw to my great surprise that I was standing in my old apartment in New York. What made me drop my jaw in complete shock was that I saw myself standing in front of me with a irritated expression on my face. The other me was dressed in my old police-uniform and had its hair in that usual high pony-tail. I raised an eyebrow at the other me and growled when I realised that this was the smarter part of my brain. The smarter part of my brain let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. _

"_I can't believe you're so stupid that you pick up a poisonous spider and let it walk around freely in you're hand!" she said. I clutched my head and groaned. _

"**Can you please speak a little lower? My head feels like it going to crack into pieces." **

"_Blame yourself for being so foolish. Anyway, what's up? Have you been able to figure it out yet?"_

"**If you're talking about three criminals certain feelings towards me then hell yes." **

"_Yeah that too but I was talking about something else…"_

"**Are you saying that there is something more? Oh God, please tell me this is some kind of a sick joke! Don't tell me that Tobi are having a secret crush on me too!?"**

"_Nope, Pein does.." My face turned green at the thought and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand._

"…………**.I think I need to throw up…."**

"_Just messing with you! But honestly, No, there are no one more than those three that has romantic feelings towards you. I'm talking about your own feelings. Do you love anyone of those three?" _

"**Are we going to talk about this? Because if we are then I'm sooo out off here!" **

"_Just to remind you, you can't get out until I'm done with you. So you better get talking some emotions now if you want to wake up soon." _

"**I refuse!" **

"_Talk!"_

"**No!"**

"_Yes!"_

"**No!"**

"_Yes!"_

"**No!"**

"_YES!!"_

"**NO!!"**

"_If you don't talk I will make you watch all the embarrassing memories from you're childhood, including the time when you were attacked with kisses by Aunt Margaret at one of her annual Family reunion parties!" I twitched when I recalled the dreadful family reunions parties my love-kissing aunt used to have every year during the winter-holidays. _

"……**.Fine, I will talk, you filthy inner-bitch!" **

"_Good to hear that we get along so well. Now, I have brought some tissues, ice-cream and mushy music. Everything is perfect for a sweet love-talk among two females. I'm ready!" the items that she had talked about suddenly appeared in front of us and I sweat dropped. The smart part of my brain aka Smart Hay-Lin grabbed a box with chocolate ice-cream and started to dig in. I sighed and sat down on the floor and the smart Hay-Lin followed suit. Crappy sad love music started to play and I sighed again. _

"**You're scary, you know that?…Anyway about my feelings for those three I'm not exactly sure about who I think I have the most feelings for. All three of them are sweet and caring, when they try."**

"_The perfect abilities for a perfect father to you're kids in the future."_

"**Don't even say another word about kids! Back to the subject, I'm not sure what to do or how to feel. It's like everything inside of me is a big mess. I don't think I can handle this!"**_ Smart Hay-Lin just sniffed and grabbed a tissue and blow her nose. My left eye twitched when I saw her reach out to grab another tissue. _

"_I-I c-can't b-believe that w-we finally a-after a-all this t-time are b-being loved by t-the opposite sex. T-This is a bloody m-miracle!" she wailed before she buried her face in the tear drenched tissue. I sweat dropped in a very anime like style and sighed heavily. That's it, I had had enough! By concentrating hard enough I managed to spot a door, the door to my consciousness. Thank you Lord for that! I'm sooo out of here! Besides………I'm hungry! _

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and had to fight back the urge to do flip flops by the thought that I had been able to get out from my creepy inner. When my eyes had adjusted themselves to the light I saw that I was lying in my room. I smiled when I saw how Sasori was currently trying to get all the poison out from the bite on my finger. He looked up and smiled at me when he saw that I had awaken.

"Great to have you back. Thankfully the poison didn't manage to spread too much so you will be better after you've have had some rest." he said and prepares a shoot with antidote that he then injected in my armpit.

"This antidote affects you're emotions a little so you might feel a little more sensitive for a while and you also need to rest for a couple of hours so that the antidote takes effect." He explained for me.

"I'll take a mental note on that. By the way, have you've seen the others?" I asked him. Sasori tossed the shoot in the garbage and then helped me get up from my bed.

"They are in the living room, waiting for you to recover. You scared Tobi and Itachi quite bad when you collapsed like that." he said. I stopped dead in my tracks when I remembered the little incident in the kitchen earlier and the fact that I had told everyone that I had three admires. I growled loudly and smacked myself painfully on the forehead and made Sasori look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" he asked me a little uncertain when he saw that a dark aura was radiating from me. I growled again and glared at him.

"No, I'm not okay! I'm tired of having those three treating me like something that you can play around with! I'm tired to know that those three have some strange and absolutely hilarious emotion towards me!" I snarled and my left eye started to twitch dangerously. Somehow I was so damn pissed off on three special men at the time that smoke started to come out from my ears. Sasori took a cautious step backwards.

"Are you talking about the brat, Hidan and Itachi?" he asked me hesitantly and seemed shrink a little when he saw the death glare I gave him.

"Do you know about it too? That those three loves me!? And you have never told me about it!?!" I asked him in a cold tone and when I saw that he slowly nodded his head I let out a snarl and tried to get up from my bed but noticed that my whole body wouldn't budge an inch. Sasori noticed my devastated expression and chuckled.

"You're body are temporarily paralyzed because of the poison but it will wear off in a couple of minuets. Until then I suggest you get some rest." Sasori put all his medical things in a bag and then he stood up and walked to the door. He then stopped and looked back at me.

"I almost forgot, is it okay if I send in Konan? She wanted to talk with you about something important." He asked. I nodded tiredly in reply and Sasori walked out from my room. It only took seconds before Konan walked into my room and closed the door behind her. Konan turned around and spotted me, lying on my bed with a pouty face.

"Hey." Konan said and smiled at me which I returned.

"Hey yourself. What brings you here?" I asked her and watched when she sat down on my bed. She then glanced hesitantly at me and sighed.

"I just want to know if you're okay. Before the spider bite you've been acting quite strange today and Tobi was starting to get worried." She said in a soft tone. I averted my gaze and sighed heavily.

"I don't know. It just that this whole "Being loved by not one but three men" stuff kind off freaks me out. I'm not used with such mushy things." I said and sighed again. Konan glanced at me and then she looked at the white painted wall.

"You know, before me and Pein became engaged I used to be unsure about love too." Konan stopped talking for a moment. I looked at her with interest and Konan decided to continue.

"You and I are quite similar you know. I found out first that Pein loved me but I wasn't sure if I loved him. Pein and I have been friends as long as I can remember and therefore the thought of having a romantic relationship with him scared me more than you can ever know. I freaked out as soon as he stepped inside the same room I was in or if he even looked at me. Then I started to think back on the time we had spent together and then it suddenly hit me. Every time I was close to Pein or talked with him or even looked at him I had had this bubbling feeling in my stomach. That was when I realised that I loved him just as much as he loved me. After that I couldn't even imagine a future without him by my side." Konan stopped talking and in hailed before she turned and looked at me. Her eyes were shimmering with love towards her fiancé and I couldn't help but smile at her happiness. Even though I couldn't think about something that was "lovable" about Pein…

"Love isn't something that you should fear Hay-Lin. Instead embrace it and let it sweep you away. I promise you will not regret it. I haven't and look at me now!" Konan beamed at me and shoved me the dazzling engagement ring. I looked at the ring for a long time before I averted my gaze and closed my eyes.

What do I feel? I thought back at the time I had spent with the Akatsuki. The first time I had meet Hidan and Deidara. How I shoot Deidara in the hand and how Hidan had in hailed my scent before I shoot him three times. The first time I meet Itachi and how I first thought how scary he was. How I then realised that he was not scary, he was just unsure on how to show his emotions. Even though Itachi was a great guy I was almost certain that I didn't have any romantic feeling towards him. He deserved someone that could teach him how to express himself and how to act in front of others.

Deidara was such a funny guy and I was really fond of him. He made me laugh and I loved to spend time with him yet I don't think that I love him. As I said, he's a great guy but he deserves someone that loves the sky as much as he does. I couldn't give him what he wanted since I was still so inexperienced about love.

Hidan…he was such a sweet guy even if he loved blood. I liked him a lot. He was sweet when he put that side on. He was caring and even though he tried to play all mucho macho I know that he deep inside had a soft spot. But Hidan needed someone that taught him manners and someone that could live with his constant swearing and rituals. Someone like…………………I don't know…Someone like another jashinist, perhaps?

GAAAAAHHH!! This is no good at all. Don't these three morons understand that I'm not the right girl for the job?! I need to stop this madness at once! But how?! What should I do to make them stop love me? Think, Hay-Lin Honda. Use that brain of yours and come up with something!!

Konan eyed me with a raised eyebrow as she watched how my closed left eye twitched and how I growled and cursed quietly.

"Um…please tell me if I'm wrong but Hay-Lin it looks like you're scared of the thought of being loved." Konan stopped and looked at me. She failed to notice that by hearing that I had completely turned into stone. Konan let out a loud laugh and scratched her cheek innocently.

"Well, as that would be true!" she said and let out another loud laugh. Suddenly she then noticed my horrified expression and she blinked in surprise.

"................Hay-Lin…are you afraid off the bare thought off being loved by a man?!" she asked me with a dead like tone. I started to sweat and my whole body started to twitch. Aw, shit!! BULL'S EYE!!!! Konan sweat dropped when she saw my panicked face.

"You've got to be kidding me? How the hell can you be afraid of love?" she asked me. My left eye twitched and I refused to look at her.

Great, here I have been trying for ages in order to forget this crap and now I'm forced to tell her the real truth…She's gonna kill me for not telling her this before…Aw, fuck! Can life suck anymore?!?! I let out a heavy sigh and shrugged my shoulders.

"It's a long story." I mumbled, ashamed of myself as memories from a certain moment that had happened 3 years ago. Konan breathed in and then she patted my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I've got time." she said gently and smiled softly. I lowered my gaze and sighed heavily. I guess it's time I finally get this out off my chest, after all, I have been denying and refusing to think about this for 3 years now.

"It happened 3 years ago…I fell in love with a man named Sam." I said and noticed that Konan narrowed her eyes by hearing this.

"I thought you said that you've never had been in a relationship with anyone." She said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I guess you can say that I had never been in a relationship that I want to remember. You see, my relationship with Sam was kinda special. We…he…stopped loving me after a time." I stopped and my face hardened. Konan noticed the change in my behaviour and laid her hand over mine.

"What happened?" she asked me softly. The pain that I had felt that day 3 years ago came back and I gasped when I felt it smash my heart into tiny pieces. Damn him…Damn him to hell!

"He left me with a broken heart." I said with a cold voice. Konan lower her gaze and furrowed her brows. I knew that I needed to tell her the full story in order to make her understand just how much influence this had had on my life afterwards.

"You see, when I worked as a police officer in my world I meet Sam. He was a criminal and my orders were to bring him in for interrogation on a murder on a teenaged girl. The arrest went easily but you can just imagine my surprise when this guy suddenly starts to flirt with me on the way back to the police station. I was sure that he just wanted to seduce me in order to get a chance to knock me out cold and run away so I ignored him. After the interrogation he was released by lack of evidence in the case. The guy walked right to my office and started to sweet talk with me. Stupid as I was I was flattered by his affection and said yes when he asked me out on a date. He was so handsome and boy, did he have a nice sense of humour. He took me out on fancy restaurants and movies. He was not just some punk from the street. His family was very rich and well-known so he was different from any other suspects that I had ever handled in my short carrier as a police. After just a couple of months I was head over heels in love with the guy and he gave me promises that a girl like me would only dream about. But sadly I was too blind to realise his true intentions." My face darkened and I clenched my fist.

"After a while he proposed to me. He showed me a giant diamond ring and said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and have a bunch of kids. I was so happy and so in love that I said yes the moment he stopped talking. Tch, such sweet mushy shit…and to believe that I never once became suspicious or started to doubt his love for me when he refused to kiss me during the time we spend together. He used to say that he came from a very religious family and therefore things as kisses and sex where forbidden before the marriage. I was so fucking stupid that I actually believed that bullcrap."I growled at the last part.

"That asshole was plotting behind my back. On the wedding-day I was brought to the church by his private chauffeur. When we arrived there where no one there and when I asked the chauffeur if this was the real place then he just answered me that his master had told him to drive me there. Since I trusted Sam I sat down on the stair that lead up to the church and there I waited for three friggin' hours before I gave up. I walked back to our shared apartment and saw that my boss had tried to reach me on my cell-phone. I was quite upset and didn't want to call him so instead I grabbed a big box with chocolate ice-cream and put on the TV. I accidently put on the news and there was big report about a bank robbery that had taken place in my district. You can just imagine my surprise when the reporter said that one of the robbers had been identified and that his name was Sam Parker, my fiancé." I gritted my teeth. The memories from that day and the pain that I had felt started to once again fill my aching chest. Konan watched me with sympathy visible in her eyes and she tightened her grasp around my hand.

"I went to the police station as fast as I could. They had been able to arrest Sam before he could escape and when I saw him sit there in the interrogation room I was cold as ice. When my boss told me that Sam had been using me in order to be able to plan the robbery without risking being caught by the police or having any difficulties with getting the map over the bank it felt like someone had ripped my still beating heart right out of my chest. I was the perfect tool for him and he could ask me about my work, get tons of information about the police system and since we were a couple it didn't sound suspicious either. He was just curious about his fiancées work so why in the world would anyone suspect him when he asked me about the bank and the police station?! I broke down when I heard this and rushed into the interrogation room and started to beat the living daylight out off him. I cried like I had ever cried before and I screamed and asked him why he had done such a thing. That son of a bitch just sneered at me and said that he would rather die than marry a female officer. Was I really that stupid to actually believe that he would ever marry such an ugly and pain in the ass woman as myself? That day I learn a very hard lesson…Never ever fall in love with a criminal." My voice was cold as ice as I finished my story and my usually green eyes were dark by the massive anger I felt when I thought about Sam.

Konan had been quiet the whole time but now she looked sternly at me.

"Hay-Lin I know that you've must have been suffering a lot after this but don't tell me that you really think that something like that will happened again?" she asked me with a stern voice. I looked up and meet her gaze. Something filled me that I hadn't felt for a long time…something that had hunted me for three years…agony. My heart felt like it was lit on fire and the pain doubled, making every heart beat felt like someone stabbed me right trough my chest.

"What am I supposed to do then? I already had my heart broken by a criminal and I don't plan on getting it stomped on by another. I'm not making the same mistake twice!" To my great anger and shock, tears slowly made their way down my face and I furiously dried my eyes with my hand.

"I-I can't thrust them…H-How many lives have they not taken before I came?! How many women haven't they slept with before they even meet me? How can I be sure that they aren't pretending to love me just so that can get a chance to sleep with the housekeeper?! How the hell will I be able to thrust one off them with my heart?! All three off them have already abandoned me once so how can I be sure that it won't happened again?!" I stopped my ranting. I panted while I waited on Konan's response. When no one came I averted my gaze and glared at the wall. It felt like my heart would burst any minuet when the painful memories off Sam passed before my eyes. My vision blurred when new tears filled them.

No, I was not going to cry! I had only cried once over that son of a bitch and I will not allow myself to cry over him a second time! My mentally ranting was interrupted by Konan's firm yet gentle voice.

"The one you decide to give you're heart to will not, I repeat, NOT break you're heart. I don't know how it is back in you're world but here in this world we are taking relationships very serious. Even though the things you've said earlier is true; that the three of them have taken countless of lives and that they have slept with woman before, doesn't make them less worthy of you're love. You are able to give one of them a new start in life Hay-Lin. Akatsuki's earlier goals are no longer possible so now we are free to do as we please. Every member decided to stay in the organisation after we were mysteriously brought back to life. We have nothing more to achieve more than doing various illegal S-rank assassinations and stuff. Therefore I think you should move on with you're life and start letting the past flow away." Konan held my hand in a firm grip as she saw the hurt look in my eyes,

Should I really try to give love a second chance? But what if I fail again as I did with Sam? What of I'm not good enough? Konan must be able to read minds because as if she could here my thought she smiled softly at me.

"You will not fail and you are defiantly more than good enough for them. I will be there and support you with all my strength. What worries me though is that you've seem to not have gotten over Sam. I think it's time you need to let go off that emotion barrier that push back you're tears and let them flow out." Konan gaze soften when she saw my shocked face expression.

How could she know all this? Anyway, I won't cry!......Aw, God damn it! Tears stop coming! That's an order, you hear?! Mother fucking piece of shit. I TOLD YOU TO STOP COMING AND BLOCKING MY VIEW! I will not cry for Sam a second time…I-I just…can't……………………………Fuck!

"_Let it go Honda. Sometimes it's better to just let it go…"_

"…………………"

FUCK IT ALL TO HELL!!!

With a cry that was filled with agony and despair I throw my arms around Konan's neck and cried with my heart content into her shoulder. Every single hurtful emotion that was related with Sam was shown by heavy tears that wet Konan's t-shirt. I felt how Konan patted my head and hugged me back while hushing and whispering comforting words into my ear. My heart felt once again like it had been ripped out and stomped on it but at the same time a relived feeling slowly spread through my body, making me relax a little as my whole body was shaking because of the powerful sobs. Somewhere in the dark I could see a light and that made me realise that it was my freedom. That was my salvation from heartache and despair.

Maybe…just maybe…can I give the "Falling in love with a criminal" a second chance…

* * *

ME: Well well……Now you readers know why Hay-Lin have been so against the thought of being loved by criminals. I'm gonna kill that Sammy boy for making my poor Hay-Lin cry! *Cracks knuckles and flames of evil appears behind me*

HAY-LIN: *Sweat drops* You've already beaten Sam into a bloody pulp six times.

ME: You have no right to just walk in here while I'm trying to write a story since all of the previews of all the oncoming chapters are still in my hand! You may find out who you will end up with!

HAY-LIN: *Gasp* Have you finally decided?!

ME: *Grins widely* Yep, it's finally decided who will win Hay-Lin's innocent (?) heart. I'm also working on a veeeeery *coughcough* interesting chapter for the future. *Face turns completely red*

HAY-LIN: What kind of perverted thought did just cross you're mind? You're not planning on writing a _**Lemon**_ are you?

ME: *Coughs into my hand and refuse to look at Hay-Lin* No commentary on that one

HAY-LIN: *Drops jaw and eyes bulge out* YOU ARE!?!?! THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU PERVERT!!!

ME: Well, while I try and get away from Hay-Lin, why don't you readers do what I love and worship you for? Please………**REVIEW!!!!!!!!! ***Spins around and runs away for dear life with Hay-Lin hot on my tail*

**Next time on Love is just a lie: Morning chaos! Hay-Lin Honda unleashed! **


	29. Morning chaos! HayLin Honda unleashed!

Heeeeeey :D I've read through the previous chapters and I noticed that I haven't written so much hilarious stuff lately. Since this IS a Romance/Humor fic I thought that it might be good if I wrote something hilarious in an oncoming chapter.

Before you start reading all the "coughcough" _interesting _things that is going to happen today, I want you to vote on my profile for which of you're favourite male in Naruto that should be the main male character in a romantic one-shot with no one other than Hay-Lin. You see, when I get 200 reviews I will try and write a romantic one-shot to show everyone how darn happy I am so just keep voting and of course reviewing,kay? ;D Thanks!

**The result so far is:**

**Tobi: 1**

**Deidara: 1**

**Hidan: 1**

**Zetsu: 1**

**Others: 0**

Special credit to a special reader that gave me some wonderful ideas for this chapter………I give you the super awesome **Wolfsredfalcon**!!! "Stands in a Tadaa-manner"

Many thanks and credits to this awesome reader for giving me wonderful and absolutely hilarious ideas! Thanks a lot!!!!!!!! *Bows my head deeply to the ground*

As you can see, this is the result! Hope you all will like it (especially you Wolfsredfalcon ;D ) Hopefully this chapter will give you something to laugh at so please……**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Morning chaos! Hay-Lin Honda unleashed! **

After my little breakdown with Konan I had fallen asleep. When I woke up it was still quite early in the morning; 4:PM to be exactly, and since I fell much better and not sleppy at all I decided to get up from bed and start with the chorus. Since I was, after all, the Akatsuki housekeeper I had some things to do before the others woke up. I needed to do the laundry and the big window in the living room really needed a wash plus I needed to make a splendid breakfast since yesterdays breakfast had been quite the failure.

I sighed when I recalled Pein's furious face when he had spotted the poor excuse for a breakfast. I had actually been surprised that all of them had even tasted the food. Well, I have no time to think about this now. I had stuff to do.

I sprung up from my bed and walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed a pair of 3/4 pants and a white top and cleaned underwear's. I whistled a happy tone when I walked into the bathroom and put on the shower. Ah, is there something more relaxing than a nice hot shower on the early morning? Life truly can be great sometimes!

I undressed and stepped inside the warm shower and let out a content sigh when I felt the warm water pour over my body. I glanced down at my index finger and saw to my relief that the bite was now looking good and was no longer green. That's Sasori, the poison expert for you!

After enjoying my shower I stepped out and dried myself before dressing in my cleaned clothes. My hair was still wet but I put it up in a messy bun. I decided to wear nothing on my feet and happily skipped out from my room and headed towards the laundry room.

The laundry room was looking almost the same as the laundry room back at the hide-out. The only thing that was different was that the walls were not made out of stone. Instead they were made out of bamboo. I loved it!!

I hummed happily while I sorted the clothes into different piles and put them in the two washing machines. After starting the machines I walked out from the room and walked over to the little cleaning scrub that contained all the stuff that you could need when you needed to clean this whole place. Right now I needed a big bucket with warm water, a rug stuck on a stick so that I could reach high up in order to clean the big window in the living room. After pouring the warm water along with some window polish in the bucket I grabbed the rug with the stick and walked outside.

The weather was splendid and the sun was just about to rise, making the sky take a beautiful set of different colours. I stared out at the ocean in awe and for a moment I just stood there and enjoyed the view. Then I snapped out from my daze when I remembered that I had a giant window to clean.

I sighed heavily as I stared at the window. It was even bigger than I first had thought and boy, did it really have to be that dirty?! I sweat dropped when a bird decided to make my job even worse by dropping a nasty pile of shit on the poor window.

"Lousy bird." I muttered and put down the bucket. Well, it' better to get this shit over with. With a groan I started to clean the window.

After a while I just wanted to smash the fucking window into tiny pieces but since Pein would probably burry me alive, I dismissed that thought and sighed in annoyance. This would take all day and soon I really needed to start on the breakfast before the others woke up. If there was something that the Akatsuki was very strict about, it was that the breakfast shall be standing ready on the dining table when they all woke up. I had at least 2 hours before they woke up and I was not even half done with this silly cleaning mission! What to do? What to do?!

Then suddenly a bright idea hit me. What if I used my super awesome Fate-changer powers to make the water splash over the window and clean itself? Doesn't that sound like an absolutely splendid idea?! I cracked my knuckles and then I took a fighting stance. Oooookay…how the hell am I supposed to make the water do as I want?

"_Just do what you did when you played_ _Rock, Paper, Scissor with Kakashi and Gai." _

Hmmmmm…try to imagine what I want the water to do, huh? That doesn't sound that hard, right? I closed my eyes and concentrated on the bucket filled with water. I slowly raised my hand and held it over the bucket. I then opened my eyes and stared at the water with a determined look. I slowly raised my hand and saw to my great amazement how the water slowly raised up.

"Okay, I think I get the hand of this…Sloooowly nooow…" I bit my lower lip in utter concentration and raised my hand and started to direct the water so that it raised high up in the air. Okay the height was good now so all I needed to do now was to make that water clean the window without breaking it. I made a slow movement with my hand and grinned in victory when the water flowed down the window.

Okay, now I have it all wet. The only thing I need to do now is to sweep it clean with the rug and then I have to dry it. I stretched as far as I could and managed to clean the whole window. In order to clean the window I needed to use my ability to bend the wind. The thing is that I have never ever tried to use the wind. But I guess one time has to be the first time for everything…

Sweat broke out on my fore head as I tried to create some wind. It was hard as hell since I had to create it myself. But slowly I felt a small breeze and soon I managed to direct it with some slow hand movements at the window and I grinned proudly when I saw that the window slowly dried. Whohoooo! Give it up people for this awesome housekeeper! Aha, Oh yeah, Aha…Go Hay-Lin, you're the greatest, Go Hay-Lin you're the greatest…Fuck yeah bitch!!

With a goofy grin I gathered my stuff. I tossed the stick I had used over my shoulder without being aware of the fact that I was standing very close to the window. I spun around while thinking of what to make for breakfast when a loud crash made me stop dead in my tracks. I turned around stiffly and my eyes widen in horror when I saw a big hole in the window and that the stick was stuck in it. Sweet Jesus! What have I done?!?!

I dropped the bucket and took a horrified step backwards. Shit, shit, shit and mother fucking hell! Okay, don't panic! The window is still standing so it isn't that bad. All I have to do is to remove the stick from the window before it makes it worse. No big deal…hopefully…

Slowly I grabbed the stick and as gently as I could I yanked it at me. The sucker wouldn't move an inch! I tightened my hold of the stick and gave it a more powerful yank. The lousy stick would still not move a fucking inch! Okay, now I'm starting to get pissed off here. With a snarl I tightened my hold further and with after taking a deep breath I yanked the stick at me with all my strength and…

**CRASH!!!!!**

I stared at the million shards of the once beautiful and cleaned window. My jaw hit the ground and my eyes widen in utter horror. What have I done?! Kakuzu will burry me alive for breaking such expensive window like this! Well, he will have to wait on his turn because Pein will surely torture me to death first…NOOOOOOOO!!!!! I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIE! WHY GOD? WHY?!?! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIE!!!!

I kneeled to the ground and started to bang my head painfully against the solid ground. Why does this always has to happened to me?! What had I ever done in my past life in order to earn all this shit?! I suddenly froze in my tracks. The others will surely wake up any minuet now and how the hell will I be able to explain this? I need to come up with something…Think Honda! Think!!!

I pondered and pondered when I finally got a splendid yet quite evil idea. I felt how devil horns grow out on my head as I let out an evil chuckle. Oh, this was going to be totally friggin' awesome! I was planning on waking them up in the most horrible way ever and when they chased me in order to beat the living crap out of me I will lead them to the living room and somehow make it look like they were the one that destroyed the friggin' window. I know that you all now are probably wondering how the hell this is supposed to work since the window is already broken but this is where my little Fate-changer powers comes in handy. I will create a "fake" window by using water and turn it into thin ice and when the Akatsuki is chasing me I will make one of them stumble and break the fake window and Abra Kadabra…they will blame it on the person that stumbled and kill him instead and forget about beating the living crap out of me for waking them up in the process. It may sound like an awful lot of work for a lousy window but first of all I will avoid a terrible and cruel fate for breaking the real window and secondly……it will be fun as hell!!

I glanced at the clock and saw to my surprise and amusement that it was earlier than I first thought. It was only 5.30:PM and yesterday all the males had had yet another one of those lousy drinking contest meaning that they all probably had a nasty hang-over. It was absolutely perfect!!!

As you probably remember the last time I had waken the whole organisation I had been threatened to death by almost every single one of them and that it's veeeeeerry stupid to even think about doing it again. I have never been a smart person and even if this plan is the most reckless and idiotic idea in the world history, I have always dreamed about pulling all kinds of pranks on them. You can call it revenge for the time when they made me nurse them all for one friggin' week and for all shit I have been through before they some what accepted my presence in the organisation. I better get started if I wanted to make it before they all woke up. This will be fun! Fufufufufufufufufufufufufufu!!!

* * *

"Kukukuku…they won't even know what hit them. When I'm done with them they will be so confused that they won't even know who to blame." I let out an evil chuckle as I poured up some more syrup in a big iron bucket.

I had been plotting for 30 minuets and after checking that the unknowing Akatsuki was still soundly asleep I had put Operation "Akatsuki showdown" in action. It had taken me countless of litres with sweat but I was finally done. I had thanked the Lord at least ten times for blessing us with the wonderful liquid alcohol that made everyone that drank it sleep like dead.

You see for making my evil plan work I had been forced to sneak into every single member's room while the same people slept in order to "improve" the intercom-system and at the same time installing unseen video-cameras in every single room in the whole mansion. How I managed to install them at such short time was unimaginable for me but I think that when the smarter part of my brain ate chocolate ice-cream something made the total evilness that lives inside of me awaken and make me a hell lot smarter when it came to technology.

I had planed on taking them one at the time. With the new and improved intercom-system I had made each speaker in each room act on their own accord. In other words if I spoke in the telephone and pressed on a certain button the message will sound in the speaker in the room I had choose and not in everyone at the same time.

As you probably already figured out I was going to wake up each member by using the intercom-system, especially Deidara, Hidan, Itachi and Pein could be looking forward for a reeeeally nice wake up. Oh, I could almost smell the sweeeet blackmail-material that I would have on them after this. I had already thought about possible consequences about pranking a bunch of S-rank criminals, therefore I have added video-cameras to record their humiliation and use it against them when they came looking for revenge against poor innocent little me. But the grande finale was the living room. I had tied a thin yet strong rope between a table and a chair and when they chased me at least one of them would fall and break the fake window that I had created. I had get rid of the shards from the old one and the fake window was actually a real piece of art if I may say so myself.

I walked into the tech-room (aka my bedroom) that was the main-centre of this operation. I had installed the inter-come system in my room so that I was now the main-link between the other speakers in the mansion. I had installed a big screen to the system and with a remote I could choose which room I wanted to watch by the help of the mini camera I had installed in thr members rooms and the big corridor outside. To think I did all this in less than an hour was rather unbelievable but I guess I'm a natural talent when it comes to pranking.

I chuckled evilly and cracked my knuckles. Okay…who should I start with? Kakuzu? Nah, I'll save him for later…Zetsu perhaps? Hmmm…although it's tempting since I will most certainly enjoy the stuff I had planed for him very much I'll think I will start with Kisame. I picked up the remote and pressed the button that had a 3 on it. Kisame's room appeared on the screen and I smirked when I saw that the poor unknowing man was still soundly asleep. Okay, before I begin I need to make a mental check…I did lock every members bedroom doors so that they can't get out before I press a certain button, right?

"……………………"

Yep, I'm certain I didn't leave any door unlocked. Let's get this party started then! Operation "Akatsuki showdown" is now beginning!

With a surprising evil chuckle I watched my blue friend sleep soundly and unaware of what would hit him in just a couple of seconds. I cautious watched the trap that I had prepared for the man and smirked in delight. Project "Jaws" is now put in action. I took the mic to the inter-come system and pressed the yellow button and the button that had a 3 on it as I also checked that the video camera was recording everything. I could hear a little noise coming from the speaker in Kisame's room through the screen. I quietly cleared my throat and then I brought the mic closer to my mouth and then I started the show.

"Dumdumdumdumdumdum…nananaaaa…nana…He's the man who makes every female shark fertile by just looking at him…he comes from the depths of the sea…his big and he's blue…" I was speaking in a low and dark voice and saw to my satisfaction that Kisame had started to slowly wake up. I continued to hum the Jaws theme while trying to hold back my laughter when Kisame then abruptly sat up and looked around with a confused face.

"_What the hell?" _I could hear him yell as I watched him through the screen. Talk about lucky that the wall is soundproof.

"Dumdumdumdumdumdumdumdum…nananaaaaa…nana…no one knows when he is gonna attack next…Fear his wrath and run for you're life or you might get it from that giant tampon his carrying around constantly… Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you…KISAME, THE BLUE SHARK THINGY! GIVE IT UP PEOPLE FOR THIS WALKING PIECE OF SUSHI!!!" At the last part I was shouting on the top of my lungs and Kisame covered his ears and groaned when his hang-over bust in. He then let out a dangerous snarl and got up from his bed. Oh, Lord, I don't wanna watch this!

I close my eyes but peered one opened when I heard a surprised yelp and a loud crash. You see I had tied an almost invisible string between his bed and the table that were standing on the other side of his room. This had resulted in that Kisame hadn't notice the string and had stumbled over it, meaning that he had face-slammed against the hard floor and on top of everything I had tied a big iron bucket filled with stone at the big roof lamp. When Kisame had fallen over the string it had trigger the little advice that held the bucket and the bucket had hit Kisame at the back of his head. Talk about a hard wake-up call.

His whole body was twitching and I feared that I might have killed poor Kisame in my evil prank. Well, if he was unconscious it meant that he would not yet try and come after me. That gave me more time to prank the others and hopefully the locked doors would hold them in for a moment. Next victim is Sasori aka Project Pinocchio! I pressed the yellow button and the one that had a 2 on it on the inter-come system and on the remote to the screen and Sasori's room showed up. Okay, the trap after the waking is looking good and Sasori is still soundly asleep…Fufufu…time to get in action! I inhaled deeply and then I started to sing.

I've got no strings  
To hold me down  
To make me fret, or make me frown  
I had strings  
But now I'm free  
There are no strings on me

Sasori sat up abruptly and looked around in his room, trying to see who the hell had disturbed his sleep. I smirked and decided to continue. Oh, don't we all just love Pinocchio?

Hi-ho the me-ri-o  
That's the only way to go  
I want the world to know  
Nothing ever worries me

Hi-ho the me-ri-o  
I'm as happy as can be  
I want the world to know  
Nothing ever worries me

I've got no strings  
So I have fun  
I'm not tied up to anyone  
They've got strings  
But you can see  
There are no strings on me

"_Hay-Lin, I know it's you so what the hell do you think you're up too?! I will kill you for waking me up like this!" _Sasori sounded quite pissedoff and I couldn't help to hold back a gulp when I saw him throw away his blanket furiously and get up. If he had been pissed off because of the_ song_ he would be absolutely furious about the rest. I watched him walk up to the door and prayed a silent pray that I was still alive by the end of the day.

Sasori grabbed the handle to the door and when he did that he unknowingly triggered my little trap for him. First of came a bucket filled with stone and hit him in the head like it had with Kisame and then a bucket with olive oil came and hit him a second time in the head. Sasori was standing absolutely still like a statue and for a moment I feared that my plan on knocking him unconscious had failed but then I saw that he slowly fell to the ground with the last bucket still over his head. I sighed in relive. You see, to make my plan work I had to knock out or some how delay every member until I had pissed every one of them off. Well, Kisame and Sasori is down so now I have 8 more members to go. Next victim is Tobi aka Project Cookie monster!

I pressed the button with the 9 on the remote and pressed the yellow button and the same number on the inter-come system. Tobi's room appeared on the screen and I sweatdropped when I spotted the sleeping criminal. He was lying on his bed and had a real good hold on a giant pink teddy bear. He told me once that the bear's name was Teddy-chan and that she was his best friend…next after his beloved friend Lin-chan and his sempais of course…I felt a sting of guilt when I saw the unknowing man shift in his sleep and I silently begged poor innocent Tobi for forgiveness when I brought the mic to my lips.

"Attention all K-Mart shoppers! We have a blue light special in aisle 5…Free, as much as you can eat, cookies for all good boys and girls!" I exclaimed in the mic and watched how Tobi sprung up from bed with a high pitched squeal.

"_COOKIES!! TOBI IS A GOOOOOOOD BOOOOY!!!" _I barley had the chance to prepare myself before Tobi was in front of his door and was about to opened it. Then suddenly a big timber came crashing down from the roof and hit him square in the face when he looked up to see what it was. I closed my eyes and peered one opened and watch with great guilt how the poor guy tried to reach for the door handle but since the timber was quite heavy he couldn't get up. I almost shed tears in sympathy when I heard his broken and sad voice.

"_B-But…__Tobi is a good boy! T-Tobi wants cookies t-too." _He said in a sad tone and then he became unconscious. God, I'm a monster!! But this was a question of survival and I will make Tobi tons of cookies (if I was still alive at the end of the day) as soon as I was done with all this. Okay, moving on. Next victim is Zetsu aka Project Hannibal!

I pressed on all the usual button's only that this time I pressed the button that had a 4 on it. Hmmm…everything is looking good so far. The victim is still asleep and the trap looks ready so I guess that all that is left to do now is waking him up. I smirked when I inhaled and cleared my voice.

"Attention all members! We are under attack and the enemy is armed with **weed-killers**!" Well, I didn't know that a giant plant man could have such agility abilities like that but after saying the word weed-killers, Zetsu flow up from bed and did a couple of flips over the floor before he took cover behind the sofa. I blinked and then I sweat dropped when I heard his conversation with himself.

"_**Shit, what will we do? They have weed-killers! **__Clam down, as log as we stay out of sight we should be okay. __**How the hell where someone able to enter our secret mansion? **__Don't know and now it's a little to late for worrying about that."_ While Zetsu continued to rant with himself I started to grow irritated. This was taking way to long and I had still 6 more members to wake up! Sorry Zetsu but drastic times require drastic masseurs.

"The enemy is heading towards Zetsu's bedroom! I repeat the enemy is heading towards Zetsu's bedroom!"

"_**Shit!**__ Wait, that voice sounded like it belonged to Hay-Lin..__**We don't have time! We need to hide!" **_To my great satisfaction I saw that Zetsu was temporarily unaware that by stepping out from his hiding spot he had triggered the trap. Suddenly the air condition turned on and a small dose of sleeping powder spread in the room. Zetsu stiffened and when he realised what it was and quickly covered his mouth and nose with his hands, but it was way too late.

He took a shaky step forward before he collapsed on the ground and after a while I could hear him snore. That dose would give me at least 20 minuets before he woke up. So far so good, I guess the only problem is that I'm starting to feel guilty for pulling these pranks on them. Well, hopefully they would take it quite well and spear my innocent life. On with the pranks, next victim is Kakuzu aka Project Money, money, money! This time I pressed the button that had a 5 on it on the remote and on the inter-come system and saw Kakuzu's room coming in view. Kakuzu was luckily soundly asleep and the trap was more than ready. Since Kakuzu was the oldest and had tons of experience with traps and stuff I had worked extra hard with this one. Hopefully it would succeed…hopefully…Well, I don't have time for this now! Time to get rolling. Kakuzu shifted in his sleep and I decided it was time to start. I inhaled and then I started to sing.

Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In a rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In a rich man's world  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
It's a rich man's world

Kakuzu sat up abruptly and looked around. He then quickly got up and glared at the speaker. I gulped when I saw the heated glare he gave it. If there was anyone that had a temper on the morning that could rival Hidan's it was Kakuzu!

"_I thought we went through this last time you woke us up in a wrong manner. Do you have a death wish, woman!?" _Kakuzu sounded really angry and I shrank when I thought about what he would do to me when he trigged the trap. I almost wanted to warn him when I saw that he was about to take a step forward and I growled when I saw that the string snapped. Kakuzu looked down in surprise and then he looked to the side just to see a big timber coming at him from his left side. He avoided it but he failed to notice the second timber that came down behind him. I think it was the alcohol that he had drank last night that made his usual alert senses fail him because he was hit in the back of his head. Kakuzu stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Before he lost conscious he snarled and mumbled some quite very nasty and scary curses towards poor little me.

Shit, what have I gotten myself into? Why the hell did I have to beat the Akatsuki half to death because of a stupid window? They are gonna kill me!! Well, I guess in that case I should just move on and die while filming their humiliation. I'm soooo darn evil! Next victim is Deidara aka Project Green peace!

I pressed the button that had a 6 on it and Deidara's room appeared on the screen. Deidara had throw of his blanket and now he was sleeping in all his boxer-dressed glory! I blushed when I saw him hug his pillow while mumbling something that sounded awfully like my name. Hrmm…well, I don't know if I should go to his bedroom and beat him senseless or if I should just enjoy the show that would follow…I'll enjoy the show! Let's get this show rolling!

"Attention, there is a giant white clay bird, parked on top of a whale. We want the owner to contact Green Peace for further questions. I repeat, a giant white clay bird on top of a whale!" I had been told that Deidara could be very sensitive about his art and that he was very sleepy when he woke up. Therefore the man slowly sat up, still hugging his pillow, with one hell of a morning hairstyle! His blonde hair was standing out on the sides and he looked around his room with tired yet angry eyes.

"_Who the hell said that? Sure I parked the clay bird on the shore but there was no goddamn whale under it the last time I checked,un..." _he mumbled and yawned. My left eye twitched when I saw him go back to sleep again. Oh, no you don't Blondie! I cleared my throat and spoke into the mic again.

"Brat, you're point of art is useless and absolutely wrong! I will destroy you're so called art with my beautiful puppet collection!" _This_ made Deidara sprung out of bed and with an animal like snarl he stomped towards his door.

"_The HELL you will, Sasori-no-danna,un!"_ When he touched the door handle he was hit at the back of his head when a bucket came swinging down from the wardrobe that was standing behind him. Deidara growled and fell to the ground unconscious. Sorry, my friend, but this was necessary. On with the pranking! Next victim is Pein aka Project Revenge!

Since Konan had mysteriously decided to not share bedroom with Pein as long as they where here on Tengokushima, I figured that the poor leader of the organisation surely must be quite lonely. Oh, this was the only prank that I will have no regrets for pulling. I pressed the button that had a 1 on it on the remote and on the inter-come system and watched with a devilish smirk that the temporarily defenceless leader was still asleep, all alone on the two-seized bed. Fufufufufu…Let's start shall we not?

Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely

Pein's eyes burst opened but when he was about to sit up he face-slammed into one frying pan that I had tied up. I had to fight back my laughter when Pein let out a stream of curses and clutched his now red nose. He got up from his bed with snarl and was about to stomp over to the bedroom door when he found himself stuck in the sticky syrup I had covered his entire floor with. He felled forward and by doing so he triggered the second trap. A big thick cloud with white feathers fell from the roof as the bucket that had held them tipped over. Pein was now locking like a giant white feather ball. I saw that his whole body was twitching.

"_HAAAAYYY-LIIIIIIN!!!" _He screamed with a voice that was filled with anger. Even though I was scared as hell I couldn't help but laugh evilly at his poor attempts to get loose. Well, have fun leader deary, but I'm off!

That was victim number 7, only 3 more to go! Next victim was Konan aka Project Shake that ass! I pressed the button with a 7 on it and saw Konan's elegant room come up on the screen. Konan was soundly asleep surrounded by some of her origami sculptures. I felt a pang of guilt spread in my chest. I would have to make Konan angry on Pein so that she could keep him busy meaning I could at least get away from one members rage. I grabbed the little band recorder and cheeked so that the tape that was in it was played back.

You see, one time when the Akatsuki had had one of their drinking contest Pein had been quite wasted and he had then climbed up on the living room table at the hide-out and started to sing a rather suggestive song. Being the devil I was I had record his whole performance in case I needed to black-mail him. This was a perfect opportunity to use this little sweet black-mail in order to piss Konan off. I put the recorder in front of the mic and then I pressed the Play-button. At first all you could hear was drunken cheering coming from the other members but then Pein's, obviously, drunk voice could be heard over the others.

Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Ohh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me

Konan flew up from bed and looked around furiously with a flushed face. I smiled in sympathy when the obviously furious and confused woman got up from bed and was about to stomp over to the door when the air-conditioner went on and sprayed her face with sleeping powder. Konan blinked in confusion and then she slowly fell to the ground, asleep. I let out a heavy sigh and shook my head slowly to the side. I didn't know if Konan had bought it but hopefully I had been able to piss her off just enough. Well, I still had two more to go and it was time for the next victim…Itachi aka Project Surprise!

The number to his room was 8 and when I had pressed the buttons I saw to my horror that Itachi was already up _and _that he had destroyed the trap that I had planted in his room. Shit, what the hell am I supposed to do now?! I growled in anger and frustration and looked out through my window and was about to bang my head in the window when I suddenly spotted three blond women. They were dressed in small bikinis and they kept throwing yearning stares in the mansion's direction. That was when it suddenly hit me…Those three were members of the infamous Uchiha Itachi's fanclub and they were surely waiting on their "dark prince" to take his daily morning swim in the ocean. I believe their names were Suki, Muki and Kuki. Itachi loathed those three more than anything in the whole world. When an evil idea suddenly hit me I got a devilish smirk on my face. Itachi would hate me to death for doing this but he had given me no choice. Project Surprise had no changed into Project Fan girls!

I rushed out through the door in my room that lead out to the beach and ran towards the now glaring girls. They looked at me like I was something the cat had dragged in when I reached them but I hadn't the time to act all bitchy now. My life was at stake here, people!

"Um…Hey, I guess you don't know who I am but-"

"Of course we know you. You're the lousy brunette that are full of herself and thinks that you can win Prince Itachi's heart with you slutty methods." One of the women, Kuki, said with a voice that dripped with venom. My left eye twitched dangerously and it took all my will power to not scratch the woman's eyes out. Focus on the mission, Honda. FOCUS! I forced myself to smile at the blonds.

"What would you three lovely ladies say if I could arrange a private meeting with "Prince" Itachi right now?" I asked them with an innocent voice and saw to my satisfaction how my worlds light a fire in their eyes.

"Are you saying you can fix so that we can be alone with Prince Itachi?" said Muki, her voice a mere whisper. I suddenly felt a pang of anger fill my chest but after taking three very deep breaths I slowly nodded my head. The three women squealed and I waved at them to follow me.

We entered the mansion through my door and before we went to Itachi's room I grabbed the mic and a little mini-screen so that I could keep an eye on Itachi. Pretty please forgive me Itachi but I'm afraid that this is necessary. I saw to my utter horror that Itachi had no shirt on him…Good God, Suki, Muki and Kuki are gonna rip him apart! When we arrived outside Itachi's door the three women were so excited that I feared that they would pee in their pants, I mean bikini-underwears. Well, here goes nothing, I guess…

I cleared my throat and saw through the screen that Itachi looked at the speaker with suspicious eyes.

"Ladies and…well, Ladies, I herby give you the one and the only…Priiiiiiiiince IIIIItachiiiiii!" I said through the mic and saw how Itachi raised an eyebrow in confusion. I locked the door open and before I opened it I let out a sigh and then yelled in the mic.

"UNLEASH THE FANGIRLS!!" With that I opened the door and the three women rushed in and I quickly closed and locked the door behind them. After a moments hesitation I glanced at the little screen and let out a surprised sound when I saw that Itachi was sitting on top of his wardrobe while trying to fight back the three screaming and squealing fangirls. I saw that the three of them had big hearts shining in their eyes and on top of that they were bleeding from their noses. Before I left the area to go back to my room I could hear Itachi's curses.

"_HAY-LIN, I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!" _He screamed through the screen. I sweat dropped when I saw that Muki had managed to grab his ankle and that she and the two others were trying to pull him down from the wardrobe. Poor, poor Itachi…May the Lord be with him. I have only one more to go and that is Hidan. Time to start the final step, Project Sunrise!

I walked back to my room and sat down on my bed and pressed two buttons, the one that had a 1 and the one that had a 0, meaning that Hidan had room number 10. I had to fight back a nosebleed when I saw that Hidan was still asleep but he was shirtless, meaning he gave me a quite good view of that sweeeeet six-pack he had. Sweet Lord, I'm turning into a pervert!

In order to clear my head I shook my head vigorously and tried to focus on my mission. Hidan shifted in his sleep and I send a silent pray to the Lord that he would protect me when I woke up the most foulmouthed person you could meet in the whole world. Oh well, time to get this show rolling for the last time. I cleared my throat and then spoke up with a soft voice.

"Hidan? Hiiiii~dan? Waky, waky, it's time to rise and shine." I waited for him to at least react but when he didn't my left eye started to twitch in irritation. What kind of guy wouldn't even bother to perk an eye open when the women he loved spoke to him with such a sweet mushy voice like I just had?! Okay, that's it! Time to bring in the heavy artillery! Project Sunrise have now transformed into Project Jashin-sama! I in hailed deeply and then I spoke with a booming voice.

"HIDAN! THIS IS YOU'RE LORD, JASHIN-SAMA, SPEAKING! GET YOU'RE FAT ASS UP FROM THAT FUCKING BED AND START GIVING ME SOME HOLY AS HELL SACRIFICES!!" I don't know why I haven't thought about using Jashin-sama as an wake-up call earlier but hell, did this stuff work effectively or what!? Hidan became so surprised that he actually flew so high up in the air, at least three meters, and body/face slammed into the roof with a nasty cracking sound before he fell back and landed on the hard floor.

I winced when I heard the stream of curses he let out and by the fact that he was saying them against poor ole'me.

"_Hay-Lin, I will use YOU as a fucking sacrifice as soon as I get up from this fucking floor. I swear to the REAL Jashin-sama that I will take fu__cking revenge for fucking misusing my fucking God's, holy as hell, name!" _Since every single member now had some kind of revenge they wanted to pull on me I decided it was time for the last step in the plan. I pressed the yellow button on the inter-come system and a big green button on the remote and all the members room came up on the screen.

I shivered when I saw that Itachi had killed the three fan-girls and that the others had woken up from their temporarily sleep or managed to break free from the trap they had been caught up in and that they all now was trying to get out from their rooms. May the Lord be with me now! I cleared my throat in order to avoid that my voice would come out as a mere whisper. I actually managed to sound rather cheerful when I spoke in the mic for the last time this morning.

"Gooooood morning everyone! Hope you had a good night's sleep and that you appreciate this innocent housekeeper's little attempt to make you wake up to a world full of surprises!" I heard how all of the members (even Tobi!) cursed at me and I felt how sweat started to break out on my forehead.

"Hrmm…apparently you didn't enjoy this as much as I did but I have the privilege to tell you that I have recorded every single one of you so that we can look back at this joyful event with a smile on our faces!" The reply I got from the members was a bunch of cracking sounds when they kicked out their doors and stomped outside. I nervously watched when they all gathered in the corridor and in union they glanced at each other and smirked manically. They then stomped off in the direction of my room and I quickly got up from my bed when I saw in the screen that they were now standing right outside my door.

I was just about to flee through the outdoor when someone suddenly kicked in my door. I jumped when the door collided with the wall beside me and I gulped when I felt the murderous aura's that was coming from the place where the door had been just a couple of seconds ago. Pein took a step inside and narrowed his eyes dangerously when he spotted the inter-come system along with the screen and the mic. If this situation hadn't been scary as hell I would have laughed when I saw that Pein was still covered in chicken feathers. I laughed nervously when I saw that Tobi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara had nasty dints on their heads. Itachi had scratches in his face and on his chest, probably from his past fangirls nails. Konan was glaring at Pein but I guess she had figure out who it was that awoke her so she didn't look to be that happy with me either. Zetsu looked like he was about to jump and eat me at the spot and Hidan had even brought his scythe! I took a step backwards when Pein cracked his knuckles. I then scratched the back of my head while laughing nervously.

"Ehaha…um…Ops?!" I said hesitantly and flinched when I saw that they all now had wicked smirks on their faces. Shit, they are after all S-rank criminals…I reeeeeally hope that I will be able to make it to the living room before they caught me…

"Um…you guys are quite mad at me, aren't you?" I asked them. Konan titled her head to the side and smiled sweetly at me. THAT made me scared shitless!

"Mad…My dear Hay-Lin…I think MAD is a rather weak way to describe it." she said in a low and dark voice. I took another step backwards when Kakuzu cracked his knuckles too.

"I think I will run now." I said.

"I think that would be a great idea." replied Pein and then the chase was on.

I quickly spun around and ran as fast as I could out from the mansion with the Akatsuki hot on my tail. They were throwing all kinds of weapons after me and even if the situation was dangerous I couldn't help to laugh with my hearts content. Sure, when they caught me they would torture me before they killed me but somehow this situation made me feel more alive than I had ever felt before……I must have lost my common sense back at the hide-out. I glanced back and saw to my horror that Hidan and Tobi was closing in on me. I quickly ducked when Hidan's scythe came swishing through the air and was centimetres from chopping my head off. Sweet Lord, they ARE really mad at me after all!! They're trying to bloody fucking kill me!!

"_What would you expect, Honda?! They are S-rank criminals! They live for killing!! Now run as hell before Kisame chop one of your legs off!" _I glanced back and had to jump high up in the air when Samehada threatened to remove one of my limbs.

Hmmm…this IS quite bad and if I don't do something I will surely die…I need to use THAT in order to get away. While trying to avoid the clay bombs that Deidara was throwing after me I managed to gather my concentration and before I was caught by one off Kakuzu's hands that were attached at those black stitches, I felt how my legs started to run on their own. I used all my energy and almost laughed out loud when I glanced over my shoulders and saw the members surprised faces as I sprinted away from them, only leaving a trail off sand and dust after me.

You see I had explored a new technique, I had name it Wind-sprint (not such a fancy name but my ability to come up with cool names is not that great). The Wind-sprint meant that I gathered the wind in my legs, giving them the ability to run as fast as the wind. I loved the smooth feeling of the wind as I ran as fast as I could. Sadly, there was one member that was just as fast.

"LIIIIIN-CHAAAAN!!! TOBI WANTS TO KNOW WHY YOU TRICKED POOR TOBI!!" I sweat dropped and glanced backwards when I saw that Tobi was closing in on me and that a large dust cloud was behind him. I quickly glanced at my left side and saw to my horror that the mansion was slowly disappearing. Shit, I had actually managed to run at the end of the beach! Meaning I had to run back as quickly as possible! I hit the breaks and managed to stop before I quickly spun around and started to run back. I passed a surprised Tobi and ran right into the dust cloud. I prayed a silent pray that I would not run into a trap and when I got out from the dust cloud I almost dropped my jaw.

Standing before me was four black monsters wearing something that looked like ANBU masks. Kakuzu was calmly standing beside them and when he spotted me Kakuzu did a couple of handsigns and before I could prepare myself I saw that one of the monsters with a red mask opened its mouth.

"Katon, Zukokku!" he yelled and I saw to my great surprise that big flames was suddenly appearing out from the monsters mouth and heading towards me. I stopped and stared in horror and awe when the massive waves of flames were slowly towering above me. Shit, I'm going to get fried if I don't do something!!

"_Dire__ct the flames! Make them disappear into the depth of the sea!" _I blinked in confusion before I finally understood what I needed to do. I took a fighting stance and in hailed deeply. Let's see what this so called Fate-changer is capable off!

* * *

**Akatsuki POV**

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes when he saw that Hay-Lin wasn't going to dodge his attack like he had expected her to do. Shit, what would he do now?! Kakuzu clenched his fist in despair. Why did he always have to loose his temper that easily and kill someone? He heard quick steps behind him and saw that the others had caught up. Konan gasped when she spotted the flames and Hay-Lin.

"Are you out of you're mind?! There is no way she will be able to dodge that now!!" she yelled at Kakuzu. The others watched with horrified faces as the flames surrounded the woman and how she then disappeared in them. Kakazu felt a fist connect with his jaw and he stumbled backwards only to see the furious face of Hidan.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE, YOU FIRE-SPITTING BASTARD?!" Hidan screamed at the top of his lungs as he grabbed Kakuzu roughly by his collar. Kakuzu seemed shocked but then he raised an eyebrow in confusion and let out a chuckle. That earned him a punch from Deidara.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY, UN?!" he asked the masked man with a face twisted in fury.

"I think it's wise if we look the other way or else we will miss Hay-Lin's little show." Kakuzu said calmly and relished himself from a now confused Hidan.

The others averted their burning gazes from Kakuzu and looked at the place were Hay-Lin had been standing. Their eyes widen when they saw the waves with flames that Kakuzu had sent at her was being directed down in the sea in the form of a giant burning tornado. The flames was being controlled by something and Kakuzu smiled in relive beneath his mask when he spotted Hay-Lin, who were standing unharmed in the middle of the flames while making some kind of movements with her hands and body. She had a look of determination in her face and when she spotted the others gapping forms she just smiled sweetly at them before she made the rest of the flames disappear down in the depths of the blue ocean.

"W-What was that?" asked Tobi and stared at the woman who was now kneeling and obviously panting in exhaustion.

"The powers of a Fate-changer." muttered Itachi and started to walk towards the exhausted woman. The others followed him shortly afterwards.

* * *

**Hay-Lin POV **

Damn…I say it again, DAMN!! What the hell was that feeling? When I had managed to get control over the flames I had felt so alive and so…so…powerful. Like I could do anything I wanted without having no one that could stop me. The feeling was frightening and I really didn't want to feel like that ever again. I glanced over my shoulder tiredly and stiffened when I saw that the member's was calmly walking towards me. I guess I need to think about this another time, right now I needed to get the hell out of here! I tried to stand up and after a couple of wobbly attempts I succeeded. I glanced at the mansion and saw to my great relive that I was close. I quickly glanced back at the others and knew that they know what I was about to do. I gave them a quick teasing smile and ran as fast as I could towards the mansion.

"Not too shabby." I heard Itachi say before I created a big distance between us.

I managed to get unharmed back to the outside of the living room but my energy levels were at their last resort. I walked shakily over to the place where the window were but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw to my horror that the beautiful ice-window that I had created was long gone…It had melted into a pool of god damn water! Shit and mother fucking hell, how will I explain this!? Had all my hard work been for nothing!? When I heard the quick and almost soundless footsteps of the others I felt like crying. What will I do now?! I'm too damn tired to defend myself- I wouldn't stand a chance in any normal situation anyway but still- and I had no idea what to do next or how to explain why I had pulled those cruel pranks on them. Life can truly sucks sometimes!!

I turned around stiffly and managed to smile shakily at them all when they stopped a couple of meters in front of me. All of them looked as emotionless as ever and I sighed in defeat.

"I guess it's over now, huh?" When none of them replied I lowered my gaze and turned around only to come face to face with a chicken…oh wait, it was just Pein…………………I'M GONNA DIIIIIE!!!

"S-Sir Leader! W-What a-a p-pleasant s-surprise." I said in a shaky and small voice when the almighty leader towered like a dark cloud above me. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his eyes were dangerously narrowed. I shrank when I heard him crack his knuckles.

"Um…I-I guess a s-simple "I'm sorry" w-won't be enough t-this time, r-right?" I asked him while shuttering like Hinata. Pein got an evil smirk on his face and lowered his head so that he was looking straight into my eyes, which was by the way scary as hell!

"You've done it this time, housekeeper. I will send you straight to hell were you belong." He said in a dark voice and grabbed me roughly by my neck. I let out choking sound when my feet no longer could touch the ground and grabbed his arm in order to break free. This is it…This is the end of the brave yet so damn foolish Hay-Lin Honda. Yuuki-no-baachan and Fuido-san, I will soon accompany you in heaven so just wait for me, okay?

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for embracing death when I felt Pein's grip tightened. You can just imagine my surprise when he suddenly relished me and I hit the ground, rather painfully I might add. I opened my eyes and looked up in surprise. Pein looked still quite pissed off but he was seemed to have softened up a bit. I titled my head in confusion and my eyes widen in chock when he suddenly smacked me over my head like Deidara used to do with Tobi. What the hell did just happen? Was that it?!

"Um…aren't you going to kill me?" I asked him hesitantly. Pein gave me a fierce glare.

"Do you want me to?" he asked me with a cold tone that almost made me have a heart-attack out off cheer horror. I vigorously shook my head in reply and heard how Pein sighed.

"As much as I want too you have proven yourself to be rather full of surprises when it comes to strength. I can't kill you until I have decided if you're worthy of becoming a member of the Akatsuki or not." He simply said. I felt how my brain dropped dead and I let my jaw hit the ground.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!? ME AS AN MEMBER OF THE AKATSUKI?!?! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" I stood up abruptly from my spot and stared at Pein with wide and shocked eyes. Pein shivered in despair by the mere thought of me becoming a full member of his organisation but then he shook his head, meaning he wasn't lying. I shut my mouth closed and just stood there stiff as a statue. Then I turned around like a robot and stared doubtfully at the others who just smirked back at me.

"It's true Hay-Lin and even if you do lack any kind of chakra you will become a great ninja with a little training with you're element powers." Said Konan and smiled kindly at me. I blinked a couple of times and then my face broke out in a wide grin.

"You mean it? Am I really gonna be a member?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing. When Konan along with some of the others nodded I let out a squeal and preformed some thing that would have looked like a victory dance.

You might be confused why I was so happy by the fact of becoming a member of a loathed S-rank criminal organisation and it's kinda hard to explain. I guess the only reply I can give you is that I'm happy to know that I'll finally be able to feel like I fully belonged here with them. Even if they were scary as hell sometimes and threatened to kill you at least three times a day, they kinda grow onto you. My happiness however was short lived when Pein then suddenly grabbed my arm and looked at me with an evil smirk plastered onto his face.

"Only because you maybe will become a member and that we no longer can kill you when we want doesn't mean that you're little pranks this morning will pass away unpunished." He said with a happy tone in his voice that I reeeeeeally didn't like. Konan walked over to us and smiled sweetly at me and almost scared the crap outta me.

"I think I have just the perfect punishment for our new member here. I say that all of us will have her as an personal slave for one day this week. We can order her to do as we want, to a certain limit." Konan was now smirking rather evilly and I gulped when I heard the others mumbling approvingly.

"If course she will clean up all the mess she has caused _and_ of course she will pay for the broken window by taking a part-time job on the island so that she can earn some money." Said Kakuzu and I gave him a horrified stare. Me?! As a part-timer?! OUT OF THE QUESTION!! Although it was I who broke the window………Damn it! I growled in understatement and my left eye twitched when I saw Kakuzu's contented face. Then suddenly I was yanked out from Pein's grip and by force I was dragged by Konan inside.

"We will decide which one of us that will start having her as an slave but first before she start cleaning I will make sure she will understand the consequences when it comes to pranking me like that…Hay-Lin will be busy this morning with watching a rather…_amusing_ movie that I have." My eyes widen in horror and I let out a gasp. I turned to Konan and stared at her in bewilderment.

"No……not THAT!!" The last part came out as a high pitched shrike and I desperately tried to break free from Konan but to no avail. I was too weak and Konan was way too strong.

"Oh yes! THAT will teach you not to mess with this woman!" Konan chuckled evilly as she dragged me inside. I think I would have preferred death instead of this! Why hadn't I staid in bed this morning?! Sweet Jesus, have mercy on my poor soul! I will certainly turn crazy after this truly unfair punishment! Life can really, truly, definitely suck sometimes!!!

* * *

**Akatsuki's POV**

The men sweat dropped when they heard Hay-Lin's desperate scream for help as Konan dragged her, through the broken window inside the mansion. Sasori turned to Pein and raised and eyebrow when he saw his leader shiver in fear.

"Um, Leader-sama? What is Konan going to do with Hay-Lin?" he asked Pein. The others watched the Leader with interest as the man took a deep breath and shook his head.

"She will most likely tie Hay-Lin to a chair and force her to watch that crappy and scary as hell chick-flick that Konan bought when she was a teen-ager." Pein mumbled and actually felt a little bit of sympathy towards the poor "soon to be" member. The others didn't quite get what their Leader was trying to say since watching a chick-flick might be boring and annoying as hell to watch if you were a male but since Hay-Lin was a woman shouldn't she enjoy them?

"What so damn scary about that fucking shit movie? Seriously, every chick loves some crappy romantic shit movie, right?" asked Hidan with a tint of annoyance in his voice. Pein looked at the jashinist and suddenly all of them could hear a bloody scream along with cries for mercy coming from the direction of Konan's room. That had sounded like Hay-Lin! Hidan, Itachi and Deidara was about to rush to her aid when Pein stopped them with a glare.

"Don't interfere or you will just be petrified in horror by what you will see." He said and closed his eyes when another scream filled the air.

"What in the world is she watching?" asked Kisame and raised an eyebrow when he heard Hay-Lin loudly pray to her God to save her. Pein turned his head and the members looked at him confused when they saw his deadly serious expression.

"Desperate Housewives." He said and shivered in horror. The members stood still for a moment but then their jaws dropped and a shiver ran down their spins at the mere thought about what Hay-Lin most likely was witnessing right now.

Another scream was heard along with streams of very foul curses. The men knew that whoever watched Desperate housewives would surely be mental unstable for the rest of her/his life afterwards. It was a punishment that even the lowest and most dangerous criminal didn't deserve. Konan sure was a she-devil when she was angry.

Then Hidan took a determinant step forward and walked in the direction of Konan's room. Tobi cried out his name in a desperate attempt to stop his sempai from meeting his doom.

"No Hidan-sempai! You will not survive if you go alone!" he said and started to sob against Deidara's shoulder, who smacked Tobi over his head. Hidan turned and smiled shakily at his comrades.

"Don't worry. I'm a fucking immortal so I'll be fine." He replied but growled when Deidara and Itachi stepped forward.

"We'll go with you,un" Deidara said with a serious face and Itachi nodded to confirm his point. Hidan was about to object but he then thought that having back-up for this suicide/rescue mission was not such a bad idea after all. He nodded and turned around to look at the dark corridor that leads to Konan's room. Another scream was heard along with Konan's evil chuckle. Hidan turned and looked at his companions.

"Ready?" he asked and took his three-bladed scythe between his fingers and let it spin around. Itachi activated his Sharingan and nodded with a serious face. Deidara smirked and looked down at his hands that were currently moulding some explosion clay.

"Ready,un!" he said. In union the three men glanced at each other before they stepped over the remains of the ice-window and headed down the corridor. The other watched their partners/companions/friends (?) walk to a certain battle to the death. Tobi's sobs could be heard for a time but then the members shivered when a scream that sounded like it hade came from a dying animal filled the air. Tobi clenched his fists and stars started to shine around his head.

"So beautiful! Hidan-sempai, Deidara-sempai and Itachi-sempai sacrificed themselves in order to save Lin-chan! Such bravery, such heroines and all that for the woman they love! Tobi will remember his sempais and Tobi will miss them dearly." A big river of tears was running out from the eye-hole in his mask as he spoke. The others sweatdropped but when they heard an explosion along with the desperate cries for help from Hay-Lin, they glanced at each other.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Kisame asked Kakuzu. Kakuzu just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. All I know is that you should never underestimate the power of Desperate Housewives." He said and the remaining member's nodded in understatement.

"May Kami, or in Hidan's case, Jashin-sama be with them!" said Sasori and the others mumbled in agreement as another loud explosion was heard from the direction of Konan's room.

* * *

ME: Never ever underestimate the power of Desperate Housewives! Anyway, hope this chapter brought many happy laughter's or at least a smile on you're face ^-^ I'm sorry for the late up-dates but school is reeeeeally a bitch right now T-T. Well, you would make my day worth living if you would be so kind and give me you're **REVIEW!!!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: Fries or a kick in the ass? **


	30. Fries or a kick in the ass?

Hey all fellow readers/authors! I hope I haven't made you mad for waiting so long on this up-date. If I have then I deeply apologize and beg for mercy so that you hopefully spare my life. Anyway, as you all hopefully remember Hay-Lin has to get a part-time job since she "accidently" smashed the big and expensive window in the living room. This chapter is dedicated to Hay-Lin's one hell of a struggle to get her new job done. Will she survive or will she die in the process out of cheer humiliation and exhaustion?

Oh yeah, about the poll and the one-shot! I've decided to keep it open a liiiiittle longer since it starting to get quite interesting. So after you've read this chapter please vote on my profile! The result so far is:

**Hidan: 5**

**Pein: 3**

**Deidara: 2**

**Zetsu, Sasori, Tobi and Kakashi: 1**

**Others: 0 **

Well, with all this said there is only one thing left to do……READ FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! **ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Fries or a kick in the ass?**

"Welcome to Piggy Wiggly, the best fast food restaurant on Tengokushima! May I take you're order?" I gave my new customer the biggest and most dazzling smile that I could muster, but after smiling non stop for 7 hours my best smile at the moment was also the worst. The happy teenaged couple was to busy with staring deeply at each other so they didn't notice that they were next in the line or my horrible smile. My left eye started to twitch dangerously but I managed to keep myself smiling.

This was only my fifth day at Piggy Wiggly and I had already being forced to fight back the urge to strangle my customers one at the time. Man, why couldn't people pay more attention or at least decide what they wanted to eat before they got to the order-section?!

Piggy Wiggly WAS actually the best fast food restaurant on Tengokushima and I had been reeeeal lucky to get a job here rather quickly. It had taken me five sleepless days and nights before I managed to get this job. I think I've asked every single food-store, restaurant, shop on the whole fucking island and no one was willing to give me a job. "Too little experience" or "She's scaring away the customers with her glares" was few of the countless arguments that they used when I applied for a job and they declined. Okay, I'll admit that I'm not so good at serving others since I have been doing that (unwillingly in the Akatsuki's case) for the last 2 years! I had almost given up when Kakuzu, who feared that he might not get the money for the window, had decided to help me and one day we had stomped off to Piggy Wiggly together. At first I had been against applying here when I had spotted the enormous pink smiling pig at the front of a red big cow-house but after being given a death glare from Kakuzu I had give in. I had first believed that Kakuzu intended to make me work at a farm with milking cows and stuff but I was proved wrong (thankfully!)

It was a fast food restaurant and one of the biggest fast food restaurants that I had ever seen! Reminded me like McDonalds at home and since I had worked at MacDonalds when I was a teenager, I thought that this might not be so bad after all. Kakuzu must have known the owner or something because when the cashier spotted him, she nearly fainted and rushed to get her boss immediately. After a while a chubby little man that were wearing glasses and dressed in shorts and something that looked awfully like a Hawaii-shirt came and bowed deeply in front of Kakuzu while shuttering stuff like 'It's an great honour, Kakuzu-sama'. Kakusu had actually looked like he enjoyed the fact that someone showed his some deep and serious respect. After a while though he had just dragged the man and me inside the man's office and closed the door. After a while I started to understand why Kakuzu was so highly respected by the boss…Kakuzu was the fonder of Piggy Wiggly!!

I think my jaw made a crack in the floor when I dropped it and my eyes had grown to the seize of plates when I had found out the fact that Kakuzu was the one that had founded a place called Piggy Wiggly, who was located in a cow-house and had a 20 meter tall smiling pink pig standing outside! Well, who would have known? Anyway, Kakuzu told, or he rather threatened, the poor little man that if he didn't gave me a job then he would regret it for the rest of his pathetic and insignificant life……I got the job and started working the same day.

It was really fun working here but the worst part was that I had to wear the stupid working-uniform. I was dressed in a orange miniskirt and a sleeveless white blouse and to make my life worse, I had to wear a cap that had (according to the others that worked here) cute little pink piggy ears sticking out from it along with a pink snout at the front and of course two "adorable" small black eyes to make the cap look more living and finally there was a pink curly tail at the back of the cap. Yep, I wore a pink pig on my head…If you laugh now I'll swear I'll kick you're laughing asses 'til next Sunday!

After my first day here I had dragged myself back to the mansion after working none stop for 9 hours only to be laughed at by the others. I didn't even know that Sasori, who in normal cases just content himself with smirking, could laugh to a point were he kneels at the ground and bangs his hand against the floor. Thankfully Itachi, Hidan, Deidara hadn't laugh…In fact they hadn't said anything since the day when they had rescued me from Konan. They had managed to free me from the chair Konan had tied me too and lead me to safety but after that, they had made the fatal mistake and glanced at the screen and seen one scene of Desperate Housewives.

They hadn't been themselves after that but Deidara managed to blow up the TV and the DVD before they became too traumatized. Konan had cried herself to sleep that night…Well, anyway, let's get back to me and my lovey-dovey customers, shall we not?

"Excuse me,sir, but may I take you're order?" I asked, this time in a higher tone. THIS time the guy at least heard me and he turned his head and cleared his throat, a blush visible on his cheeks.

"Um…yes, I want a Big Piggy meal with coke and…what do you want, cup-cake?" the guy turned and gave his girlfriend a goofy smile that made her blush and giggle.

"I'll take the Happy Piggy meal with orange juice, please." She said. I pressed in their order on the cash register and Abra Kadabra, it opened and I could accept their money before I went to get their order.

I grabbed one little hamburger and one bigger and put it on a tray. Then I poured up one juice and one coke while I grabbed the fries that the girl who worked behind the fryers handed me. When everything was done I gave the couple a beaming smile and thanked them for eating at Piggy Wiggly. When they walked away I managed to steal a glance at the clock and almost cried in relief when I saw that my shift was at its end. As if the Lord himself had heard me, Kamiki, my replacement for today, walked over to me and thanked me for a good job. Kamiki was one of the many persons that worked at this place and she was one of the few persons that I liked working with. You see, when I started working here I had found out that a person that I wasn't exactly fond off was also working here…

"Hey babe, what's up?" I groaned when I heard the sweeeet mushy voice talking into my left ear. With an animal-like snarl I turned around and gave the person behind me one hell of a death glare.

"I believed I told you to stop calling me by names, Hatsu-san." I sternly said and narrowed my eyes at the now smirking man in front of me.

Do you remember Hatsu? He was one of the guys that I and Konan had beaten in beach volleyball when we spend the day at the beach. Hatsu was also the drunk lunatic that tried to kiss me when me and the gang partied at the bar Serenity House. Ring any bells? Hopefully you do remember him but if you don't I will describe him with one sentence…HIS A FUCKING MORON!!

Hatsu let out a chuckle and pushed some of his long brown hair behind his left ear. His hazel brown eyes eyed me with interest and great amusement and his bronze coloured skin was covered by a white sleeveless shirt and on top of everything he wore orange surfing-shorts, the male employers uniform if you wonder. I'll admit that Hatsu was quite good looking and since he obviously hadn't shaved for some time his face was covered with a small bristly beard. Any ordinary woman's dream……lucky for me I'm far from normal in this world!

"What do you want?" I asked him in a cold tone and watched with suspicious eyes as Hatsu raised his hands in front of himself as protection.

"Easy there Tiger. I just wanted to talk with you since you're shift is over. Is that so wrong?" he asked me and gave me a sweet innocent smile. Well, duh! Of course it's wrong!! He tried to kiss me and that's unforgivable!! (Then again I WAS kissed by Deidara short afterwards…) Okay, I guess I can give him three minuets of my precious time, even if this mean I have to run back to the mansion in order to make dinner for the members in time.

"What do you want to talk about then?" I asked him and couldn't help to sound slight annoyed. Hatsu seemed to brighten up and he quickly started to talk.

"I was just wondering if you were thinking on going on the office party tomorrow?" he asked me. I felt like I wanted to smack myself in the head hard. I had totally forgotten about the office party tomorrow evening! I actually really wanted to go but the question was if the devil aka Pein, the asshole, would allow me to go…

"..Um…I'm not quite sure. I'll need to think about it." I replied and turned around to walk away but suddenly I felt how someone grabbed my hand and I turned to look over my shoulder. Hatsu was looking sternly at me and I almost shrink when I saw the determination in his eyes.

"Please come! It is going to be Karaoke, tons of all kinds of delicious food and on top of everything the rock band Tengo Angels will come and play. It's going to be the party of the year!" he said and watched my blank face with great interest.

"……" Well, he already convinced me on the food part but Tengo Angels was actually reeeeally good…Oh, what the heck!

"Fine, I'll go on the office party." I said and actually smiled widely at Hatsu when he beamed at me.

"Great, then I'll see you tomorrow at work and tomorrow evening." He said and let go of my hand. I was just about to walk out through the entrance while I was thinking about how the hell I would be able to convince Pein to let me off my duties for one night, when Hatsu's voice suddenly rang through my ears.

"IT'S A DATE THEN!" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my head to glare at the now smirking man.

"IN YOU'RE WILDEST DREAM!"

* * *

Pein and the others stared at me while I was begging Pein to let me off the chores for just one evening so that I could go on the office party and so on…

"And then there will be tons of delicious food, karaoke and even Tengo Angels will come and play. So pretty please, I need to take a night off tomorrow evening." I inhaled deeply and waited for a replay from the leader but when no one came I started to become nervous.

"Um…Sir?" I asked hesitantly and this time Pein blinked and then he got a blank expression on his face.

"Even if I appreciate the fact that you actually do have some brain to ask you're superior before you act for once I'll find it ridiculous that you ask me if you're allowed to go on a party. I thought you were grown enough to make your own decisions about such things but apparently you're still stupid so you need someone that tells you what to do. If you want to go then go, but you must cook dinner before you head out." he said and returned to eat his food. I felt how my face started to turn red in cheer humiliation. God, I feel stupid! I managed to regain my composure and cleared my throat.

"Thank you." I muttered and walked around the table to sit down between Konan and Tobi and started to munch on my own food while sulking. Tobi, being the saving angel he is, noticed my gloomy face and gave me a look with interest.

"Ne ne Lin-chan?" I grunted in response since I had food in my mouth.

"What's an office party?" he asked me. The others either growled or sighed over Tobi's stupidity but I just swallowed my food and smiled at him.

"It's something that you're work organize for all the employers so they can get to know each other outside work. It's quite fun actually." Tobi seemed to ponder for awhile and then he suddenly lightens up.

"Ne Leader-sama. Why don't we have an office party?" he asked Pein. There was a silence that followed and then Kisames started to roar in laughter along with Deidara and Hidan. The others either chuckled or just shook their heads with a tiny almost invincible smile plastered on their faces. Pein was the only one that didn't seem all that amused by Tobi's suggestion.

"Never!" he just replied and continued to eat his food. Tobi sank back in his chair, sulking over Pein's disapproval and muttering about how things wasn't fair since Tobi also wanted to go on an office party. I felt sorry for him but then an idea suddenly hit me and I grinned widely. I patted Tobi's shoulder to gain his attention.

"You know Tobi, each employees are allowed to bring a date or relative to the party so why don't you come with me tomorrow night?" I asked and saw to my amusement how Tobi stiffened and how he then turned and looked at me. If he hadn't worn his mask then I'll be sure he would have a shocked expression on his face. Unnoticed to me Hidan, Deidara and Itachi were gapping at me and the mask wearing man with wide shocked eyes.

"D-Does this mean Tobi is allowed to go on the office party with Lin-chan?!" Tobi asked me, not believing his luck. I just chuckled.

"Sure, why in the world wouldn't you be allowed to go with me? I could need some good company and since you so badly want to go, then I can't see who would be more perfect." I let out a small laugh when Tobi let out a squeal and glomped me. A flow of tears ran out through the eye hole of his mask as he let out streams of thanks and promises that he would be a good boy tomorrow. Then suddenly he was smacked over his head by no one other than Hidan who was sitting beside him.

"Shut you're fucking annoying mouth up or I'll shove a fucking god damn chair so far up in you're ass that you will be shitting parts of the fucking chair for the rest of you're fucking life!" he snarled and return to eat his food with a murderous aura surrounding him.

What's his problem? Why is he suddenly so damn pissed off? I furrowed my brows as I looked at him and then it suddenly hit me. That's right, he's feelings for me. Could it be that Hidan was mad over the fact that I hadn't invited him instead of Tobi? By the look of Deidara and Itachi they were just as pissed off as Hdani. I almost groaned and felt how a head ache started to build up. Having someone that loves you sure is troublesome! I glanced at the clock and saw that it was quite late and that I needed to go to sleep since I would be working tomorrow morning. Hopefully the others would hurry up so I could start with the dish.

After awhile they were finally finished and after they thanked me for the meal, I got started on the dish. Tobi immediately offered to help me and I happily accepted his help. During the hour we cleaned up after the late dinner Tobi asked me tons of questions about the office party. What should he wear? Would it be cookies there? How should he behave to show the other employees that he was a good boy? The question list could go on for en eternity but we were finished pretty quickly with the dish so I managed to excuse myself for the day before he talked my head off.

While I walked in the direction off my room I was thinking of Hidan. He had been quite mad after I invited Tobi to come with me to the office party and somehow the thought of an angry Hidan made me feel very low. Could there be some way to make him at least look at me without me feeling like I had somehow hurt his feelings? Then we have Deidara and Itachi…Those two was ALSO mad at me…God, men are complicated beings!! I sighed heavily when I arrived at my bedroom door.

I opened my door and stepped in and was about to close it when a foot suddenly came in the door way and stopped it. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and reopened the door, just to come face to face with…

"Hidan?...What brings you here?" I asked and looked at him with curiosity. Hidan scratched the back of his head and looked like he was very uncomfortable with something. I was about to ask him what was bothering him when he all of a sudden grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a gentle embrace. My face turned beat red and my eyes widen when I felt his strong arms wrap around me. I opened my mouth to say something but Hidan stern yet soft voice interrupts me.

"Just shut the fuck up okay?... Let me just fucking hold you like this for awhile." He mumbled and rested his head on top of mine. I was about to ask him if he wasn't be mad at me anymore but I decided that I for once should just shut up.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and smiled slightly when the familiar smell of an After-shave felt my nostrils. I felt secure and damn comfortable, if I may say so, and the sound of Hidan's gentle heartbeats became some kind of a humming lullaby. I felt how I slowly drifted off into dreamland but suddenly Hidan's voice interrupted.

"Hey Hay-Lin?" he muttered. I grunted in reply since I was slowly starting to fall asleep. I heard how Hidan took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Remember the other punishment you got for fucking pranking us?" he asked me and I groaned when I remembered the fact that I had another humiliating thing left to do before I could enjoy the rest of my vacation. Hidan took my groan as a yes and he continued.

"We draw some fucking lots to decide the order for which should have you as a fucking slave first and I came on the first place." Hearing this made me open my eyes and look up at Hidan, who was actually smirking this time. My eyes travelled over his perfect and handsome face before they stopped on his lips.

There it was again! That strange feeling! What was it?! I saw that Hidan's lips formed words and realised that he was talking to me. I blinked and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Hmm? Sorry, I lost focus there for a moment, you were saying?" I asked him and looked away so that Hidan couldn't see my red cheeks. Hidan was quiet for awhile but then he spoke.

"Since I will have you as a fucking slave first I was wondering if you're working at that fucking piss job of yours this Saturday?" he asked me. I furrowed my brows and tried to remember my working schedule.

Hmmmm…he said this Saturday, right? I'm actually quite sure that I'm not working that day. When I told Hidan that I was free his grin widens and I eyed him with suspicious yet curious eyes.

"Then you and I will go out and spend some fucking time together, without those other shit faces. So don't tell ANYONE about this shit, okay?" The last part was spoken in such a stern voice that I realised that Hidan was deadly serious about us being alone for an exchange. I stared wide eyed at him as his words were slowly printed inside my brain.

"_Oh…my…GOD!! We got asked out on a date! We got asked out on a date by a guy who isn't drunk! It's a bloody miracle!!"_

Hey, hold on just a minuet! First of all he didn't say it was a date and secondly I HAVE been asked out before by a sober guy!

"_Name one and don't you even think about mentioning those times Sam asked you out! Those times doesn't count!"_

Damn! Well…um…there was one guy that…No wait, he was just trying to get out from prison…Damn, I guess you have a point! I haven't been asked out before…but Hidan didn't say the "date" word. He just said we're going out but isn't going out and date the same thing?! Gah, this is so damn confusing!!

While I was mentally arguing with myself Hidan watched the many face expressions I made with a raised eyebrow.

"Um Hay-Lin, you okay?" he asked me and I snapped out from my rambling and noticed that Hidan was still embracing me. With red cheeks I lowered my gaze and cursed quietly under my breath for blushing at a time like this.

"Going out on Saturday sounds fun." I mumbled and failed to notice the happy glint that lighten in Hidan's eyes. Before I could regain my rightful face colour, I was once again pressed against a muscled torso and the sound of Hidan's heart filled my ears and started to once again hum me to sleep.

"It's a fucking date then." I heard him mumble as he rested his chin on top of my head and I felt how he pulled his fingers through my hair in a soft manner. I sighed in contempt and nodded tiredly, my eyelids feeling heavier with each heart beat.

"A date it is then." I mumbled before I drifted off into a much needed slumber…

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I noticed two things; One, I was lying in my bed, meaning Hidan must have carried me to it last night. Two……I WAS LATE TO WORK!!

With a high pitched shrike I tossed away the blanket that was lying over me and saw to my great relief that my working clothes was close at hand and within three seconds I was dressed and ready for work. Luckily my cap was lying on the table in my room so I didn't have to look for it. I quickly grabbed it and rushed out through the door only to ram into a person. I glanced up and saw Deidara standing in front of me with a surprised look on his face.

"Um… Good morning,un. I was just about to wake you up, thought almost that you had dropped dead in there,un." he said and smirked at me. I glanced at the wall clock that was hanging in the hall and literary turned to stone in utter horror.

"SHIT! I'M LATE!!" I shrieked and dashed off in the direction of the kitchen, leaving a confused Deidara after me.

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me and when I got to the kitchen I was sweaty, panting plus I froze in place when I spotted Hidan as he tried to turn one quite burn pancake in the frying pan. I blinked and gapped at the scene in front of me. Hidan, an S-rank criminal, was wearing a white apron and was currently cooking…It HAD actually happened one time before but I'll never ever get used to it!

"Stupid fucking thing! Why the hell won't it do as I fucking command it to?!" I heard him whining. A soft smile formed on my lips as I quietly walked closer.

Sadly, Hidan was still, even when he cooked, on the alert. He quickly turned around with a spatula in his hand. I felt the warm and quite nasty smelling spatula press against my throat and then the scene froze. Hidan blinked in surprise when he saw my shocked face and when Konan stepped into the kitchen she froze and eyed the unusual scene with a raised eyebrow. Well, anyone who walk in on a man when he was holding a spatula against a woman's throat like it was some kind of a kurunai would have been…let's say, surprised that two grown ups could actually get into a situation like this. Me and Hidan snapped out of our temporarily daze and quickly backed away from each other.

"Ah shit! My bad." Hidan muttered and turned around. I let out a shaky laugh.

"N-No the fault was all mine. Shouldn't have tried to sneak up on a ninja like that." I said and let out another shaky laugh. I quickly turned around and smiled widely as nothing had happened at Konan.

"Good morning, Konan! Slept well?" I asked her and started to get some other ingredients to make some omelette after Hidan was done with the pancakes. Konan blinked but then she shook her head and gave me wide smile as well.

"Good morning. I've slept just fine, thank you." She said and watched as I handed Hidan some butter so that he could prepare the frying pan for the next pancake. We avoid looking each other in the eyes, afraid that the situation would turn even more awkward than it already was.

Hidan mumbled a low "Thanks" before turning his attention yet again at the pancakes. I started to cut up some bread that I baked yesterday and a dead silence filled the kitchen. The only sound that was heard was the sound from Hidan's pancakes that was poured into the frying pan. Suddenly Konan decided to speak her mind.

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" she asked me with a curios voice. I stiffened and then I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't know. I think I'll just wear a dress or something." I said and put the cut bread in a basket. Konan smiled smugly and titled her head innocently to the side.

"We could use the dressing wardrobe again, you know. You were very pretty that night, don't you agree Hidan?" The atmosphere suddenly turned very awkward as Hidan froze in place and my eyes widen.

There was an very awkward silence that followed and I saw from the corner of my eyes that Hidan's cheeks were slightly pink when he grunted in respond. Konan smiled evilly and stepped closer to him and I could almost see the devil horns that popped out from her head.

"You would like it if Hay-Lin were that pretty again wouldn't you, Hidan-_kun_?" she asked him in a teasing tone. Before Hidan could answer he was interrupted by a very pissed of Leader.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS SHE DONE TO MY FAVOURITE SWEATER?! I'M GONNA KILL HER THIS TIME!!"

I yelped as I heard Pein curse at me as he came closer to the kitchen. Hidan then suddenly reappeared in front of me and before I could ask him what the hell he was doing Mr. Sunshine aka Pein stomped inside the kitchen and looked around with eyes that scream murder. In his hands he held a black sweater that was almost too small to fit a baby. I wanted to smack my forehead for my stupidity. Darn it…I had forgotten to dry his sweater that I laid in hot water yesterday in order to clean it. That was the sweater he got from Konan on their first Christmas as a couple and Pein cherished that sweater like it was made of gold. But now I had destroyed it! Talk about failing getting on his good side today!

"Where is she?!" he snarled and looked back and forth between Konan and Hidan. Hidan glared at Pein with dark eyes as the leader narrowed his eyes as he stared in Hidan's and mine direction.

"Pein, please calm down." Spoke Konan in a soft tone and placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. Pein glanced at Konan and took three deep breaths before he calmed down. Since it felt like the coast was clear I hesitantly glanced at him behind Hidan and smiled shakily.

"G-Good morning, sir. Have you slept well?" I asked him and almost shrink in fear when his anger boiled up again like a volcano.

"YOU!" he hissed and took a threatening step forward.

I took a step back but blinked in surprise when Hidan let out a snarl and took a determinant step towards Pein. I now noticed that Hidan held a kitchen knife in his left hand and for a second I feared that this situation was starting to get too out of hand. Konan must have noticed the danger too, because before any of us could blink, she appeared between Pein and Hidan. She glared at them both with narrowed eyes before she spoke.

"That's enough, both of you! Calm down Hidan and return to making those pancakes." She said to Hidan who glared at Pein at first but then he turned around while muttering all kinds of unpleasant curses and walked over to the pan and quickly turned the pancake. Konan then turned and gave Pein a warm glare. How the hell is she able to switch mood so quickly?!

"You need to control you're temper better. If it's that sweater you're angry about then calm down. I'll buy you a new one. Now, go to the dining room and after breakfast you and I will go to the village to find a new better sweater for you…Nagato." The last part made Pein flinch and before he walked out he gave Konan a look that made me blink and gap at the couple in front of me. The look Pein gave Konan was filled with warmth and…and…yearning? I shudder since watching a lovey-dovey scene between one of you're closest friend and you're hate object wasn't that funny!

When Pein walked out from the kitchen Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Tobi walked in, unknowing about the scene that had taken place between Konan and Pein just a couple of seconds ago. Tobi happily skipped over to me and pulled me into a tight hug that made me let out a choking sound.

"Goooooood morning Lin-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" he happily exclaimed before he was smacked across his head by an annoying looking Deidara.

"How many times do I have to tell you,un? Don't hug her like that!" Deidara then turned and before anyone, especially me, could react he bend forward and gave my cheek a chaste kiss. I blinked in surprise before my face turned red and I gapped at him as I touched the place were his lips had been just seconds ago. The others just rolled their eyes when they felt two murderous auras fill the room and they decided to get out of the battlefield before one of them got hurt in the crossfire. Deidara just smirked and looked awfully proud over himself but then…

TWACK!!

A kitchen knife was hanging in the wall just a couple of millimetres from Deidara's head. Deidara glanced at the knife and then at Hidan who had thrown it. Hidan looked like he was about to kill someone and my left eye twitched when I saw that Deidara's smirk turned wider.

"Aw, jealous are we,un?" he asked mockingly. Hidan let out a snarl.

"Watch it, piss face! Don't make me send you're fucking ugly ass face straight to hell." He growled. Apparently ignoring the heated staring contest that was taking place between the bomber and the jashinist, Itachi walked over to me and nodded a silent "Good morning". I sighed as I watched the other two and returned to save the poor pancakes from being completely turned to ash.

"Busy morning?" Itachi watched me turn a pancake. I let out a small laugh and rolled my eyes.

"You tell me about it! But I guess it's just an ordinary morning in the Akatsuki." The left corner of Itachi's mouth stretched upwards in amusement at the tone of my voice.

Then he just stood quietly by my side and watched me cook some decent breakfast. Suddenly he noticed some flour on my cheek. He took his thumb and gently caressed my cheek to get rid of it. I stiffened and turned me head slowly to look at him. I was about to ask him what he was up to when my voice suddenly disappeared back down in my throat. Itachi was looking straight at me, deep in the eyes and for a moment I felt dazed. Itachi caressed my cheek so gently as if he was afraid that I would break under his touch. I was speechless but then something inside of me made me snap out from my temporarily daze and I quickly averted my gaze. I cleared my throat and tried to fight back all the red that was painting my face.

"I'll have breakfast done soon. Can you please tell those two idiots to knock it off and start to set the table?" I mumbled and saw that Itachi looked somewhat disappointed but after a moment he did what I asked him to do.

Kakuzu decided to make his entry and when he saw me standing in the kitchen making breakfast he raised an eyebrow. I turned my head since I had heard someone walk in and smiled at the temporarily unmasked man. In the background I heard how Hidan let out a stream of curses when Itachi told him to carry all the heavy plates.

"Morning Kakuzu! Breakfast is almost done so just wait a second, kay?" I said and turned to turn on another pancake.

"Good morning to you too Hay-Lin. Why are you here?" he asked me. I furrowed my brows in confusion as I poured down some more pancake-mix in the frying pan.

"What do you mean? I'm always making breakfast." I glanced quickly over my shoulder while watching over the pancake.

"Well, yeah. But it's 10:AM. Shouldn't you be at work?" Kakuzu asked me.

The whole world seemed to freeze as a deadly silence spread through the whole kitchen for the third or fourth time this morning. My three helpers had stopped what they were doing and was now watching my silenced form. Suddenly all four could hear a loud snap and then they had to cover their ears when I let out a high pitched scream. I looked like I've seen a ghost and my face showed nothing more than utter fear as Kakuzu's words slowly was imprinted in my mind.

2 hours…I was 2 hours late……FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"SHIT!! I'M LAAAAAAAAAATE!!" With a speed that could easily overcome a hunting cat's I rushed out from the kitchen and sprinted inside the dining room. Konan looked shocked when I suddenly appeared in front of her and kneeled down.

"Konan, breakfast, help, late, work, 2 HOURS!!" I managed to scream out the last part and grabbed Konan's hand and ignored the confused faces of the rest members.

"I'M COUNTING ON YOU, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" I yelled before I spun around and ran as fast as I could out to the hall. I smashed open the entrance door and rushed out through it, leaving only a dust trail and a bunch of shocked and confused criminals after me, and headed towards the village. Konan was looking at the open door and then she turned to look at the others.

"What was that all about?" she asked Kakuzu who was chuckling.

"She will probably beat the old record in getting late to work." He replied. Everyone was quiet for awhile until Kisame sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose.

"Is something on fire?" he asked and the room turned quiet again.

"THE BREAKFAST!" Konan along with Tobi rushed out to the kitchen in order to save their poorly excuse for a decent meal. As I earlier proclaimed just another ordinary morning for a bunch of S-rank criminals.

* * *

"You rush in here 2 and a half hours late and then you slip on the new cleaned floor and knock a customer over so that he get's his whole order over his clothes. Well, Honda-san what kind of explanation do you have for all this mess?!" The little man pushed his glasses up so they were resting higher up on his nose and gave me a dark glare.

He had been scolding me now for 20 minuets and I could only stand quiet and lower my head in shame as my boss keep talking and talking. Talk about a shitty morning! How the hell will I get out from this mess without being fired?! Oh Lord please have mercy on my poor innocent soul!!

"W-well…I um…I-I overslept and I-I'm really s-sorry for e-everything. I swear I'll make i-it up to you, Kasuro-sama." I said and tried to steady my voice. Even though he was shorter than me he was still quite scary with those damn blue ice cold eyes that thanks to his glasses grew then times bigger.

The man glared at me silently for a couple of minuets before he sighed heavily and shook his head.

"If something like this ever happens again then you're fired, you understand?" he asked me and I nodded my head vigorously, relived that I hadn't get fired.

I really needed to pay of that broken window and if I had calculated everything right then I would be able to pay of everything in four weeks. Pein had told everyone that we're only staying five weeks more, there was apparently an important mission that needed to be taken care of here at Tengokushima before we could head back to the hide-out. What the mission was about he refused to tell when I was present, meaning as long as I wasn't a member I was not allowed to know anything about secret organisations matters…I'm not pissed off because of that, just so you know! I'm just mad that Pein have to yell at me to get the hell out every time they need to have a meeting, even if I WAS a soon to be member!

My boss had walked around his desk and sat down on his chair and grabbed some papers that he started to read. I shifted in place and glanced nervously at him from where I was standing. That's it? Am I free to go back to work? As if he had read my thought, my boss looked up from his papers and eyed me for a while before he got a devilish smirk plastered onto his face.

"Since I need to give you some kind of punishment for being this late I order you to take care of the fryers plus you're going to work three hour extra tomorrow without getting paid. Return to work now and don't waste my time." He said and returned to read his papers.

I, however remained were I was. Being forced to work 3 hours extra without being paid that I could live with but being ordered to take care of the fryers in which we deep-fried the frozen fries in was not, I repeat NOT, something I could live with. Taking care of those machines from hell meant that you had to stand in front of three volcanoes that spurt out boiling oil on you're skin, hair and clothes meaning you would have serious burns after just 20 minuets. Plus you smelled like a walking fries factory when you where done. I need to do something and quick!

"Um Kasuro-sama?" I asked slowly and heard the man grunt, meaning he was listening.

"C-Could you possibly give me something else as a punishment? I could for example take care of the restrooms for the whole day." I said in a hopeful tone and waited for his response. When he let out an evil chuckle I felt how my heart dropped dead like a stone.

"Oh I would think not. Taking care of the fryers is the perfect punishment, don't you think? Now get you're butt out from my office and start working. If I see you doing something else than frying fries then you'll get you're ass kicked out off this restaurant, you understand?" Kasuro looked up and meet my blank face. While silently cursing over my unbelievable misfortune I bowed slightly and walked out from his office. So it was either fries or a kick in the ass, huh?

When I had closed the door behind me I sighed heavily. I DID deserve this punishment since I had been very late, but I couldn't help to feel sorry for myself as I walked to the dressing room to get the big apron you needed to wear when you worked at the fryers.

Some of my colleagues looked up when they saw me step inside and some even started to snicker when they saw that I headed towards the smeary apron and the smeary ugly as hell hat that followed. Mitsuki, one of the few that had worked here on Piggy Wiggly since the grand opening 7 years ago, laughed at my devastated expression.

"Well well, if it isn't the newbie. Look, girls it looks that Hay-Lin-_chan _will take care of the fryers today. Can it be because she _accidently_ walked in here 2 and a half hour late?" Mitsuki said in a mocking tone.

I gritted my teeth as I grabbed the apron and tided it around my waist. I tried not to grimace in disgust when I pressed down the hat on my head. If there was someone that I hated here on Piggy Wiggly it was the old hav Mitsuki and her little gang! The _gang_ consisted off Mitsuki, of course, and three other women. Atashi who had also started working here at the same time as Mitsuki, Misugi who was the youngest of them all, around 27 I believe, and had been quite mad at me when I had got to work as an cashier on my first day here when she had to work behind the fryers for one month before she was permitted to cashier. Finally we had Jakashi who was at first a nice woman but then I accidently dropped a mug with coke on her on my first day and even if I had apologized a dozen of times afterwards, I even offered to switch her shift behind the fryers with mine behind the cash register but the woman refused to talk or be nice to me ever since.

"What's up, Linny? Had a ruff morning?" asked Misugi and tossed her black curly hair over her shoulder and gave me a sweet mocking smile. I turned my head and managed to make the corners of my lips press upwards in a very forced smile and a shocking expression to form onto my face.

"You noticed? Well, I'll be damned! I thought assholes like yourself wouldn't noticed the oblivious." I said in a voice that was filled with shock and surprise. That made Misugi drop her smile and she snarled at me. I contented myself with this and walked out from the dressing room only to walk right into the person that I least wanted to talk to right now.

"Well well. If I hadn't known better I would say that it's destined for us to be together since we keep walking into each other all the time." I looked up and stared at Hatsu who flashed me a flirting smile in return.

"Well, luckily you DO know better!" I muttered and headed towards the busy kitchen were my doom awaited. Isn't life just truly fucking greeeeeat sometimes?!

* * *

"Hay-Lin, I need three medium seized bags with fries along with two large bags with spicy fries as well!" Satoshi, one of the manly cashiers yelled at me from his safe spot behind the cash register. My sweaty face looked up and I waved tiredly to show him I had heard him.

"Three medium and two spicy large is coming right up." I shouted and tried to not burn my hand for the hundredth time as I took up a batch of new fried fries that was ready for action. I then quickly grabbed the paper bags I needed and poured the fries down in each one of them. After working none stop for 4 hours I had started to get the hang of this kind of stuff, only five hours left before I could go home and get ready for the office party. Eureka!

The day had been unusually busy for me. Even thought taking care of the fryers were a job made from hell it was one tiny thing that was great about it…it was usually calm and not so much to do. But today every single person wanted to have fries like they were starving for it. Normally most of the customers would content themselves with just the burger or they would just want the smallest order of fries, but not today.

When the orders were done I walked over to Satoshi and handed him the orders, but just when I was about to walk away from there I overheard Jakashi talk to her new customer.

"Welcome to Piggy Wiggly, the best fast food restaurant on Tengokushima. Today we have an special offer for those who order a medium or large seized bag of fries. Now, may I please take you're order?" she said and smiled warmly at the old man and his wife.

"Well, if it's a special offer then I would like to have two medium seized bags with fries and two Wiggly hamburgers, please." With a big grin Jakashi pressed in their order on the cash register and when she spotted me her smiled turned even wider.

"Well, you heard Hay-Lin-chan! Two medium seized bags with fries and please hurry up." she said in a sweet mocking tone that just wanted me to strangle her right there and then. To my horror I saw that Mitsuki, Misugi and Atashi was saying the same thing to their customers and orders for fries seemed to rain from the sky. With a snarl I turned around and stomped off in the direction of the fryers.

Like hell we have a special offer on fries today! That bitch along with the other bitches was trying to make my life a living hell by making every customer order big seized bags with fries, meaning my job just turned from worse to a living nightmare!! Well, hell will freeze to ice before this Honda gives up! I'll show them what an ex. police officer can do when she is seriously pissed off beyond the pissed off record! Let the war begin, bitches!!

During the next couple of hours I battled a truly unfair battle against four she-devils. They had the upper hand during three hours but on the fourth hour I could smell victory (even though technically all I could smell was the cursed stench of oil and fries). Now when all there was left of my working shift was one hour, I could almost perform a happy dance since there were temporarily no customers in the restaurant. I took this free time to clean the fryers and make sure that when my shift ended I could just go home. My four enemies had fought well, they had almost broken me mentally when the lunch-rush came and I had over 400 orders for medium or large seized bags with fries to take care off. Bless the guy or woman that built these super awesome fryers. I've own them my life!!

I whistled a happy tone while I cleaned the fryers when suddenly a feeling of being watched made me look up and I flinched in surprise when I saw Hatsu standing beside me with a big smirk on his face.

"I'm very impressed, sweetheart. You've managed to beat the she-devils when they're thirsting for blood. Very impressive indeed." He said and titled his head to the side when I got up and glared at him.

"Well, it wasn't that hard. Stop calling me by names and can you please go away so I can do my work?" I said coldly but stiffened when he instead stepped closer to me.

"Why would I go away when you and I are going to the office party together this evening. It will be fun as hell!" I don't know if I liked the look on his face when he said that but after shrugging it of I just huffed and tried to push him out of my way.

"Not even in you're wildest dreams, Hatsu! Go and ask Misugi if you so desperately want a date tonight. I think she has the hots for you so go to her and work you're so called magic on her instead. Then you can leave me alone!" I said in a dark tone and started to clean the second fryer. Suddenly Hatsu grabbed my wrist and with a painful yank he forced me to turn around and look at him. I growled dangerously at him.

"Let go off me, piss face!" I hissed in pain when he twisted my wrist painfully. Okay, this isn't so good!

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Acting all high and mighty when you're nothing other than a spoiled bitch who talks way too much! Watch it or you'll be truly sorry for ever insulting me again!" Hatsu leaned forward and I hissed again when the pain in my wrist decuple.

"Since you refuse to go with me then I guess that you already have someone you're going with. Who's the asshole?" he snarled angrily in my ear. This time I didn't hiss in pain, this time I hissed in anger. How dare that son of a bitch insult one of my closest friends like that!?

"D-Don't you dare insult Tobi!" I said through clenched teeth and my hand turned into a fist as I heard Hatsu chuckle mockingly. God, I hate this bastard and this place for employing assholes like him and the group with she-devils!

"Tobi, huh? Well, it doesn't sound like his bright or handsome. Maybe I should just beat his face in and then we will see just how much you love him." When I heard this something inside me snapped.

With an inhumanly roar I broke free from Hatsu's grip and banged my head against his painfully. When he took a stumbling step backwards I clenched my fist harder and punched him right into his ugly face. Hatsu growled and sat down on the floor while clutching is aching nose. He looked up and gave me a death glare but shrank when he saw that I was surrounded by blue flames. This shit ass has gone too far this time! I'll kill him!!

"Don't you dare…" I growled as I cracked my knuckles menacingly. My eyes narrowed as I recalled the words he had spoken earlier again.

"If you say even one more insulting word about the man I cherish like a brother then you'll be truly sorry! I'll never ever forgive anyone that insults my friends like that! If you do then I'll break every single bone in you're disgusting body! Now, get the hell out off my sight, motherfucker, and if you tell anyone about this then I'll find out and beat you into a bloody pulp!" I didn't need to repeat myself because as soon as I was done Hatsu sprung up from the floor and ran off.

After taking a couple of calming and veeery deep breaths I returned to clean the fryers. I was muttering all kinds of unpleasant curses towards all the perverted and stupid men that existed in this world and why I, off all the people, always ended up meeting these assholes. Well, I gave myself credit for successfully threatened a person to beat the living crap out of him for real for the first time in my whole life and I didn't actually feel any guilt at all. It felt actually quite nice!

I glanced at the clock and saw to my great relief that my shift ended in 10 minuets and I was almost done with cleaning. No customers were in sight and even if they were I would still be able to sneak off as soon as my replacement showed up and speaking of replacement, here she comes!

A skinny yet very cute girl was walking towards me and I gave her a warm smile. The girl put up her blonde shoulder length hair and her dark brown eyes eyed the cleaned fryers with relief.

"Thanks for cleaning the fryers. It's always a pain when you get here and the first thing you need to do is cleaning those lousy machines." She said and sighed heavily. My smile widens and I chuckled. I like this girl already!

"Tell me about it. The name's Hay-Lin by the way. Hay-Lin Honda!" I said and extended my hand for the girl to shake it. She looked stared at me at first but took my hand short afterwards with a small smile on her face.

"Suzuki Hana. Nice to meet ya." She said. I and Hana chatted for a while until I noticed that my shift had ended and it was time to go home to get ready for the office party. I took off the oily apron and hat and handed them over to Hana.

"Are you going to come on the party tonight?" I knew the restaurant would close at 9:PM so that all the employees could participate in the party. At the moment the clock was 4:PM so it was still 5 hours left.

"I'll hope I can make it since the party starts at 9:PM so I will probably be there around 10:PM. Maybe we'll see each other there?" Hana asked me and just then her first order for fries came in and she started to work. I smiled and started to walk off, happy that I had finished work.

"Yeah, maybe we will!" I shouted over my shoulder and walked to the dressing room to get my things.

Tobi was surely already bouncing around back home in happiness and I wouldn't want to keep him waiting for me. Hopefully this evening would be ten times better than the day and I really looked forward to Saturday when me and Hidan would hang out. It was still four days until Saturday but a woman could be allowed to look forward to her first date, right? I let out a small laugh and hummed a happy song as I grabbed my stuff and ignored the she-devils heated glares. When I walked out the sun was still up and it was warm outside. A refreshing wind blow and made my hair tangle out from the hair bun I had tied it up in. I inhaled deeply as I happily skipped in the direction of the mansion.

Life can actually truly be greeeeeeeeeeat sometimes!!

* * *

ME: Well, isn't that just truly greeeeat?! Hay-Lin and Tobi are going to a party and on Saturday she and Hidan will go out on a date! "Squeals madly"

My youthful Hay-Lin is finally getting some amour in her life! Wonder what's gonna happen, wonder what's gonna happen…I know but you don't! Muhahaha, I'm so darn evil! XD

Hope you all liked it and please go to my profile and vote! In the next chapter I will present the result and start writing on the One-shot! I don't know if the one-shot will be related to Love is just a Lie or if I should just come up with something new but use Hay-Lin…I'll need to think about it! Enough talk already! Please……**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: Office party show down! **


	31. Office party show down!

Helloooooo everyone! First of all I just have to say…SOOOOOORRY!!! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with school but now I'm on holiday so I will be writing non-stop as much as I can!

It's time once again for a brand new chapter of Love is just a lie! I believed I told you that the story soon is finished and I've just count the planed remaining chapters and I'll say it's about 16 maybe 17 chapters left. I come up with more and more great stuff to write about all the time. Phew…talk about much hard work to look forward too.

I have a pronouncement to make. The poll is herby closed and here is the result:

Votes total: 20

The winner of the poll is……**Hidan with 8 votes** (Fuck yeah, bitches! I'm the fucking best most awesome dude in the fucking universe! Plus I'm hotter then the others ;D)

2:place **Pein with 4 votes** (Who the hell did even for a minuet believe that I wanted to be in a one-shot with that housekeeper? Konan+Pein 4ever!!)

3:place **Deidara with 3 votes** (Dammit! Well, I got more votes than Itachi,un! :D )

The rest of the choices were defeated honorably so let us all bow our head in respect for those who did not get so many votes. Bless you, losers!

I've planed to post the one-shot with Hidan and Hay-Lin pretty soon so keep you're eyes open for a one-shot named **Love is like a sin**

Well, I'll believe that's all I had to say for this time so now my dear readers if you please…**ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Office party show down!**

"I'M HOME!" I shouted as I walked in through the door. It didn't take more than three seconds before I was talked to the ground by a hyper active orange mask-wearing man.

"WELCOME HOME LIN-CHAN!!" he shouted happily (in my ear) and hugged me tightly. I chocked but return his embrace for moment until I noticed the weird position we were in and the fact that the others were staring at us.

My face turned red in embarrassment and I pushed Tobi gently off me. I accepted his hand and he pulled me up. With red cheeks I dusted of my uniform and tried to pretend that nothing had happened. Well, it was not easy when I had three men that were glaring at me and my now bouncing companion.

"Tobi has waited all day for this! When are Tobi and Lin-chan going? Can Lin-chan help Tobi pick out his outfit?" Tobi seemed so happy that he most likely would explode out of cheer happiness if someone didn't make him calm down.

I laughed nervously as Tobi started to dance around me as he proudly told me that he had been practice on dancing all day with Konan. When I glanced at her I noticed that she actually looked exhausted. She was currently leaning on Pein to get some support and I smiled warmly when I saw that he was petting her head in a soothing manner. "Sigh", talk about young love!

Suddenly two pair of hands grabbed both of Tobi's shoulders and a dark and veeery deadly aura came from behind him. I gulped loudly as I saw the wicked smirks that Hidan and Deidara gave the poor man.

"You're beloved Lin-chan will probably need some time to get ready for the party, my dear Tobi,un" Deidara said darkly and his smirk widens.

"So why don't we fucking help you pick out a fucking outfit for tonight?" said Hidan with a dangerously low voice and his grip around Tobi's shoulder visibly tightened.

Tobi started to shake in fear when he saw that even Itachi was suddenly standing in front of him with a grin plastered on his face and let me tell you one thing. When Itachi smiles like that it either means that he reeeally likes you or that he either is about to kill you. Sadly I feared that it was the last mentioned in Tobi's case.

"I second on that. Let's help Tobi to get ready for his evening with_ Lin-chan_." Itachi with a very scary tone in his voice as he grabbed Tobi's right wrist. The poor man was dragged in the direction of his room while he struggled with all his might to break free. Sadly Hidan and Deidara were pushing him from behind so that he was forced to walk forward, most likely to his doom.

"NOOOO!! T-TOBI DOESN'T N-NEED HELP A-ANYMORE! TOBI W-WILL DO IT H-HIMSELF! LIIIIN-CHAAAAN, SAVE TOOOOBI!!" When I was about to come to my poor dear friends rescue I was stopped by Konan. I gave her a questionable stare and she just patted my shoulder while smiling softly at me.

"You've must understand that this isn't easy for them. I believe that they were pretty hurt when you invited Tobi instead of anyone of them. Plus Tobi hasn't exactly given them a break for the whole day. He has actually teased them in his own Tobi way about this when they were around. So please let them have their way with him for awhile." She said. I was now staring at her wide eyed before I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"Dear God. If I had known that it would be this much trouble then I wouldn't have invited anybody!" I muttered and dragged my fingers through my hair in a frustrated manner. Kisame chuckled and ruffled my hair playfully.

"Well, kid, who ever said that being loved was easy?" he said and laughed at my gloomy face. Kakuzu decided to step in and eyed me now with great interest.

"So, you've decided who you like more?" he asked me and watched how my face turned white. I gapped at him like a goldfish as I was gasping for breath.

"Um…I-I…" I mumbled and averted my gaze when the other eyed me with great interest and amusement. Thankfully I was saved by Konan. She grabbed my arm and gave the now chuckling members a glare before she dragged me in the direction of the kitchen to help me prepare the dinner. Pein turned and looked at Kakuzu who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Why did you ask her about that?" he asked the Akatsuki treasurer who just shrugged his shoulders while smirking devilishly.

"I needed to know who I should bet on. After all, there's a lot of money in the pot here." He simply said and headed to the library to read another book about antic money around the world. The others looked after him before they decided to head to their room before dinner. Things are surely starting to look interesting here in the Akatsuki.

* * *

"Come on Hay-Lin, snap out of it! You can't remain in shock state forever you know." Konan sounded irritated and she had all the right to be. During the preparing of the dinner and during the dinner itself I had been quiet, staring at something invisible in front of me with slightly open mouth.

Tobi along with the others hadn't appeared to the dinner and when Sasori had went to check if they wanted some he had just returned with the words that they were "busy" with picking out the right outfit for Tobi but I swear I heard him mutter something about that using Mangekyo Sharingan's Tsukiyomi was to overdo it.

Well, after dinner Konan had dragged my shocked form back to her room and then pushed me inside that darn wardrobe who had happily started to make me look somewhat respectable for tonight's party. After it was done with me I was forcefully pushed outside so that Konan could take a look at me. She had whistled and looked awfully proud over her choice of the clothing.

I was dressed in a jeans skirt that was coming down to the hollows of my knees and on the sides there was slits that showed some more of my tanned legs. Thankfully the slits were not reaching up so high that it looked like I was a slut or something. On my upper body I wore a white halter neck top that showed some cleavage. To make sure I was not going to freeze when it got colder I also wore a jeans jacket that had arms that reached just to the crocks of my arms.

My hair was loose but was pushed back behind my ears and kept in place by two white flowers on both sides. The machine had once again used that hairspray that made my hair curly. Then the make-up…Well thankfully I was painted almost the same as it had painted me the last time. The only different was that instead of dark brown eye shadow I was painted in a more natural brown that only made my eyelids shimmer. But sadly I couldn't get away from the rouge, mascara and lip gloss. Plus that damn machine dared to paint my eyes with eyeliner too!

Then the shoes!! Who the hell would force a woman to wear high heeled boots?! Gah, I look like I was 18 again…even though I'm still young (only 22 to be exact) and I am going on a party…GAAAAAAH!!!!!!

I sighed heavily when I was forced to admit to myself and to a now smirking Konan that I actually looked very beautiful and…and…sexy. Oh Lord, I've said it! I'll admit that I thought that I looked sexy and since this is some kind of "admitting moment" I'll also admit that the skirt was bringing out my ass quiet nice. Well, what to do now? It had taken almost two hours to get myself ready, since I had taken a rather loooong shower in order to get rid off the cursed smell of oil and fries that was still imprinted in my skin (Konan took then care of the rest off it with the perfume I've used the last time we were heading out, you know the one that smelled of strawberries and honey) and now it was time to head out or else we would be late.

I arranged the necklace that Konan had borrowed me and cursed silently when the one of the six rings I wore in my ears stuck in my hair. Konan helped me and then we headed to the hall were Tobi and the others would meet us. I would lie if I said that I wasn't nervous. My hands were shaking and all my thoughts were on the persons that would be standing in the hall waiting for my arrival. As if she had read my thoughts Konan grabbed my hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Don't worry. I think they have calmed down now but then again…you don't know what will happen when they see you look this ravishing." I glared at Konan who was chuckling evilly as her grip around my hand tightened my hand and I realized with horror what she was about to do. You see, we had arrived to the last corner before the hall. One step and then I would be shown to the others.

"K-Konan, w-wait!" Sadly it was too late. Konan dragged me forcefully out from the protective corner. Three sharp intakes of air were all I heard before I turned around and stared at the other members.

Well, to put it simple. Hidan, Itachi and Deidara were gapping at me with wide eyes and I swear that I saw some drool from the corner of Deidara's mouth, even the mouth on his hands were drooling! Hidan just folded his arms and looked away before I was able to notice his red face. Itachi however smiled slightly and gave me a warm look that made me look away in embarrassment. The others either smiled and nodded approvingly or some of them (CoughPeincough) watched me with disinterest but when he spotted the necklace that he had bought once for Konan his eyes narrowed and he huffed in anger. It was then I noticed that my "date" hadn't arrived yet.

"Were is Tobi?" I asked them. Hidan, Deidara and Itachi glanced at each other quickly before looking as innocent as they could. My eyes narrowed dangerously and I eyed them with suspicious eyes.

"What have you done with him?" I asked in a low dangerous tone but then I was suddenly tackled from behind by no one other than Tobi himself.

"Lin-chan look so kawaii!!" he squealed and I managed to break free so that I could turn around. The sight that meets me made my jaw hit the floor and my eyes bulge out from their eye sockets.

"T-Tobi?! I-Is that really you?!" I managed to chock out as I stared at him in utter shock. Tobi didn't had his usual clothes on and let me tell you one thing…he was drop dead gorgeous!

If he hadn't had his mask on I'm sure he would have smiled sweetly and innocently at me, his head titled to the side. He was dressed in blue jeans and a white sweater and he smelled really reeeally good. He looked…manly! Good Lord, who would have guessed that a man that loved cookies, teddy bears and spoke in third person would look so grown and manly in a plain white t-shirt and jeans?!

As I tried to get over my shock and amazement what a little change of clothes could do to a person, I suddenly noticed that Tobi looked intensely at me. Ah, that's right! I should probably say something…

"Y-you look g-great y-youreself, Tobi." I mumbled and looked away, feeling a little awkward. I heard how Konan giggled behind me and I fought back the urge to turn around and strangle her even if that meant that Pein would most likely kill me on the spot.

I cleared my throat and managed to smile at him before I quickly turned around and grabbed my purse. I turned around again and smiled even wider at him as I stretch out my arm.

"Well then, let's get going Tobi!" I said and let out a small laugh as the man jumped in delight before grabbing my arm and practically dragged me to the door. Before anyone of us could blink Deidara, Hidan and Itachi appeared in front of us blocking the door. Tobi yelped and quickly dived behind me to take cover. Hidan's left brow was twitching dangerously as he tried to speak in a calm voice as possible.

"You better fucking remember what we told you, Tobi." He said in a dark tone. I raised an eyebrow in confusion over his words but when I felt how the man behind me shivered and the dark and menacing glares from Deidara and Itachi I decided it was best to get going.

"Um…would you guys be so kind and get out of the way, please? Me and Tobi are gonna be late if we don't get going now." Their gazes seemed to soften as I spoke to them but when me and Tobi walked pass them they snarled like hunting cats at him. Tobi yelped and quickly walked in front of me. I sighed heavily before I turned around and gave them a warm smile.

"We'll be back around 2:AM so don't wait up, kay?" I shouted over my shoulder as Tobi dragged me away from the mansion. I cast a last glance over my shoulder and felt a pang of guilt hit my chest as the three men stared after us. Konan pushed herself forward and waved goodbye with a wide smile and I waved back with a small smile plastered on my face.

This was mine and Tobi's night out and if I was going to be all low then I would ruined his fun and he had locked forward so much for this event. Oh what the heck? I would have fun to the maximum tonight and the most important thing was that Tobi was happy. That's all I need…but a red sport car, tons of money and a house bigger than the Queen of England's giant castle wouldn't be all that bad to have neither…Well, I guess Tobi's luck is one of many things I hav to put up on the list over what I "need" in my life…Why the hell am I thinking about this anyway?!

"So…What made you decide to not wear you're usual black shorts and black t-shirt tonight?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation (and too get away from my greedy thoughts). Tobi giggled and turned to face me.

"Tobi thought that since Lin-chan was going to dress all pretty then Tobi had to look pretty as well." He simply replied and I let out a small laugh.

"Well, I'm honored to know that you did that for my sake but you know…" I paused and Tobi looked at me with (I think) curious eyes.

"What Lin-chan?" he asked me and I smiled at him as I put my arms at the back of my head and looked up at the sky.

"You would have looked pretty even if you wore you're usual clothes." I said and saw to my great amusement how Tobi's mask turned slightly pink in embarrassment where his cheeks would be located. He muttered a quiet "thanks" and we walked in silence. Then I suddenly remembered.

"Tobi?"

"What is it Lin-chan?"

"What did Hidan, Deidara and Itachi talk to you about earlier?" I asked him and eyed him out of the corner of my eyes. Tobi seemed uncomfortable for a moment but then he sighed.

"They said that if Tobi did something that they found inappropriate they would do things with Tobi that would make Tobi wish Tobi was never born into this world." I stared at him and then I growled.

"Well, whatever. Don't listen to them Tobi! I'll protect you!" I said with eyes that burned with determination. Tobi looked at me and I almost sweat dropped when I saw that tears were forming in the eye hole of his mask.

"Really? Does Lin-chan really mean it?" he asked, not believing what I just had told him.

"Really really! What friend would I be if I didn't?" I said and ruffled his hair playfully as I spoke. Tobi was still for a moment and then suddenly I was tackled and pulled into one of his usual bone crushing hugs…again.

"LIN-CHAN IS TOBI'S BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD!! TOBI IS SO HAPPY TO HAVE MEET LIN-CHAN! LIN-CHAN, TOBI LOVES YOU!!!" I was sure that my left ear was deft and that I would never be able to hear anything ever again when Tobi expressed his feelings by screaming at the top of his lungs. I patted his back when he broke down into sobs and sighed heavily. Yep, even without his usual black clothes he was still Tobi.

"There there Tobi. You're my best friend and I love you too but we need to get going if we want to get to the party in time." I said and held back a sigh of relive when Tobi let go of me and grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the village.

"Tobi is happy to have Lin-chan as Tobi's best friend but Tobi thinks that Lin-chan should tell Tobi's sempais who she want to be with. Tobi don't know if Tobi can put up with Tobi's jealous sempais anymore." He said in a stern tone that actually surprised me. My cheeks turned slightly red and I looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Tobi. I just don't know what to feel." I mumbled. Tobi continued to walk with me dragging behind and for awhile he didn't say anything which made this whole thing even more awkward. When we spotted the gate to the village he let go of my hand and turned to give me a (I think) wide smile that made me look at him with confusion visible in my face.

"Lin-chan has nothing to be sorry for but Tobi thinks that Lin-chan needs to sit down one day and think over. Even if Lin-chan is confused about her own feelings now, she might come up with the answer if she just thinks closely about it. Now, Lin-chan must go first and show Tobi the way to the office party!" the man in front was almost jumping around in excitement and for a moment I could do nothing more than just smile warmly at him.

Then I took two quick steps forward and gave him a chaste and innocent kiss on his mask were his cheek would have been and giggled when I imagine his surprised face behind that mask and felt how his face grew warm from embarrassment.

"Thank you, little brother, for making me feel better. Now, let's get going, we're already late." I let out another small laugh when I saw that Tobi had stopped and that he stared at me with I believed would be wide eyes as I walked pass him towards the direction of Piggy Wiggly.

"Hey, Tobi is actually older than Lin-chan meaning if there is someone here that should be called "little" then it's Lin-chan!" he shouted at me while sounding like he was pouting cutely. I snorted at this and decided to ignore him. Like I would be called "little sister" by a guy who speaks in third person, loved teddy-bears AND was acting like a sugar high three year old. Hell no!!

* * *

When we finally arrived after discussing the little "I have the right to call you little since I'm older/ more immature" problem, the party was already in full action. I had being forced to drag Tobi away from the giant pig that was standing outside the restaurant so right now he was pouting surly about how I was mean since I wouldn't let him play with "Piggy-chan".

"Try to behave and be a good boy now, Tobi." I said as I ruffled his hair playfully, making it spikier than it had been. Tobi folded his arms and glared at me.

"Tobi is always a good boy!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm. With a face of determination I kicked the door open and was meet with high music and loads of laughter.

Piggy Wiggly was looking different. Instead of all the small tables there was a long big table standing in the middle and it was filled to the extreme-limit with all kinds of delicious food that made my mouth water and a pool of drool form under my feet. There was a giant scene in the back of the building with gigantic speaker units. It was there Tengo Angels would play on later this evening but right now there was a local band that played songs on command so that the person who wanted could sing her/his favorite song. At the moment a girl named Sukiomi was singing and she had quite the voice. Tobi's eyes light up when he saw the stage and I felt how I got a reeeeally bad feeling when he turned around and I swear that I saw him grin at me.

"Lin-chan and Tobi must perform together after pretty Girly-chan!" I snorted at the new nickname for Sukiomi, not that she wasn't cute but still… Pretty Girly-chan? How the hell did he come up with those nicknames anyway?!

"Um…I don't know Tobi. Isn't it better if you and I just watch the others and grab something to eat?" I asked him hesitantly and sweatdropped when tears started to form in the mask's eye-hole for the second time this short evening…Oh, for crying out loud! Not again!!

"D-Doesn't L-Lin-chan want t-to sing w-with T-Tobi?" he asked me in a shaky heart wrenching voice. I felt how I started to panic as he started to wail and some persons started to look at us questionably.

"Ah shit! Tobi please don't cry! I-I'm sorry! Fine, after Sukiomi we'll sing a song together." As if someone had pressed on a button, Tobi's tears stopped and he let out a victory shout before grabbing my hand and dashed off in the direction of the stage.

I sweatdropped again since the speed we were going in, and who by the way could be describe as inhumanely, made me float around in the air behind Tobi, like a kite that kids use to drag around in the air behind them. I managed to discern the surprised and mocking faces of my working partners and I let out a heavy sigh as Tobi finally made halt in front of the stage. Well, it could be worse, right? Besides even if the others looked down and made fun of me after this, my mission was to make sure Tobi had fun this evening. So if his gonna be all weird and hyper then as will I be all weird and hyper! Let the show begin, folks!

"Okay Tobi, what shall we sing?" I asked him. Tobi seemed to ponder over different songs but after a while he suddenly light up and bend over and whispered the title of the song in my ear. My eyes widen and I gapped at him afterwards.

"You sure?" I asked him and raised an eyebrow when the same man just eagerly nodded.

"Tobi is 100% sure of Tobi's choice! Does Lin-chan know the song?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I have heard it and thought it was a pretty nice song so I think I'll be fine. It's quite a hard song though so will you be okay?" Tobi tsked and waved his hand in front of his face like he wanted to get rid of an irritating fly.

"Tobi is a good boy AND a good singer. Just you watch, Lin-chan, and be amazed by Tobi's super awesomeness!" he said. I giggled and felt how my stomach became filled with butterflies as Sukiomi reached the end of her song. It had been a long time since I last preformed in front of a crowed so I was pretty nervous.

The others applaud when Sukiomi bowed and left the stage with a content smile on her face. Okay, this is it! What have I gotten myself into now?! Ah shit, I'm nervous as hell!

When me and Tobi walked up on the stage I spotted the she-devils evil faces who smirked mockingly at me along with the ugly as hell face of Hatsu. He was whispering something in a beautiful brown haired woman's ear and she let out a small laugh and looked at me with a stare that clearly said "I'm hotter than you and therefore he likes me better than you." Well, duh! As if I would LIKE him to like me better than an apparently brain dead brunette! You know, its girls like her that gives us other brunettes bad reputation!

Tobi skipped over to a microphone and put it on. He then waited so that I could prepare myself and then he walked over to the leader of the band and mumbled the songs name to him. The leader nodded and talked for a brief moment with his band mates before he nodded at Tobi, signalizing that they were ready for action. I took a deep breath and smiled at Tobi, signalizing that I too was done and ready. Okay, here it goes!

(_Tobi singing _Hay-Lin singing **Both singing**)

Have you ever been in love?

**He's my best friend, best of all best friends**

**Do you have a best friend, too? **

**He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy**

**Hey, you should get a best friend, too.**

Hello, baby, can I see your smile?

_I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild_

Can I come, I'm sitting alone?

_No, friends are never alone (That's right)_

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world

Excuse me, I could also be your girl

Lately, everyone is making fun

Na na na na...

**He's my best friend, best of all best friends**

**Do you have a best friend too?**

**He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy**

**Hey, you should get a best friend too!**

**My best friend!**

Aloha, baby, let's go to the beach

_Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me_

But I was hoping for a summer romance

_So why can't you take a chance?_

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world

Excuse me, I could also be your girl

Lately, everyone is making fun

Na na na na...

**He's my best friend, best of all best friends**

**Do you have a best friend, too?**

**He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy**

**Hey, you should get a best friend too!**

**My best friend!**

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world

Excuse me, I could also be your girl

Lately, everyone is making fun

When me and Tobi sang the chorus for the last time I saw to my great satisfaction that the she-devils and Hatsu along with the brunette was gapping at us and I fully understand them. Man, did Tobi sing good or what?! He was awesome! He was super! He was a singing God!! When we was about to sing the last part we turned and looked at each other and I smiled warmly at him as I saw that Tobi was practically beaming with joy. The man was having the time of his life!

_Let's get this party on,_

_Hit me with that lazer-gun!_

**He's my best friend, best of all best friends**

**Do you have a best friend, too?**

**He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy**

**Hey, you should get a best friend too!**

**My best friend!**

When the band silenced and me and Tobi were standing beside each other panting after the song, there was a deadly silenced that followed. Everyone was just staring at us and I shifted uncomfortably under the stares we received. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Tobi laid down his microphone and skipped over to me. He grabbed my hand and then he bowed his head slightly towards our public and if he hadn't that mask covering his face then I would be certain that he would be smiling happily at them.

"Thank you for listening on Tobi and Lin-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" he happily exclaimed and then he dragged me of the stage. I gapped behind him as we walked away from the stage and headed towards the dining tables.

Tobi grabbed a plate and then everything suddenly exploded. Everyone started too applauded and some even wolf whistled. I had to stifle my strong urge to laugh when I heard Sukiomi shout stuff like "Cute guy" and "Cute song for a cute couple". Tobi turned his head and I could almost see him smile widely at me.

"See Lin-chan? They loved Lin-chan and Tobi! Tobi said Tobi was a good boy!" I stared at him at first but then I laughed loudly and smacked him playfully on his arm.

"Yep, you're right. Tobi is a very good boy!" I said and grabbed another plate and started load up tons of all kinds of delicious food.

The party went on extremely nice. Everyone wanted to talk and spend time with Tobi and of course he was overwhelmed to be the main person on this party. Hatsu and the she-devils must have crept back in the dark pit they crawled up from, 'cause I didn't see anyone of them for two wonderful hours. Sadly, all fun things had to end sooner or later.

It was only 1 hour left before Tengo Angels would make their great appearance and everyone was talking, eating and laughing happily. Hana had arrived now and me and her were talking and laughing together as Tobi told another one of his miles long list with jokes. The boss seemed to like him because he was laughing loudly as Tobi told him the story about the time when he had accidently dropped his sempai's box with sculpting clay on his sempais head and how the same person had then chased poor Tobi through out the rest of the day.

I laughed at Tobi's imitation of an furious Deidara and was about to point out to him that he had dropped it on Deidara while the same man had been talking (coughflirtingcough) with me and that that reason could explain why Deidara had been so furious, when a sound from the stage made us all turn around and look at the stage with curious faces. I furrowed by brows when I saw that Hatsu was standing on the stage with a mic in his hand. The thing that made me suspicious what that devilish grin he had plastered on his face. Something was up and I don't think I like it one bit!

"Well, since Tengo Angels is coming soon I thought it would be a great idea if we had a little Singing Show Down before the party starts for real. Is there someone who feels brave enough to challenge the master?" Hatsu smirked at the crowed in front of him. I clenched my fist and snarled quietly.

In any normal cases I would have shouted a snappy commentary at him but this time I shut my mouth. Hatsu had a reputation to be one hell of a singer. In fact he had been in a band before the same band split up and Hatsu started working at Piggy Wiggly. Talk about drastic changes in you're working carrier.

"Anyone?" Hatsu looked around him, his smirk didn't leave his face.

"Aw come on here people, it's just a game!" he said. The thing that happened after he had said that made my face turned white and my heart stop dead in my chest. Before I could even realize what was about to happen, Tobi grabbed my hand and raised it high up in the air.

"Lin-chan will do it! Lin-chan will kick Girly-man's butt big time!" he shouted. Hatsu flinched and then he growled when he heard his new nickname but then he got a wide smirk on his face. A smirk that made my blood run cold in my veins.

"Aw so _Lin-chan_ is gonna beat me? Well, We'll see about that punk!" he said. I looked at Tobi like he was my death enemy and then I hissed at him.

"Tobi, you idiot! What have you done?!" Tobi just giggled and then to my horror he started to drag me towards the stage. I tried to break free but darn, the guy was too strong!

"Tobi, let go damn it! Why can't you take the challenge then if you're so in to it?" I snarled at him as he with a powerful yank pulled me up on the stage. He just turned and looked at me. I inwardly grimaced at his attempt to look innocent and swore that I could see a gloria over his head. Curse this man's ability to look innocent as a child!

When Tobi had handed me the mic and stepped down from the stage I started to sweat. Great God what have I gotten myself into?! If I loosed then I wouldn't be able to show my face at work ever again!! Sweet Lord bee with me now because I'll need all the mighty help I can get! I narrowed my eyes at Hatsu as he chuckled and winked at me.

"Well, since it's you're first time doing this Linny-chan" A beg vein popped up on my forehead when I heard my new nickname" I'll explain the rules for you. You and I sing one song each that the other has decided and then one song together that the crowed have decided. Only the first verse and the first chorus of the song, you understand? Since it's the ladies first you start to sing and I'll choose what song you will be performing first. The winner is announced by how many and how loud applauds the person gets after the final performance. If we can't decide then the leader of the band will be the finale judge. Well, with this all said I guess you should get yourself prepared for losing big time, girly." He let out a small laugh when he saw my furious face and turned to look at the audience who waited eagerly for his choice. Hatsu clicked with his tongue thoughtfully before he turned to look at me. When I saw the devilish smirk on his face I knew that this wasn't going to be fun at all, for my sake at least!

"Okay, you will be singing the song "I'm a bitch". The band will start on my signal so I hope you're prepared!" Hatsu said and turned to give the band the signal……Okay, Hatsu-_kun_. Hope **you're** prepared because I'm certainly am! When the band started to play I inhaled deeply before starting to sing. Let's get this show rolling!

_I hate the world today _

_You're so good to me _

_I know but I can't change _

_Tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath _

_Innocent and sweet _

_Yesterday I cried _

_You must have been relieved to see the softer side _

_I can understand how you'd be so confused, _

_I don't envy you _

_I'm a little bit of everything all rolled into one_

_I'm a bitch _

_I'm a lover _

_I'm a child _

_I'm a mother _

_I'm a sinner _

_I'm a saint _

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell _

_I'm your dream _

_I'm nothing in between _

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way _

When the music died down and I had stopped singing there was a silent that could easily overcome the one on a graveyard that followed. Well, I had at least thought I hadn't sounded _that_ bad so what the hell did just happen? Anyway, I need to choose a song for the asshole…Let's see…………Hmmm, I think I have one in mind. Okay, it's good enough!

I turned around and smirked at Hatsu. My eyes twinkled as I let out an evil chuckle. Okay, little Hatsu…let's see if you can handle this!

"Okay, the song you're going to sing is……"Oops I did it again" I exclaimed and watched with an evil smirk as Hatsu paled and how stifled laughter's came from the crowed. Than band waited for my signal and when they got it the music started and I folded my arm and enjoyed myself as Hatsu started singing.

_Yeah _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I think I did it again_

_I made you believe we're more than just friends_

_Oh baby, it might seem like a crush_

_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_

_'Cause to lose all my senses_

_That is just so typically me_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops!... I did it again_

_I played with your heart,_

_Got lost in the game, oh baby, baby_

_Oops!... you think I'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above _

_I'm not that innocent_

Afterwards there was the same deadly silenced in the crowed and even if I and Hatsu weren't the best friends we still both reacted the same way…We sweat dropped!

"Hrm…okay, now we both preformed so now it's the crowds turn to decide which song we're gonna sing. So folks, which one is it?!" asked Hatsu and both of us waited for the reply. There was a some mumbles in the public but then they all started to shout out different kinds of proposals. Sadly (yes, I said sadly) there was one voice that over come the others.

"TOBI THINKS LIN-CHAN AND GIRLY-MAN SHALL SING BARBIE GIRL!!" Now it was mine and Hatsu's turn to be silent and we both turned to stone in utter horror when the content of the song hit us with its full force!

"NO WAY IN HELL!!" We both shouted at the same time while waving with our clenched fists. Then we shrank when we saw the evil glares from every person present in the restaurant.

"Wasn't the rules that the audience got to choose a song as the last performance? Meaning you two don't have a choice plus I order you two to sing the whole song this time. Or else you won't get paid for this week." The boss smirked widely as he spotted the devastated faces of both me and Hatsu. Why does God hate me so darn much?! I'm gonna kill Tobi for this!

"Fine, lets get this shit over with!" I snarled and my grasp around my mic hardened. Hatsu looked like he wanted to object but after being given one hell of a death glare from me he decided it was better to go with the flow. In union we turned our heads and nodded to the band. Dear Lord, if I survive this I'm gonna kick Tobi's ass and yours too for that matter for making me pull through all kinds of truly unfair punishments!!

(** Hatsu singing **Hay-Lin singing _Both singing)_

_Hiya, Barbie!_

Hi, Ken!

_You wanna go for a ride?_

Sure, Ken!

_Jump in!_

**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world**

**life in plastic, it's fantastic**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollie

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour and pain_

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky_

You can touch, you can play

if you say I'm always yours, oohoh

**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world**

**life in plastic, it's fantastic**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Ah ah ah yeah

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Ooh woa, ooh woa

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Ah ah ah yeah

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Ooh woa, ooh woa

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

_Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again_

_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

You can touch, you can play

if you can say, I'm always yours

You can touch, you can play

if you can say, I'm always yours

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world**

**life in plastic, it's fantastic**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world**

**life in plastic, it's fantastic**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Ah ah ah yeah

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Ooh woa, ooh woa

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Ah ah ah yeah

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Ooh woa, ooh woa

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

_Well Barbie, we're just gettin' started_

Oh, I…hrm…love you Ken!

When we both stopped singing and I had regain some of my pride, since the last sentence of the song had been kind of hard to say out loud, I could already hear the laughter and then every single person started to laugh their guts out! I felt how my face turned beat red and how my left eye twitched dangerously. Glancing at my singing partner I noticed that his face was red as well. Trying to get this embarrassing shit over with I cleared my throat and managed to get everyone's attention on the stage.

"Okay, fun's over. Which one of us do you think was best? Starting with Hatsu! Who thought Hatsu was best?!" A loud sheer with applauds and whistles broke out and I feel like I just wanted to fall over in despair. No way I was gonna win when they cheered like that!! Oh, Lord. What have I ever done to deserve this humiliation?! If it was because I earlier said that I would kick you're almighty ass then I'm truly sorry!

"Hrm…well then how many thought I was best?!" I asked them while crossing my fingers behind my back and hoping for the best. Surprisingly there was a loud cheering that meets my ears this time as well…FUCK YEAH!! But had it been louder then Hatsu's?

In union we turned around to look at the leader in the band that had played the songs. He seemed to ponder for awhile before he shrugged his shoulders and smiled at us.

"Sorry you two but it looks like this match was won by the both of you." He said. At first we just stared at him but then we kneeled down in union and a big depression cloud appeared over our heads. All this for a dead match?! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?! My head snapped up when I heard a veery heavy sigh. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and watched as Hatsu got up from his kneeling position. What surprised me even more was that he then looked down at me and smiled…he actually smiled at me without saying anything flirty or perverted……WoW!

"Well, I guess you and I are the best after all Hay-Lin." He said with a gentle voice and extended his hand for me to grab it. I looked at it first in disbelief but then it went up to me that this movement was a sign for peace between the two of us…With a small laugh I grabbed it and let myself being yanked up from the floor. While still holding hands we turned around. We raised our hands up and bowed and waved to the public who in returned cheered and wolf whistled.

When we stepped down from the scene the band packed their things and not long after that Tengo Angels made their big entry during one hell of a cheering from us, the audience. I walked over to Tobi who seemed so exited and overwhelmed that he was almost walking on the walls but before that I looked over at Hatsu who was talking with that brunette he had brought as a date for the evening. He looked up and our eyes meet for a brief moment and during that I gave him a honest warm smile. He smiled back and then we returned to look at Tengo Angels as they prepared to play their first song for the evening.

"Lin-chan, Lin-chan!! Tobi is having so much fun! Tobi is so thankful that Lin-chan invited Tobi to this office-party!" he squealed happily as the guitarist Sanjoku played a tone, signaling that everything was ready.

As Tomiko, the singer, prepared himself I thought back at the time when Tobi had dragged me up on stage and then forced me and Hatsu to sing Barbie girl…It's a bloody miracle that I wasn't angry at him anymore. If it hadn't been for this moron named Tobi then I wouldn't have buried the battle axe with Hatsu. I had gained a new friend and even if it somewhere deep in my conscious refused to say it I knew that Hatsu was a good guy and that our new friendship was the greatest trofé that I could have won tonight. I smiled softly as Tengo Angels started to play their first song.

"Yeah…me too. I'm very glad I brought you with me Tobi. Thank you!" Tobi glanced at me and looked a little confused but when Tomiko started to sing he seemed to shrug it off and in union both me and him started to cheer and sing along.

As the evening went on along with the concert I couldn't be happier. I had the time of my life and after Tengo Angels had finished their concert they had walked down from the stage and Tomiko, Sajoku, Tenma, Renjou and Matsu, in other words, every band member in Tengo Angels had talked with me!! Well, they talked with a lot of people but after Tobi had "accidently" pushed me so that I had landed on top of Renjou and had to deeply apologize to him, they had talked with me!! Me, Hay-Lin Honda had talked with the most awesomest band in the whole wide universe! Dear God, if this is a dream then I never ever want to wake up!! Then there had been a DJ who played all kinds of music and after dancing with Tobi I had danced with every member in the Tengo Angels…if I had been that kind of girl I would have squealed like a school girl right now…Oh well, I'll do it anyway (SQUEAL!!!!!) I had even danced with Hatsu. Damn, he was actually VERY good at dancing. Tobi had danced with Hatsu's date a couple of times and she hadn't looked like she had minded it one bit. Talk about being good with the ladies, that Tobi!

Now it was late at night (or should I say early in the morning?) and the party was at its end and as Tobi and I walked away from the restaurant while laughing and talking about the party I couldn't help to feel extremely happy. I and Hatsu were no longer fighting and the night had been awesome! Plus I got a date with Hidan to look forward to. Life can really, truly, absolutely be awesome great sometimes!

When I and Tobi arrived at the mansion I took the key that I had carried with me the whole night and unlocked the outdoors. When we stepped inside we presumed that everybody was asleep but darn…how wrong we were!

"So…had a fun night,un?" Both I and Tobi stiffened and when the light suddenly turned on we had to blink several times before our eyes adjusted to the truly unfair punishment they had received.

Standing right before us, dressed in nothing more than their boxers, were Deidara, Itachi and Hidan. All three looked tired but happy to see us nonetheless. I and Tobi just gapped at them and then I had to turn around. Great, having a major nosebleed at 2:AM on the morning was NOT something I wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Why are you guy's still up? I told you to not sit up and wait for us, didn't I?" I said and tried not to sound irritated but I was really tired at the moment. Hidan just shifted and did not answer me but Itachi thankfully did.

"We wanted to make sure you two arrived safely at home, that's all." He replied softly. I don't know if it was because of the alcohol I had drunk during the night or if it was just my happy mood that decided to bust in but on the inside I melted like butter that had been left out in the afternoon sun. I sighed and then I walked over to the three of them and before anyone could react I had given them three chaste peeks on their cheeks before I backed a bit. I watched their shocked gapping faces with a raised eyebrow and smiled when I saw their cheeks turn slightly pink.

"You three are just too damn sweet for your own good…Sometimes I really start to wonder how the hell you three could become S-rank criminals at all." I said and then I sighed heavily. I heard a sniffle behind me and turned my head just to sweat drop when I saw Tobi who had tears in his eye hole…AGAIN!!

"Lin-chan's not fair! Tobi is also sweet and deserves a kiss on the cheek too!" he said and it sounded like he was pouting. Well, since I felt very generous with giving away kisses today I took three quick steps and gave Tobi his kiss before spinning around. I walked in the direction of my room and when I passed the three still shocked members I sighed again.

"I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning." With that I left the hall and the awkward scene behind me. Talk about a weird yet funny as hell day! Hopefully my date with Hidan will be just as fun! I can't wait until Saturday or the moment when I tell Konan about my conversation with the band members in Tengo Angels. She's gonna flip! Life is reeeeeally fucking super awesome greeeeat sometimes!!

* * *

ME: Well well…here she goes, given kisses to the hottest guys in the Akatsuki! Life is untruly unfair!! Plus she's going on a date with the hottest of them all!! "Kneels down and cry in despair" I'm so darn jealous! But what if…I turn her date into a little dating disaster!? "Devils horn grows out along with a devils tail" Mohahahaha…I'm so darn evil!

Songs used in this chapter:

**Best Friend- Toybox**

**I'm a bitch- Meredith Brooks**

**Opps…I did it again- Britney Spears**

**Barbie Girl- Aqua**

Okay, I was just kidding earlier (not). I will not ruin Hay-Lin's and Hidan's date or else Hay-Lin will kill me…but Itachi-kun and Deidara-kun will might like me more if I did. Still, Hidan-kun will hate my guts if I ruin his chance to spend some quality-time with the woman he loves…What to do, what to do…To ruin date, or not to ruin date, that is the question! Well I guess we have to see in the next chapter what happens ^-^

Oh, don't forget to keep you're eyes open after the One-shot with Hay-Lin and Hidan named **Love is like a sin**!! In the meantime…Please…**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: A date to remember**


	32. A date to remember

Oh my Gosh! I'm so terribly sorry for the very late as hell delay, my dear readers! I've been so busy with my final exams that I've completely forgotten to write. Sorry, sorry, SORRY!! I will try to not let this happen again!

Here we go yet again! This is it, folks! The moment some of you have eagerly waited for…The chapter with Hidan's and Hay-Lin's date!! YAY!! Even I who is the author and already know what's gonna happen almost run around on the walls in excitement! This is gonna be so darn fun 'cause who knows what will happen when you're on a date for the first time ;D Well, before anyone kills me for talking so long so why don't we get this dating party rolling?

Oh, just before we start! I think that some of you have noticed that Itachi is a bit OOC? Well, I've been trying to improve myself but since he has a quite important roll in this story and since I need him to be a liiiiiiiiittle bit out of character so it fit's this story, I have to remain him the way he is at the moment. So I beg you readers to bear with it, if that's ok. Well, with that said I have nothing more to say or report…So please……**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: A date to remember**

If I told you that I wasn't nervous at the moment then I would be lying…VERY BAD! I was so friggin nervous that my legs were shaking. The week had just flown by, much quicker than I had predicted and now it was the D day. The day when my date with Hidan would take place, and I was honestly scared shitless! After the office-party I had been walking in a daze not believing that my first real date would be with no one other than Hidan! What would happen? What would we do when we arrived at the village? Would he drag me to all kinds of weapon stores or talk for hours about his religion?

I sighed heavily as I stood there under the palm 1 kilometre away from the mansion waiting for my date to arrive. Since Hidan wanted us to be alone together on this day we had agreed that we should meet up on a place that was located far away from the mansion and that I would go first and then wait for him to arrive.

Therefore I had told everyone this morning that I would be going on a training course for fries-making. When Konan had asked me why I would go on a fries training course dressed in a cute yellow summer dress I had just laughed and said that I would borrow clothes at the place the course took place. I don't know if she bought my little lie but she hadn't asked me further questions so I was content. Hidan had a small smile on his face the whole morning and when I headed out he had winked at me and made me blush in the process. It had looked like he had looked forward just as much as I had to this day so I was sure we would have a great time.

But the question now was…WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!?! He was 30 minuets late and I was starting to get reeal irritated. So far, this date hadn't gone exactly as planed. Plus what would I do if Hidan dragged me around the whole day while trying to convince me to convert to Jashinism?! GAHHH!!! I'm starting to panic!! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all?! I mean, the guy was in love with me so when I think about it wouldn't it all become pretty awkward since I'm not sure what I fell? What if he tries to kiss me all of a sudden?!

An image with me and Hidan in a passionate embrace just passed my mind and my face turned scarlet and to make everything worse, tiny drops of blood came out from my nose. Great, the day starts with blood, perverseness and panic-attacks. What more could possibly go wrong now?!

"LIIIIIIN-CHAAAAAN!!!" My whole body froze and I turned stiffly around just to be glomped by a sugar-high kid. Oh, wait, scratch the last part! It was just Tobi……………Wait, WHAT!?!

"T-Tobi?! W-what are y-you doing h-here?" I managed to choke out since his grasp around my middle was quite strong. When I then looked over his shoulder I saw an absolutely furious Hidan glaring at us. He was so angry that I saw a big vein bulge out on his forehead. I looked at him questionably and flinched when he started to curse worse than he had ever done before. And as if Tobi had noticed the tensed situation he released me and titled his head to the side cutely.

"Hidan-sempai said he would spend the day in the village and then Deidara-sempai and Itachi-sempai told Hidan-sempai that he could bring Tobi with him and first Hidan-sempai said all kinds of nasty things but then Konan-chan asked Hidan-senpai what could it be that possibly could be so important that he couldn't bring Tobi, who is a good boy! After that Leader-sama agreed and Hidan-sempai gave up and took Tobi with him! So now Tobi can spend the whole day with Hidan-sempai, isn't that great, Lin-chan!?" Tobi looked so happy that he was oblivious to the heated death glare that Hidan send in his direction.

I gapped at the happy bouncing Tobi and then I turned to look at Hidan who looked like he wanted to kill Tobi and everything else around us. When he meet my gaze I saw how he mouthed the word "Sorry" in my direction before he in a frustrate movement pulled his fingers through his backed slicked hair. I suddenly felt really bad for Hidan. Here he and I had tried to keep this day a secret and then the others had unknowingly ruined it. Tobi had stopped his little happy dance and now he looked at me.

"Ne Lin-chan. Why aren't you at the training course?" he asked me. I stiffened and suddenly remembered my little lie this morning. Okay, Honda! Time to come up with one hell of an explanation! Think, woman, THINK!!................AHA! I GOT IT!! I turned my head and smiled widely at Tobi.

"The course was cancelled so I was just about to go back to the mansion but since you and Hidan will spend the day in the village I think I'll join you instead." I said in a cheerful tone and watched as Tobi jumped up and down in utter joy and how a little happy glint lightened in Hidan's eyes.

"TO THE VILLAGE!!" Tobi shouted out loud and started to skip happily in the direction of the poor unknowing village. When he was out of hearing range Hidan walked up to me and gave me an excusing smile.

"Sorry." He muttered and sighed heavily. I just shrugged my shoulders and let out a small laugh.

"You don't have to apologize. Both you and I did out best but now we simply have to accept the situation and make the best of it. Plus as soon as we arrive at the village then we can always dump Tobi in a store or something. He's grown enough to take care of himself." I said and chuckled evilly.

Hey, who can blame me? It's my first real date and even if I love Tobi very much I won't let him be in the way. Not today on MY date!! Hidan smirked and chuckled and before I could react he grabbed my hand and started to walk in after Tobi. My face paled in shock at the sudden contact but after awhile I relaxed and actually held his hand back.

"Seriously, I think I fell in fucking love with you all over after you said that evil shit. You're gonna be a fucking awesome Akatsuki member." I heard him mutter. If my cheeks hadn't turned red after he had grabbed my hand then it was nothing compared to how red my face turned when I heard this!

My heart felt like it was beating its way out from my chest and my stomach felt like it was filled with tiny butterflies. God Lord, what's happening to me?! I have no idea why I react like this but hopefully I will find out why…eventually…

"O-Okay…um…W-Well, t-that's good t-to hear?" I said in an unsure tone and lowered my gaze when Hidan turned his head and looked at me. His grin widen when he saw my red face.

"Yeah, ain't that fucking great?" he said and chuckled as he dragged me towards the village.

Okay, let's look this over. Here I am with one hell of a handsome guy and one that acts like a three year old but anyway one of them is handsome, masochistic, crazy, sweet, absolutely crazy, curses like a sailor, can sometimes be rude, reeeally sweet, oh and did I say that he was handsome? Well, anyway we're going on a date but we have one big problem…Tobi! Plus since I'm supposed to be Hidan's personal slave today I'm forced to do almost everything he order me to do…Somehow thinking this makes me fell somewhat…tingly…

"LIN-CHAN! HIDAN-SEMPAI!! LOOK AT TOBI!!" I snapped out from my thoughts and saw to my horror that Tobi was hanging upside down high up from the ground in a giant tree!

"TOBI! WATCH OUT!" I shouted and broke free from Hidan's hand and rushed to the three. Just when I was about to try and help him (Note: I was standing on the ground and Tobi was high up in the tree so how the hell I was supposed to help him is one damn good question) he simply jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground beside me. Feeling totally ridiculous for forgetting that Tobi was a ninja and that he posses chakra which allowed him to climb/walk in tree's with just focusing chakra to his feet, I just cleared my throat before turning and started to walking towards the village.

"Lin-chan wait for Tobi and Hidan-sempai!" I heard Tobi yell and turned around just in time to see the surprised look on Hidan's face when he came crashing down on me.

"Ops, Tobi's bad." The man sheepishly said and watched with great interest how both mine and Hidan's faces turned scarlet when we became aware of the veeeery embarrassing position we were in. Hidan was positioned on top of me, between my legs and his body was pressed against mine!! Plus he had his hands on each side of my head and our faces were just inches apart, making me feel Hidan's hot unsteady breath on my flustered face. Oh…my…GOD!!

With a very unwomanly shriek I flow up from my position beneath Hidan and landed a couple of meters away from him and Tobi. Hidan was now sitting on the ground and looked a little surprised over my fast reaction but then he too got up, glared at Tobi who was giggling like a idiot and then he stomped off in the direction of the village.

I wanted to sink down in the ground in despair. Great, just fucking great! This date has gone from bad to worse plus now Hidan was mad at me and Tobi. Ain't life just truly fucking greeeat?!

I sent Tobi an death glare too before I rushed at Hidan and when I was beside him I glanced up at him and saw to my great surprise and utter amusement that he pouted. He, Hidan, was actually pouting and that was the cutest thing I have ever seen in my whole life! I couldn't stop myself and when I saw Tobi from the corner of my eyes when he rushed up to my side and started to apologize and heard in his voice that he was pouting cutely too I burst out in an uncontrolled fit of laughter that made my two companions looks at me with confused faces.

"What's so damn funny about this?" growled Hidan and raised an eyebrow in confusion when I just smiled at him and shook my head.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's get to the village before we grow old." I said happily and almost skipped in happiness. Yeah, I know…I'm a weirdo.

* * *

"We're finally here!" I happily exclaimed and almost sighed in relive. The usual walk on 30 minuets had taken us 1 ½ hour to walk thanks to Tobi who had continued to do random stuff like pissing Hidan of every minuet with asking him totally pointless questions. One time Tobi had went so far that I had been forced to hold Hidan down by using some of my water bending skills to prevent him from sacrificing Tobi to Jashin.

Hidan was now quit pissed off. Tobi…Well, he was acting like normal. In other words, he was hyper as usual. I sweat dropped when I saw Hidan glare at Tobi like he wanted to just jump him and choke him to death. Okay, I need to make Tobi "disappear" for awhile so that I and Hidan can enjoy our day off. As I said before, don't get me wrong. I love Tobi but right now I want to enjoy my first real date to the fullest and as long as Tobi is nearby Hidan is gonna be all pissed off at everything and everyone.

"_Then get this show rolling already, Honda! Operation "Invincible couple" starts now!" _

Feeling myself burn with determination I looked around after the right spot to dump Tobi on. When my eyes finally landed on the right store I started to grin like a chesire cat. Even though I'm feeling bad for being so darn evil for doing this to Tobi……Who am I kidding? THIS IS GONNA ROCK!!!

"Say Tobi?" My masked friend stopped his jumping up and down and turned to look at me.

"Yes, Lin-chan?" he asked me with a voice thick with curiosity. I tried to keep my face in cheek so that my evil expression wouldn't be visible for the temporarily unknowing man.

"Why don't we go to the candy-store first? I bet you want some cotton candy, right? Since you're such a goooood boy and all." I leaned forward and almost glared a hole in his mask with my intensive stare. Tobi took a step backwards but then he lighted up like a lamp.

"CANDY!!!" he squealed and rushed off to the candy store but not before he had grabbed my and Hidan's hands and dragged us with him. Hidan looked like Christmas had been cancelled and Santa Claus had dropped dead right in front of him.

Not that I blamed him though. All members including me knew that if you dragged Tobi to a candy store you would end up with a super mega hyper-dyper Tobi that were a millionth time more annoying as he usually is…Therefore, the first important unwritten rule among the members in the criminal organisation Akatsuki…Never EVER let Tobi enter a candy-store, even if he begs you on his bare knees.

When we arrived outside the candy store I managed to stop Tobi from entering immediately. I quickly grabbed my purse and took up my wallet. Even if it almost made my cry in despair I managed to keep my face in check as I handed Tobi almost all of my precious money that I had worked my ass off to earn.

"Here you have some money so why don't you go inside and start picking out what you want to buy? I need to go to the bathroom and…powder my nose so I'll come back later, kay?" I said and smiled innocently at Tobi who was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Okay, Lin-chan! Tobi will behave because Tobi is a good boy!" he said eagerly. I laughed when I saw how anxious he was to enter the candy store.

"Well, go on then and enjoy yourself." Before I had even finished my sentence Tobi had rushed in leaving only a small dust cloud where he had stood just mere seconds ago.

I quickly grabbed the hand of an officially confused Hidan and ran as fast as I could away from the store.

"Oi, Hay-Lin! What the f-…"

"I'll explain later so just keep running!" I interrupted him before he could say anything else. He was quiet and kept running behind me until we finally stopped when we arrived at a massive fountain in the middle of the village. We both were panting slightly but then Hidan decided it was time to get some answers from me. Not that I blame him though. Hell, I would have been screaming and threatening the person that had dragged me away like that if I was in Hidan's shoes.

"Okay, what the hell did just happen?" he asked me in a demanding tone. I just smiled sheepishly at him while scratching the back of my head.

"Well, we wanted to get rid of Tobi, didn't we?" I asked him. I watched how his eyes first narrowed in confusion and then how they lighted up just to be followed by a huge smirk. Soon I could here Hidan's (if I may say so myself) wonderful laughter fill the air around us.

"Seriously, you're one crazy bitch, ya know that?" he said and wiped his eyes. I glared at him when I heard the "b" word but shrugged it of knowing that was just Hidan's way to compliment me…even though I would prefer if he would stop calling me bitch on our date.

"Well, I guess it runs in the family. So what do you want to do now?" Before I had even managed to finish my sentence Hidan had grabbed my hand (again) and dragged me towards a big crowdie street.

"Let's check around first. Seriously, I have never been on this fucking street before." He said and gave me a little push forward so that I was walking beside him.

Since it was so crowdie he put his arm around my waist so that we wouldn't get separated from one another. This little gesture made my cheeks turn red and I didn't even hear what Hidan said when he talked to me. Oh my, so now my first real date has finally begun! Dear Lord, please watch over me and make sure nothing bad happens, or else I'm gonna choke you 'til you're all blue in the face!

* * *

**In the meantime**

"CAAAAANDY!! TOBI LUUUUUVS CAAAAAANDY!!!"

"Hrmm…my god sir, please, calm down and lower you're voice. You're scaring the children." An old little lady with white hair and a wrinkled face tried to calm down the obviously slightly sugar high man named Tobi.

The same man just ignored her and continued to stuff his visible mouth full with chocolate and cotton-candy. The parents and their children just gapped when they saw him swallow down kilos of candy with just one chew. Who was this man? A candy monster named Tobi?! What would happen when all that sugar he just had swallowed bust in!? Oh the horror!!

The innocent spectaculars started to slowly back out from the store when this mysterious Tobi grabbed a giant lollipop that had an awfully resembles to his mask.

Just when he was about to bite down in the hard lollipop he suddenly stiffen when a loud little "beep" was heard. The old lady looked around with confusion written in her face. She had nothing in her store that gave away a beep sound. She saw how the mask wearing man reached up and pulled down the collar of his black t-shirt slightly.

Around his neck he had something that looked like a wireless radio and it was first now that the old lady noticed that he had also a small headset in his ear.

"Heeeeelloooo! This is Tobi speaking!!" Soon the old lady could hear a very angry voice coming from the head-set.

"_Tobi, you idiot,un! Why haven't you reported?!" _the man named Tobi stiffened when he heard the angry voice and seemed to shrink.

"B-But Sempai! T-Tobi was busy with following Hidan-sempai so Tobi sort of forgot to report back." He said, trying to defend himself. Soon the old lady could hear a second voice coming from the head-set. This time the voice was calm but it sounded so cold and emotionless that it sent shivers through the old lady's entire body.

"_So you forgot, you say? Well, we'll talk about that later, what's you're status?" _

"Well, it was as Deidara-sempai and Itachi-sempai predicted! Hidan-sempai was planning to take Lin-chan out on her day as his slave!" The old lady stiffened in fear when she heard this.

Slave? Take out? What kind of awful persons would treat a woman as their slave? She watched as the masked wearing man started to munch on more cotton-candy. Suddenly a stream of very nasty and unpleasant curses filled her ears as the man that had first spoken in the head-set snapped.

"_THAT MOTHER FUCKING PRIEST,UN!! I'LL USE MY ART AND BLOW HIM INTO MILLIONS OF PIECES!! WHERE ARE THEY NOW TOBI,UN?!" _The man named Tobi suddenly froze and the old lady narrowed her brown eyes in confusion.

They then widen in shock when Tobi laughed nervously and started to scratch the back of his head. He almost looked like a kid that had been caught while he was stealing cookies from the jar.

"Well, that's actually quite a funny story…"

"_What's funny, Tobi?" _The old lady shivered once again when the cold voice filled her once innocent candy-store, only this time the cold voice had almost sounded murderous.

"Hrm…you see, Lin-chan gave Tobi some money and said that Tobi could go to this biiiig and yummy candy-store so Tobi kind of left Hidan-sempai and Lin-chan alone and now Tobi doesn't know where they are." He said and then it was quiet as if they were standing on a graveyard. Then hell broke loose…

"_TOOOOOOOBIIIIII,UN!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU WITH SUCH IMPORTANT STUFF,UN!!" _This man named Tobi gulped loudly when he was suddenly surrounded by a deadly and dark aura that seemed like it was coming from his head-set and tried to strangle him.

"_Listen well Tobi, because I'll only say this once. You shall find Hay-Lin and Hidan and then you shall prevent Hidan from having, should we say, "a good time on his date"?" _Tobi seemed to be deep in thought but then he straightened himself and seemed determine about something.

"No, Tobi refuse to destroy Lin-chan's day off with Hidan-sempai! Even if Hidan-sempai is the one that's having Lin-chan for a slave today Tobi doesn't think that Lin-chan minds. Lin-chan looked like she was having a good time with Hidan-sempai so Tobi will not destroy their date and that's final! The almighty Tobi has herby spoken!" It was quiet for a while in the other end of the head-set and the old lady suddenly felt proud over the orange mask wearing man. What a brave and admirable man! Then something happen that made the poor old lady faint in shock since the threats became too much for her old self to handle…(Poor old lady!)

"_Tobi…if you don't interfere with their so called date then I __will make sure you shall regret it when I use both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi on you." _

"_And I swear I'll shove down so many clay birds in you're throat that you'll choke before I'll turn you into a one hell of a big piece of art,un!"_ Tobi let out a horrified squeak and quickly saluted his sempais.

"Y-Yes Deidara-sempai and Itachi-sempai! Tobi will find Lin-chan and Hidan-sempai and make them give up on their date. Tobi will not rest until Tobi succeed or die trying!" he said while clenching his fist in determination and if anyone had looked at him they would have been shocked to see that his whole body was literarily on fire. Talk about burning determination!

"_For Kami's sake, you idiot! Don't just stand there! GET YOU'RE LAZY ASS OUT OF THAT CANDY STORE AND FIND THEM,UN!!" _As if it was some kind of a weird sign Tobi felt how the extremely amount of sugar started to bust in…Fear the extremely sugar high Tobi of the Akatsuki!!

"SEMPAITOBIMUSTGOBUTTOBIWILLBEBACKSOONANDTOBIWILLSABOTAGEHIDANSEMPAISDATEANDTHENTOBIWILLCOMEBACKHOME'CAUSETOBIISAGOODBOY!!!!!" Even the people outside the candy-store had to cover their ears as an inhumanly high pitched voice just spoke in an unbelievable high tone.

Then suddenly they saw how the doors to the candy shop shoot open and suddenly there was a very strong wind blowing past them, making several people loose there hats and newspapers. A young mother shook her head and looked down at her little son.

"There, you see?! That's how you get when you've eaten too much sugar."

* * *

"Hey Hidan! Cheek this out!" I turned around and showed him the necklace that I had found in the little shop we were currently in. Hidan glanced up from whatever he had been looking at and eyed the silver chain in my hand with a raised eyebrow.

"What about it?" he asked me. I tsked at him and waved a finger infornt of his face accusingly.

"It's absolutely perfect if you just want to have a plain necklace. In my home world I often wore a neck chain like this." I explained and looked at the neck chain in my hand with warm eyes. Ah, this surely brought back some good ol' memories. Hidan eyed my face and then he sighed heavily and smirked at me.

"So you want to buy this shit then?" he asked me. I nodded and suddenly Hidan had taken my beautiful neck chain from me and started to walk to the counter.

"W-What? Oi, Hidan give me back that neck chain! I need to buy it, you know." I growled and ran after him. I halted when I saw that he put down the neck chain on the counter and took up his wallet. Wait a minuet…was he really going to…

"What are you doing?" I managed to chock out when he handed the owner some money. Instead of answering he just grabbed the neck chain and walked over to me. He seemed to smile over my shocked expression. He quickly grabbed my hand and led me out from the shop.

When we were standing on the street he grabbed my shoulders and made me rotate so that my back was facing him. With a flushed face and a hammering heart I saw how the neck chain appeared in front of me and how it then was put around my neck. Hidan's breath tickled my left ear and I shivered. Okay, this is supposed to be romantic, right? Since when did Hidan turn romantic?! A little click could be heard and then I felt how Hidan pulled up my hair gently so that the neck chain was resting against my skin.

I touched the neck chain in awe and then I slowly turned my head just to stare into Hidan's violet orbs. He was smiling at me, with that type of smile that made me shiver. Not in an unpleasant way, in fact it felt extremely good. Yet that look in his eyes made me wonder if the real Hidan was tied up somewhere and this Hidan was a fake. His eyes were gentle and they looked at me warmly. It made me fell tingly…it made me feel…loved. Being looked at by such gentle eyes while feeling completely loved was something that I had never truly experienced before. It felt…strange yet wonderful…There it was again! That strange and unknown feeling in my heart…What the hell is this feeling?! And why is this always happen when I'm with Hidan?!

"_You're truly clueless, you know that? I can't even believe that we are one and the same person!" _

Hey, that wasn't nice at all! Shut up and let me try and figure things out, kay!? Jeez, talk about having a mental bitch trapped inside you're head! Anyway, this feeling…now let me see………

In the meantime, and temporarily unknown to me, Hidan watched my confused face and smiled softly. He then gently caressed my cheek and that I'll tell you made me snap out from my mental ranting immediately and stare at him with big eyes. I swallowed nervously when he stepped closer, never breaking eye-contact. I felt how he grabbed my hand and when he intertwined our fingers I couldn't help to moisten my lips like I knew what was going to happen next.

"Hay-Lin…" My name spoken with such warmth and gentleness by Hidan made my heart flutter and made me hold my breath as his face slowly came closer to mine.

The only thing I could hear was the hammering of my heart and the only thing that I could see was the eyes that I once had hated that were slowly closing as they got closer. Those eyes...belonging to the man who claimed to love me. The man who has killed, no slaughtered maybe hundreds of lives to his God…yet here he was. Buying me a beautiful neck-chain, protecting me when I was in trouble, worrying about me, loving me, holding my hand…whispering my name with such loving expression in his eyes…Oh great God, I'm starting to sound like some over romantic 40-year old woman!

Hidan was now so close that his nose was touching mine. I titled my head slightly to the side so that he could come closer. I knew that he was going to kiss me but the truth was that I didn't care…I wanted this. I _needed _this!

"Hi-Hidan…" I mumbled and closed my eyes when the same man's hot breath seemed to caress my lips with such tenderness that my heart almost skipped a beat. Just one tiny millimetre…just a little more…

**SPLASH!!!**

"WHAT THE FUCKING FLYING FUCK?!!" I think I jumped at least ten meters right up in the air in utter shock as the moment was completely ruined…by water!

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!?!" I stared at a completely soaked and very pissed off Hidan that looked around him furiously while cursing like a sailor. My mouth was practically touching the ground and I blinked dumbly at the scene in front of me.

What the hell did just happen here? Me and Hidan was about to kiss (remembering that made my face turn scarlet just for you're information) and then someone throw a bucket full of water over Hidan…Wow, talk about destroying the mood! I snapped out from my shock and realised that I was too completely wet. While growling I used my water bending powers to make all the water in my clothes, hair, shoes etc. disappear, leaving me completely dry. I did the same with Hidan and when I was done we were both standing quietly while looking at each other. Aaaakwaaaard!!!

"Um…W-Well, are you hungry or something? Wow, I could eat a horse! Why don't we go somewhere to eat? Oh, look! There is one nice looking place. Let's roll, Hidan!" I know I was babbling about completely stupid things but hey, this was a serious awkward situation and we needed something to make us forget what had almost happened just a couple of minuets ago.

When I turned to walk away Hidan suddenly grabbed my hand. I automatically turned and looked at him. The look on his face made me swallow and my cheeks to turn red. His eyes were filled with such burning desire and other strong emotions that it almost burned me.

"H-Hidan?" I asked hesitantly. He just continued to look at me straight in the eye, like he was searching after something. Well, whatever it was it was starting to creep me out!

"C-Can you p-please stop s-staring like t-that? You're m-making me u-uncomfortable." When he heard this Hidan quickly averted his gaze. He let out a heavy sigh before he then suddenly started to drag me towards the restaurant I had pointed on before.

"Let's fucking get something to eat then." I heard him say. I sweatdropped when I felt the murderous aura that radiated from him.

Well, I can't blame him for being irritated. Being interrupt when you're about to kiss someone wasn't nice at all. Still I can't help to feel a little grateful for whoever stopped us from…Hrm, lip-locking. My heart hadn't calmed down yet and all the messed up feelings in my chest started to drive me nuts. What the hell are these feelings that I'm feeling?! Could it be that I might, possibly, maybe…Hidan…Did I lov-

"Seriously, when I get that asshole that poured all that fucking water over me and you I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Hidan growled when we entered the restaurant. If he hadn't hold my hand I would have fall over.

Nope, that was defiantly not the case here! Delete everything I was thinking about earlier! There was no way that I lo-lov-looov…Argh!! No friggin way! Impossible!! I was just in a weakened state earlier and therefore I almost let him kiss me. Yeah, that's right! Thank you Lord for sending me that angel who stopped me and Hidan from doing…whatever we were doing.

When we sat down by and table and the waitress came with some menus I let myself forget everything that had happen and concentrated to make rest of the date as enjoyable as possible. I mean, there is no way that something like being drenched by someone would happen again, right? Nope, no way so there was noooooothing to be worried about.

* * *

**6**** hours later**

"That's…IT!! I'VE HAD FUCKING ENOUGH!!" I winced when Hidan once again let out a stream of very unpleasant curses. Not that I could blame him for it though. Poor, poor guy. This day must have been like a living nightmare for him.

You see, the rest of the day after the water-incident had been really…full of surprises. When we had arrived at the restaurant and ordered some food me and Hidan had been talking, a lot! I finally found out about Hidan's past and let me tell you one thing. Hearing about his past made me bawl my eyes out. No wonder he turned into a criminal with such horrible parents! Well, I'll leave the little "Hidan's tragic past" story to another time.

Well, anyway when our food arrived both me and my…hrm…date had digged in on the food and it was absolutely delicious! However Hidan's food had been a liiiiiiittle…spicy. Ah, who am I kidding? He practically turned completely red in the face and then he spitted out fire. I'm not kidding, he really spitted out real fire!

After the failed attempt to get anything to eat, since I had to drag Hidan out of the restaurant so that he didn't sacrificed the chef, we went to an amusement park. Somehow this seemed to cheer Hidan up a bit as he actually managed to win me a giant teddy bear. It was so darn cute that I squealed like a school girl when he gave it to me. However, our fun was quickly ruined when someone dropped pink cotton-candy on Hidan's head. I believe you could imagine what happened after that.

After spending countless of minuets with trying to free Hidan's hair from the sticky substance, we (or rather I) decided that we could go and watch a movie since the probability that anything unusual would happen there was almost close to zero. So after discussing for a while about what movie we should watch we (or rather Hidan) decided that we should watch one of those horrific horror movies that apparently were quite popular. Since I'm not that fond of horror movies I warned him that I wouldn't be merciful on him if the movie was too scary.

Well, about one hour into the movie I swear I felt how my innocent soul left my body when another poor woman was cut up in tiny pieces by the brutal killer, after being nearly raped by one of his little followers. I had somewhere during the movie grabbed Hidan's hand and when another scary as hell scene came, I had squeaked and hidden my face against his chest. Now here is the most surprising thing, I DIDN'T blush! Not even a bit! Well, of course I did it afterwards when I recalled that event but in the heat of the moment I didn't blush. Damn, I'm quite proud of myself!

Well, ANYWAY when the movie was at its second hour (it was 2 hours and 30 minuets) someone "accidently" dropped a big cup with coke over Hidan's head, in other words he was soaked…again! Well, let's say that trying to calm an absolutely furious Hidan while trying to drag him out of the theatre AND trying to make it in such a calm and quite manner as possible was not, I repeat, NOT easy! Well, that's the story of the last 6 hours of my very interesting date with Hidan. I sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling the headache that was building up fast.

"Please Hidan, try and clam down." I said in a calm tone but sadly this didn't calm my date at all.

"THE HELL I WILL FUCKING CALM DOWN! THERE IS SOMEONE TRYING TO FUCKING HUMILIATE ME AND I HAVE A GOOD FUCKING GUESS WHO THIS MOTHER FUCKING "SOMEONE" IS!!" he roared, scaring some by-passers in the same time. Hidan was looking around furiously as he expected the person that had humiliated him during this day to fall down from the sky or something.

I raised an eyebrow at hearing this and started to ponder over Hidan's words. Someone who wanted to humiliate him, huh…Now, who could that be since no one knows that I and Hidan are out on a date this day…Someone that is fast and loves to prank people…

"Tobi." I growled and turned around to look for the same man. My eyes narrowed as I spotted something, or rather someone, trying to be as still as possible from his hiding place behind a bush.

I quickly walked over to the said bush and peered over the now shaking bush and you can imagine my anger when I spotted the little date-destroyer, who was facing me with his back.

"Tobi, what are you doing behind the bush?" I asked him in an emotionless tone as the same man flinched and looked over his shoulder just to stiffen when he saw my stern face. Quickly as the lightening he jumped up from the ground and scratched the back of his head, lika a kid who just being caught when doing something forbidden.

"H-Hey Lin-chan! T-Tobi has been looking all over for you and Hidan-sempai. Lucky that Tobi found you." He said and let out a nervous laugh. Then he flinched again when he felt the murderous aura that was coming from behind me.

Hidan's eyes were twinkling evilly as he grabbed Tobi by his collar and snarled at him.

"Soooo…here we got our little fucking bug. The question now is if I should squeeze him to death or just fucking cut him into tiny pieces in a very slow and painful as hell movement." Hidan sounded deadly serious about this and I have never seen him so determined about something before. I just stood beside him, still emotionless and didn't say a word.

Tobi, however was another story. Before anyone of us could react he had freed himself from Hidan and thereafter thrown himself on the ground by my feet's and at the moment he was bawling his eyes (or rather eye) out.

"WAAAHAAA! Tobi is so sorry, Lin-chan. Tobi is so soooooory!" he wailed and hugged my legs as to prove his point.

Both me and Hidan stared at wailing man in front of us and then my eyes narrowed dangerously. So, he was sorry eh? Oh he will be truly sorry when I'm done with him. Hidan looked like he was about to blow up in anger. He was fuming!

"I will fucking kill you!" he growled and cracked his knuckles. Tobi started tq back away when Hidan started to advance at him.

This is were I came in. I stepped right in between them and just glared at Hidan.

"Calm down Hidan. There will be no killing on this day." I said and watched how Hidan looked at me with a disappointed and angry face. Tobi looked relived but that was short lived when I spun around and gave him one heck of a devilish smirk.

"Don't think you'll get away with this Tobi. Ruining my date is not something you get away with just so you know. We will not kill you but we're going to beat the living daylight out off you!" I hissed at him and then I too started to advance towards him.

Hidan grabbed him before he could escape and the scene that took place after that was so violent that the author of this story decided to skip in case there are under-aged children who reads this story.

Well, anyway after 1 hour the three of us walked (or in Tobi's case) crawled back to the mansion. I and Hidan were actually in a pretty good mood after kicking the hell out of Tobi. It's quit fascinating how much you could punch the guy but he always seemed to make it through without getting too damaged. Well that's what you get for ruining my date!

Talk about a serious date failure! Oh well, I still got to punish Tobi for everything so I guess we're even. Yet right now I will mourn my ruined date and try to be happy that it didn't get worse. Hidan glanced at me and then he took my hand and intertwined our fingers. I glanced at him too and then I smiled softly to myself as we walked there together. Okay, maybe this day hadn't been that bad after all. Suddenly Tobi pushed his way in between me and Hidan, forcing us to let go of each others hands.

"Hmm…Tobi thinks it's going to rain pretty soon." As if the weather God himself had heard him, the sky opened up and the first lightening lighted up the now dark sky.

Scratch the last part! This had been the most miserable day of my life!!

* * *

ME: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA "hackcoughcoughhackhack" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I think I'm born to be bad :D

Poor, poor Hay-Lin! Getting her date ruined and getting all wet must be pretty tuff. Well, anyway soon very soon everything will be fixed and happy again. Just for you're info, next chapter is the last one on Tengokushima. Then they will go back to the hide-out were I will try and "tie-the-knot-on-the-bag" as we Swedes say when we're about to end something. I'm talking about the end of this story of course! Don't cheer or bawl you're eyes out yet, my dear readers! There is still at least 10 chapters left of this story but I will try and make them so darn exiting that you will curse me to death when I'm late with up-dates ;D. Plus I swear that from here on things will heat up between the four main characters and the amour will bloom like the flowers during spring.

Well, with all this said I have only one thing more to say before I need to return to my studies "shivers in fear". I bet you all know what I'm talking about right?

That's right! Please **REVIEW!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: With just one kiss**

**Just for this week:** **A Preview!!!!**

_When I turned around to walk back to the mansion I was surprised to see the person I had been thinking about standing right behind me. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked him and tried to not sound too curios. He just walked to stand next to me. _

"_I came to look at the sunset for the last time. The ones at home is nothing compare to the sunsets at this island." He explained. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and smiled slightly. _

"_I didn't know that you liked to watch the sunset." I said. He turned his head and looked at me and I could only look back at him. _

_We just stood there looking at each other when I averted my gaze with red tinted my cheeks. I cleared my throat and turned around. _

"_I'll be going back to the mansion. I have some stuff left that I need to pack." I explained. Just when I was about to walk away I felt how he grabbed my hand and pulled me back forcefully. _

_I let out a gasp when I felt the slight pain in my arm but before I could give him a piece of my mind my lips was sealed by his. Gentle soft lips were pressed against mine and when I had get over the first shock and realized that he was actually kissing me, my eyes widen and I froze._

_Oh…………my……………JESUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

ME: Ohohohohohohohohoho!! I've got a pretty strong feeling that I'll need to up-date soon thanks to the preview ;D So long in the meantime!!


	33. With just one kiss

Hey again! Hope you guy's enjoyed the previous chapter even if the date was a failure, thanks to that idiot Tobi. Oh, don't worry about him. I managed to stop Hay-Lin and Hidan before they killed him with their bare hands. Even though I almost killed him myself I thought that this story wouldn't be anything without our dear hyper Tobi. So I let him live…for now! (Insert any menacing laughter that you can think of) Well, enough talk already!

I don't own the Naruto characters! They belong to some Japanese dude who's name I can't remember. I own only Hay-Lin and the plot! Now please…**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: With just one kiss**

I…hate…my…life!!!

I think I cursed the Leader over the dreadful organisation Akatsuki for the millionth time as sweat trickled down on my forehead. I didn't hate him…I loathed him to the very deep core of my temporarily black heart! How cruel could a man be towards a woman?! Making her stand outside in the hot afternoon sun while trying to prevent any sunbeams from hitting the pooooor temporarily sunbathing leader's face is not, I repeat NOT nice at all! He MIGHT get burned he says!! His "beautiful" face might turn red, he says! Oh, I will show him red!

I let out a snarl as I saw the smirking Pein shift and sigh in content as he currently was trying to get a nice burn on his back. Konan and the others were lying beside and they glanced up and smiled at me now and then. You see, it was Pein's day to have me as his personal slave and let me tell you one thing…Nothing…NOTHING could be worse than being Pein's slave for a day! I almost shed tears as I recalled what had happened today.

First I had being forced to get up at 3:AM sharp in order to prepare a luxurious breakfast for Pein. The day before he had ordered me to make him a splendid breakfast and serve it on his bed. Konan had been sleeping in his room that night so I prepared a romantic breakfast for two. It had taken me 4 friggin' hours before I had done everything he ordered. Bacon and egg, new baked bread, handmade butter, omelette, fresh fruit-salad and new bridged coffee for Pein and jasmine tea for Konan. The butter had been a pain in the ass to make since I had been forced to find a cow so that I could fix some milk and then I had been forced to turn the damn milk into butter and that had cost me my hands. I think the skin fell of when I was finally done.

Then when I had carried the breakfast to the bedroom I had forgot to knocked and the sight that meet me when I stepped inside made my face turn ten times darker. I think my brain got raped at that point…To step in when you're best friend is having very hot sex with the person you hate more than anything in the whole world is not something you want to experience 6:AM on the morning. Well, after staring at the happy and unaware couple I just sat down the tray and backed out and closed the door behind me quietly. When the others woke up and came to the kitchen to eat breakfast they found me lying on the floor, fuming from my mouth.

After breakfast I had being forced to clean the whole mansion while Pein took the time in order to see how long it would take. It took 6 hours and I had to use my powers in order to make him happy! Then I had being forced to act like his personal footstool for two friggin' hours while he read a book! Now, I was forced to act like his personal sun protector! Isn't life just truly fucking greeeat?!

I growled again. Well, if I'm looking at this from the bright side, Pein is the last one that I have to obey. All the members had already had their turn. The one to start after Hidan was Zetsu. He made me replant all of his plants and I'm telling ya, replant 1000 different plants is NOT something you want to do on one of the hotter days on a tropical island. My poor boby had become so burnt that Konan had to make a medicalointment for burns. Then he had forced me out in the jungle to collect different herbs that he could use to make some new sleep powder, since I had taken all of it when I pranked the Akatsuki. When I had finally collect all of the herbs it was pitch dark and around midnight.

The next one to order me around was Deidara. Have I ever mentioned that his a pervert? Well, if I haven't I'm telling you once and for all…HIS A PERVERT!!!! Like Pein he had ordered me to serve him breakfast on the bed while dressed in one of those maid-dresses that he, Itachi and Hidan had been wearing. Why the hell Deridara had brought that damn dress with him on his vacation was far beyond my sense. While blushing like a traffic light, I had made him breakfast and carried it to his room. The fact that he hadn't even bothered to get dressed and was only wearing his boxers when I came inside his room did not help me stop blushing! Then he forced me to feed him!! And that was only the morning! For the rest of the day I had to wear that stupid dress while posing so that he could make different kinds of sculptures of me. I had almost beaten him senseless when he had dragged me to the town and took me to a hot spring. That doesn't sound bad, you might say to yourself. Well, what if I told you the fact that it was MIXED BATH'S?!?! Deidara wouldn't stop ogling my chest area for a second!

The third one was Tobi…Well, he hadn't been that bad I admit but he had defiantly been the one that completely made all my strength take off like an air plane at the end of the day. All day we had played all kinds of games. Hide and Seek, tag, kicked can, built the largest sandcastle, searched for all kinds of shells in the sea, played "I spy"…well, you get the point. As a last command he had ordered me to bake 10 different kinds of cookies since he hadn't gotten any when I had pranked him. After that he had eaten all of them and I had to fetch Kisame and Kakuzu so that they could help me carry the 40 kilo heavier man to his room.

Kakuzu was next and all day I had been locked up inside the library while helping Kakuzu with the bookkeeping and helping him count all of the organisation's money…And that day had been the most beautiful day during the whole vacation too!! My poor brain felt like it was gonna explode by the evening when Kakuzu had finally let me go (or rather crawl) back to my room.

Next up was Itachi…It hadn't been quite that bad actually…He had made me clean his room (which had already been spotless so why he wanted me to clean it was beyond me) and then he had made me giving him a looong back massage since the muscles in his back was sore after the fan-girls attack (which I remind you had been about a week ago!). I'll admit that I had almost had a nosebleed at least ten times before I managed to get a hold of myself. But when you're giving massage while sitting on a handsome man's back you would have blushed too! So I'm not going to complain about how much of a pervert I am…Well, maybe a little…God, I'm such a pervert! The rest of the day had been actually quite nice. Itachi wanted to watch me paint something since I hadn't have the time to initiate my painting equipment so far. So I had painted the view and a portrait of Itachi while he had watched me curiously while reading one of his books.

Konan was next and I bet you all can guess what she forced me to do…That's right, she forced me to go shopping with her only that this time I had to carry all of her bags. I don't know how the hell she will be able to bring all of these tons with clothes and stuff with her on the clay bird when we travel home…I had almost collapsed by the weight at the end of the day when me and a happy Konan walked back to the mansion. Pein's eyebrow had twitched dangerously when he saw all the bags with stuff Konan had bought. Kakuzu nearly had a triple heart attack when Konan told him the amount of all the things.

Kisame hadn't been that bad either……Who am I kidding? It was a nightmare!! He had at the morning told me that he and I were going fishing. At first I had been very happy since I hadn't gone fishing for many years. When we had arrived at Kisame's special fishing spot and he told me that we were going to catch a nice shark for dinner tonight. When I had asked him if that was so wise since we maybe would have risked catching one of his relatives, he had just glared at me and before I could even get what happened, I had been tied on big anker and thrown into the sea. He was apparently the one holding grudges. At first I had been quite worried over the fact how the hell I would be able to breath, with my hand tied to an heavy as hell anker and all, but I had gotten over my shock when I had noticed that I had that weird air-bubble around my head. The air problem was at least solved. When I had calmed down enough I started to wonder why Kisame had tied me so that I couldn't move an inch and why the hell he had cut me on my arm so that I was bleeding. After a while when I spotted a giant shadow and saw to my horror that it was one of the biggest shark that I had ever seen, I finally realised what Kisame intended to do…He was going to use me as bait!! Luckily Kisame had haled me up before the shark had bitten my legs off and when I broke through the surface he had knocked out the shark that had been following me up. When he had sighed and told me that the shark was too small and that we had to repeat this whole thing I had just gapped at him before I was once again tossed into the sea. We repeated this process during the whole day and when we had finally, after 30 times, caught a shark big enough I was so traumatized that I was sitting in a foster position, swaying back and forth while mumbling stuff like "Fish are friends, not food"

Sasori was still a little pissed at me when it was his turn over the whole pranking part even if it had been almost over a week since I had actually pranked him. You should think that the guy would harbour no grudge over such silly things but noooooo. I think the only thing that stopped him from turning me into a human puppet was the fact that I was going to be a member. So he made me polish all of his puppets at least two times before he was satisfied and then I had to carry three of them outside so that Sasori could test them out…on me! I think I saw the light of the tunnel when he was finally done and had been close to kill me at least 50 times. Then at the evening it turned into the worse and every friendly feeling I had had for Sasori dropped like a stone when he forced me to dress like a ragdoll and how he then attached those lousy chakra strings of his to my body and made me perform all kinds of silly dances for the other members at the evening. On top of everything I had to sing that Pinocchio song that I had sang for him on that morning. Gezz, I'm telling ya, Sasori do not have any sense of humour at all!

Well, that was my week…And now I was forced to be a slave for the _Leader _and right now I wished he could decide to give me a break! My eyes narrowed as I glared down at the now sleeping Pein and I had to fight back the urge to kick some sand into his sleeping face. Oh, how wonderful that would have been, but I'm far to concerned about my life for doing such stupid thing.

I winced in pain when I shifted. My back had gotten one hell of a burn since I had sacrificed it to protect the dear _Leader_ from it! I must have groaned or something because Pein peered an eye open and looked lazily up at me. He saw that I was sweating and obviously suffered from staying out in the hot sun for this long. He smiled evilly before he sighed in contempt.

"I guess you have done a quite good job today so I will set you free now." He mumbled. I almost shed happy tears when I heard this and kneeled to the ground. Thank you dear mighty Lord! Those words Pein just had uttered made my eyes water in happiness.

I fell to the ground with a contempt sigh, even though I got tons of sands in my mouth. What a week but I had finally been able to pay off that damn window and quite my job at Piggy Wiggly. Hallelujah for that! Now it was the last week on Tengokushima before we went back to the hide-out. We had been on this friggin island for over three months now and honestly, I reeeeeally wanted to go home.

"………………."

Home, huh…So I've started to see the hide-out as my home. Does that mean that I've gotten over the fact that I will never be able to go back to my _real_ home? Well, I'm too damn tired to think about such head aching stuff at the moment. I need to turn around or my already sore back are gonna get all fried up.

By using my last strength I flipped over and managed to roll over at Konan's towel. Konan looked up groggily and snarled like a tigress when she spotted my petite form.

"Hay-Lin this is my towel." she gently explained, although I could hear the unspoken warning in her voice. Deciding to mess with her I just peered one eye open and glared at her.

"To bad 'casue I'm not moving myself an inch more." I gently explained too. The atmosphere suddenly turned tensed and the other members sighed in union when Konan and I got up and glared coldly at each other.

Small lightening bolts were blasting between our eyes and after a few minuets we started argue…again. You see, both me and Konan used to have our moments from time to time. Meaning we used to insult the living daylight out of each other. You know, some good ol' bitching between two female friends. You got to try it sometime! It's quite amusing and afterwards you just laugh at it and go out for a nice shopping trip together or something.

Since the content of our insults may damaged innocent spectaculars I will not tell you what we said to each other. Let's just say that the content would make Hidan look like a holy angel in comparison or me when I screamed at him, Deidara and Itachi when they had abandoned me on that mission involving Hatsu. Oh, the horror!!

Well, after a while we grew tired on bitching with each other and decided to go and buy some ice cram instead. I know, I know, women! You can never figure them out. I bet that's what the other members thought when me and Konan got up and walked over to the guy that sold ice cream, talking and laughing like nothing had happen.

After buying some chocolate ice-cream me and Konan walked along the beach and watched some guys who tried to surf on the waves out in the sea.

"I wonder how they do that." Konan said suddenly. I stopped eating and looked at her curiously.

"Do what?" I asked her. Konan nodded in the direction of the surfers.

"That." she plainly explained and stopped to stare at the surfers. I followed her gaze and felt a sting in my chest. That reminded me of my trip to Miami with some of my friends.

I really wonder how everyone is doing back home…I hadn't enough time to think more on that because suddenly I could hear someone call my name. Both I and Konan turned around and my eyes widen in surprise when I saw Hatsu jogging towards me while waving cheerfully.

"H-Hatsu?" I was utterly surprised when he finally stopped in front of us, panting slightly from the running. He recovered quickly however and smiled at me.

"I've been looking for you. How are you?" he asked me. At first I just stared at him but then i returned his smile.

"I-I'm fine, thanks for asking." I replied and suddenly I felt how Konan's gaze travelled between me and Htasu. I therefore quickly cleared my throat and pushed Konan in front of me.

"H-Hatsu, you remember my friend, right? Konan?" I asked him while trying to sound normal, but deep inside I knew that Konan would kill me afterwards for doing this to her. Hatsu blinked but then he smiled at her and grabbed her hand to shake it.

"Of course I remember her! How could you forgot such a beautiful flower?" he said and winked at Konan who unnoticed by herself blushed from his words.

Well, I'm utterly shocked to see the sudden change in him. I mean, him and I were bitter enemies just a couple a days ago but now he acts like we're best buddies or something. A really strange guy, if I may say so myself. Sadly I hadn't enough time to think about this either (What is it with people and their strong urge to interrupt my thoughts all the time, anyway?!) before Konan's hand was yanked away from Hatsu's and the most darkest and deadliest aura that I had ever felt since I first arrived here at this world, filled the air around us.

Both me and Hatsu paled when we spotted one pair of furious rinnegan eyes glaring at us, or Hatsu especially. Yikes, this looks veeeery bad for the poor fellow beside me.

"Just…what…are…you…doing…with…**MY**…fiancée?!" came a deadly question spoken in a very deadly tone by the leader of the horrifying organisation of S-rank criminals. Konan's eyes soften when she saw the man that held her heart (even though I really can't see what the hell she sees in the guy) beside her.

"Pein." She spoke gently and the same man seemed to relax slightly but continued to glare deadly at Hatsu. Well, for once it isn't me his angry at…Happy day!! Oh, but poor Hatsu though. Hatsu, however, seemed too scared to even be able to respond and explain himself to Pein so I decided to cut in and save him (even if I don't see why honestly)

"Ah, y-you see, sir, I just wanted Konan to meet one of my friends from the place I used to work at. You know, just make them meet and all…"

Ooooookay, that hadn't sound too good in my ears and by the looks on the others faces, neither had it for them. Carp, I think I just made the situation worse! Pein looks like his about to kill both me and Hatsu at any second. This calls for drastic masseurs! Suddenly, I looked behind me and spotted the ice-cream man again. Score! I quickly grabbed Hatsu's arm and started to drag him away from the jealous fiancé.

"Ice-cream! I really want another one so why don't you and I buy one, kay?" I asked him and gave him a secret look that clearly said "Say no and you're soo damned dead".

Luckily Hatsu seemed to catch on and therefore he didn't say anything to object. Pein looked like he wanted to run after us and kill us anyway but Konan just grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the others before he got any chance. That's a best friend for you!! When Hatsu and I had bought our ice-cream we started to talk while eating. We talked about various things and I actually enjoyed our conversation. Hatsu really is a nice guy when you get to know him better. I've misjudged him badly… I therefore now pray to the dear Lord s that he will have mercy on my poor soul when I go to heaven for misjudging Hatsu like that.

After a while when we had finished our ice-creams Hatsu asked me if I wanted to come on a beach party that would be held two days from today and suddenly I got a slight sad expression on my face. Hatsy seemed to notice the sudden change in my mood and therefore asked me what was wrong. I smiled at him with a sad smile and shock my head.

"Sorry Hatsu, but I'll be gong back h-…to the place were I live soon." I said and looked away from his form. I couldn't let him see my face at the moment.

Why did it hurt so much to suddenly call the hide-out for my home? It IS my home now after all, yet I can't help but feel so sad over that fact. Why the hell am I starting to get all emotional now after spending nearly 2 years here at this world?! Geeze I'm growing all emotional over the years. Maybe it's that time of month already? Nah, had it last week so that can't be the cause, but what is causing this then? I glanced at Hatsu and saw that he was looking kind of gloomy. I turned my head and looked fully at him.

"You okay?" I asked him. Hatsu seemed to snap out from whatever he had been dozing of to and chuckled in embarrassment.

"Sorry, kind of zoned out there. I'm just sad over the fact that you're leaving, Even if you and I haven't been the best of friends and have been in a lot of shit with each other I'm still gonna miss you, Hay-Lin." I couldn't help but smile and then I even shocked myself when I gave him a chaste hug and turned to leave, leaving an obviously shocked Hatsu behind me.

After walking a couple of meters away from him I turned around and smiled for the first time I think a true warm smile at him.

"Thanks for everything Hatsu. Take care." I said and walked away from him, and headed back to the others. Konan looked up and gave me a big smirk. All of the others had surprisingly fallen asleep in the shadow a couple of meters from us so it was just me and Konan.

"Sooo what were the two of you talking about for so long?" she asked me. I sat down with a heavy sigh and that really sparked Konan's curiosity.

"What happen between you two?" she asked me again. All of a sudden she let out a loud gasp and covered her mouth in shock. I looked up and stared at her questionably. What's gotten into her now? I did soon get my answer on that question.

"Could it be that you've fallen for him?" she asked me, not believing what she just said. Well, let me tell you one thing…the look on my face must have been absolutely priceless as Konan's words were slowly imprinted in my brain…What the flying fuck?! My face grew so red that it looked like it was badly burnt by the sun and I flew up from my position on the ground.

"W-W-W-WHAAT?!" I shrieked at her.

My sudden outburst made the others stir in their sleep and look over at us. When they spotted me trying to explain to Konan that her conclusion about something (they were asleep so they don't know that I meet Hatsu other than Pein that has already forgotten since it's unimportant information) was very wrong and absolutely ridiculous by using some very strange and unnecessary body language, they all glanced at each other before falling back asleep once again, believing that they were still dreaming since it was no way that any sane human being would do something ridiculous and dumb thing like that on a public beach in the real awakened world. Nope, no way in hell that that would ever happen so they fell back sound asleep not knowing what they just had missed. Meanwhile I was busy explaining what me and Hatsu had been talking about to Konan.

"S-So as you heard there is absolutely nothing going on between the two of us!" I said and with that I finished my very detailed explanation to my friend. Konan just shock her head and sighed heavily over how easy I was to tease.

After a while when I was certain that Konan had understood everything I sat down beside her while relishing a heavy sigh of my own. The two of us stared at the ocean for a moment when Konan said something that made my heart stop for a brief moment.

"Do you miss your own world?" I noticed that Konan was looking at me, making me fell slightly uncomfortable. After a moment in complete silence I relished heavy sigh number two.

"Sometimes." I simply answered her. I brought up my knees and hugged them closely form some kind of comfort. This made me slightly unprepared for Konan's next question.

"If there was a way for you to go back to you're world, would you then go back?"

It was now my turn to look at Konan, only that my eyes were wide and my mouth was open in shock. Konan was still staring out on the ocean. My brain, as well as my heart, seemed to have stopped in my head and chest and for the first time in my life I was completely speechless. If there was a way for me to go home, then would I really leave everything and everyone? Would I be able to just turn my back at the ones who had become so close to me without having second thoughts about my choice? I stopped looking at Konan and instead I turned my eyes to the ocean.

Memories from my childhood passed before my eyes, memories that contained precious moments with my parents and little sister. Now when I think about it…I never said goodbye to them…The day when I graduated from the police school and became what I always wanted to be…a full-fledged police officer. My God, I wonder what happened with my apartment?! Maybe there was somebody else living in their now! What did my parents do when they found out that their eldest daughter was and still is missing after a house fell down over her head?! I mean, surely there must have been some digging after my corpse, right? What would they say when they realize that my body is completely gone? Great Lord, why haven't I thought about this earlier?!?! I'm such a horrible and selfish person! I've been so busy with myself that I've completely forgotten about my parents and Kimi, about my _real_ life back in New York. What happened with Ann, my partner? Did she made it out before the house collapsed or was she killed?

As I was ranting in my mind, Konan had turned her head and was currently looking at me. Her eyes were empty and she looked emotionless yet at the same time sad. Apparently she had taken my silence as an "yes". Unknown to me and Konan there was one more person that had heard our conversation and my silent answer on Konan's last question. This said person knew that if he didn't do anything soon, I could be gone for good.

* * *

"If you're not done packing by this evening you will have no chance to pack it at all, just so you know." I restrained myself from smacking my unpacked back right in the face of the Akatsuki's leader but since I currently like living, I dismissed the thought but ooooh how good it would have felt when the noise of his nose cracking reached my waiting ears. Instead I contented myself with just snarling at him, which he by the way ignored completely.

Everyone in the big Akatsuki mansion was currently packing down their belongings since we would travel home tonight when it was dark and no one would spot Deidara's claybirds. Pein had said we would be going at 12 P:M sharp and therefore I was kind of moody since this meant that I wouldn't get so much sleep this night! Plus I would soon be sitting on those hell birds again, floating 80 meters or even higher up in the air!! Lord, may you have mercy on my poor soul because tonight I will surely die from a heart-attack.

Well, the good part is that I'm almost done with my packing so soon I could do anything I wanted since apparently Pain had hired a cleaning company to clean the mansion after we were gone. I wonder why he didn't do that during the actual vacation too so that I could have a break from the household work but nooooo. That son of a bitch did surely think that I deserved it, that asshole! Well enough with complaints. I'm finally done packing! WOHOOO!!

Now I can go out and take one last look at one of those beautiful sunsets that this island has shown me since the very first day I arrived here at Tengokushima. With a last glance around my room to make sure that I hadn't forgotten to pack down something, I walked out from my room and headed to the main hall. When I walked out I in haled the still warm evening air and with a small smile on my lips I walked down to the beach.

When I stood there and enjoyed the sunset and the sound of the waves I couldn't help to think back on what happened earlier this day.

* * *

_Five hours earlier_

_After sitting and thinking back on my family while cursing myself for being so selfish and cruel, I remembered that I had forgotten to give Konan an answer on her question. I turned my head and smiled slightly._

"_Well, since there are no more Mirror of Fate, which makes it impossible for me to actually go back, I can't give you an answer on that question." I simply said and looked away again. Konan sure can be stubborn sometimes because she didn't content herself with my poor excuse for an answer. _

"_But IF there was one more Mirror of Fate and you really could go back, would you then choose you're old world or this?" she asked, this time with a stern tone in her voice. I looked at her for the third time and smirked widely and confused Konan in the process._

"_Aw, would you miss me that badly if I went home again?" I asked her teasingly. Konan's eyes narrowed and she growled quietly. _

"_Of course I would miss you but I would have been fine. It's those three that I'm worried about." She said. I blinked in confusion and titled my head to the side. _

"_What do you mean with 'those three'?" I asked her. Konan looked like she was about to face slam herself in the sand over my stupidity. Sadly, she didn't (Since it would have been fun as hell to watch) and instead she just glared irritably at me. _

"_I'm talking about Hidan, Deidara and Itachi of course, you idiot! How would they react if you suddenly decided to go home?" _

* * *

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and let my thoughts pass before me inside my head. Konan had a point, how would those three react if I one day decided to go home IF I found another Mirror of Fate? After all, they have confessed their love for me (Well, almost but you get the point) and they was obviously having some kind of stupid competition over me, which was flattering but on the other hand completely childish. I mean, what do they think I am? A toy?!

Well, speaking of those three, something's odd with Itachi. Ever since the time on the beach he's been acting quite strange, for being Itachi literally speaking. During dinner today, he spoke! The Uchiha Itachi who barley even "Hn's" during dinner time spoke! I think everyone in the Akatsuki was equally shocked as Itachi suddenly started to talk about how we should lay up my training program when we got back to the hide-out. Since I'm supposed to become a member, I need some basic training in how to be a ninja. Since my "Thaijutsu" as they call it is very good thanks to my black belt in material art, and since I lacked this "charka" thingy and therefore couldn't perform any "Ninjutsu" or "Genjutsu" the only thing I needed was weapon training and some agility training to check my dodging and defence abilities. I also needed training with my element control and since Itachi said he was the best when it came to fire techniques he offered himself to teach me how to control fire better. Kisame was ordered to help me control water better, Zetsu was going to help me with earth, Kakuzu with my wind techniques and finally Sasori who was gonna help me with my dodging and defence training.

Itachi had already started to explain the basics in fire techniques and started to lay up a training program before I managed to interrupt him and beg him to spare me until after dinner. I wanted to be fully focused when I started my training so therefore I didn't want him to tell me something important while I was eating (I can't hear so well since I'm chewing so much food in my mouth at the same time so it blocked my hearing tunnels.)

Yet it was quite strange that Itachi had started to conversation since as I said before he rarely starts any conversation at all. Well, I guess this world is still filled with miracle and wonders after all.

The sun was almost down and since I still had some things left to do before we travelled back I decided to get back in. Itachi might want to talk to me more about my training since he didn't get the chance during dinner so I better find him. When I turned around to walk back to the mansion I was surprised to see the person I had been thinking about standing right behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and tried to not sound too curios. He just walked to stand next to me.

"I came to look at the sunset for the last time. The ones at home is nothing compare to the sunsets at this island." He explained. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and smiled slightly.

"I didn't know that you liked to watch the sunset." I said. He turned his head and looked at me and I could only look back at him.

We just stood there looking at each other when I averted my gaze with red tinted my cheeks. I cleared my throat and turned around.

"I'll be going back to the mansion. I have some stuff left that I need to pack." I explained. Just when I was about to walk away I felt how he grabbed my hand and pulled me back forcefully.

I let out a gasp when I felt the slight pain in my arm but before I could give him a piece of my mind my lips was sealed by his. Gentle soft lips were pressed against mine and when I had get over the first shock and realized that he was actually kissing me, my eyes widen and I froze.

Oh…………my……………JESUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was still frozen in my place as Itachi slowly and gently put his left arm around my waist and his right hand in my hair to deepen the kiss. I have to admit that he was one hell of a damn good kisser and that one part of me truly enjoyed the kiss. My eyes suddenly felt heavy and just when I was about to close them and start to respond to his kiss, something suddenly snapped inside of me and my eyes shot up. Somehow this felt truly wrong as hell!

But why? It wasn't exactly as I belonged to someone…I mean Deidara and Hidan loved me, as did Itachi, but I wasn't together _together_ with anyone of them. So why did this felt so damn wrong then?

Itachi released my lips and started to trail gentle kisses down my neck and my shoulder, which made my legs felt like they were made out of jelly and my face turn red. Still, there was something inside my head that screamed at me to push him away and beat his face in. Instead of doing the last part I contended myself with just pushing him away gently while carefully avoiding eye contact, because of the possibility with being killed with his sharingan for interrupting his little make-out with me and because it was embarrassing as hell at the moment to even look at him.

I tried to come up with something but I found my head uncomfortable empty at the moment so I couldn't do anything more than just look him in the eyes while smiling softly and shaking my head slowly.

Itachi seemed, like myself, unable to come up with anything to say. There was an pretty awkward silence between us for a moment but then my head finally seemed to come back to its senses because suddenly I knew what I should say.

"Itachi…I'm sorry but I can't." After replaying my words in my own ears I just wanted to smack myself painfully in the face. Great, that had sounded just like something a Hollywood actress would say in some crappy romantic shit movie. Oh God, I'm screwed!

Itachi just looked at me without saying a word. I decided that I needed to save whatever embarrassing situation I had managed to put myself into before things got totally out of hand.

"I-I mean t-that I can't because I don't know how I feel about this…No! Wait, I-I mean that I can't…I-I can't answer you're feeling at the moment…NO! T-That's not what I meant…Um, well yes that's what I meant but at the same time no…ARGH!!" I wanted to pull my hair in utter frustration as I succeeded with something that I had tried to prevent…I had made the situation hell of a lot worse!!

While I was mentally panicking, Itachi watched me still without saying anything. I was thinking so hard that it felt like the wheels and tires in my brain would burst in flames but when I had given the situation one hell of a close thinking from my part I had come up with one solution on this problem. If it was a good one, you'll have to judge by yourself.

"Listen Itachi…You're a great guy and I really like you but right now I can't answer those feeling of yours. I simply just can't…but hey, we can still be friends, right?" The last part had sounded chessy but hey, give me some credit here! This is after all my first time dumping a guy…or whatever the word is for this kind of situation…well, anyway Itachi is about to respond so we'll come back to this discussion later on.

Itachi had been looking at me without saying something for a good long time now but finally it looked like he was about to respond…and respond he did, in the most Itachi-shocking way ever in the history. He smiled!!! The guy was just let down and here he stood and smiled at the same person who just dumped him! Sweet mother God, this is the end of the world!!! He must have seen my shocked expression because he let out a totally uncalled laugh and then he hugged me tight to himself. My face flushed again and my breathing was caught in my throat as I felt how Itachi pressed my body closer to him.

My nose was filled with his scent and that alone made my head spin. I had to admit that he smelled veeeeery goooood…Oh God, I'm about to have a nosebleed!! Luckily Itachi's soft voice (Author: OMG! The world really is doomed if Itachi's turning soft!) interrupted any further perverted thoughts.

"I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me, my feelings won't change that easily. But I need you to promise me one thing, Hay-Lin." He pushed me away just so that he could look into my wide eyes. It took all my will-force to not look away since I still feared that damn eyetechnique of his. I blinked in confusion when his words replayed inside my head. Promise him what?

"Don't go back!" he said firmly and this time I could not hold back my confusion.

"Huh? W-What are you talking about, Itachi?" I asked him with a tiny hint of irritation in my voice. With all respect but I hate when people don't say what's on their mind directly instead of pulling out on the suspension.

"I want you to promise me that you never go back to your own world, even if an opportunity appears." When his words were imprinted in my head this time, my eyes narrowed and I backed away from his arms.

"Did you listen when I talked with Konan earlier today?" I asked him but didn't care to wait for an answer.

"Why are you and Konan asking me about my old home and what I would do, or in this case, can't do if I _could_ go home? Why are you even-" I stopped myself suddenly. This was actually quite rare…Itachi looked worried and let me tell you all something, when Itachi was worried then it was really something wrong here!

"Are you and Konan hiding something from me?" I asked him. Itachi looked emotionless as ever but he replied nonetheless.

"No, so just say that you won't go back to you're old world." He said, no he _demanded_ it. My eyes narrowed further and I folded my arms protectively in front of my chest.

"Why?" I simply asked. Itachi looked at me for a long time before his eyes narrowed. Instead of answering my question he walked back to the mansion, but when he walked past me I could hear him mumble his answer to me…

I felt how my body froze and my eyes went wide. I was holding my breath for awhile, unable to move and when I then spun around to ask Itachi what he meant I noticed to my surprise and shock that I was completely alone.

My eyebrows furrowed as my mind was filed with troubled thoughts about Itachi's words. It didn't help that I was felling guilty either! With a heavy sigh I decided to return to the mansion to get some much needed sleep.

When I arrived at the mansion I walked straight to my room and fell down on my bed with a heavy sigh. Great, I've been kissed by a handsome guy, then I dumped him and then I finds out some real bothering stuff! Isn't life just truly fucking greeeat?!

Well, it's useless at the moment to think about this when the others are most likely asleep. Plus I need to get some sleep before the lift-off tonight and something tells me that it will be less than enjoyable…

* * *

When I woke up I noticed tow things; One: I had overslept! Two: Konan was sitting at the edge of my bed…Wait, WHAT!?!

I sprung up from my bed and looked at my friend with wide yet sleepy eyes. I then let out a loud yawn and stretch a little before I asked her what she was doing in my room.

"I just came to make sure you were awake. It's time to get going, the others are almost ready so we should go the hall and wait for them." She simply answered.

I looked at her for a moment, since something didn't feel quite right with her. When I asked if something was bothering her and she answered that she was just tired, I just shrugged my shoulders, but I was still doubting that Konan was just feeling tired and something really was wrong but she just didn't want to talk about it right now, and grabbed my bags (which were very heavy I might add) and started to drag them outside my room. With one last look at my room I let Konan walk pass me before I closed the door and walked after her, in the direction of the hall.

We walked in silence and when we arrived none of the others were there. We sat down on one of the couches and talked about our vacation and what we had been through during our time here. Hard to believe that we had been here for almost three months. Well, I had gotten quite the nice sunburn so I was more than happy. Yet I felt the urgent need to ask Konan about what was wrong with her and why she had asked me such a question about if I would go back to my own world but I then dismissed the thought. Konan had surely just been plain curious and I didn't want to embarrass myself even further. But still…

Even if I was more doubtful than ever at this moment I still dismissed the thought about asking her completely and when the others came I just grabbed my bags and smiled warmly at Tobi who was very excited over the fact that we were finally going back to the hide-out yet sad that we had to leave the mansion and Tengokushima. In other words, he laughed and cried at the same time plus he clung onto me so that I would comfort him, which I did while trying to carry two heavy bags outside.

Deidara was moulding four claybirds this time, a result of Konan's massive shopping during our visit here at the island. When I once again stared into the black hole on the side of the caybird's head, that Deidara had pointed out as the bird's eye, I knew that I wouldn't survive this truly unfair ordeal one more time. So after I had climbed onboard I turned around and looked intensely at Zetsu who was one of them I should be riding with. He noticed my staring and turned to glare at me (Zetsu didn't like flying either)

"**What do you want?** What's the matter Hay-Lin?" he asked me. I gulped nervously when I saw the others climb onboard, meaning we should lift anytime now and decided to just blurt it out.

"Could you knock me unconscious?" I asked him. I saw his confused expression and decided to explain myself before he started to ask me questions. This was already as humiliating as it could get without any questions.

"I really hate heights and I always faint in the end eventually, so I was wondering if you could make me unconscious now instead so that I didn't have to experience this horrible ordeal one more time." I quickly explained and felt how sweat broke loose when I saw Deidara look around to see if everyone was on.

Sadly, Zetsu still looked a little uncertain and when the damn bird prepared itself for take off I realized that this situation called for drastic masseurs. I therefore grabbed him by his cloaks collar and started to shake him.

"Listen really carefully, Plantman! If you don't knock me out cold then I will put weed killers in you're food when you least expect it! If you do what I'm asking you then I will do almost anything in return, including preparing that horrible dish with raw animal meat that you've always wanted!" I gritted my teeth when the bird started to slightly stomp on the place, meaning that it was just seconds left before my doom would come.

Then I felt a sudden pain in my neck and a very welcoming darkness surrounded me when Zetsu finally decided to help me with my little matter. Ah, life is really truly absolutely fucking greeeat sometimes!

* * *

ME: Hohohohohohohoho, well well…Things are starting to get reaaally interesting. I swear it will soon be so darn interesting that even I will climb on the walls in excitement but as my dear mommy always use to say "The one who waits for something good, can never wait too long!"

Well, this was the last chapter on Tengokushima and when the gang gets back Hay-Lin will start her training to become an Akatsuki member. But will things really be that easy for our heroine or will something bad happen to her? Plus what did Itachi tell her that made her so troubled and guilty? Mwahahaha, I have planed something really evil for the next chapter and some very interesting things too. Think you can wait to find out what it is? Well you don't have much of a choice, do ya? Ahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Anyway, if you liked the chapter then pleeeease be so kind and give me you're…**REVIEW!!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: H****ard training and Shocking news **


	34. Hard training and Shocking news

Hey again! Gosh, I'm so sorry for the lack with up-dates but my summer work really takes a lot of my time so I haven't had the time to write so much plus I've gotten some serious writer block. Hopefully I will find my inspiration again soon. Anyway, here is the next chapter of Love is just a lie. I know there has been a big lack with action in this story but I promise all of you that the action will come sooner than you think. You will be sitting on the edge of you're chairs the next couple of chapters, that I can almost promise you already!

Well, enough talking let's get this show rolling!! And please don't forget to review in the end!! Now…**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Hard training and Shocking news **

Oh great Lord have mercy on my poor soul 'cause this time I'm certain…I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!

I felt how my poor soul left my body when I saw the giant fireball tower up above me and I quickly jumped aside in order to not get barbecued by it and ended up with landing on my already sore shoulder when I hit the ground. When the fireball had passed I glanced up and shrank when I stared right into a pair of red eyes, and they didn't look all that happy with me.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stand you're ground and direct the flames away from you by using you're powers? You're weaker than I thought!" I snarled at my "sensei" and got up from my embarrassing position on the ground. Itachi was still looking at me when I dusted off my clothes and rubbed my sore arm in order to ease the pain.

"I can't help it! That fireball you spited out at me was humongous!" I growled at him and tried to ignore my invited public disappointed faces.

As you probably remembered Kisame was going to help me control water better, Zetsu was going to help me with earth, Kakuzu with my wind techniques and finally Sasori who was gonna help me with my dodging and defence training. Therefore they were all now sitting a bit away from us and watched my training with Itachi.

I had trained with Itachi for almost three weeks now and it didn't go well. In other words, I suck at this! No matter how much Itachi pushed me, I still couldn't control my fear for that damn fireball of his. I had managed to somewhat control my ability to manipulate fire and do some tricks but when it came to this task I was just as cowardly as an elephant when it spots a mouse. I just couldn't do it! And it has really started to piss Itachi off. As well as myself, I might add. Itachi's eyes narrowed and I knew I had pushed him a bit too far this time.

When I saw that he did some handsigns I knew it was time for me to get ready.

"Katon, Housenka no jutsu!"

At least ten fireballs in the seize of myself came towards me in a rapid speed. I quickly dodge the first one by doing a volt to the side. I then had to jump high up in the air and do a back flip in order to get away from the second fireball. The fireballs that had missed me hit the forest behind the training ground with a massive force and the ground shock when the three fireballs exploded and destroyed the threes that had once been standing there.

When I landed I quickly took a fighting stance and when the last eight fireballs came at me I moved to the side gracefully while moving my hands in gentle movements. I smirked when I saw how the fireballs changed direction and spun around on the lace when they were next to me. The fireballs seemed to mimic me when they flow around me and with as much force I could muster I throw them back the way they came from. In other words right back at Itachi!

Itachi dodge the fire balls without any trouble at all but when they had exploded in the forest behind him he did another set of handsigns. My eyes narrowed when a bad feeling suddenly filled my chest. What was going on?

"Katon, Goenkyuu no jutsu!" Itachi leaned forward and blew the biggest fireball I had ever seen…Oh shit and Mother fucking hell! He's going to kill me!!

There was no way in hell that I would be able to dodge that thing so what should I do now? Kakuzu's attack back at the island had been nothing compared to this! I couldn't diverge it and I obviously couldn't dodge it or outrun it.

My eyes narrowed further and a crazy thought hit me. What if I fought fire with fire this time? The humongous fireball was closing in fast so I had no more time left to think. Without really knowing what I was doing I put one foot in front of me and breathed in deeply. I just had to remember what Itachi had thought me and I would be just fine, I really hope!

_Flashback_

_It was my first training pass with Itachi and he was right now explaining to me how I would be able to create fire without having any chakra. _

"_Remember that the fire is located inside you, in your stomach to be more precisely." He explained and I nodded uncertainly. _

_Since I originally was from a world were this Hocus Poucus didn't exist it was kind of hard for me to understand any of this AND actually believe in it. Itachi must had noticed my uncertainty because he suddenly grabbed my hand and before I could ask what the hell he thought he was doing, he placed my hand on top of my stomach and smiled at my chocked expression. _

"_The fire lies inside of you, believe it or not. All you have to do is make it come up from the depths and fully erupt like a powerful volcano and fill you with the power that you rightfully deserve. All you have to do is breath deeply and let it all explode, your anger, your happiness, your sadness, every single one of your emotions and let them show themselves as the powerful and unmerciful fire."_

_End of flashback_

A deep breath and let all my emotions come up from my stomach, eh? Well, that didn't sound too hard and I had actually tried it during my training with Itachi, and it had went kind of well…Who am I kidding, I had sucked! Time to show that emotionless bastard what this Fate-changer can do!

I breathed in deeply while closing my eyes and tried to ignore that the atmosphere around me had become hotter than hottest, thanks to the damn fireball, and I let all my frustration, fear and anger build up inside of me. Suddenly I could feel the familiar feeling of the flames and when my eyes shot open I saw to my great satisfaction that I was covered in blue flames.

With a confidant smirk I took a fighting stance and when the fireball was so close that I could see the red flames inside of it and how they seemed to dance around with each other I put my arms forward and with a high cry I let all my emotions burst inside of me and flame up like the mightiest tornado. My arms were suddenly covered in more flames and like a volcano the blue fire erupted and shot right forward like a missile. Two big and powerful beams hit Itachi's fireball and my eyes widen when the fire ball stopped and the red flames was suddenly defeated and thereafter covered with my blue flames. In front of me was no longer a humongous red fire ball instead I had a blue humongous fireball! I was standing still for a moment in complete chock and surprise but soon I snapped out of it and like the beams had been ropes I grabbed hold of them and started to spin around.

Soon it looked like I was spinning around with the biggest sledgehammer ever. After a short while when I had gotten some serious speed I slowed down while relishing the beams and the fireball then flow in the air in a awesome fast speed right towards Itachi. Itachi had closed his eyes and when he opened them again a small black hole appeared and sucked my blue fireball inside of it….Damn, why did he had to be so damn cool?! Couldn't he at least _act _like I just had thrown a giant blue fireball at him and not like it was the most natural thing in the world!

The tiredness suddenly hit my body with its full force and I fell to my knees while panting heavily. Great Lord, that had really taken a tool on me! But my exhaustion was short livid when suddenly Itachi appeared in front of me and kneeled down beside me. I looked up and actually stumbled backwards so that I landed on my poor sore butt when I saw the tiniest smile on his face. Hell, I'll never get used to him smiling like this almost all the time after that little kiss incident between him and me. It almost makes me think that we did more than just kissing! Oh God, now I've given myself some very embarrassing and perverted thoughts to play for my mind later on! Thanks a lot Honda! You stupid ass!

"What?!" I snarled at him and got up from my sitting position on the ground while trying once again to regain my rightful face colour. Itachi was now smirking at me (That lousy son of a bitch!) but got up too before replying.

"Much better. I see you're strength comes forward when someone really piss you off." He said. My eyes narrowed and my jaw became painfully clenched.

'"It was you who told me that the fire was set free when I let my emotions burst free like a volcano eruption! I just did what you told me so stop mocking me!" I growled and walked past him towards the place were I had put down the bucket with water, which I figured could be more than useful since I would be dealing with fire.

When I arrived at the same bucket I grabbed it and started to drink eagerly. That fire stuff really made me thirsty. I completely ignored Itachi as he walked up beside me and I handed him the bucket with water without saying a word. From the corner of my eyes I saw that the rest of my "trainers" were heading towards us. Kisame was the first one to break the tense silence between me and Itachi.

"It's starting to look good, kid. Give it another week and you might master the fire. Then you can start working with you're water skills." He said and gave me one of his usual toothy grins.

"Hn." I plainly answered and missed when the others sweatdropped.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Itachi." Sasori said with a tired look. Itachi didn't even spare him a glance but we all could tell that Sasori better watch his back for the next couple of months.

I groaned as the muscles in my neck popped when I turned my head to look at my current trainer. Itachi couldn't help to smile when he heard the loud pop of my neck. My eyes narrowed as I was reminded why he was in the Akatsuki. You lousy torturer! Even if I badly wanted to beat the living daylight out of him (even if I would most likely end up dead in a corner somewhere) I bowed my head deeply and waited for his next lesson. The one thing that Itachi had been very strict about was that I showed him the rightful respect a pupil would show his/her master. Even if this was embarrassing, not to mention disgraceful, I had agreed since it would spare me and Itachi a lot of arguing time.

Itachi was watching me, even if I couldn't see it I could still feel it and I felt the anger boil in my chest once again. Even if I liked Itachi he sure could get on my nerves surprisingly fast. When he finally decided to speak up I released a deep breath. God, it was painful for my sore neck to be standing in this position for too long.

"I have taught you everything you need to know about fire techniques. You can start you're training with Kisame immediately." My head shot up from my previous bowing and I just stared wide eyed at Itachi.

"Are you serious?" I asked him, still not believing what I just had heard. When he nodded I could feel two different feeling build up in my chest.

One was happiness since this meant that I was one step closer to completely master my power. The second one, however, was fear. Did Itachi just say that my lessons with Kisame would start right away? Well, Kisame would surely be a much nicer teacher than Itachi right?

"Hey, kid! Think fast!"

I turned around and my eyes nearly popped out from their eye sockets when I saw the biggest and most terrifying tidal wave coming towards me in a rapid speed. I spotted Kisame on top of the wave but I had no time to think more about that…I NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DROWN!!!

I had never run so fast in my whole life before as when I tried to outrun Kisame's first real lesson with me…I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THAT LOUSY FISHSTICK FOR THIS!!

"Better get ready, kid, 'cause this is the start of you're biggest nightmare!" Kisame yelled from his spot on top of the wave…I'm already missing Itachi!

* * *

I was once again for the billionth time during these six weeks that I had been trained with Kisame forcefully pushed to the ground by another of his damn water-sharks. God, didn't this man ever grew tired of tormenting me?! Sure, I had grown one hell of a lot better with controlling the water but damn it was a lot harder to control his damn sharks when he filled them with his charka. Not only did Kisame's harsh training occupied me, Kakuzu, Sasori and Zetsu had grown tired of waiting for me to get finished with my water training so they had agreed with Kisame to train me at the same time. Water, Wind, Earth mixed with dodging and defence training during one and the same training pass…Isn't life just truly fucking greeeeat?!!?

"Keep you stance even of the impact surely will damaged you. If you can't dodge the attack by jumping aside, hide yourself in the ground, jump high up in the air or direct the attack away from you by using a counterattack then it's better to take the pain like a ninja and bear with it." I heard Sasori say behind me as I got up from my position from the ground.

I gritted my teeth as an enormous pain filled my ribs and threatened to bring me down to my knees. Yet at the same time the pain felt good, cause it was a proof that I was still alive. So instead of feeling ashamed of being beaten once again by Kisame I smirked and got into a fighting position as Kakuzu unleashed one of his black monsters (the one that controlled wind I might add) at me.

Under Sasori's watchful eye I dodge the windballs that were being thrown at me in a rapid speed before I managed to get hold of one of them. I landed on the ground after doing a set of volts in the air and with a technique as I called "The Bowling- technique" I throw back the big wind ball at the monster who didn't had the chance to dodge it since I had added more speed to it, and the monster flew many meters backwards before it collided with a big tree. In contras to Earth, Fire and Water, Wind was the easiest part of my training that I had come to master during just three weeks of harsh training. Earth however was still far from mastered so when Zetsu throw big rocks at me I stood no chance.

My arm felt like it snapped when I was hit by one of the rocks that I had failed to dodge properly and I fell to the ground with a yelp of pain. I tossed myself back in forth when the pain didn't seemed to ease and tears of anger filled my eyes. Why the hell couldn't I dodge properly? Damn it all to hell!!

I heard quick footsteps coming towards me and soon a shadow was over me. I turned over so that I was lying on my back so that I could see who it was. My eyes widen when I stared into an orange mask.

"Lin-chan!! Are you alright!?" I flinched when Tobi's high voice made it ring in my ears and the pain in my arm to double. How did he manage to create damage without touching his victim?! Great God, this hurt like hell!!

"Tobi, can you get the hell out of here? The training ground is only temporarily opened for Hay-Lin and her trainers. I need to pull her arm in place before it gets useless." I heard Kakuzu come over and kneel beside me as Tobi while muttering walked away. When I felt Kakuzu's hands on my damaged arm I glanced up at him with wide worried eyes.

"Just stay still and take a deep breath." Kakuzu instructed me and when I did as he said his grip around my arm got firm and then he made a quick pull and my arm suddenly snapped again.

"Oh…My…JESUS!!!" I let out a shriek in pain and my eyes water when dark spots appeared on my irises from the pain in my arm. Then, as fast as it came, the pain suddenly disappeared and I felt a familiar warm and tingling feeling spread in my arm.

I opened my eyes, which I had apparently closed when my arm snapped back in its rightful place, and saw that Kakuzu was currently trying to heal it with medical jutsu. Well, this experience had truly sucked!

With a heavy groan I sat up and watched as Kakuzu continued to heal my arm. I noticed the dark look I received from Zetsu and I lowered my head in shame. He had every right to be angry at me. In order to master the wind techniques along with improving my dodging and defending practice as fast as I could I had totally forgotten to practise on my earth techniques. This had resulted in me falling behind in Zetsu's teaching. Now…I'm really screwed!

"Hay-Lin…**What the hell was that?! Do you call that you're power to control the earth? Don't make me laugh!" **I lowered my head in shame as Zetsu's black side continued his ranting on how useless I was and how ungrateful I was for his hard efforts to teach me on how to control the earth.

The worst part was that he was right! I was useless for not putting enough effort in my training and I was ungrateful when I simply ignored Zetsu's teaching. Great, now I'm feeling damn guilty too! Zetsu had paused in his lecture to see if I was listening and his yellow eyes narrowed when he saw my gloomy expression.

"If you think that that type of expression would work on me, **you thought wrong!**" he simply said and turned around and started to walk away.

My head snapped up and I watched with wide eyes how he just walked away from me and the others. Shit, now I've done it! I must do something or he will stop teaching me earth control. I quickly got up, despite Kakuzu's order to stay put so that he could heal my arm properly, and quickly took a fighting stance that I remembered Zetsu had taught me.

"Zetsu-sensei!" I shouted out. To my great satisfaction I saw the same man stiffen and turn around. With a confident smirk I stomped hard in the ground and when I did that the ground started to shake. Suddenly a large boulder came up from the ground and when it floated above the ground I spun around and kicked it with all my strength, making it fly towards a shocked Zetsu in a massive speed.

"Think fast!!" I yelled and watched with great interest how Zetsu would be able to dodge my little surprise attack.

You could just imagine my surprise when he_ didn't _dodge it, instead he was hit and was thrown backwards a couple of meters by the big boulder. When the boulder hit the ground with Zetsu with a loud boom, me and the others were staring with shocked faces at the little crater that had been created afterwards.

"Oh…my…GOD! I'VE KILLED ZETSU!" I screamed and quickly rushed towards the crater, ignoring the throbbing pain in my arm. Suddenly the ground started to shake and I halted abruptly.

My eyes widen further when Zetsu suddenly appeared before me and I felt my heart stopped when I saw that his hands were joined in a, for me, unknown handsign.

"Doton, Doryuudan!" he shouted.

"Shit!" I hissed when I saw streams of mud coming up from the ground. The mud then suddenly formed a head, more precisely the head of a dragon. The same dragon opened its mouth and started to shoot bullets of mud towards me.

Without thinking what the hell I was doing I quickly moved m arms out to my sides and made some rocks that was laying beside me float up in the air. I then brought my arms tightly to my sides and the rocks quickly covered my whole body, creating something that looked like a rock-armour. With determination burning in my eyes I brought my arms forward and to my great surprise I started to move fast forward. It was just like riding roller-skates or something weird like that.

The mudbullets were closing in on me and I noticed to my horror that I was moving straight at them! Then something inside me, deep down in my consciousness told me to relax and think about this as another one of Sasori's dodging lessons. With that in mind I speeded up and was now closing in on the first mudball. I jumped over it in a perfect volt and headed straight towards the next one.

I went down in a split and the mudball passed over my head…Wait, A SPLIT?! The pain in my thighs confirmed the fact that I had unconsciously went deep down in a split. Oh, boy would I have a hard time getting up from my bed tomorrow or what?!

The third mudball was closing in fast and so was the fourth one. I jumped up in the air and twisted my body to the side and dodge the third mudball gracefully and when the fourth mudball came at me, I leaned deep backwards and I swear I heard my poor innocent back crack.

There weren't so many mudballs left and now I was really getting the hang of this. I jumped over the fifth like an elite runner would have done with a hurdle. The sixth and seventh was easy to overcome. I just brought my both arms back and with as much strength as I could muster I brought them forward and smashed the two insignificant obstacles into nothing more than dust. It was only five more mud-thingys to go but here is the catch. I was getting tired…FAST!

I needed to get rid of them all in just one blow but the question is how? Then it suddenly hit me! Mud+Water= Water beats Mud since it makes the mud dissolve. Satisfied with my idea I quickly moved my arms in some of the movements that me and Kisame had worked on and before I could even blink the water was already in front of me, creating a giant and thick wall with water. I grinned when the mudballs that hit my wall of water turned into ordinary mud and when I was certain I had gotten every single one, I lowered the wall to the ground and continued straight forward towards Zetsu.

When I was only a couple of meters from him I jumped high up in the air and with a battle cry I brought my left foot down so it hit the ground with a hard impact. The ground cracked and seemed to explode around me. The impact mixed with my earth-control had been too much for the poor ground so now the result (rocks and boulders) was heading straight towards Zetsu. I looked up and saw to my great irritation that Zetsu had jumped up in the air and thereby escaped my attack. I quickly got up form my kneeling position on the ground and rushed as fast as I could towards him in order to get to him before he landed on the ground again.

When I was just a meter from him I spun around and stomped hard in the ground again, this time making a sharp pillar with tightly pressed rocks come up from the ground. When Zetsu landed he found himself looking straight at the sharp object with me standing beside it with a victorious look in my eyes. Sure I was panting and I was completely exhausted but hey, I FUCKING GOT HIM! BOYA, BABY!! Who's the most fucking awesome person in the entire world who just kicked the plantman's ass?! IT'S THE FUCKING AWESOME ME, HAY-LIN HONDA!!

Zetsu noticed that I was mentally celebrating and when he gave me a toothy grin I literally felt how my smirked died like a pig on Christmas. What the hell is he smirking about?

"Not bad, **but not good enough."** He simply said and glanced upwards. My brows furrowed and I followed his glance and the sight that meet my eyes made my knees bend and I landed on my butt with a loud thud. The roc- armour fell off as I lost my concentration and my shocked and terrified face was shown for the world. How in the hell did he do that?!

You see, above me, floating just a meter over my head was the largest boulder I had ever seen Zetsu call forth with a jutsu. I looked at him again with a gapping mouth.

"H-how? W-When d-did y-y-you…" I managed to choke out. Then it hit me. When I created the pillar I had looked down at the ground for three seconds. That had given Zetsu the time he needed to make a jutsu. I had been utterly defeated by him.

Zetsu moved the boulder away from us with a simple movement with his hand and then he kneeled down infront of me. Still embarrassed by the fact that I hadn't noticed a friggin boulder that was as big as a frigging mountain floating over my head I refused to look at him.

"I take back what I said before,** you have been paying attention to us,** but you still lack some technique." He said. I couldn't help myself when I smiled slightly at his words.

Even if he said that I still lacked in my earth-control it was still better than the words he had said before. I noticed that the others had joined me and Zetsu. Zetsu got up and looked down at me with his arms crossed. No one said anything for a while but then Kisame broke the silence.

"Ya know, I think she's ready." My head shot up and I grimaced when the sudden movement made my neck crack but that's unimportant right now. Did he say that he thought that I was ready? Ready for what I might add.

"I agree. She dodge those mudballs Zetsu throw at her perfectly. Of course she still lacks some training but I think she can learn the necessary in a real battlefield." said Sasori. When I heard the word "battle field" I had to fight back the shiver that threatened to flow through my body. What have I gotten myself into really?

"Hn." Said Itachi, meaning he also agreed. Still, couldn't he say a simple yes at least? Kakuzu just simply nooded (Hello, a YES, please! Is it really that fucking hard to pronounce?!)

Everyone's attention then turned to Zetsu and I felt myself grow smaller by each agonizing second. Great God, I haven't been this nervous since my mother told me that I needed to go to the dentist when I was a kid. After a loooong while Zetsu sighed and grimaced.

"Even if she needs more training, **I think she's ready for her first mission to become a member." **First I was just gapping at him but then I flew up with a happy victory cry.

I preformed a little victory dance infront of my amused trainers before I remembered my manners and most importantly my dignity, and I spun around and bowed to show them my gratitude and thanks.

"Stop with being weird and doing weird stuff and follow me. You'll have to meet the Leader and tell him you're down with you're training." muttered Sasori and walked towards the door that lead out from the training room.

Since I was so happy that I was finally ready for my first mission I simply ignored his comment and happily skipped after him. Sigh, why am I so damn weird? Oh, well…I'm going on a mission, I'm going on a mission, I'm going on a mission, Lala~lala!! Damn, I'm so creepy that I even scare myself.

I followed Sasori through the corridor that lead to Pein's office. On the way I spotted Hidan, Deidara, Konan and Tobi. When Tobi spotted me he squealed and before I could even blink I was being crushed against a male chest. My arm that I had previously damaged in battle and that Kakuzu had not completely healed yet, cracked and my face paled. Oh Sweet Lord, the paaaaain!!!

"T-Tobi…M-m-my arm…" I said through clenched teeth and almost kissed Hidan in utter gratitude when he forcefully removed the love hugging criminal from me.

"Back off, shitface! Seriously, can't you see that she is fucking damaged? Geez, you fucking moron!" he snarled at the now sulking Tobi. Deidara shot Hidan a glare but then he turned and smiled widely at me.

"I see they've put you through a lot,un." He said and his smile widens when he heard my deep sigh.

"Yeah, it's been pretty tuff but now I'm finally ready for my first mission." I said and a grin broke out on my face. Since I noticed Sasoris impatient face I quickly hurried past my friends and continued to follow him, but not before I had told them something I had dearly wanted to say for a couple of weeks now.

"You guys better watch out 'cause soon you will get you're asses kicked by me, the newest and the most fucking awesome member of the Akatsuki!" In return they all just chuckled and shock their heads.

"We'll see about that, rookie!" Konan shouted after us. I waved at them as me and Sasori entered Pein's office. Okay, folks! Let's get this fucking party started!!

Pein's office looked the same as always…it was pitch dark in the room. I narrowed my eyes in order to try to locate at least his desk but found it soon to be impossible. Suddenly a light was switch on on the same desk and I could for the first time in weeks stare into the scary eyes of the Rinnegan user. I could have lived a happy life if I never had to look into those eyes again but noooo…The bastard the very same eyes belonged to was the person who was going to assign me my very first mission in order to become a full fledge member. Isn't life just truly fucking greeeeat sometimes?

"What is it, Sasori?" Pein asked and looked back and forth between me and the puppet-master. I couldn't help myself when I shivered. I mean, come on! Those eyes are truly scary as hell!

"Hay-Lin has finished her training, Leader-sama, and is ready for her first mission." Sasori calmly said. I envied his ability to look so emotionless infront of Pein. He looked like he was looking at the most boring person in the entire universe, although Pein IS pretty boring, but you get the point.

"I see…Can you please tell Deidara, Itachi and Hidan that I wish to speak to them this instant?" Pein said and leaned back in his chair. Sasori bowed his head and walked towards the door.

I felt how I froze in place. Wait, Sasori-sensei! Don't leave me alone with this jutsu-spitting bastard!! Come back here, you son of a…a…PUPPET!! Sadly, Sasori couldn't here my frantic pleas and walked out through the door and started to look after the three men. When the door shut closed I felt how sweat broke up on my forehead. Alone with Pein…Why can't I just die now?! Oh wait, if I died then that means I would never be able to become a member…ARGH!!!

"So…um…how's it going?" I asked him in order to break the tense atmosphere. Pein raised an eyebrow at this and then he narrowed his eyes.

"If you want to become a member then you should know when it's best to just shut you're mouth and be quiet." He spoke in a dark tone. I gluped and saluted him.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I said and once again the room grew silent as a tomb. Luckily my three saviours arrived shortly afterwards.

I wanted to kiss their feet's (Author: EW!) but I contained myself with just giving them a wide smile. Hidan and Deidara walked up to me and stood beside me while Itachi remained hidden in the shadows behind us, creeeeepy!

"What the fuck do you want now, Leader?" Hidan growled. He never liked when he was summoned like a dog by its owner. Pein ignored his choice of words and got up from his chair. He walked around his desk so that he was standing infront of us. I must say that I reeeally didn't like that small smirk he had on his face.

"As you three probably already know, Hay-Lin has finished her training and is ready for her first mission so that she can become a member and earn an Akatsuki cloak." He calmly spoke. I couldn't help but sweatdrop by his words. I had to _earn _that friggin cloak? Seriously?!

"I have been thinking about what kind of mission she would get and I'm quite satisfied with my choice in this matter." Pein turned his gaze and looked straight at me. I felt how a cold feeling crept through my body and I was once again reminded how absolutely powerful the guy infront of me truly was.

"Hay-Lin Honda, for you're first mission I want you to bring back something that was stolen from the organisation a long time ago, a retrieve-mission in other words. I send Itachi, Hidan and Deidara to accompany you and supervise you're actions during this assignment in order to see if you're fit to become a member or not." He calmly said and waited for my reaction.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He wanted me to bring back something that had been stolen from the Akatsuki? Well, that doesn't sound too hard. Plus I would have Hidan, Deidara and Itachi as my "guardians" during the whole mission too. This doesn't sound bad at all actually. I thought he would give me something much worse.

"So what am I going to bring back?" I asked Pein, this time with a confident voice. Sadly, my confident dropt like a stone when I saw Pein's grind widen into a smirk and there was a very uncomfortable silence in the room.

"I want you to retrieve the ring that Orochimaru stole when he abandoned the Akatsuki." Pein said in a deadly calm voice. Silence temporarily filled the room once again before a high pitch shriek could be heard from the soon to be most fucking awesome Akatsuki member.

"W H A T?!?!"

* * *

ME: Dun dun dun duuuun!! So now you finally know. Hay-Lin's first mission is retrieving Orochimaru's Akatsuki ring. Oh the horror! Now she will have to face that creepy snake once again AND his even more creepy and perverted apprentice! "LE GASP!!"

I hope you liked the battle scenes in this chapter. I'm not so good at writing battle scenes but I think I managed to create some action this time. Once again I just want to say I'm so terrible sorry for the long wait for this chapter. My writing block was bigger then I first believed, but fear not! I will be back and as they say "The show must go on!" So until next time I want you to give me tons of reviews because that makes me motivated and it gives me inspiration for this story.

So please…**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: Team Awkward **


	35. Team Awkward

Hey there! It's time again for another chapter of this little silly story of mine. We're starting to get closer to the end by each breathtaking chapter. Even if there is a bunch of chapters still left its still good to know that the story will end soon. Well, as you all probably remember Hay-Lin's first mission before she can become a Akatsuki member has just been pronounced; bring back the Akatsuki ring that Orochimaru stole when he left the organisation. To her aid she has Hidan, Deidara and Itachi.

Mwahaha, I can already smell the conflicts between the three males. Plus what will happen when she is reunited with Orochimaru and Sasuke aka Duck-Butt? Only the oncoming chapters can tell you.

Please, just sit back aaaaaand…**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Team Awkward**

"Aw come on Hay-Lin,un. Tobi is the world's greatest idiot. Don't take anything he says seriously,un." Deidara said and looked over his shoulder to glance at my poor form.

We were temporarily flying at least 50 meters up in the air on a big claybird (God have mercy on my poor soul) and while my three escorts were sitting on the front of the birds body, I was sitting as far away from them as possible. In other words out on the bird's friggin ass feathers or what the fuck the biologists had named them! I was currently sitting in a meatball position (I was hugging my legs of you didn't get the first hint) and my whole body was twitching violently and I was fuming from my mouth. A pretty sad sight if you'll ask me…

When Deidara's words managed to break through the barriers that seemed to surround my ears my head spun around, making my neck crack and me letting out a stream of curses, when I finally did answer him I had small tears in the corners of my eyes, making the three men that were sitting infront of me sweatdrop.

"Shut up! That was the most disturbing and most fucking embarrassing comment I have ever heard coming from a humans mouth!" I said and groaned when very unwanted pictures crossed my mind for the fifth time since we had left the hide-out for our mission.

Hidan left eye twitched and then he sighed heavily.

"Even if that asshole said some fucking weird stuff don't fucking worry so damn much. We won't-" Hidan was never able to finish his sentence because in a cue I was standing right in front of him and had grabbed his cloak's collar and started to shake him violently.

"Weird stuff?! WEIRD?! THAT WAS DISTURBING!!" I roared at him while shaking the poor man like a milkshake, much to the two other men's amusement. Let's take one of those flashy flashbacks so that you all know what the hell I'm talking about, shall we?

**Flashback from the morning!**

_After Hidan, Deidara and Itachi had managed to stop me from strangling the Leader of the Akatsuki for giving me such pain in the ass mission, we all had gone to our rooms in order to pack the stuff we needed. After that was done we had gone down were the others had waited for us. Konan hadn't look all that happy with Pein for giving me such hard first mission but since I w__ouldn't be alone she seemed to accept it easier. _

_Pein, well he was still pissed off beyond record after my little strangling attempt so he just growled at me to get the hell out of the hide-out before he changed his mind and killed me instead. After saying goodbye to everyone and receiving some last advices from my other teachers we were ready to go. It was then Tobi decided to make his grand entry and I might warn those of you who are sensitive that the following contempt will be not so innocent. _

"_Liiiin-chaaan! Tobi doesn't want you to leave and visit scary snake man again!" My orange-mask wearing friend whined. Tobi was currently squeezing the living daylight out of me with one of his usual bear hugs. I managed to pry myself out from his grasp and when I had recovered enough I patted his head and gave him a wide grin. _

"_Don't worry about me Tobi. I'll be just fine and back before you even have the time to miss me." I said and ignored Pein when he snorted about the "coming back soon" part. Tobi sniffed and then he nodded slowly. _

_Thinking that the worst part was over I had grabbed my bag and waved goodbye to him. However I didn't get very far before my hand was grabbed and I was once again yanked backwards into another bone crushing hug. _

"_Tobi, you moron,un! Let go of her now so that we can get going already." Deidara snarled and narrowed his visible eye when Tobi's grasp around me tightened instead. _

_I swear I saw a light in the sky when I felt how my ribs cracked. __Oh for the love of God! Why can't I ever receive an ordinary hug from this man!? My mentally ranting was however interrupted when Tobi said something very heart-warming and at the same time…plain weird. _

"_Ne Lin-chan? Since Hidan-sempai, Deidara-sempai and Itachi-sempai has called dibs on you then can Tobi marry Lin-chan's daughter?" Tobi asked and failed to notice the gapping mouths of the other members as well as the widen eyes of the three men he had mentioned. _

_He also failed to notice my red face and my twitching left eye. What the hell does he mean by "has called dibs on me"?! But since I couldn't help to smile at his childish behaviour and his cute manner I just hugged him back before replying. _

"_I suppose I can think about having you as an potential son-in-law if I get a daughter someday." I said and grimaced since the possibility with me having kids was close to zero (even though I DID have three guys that loved me, tehe) _

_Tobi released me quickly and started to jump up and down in excitement. Then he all of a sudden spun around and pointed accusingly at Hidan, Deidara and Itachi. Flames of determination suddenly surrounded him and everyone just gaped when he suddenly spoke in the most unTobi voice I had ever heard…_

"_You three heard Lin-chan! Tobi is allowed to marry Lin-chan's daughter so now it's up to you three! Start making babies immediately after you left and don't you dare come back before Lin-chan is pregnant!" he said in a firm tone._

_The world seemed to stop before my very eyes and I heard how I left out a wheezing sound before my eyes rolled backwards in my head and I fell to the ground. That comment had made some very disturbing and not so innocent pictures to play before my very eyes like a movie on the cinema. Sweet Lord, what the hell did just happen?!_

_End flashback!_

When I had come to my senses we had already left the hide-out and were flying high above ground. I had opened my eyes and stared right into the clear blue sky and when I sat up I saw that Deidara, Itachi and Hidan was sitting around me, probably to prevent me from falling over the birds edge, but with Tobi's little innocent comment fresh in my memory I had just give up a high pitch shrike and quickly like the sound travels positioned myself as far away from them as possible.

Well, this is where you all came in earlier so nothing more has happened after that. Wait, that's right! I had stopped shaking Hidan and instead I was now trying to strangle him. For the moment his face colour has shifted from red, to blue and then to purple but since he's immortal he can't die from suffocation. Since I was forced to spend my whole awakened time with him and since a pissed off Hidan was NOT something that I had the urge to hang around right now, I quickly released him and sat down again on my butt with a big pout on my face.

Why did it always have to turn out like this? Someone says something strange and I'm left with an awkward as hell situation to deal with! Isn't life just truly fucking greeeat?! Life truly is a bitch! Meanwhile Hidan was massaging his now sore neck while glaring daggers at me and did I just hear him call me a bitch?! Oh that mother fucker!

My eyes narrowed and I let out a snarl as I turned my head and glared at the man.

"What was that?" I asked him in a dark tone and smirked when Hidan gritted his teeth and looked away without snapping back at me. He knew better than to start bricking with a pissed off ex police-officer. In you're face, asshole!

"Just because Tobi said something that made you uncomfortable doesn't mean someone of us will molest you. So try to calm down." Itachi spoke in a motionless tone. Just when I was about to start bitching with Itachi (Damn, am I on my period or something?) I suddenly realised something that made the words on my tongue die like an ant on a picnic.

Here I am, flying up in the air with three males that have a crush on me AND who could easily take advantage of me since they are three and…well, there is only one of me! Plus there is no one to help me either IF that were about to happen. Oh…my…GOD! I'm like their prey here! They are like…100 times more powerful than I and even if I was able to fry their asses before they managed to…do stuff to me…I still would be in a dreadful disadvantaged.

The same men were a little surprised that I hadn't snapped back at Itachi yet so they therefore turned their heads and looked in my direction to see what was wrong and the sight that meet them made them all sweatdrop for the second time during this strange journey.

I was once again sitting as far away from them as possible (The bird's ass-feathers in other words was once again occupied) while holding with a very shaky hand a sharp kunai, pointing towards them.

"I knew it! You three will gang up on me and then you'll take advantage of me when you think I let my guard down!" I said and looked like I was about to hyperventilate. The three men looked at me with eyes that clearly said I was the world's biggest idiot, which was probably true at the moment.

"We're not going to molest you,un." Deidara said in a tired tone. Suddenly he had to duck when three shurikens were thrown at him.

"You're in no position to talk, Mr. Mixed-Bath!" I snarled at him and hissed in warning when Hidan moved a little too close for my comfort. Hidan sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, if we wanted to take fucking advantage of you do you think we would have fucking waited this long? Come on and think will ya? We may be fucking badass criminals but we won't take advantage of a fucking defenceless woman!" he said and almost sounded insulted.

I felt a pang of guilt hit me square in the heart and I lowered the kunain as well as my head in utter shame.

"I'm sorry. I was an idiot for suspecting such awful things about you guys." I mumbled and stood up and walked over to sit between Itachi and Hidan while feeling like an ass.

They have always been so nice to me and now I accused them for this?! Way to go, Honda! You stupid daughter of a bitch! Ops, I didn't mean that mom!

We flow in silence for one peaceful minuet before I asked them something that had bothered me ever since Hidan had spoken.

"Um…so you guys have never been taking advantage of defenceless women even if you're criminals?" I asked them curiously.

"……"

The silence that meet my innocent ears like a nuclear bomb made my eyes widen and when I looked at their faces in order and saw the uncomfortable looks they had on them I felt how the air left me. Faster than lightening I flew up and jumped to my official spot on the bird's ass-feathers, once again with a kunai pointing at them.

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE GONNA TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!" I shrieked.

"For Kami's sake Hay-Lin,un. It's not what you think. I've never taken advantage of any defenceless woman in my whole life. They do, not me,un!" said Deidara and pointed at an now pissed off Hidan and Itachi.

"What about that fucking chick in Water-country?" asked Hidan and smirked when Deidara's visible eye twitched.

"And that young woman you took interest in when we raid that village in Grass-country?" asked Itachi and eyed his purple painted fingernails with great interest.

"Not helping,un!" snarled Deidara and dodge again when I started to frantically throw shurikens and kunais at him and the others.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! YOU THREE ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A BUNCH OF SADISTIC PERVERTS!!" I yelled at them. They tried to come closer to calm me down but that was soon forgotten when they were forced to dodge the medium fire-balls I was now throwing at them since I had run out off weapons.

"Hay-Lin calm down!" Itachi spoke calmly but had to do a backflip instead in order to save his precious long silky hair.

"NEVER!!"

Well, folks. The author has decided to jump forward in this chapter since it looks like our brave heroine has turn temporarily mad by the risk of loosing her virginity all too soon. Please read on bellow.

* * *

After four hours with constant throwing and cursing over the male-race I had finally clamed down enough for my three escorts to tie my hands and legs together to prevent further attacks. After carefully promised me that they would not take advantage of me I had given them my word on that I would not fry their asses and chop off their balls like I had earlier threatened. I was freed from the ropes after that same promise.

After three calm days with constant flying were absolutely nothing funny or exiting happened, the sun was about to set on the fourth day. We had finally arrived in the area were Sasori's secret spy had told him that Orochimaru would be located in. It was time to find a place to land on since we all were in desperate need for a shower and a good night sleep since we would certainly face Orochimaru and his subordinates in battle tomorrow. Luckily there was a big village in the area and after landing a bit from the village and changed into some civilian clothes (I had gone at least 1 kilometre away from the others before I was brave enough to change into other clothes) we walked towards the village gates.

After getting pass the guards that had looked at us strangely since Hidan was complaining over the fact that he had to wear a shirt and that it was itching, we had successfully found a hot-spring hotel. This time with separated baths, much to Deidara's dismay, mwahaha! When we were about to rent two rooms (one for me and one for the guys) we came across a liiiittle problem.

"There is no way in hell that I'm sharing room with these two shitfaces!" growled Hidan and glared into a pair of red sharingan eyes and a narrowed blue eye. You see, I kinda lied about those four clam days. During the second day the guys kinda started to argue. Oh who am I kidding? They started to fight like the childish men they all are! All this about some stupid misunderstanding too!

It started with Deidara accusing Itachi for stealing some of his food and Itachi being…well Itachi simply ignored Deidara and that made the terrorist-bomber even more pissed off and he started to constantly set off fire-crackers around Itachi's head until the stoic Uchiha finally lost his patience with the blonde and threatened to Tsukuyomi his ass into the next Friday. That was when Hidan finally decided to confess he was the one taking some of Deidara's food since he was…well, hungry. This had lead to this and that and now the result was that they all were seriously pissed off at each other and they had been annoying me to no end with all their bickering. I mean, TWO FUCKING DAYS WITH CONSTANT BITCHING FORTH AND BACK!? How much do you demand a woman to take?! Well, this woman has finally had enough. With an left eye that was twitching _very_ dangerously I handed the giggling owner money enough to pay the rent for four rooms over one night.

* * *

Somewhere unknown to me and my company Kakuzu suddenly felt a stinging pain in one of his hearts. Almost like something very awful had happened to someone he loved very dearly…Oh well, it couldn't have been something _that _terrible, right?

* * *

Well, while poor ol'Kakuzu was totally unaware about his precious money's sad destiny, I was trying to calm my temper by taking a much needed bath in the women bath. Sadly I had company by two teenaged girls that was babbling my poor ears off.

"And I was like, oh my God, he's a total babe and he's like totally into me." said one of them, the brunette that was called Miki I think.

"Yeah totally." replied her friend Maki, the black haired chick. Meanwhile I was sinking deeper and deeper into the water while feeling my IQ dropping drastically each second I overheard their conversation. Great Goooooood…

"And then I thought that my pink bag would totally go with that pink dress that I saw yesterday." said Miki.

"Yeah totally." replied Maki.

"And there is also this super cute bra with pink fluff all around the cups. That would totally go well with those new pink panties that I bought yesterday." said Miki.

"Yeah totally." replied Maki.

"Hey, do you think that my breast has gotten any bigger? I mean, I'm totally a G-cup but what if I become a double G instead? That would totally attract a super cute and rich babe." said Miki.

"Yeah totally." replied Maki and started to my great shock and utter embarrassment touch and massage the girl Miki's breast, which by the way was humongous! Tsunade could cry in defeat because Miki would beat her big time. Was it really normal to have such big breast anyway?!

In order to free myself from the teenaged girls IQ dropping conversation and their feel up on each other I walked through the water towards the most deserted corner of this hotspring, which was right beside the high and big fence that separated the men's bath from the women's bath. After relaxing and enjoying myself for a couple of minuets I couldn't help myself to look down on my own set of breasts. I titled my head to the side as I studied them.

They weren't as big as that girl Miki's but they weren't that small either. They were just perfect if you asked for my opinion, not too small or too big. My eyes narrowed when I looked closer. Was it just me or had my breast actually grew bigger since the last time? Well, there is one way to find out but…. I quickly looked around me and saw that Maki and Miki had gone inside again, meaning I was all alone in the hot-spring. I heard some muffled voices from the men's bath but after checking the fence I saw that there were no peek-holes so I was safe to make my little examination.

After glancing around one more time I sighed deeply before grabbing one breast in each hand and started to closely feel them up. Hmmm, well I'll be damn. They HAD grown bigger even after I had been in hard training. In my world you're breast used to shrink if you trained too hard but here they seemed to grow bigger instead. Maybe that's why I started to feel that every time I bandaged my breast like I used to do they ached and could sometimes be very sensitive. I couldn't help to smirk happily. As a woman, bigger breast means a more womanly body and NO woman says no to a more womanly body. Not any woman that I know, anyway.

It was starting to get a little cold so I walked up from the bath and headed towards my towel while holding my…hrm…breasts still in each hand while whistling happily. Ah, a nice bath, bigger breasts and a comfy bed that waited for my return… Could life be any greater?

Suddenly I could hear a loud cracking sound like something had snapped and I slowly turned around just in time to see the big fence collapse in one giant smocking scrap heap. While standing there in all my nudity, still with my breasts in each hand I looked with a slightly opened mouth and wide eyes as three figures sitting in the water on the other side was slowly turning visible.

Time seemed to freeze when I stared into the absolutely shocked faces of Hidan, Deidara and Itachi. They were all currently sitting in the hot-spring, it looked like Itachi was about to wash his hair while Hidan and Deidara was currently trying to clean their upper-bodies but now they had like me froze dead in their tracks and was looking straight at me with very wide eyes. "Luckily" they were the only males in the men's bath but that didn't exactly mater to me in my current NUDE state.

Many leafs blow past us and the cold wind made us all finally snap out from our shocked states. The guys seemed to finally realise that I was naked and was holding my breast in each hand and somehow managing to be in some "sexy pose". The result…three thick and big streams of noseblood from each one of them, even Itachi's nose gave away his manly perverted mind. ("Le Gasp!") A very womanly shriek could be heard from me while I desperately tried to cover any bit of visible skin as good as possible, which was kind of hard since I didn't had my towel. So I rushed over to the place I left it and quickly covered myself up. I then turned with a massive blush covering my face and saw how the guys tried to desperately stop their nosebleeds.

Suddenly realising what had just happened I was immediately surrounded by blue flames and with a menacing look in my eyes I cracked my knuckles before grabbing an iron bucket. I started to walk towards the men and watched with sadistic pleasure how they looked at me with panic in their eyes. Sure, if I had seen an absolutely pissed off woman surrounded by blue flames and armed with an iron bucket then I would have been pretty scared too.

"L-le's not be t-to h-harsh here Hay-Lin,un." shuttered Deidara while trying to stop the mental images with me in all my royal nudity pass his mind and making the nosebleed worse.

"It's not our fucking fault." said Hidan in a desperate attempt to calm me before we all really found out just how immortal Hidan really were.

"No it's not you're fault but I still need to beat the living shit out of you in order to knock out those pictures that surely is right now crossing you're minds." I was speaking in a very deadly tone and the three men gulped when they noticed that even my eyes were burning in pure embarrassment and anger.

They knew that even if I knew that it really wasn't their fault that the fence had collapsed but someone still had to take the punishment and since they were to only one nearby…sadly the punishment for my humiliation would be delivered to them. Isn't life just truly fucking great?!

* * *

I collapsed on my bed with a heavy sigh. Not only had I flashed myself infront of three members of a criminal organisation I had also failed to beat the living daylight out of them. You see, just before I started my brain finally was able to take in the fact that they had seen me completely naked and that beating them while dressed in nothing more than a short towel was not such a good idea I had done something that every woman in my position would have done. I had screamed something in the lines of lousy perverts and then I had fled the scene quicker than anyone could blink.

I sighed again and buried my face in my pillow as I fought back the blush that threatened to take over my face once again. Great, just great! What a truly fucking nice day, huh? It'll be awkward as hell tomorrow when I meet up with Hidan, Deidara and Itachi again. They had for crying out loud seen me naked! Oh, how utterly embarrassing! This day can't possibly get any weirder right now!

As if the God or Goddess of weirdness had heard me there was suddenly a knock on the door to my room. I shot up from my bed and stared at the door with wide yet suspicious eyes. Who could be so stupid to knock on someone's door at this hour? With a groan I got up from my bed and headed towards the door while making sure my big black sleeping t-shirt and my sleeping shorts were sitting were they should. I locked up the door and opened it and was about to say to whoever it was to fuck off just to freeze and stare at Hidan who was looking extremely uncomfortable when he saw my surprised face expression.

"H-Hidan? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" I asked him and raised an eyebrow when he didn't answer me, instead he walked pass me and inside my room.

I closed the door behind him and turned around and watched him with great curiosity while desperately trying to forget about what had happened before. There were no lights on in the room since I was just about to go to sleep. Yet the full moon was shining brightly outside and through my opened window, making the room bathe in the dim moonshine and creating a somewhat romantic scene. Although the atmosphere in the room was anything except romantic. A very awkward silence spread inside the room and I suddenly felt very nervous. I grabbed a handful of my hair which was out from its usual high ponytail and started to nervously play with it. Hidan seemed unsure what to do so I decided to try and break the tension.

"So…um why are you here?" I hesitantly asked him and watched as Hidan shifted and silently cursed to himself.

"A-About before…um…I just w-wanted to f-fucking say that I-I'm s-sorry for what happened a-and all…" I know this is not the right time to think about such stuff but damn…Hidan was damn cute when he was embarrassed and shuttered like that. Aw, his all red in his face too!

Trying to fight back my own blush I just let out a small laugh while scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Don't think about it. It's not you're fault that the wall collapsed and I should have worn my towel on. Sadly it's a little too late now." I said and let out heavy sigh nr. 3. Hidan eyed me out of the corners of his eyes and then he sighed as well.

"Well, shit happens." He simply replied and I mumbled in agreement. Another awkward silence followed and then Hidan suddenly walked towards the door.

"It's fucking late and we have a long day tomorrow." He muttered and I nodded. Felling like I needed something more to say to him I spoke the first thing that came to my mind.

"I didn't mean you just so you know." I spluttered out. Hidan stopped and looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

"The fuck?" he asked me dumbly and I felt how my cheeks started to burn from embarrassment again.

"About the "taking advantage" thing three days ago. I didn't mean you when I said that you would take advantage of me." I mumbled. Hidan was quiet for a while but then he slowly turned so that he was completely facing me. Unknown to me his eyes had narrowed and he had folded his arms.

"What the fuck do you mean?" he asked me in a stern tone. I was so occupied with thinking about how close he now was standing next to me to notice his change in tone so I just simply replied.

"I mean that Itachi and Deidara are typical badass criminals that would take advantage of defenceless women. You're not that type of guy, I think." I swallowed when Hidan took another step closer to me and I looked up and stared into his eyes. It was then I noticed the dark look on his face. This made my eyes widen and my breath quicken. He looked dangerous and something about that made me really exited.

"Are you fucking implying that I'm not as badass as those two assholes?" he asked me and took another step closer to me. I backed away from him but soon found myself trapped between the wall and Hidan's body which were currently slightly pressing against mine. I looked up again and felt how my cheeks reddened further when I noticed just how close Hidan's _face_ was to mine.

"N-No. I'm j-just s-saying t-that…" however I was never able to finish my sentence before he words died on my tongue when Hidan's thumb suddenly caressed my lower lip and his face drew even closer. His other arm was resting on the wall behind me and his whole body was pressing against mine.

I could feel his hard muscles beneath his shirt and since my hand was desperately clutching the arm that was resting on the wall I could also feel his muscled arms. When Hidan's lips were only a breath away from my own he suddenly spoke in a hoarse voice filled with desire.

"I'm also a badass criminal, you know. Just let me show you."

With those words he pressed his lips hungrily against mine and I let out a gasp in shock, unconsciously parting my lips. Hidan took the opportunity and quickly let his tongue enter between my parted lips. When I felt his tongue gently cares mine it felt like I could melt right through the floor. He tasted so sweet and damn was he a good kisser or what?!

My eyes slide closed and I let one arm sneak around his neck. My hand was suddenly entangled with his silver backslicked hair and I gently started to massage his neck, drawing out a soft purr from him. The other arm slowly travelled upwards on his chest and soon my hand rested on his torso. Hidan deepened the kiss and let one of his arms travel behind my back, pressing me even closer to him like he was afraid I would run away. His other hand was cupping my check sweetly and his thumb was stroking my face so softly that it felt like he thought I was made out of glass.

I felt a desperate need of air but didn't want to break the kiss but as if Hidan had heard my silent need he parted from me, much to my great dismay, and we stood there panting while trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. When I opened my eyes I found myself gazing deep inside those violet orbs that I had grown so familiar with. Feeling my cheeks burn I lowered my head in embarrassment but Hidan just cupped my cheek once again and made me look up at him.

"Damn…You're so beautiful" he mumbled. I swallowed when I saw the look in his eyes. Thick burning desire was shining in them and it made my stomach flutter. Hidan's face came closer and I suddenly realised the situation we both were in and I tried to back away but his grip around me just tightened and I found myself unable to move.

"Wait…let me fucking try this one more time." His request made my heart skip a beat and when I felt his lips on mine this time in a slower and sweeter kiss I just couldn't find the strength to push him away.

I throw both of my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss further. I didn't know why but I needed more, more of him and more of this drunken feeling. It was like I was starting to get intoxicated just by inhaling his scent and tasting his wonderful taste. I needed more of him and I wanted it here and now. When Hidan started to massage my back with his hand I let out a moan from the bottom of my throat and let it pass trough our joined mouths into him, making him moan as well.

Hidan grabbed me around my waist and lifted me up. I throw both of my legs around him, locking them around his waist and pressing my lower region against his lower stomach, earning a primal growl from him. Suddenly I was lowered down and felt how my back touched my bed and I started to wonder when the hell Hidan had carried me over here…Well, my thoughts were kind of interrupted when Hidan suddenly broke our kiss and started to trail butterfly light kisses beneath my jaw and down to my collarbone. When he started to nibble on the spot were my pulse were located I couldn't hold back the cry that had wanted to pass my lips for some time now. Pain mixed with wonderful pleasure rushed through my body making the burning sensation between my thighs growing worse. I felt how Hidan bit harder and when I felt how his teeth punctured my sensitive skin I mewed and moved in protest but at the same time I couldn't help to bulk my hips up in anticipation, making Hidan hiss in desire and sucking the blood that had poured out from the wound.

I felt how Hidan's body was suddenly lowered over my own and I opened my eyes and stared once again right into those eyes…Those beautiful eyes…Hidan's face was nothing more than soft and he eyed me like I was something so precious that it made tears well up in my eyes. The moonlight was shining upon his head making his silver hair that was now falling forward as he looked down on me shine so that he was bathing in a gentle light. He looked so mysterious…so angelic…so…so

"Beautiful." I whispered and Hidan just grinned at me before kissing my forehead lovingly. He then stared deeply into my eyes once more.

"I love you, Hay-Lin." He mumbled before once again pressing those wonderful soft lips at mine and I just sniffled in pleasure.

This time I was the once breaking first from our kiss and as I started to trail kissed down his neck and onto his chest making him curs silently and panting. Just then I felt how his hands tugged on my t-shirt and before I knew what had happen he had taken off my t-shirt off and leaving my upper body completely bare to his gaze. He eyed me for a while, making me slightly uncomfortable and I quickly covered my bare skin. Gently, almost teasingly Hidan took my wrists in each hand and kissed the insides of my hands softly before putting my arms around his neck. He then painfully slowly started to kiss from my neck down to my left breast. My nipples hardened as the cold wind that came through the opened window mixed with Hidan's hot breath hit them. I shivered but for the first time since I got here it was not out of anger or fear. No, this time it was out of pure pleasure.

I couldn't help but to be surprise that Hidan, who liked to slaughter and torture his opponents and inflicting as much damage he could on himself AND was a follower of a religion that demanded slaughter and sacrifices, could be so damn gentle when making love to a woman, a virgin nonetheless. Who knew that he could be like this when he was foulmouthed and arrogant around others? He never seemed to stop surprising me this man, this criminal, this murderer. I was even more surprised over myself that I didn't care how many lives he had taken at the moment. All I wanted was to feel those soft and loving lips against my own again.

It was at the same time that I noticed that I was starting to unbutton Hidan's shirt as well. As much as I wanted to feel his skin pressed against my own something inside of me just screamed and begged me to stop. Suddenly all dizziness was gone as well as the burning sensation in my body and the desperate need to be as close to Hidan as possible.

What the hell was I doing?! I couldn't have sex with my working partner not on a mission for God's sake!! Hidan must have noticed my lack of response to his kisses because he was now looking at me with a worried face from him position on top of me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me and I meet his eyes and felt how I hesitated. There were those violet eyes again. Those eyes I had came to be so fond of and who belonged to the man that I lov-…Wait, WHAT THE FUCK?!

I suddenly sat up abruptly, smashing my head against Hidan's painfully and making the poor man roll of me and landing on the floor with a thud while clutching his head. Although he enjoyed pain and that had been very pleasurable he still wanted to know why I had done such a thing out of the blue. It was when he noticed my white and shocked face that he knew that something was very wrong.

"What's the fucking matter, Hay-Lin?" he asked me once again. I glanced at him and noticed that I had nothing that covered my upper body so I quickly pulled on my t-shirt before replying.

"W-We c-c-can't d-do t-this." I managed to chock out. Hidan blinked and got up from the floor.

"What do you fucking mean?" he asked me. I was shaking now and felt how tears started to build up in my eyes.

"W-We c-can't do this because w-we're partners a-and that w-would be j-just w-wrong." I said and cursed silently when tears started to stream down my face.

It was a lie but Hidan seemed to buy it anyway. The look of rejection and hurt on his face made it sting in my heart but I needed to do this. For mine and Hidan's sake I needed to reject him. Something inside of me had told, no _begged_ me to stop and think this over. Wasn't this going too fast? What would happen afterwards between me and Hidan? Would he walk away and leave me, heartbroken and covered by his scent and marks on my body? Or would he still love me?

Hidan was now looking frustrated and very angry. When he let out a stream of curses I couldn't help but to feel awful for putting him trough this. The truth was that I also wasn't sure about my own feelings for him. I didn't want to give away my virginity and my body to someone who I wasn't sure if I loved. Furthermore the memory of my earlier relationship with a criminal was still fresh in my memory. My incapability to trust him made my heart bleed as the wounds left by Sam reopened. With such memories still fresh in my mind was it really fair to deny Hidan and myself some pleasure and happiness even though the feelings of love may not urvive to see the next day? Was it fair to put the blame on me for hurting Hidan? What if he just wanted me for my body and just proclaimed that he loved me so that he would win me over? What if he didn't love me? What if I didn't love him?

Hidan was suddenly right in front of me and I yelped in surprise because the burning stare he gave me sent shivers down my spine. His eyes were filled with frustration mixed with desire, hurt, rejection, longing and so many unmentioned emotions that it made me put my hand on his cheek, trying to offer him comfort. Well, anything just so that look in his eyes would go away.

Hidan leaned in to the touch and closed his eyes for a moment before open them again and looking on me, this time begging.

"Please Hay-Lin. Why the fuck can't you feel the same way about me that I fucking feel about you?" he asked me in a whisper. My heart felt like it was crying out for him but I still wasn't sure about his true feelings as well my own feelings. Did I truly love him? Did he really truly love me for who I am and not only because of the situation and my body? ......I simply just can't tell!

"I just don't know, Hidan. I simply don't know." I replied with my own whisper and watched as the man infront of me gritted his teeth in agony and backed away from me quickly. Without looking back at me he walked out through the door and closed it behind him.

I looked at the closed door for a long time before lying back down on my bed and staring up at the ceiling. Tears were still streaming down my face as I placed a shaky hand over the place were my heart was located. It was beating fast and it was aching. If it was aching for the same man that just had left or for someone else I didn't know. All I knew was that Hidan's kiss had awakened a debate inside of me. I knew that he had touched something located deep inside my heart but if it was love I simply couldn't tell at the moment. The memory of his face when he told me that he loved me as the moonshine was shining on his hair, making him look like my own guardian angel, would forever be kept in my memory and most likely hunt me in my dreams tonight.

As I fell into a much needed slumber I couldn't help but to curse myself for my idiocy as the tears continued to stream down my face. This day just did get more awkward and I doubt that tomorrow would be pleasant either…Life can really, truly, absolutely suck sometimes!!

* * *

ME: "Blushes like a traffic light when reading through the new chapter"

Oh…my…pancake! That was…different. Well, I'm pretty pleased how this turned out so I really hope that you readers like it too. Finally they have kissed but now the big question is what does Hay-Lin think about Hidan? Is it love she feels or is she completely out of her league? Well, she better decide because, as I earlier said, there aren't so many chapters left now.

Well, anyway in the next chapter the mission will truly begin and I really wonder if Hay-Lin is ready to meet Orochimaru and Sasuke in battle. After all, she isn't completely used to her powers yet. Will our brave heroine succeed with her mission or will she die trying? What will happen between her and Hidan? Only the oncoming chapters can tell so please keep reading!

And pretty please **REVIEW!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: Into the snake's lair!**


	36. Into the snake's lair!

Hello once again, my fellow readers! I want to thank everyone that has reviewed! I haven't been a good girl and really told you all how I truly feel about this…I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY THAT IT'S BEYOND THE RECORD!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED AND IS READING THIS STORY!! "Bawls my eyes out while a sunset mysteriously appears in the background"

Well, with this said I think you all want to know what happens in the story so I will not delay you any further. Just don't forget to press the little button when you're done reading, kay?

Now please…**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Into the snake's lair!**

If someone had told me two years ago that I would one day be walking towards an deadly enemy's secret hide-out with three men that all has a crush on me and who possessed something called chakra, then I would be laughing my ass off.

If someone told me two years ago that I _almost_ had sex with one of them just to push him away when things got really exiting, then I would have first laughed before I died because of an unstoppable nosebleed that completely dried out my body.

Now I know better because all of this things has really happen…Here I am walking with three men who has a crush on me and who does posses something called chakra. We were really walking towards and deadly enemy's secret hide-out and I _almost _had sex with one of them last night before I rejected him out of the blue. So as you all probably understand the situation right now between me and the same men is, how to say, plain awkward.

I glanced at Hidan from the corners of my eyes and cringed when I felt the murderous aura he radiated. It was not because we were about to face Orochimaru, it was because the memory of my rejection was probably still hurting like hell. Great Lord, what have I done?!

Deidara and Itachi seemed to notice the tension between the two of us but after the little accident in the hot-spring last night they didn't want to start a conversation with me, in fear that I might change my mind and actually fry their asses as I had earlier threatened to do. So for once we all walked in complete silence and it was the silence that was completely driving me insane!

What to do? What to do? What should I do?!?!? Hidan is pissed because of what happen and Deidara and Itachi is "scared" that I will beat the living daylight out of them if they say something. The tension is killing me here!! GAAAAAAH!! I'm going insane with this silence!!

"Sooo…" I started and saw that the three men stiffened and waited for me to continue. The problem was that I didn't know what to say at all! Think Honda, use that fucking brain of yours for once in your life! T H I N K!!

"So…um…nice weather." I said and immediately after saying that I just wanted to face-palm myself, hard!

You see, it was raining and windy today, not so nice weather of you now what I mean. I'm also sure that it was a thunderstorm coming this way because I had heard some thunder not so long ago. Great job Honda! Now you just proved yourself to be the worlds most greatest idiot of all times! Someone must have truly hated you and made the nurse drop you on you're head when you were a baby.

The three men were silent for awhile before the once again awkward silence was broken.

"Hn." Itachi plainly answered and the silence spread once again over our little team. My left eye started to twitch very dangerously and I felt veins pop up on my forehead.

Way to go, Uchiha! Couldn't you be more specific in you're reply? Argh, MEN!! After that I admitted defeat and let the silence that surrounded us once and for all drive me insane…Isn't life just fucking greeeat? Hay-Lin Honda had finally after nearly two years in another world gone insane because of something as stupid as silence. Woho and hallelujah for that, bitches!

We continued to walk in silence (!) for four hours before I spotted a white dot in the sky. I grabbed the arm of the person who was walking next to me, Deidara, and pointed at the dot.

"What's that?" I asked him. Deidara moved away the hair that covered his left eyes and zoomed in on the mysterious dot with his stethoscope thingy. After a short moment he looked back at me with a wide grin.

"That's the claybird I sent out earlier,un. It has found Orochimaru's hide-out and it's near." He replied. My eyes widen and suddenly everything seemed to disappear around me, leaving me completely alone in a dark world.

I was stuck there for awhile thinking over my whole training and all the battle moves I had learn. Would it be enough when I faced the enemy or would I die before I even got the chance to locate the ring? I mentally slapped myself hard and the dark world around me disappeared and I was once again standing in the forest, surrounded by Itachi, Hidan and Deidara. This was no time to think about failure! Besides Itachi had _that_ look in his eyes and that meant that the vacation was over and it was time for business.

"I will repeat the plan one more time before we get started so listen carefully." he said sternly. We all nodded and glanced at each other before once again turning our attention to the Uchiha.

"Deidara, you will set of a couple of bombs outside the entrance in order to lure out Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto and other subordinates to Orochimaru. Me and Hidan will take care of them just long enough for you to guide Hay-Lin to the entrance and make sure she gets in safely. Since there will be some smaller smoke bombs around us, we will be able to create enough confusion for her to get in unnoticed. From there, Hay-Lin, you're on your own. Deidara will return and assist me and Hidan in the battle while you try and get that ring. When your mission is done, then we'll reunite outside and make our escape. Any questions?"

It was very impressive that Itachi could say all that with just one breath, don't you think? We all just shock our heads in reply before starting to prepare ourselves so that our mission could start.

This was it…it was finally time to face that lousy snake-bastard, his perverted little pupil and that bitch Kabuto. The plan was simple. While Hidan, Deidara and Itachi created a diversion and fought the men that I had mentioned, I would sneak inside the hide-out and find the ring Orochimaru had stolen. After that we would retreat and head back to our hide-out as fast we could. Hopefully no one would die.

That thought made a dreadful feeling spread through me as I watched Hidan remove his giant three-bladed scythe from its position on his back and swing it around in order to check it for any possible damages before the oncoming battle. My eyes travelled to Deidara who had started to mold clay with the mouths on his hands and then my eyes rested on Itachi who had activated his blood-line limit and was looking around with his red eyes.

I bit my lip hard and ignored the blood taste I got in my mouth. What if one of them died because I hadn't been fast enough? What if I failed and they had to pay the price? Feeling the tears in my eyes I quickly closed them before I drove a deep breath to calm myself. When I opened my eyes again I had a look of determination in them that was burning. I would not let any of them die! I would for once protect them as they had protected me during this time I had lived with the Akatsuki. I would not fail!

"Hey guys." The three men turned their heads and looked at me. I was looking at the ground at first but then I looked up and gave them one of my best smiles.

"Be very careful." I said. First I got no reply but then I received a big grin from Deidara, a small smile from Itachi and a warm smile from Hidan. YAY, he's not angry with me anymore! Oh lucky day please don't go away!!

"We should be the ones to say that,un." Deidara scoffed and folded his arms. I just gave him a sheepish smirk in return before growing serious. It was time!

"Let's get going already! I want to smack that lousy snake-bastards face in so hard that he will become so ugly that even his mother won't be able to stand in the same room." I snarled and cracked my knuckles. A chuckle was heard from Hidan, who was grinning widely.

"I think that's too fucking late." He replied. I gave him a smirk but didn't had the chance to talk back because Deidara suddenly grabbed my arm and when I looked at him I saw that he held his right hand in a handsign.

"Let's get this party started,un." He said and before I had time to prepare myself my whole body felt like it was filled with electricity. It was not a bad feeling, on the contrary it was a very pleasant feeling, and suddenly all I heard was a poofing-sound and everything around me became blurry before suddenly disappearing.

When my vision was restored I saw that me and Deidara were all alone on a unfamiliar place. We wasn't in the forest anymore and it had stopped raining. Instead it was almost burning hot and the area was totally deserted. There were many small as well as large mountains but very little trees. The ones around was either dead or suffered because of the dry climate. A totally lame place if you asked me. Me and Deidara was standing behind one of those small mountains, obviously hiding. There were no water in sight and not a living soul except a yellow lizard that was sunbathing. An eagle was floating in the air high above us but other than that, nothing.

Just when I was about to ask Deidara where we were I noticed that he was looking at something with a serious face. Let me tell you one thing about Deidara, when his serious then the situation is VERY serious. I looked in the direction he was looking and raised an eyebrow when I saw nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, he was looking at a bigger mountain that looked completely normal to me. What can be so serious about that specific mountain?

"They are soon in position but we'll have to wait for a while before those two are ready with planting the diversion bombs,un." He suddenly spoke. I nodded dumbly in reply and when Deidara sat down I followed his example and took the place at his right side.

We sat in silence for a short while and I was just about to take a sip from my little water bottle since it was hot in the burning sun when suddenly Deidara decided to rock my world a little.

"So…have you decided which one of us you like more,un?" he asked innocently. The answer he got was a shocked me who spurted out the water that I had had in my mouth just mere seconds ago. After coughing and hacking for a while I was finally able to turn around and stare at Deidara, with a red face and wide eyes.

"W-what?!" I managed to shriek out in a high tone. Deidara wasn't looking at me but I knew that somehow he was looking straight at me. Sounds strange and it's kinda hard to explain but those who have been in a similar situation hopefully knows what I mean.

I continued to stare at him for a moment before I looked away with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know…" I murmured. I lowered my head and stared at the ground. This was one hell of an awkward situation and I didn't know for sure how I should handle it. Deidara, however, knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"I think you're lying,un." He said and when I looked up I meet his visible eye that was staring at me intensely. Feeling my face heat up once again I couldn't stop myself when I broke our eye contact and looked over the visible area. I didn't say anything but Deidara, who was very perspective and well, smart, for being the lousy pervert he is, managed to translate my silence into an answer.

"You don't love me that's what you want to say, right,un?" he replied for me. My head shot up and I almost cracked my neck when I turned my head to stare at him once again, with eyes as wide as plates and a gapping mouth.

Deidara was smiling, a painful smile but a smile nonetheless. I was completely stunned about what I just had heard but deep inside of me I knew that he was right. After months of confusion I finally had the answer clear in both my heart and in my mind. An answer so clear that I could almost laugh at it, IF it had been in another situation!

"I do love you, Deidara, but not in the way you might want me to. You're like the brother I never had and I want it to stay that way." I then replied in a serious tone.

I watched how hurt and rejection flickered over his face just to be replaced by understanding and a little bit of acceptation. It hurt to reject his love and even though I really wanted it to be otherwise I just couldn't lie to myself and to Deidara, not anymore. With a very heavy sigh Deidara lifted his head and looked up towards the blue sky. He stared at nothing in particular for a moment until he lowered his head again and gave me that cheeky grin of his.

"You know, I had a feeling it would turn out this way,un. Well, maybe it was for the best anyway. The women all around the world would cry themselves to sleep every night if I decided to stick to one woman,un." He said and smirked even wider. I just stared at him before I broke out in a fit of laughter. That's so typical Deidara! That pervert!

"You're unbelievable but what you said are probably true. I mean, who can resist such a handsome girly man that loves to blow crap up like yourself?" I asked him and watch as he grimaced.

"Well, you just did,un." He replied solemnly. I temporarily froze and sweatdopped when I saw a small depression cloud appear over his head.

"Ah! S-Sorry, I didn't mean it like that! There are plenty of beautiful women out there just screaming for you!" I said in hurried tone, desperately trying to fix the damaged I had unconsciously created. Deidara just sighed heavily again and shock his head slowly before looking at me with another grin.

"Yeah, you probably right,un. A man has to experience more than one great love in order to become a great lover, right?" he plainly said and ignored my twitching eyebrow.

"Well, no matter what you do you'll always have my support and if you want help with something then don't hesitate, just come and ask me. Just don't come dragging back some brainless bimbo that holds IQ-dropping conversations about her pink underwear or something." I shuddered by the memory of Miki and Maki at the hot-spring. Luckily my little joke seemed to cheer Deidara up because he let out a small laugh.

"Yes ma'am." he replied jokingly earning a snort from me. Deidara then suddenly turned very serious and grabbed my shoulders out of the blue. I blinked in confusion when he stared right into my eyes with a stern look.

"It isn't Itachi that you love, right,un?" I blinked again dumbly before my jaw dropped.

"Huh?" Deidara's visible eye twitch in irritation and he growled.

"Is it Itachi that you love,un?" he asked again. It took awhile before my brain was able to take in the answer and translate into such simple words so that even an air head like myself could understand. ..Itachi? WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?!!?!?

"W-Wha-NO! No, I don't love Itachi! It's the same…like you…the same…f-feeling." I think I was able to pronounce at least one decent sentence and by the look on Deidara's face I could tell that he was satisfied with the answer.

"Thank Buddha,un! If it had been him I don't know if I would be able to live with the fact that I lost in love to him. Anyone is better than that lousy Uchiha bastard,un." Deidara's voice became colder all the more longer he spoke about Itachi. I patted his shoulder in a attempt to make him cool down.

"There, there. Itachi isn't that bad if you get to know him." I said but decided to shut up when I saw the glare Deidara gave me. I was at least released from his grip around my shoulders and we sat back down in silence. Sadly, it was short livid.

"So…Hidan, huh,un?" Once again I turned and looked at Deidara with wide eyes, opened mouth and a face that could be described as red as a tomato. Deidara, well he was just smirking at my embarrassment.

"D-Don't get any ideas here. I-I'm not s-sure yet." I mumbled and gave him the best death glare I could muster in my current state when he started to laugh at me.

"Well, who ever said love was an easy thing,un. Have he kissed you yet?" I froze when memories from last night past my mind and I felt how my blush darkened. Deidara noticed this and chuckled.

"That bastard,un. Well, that figures out why he wasn't in his room last night when me and Itachi came looking for him to discuss today's mission." He said and watched how I turned even redder in the face (If that was even possible) Suddenly I realised what Deidara had been implying and I grabbed him roughly by his collar and started to shake him.

"Don't you dare think such thoughts! W-We haven't…W-We wasn't…" I just couldn't tell him the rest, my embarrassment making me unable to even pronounce the words mentally. Deidara raised his hands in defeat and quickly apologized for his perverted mind.

"Okay, okay,un! I get it already. He has kissed you but haven't gone any further than that and now you're confused about you feelings for him,right? Well, that surely sounds like fun,un." He winched when I punched him on the arm but other than that we were cool.

"I'm sorry I couldn't return you're feelings." I muttered and lowered my head in embarrassment once again. Deidara just shrugged shoulders lazily before standing up.

"Nothing to be sorry for,un. Of course it hurts but if you don't have any feelings then it's nothing more I can do…" he muttered and stared at the direction were Hidan and Itachi was supposed to be located in. Then he suddenly turned his head and gave me one of those perverted smirks.

"Besides I got to see you completely naked so I'm good,un." He stated innocently.

"………" A deadly silence followed and all that could be heard was the wind that were blowing. Then I spoke up in a dark and very deadly tone. My left eye was twitching furiously and several veins had popped up on my forehead.

"Deidara?"

"Hm?"

"If you weren't playing an important roll in this mission I would have fried you're ass, chopped of you're balls so that I could feed them to an dog with rabies and force-feed all three of you're mouths with Tobi's homemade fudge." Deidara shuddered at the thought of the deadly fudge but decided to just sigh heavily for the third time.

"Yeah, I know,un." He simply replied. Suddenly his eye narrowed and then he got that other special smirk of his. The smirk that told you that he was about to perform his deadly art.

"They're in position,un. It's time to start the mission so do you remember what to do?" he asked and turned to look at me. I got up from my sitting position and looked at him with determined eyes.

"I'm ready and I know what to do. Let's get this show rolling already." I replied sternly. Deidara nodded shortly and started to make handsigns in a rapid speed. Soon he formed a certain handsign and I in hailed sharply, feeling nervousness hit me like a fist in the stomach.

"KATSU!" Right after Deidara shouted that word a loud explosion could be heard and the ground rumbled by the aftershock of one of Deidara's masterpiece.

I peered over the side of the mountainside and saw that the explosion had lured out Orochimaru's subordinates as well as Kabuto. Hidan and Itachi was standing in front of them and I couldn't suppress the shiver when I saw that the two of them had the look of killing in their eyes. They were talking with Kabuto before they suddenly lunched themselves at the enemy and started killing everyone in their way. Kabuto looked worried and suddenly a hissing sound was heard. I in hailed sharply when I saw a giant grey snake come up from the ground and when I saw the figure that was standing on the snakes head I felt how a rising feeling of hatred filled my chest.

"Orochimaru." I snarled and clenched my fists tightly. Deidara gave me a stern look that clearly said that I would stay put or else the plan would fail.

As if the war God had felt my anger, Deidara formed the same handsign as earlier and soon I could hear the loud explosions and see the thick black smoke that rose from the ground after the smoke-bombs were detonated. I felt how Deidara suddenly grabbed my hand and the same feeling I had felt earlier rushed through my body and a poffing-sound could be heard. My surroundings changed before my eyes and I was suddenly standing in the middle of the black smock. Deidara's hand was the only thing that I could rely on and when it tugged me forward I followed without complains. Screams of agony could be heard as well as the hissing sound from the snake. I wanted to cover my ears and hope that the sounds would go away but my determination forbad me from doing anything else than to follow Deidara.

Soon the thick smoke became clearer and when I blinked I saw that me and Deidara was standing infront of a mountain. Two thick walls had been divined and infront of us was a giant open entrance cut out from the mountain. It was pitch black when I looked inside and an unwelcome feeling spread through my chest, fear. There were steps that lead down in the darkness, obviously leading deep down inside the mountain. I in hailed a shaky breath before taking a determinate step forward only to be stopped by Deidara. He pushed me back forcefully and before I was able to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing I heard three screams in pain and watched with awe and horror how Deidara slashed the throats of three unknown subordinates with one swift move with a kunai. They fell to the ground with a sick gurgling sound and I felt how my stomach twitched dangerously. Great God, there was so much blood that it was making me sick.

Yet I had no time to think more about that. Deidara was signalizing that the coast was clear so before I had any other regrets I quickly rushed forward, stealing one final glance at my companion.

"Be carful and remember the plan,un." Deidara spoke seriously. I gave him a small smile as I passed him.

"I will." With that I dove straight into the darkness.

As I rushed down the steps I could almost hear my hammering heart in my chest. I was finally inside Orochimaru's hide-out and it had gone successful so far. Yet I must hurry the hell up before Hidan and the others were damaged or killed in the battle. I could hear the sound of explosions that made the mountain shock and stones fell down from the roof. Thank lord for Sasori's dodge training or else I would have been hit by a rock in the head by now.

I had finally managed to run down from all the steps and now I was currently running through a tunnel. I soon came to realise that this hide-out was just like the hide-out I had been in. It consisted with tunnels and different doors that lead to nowhere. Like a labyrinth but much, much worse. I was so deep down the mountain that I could no longer hear the battle that took place above me. All I could hear was the echoing sound from my footsteps as I ran as fast as I could down another tunnel. All tunnels were enlightened by candles that hanged on each wall. The floor as well as the walls had an odd design. They were covered with lines that were bending in all kinds of directions, creating a pattern that reminded me of headless snakes that wormed all around each other. If anything else hadn't give me the creeps THAT surely hit the spot!

I continued to run for I don't know how long. Every time I come up on a door and carefully opened it, the room behind it was either empty or didn't have the thing I needed. Were the hell was Orochimaru's room?! Some rooms even consisted with traps and I had nearly gotten my head chopped off when a giant axe fell down from the roof out of the blue. Luckily I had used a wind- technique that made the giant axe hit the wall opposite me instead.

I had almost given up when I finally opened a door that leads to the room I desired (Ew, that came out wrong!) A gloomy dark room that was only given some light by a lonely candle making the room come out much more scarier than it would have if there was five or maybe one million candles more instead. Well, anyway the candle was standing on a lone table and on the table several jars were standing. When I took a closer look I saw to my horror and utter disgust that one of them contained a two-headed snake and the other jars contained other types of animals, lizards, different types of snakes etc. But what disgusted me the most was a mummified hand. Just when I thought I would puke my guts out and get the hell out of this creepy room I spotted something that made all my disgust disappear in the blink of an eye. A ring!

I carefully grabbed the hand and with a small yank I managed to get it off the finger that it was placed on. I eyed the ring for awhile almost believing that I was trapped in one of those things called genjutsu, that Itachi loves to put on people when they annoy him, and that the ring in reality wasn't really lying there in my hand. After doing what I was told to do if I suspected genjutsu and seeing that the ring really was the real thing I jumped up and down in happiness for a moment before quickly exiting the room with the ring safely tucked away in one of the vest I was wearing pockets. After checking the tunnel I was in for any signs of enemies I quickly spun around and ran in the direction I came from.

It didn't take long however for me to realise that I was completely and utterly lost. Cursing violently over my unneeded misfortune I tried to remember which direction I had come from in the first place but since all the tunnels looked the same I soon found that impossible. I decided that I needed to keep moving in order to prevent someone, especially an enemy, to find me. I ran as fast as I could in all kinds of directions and felt like crying when I came to another dead end. I was sweating and panting heavily and the fishnet top I had under that vest I mentioned earlier was stuck to my body due to the heat. That I wore pants that ended a bit above my ankles and sandals was however helping so I guess I'm in no position to complain all too much. I turned around and ran back towards the latest turn I had made.

After running for a short while in the other direction I saw a smaller yet similar entrance to the big entrance that I had entered from the outside world. Maybe this one leads to the bigger entrance and the outside-world! Feeling a new source of energy hit me I rushed through the entrance just to stop abruptly when I noticed that I had entered a big room with no other exists. The roof in this room was so high up that I couldn't see it with my eyes and since it was pitch black in this room, like everywhere else in this god forgotten place, it was no surprise. Big pillars were spread over the area, probably holding up the same roof I had mentioned earlier and the massive weight of the mountain. When I looked forward towards four small light-sources (Candels…what else?) I spotted to my great horror and surprise the head of a giant snake that was looking straight at me with its wide open gap. I was just about to run for my life when I noticed that the snake was made out of stone and not real, it was still enough to scare me shitless though.

However it was nothing compare to the shock I received and the utter fear I felt when I spotted a shadow sitting beneath the snakes head, just in front of that fearsome gap. The candles made it possible for me to see the outline of the person but it was still impossible to see who it was since his/hers face was completely covered by the dark. I was about to call out for the person but then the same person slowly opened his/her eyes. First they opened a little but then suddenly fully and it was in that moment I felt how I started to shake and how cold-sweat ran down my forehead. A pair of red eyes were staring right t me, looking through my very own soul.

I started to shake worse as my eyes widen when I slowly realised just who this person was…Fuck…

"You're late." The shadow was speaking in an emotionless tone that reminded me so much of a certain person that was currently fighting above us.

I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes dangerously. The fear that I earlier had felt was still there but was accompanied by nothing more than sheer anger and hatred. I snorted at his statement and glared as best as I could while folding my arms over my chest protectively.

"Oh? I can't remember that I ever asked you to be my personal baby sitter when we last meet. Honestly you're a truly pathetic being…Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

ME: Oh…my…fucking…GOD!! It's the duck-butt and he's all alone with my Hay-Lin! "Runs around while screaming all kinds of nasty things in Swedish"

How will this end? Will she ever get out of that nightmare someone once named hide-out or will she forever be stuck there with…"swallows dryly"…Sasuke!

Hope you liked the new chapter and the little moment between Deidara and Hay-Lin. I guess you all can see who's gonna win the fair maiden now, huh? Well, as much as I want to lie to myself it has been pretty obvious the whole time. I'm sorry if anyone is pissed over the fact that it has been pretty obvious this whole time! I swear that the next time I'll make a story with a similar paring plot it will be more uncertain until the very end…but hey…Who doesn't love that smexy cursing jashinist with those abbs to match those absolutely stunning eyes…

Huh? Sorry, kind of zoned out there ^-^. Anyway hope you liked the new chapter and that you all will be eagerly awaiting the next chapter that will contain a lot of suspense and of course many romantic moments as well, mwahahahaha.

Now please do what I love you all for or otherwise I might be a bitch and not up-date until next year! Don't you even dare think that I wouldn't dare because trust me…I would, mwaahahahahahhaha!!! So therefore please be so kind aaaaaand **REVIEW!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: Nine shall stand, one shall fall**

I'm gonna give you a hint about the oncoming chapter, just to spice up the suspense a little ;D. Enjoy!

_I ran as fast as I could. I could hear the shouts and the screams fro__m the battle but that was irrelevant to me. They were in great danger and I must protect them…I must! _

_They couldn't die, not after all we had been through, not before I had truly told Hidan how I felt, not ever! They couldn't die! I wouldn't let them! The smock was clearing and I quickly shield my eyes when the sun temporarily blinded me and I had to stop running. Running around blindly on a battle field was not the smartest thing to do. However the sight that meets my eyes when they had recovered made my world freeze and my heart stop in my chest. Everything around me seemed to fade away as my legs started to run on their own accord. _

_My heart was hammering in my chest, my eyes were burning with unshed tears, and my mouth was dry out of sheer fear. I felt how the wind blows past me as I quickened my speed. I had never run as fast as this. I felt the tears that was now streaming down my face. I needed to run faster, I needed to be strong. If just for this moment, I needed to be braver than all the Akatsuki members together. I was closing in and I finally let the word that wanted to pass my lips since the first moment I laid my eyes on the scene that was coming up quickly in front of me come out in the strongest scream I had ever created. The word that would change everything…forever… _

"_NOOOOOO!"_

* * *

This dialogue might change in the oncoming chapter but I think it's enough to make you all hate me big time for making you all wait until the next update. ^-^

Ta-ta 'til next time! "Takes first best flight to Greenland and out of danger from possible reader-attacks while laughing evilly "


	37. Nine shall stand, one shall fall

Hello, Bonjour and God dag, my dear readers! It's finally time for the next chapter and I have to confess that writing this while listening to Transformers the revenge of the fallen soundtrack really helped me when I wrote the battle scenes. My God, I think my fingers are ready to fall off from sheer exhaustion!

So I say enough talk already and remember that I don't own the Naruto characters, just Hay-Lin Honda and the plot!

Please…**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Nine shall stand, one shall fall**

Sasuke and I were looking, no _glaring_, at each other after my little comment. Well, I must say that I was quite proud at myself in this special moment. I didn't look scared at all but the real truth was that I was scared to death! I mean, come on!! It's _the_ Uchiha Sasuke and even if he is nothing more than a lousy pervert, Itachi had been "kind" to tell me that Sasuke actually managed to kill him once before Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki was brought back to live again.

So if this brat that was glaring reeeeally scary at me in this moment could kill such powerful ninja like Uchiha Itachi then I wouldn't stand a chance in hell! This little fact alone made sweat slowly trickle down my face as I continued our unannounced glaring-contest. Great God, what should I do now? If I attack him his gonna kill me but if I don't do something he will most likely gonna kill me anyway…Well, both options seemed pleasant enough so why don't I just follow my instinct instead?

Satisfied with my awesome as hell decision I did what my instincts just told me to do…I spun around and ran as fast as I could, with my hands raised high in the air and left a nice little dust cloud on the spot were I had stood just mere seconds ago. My pride had gotten a nasty burn but I think I'll live through it anyway. Too bad that my plan came to a halt outside the big room when the same man that I had been trying to run away from suddenly appeared right in front of me.

I wasn't given a chance to start defending myself before that lousy son of a bitch grabbed both of my arms, VERY painfully I might add, and made it impossible for me to move without breaking my arms off. I gave Sasuke my best death glare and flinched when I stared right into the sharingan, only this time it was the Mangekyo sharingan instead of Sasuke's usual one. Shit, I'm so damn screwed!

"Where is my brother?" Sasuke asked me with a very dark tone. I gasped when the pain in my arms doubled as Sasuke's grasp became harder. Sweet Jesus, I'm seeing stars at the moment!

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed out in pain as I felt how a bone cracked loudly. Great, there goes my left arm and I need it to do my techniques. Isn't life just plain fucking greeeat sometimes?!

"I'm gonna ask you once more and if you don't answer my question I will search for the answer myself, is that clear?" I refused to meet his gaze as the scaring reality became clear to me. Sasuke was gonna torture me with his blood-line limit if I didn't give him the answer he desired. What should I do now?!

I can't say that his brother is right above him. That would put Itachi and the others in more trouble than they already had with the other enemies. Strange though that Sasuke couldn't detect Itachi's presence by feeling his chakra…maybe the fact that we're deep underground made it impossible for him to detect any chakra from above. Still strange though…Oh right, I had to come up with a plan…Damn it. I'm out on ideas. Comfy mental torture, here comes Hay-Lin!

I glared even harder at Sasuke before I spat him right in his face. I could see with my very eyes how his eyes became redder and how a deadly aura crept from his body over to mine. I'm soooo gonna die now! Why do I always have to act before thinking?! I closed my eyes tightly shut and just waited for him to start his mental-torture but I was very surprised when nothing happened. Instead Sasuke had stiffened and when I peered an eye open I saw that he wasn't even looking at me anymore. He was looking upwards and his eyes were narrowed dangerously. Suddenly he looked down at me and my eyes widen when I saw that he was smirking.

"So…you brought some new friends with you, huh? Honestly, couldn't you brought anyone else than Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi plus tow unfamiliar leaf ninjas?" I raised an eyebrow and got a completely dumfounded expression on my face.

Leaf ninjas? I hadn't brought any leaf ninjas to this location! Last time I saw Naruto, Kakashi and that pink haired bitch was when I was hospitalized in Konoha and that was months ago! My eyes widen further when a horrible thought struck me. If there was leaf ninjas here than that must mean that they are most likely fighting Hidan, Deidara and Itachi! I need to get out from this hell-hole and help them, pronto!

Yet with Sas-gay delaying me and a broken arm I wonder how much of help I can be to them. Argh, scratch that whining part! I need to get to them and I need to get to them now! With or without a broken arm and possible further injuries! I think I have an idea how I get rid of my first little problem that are currently glaring through my scull with those creepy red eyes of his.

"I haven't brought them here. Naruto has searched for you for years ever since you abandoned you're village. He sees you as his brother and really misses you, Sasuke. Why can't you just return and stop what you're doing? Revenge will get you nothing more than pain!" I almost chocked when Sasuke suddenly grabbed me by my neck and started to squeeze the living daylight out of me.

(Author's note: In this story Madara didn't tell Sasuke the real reason for the Uchiha massacre. That's because in this story Itachi really was a cruel young bastard that wiped out his whole clan for the sake of power. Yet no worries, Itachi is still our hero and we love him very much!)

"You know nothing about what suffering I went trough that night. You have no idea how it felt like to watch you're family get slaughter by the person you admire the most. YOU DON'T KNOW A SHIT!" I gasped for air when my words just made the young man even more upset. Great work, Honda! Your super as hell awesome plan failed big time…again! Now what?!?

"I-If you really k-kill Itachi t-then what good w-would it d-do your p-parents? They s-surely w-wouldn't their y-youngest son t-to become a-a traitor t-to h-his v-village. You're o-o-old t-team w-want you t-to come home. T-They are a-all waiting f-for you…" I swear that my face was at least purple by the time Sasuke finally let go of my throat. I fell to the floor and cried out in pain when my left arm reminded my body that it was broken in two.

I quickly gathered some water from my water-bottle and let the water enter the broken arm. After just a few seconds I could feel the bone heal thanks to an awesome water healing-technique that Kisame taught me. God bless that blue man's soul for this! While I tried to fix my arm I glanced up at Sasuke, who was looking at me with empty eyes.

He then abruptly looked upwards again and this time I believe that even the devil himself would have cringed when he saw the menacingly look on Sasuke's face at that moment. He then looked down at me and that smirk of his sent shivers of fear down my spine.

"Itachi's here. I can fell him just above us fighting my old sensei as well as my new." I stared at him, shocked by the fact that he could now feel Itachi's presents and by the fact that both Kakashi and Orochimaru seemed to have teamed up against him.

I wouldn't even dare to think about whom Deidara and Hidan were fighting. Sadly, I couldn't think so much about that because Sasuke kneeled before me and brought his face close to mine. I tried to lean back but since I was healing my arm and needed to be as still as possible to prevent any mistakes I didn't get very far.

When the same man grabbed my chin hurtfully and let his other hand travel behind my neck I couldn't help to feel a sting of utter horror fill my heart. Those intimidating eyes along with that evil smirk made my heart froze and all my senses to scream to get the hell out of here. Sadly, I still couldn't move an fucking inch…

"I know that Itachi loves you even if you may not feel the same way about him. After defeating him I will let him live just long for him to witness his beloved Hay-Lin being swept away by his enemy before I once and for all kills him. No matter how much you think he deserves to live I will kill him." He spoke darkly and I swallowed dryly in fear before finding my voice.

"B-But Naruto sees you as his very own brother! Forget about revenge and return before you're completely lost in darkness. Please, don't make Naruto, you're friends and especially yourself suffer anymore!" I was crying now but even this didn't change his mind.

Sasuke had once and for all given after for hatred and his lust for revenge. There was nothing more I, Naruto or anyone could do to save him now. Sasuke's face came even closer to mine and when our lips were just a breath apart Sasuke spoke, in a hoarse tone filled with desire. If the desire was for me or for the thought about killing Itachi was impossible to say.

"I have only one brother and as I told you I intend to kill him." With that he crashed his lips against mine and kissed me hard and forcefully.

I tried to move away but the pain in my arm as well as Sasuke's iron-grip at my face made it impossible. Instead of puking my guts out I closed my eyes shut hardly and tried to think happy thoughts. That it was Hidan kissing me, that I was playing a video-game with Tobi or shopping with Konan. Well, anything except the fact that I was being violated by a guy that was first of all younger than me and second of all a complete lunatic.

Thankfully he broke the kiss not long afterwards and when he saw the murderous look in my eyes he just chuckled and stood up. Then as suddenly as he had come he disappeared, leaving me completely alone in the tunnel.

"Shit and mother fucking hell! He's going to kill them all!" I managed to speed up the healing-technique on my arm and soon I could move it without feeling pain. I then flew up from the ground and started to run down the next tunnel.

I needed to get out from here, fast! I gathered all the energy that was left in me and speeded off in an incredible speed. It didn't take long before I managed to finally find the stairs that lead up towards the surface. Thank God for that!! I practically flew up the stairs and let out a small laugh of relief when I spotted the light from the outside a bit ahead of me. When I run out from the hide-out the first thing I noticed was that the smoke hadn't disappear. Instead it was much much thicker than it had been before but I figured it was because Deidara had set off more bombs after I had entered the hide-out. However, I had no time to think about that at the moment. I knew that Sasuke had entered the battle that was taking place somewhere outside the tick smoke.

I looked around me before I set off in the direction were I could hear the familiar sound of bombs being set off. I ran as fast as I could. I could now hear the shouts and the screams from the battle but that wasirrelevant to me. They were in great danger and I must protect them…I must!

They couldn't die, not after all we had been through, not before I had truly told Hidan how I felt, not ever! They couldn't die! I wouldn't let them! The smock was clearing and I quickly shield my eyes when the sun temporarily blinded me and I had to stop running. Running around blindly on a battle field was not the smartest thing to do. However the sight that meets my eyes when they had recovered made my world freeze and my heart stop in my chest. Everything around me seemed to fade away as my legs started to run on their own accord. As I closed in on the scene I let out a loud scream, so loud that it made in ring in my ears afterwards.

"DEIDARA! ITACHI! HIIIIDAAAN!!!"

Everything and everyone that was in front of me seemed to froze and look in the direction were they had heard the scream. Some shocked faces meet my tearstained one while others looked murderous. Just to still you're curiosity, Sakura, Kabuto, Orochimaru and Sasuke were NOT happy at all to see me while Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Deidara, Itachi, even though he didn't show it, and Hidan were shocked to see me in all my tearful glory.

The scene was easily described as this: Deidara were currently fighting Yamato, Sai and Kabuto and he had gotten quite the serious injury on his right shoulder with a couple of nasty bruises all over him. Hidan was trying to fight of Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi and looked tired to say at least. Itachi was fighting Orochimaru and Sasuke and he had started to bleed from his eyes. Their opponents were also injured but at that point it was irrelevant to me, the three men had already fought of Orochmaru's subordinates and even if they were incredibly strong they would still grew tired after nearly fighting constantly for five hours. Damn, I had been trying to get out from that damn hide-out for an awful long time…DAMN IT!!

I was standing a bit away from the battle, panting and trying to regain both my composure and my breath at the same time. Sadly, as I was trying to recover the battle had begun once again and all I could do at the moment was trying to pull myself together AND more importantly come up with a decent plan. I needed to hurry because Naruto had started to use something he called Fuuton- Rasen-Shuriken against Hidan and let me tell you one thing…that technique looked like it could kill even an immortal like Hidan! Deidara and Itachi were having trouble as well and as the merciful Lord had heard me I found my last inch of strength and sprinted towards the battle with a battle cry.

Sakura looked up just in time for her to dodge the kick I aimed at her head. Remembering her incredible strength I created some space between her and me by firing off dozens of medium seized fireballs in her direction. Since the landscape was so dry the three's immediately caught fire but that didn't bother me. In fact that would work out to my favour in this battle. I quickly started to spin around and the faster I spun the more fire would surround me, creating a giant tornado of flames. I stopped spinning but the tornado remained and with some smooth movements with both of my hands I directed it in Sakura's direction. Mwahaha, burn baby burn!

However I didn't had the time to enjoy Sakura's attempts to escape my attack before I had to jump aside when a strange looking bird came flying incredible fast towards me. I glanced up and noticed Sai sitting on one bigger bird, smiling that creepy smile of his. I hissed and when I landed on the ground I kicked it hard and made several big rocks float up in the air. I then started to kick them like footballs in all kinds of directions. Towards Sai, towards Sakura who had managed to escape my previous attack with just a burnt arm and towards Naruto who had to stop his attack against Hidan. Naruto was now looking at me with a grim face and I couldn't help to feel like shit for betraying him like this. Yet what choice do I have? If I didn't fight him then he would kill my friends and the man I l-lov…Argh, well you get the point!

I placed my foot a bit in front of me and then I crated two spears of fire that I sent towards the shocked blonde. He dodged them easily as I expected him to do and while he called forth hundreds of those shadow-clones of his I glanced at my comrades and saw to my great relief that Deidara and Hidan was doing much better now, sadly I couldn't say the same about Itachi. He was tired and his eyes were bleeding really badly. When he had to dodge another one of Sasuke's lightning techniques as well as one of Orochimaru's snakes I felt how I grew desperate. We needed to make our escape now! Our mission had been successful but the problem was that our enemies wouldn't let us escape that easily.

Naruto's clones charged against me and when I noticed the fire around me I got a brilliant idea on how to get rid of them all in one single giant attack. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them again there were blue fire burning in them. It was finally time to let loose that famous "fire inside me" that Itachi had spoken about. I felt how I was soon covered by the flames and when the clones was just meters away from me I let it all lose. Wave after wave of flames towered above the masses with clones and like an ocean devourers a man at sea, my ocean of flames devoured all the clones in one single bite. Poofing-sounds could be heard, telling me that I had managed to dispose all of them. Imagine my surprise when the real Naruto emerges from the flames and gives me one hell of a punch at the jaw. I flow a couple of meters before I hit the ground and when I had recovered enough I glared up at the blonde while spitting out some of the blood that had suddenly filled my mouth.

Naruto however doesn't glare at me. Instead he looks hurt and very very sad…Great Lord, does he really have to look at me like that?! I can't take it and soon I will start to cry again, this time by guilt!

"Why Hay-Lin? I thought I was you're friend." He spokes solemnly. My eyes widen temporarily and when I stood up, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my jaw, I smiled a sad smile at him.

"We are friends, Naruto, but I can't let you kill those who are just as precious to me as you're friends are to you." I spoke and took a fighting stance. Naruto watched me with that solemn face of his (curse him!) and then his eyes narrowed and he growled.

"How can they be you're friends? Don't you know who they are?! They are evil, Hay-Lin! They killed many of my friends and they nearly destroyed the entire world! They are no good people!!" I furiously shook my head as I felt the rising anger fill my chest and make my eyes narrow dangerously.

"You're wrong! Sure, they are criminals and murderers but I've seen good in them! They are just as much human as you and me, Naruto, and I will stand proudly by their side in this battle as long as I'm still alive!" I had gathered water around me and while Naruto was just glaring at me I made it freeze and transform into small sharp blizzards.

They were now floating in the air, waiting to attack Naruto when he made his next move. I would never kill him, that was impossible for me to do, but if he tried something I would make sure to damage him enough so that he didn't create a threat to me and the others. I was up for a big surprise when he simply turned his back at me and started to walk back towards the battle between Hidan and Kakashi.

"H-Hey! Where're you going?! Come back here, kid! I'm not done with you yet!!" I yelled after him. When Naruto turned his head and looked at me I took a step backwards and the many blizzards I had created fell to the ground and shattered like fragile glass. Naruto was crying and smiling sadly at the same time and that really rocked my world big time!

"First Sasuke and now you. Honestly I will never understand why you turn you're back on you're home but if you want to protect what's important to you then I will not stop you. Yet you have to understand that I must too protect what's important to me." He spoke sternly.

"_Naruto."_ I could do nothing more than gap at him when he looked back at the battle and rushed to help Kakashi against Hidan. If Sakura hadn't decided to attack me at that point with combinations of kicks and punches I would have surely never snapped out from my daze.

Who knew that that obnoxious blonde kid had so much talk in him, heh. I must say that that kid surely would become a great man one day and do many good things for his village. As Sakura had to blast her way through the stone-wall I created in order to buy some time I glanced back at my comrades and saw to my horror that their enemies had forced them all three back so that they now were standing with their backs pressed against each other. They were still fighting but with so many high levelled enemies to fight against at the same time when you've spent the last five hours to kill off a troublesome and ugly guy's crappy subordinates then you would be slacking off of exhaustion too.

I snapped my attention back to the annoying pinky and snarled as she managed to kick me in the stomach, hard! I flow in the air when I suddenly noticed that Sakura was above me with a confident smirk on her face. My eyes widen when I realized what she was gonna do…OH HELL NO!!

In the last second I managed to use that awesome wind-dodging-technique that I, Kakuzu and Sasori had come up with. I directed the wind so it blew hard from the side and then I made it hit Sakura with full force, sending her towards the ground in a rapid speed. The ground cracked as she landed and it didn't help when I brought down my whole weight added with the speed of another wind-technique on top of her. I flow up from the little crater I had created and saw to my great satisfaction and relief that Sakura was unconscious, meaning I could precede with my top priority…Protect Hidan, Itachi and Deidara.

I sprinted off in their direction and felt my heart leap up in my throat when I saw that Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Yamato and Orochimaru were standing in front of the three Akatsuki members who seemed to realise what serious situation they really were in. A deadly situation with no way out…No where to run and no where to rest…Deidara's clay had run out some time ago and he had no more chakra or energy to fight of his attackers. Itachi's eyes were still bleeding and he had to inactivate his blood-line limit before he became blind for the rest of his life. His chakra was too low for any jutsus and he was tired of the long battle. Hidan's scythe were destroyed by one of Naruto's attacks and when he was hit by one of Naruto's Rasen-Shuriken attack he had felt his whole chakra network go highwire, making it impossible for him to either move or perform his ritual. Plus after he was brought back to his normal self after Shikamaru "killed" him he had become more sensitive to lethal attacks since he hadn't sacrificed regularly to Jashin-sama. Three lethal attacks at the same time were no biggy but five at the same time after taking at least five or seven attacks of the same calibre during the same battle was no way he could handle in his current state before he had made up for the time he had missed to sacrifice to his God…A very very bad situation indeed…

Sai and Kabuto were still fighting a bit away. All of the present persons looked…well, like crap to put it simple. They all had deep cuts as well as minor injuries all over them but it was not that that worried me. It was the fact that Kakashi's and Sasuke's both hands were surrounded by something that looked like blue electricity which gave away a strange high sound that sounded like thousands of birds. Naruto and one of his shadow clones had created that infamous Rasengan that Konan had talked about and it spun around in his hand, almost as if it was eager to finish the enemy in front of them. Yamato held a thick spear made of wood and last there was Orochimaru who was grinning widely as two big grey snakes hissed and bared their sharp giant fangs at the members.

All of them were looking at the Akatsuki member's with some kind of glee in their eyes. The glee of the thought that some of their worst enemies soon would be nothing more than a bad memory in their minds, nothing more than a bad dream.

My heart was hammering in my chest, my eyes were burning with unshed tears, and my mouth was dry out of sheer fear. I felt how the wind blows past me as I quickened my speed. I had never run as fast as this. I felt the tears that was now streaming down my face. I needed to run faster, I needed to be strong. If just for this moment, I needed to be braver than all the Akatsuki members together. I was closing in and I finally let the word that wanted to pass my lips since the first moment I laid my eyes on the scene that was coming up quickly in front of me come out in the strongest scream I had ever created. The word that would change everything…forever…

"NOOOOOO!"

Tears were streaming and I was running with all my might but deep inside my mind I knew that it wouldn't be enough. I wouldn't get to them fast enough to stop their attackers form taking their lives. I saw how the three Akatsuki members looked up and when I saw that sad smile cross Hidan's face I knew that it was too late. They would die and I would have done nothing to help them…Why?! Why?!?! Is there really nothing I can do to stop this?!

Then suddenly I remembered something that I had overheard Sasori and Zetsu talk about. Something about a transportation technique…How did you perform it again?…Wait, that's right, I REMEMBER!!

It was like everything went in slow-motion when all five of them attacked at the same time with their jutsus, and in Orochimaru's case snakes, as I preformed the technique. I brought forward my hands and grabbed something, like invincible ropes, and then I pulled with all my might. I could feel a strong pull and as I flew forward in an inhuman speed I saw three shadows flew pass me in an equal speed. Before I had the chance to think more about what the hell had just happened my whole body felt like it would explode with sheer pain.

The whole world seemed to stop at that single moment, the whole world seemed to grew silent as everyone stared with mortified faces at me. I felt how liquid passed my slightly parted lips and when I tasted it I figured out that it was blood. The pain was pulsating through my veins and suddenly everything seemed to get blurry. I looked down and the sight that meets me made me let out a soft;

"Oh?" I had been able to perform the transportation technique just in time…just in time for me and the three men to switch places.

Four pair of hands had gone right through the front of my body on four places. Both my shoulders and both my sides were drenched in warm red liquid. A sharp pain in my back made me glance over my shoulder and I stared right into a pair of blue eyes that were filled with shock. Naruto's rasengan had made a nice swirling mark on my lower back and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air around us. The stinging pain in my legs were because of those lousy snakes that had sunken their fans deep down in each of my legs, literally taken two big bites of my once beautiful legs. Yet the thing that worried me the most was the thick wooden spear that was sticking out from near the place where my heart was located. Was it really good to have a wooden spear sticking out from that place?

Well, my answer came in big cough that made the blood in my mouth stain the faces of the two mortified men in front of me. Kakashi and Sasuke were looking at my face with eyes wide as plates and gapping mouths (well, I couldn't see Kakashi's mouth but I think he was gapping slightly.) Oh, great! The pain is fading now but the bad thing is that I don't feel my body at all…What happened really? I thought that the technique was supposed to transport the guys to my location, not make us switch places! God, Sasori and Zetsu will rip my head of when they hear that I tested something that I hadn't tried with them first. Plus Kakuzu is gonna whine about the cost of bandages when me and the guys get back home. Isn't life just fucking great?!

_Stained glass windows all around me  
Watching as they fall down to their knees  
Saying words I am not understanding  
But, I know that I should be  
Kneeling, praying, asking for forgiveness  
Thinking of all the things I've done wrong  
Hoping their god is out there somewhere  
He's listening now  
And all along...  
_

"HAY-LIN!!" Hidan's voice filled my ears and I looked over my shoulder and saw Hidan, Itachi and Deidara looking back at me from the place were I had been before I preformed the technique. They looked like they didn't believe what their eyes were showing them. Like this was a bad nightmare and that they would soon wake up with me sitting there unharmed and laughing at them while they told me about it.

The thought alone made me let out a laugh, or at least it was supposed to come out as a laugh but the only thing you could hear was a gurgling sound like the one you do when you flush your teeth or something similar to that. I didn't even flinch when Kakashi and Sasuke pulled out their hands from my body or when a sickening sound filled the air. Kakashi looked at his bloodied hands and then back at my smiling face.

_And I'm told  
There's a god in this moment  
Watching over me  
I don't know  
Their god in this moment  
But I know I'll try to believe...  
_

"Why?" he managed to ask me as I felt how Yamato gently and slowly, as to not cause any further damages, pulled out that wooden spear of his.

"I'm just being selfish." I managed to chock out, my voice sounded hoarse like I hadn't had a drink for weeks. When Orochimaru's snakes finally let go of my legs I felt how they buckled and I fell to the ground, still with that small smile on my lips.

_Ten years, ten lifetimes older now  
Watching, waiting, expecting that day  
Knowing that I can't hope to imagine  
The ways my life will change  
_

Instead of hitting hard ground I found myself resting in a warm embrace and when I looked up my smile widens because I was looking into a very familiar face.

"Hidan." I croaked out and coughed up some more blood. Hidan shushed me like a mother would do to a child and seemed to look around frantically for something. Damn, I wish my vision would stop being so blurry already.

_Now I'm holding my daughter, she's sleeping  
I'm staring down at a face just like mine  
Knowing that from now on  
Nothing matters as much as this  
In my life..._

"WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKING DONE, YOU MOTHER FUCKING COCK-SUCKERS?! WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKING DONE?!" Hidan roared at the ones that were standing around us.

Suddenly the group shattered when black flames appeared around me and Hidan. I was only able to see two shadows that passed my eyes before screams and shouts were heard once again. That was when everything became clear to me. Deidara and Itachi were fighting against the enemy again.

I managed to turn my head to the side and since the flames had crumbled slightly I was able to spot the two criminals. They were fighting furiously and they were actually winning! Sasuke and Orochimaru who earlier had almost defeated Itachi found themselves in a deadly situation as Itachi showed them the reason he became an ANBU captain at age 13. Deidara was kicking leaf ninja asses as he completely ignored his earlier fatigue and fought like a true S-ranked criminal. Their fury over me being injured had made them stronger than they had ever been before.

_And I know  
There's a god in this moment  
Watching over me  
And I know  
My god in this moment  
And, I know I'll always believe__…_

"H-Hay-Lin…don't you dare fucking die. You hear me? Don't you dare fucking die on me now!" Hidan was begging…What's up with that?! Hidan never begs and that made be very worried.

Maybe he wants to see the ring so that he can confirm that our mission was a success? AS to prove my success I slowly reached for the pocket that contained the ring. Waves of pain rushed through me as I managed to grab the ring and pull it out from the pocket but that was all I could do. My life seemed to flow out on the ground in each dribble of my blood. By each breath it felt like I breathed out my life itself, breath by breath, step by step. All I could do at the moment was to squeeze the ring hard in my hand, as to prove to especially myself that I was still alive. I glanced up at Hidan once again and almost flinched when I saw the devastated look on his face.

_Until the day you took away from me  
the only thing that mattered in my life  
Can't you see why I am angry with you?  
I'm hating you for all you put me through  
And, I don't know why inside this silence is deafening_

What's the matter? Are you hurt somewhere? I don't want you to be in pain so please smile instead for looking like that, kay? For my sake? No? What is it that makes you like this? Have I done something wrong to make you upset? I succeeded to bring back Orochmaru's ring so doesn't that make me a member now? Aren't you happy by the fact that I can truly live with you as an equal? Plus why the hell can't I feel my body anymore? It's getting harder to breath too…

Hey, I was going to be okay right? I mean, the injuries weren't that bad right? I turned to look at Hidan again and blinked when I saw something that scared me more than anything had ever done in my whole life so far…Hidan was crying!

_But now you're gone and I'm fading  
And I, I hurt in all these new ways  
Though I'm praying you've gone  
to a better place now  
I just can't say...  
_

Tears fell from his face and landed on my own as the man that I held so dear cried like a there was no tomorrow. It felt like my heart was riped out from my chest as I watched him cry and cry and cry over me. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say? Suddenly I saw a blur of blond hair and the next thing I know I was pressed tighter at Hidan's warm chest.

"FUCK OFF!" Hidan roared at someone. This someone seemed to be in panic and therefore didn't hear him.

"Hay-Lin, hang in there! Sakura-chan is a medic-nin so she can help you. Just stay here and I'll go and get her for you." Naruto frantically said and dispread as fast as he had showed up. Duh, does it look like I'm going somewhere, dumbass?!

"D-d-dumb…ass……" I mumbled and blinked again as my eyes suddenly became heavy. I felt panic fill me chest as a horrible thought hit me…Great god, I'm dying, aren't I?

That's why every one of them are so shocked and this badass criminal is crying…I'm gonna die because I wanted to save three s-rank criminals…Well, I guess that's okay…If only Hidan would stop crying already! Shit, his gonna make me cry if he doesn't stop being sad!

_You know I gave up everything for you  
I followed you always, all along  
God don't let her be gone  
I'm lost without you..._

"Don't………look…s-so damn s-sad…" I muttered and saw how my words seemed to only make things worse because it didn't stop him from crying at all. Suddenly a for once welcomed sight of pink crossed my blurry vision and I felt a warm tingling sensation in my whole body.

Sakura didn't look pleased with the fact that she had to waist her chakra on a traitor like me but Naruto's pleading gaze that almost burnt holes in her head and the panicking looks on the criminal's faces seemed to make her think second thoughts. However when she had checked me over for a while she just let out a heavy sigh and for the first time I saw that Sakura looked…sad?

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do other than to ease her pain. Almost every vital organ has been hit so it's a bloody miracle that she survived for this long. However, it won't take long before she-" Sakura was never able to finish her sentence before Hidan seized her by her throat, while still holding me, and started to squeeze.

Naruto jumped up from his sitting position beside me and was about to attack Hidan. Then he spotted the tears that rushed down the criminals face and he seemed to freeze and unsure what to do. There was a long silence that followed until Hidan decided to speak up.

_But now you're gone and I'm fading  
And I, I hurt in all these new ways  
Though I'm praying you've gone  
to a better place now  
I just can't say...  
_

"Don't you dare even fucking think that she won't survive, you filthy bitch! You're a fucking medic for Jashin's sake so don't just fucking stand there with you're fucking arms crossed and say that the woman I fucking love will die, ya hear me you damn whore?!" He sneered at her and throws her away from me and him.

Just before Sakura hits the ground Naruto suddenly appears and caught her. He held her gently while glaring at Hidan for his actions, while small tears ran down his face. Hidan, however, was only focusing on me so he didn't notice.

_But I hope  
There's a god in this moment  
Watching over me  
I don't know  
_

I felt how everything grew darker and darker and suddenly I just knew that this was it…I was going to die without telling Hidan how I truly felt. I raised a weak shaky hand slowly up towards him and let it rest on his tear-stained chin. He grabbed my hand and held it against his chin after first kissing the inside of it lovingly. I smiled softly and gave up a raspy breath before I managed to speak.

"H-Hidan……I-I love y-you…" I whispered and witnessed how Hidan's face twisted into something that looked like a grimace of agony, grief, sadness and happiness at the same time.

I saw his mouth move but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Hot tears ran slowly down my cheeks as I looked upon Hidan's face one last time before closing my eyes. I felt how someone started to shake me but I was so tired that I couldn't open my eyes and tell the bastard to leave me the hell alone so I could sleep.

So I finally managed to tell him, huh? I loved Hidan and probably I had loved him for a very long time. Too bad though…I still couldn't stay with him after all we had been through…I'm so sorry, my love. Maybe another time on another place? I will always love you and please remember me even if I'm not by you're side…I can finally say the words that I've feared for all this time and I will say it again and again and again…I love you, Hidan. I love you, I love you, I truly love you! Let us meet again…My beloved cursing asshole priest…

_If there's a god in this moment  
But, I know I'll try to believe...  
God I hope  
You're there in this moment  
Watching over me  
_

Konan, Tobi, Deidara, Itachi…everyone else, I'm sorry for breaking our promise. I know that I said that I would come back and all but it looks like fate had different plans for me after all. Thank you so much for everything that you've taught me and for everything you've given me during all this time. Thank you, thank you…Thank you… Jeez, I'm starting to become too soft-hearted for my own good. What the hell was all this mushy-shit about?! Oh, well…I guess…for only this time its okay……

It was at that moment I felt how a pleasant darkness enveloped me and swept away my conscious to a place where all your troubles and worries are washed away. Where old faces meets and voices that greets you to a place were no one would ever have to worry about what the future holds for you. At this moment I, Hay-Lin Honda former badass police-officer and Akatsuki member, finally passed away leaving behind a world with things that only a person like me could dream of as well as the man I loved.

Isn't life just truly fucking greeeeeat sometimes?!

_Can you show  
Me you're there in this moment  
Something to make me believe..._

THE END

* * *

ME: O_o "Watches how the credit song starts playing followed by the special-thank list……"

"Then glances around and sweat drops when spots a huge crowd with pitchforks and torches" Oh, shit!! "Runs and hides behind a sofa while trying to calm down the upset readers"

S T O P!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Calm down now and listen to me! There will be no such thing as the end with a sad ending! My pride as a fanfiction- author forbids it! So to ease you anger and sadness I will herby pronounce this…THAT "THE END" WAS JUST FAKE!! THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY, MARK MY WORDS!!

Yeah, Hay-Lin died but rest assure everything will be clear and happy again in the next chapter. But remember HAY-LIN did really die! No jokes! But just take deep breath and don't hate my poor living excuse for this. I did kill off the main-character at the moment but at the same time I didn't…Well, it's super hard to explain without reveal too much of the next chapter so please be patience and read the next chapter.

Song used in this chapter was: God in this moment by Gavin Mikhail. Wonderful song so listen to it if you get the chance!

Well, that's all for today I think. Hope you liked the chapter and if you did then please show it byyyyyyyy……**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: A normal life is plain boring!**


	38. A normal life is plain boring!

"Glances at the readers from hiding spot behind a large sofa"

Tehe, h-hello everyone! I'm glad you still want to read this little story of mine even though after the little incident from last chapter. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and all! Over 320 reviews, who would have thought that I would made it this far?! I haven't been able to reply on every review due to all too little time and for my stupid computer that crash and burns all the time. I want you who I haven't send a reply to know that I'm very happy and grateful for your awesome review. I'm very very happy for your praise and for your kind words. Thank you my youthful readers for your support!!

"Sunset appears behind the sofa as the author (me) makes a pose that would have made Gai and Lee proud"

Plus…I'M SOOOOOOOO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!!!!!! My computer caught a virus not only once but twice! It has been on repairs for weeks but now it's finally good to go again. I swear that I'll try and up-date the next chapter as soon as I can. I BEG FOR MERCY AND FOR YOUR MERCIFUL FORGIVENESS!!!

Well, anyway I guess you all want to read on and I don't want to stall you any longer! Please…**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 38: A normal life is plain boring!**

_It felt like I was floating high up in the air__, surrounded by and ocean of complete darkness. I was unable to move and the pain that earlier had filled each cell in my poor body had disappeared, leaving me with nothing more than the feeling of loneliness. Yet I wasn't afraid, in fact I wasn't even sad over being alone. Was it because I couldn't remember why I was alone and how I ended up here in the first place? It felt like I had forgotten something important but I couldn't remember what it was that I was supposed to remember. The darkness came closer and my eyes felt heavy. As I bit by bit closed them I felt how a cold single tear slowly fell down my cheeks. It became darker and darker and I knew that it was time for me to disappear, time to just flow away. As I felt how my consciousness drifted of a name suddenly appeared in my memory, a name that felt so warm and so lovingly. A small smile formed on my lips and I was able to whisper the name to myself, lovingly and with a warm tone. _

"_Hidan." _

_Then suddenly my surroundings lighten up a__nd I watched with wide eyes and shocked face as a familiar scene appeared in front of me. I was standing on the big beach at Tengokushima and I was looking at the beautiful sun. Then everything went blurry and suddenly Itachi was standing in front of me. _

_I remembered this moment…it was the last day we were on Tengokushima and I had walked out to the beach to have a last look at the beautiful sunset. Then Itachi had joined me and later he had also kissed me. Yet from the looks of it I appear to have skipped that part 'cause Itachi and I were currently arguing but I couldn't hear what we were arguing about. I didn't remember this part and that if anything worried me. I couldn't hear myself speaking and my mouth felt like it had a will on its own. I felt upset for some reason and when I was finally able to hear what we spoke of I understood just why I was upset. _

"_No, so just say that you won't go back to you're old world." He said, no he demanded it. My eyes narrowed further and I folded my arms protectively in front of my chest._

"_Why?" I simply asked. Itachi looked at me for a long time before his eyes narrowed. Instead of answering my question he walked back to the mansion, but when he walked past me I could hear him mumble his answer to me…_

"_If you go back then you won't be able to return."_

_After the mysterious Itachi__ said those words everything suddenly seemed to be sucked inside a big wormhole. The scene with Tengokushima and Itachi disappeared and I felt how panic filled my chest. What the hell is happening!? Suddenly voices were being heard all around me, like when a group of people shouts in a really big cave and the echo is shouting back at you, as the darkness seemed to once again burry me, suffocating me…leaving me unable to think and move. _

"_I'm just being selfish." _

"_WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKING DONE?!"_

"_H-Hay-Lin…don't you dare fucking die. You hear me? Don't you dare fucking die on me now!"_

"_H-Hidan……I-I love y-you…"_

"_Hay-Lin…" The last voice was very familiar yet so unfamiliar. I had heard it somewhere before but I wasn't quite sure when. I wished Hidan and the others were here with me. God, I miss them!_

_I slowly closed my eyes as hot heavy tears started to fall down my cheeks and then I let myself drift off into the sea of darkness as life once again seemed to flow out from my unmoving body. _

"_Hay-Lin!" Oh Hidan, I'm so so sorry for everything! Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, kay? _

"_HAY-LIN!!" Will the person who is shouting my name be so kind and shut the fuck up while I'm trying to disappear in my remorse and self-pity, thank you very much?!_

"HAY-LIN CAROLINE HONDA, OPEN YOU MOTHER FUCKING EYES OR I'LL POCK YOU WITH A STICK UNTIL YOUR EYES FALLS OUT!!"

_What…the…FUCK?!?!_

It felt like someone literarily pulled the plug out of the bathtub as I felt how my self-consciousness slipped back into the living and with a very unwomanly shriek I sat up abruptly with eyes as wide as plates while trying to grasp the situation.

I was in a big room, attached to dozen of beeping machines and I was almost throwing up when I realized I had a giant tube stuck down in my throat, obviously preventing my lungs with much needed air. My eyes almost popped out from their sockets as the bright light in the room made them burn like they were in the flames of hell. Great God, it felt like someone had hit me with a truck just to back over me and then hit me again!

But it wasn't the fact that I was lying down in a bed, covered with white bandages and probably looking like a mummy that shocked me the most. No, it was the sight that meets my poor eyes that made me fear that I might have a heart attack out from sheer shock.

A very familiar face was smiling brightly at me before the same person folded her arms and glared playfully at me with a scowl on her beautiful face. She quickly removed the lollipop that she had in her mouth and I felt my left eye twitch when I saw her pour on some more sugar, don't even ask me why the hell she carried a small bowl of sugar in her pockets, on it before putting it in her mouth again.

"Hi there Sleeping-Beauty! So your royal highness decided to finally join the living on this godforsaken planet after all, huh?" the young woman asked me and smiled a big dazzling smile at me.

"Pipa." I managed to chock out before something stole my tongue for the second time this short moment and the damn tube reminded my poor sore throat that it was still there.

There she was, my dearest friend since kinder garden, Phillipa Black aka Pipa. With her 5'7 she was an impressive sight to behold. She was dressed in a pair of blue ripped up jeans with a big black t-shirt with white text that said "I'm not stupid, I just have bad luck when I'm thinking" and as a final touch she wore her usual battered converse that had once been white. Since she always wore coloured contact-lenses her eye-colour was always changing. Today's colour was light blue. Her shiny straight sandy-coloured blonde hair made her look like an angel in the strong light from the roof-lamps; maybe I really was dead after all?

My dear, dear friend Pipa…who was living in New York…which meant that either Pipa had joined me in the afterlife or…I really was…

"You got us all scared there for a while, Linny. Thought you would never wake up from that stupid coma you have been in although sleeping forever without giving a shit about your worried family and friends sounds nice." Pipa said and punched me as lovingly as she could on my right arm.

I looked at her briefly before glancing at myself better. I was dressed in one of those awful hospital-dresses and on the skin that wasn't covered with bandages I had so many needles in my skin that gave me all the necessary stuff my body seemed to be in need of but it also made me feel like a voodoo-doll…Half mummy and half voodoo-doll…Well, isn't that fucking hilarious!?!

Well, at least this explained why Pipa refused to look at those areas with needles and why she was standing not closer than two meter from my bed. She is a real scardy-cat as soon as you even mention needles but that isn't important right now! Did Pipa say I had been in a coma? But that was impossible! I had been in _that_ world…for two years!

"Well, I will go and fetch your family and probably the doctor as well. He will most likely give you another one of those damn things of hell in the arm, if he can find one clean spot." Pipa got up from the chair she's been sitting on and walked out from the hospital room.

I trembled and then I got a real dreadful feeling as the realization hit me in the stomach like one of Sakura's powerful punches, literarily knocking the air out of me.

I had return to my own world again! I was finally home but why wasn't I happy? Does this mean that everything I had been through was just a dream? Was Hidan just a dream?!

Suddenly the door to my room crashed opened and before I had time to register what the hell was happening I was literally glomped by a young girl around 17.

"Ouch! Dammit Kimi, do you plan to kill me?!" I hissed as my sore sore body had to deal with not only my weight but my little sisters as well.

The same girl looked up and I stared into a set of blue eyes, blue crying eyes I might add. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her face was grimacing, probably because she was after all crying like there was no tomorrow. I noticed that she was dressed in one of my old summer-dresses that I had once given her. Just when my little sister was about to answer me the door to my room burst open a second time and in stormed both my mother, my father and Pipa, but she was walking calmly as nothing special had happen.

"Arigato Kami-sama! Hay-Lin my dear dear poor child!" my mother was just like my sister crying big time. Before I was able to give her a proper answer I was once again glomped and this time her hug could easily outdo Tobi's bone crushing hugs.

However I had not the heart to point out the fact that she was literally suffocating me when I felt how my mother's whole body was shacking because she was crying so hard. Her long black hair was tied back in the usual plait and her green kind eyes were closed as tears were rushing down her cheeks. She was dressed in a black long skirt and a white t-shirt. My dear mother…she hadn't changed a bit.

Dad was standing beside us, stroking my mothers back lovingly as he looked at me with a tearstained face. At an age of 50 my father John Honda's once brown hair had become slightly grey at the sides. His blue eyes were looking at me with such warmth that it made me smile at him just as warmly. He was surprisingly not dressed in those suits that he usually wears; instead he was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a dark blue t-shirt.

Seeing my family in tears because of me made me fell worse than I already felt. I had almost forgotten my real family…I hadn't been thinking about them for months in the other world. I'm a complete asshole!! I'm the worst creep that has been walking on this planet!!...Although I have been walking on a complete different planet during this past two years…WELL, FUCK ME!!

"My dear little baby girl! You've finally woken up. This is the greatest day in my life!" While I really tried to ignore Pipa's snickers when the word "baby girl" rang through the room I returned both my mother's and my little sisters embraces.

"It's alright now, mom. I'm back and everything will be fine." I whispered and strangely enough I didn't cry when the two women started to hulk even more.

However, it was in that moment when I was about to stroke their backs I noticed that my left hand was closed. It felt like there was something inside of it…but the good question is what was it? I pulled away from the warm embrace and temporarily ignored the confused looks on my family's faces as well as the raised eyebrow on my friend's face. They followed my intensive stare and was surprised and confused to see that I stared at my closed left hand.

I swallowed dryly and slowly opened my hand. The only thing I heard was the hammering of my heart as the thing that was in my hand was showed to the world.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Pipa but I didn't hear her.

I stared at the bloody ring that laid in my hand. It was the ring that I had taken back from Orochimaru and obviously I hadn't let it go when I was killed. This meant that my adventures as an Fate-changer in the other world hadn't been a dream. It had been real. Hidan had been real!

"Hunny, what's wrong?" my mother stared with a worried face on my shocked form.

At that moment it felt like someone had ripped my heart out just to let an elephant stomp on it. Sounds drastic right, but if you had been in my situation you would have been feeling just like that…When I realized that everything that I had been through, every feeling, every moment, every single person had been real I did something that I was supposed to have done at the first moment I was reunited with my family…I started to cry to my hearts contempt.

* * *

"Pipa I swear that if you don't stop eating so much sugar then you'll grow fat and I ain't going to help your fat ass at all, you hear me?!" I growled and watched in utter disgust how my dear friend ate her hundredth chocolate bar during this short minuet.

I mean honestly! How much sugar cold a normal human take? Although Tobi could swallow tons and tons of sugar and still remain thin, Pipa wasn't an elite criminal ninja who was so damn hyper that her comrades blow her up each hour. Sure Pipa could be VERY hyper if her "sugar switch" was pressed (When she eats more than 1 million sugar items her sugar switch goes high-wire and she becomes more hyper than Tobi). Although I will never figure it out how, Pipa was thin. In fact she was very athletic and well-build, in other words, Pipa has one hell of a body that would make a supermodel extremely jealous. You probably wonder why she didn't have a boyfriend but here's the problem…Pipa loathes the entire male population with passion! I think it has to do something with the memories of an abusive step-father that made her hate every single guy in her surroundings. Although she works as a police-officer, which naturally use violence as a last resort, she just love to beat the living hell out of a male criminal is she ever were about to arrest him. This little detail made her and her boss, who is a man, mortal enemies at work.

Pipa just scoffed at me while opening another chocolate bar and showed it into her mouth while chewing loudly just to piss me off! It had been three days since I woke up from my coma and I had thankfully been released from that tube of hell the same day. Apparently I had been in a coma for two years after the accident with the collapsing house. They had been able to dig out my beaten body from the remains of the old house and then I had been rushed to a hospital. The doctors had named me to "Angel" since I obviously had a guardian angel watching over me. I had no broken bones, my insides were intact and the only injury I received was some minor injuries. Yet they couldn't understand why I wouldn't wake up. There was no bleeding in my brain and my spine and neck was as intact as they should be yet I just wouldn't wake up.

For the first six weeks my family had been anxiously watching over me and when those six weeks had passed I was moved to another hospital that specialized on coma-patients. There I had been staying for the rest of my sleeping time and my family had visited me now and then. From time to time I would mumble in my sleep and Pipa also told me that one time I had growled so deeply that I had scared a nurse so badly that she had fainted. Plus another time my body temperature had been so high that the staff had to put me in a bathtub with ice-cubs. The ice-cubs had melted right away! Add the mysterious injuries that suddenly appeared one day and you have one hell of a strange coma-case. So the doctors had covered me in bandages and put dozens of needles in order to prevent me from getting permanent damages. Well, that's the story in short but it isn't this who occupies my mind at the moment!

Great God, it has been three fucking days and even though I'm extremely happy to see my family and friends again, I just want to go back to the Akatsuki. Selfish? Hell yes! My family has been worrying about me for two years and all my comrades back at the station has been giving me get-well gifts and everyone I know has visit me and everything. Heck, the newspapers has named me "Wonderwoman" for not only had I woken up without any trouble moving although I've been lying down for two friggin years, I was also in tip top condition like I had been working out while I had been in the coma. Which was partly true since Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu had trained me hard and well…God I miss them!!

But still being back was quite nice too. I mean, I haven't been able to fully talk with Pipa for years and here she was, sitting beside my bed while telling me what had happen in the world since my accident. USA had gotten a new president; some guy named Barack Obama which apparently just had won the Nobel peace-prize, the world had entered some kind of recession which had resulted in that many inhabitants in USA had lost their jobs and home. It had happened a lot of things in the world during the time I had been in the coma but I'm too plain lazy to mention anything more… My parents had been able to pay off my apartment so it was still mine and I could probably move back in a couple of days plus I still had my job at the police-station to look forward too. Isn't life just truly fucking great?!

"Hey, what's the matter sunshine? You look like today was the end of the world." Pipa titled her head and raised an eyebrow when she felt the utterly dark and sulky aura that I radiated. I just sighed heavily and closed my hand around the ring that I had tied around my neck with a string.

After my little breakdown my family had question me and the hospital staff about the ring but I had refused to answer any of their questions and the staff didn't know how the ring had gotten there in the first place. This had resulted in more questions on my family's as well as Pipa's part. Yet I refused to say anything about what I had been through, partly because they wouldn't believe me and partly because it hurt too damn much to talk about the Akatsuki. Therefore I answered Pipa as I used to answer my parents as soon as they asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm just fine." I mumbled and ignored the doubtful look I received from Pipa.

The room was quiet for a short moment before I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Pipa had started to twitch, rather violently I might add. Just when I was about to ask her what was wrong I was tackled by her and violently pressed down on my bed. SWEET JESUS, CALL THE POLICE!! RAAAAAAAAAPE WARNING!!!!!!!! (Author: Sorry, I just had to say that!)

"P-Pipa, what the hell is your problem?" I asked while glaring at her. I was however outmatched by the terrifying death glare I got in return from my friend.

"Okay, pal, spit it out or I'll really gonna get pissed." She snarled at me, making a cold-sweat breaking out on my forehead.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, Linny. You know perfectly well what I mean! Who is the guy that gave you that damn ring? I want names here, woman!"

"…oh?..." That was all my brain was able to process at the moment, that's how shocked I became of Pipa's words. So…she had figured it out, huh? Well, I'll be damn.

I looked at my glaring friend for a looooong time before sighing heavily for the second time. I pushed her gently of me and sat up. I hugged my knees and then rested my head on top of them.

"It's a veeeeerry long story and you would probably never believe me if I told you." I muttered. Pipa huffed and folded her arms stubbornly.

"Well, probably not but I've got nothing better to do anyway so I guess listening to your little love problem is a way to make time pass. It's not like I'm actually worried about you since you ARE my friend and friends ARE supposed to help each other by listening to each others problems." She said with a totally emotionless face.

I glared at her while feeling my left eye twitch by her words. This woman…

"You know it would help if you stopped being so damn sarcastic all the damn time." I snarled but couldn't help myself to smile when I saw Pipa grab a chair and sit down next to my bed.

"Sorry but my soul was removed in order to make room for all this sarcasm. Now, start with the story." Pipa said while opening another chocolate bar and covering it with heaps of sugar from that bowl she always carried around before devouring it.

"Hmph, well it all started the day when me and Ann got that call about a possible burglar in an old abandoned house…"

(Dear readers, you would probably be bored to death to listen on Hay-Lin telling Pipa about her adventures that you already know about so I've decided to skip the telling-part. Please read on below!)

* * *

I had talked for nearly 2 ½ hour now and Pipa had listened intensely during the whole time, never once interrupting me, not even when I started to cry when I talked about Hidan. She just grabbed my hand and squeezed it in a comforting manner. That's Pipa, my dear dear friend for you!! I was now close to the part were I "died" and when I mentioned the injuries I had dragged on me when I saved Hidan, Deidara and Itachi Pipa furrowed her brows and growled low before turning quiet again.

"-and then I managed to tell Hidan my true feelings but that was all. I died shortly afterwards and the only thing I remembered after that was hearing you calling my name and waking up." I took a deep breath and felt my throat grew sore from the massive work-out it had preformed for the past 2 ½ hour.

"That's the story about my whereabouts for the past 2 years. It seems like my soul was brought to that world as a Fate-changer but was later brought back when it "died" in that world." I said and then waited anxiously for Pipa's reaction.

She was quiet for a long long time, in fact I started to suspect that she had fallen asleep with her eyes opened, but then she suddenly blinked and let out a low whistle before scratching herself at the back of her head.

"Wow……you weren't kidding that it was a long story and that I probably wouldn't believe you after you told me…Damn Linny…" Pipa suddenly got up from her chair and then walked over to the window. She looked out from it for some time while I felt how my stomach sank down in the dark pit of my inner.

I was really disappointed that Pipa didn't believe me. If there had been someone that I thought WOULD actually believe me then it would have been Pipa. Yet it looks like I was wrong. Just when I felt like crying again Pipa turned around with a look in her eyes that I hadn't seen in a very long time, in fact I think I've never seen Pipa with that look in her eyes. She looked serious!!

"I think I'm crazy saying this Linny, but I believe every single shit that you told me." She said. I gapped at her before flying up from my bed and pulling her in in a massive hug. Tears were flowing from my eyes but it was happy tears.

"God, thank you Pipa! I'm so happy that you believe me that I think I might burst out singing at this very moment." I cheered and spun her around and around.

"L-Linny, I know you love me and all but please let me go! I fear that my ribs are pulverized!" Came a hoarse reply from my now pale friend. I quickly let go of her and watched as she tried to regain her breath while checking her now sore ribs.

After regaining her composure and her dignity Pipa looked up and smiled weakly at me before turning once again serious. My God, this really IS so unPipa like it could get! Not a sarcastic comment or a item with sugar on for the past 3 hours! Maybe today is filled with unexpected miracles?

"Well, I have to believe your words because that would explain the ring your wearing around your neck, why you suddenly started to get those unexplained injuries and lose blood even though you never woke up and I highly doubt that a dream can give you so serious injuries. Plus it also explains why you were blushing almost every single moment and why your heart rate went sky-high while you were in the coma." At saying this Pipa smirked evilly as she saw my face turn scarlet.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." I muttered and tried to ignore Pipa's snicker.

"So…what will happen now?" I looked at Pipa with confusion written clearly in my face. Pipa rolled her eyes before poking me on the forehead.

"With Hidan and you, dumbass! What will happen now when your back here? Can you go back or can he come here?" she asked me again. At hearing this I lowered my head so that Pipa wouldn't see my sad expression.

"Itachi said that if I left then I wouldn't be able to come back. After all, I did die in that world. Plus the Mirror of Fate was destroyed when I entered it from my world to that one." I grew silent and walked over to the window.

It was raining outside and for once the rainy weather didn't bother me at all. Instead I felt how tears built up in my eyes and how they then rushed down my cheeks. Pipa laid her hand on my shoulder as I started to cry again. Geez, I'm crying a lot nowadays but I guess that's okay now. I had after all lost the love of my life and some very close friends forever. I spun around and hugged Pipa hard as the thought about my loved ones made the whole situation worse.

"I-I can't g-go back! I-I've l-lost t-them all!" Pipa shushed me like a mother would do to her child as she tried to ease my pain.

However, nothing could ease the pain I felt in my heart as I cried over my great loss, my lost love and the lost of my new family.

Life really fucking sucks!!

* * *

ME: WHAAAAAAHAAA!!! Don't cry Hay-Lin!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain but its necessary! Everything will become clear soon enough. I must admit that I wasn't happy with how this chapter turned out. I really couldn't come up with some good ideas for this chapter. "Le gasp" what if I have lost my writing ability?! Oh great God, help me if that's the case!!

Also sorry for the short chapter but I've got a lot of plans for the oncoming chapter so rest assure!! I want to really thank all of you for reading this story and for reviewing. It makes me so happy that I'm walking on clouds.

Also BIG thanks and cookie to **Mangamoo1 **for letting me borrow her wonderful Oc Philipa Black. Thank you so much and if you (**Mangamoo1**) have any thoughts or complaints about how Pipa was portrayed then send me a mail and I will fix it right away.

Final I just want you all to press the little green button at the end of this page and send me a cookie, praise, complaints or threats (hopefully not the last two but you can never be sure) **REVIEW!!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: Country roads, take me home**


	39. Country roads, take me home

Hey everyone! Welcome back to Love is just a lie! This time our brave heroine will try and adapt herself to her normal boring life in New York but the question is will she be happy? Will she return to be just an ordinary police-officer that lives to hunt down and arrest criminals? Will Pipa be able to help her friend out from her depression?!?

Well I guess there is only one way to find out what happens…READ GOD DAMMIT!!! **ENJOY!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Country roads, take me home**

"_Jack. Jack, there's a boat."_ Rose whispered hoarsely and looked at her beloved. Jack was however not responding and you could see how the panic flickered across Rose's face before she once again tried to wake up her love.

"_Jack. Jack! There's a boat…"_

"WAAAHAAAA!! DON'T DIE, JACK!!! WHY GOD?! WHYYYYYY?!?!?" I screamed while tears just kept flowing down my cheeks like two big waterfalls.

When the absolutely wonderful song "My heart will go on" started to play I managed to blow my nose in the millionth set of paper-tissues that I had used up during this movie. Titanic was the greatest and the saddest movie I had ever seen…Ah, young love…

I started to bawl my eyes out again as I watched how Jack Dawson slowly sank to the depths of the Atlantic Ocean. I could almost hear the sounds of millions women across the world cry and curse the director of this film for killing of the most cutest, brave, romantic, poetic, smexy and utterly handsome manly movie character in this world and for completely ruin a truly beautiful and epic relationship.

While mentally killing the director I showed down another big spoon with chocolate ice-cream into my mouth. I was on my third box of this heaven's sent gift and I wasn't growing tired of it yet. You see, I had been released from that damn hospital one week after I had told Pipa the whole story and had returned to my apartment for a much needed vacation. This vacation, however, was probably gonna last for a lifetime. You see, my parents had not only managed to pay for my apartment, they had also sued the company that owned that house that fell over my head for letting such dangerous house remain without renovating it or put up a warning-sign or something. This had resulted in my parents had won some money after the trial from the company…

Who am I kidding? They completely bankrupted the company since apparently this wasn't the first time someone had been hurt while visiting a house that belonged to them. Even though I'm not sure how the hell they were able to win against that company my family were now very rich thanks to this. What can I say? We're in America for God's sake!

I got half of the money and now I was so damn wealthy that I probably didn't need to work for a long, long time…That's why I quit my job so that someone that had lost his/hers job in that recession could have my place instead. It felt and was better this way since I honestly didn't want to hunt criminals and pull them infront of justice. Maybe I have one of those age-crises that corrupt my mind? Oh well, it doesn't matter.

What the hell would I do for the rest of my fucking life in order to keep myself busy you might ask yourself? Well, the answer on that question is rather obvious now, I guess. I would be watching tons and tons of Dvd's while stuffing myself with all kinds of unhealthy food! Yeah, I know, I'm a truly pathetic being…

I let out a very heavy sigh as I got up from my big and comfy-as-hell couch and walked over to my Tv for putting in another DVD. I was however interrupted by someone who decided it was a perfect moment to completely ruin my perfect depressed mood by knocking on my door. Great, that's just plainly fucking great! Is that person aware of how long it takes to get a perfect depressed mood? Well, neither do I but that's not the fucking point here! The point is that whoever is knocking on my door is a disturbance and anyone who is in that category must be terminated!

With a scary growl I walked over to my door, but first after I had picked up a thick and strong baseball-racket. Now…let's see who the unlucky fucker is, shall we? With that in mind I swung the door opened and was just about to crack the person's scull when a familiar face meet my eyes and I froze in place.

Pipa was glancing between me and the racket for a long and awkward time before she blinked and scratched the back of her head to show her confusion. For today's honour she wore a white t-shirt with black text that said "Shit happens, usually to me so don't worry. Hmph, talk about a fitting saying for my horrible mood. In the mean time Pipa was looking at me with a bored and totally emotionless face.

"Oh dear. My friend is just about to send me to hell with a baseball racket…Farwell beautiful yet boring world and please try to remember my epic struggle against the baseball racket from hell." She said before throwing her hands up in the air like she testified to the heaven.

My left eye started to twitch rather violently as I watched Pipa's mocking show of pretended fear. That lousy little… While I was busy mentally cursing my _dear_ friend Pipa had stopped being all sarcastic and was now looking at me with a serious expression.

"Am I interrupting you in something important?" Pipa then asked. I lowered the racket while sighing loudly.

"Of course...there is only one person who smells herself to people who really doesn't want to be disturbed." I muttered and spun around, leaving Pipa standing there in the doorway with a twitching left eye.

"Well, excuuuuuse me, Sunshine!" she snarled and stomped right inside before she closed the door after herself. I glanced at her over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can't remember that I ever said come in." I said in a matter-of-factly tone. Pipa glared at me before she got a sad expression on her face. Fake tears filled her eyes, much to my great irritation.

"Linny-Binny is mean and mad at me. My life has herby end if my precious Linny-Binny hates my living soul. Please Lord, kill me now and end my agonizing pain!" Once again she throws up her hands towards the roof and closed her eyes while tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

The twitching grew worse and I let out a snarl that made Pipa look at me with big innocent eyes that only made the twitching grew worse.

"You're not as good as you think you are." I growled. Pipa just shrugged her shoulders before smirking at me.

"Maybe you need to check your head? Sitting here all alone may have caused your brain to shrink and affected your ability to appreciate true talent." She said and watched with an amused smirk how very dark and deadly aura started to radiate from me.

"Bitch." I snarled.

"Yeah, I know but you love me anyway so I'm fine." Pipa just replied and grabbed my unfinished box with chocolate and started to dig in. She also took the liberty to check what I had been watching.

It was a deep silence for awhile before she turned and looked at me. She was sweat-dropping big time and she also had some stressmarks on her head.

"Linny, I know that you're depressed over losing that guy but come on! Braveheart, Moulin Rouge, Titanic, Bambi, Grand Torino, Forest Gump, Lion king, The green mile, Touched by an angel …and Pocahontas?! You really need to snap out from it." Pipa put down the movies and walked towards me, still holding my poor innocent box with delicious chocolate ice-cream.

"I know its hard but if you don't even try then you might as well go and kill yourself." Pipa said and that if anything made me snap out from my temporarily silent form.

"Hey, don't you think you should make me feel better instead of suggesting that I should kill myself? You're supposed to be my supporting friend that cheers me up and stands by my side no matter what!" I said and blinked in confusion when Pipa all of a sudden pocked my forehead, HARD!

"You moron! Of course I will always be by your side and cheer you up. I AM your friend and will always be your friend but you'll have to help me here, Linny. If you don't want to feel better then I can't force you to smile. I don't want you to fake a smile. I want the real deal here, dumbass!" Pipa said in a serious tone and showed down a really big spoon with ice-cream into her mouth when she was done talking.

How strangely it may sound like, hearing all that made me actually feel a lot better. Pipa can really be a great friend as soon as she puts that side to it. Don't get me wrong here! Pipa and I may argue and fight a lot but that's just how our relationship is. We are great friends and I would probably be crazy if I didn't have a friend like Pipa.

"Sorry." I mumbled and saw how Pipa just nodded briefly before licking the spoon clean from any trace of chocolate. I guess its time to fetch box with ice-cream nr. 4.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I asked Pipa who nooded eagerly when she saw the dozens of boxes with chocolate that filled my fridge to the limit.

"Your on, pal. But no sad/romantic crappy shit film. Comedy or horror is my melody." She said and eagerly started to dig in on her brand new ice-cream box.

"No horror but comedy sounds great to me. Which comedy-movie do you want to watch?" We both glanced at each other before we both smiled as wide as chesire cats.

"Hot-shot!!" we both cheered as we prepared ourselves for 1 ½ hours with raw comedy along with Charlie Sheen. Life can really be great sometimes of you have a great friend by your side.

* * *

After watching the Hot-shot movie Pipa was just about to leave when I grabbed her and tied her to a chair. To all perverts out there, this is NOT a rape attempt just so you know!

"What the hell, Linny?" Pipa was glaring at me but since I'm long immune to her glares I just ignored her. Just when Pipa thought that I really was turning completely mad I kneeled down infront of her with the biggest puppy-eyes that I had ever been able to create.

"Stay here with me so that we can have a sleep-over like the old days." I begged while trying to look as irresistible cute as possible. Yeah, I know, a 22 year old begging her friend to stay over night might look and sound rather childish but I'm afraid you have to deal with it.

Pipa however looked horrified and disgusted with my attempt. Great, then it's working perfectly!

"Pipa-chan, pretty plwease with heaps of sugar and a cherry on top?" I begged her again. Pipa looked however, if it was even possible, even more disgusted with my attempt and it was at that moment that I knew that I had to bring fourth the heavy artillery.

"I'll buy you some candy." I added with an innocent tone. Much to my great surprise I swear I saw two kitty-ears pop out on Pipa's head as soon as I said the word candy, just to disappear equally fast again.

"Will you buy it in that candy-store that has 1001 different sorts of candy?" she asked me. I swear I digged my own grave but I was in desperate need of some human company so I guess I have no choice.

"Yeah, I'll buy you some candy there and you'll even get to pick out what you want. Maybe some soda and chips as well?" I knew that I had her as soon as I mentioned candy but after mentioning soda and chips I knew that my victory was certain.

Much to my great amusement Pipa was able to break free from the ropes that had tied her to the chair with almost no effort at all. Just think what people can do when they're motivated. Pipa grabbed my arm and literarily dragged me out from my apartment. I almost didn't have the time to get my wallet and keys! Talk about a serious candy-liker!

Well, after being dragged to that candy-store and buying Pipa the largest bag of candy that anyone in the shop had ever seen and of course a smaller one for me plus six 3,52 pints bottles with soda and a giant bag of chips we headed back to my apartment for a long night with movie-watching and snack-eating.

Me and Pipa really had a great time that night. We ate snacks, watched heaps of movies and talked about the good ol'days before we fell asleep on my couch late that night. That had been the greatest sleep-over I had ever had in my whole life. I'm feeling a lot better now and it's all thanks to Pipa, even though I had to buy her candy in order to agree to my suggestion. I'm really lucky to have Pipa by my side. Thanks pal!

I was smiling in my sleep as I snuggled closer to my dear friend and therefore failed to notice the strange shadow that was looming a bit from our sleeping forms. It was a somewhat strange shadow 'cause it wasn't a shadow that was cast by anything inside of the apartment. No, this shadow was moving and acting all of its own and it was moving slowly right towards me and Pipa! But of course I didn't know that since I was heavily asleep.

Pipa however suddenly felt a big urge to go to the bathroom so she woke up just to noticed two things. One, I was drooling on the pj I had borrowed her. Two, there was a big freaky shadow looming over her and me.

"Oh. My. God! Hay-Lin wake up!!" she shrieked and accidentally (Accidentally my ass!) smacked me over the head.

"Ow! What the fuck, Pipa? Do you want me dead that badly for making you sleep here tonight?" I growled at her and was about to give her one hell of a time when I noticed her shocked and pale face that was looking straight forward on something.

I slowly turned my face around and the thing that meets my eyes made me feel very faint. I swear my heart stopped beating at that same moment because as far as I know there was nothing in my apartment that could create such big and scary looking shadow, which was also literarily standing right infont of us.

"Pipa."

"Yes Linny?"

"Is it just me or is it a big creepy shadow standing right infront of us?"

"No, it isn't just you. I see it too."

"I was afraid of that." We glanced at each other briefly before we mentally agreed on what to do next.

Before the shadow-thingy understood what we were about to do Pipa had grabbed her gun, don't even bother to ask me where the hell she had been able to hide it. While I did a graceful flip over the couch and sprinted towards the lighting-switch Pipa was pointing her gun at the shadow and looked as menacing as she could in a Pj that was covered with pink bunnies. I was able to reach the switch and I immediately switched it on. The sight that meets mine and Pipa's poor innocent eyes was all it took for us to completely freak out.

There infront of us stood a fucking monster!! It was like the monster you always thought lured under your bed when you were little. The monster-thingy was tall as hell and that alone was really intimidating. The monsters overall anatomy was something similar to a fucking monkey, with arms that were longer than its legs. The difference was that it was very thin so you saw the bones in it's body and at its back you could very clearly see how the things backbones were even sticking out from its skin and made the monster look like it had razor-sharp spikes on its back. The beast was black with white skeletal markings. It had long bone-thin fingers with long claws and a long white frizzy mane and a devil like tail that was whipping from side to side. Its head was what made me completely pee in my pants. It was covered by a scull of something that looked awfully alike a sabre-toothed-tiger. The monster had yellow eyes with red pupils and when the light switched on the beast snarled at us. That was all we needed…

"Eat bullets, you creepy piece of scum!!" screamed Pipa and started to fire bullet after bullet at the scary as hell monster, phantom, demon…-thingy.

I too grabbed my own gun and what happened after that would make Clint Eastwood, Al Pacino and Bruce Willis cry in utter humiliation. I aimed at the monster and was just bout to fire when a crazy idea hit me. I've always wanted to try this so why the heck not now?

"Do you feel lucky, punk? Well, say "hello" to my little friend! Yippee-Ki-Yay motherfucker!!" with that epic speech I too started to fire at the thing. (Please, don't never ever try or do this at home!)

We must have looked absolutely hilarious or completely insane both Pipa and I as we just kept firing at the poor beast-thingy. It almost felt like we were in a western movie and when Pipa had run out of bullets I kept going until my magazine too was empty. The damn thing hadn't died, in fact the monster looked just as uninterested as if it were a plain rainy day and nothing special had happened. Great, now what?!

I saw how the exact same question flickered across Pipa's mind as we both stood there glaring at the thing while trying to not freak out too much. Hopefully my neighbours had heard the gunshots and had called 911. In fact I would be very surprised if they HADN'T heard at least 20 gunshots and not wondering what the hell was happening. So hopefully we would have the police and, more hopefully, even a S.W.A.T-team knocking on my door at any minuet now.

Sadly nothing happened and when the monster started to walk slowly towards us both me and Pipa started to mentally pray for our innocent and kind souls. This is just great! Killed by a monster just because we happened to try to kill it at least 20 times, could life get any more unfair?!

I jumped up in Pipa's arms and made her hold me bridal-style. I throw my arms around her neck and held on tightly as we both closed our eyes and waited for our doom to come, hopefully painless and quick. However, when nothing happened other than a very strange gurgling sound was heard we both glanced first at each other and then at the beast. What we saw then made Pipa drop me so that I hit the floor, HARD, and then we looked at the monster with shocked faces.

Infront of us stood no longer a monster, beast, demon-thing, instead a VERY handsome man was looking back at us. The man was dressed in a black, ragged cloak that went all the way down to the floor. The cloak was opened so you had a reeeeally nice view of his one hell of an upper-body that almost made me broke out in a life threatening nose-bleed. After that view I could truly die as a very happy woman…anyway let's go back to the damn description now, okay?

A big Jashin-necklace was resting against chest…………Nice man-chest o'hoy!!…Don't look, don't look, don't look…Darn, too late! Nose-bleed alert!! As I managed to grab my tingling nose just in time before the man or more importantly, Pipa, could see the small streams of blood that came out from my nostrils, I could see much to my great relief and absolute horror that he was dressed in a pair of very tight black leather pants…Now I really have trouble! Was this guy a pervert, gay or just plainly sexy-as-a-God?! Oh my Lord, look at that nice piece of ass!! No, darn it! Bad, Hay-Lin, bad!!!!

The man had totally two piercings in his ears and was currently wearing two black rings. His skin was very pale, paler than Sai, and that gave him a ghostly as well as a mysterious appearance. He had long, long silver hair tied in a low ponytail that almost shined in the dim moonlight and when I saw his violet orbs it felt like my throat tighten and my heart became hysterical. Was it really him? Could it be…yet it damn looked a lot like him…It has to be…

"Hidan!" I shouted and literally glomped the man. I hugged him so hard that it was a bloody miracle that I didn't snap his neck.

I couldn't believe it. Hidan was here! He really was here in flesh and blood and I had almost killed him. Wait, Hidan's immortal…Oh, well he's here now so I don't care. However, something didn't feel right here…

I let go of Hidan and looked at him more closely and that was a really big mistake form my part. If the man had been handsome-as-hell from long distance he was 1000 times more sexier/good-looking/handsome if you got real close. The tingling in my nose was back and I had to quickly spun around and stop the bleeding before I died out of blood-loose. One thing was however very clear, that man was definitely not Hidan! So the question who the hell is he still remains.

"Who the hell are you?" Thank God for Pipa!

I looked up and blinked when I saw that Pipa was literarily glaring murderously at the mysterious, yet sexy-as-hell, man. The man folded his arms and smirked mockingly at us. Oh God that totally gave him a bad-ass-guy look which every woman deep inside loves more than chocolate and diamonds. I really need to get professional help for my perverseness! (Author: If you readers have missed this tiny fact, the damn man is H O T so therefore Hay-Lin here acts weirder than usual. Thank you for your patience with my perverted Oc.)

"I'm someone that you never had had the pleasure or honour to hear of." Came the cocky reply.

This made my heart freeze. If the man provoked Pipa anymore then even I wouldn't be able to stop her from clawing the man's eyes out. Yet this time I feared that Pipa was the one that was going to get her ass kicked. I quickly got up and was just in time to stop Pipa that had reloaded her gun and was just about to start to fire at the man again. When I had managed to calm the furious woman enough I turned and glared at the man infront of us.

"I want to know who the hell you think you are that dares to break into my home and scare us like that with your voodoo-magic. What do you want?" I was glaring as best as I could at him while trying to hold back Pipa who didn't want anything more than to beat that pretty nose of his so badly that they would have to put his nose back piece to piece when she was done to him.

The man was smirking at me and it took all my willpower to not faint in utter happiness since he was…well, handsome! He walked over to us and made it in the same time harder for me to hold back a now very agitated Pipa. Yet it was nothing to the shock when the man suddenly grabbed my chin and made me look at him right in the eye. For your information, my soul left right here and now my very happy and satisfied body for the long travel towards the heaven. I was like a stoplight in the face and I was completely still since I feared that the least movement would make my legs fail me.

"You know who I am, Honda Hay-Lin, because you've heard of me from one of my followers." The man spoke with that heart-wrenching smirk of his.

Since my brain was filled of other things at that moment it took some time before I was able to register his words. I had heard of him from one of his followers? I know this man? How the hell did he know of me?! Wait…followers? Could that mean that this man infront of me was no one other than……Could it really be him? My eyes widen and my mouth was hanging open as the answer became clear. The man must have noticed this because his smirk widens. I pointed at him with a shaky finger before I let out a loud shriek.

"Oh my dear God!! JESUS!?!?!" I must say that the room grew deadly quiet for a long time after my little outburst.

I couldn't believe my very eyes! In the bible Jesus was portrayed with shoulder length brown hair, beard, dressed in a white dress/tunic with a long red scarf draped across his right shoulder. No one ever told me that Jesus would be this damn handsome and no one told me that he could change into that hideous beast. Plus no one told me that he was a Jashinist! Talk about a serious teenage-rebellion against his holy father. Wait until I told the Akatsuki and especially Hidan that Jesus was too a Jashinist! The others would flip and Hidan would laugh his ass of before he said "Told you fucking so!"

While I was picturing my beloved Hidan laugh his ass off, my two "companions" were looking very strangely at me. Pipa looked at me like I had lost my head and the man probably thought that the woman infront of him really was an idiot. At the same time I looked at them each before I laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of my head.

"Um, was I wrong?" I asked them nervously and when I saw Pipa smack her forehead and the man shock his head slowly I figured that so indeed was the case.

Okay, I had been wrong. The man infront of me was not Jesus Christ so the question now was who the hell is he? I looked at the man again and furrowed my brows in utter concentration. Okay, he said that I had heard of him from one of his followers…Since he said followers then that must mean he is somehow related to some kind of religion. Okay Hay-Lin think religion. I nodded to myself and then I started to say all kinds of names that were religion related that I could come up with.

"Buddha?" I asked. The man looked at me for a moment before shaking his head in reply.

"Zeus?" Again a No.

"Vishnu?" Once again the answer was No…

"Allah?" When he shocks his head in reply for the fourth time I felt how I grew more and more frustrated. Who the hell is this guy?! The man looked annoyed as well because a nice vein was pulsating on his forehead.

"Okay, I give up. Who the hell are you?" I said and waited as patiently as I could. When the man had smirked earlier his face was calm but now it was very tensed and I actually shrinked when I saw the heated glare he gave me. Pipa snarled and narrowed her eyes when she felt that her best friend might be in danger. Then again she was too starting to get very tired of this silly name-game I was playing.

"Listen here, you fucking woman. My very fucking name makes inconsiderate humans shiver in plain fucking fear. Now, as a goddamn atheist you think you can make a fucking fool out of me?" the man was speaking with much authority in his voice but the way he spoke, the way he put curses in each sentence made me strangely moody……

"Sweet Lord, you even talk like him." I sniffed and wanted nothing more than to start crying and eat tons of chocolate ice-cream, again. Pipa glanced at me questionably from the corner of her eyes.

"Hay-Lin, who are you talking about?" asked Pipa.

I blinked a couple of times before realizing how stupid I must look with looking at a man that I didn't even know the name of with a gaze that totally said "Hunny, I'm so damn yours so take me now and here!". Plus did this asshole just call me fucking woman? What the hell is going on here!?

"Okay this is very weird. Why do you look and talk like Hidan?" I asked the man and gave him my most serious face-expression. The man tsked before he decided to stop being a moody-bitch and answer the question we all had waited an awful long time for.

"I'm Jashin." He said.

In that moment the whole world seemed to stop and for a single moment I started to highly doubt my hearing abilities. When I looked at him again I noticed for the second time the Jashin pendant and then I just wanted to face-palm myself real hard and real painfully. Of course he was Jashin! He had been black with white skeletal markings for God's sake! He spoke like Hidan and he even fucking looked like him! I really am stupid! Now the question this time is how the hell am I supposed to get out of this mess? More importantly…why the hell is Hidan's God standing in my living room?!?!

"Okay, I don't know what's going on but Hay-Lin do you know this guy?" asked Pipa and looked at me with confusion plastered all over her face.

"Yeah, you could almost say that. Remember when I told you about Hidan's religion? Well, this person here is the main God in that very same religion." I explained to my now officially freaked out friend.

"That creep is a fucking God?! Oh my holy mother and her aunts! Are you serious?!" Yep, Pipa had now officially freaked out…

As I was trying to calm my friend Lord Jashin watched the scene infront of him with a very, very irritated aura radiating from him. This aura was picked up by both me and Pipa after awhile and we turned and looked at the man, God, monster, demon,-thingy.

"What?" Pipa asked him. The left corner of Jashin's mouth started to twitch but he managed to smile as friendly as an God of destruction and death could. In other words that smile scared the crap out of me!!

"I've come here to your…hrm, _home_ with a request." He spoke slowly as he believed that just because we were ordinary humans we wouldn't understand plain english…Why that son of a bitch!

"Request? What damn request?" I asked him and smirked inwardly when his left eye started to twitch as well.

"Don't tempt me to fucking kill you, human." He snarled and took a very deep and calming breath before explaining his purpose with this highly unexpected visit.

"I'm here because of Hidan." He explained and those simple words made my heart skip a beat, not in a good way!

"What?" I managed to wheeze out since all air in my lungs seemed to have disappeared. Jashin sighed heavily before kindly explaining better his reasons for his visit.

"After you pathetically died in that world my trustworthy follower Hidan has been acting alarming strangely." Those words literary made my heart shatter.

Before anyone of us, Pipa and Jashin especially could see it coming, I had rushed forward and grabbed him by his cloak's collar and was currently shaking the living daylight out of him, much to Pipa's great amusement.

"WHAT?! HOW IS HE?! WHAT HAPPENED WITH HIM?! IS HE ALIVE?! IS HE EATING WELL?! DID HE CLEAN UP HIS ROOM LIKE I ORDER HIM TOO?!? I DEMAND ANSWERS HERE, ALMIGHTY GOD!!!" I was screaming to my hearts content right in the poor God's ears and the glare I got in return was all but pleasant.

I quickly let go of his collar and hurriedly hides behind Pipa who felt betrayed by my cowardness since this made her stand between me and an officially pissed off God. I'm sorry Pipa! Please don't send my soul to hell for this act of weakness but come on! The guy is a fucking death God for heaven's sake! You would probably do the same thing if you were in my shoes. In the mean time Jashin had pulled his stoic face together enough so that he didn't look to murderous and answered my with a very restrained smile.

"My loyal follower is seriously "fine" if you call a person who just lost someone very fucking important to him for seriously "fine". The thing that made me "react" was that he hasn't sacrificed, prayed or read the holy as hell scripts of Jashinism since you passed away. For a jashinist that is a truly fucking mortal sin. I can't stand still when one of my fucking most loyal followers has a pathetic break down like this. Its unheard of and shameful to the point that it makes me fucking sick." Jashin was still talking after this but I didn't hear him…

Hidan was still mourning over me. My poor, poor darling was still sad over the loose of me…Why the hell did this fact make me feel sickly happy? I'm such a bad person for feeling happy over the fact that Hidan's mourning in grief over losing me…Who am I really kidding here?! I'm as happy as a child on Christmas morning since this means that he still cares for me! Still, I couldn't comfort him from this world…I couldn't see him anymore and would probably never be able to do so either. Shit, I missed him more than ever now!

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?!!?" Pipa's shriek made me abruptly wake up from my daze and I quickly looked at my now furious and worried friend to the now sour-looking God.

"Huh? What did you guys say?" I asked them and sweatdropped when they both face-palmed themselves hard in perfect union.

"Are you fucking deaf? Didn't you hear anything I just said, you weak human female?!" Jashin was snarling and I could almost see that monster that we had earlier seen waking up inside of him.

"I heard everything…to the point were you said that Hidan was not doing his usually Jashin-related things…" my companions smacked themselves again and at this point they had gotten a mean looking red handprint on their foreheads.

"He wants to bring you back to that world again, Linny. So that you can "save" Hidan from total armageddon since he hasn't sacrificed for a long time meaning he won't be immortal anymore if he doesn't start again soon." Pipa explained with a stern face as she continued to glare at Jashin, who glared back just as fiercely.

I was now in a completely shock. Jahin wanted to bring me back to Hidan again. I would be able to see him and the others again and this time I could stay forever but what about my real family? What about Pipa? Could I really leave them all behind again? Just when I had finally returned I would just turn my back on them and leave them with sadness and grief one more time?

Pipa glanced at me and saw my troubled face. She knew about the big conflict that was currently raging inside of me and she sighed deeply. She knew that whatever choice I made it would bring heartache to someone. Yet at the same time wasn't it what made me happy the right choice? Pipa grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard. That made me look at her and what I saw made my eyes widen. Pipa was smirking?! What the hell is up with that?

"Well, well. Looks like you've got a tough choice you make here, Linny. What will you do now? Will you abandon your love or your family? Either way someone will get hurt really badly." She then said out of the blue. I blinked at her since that was all I was able to do at the moment.

"B-But Pipa-" I started but was soon interrupted by her.

"I know that you don't want to leave your family since they just had their daughter back to them after two years of agony but at the same time don't you think its time for you to do what YOU want to do? What makes you happy, Linny?" It really shocked me to head Pipa this serious since that rarely happens but at the same time her words made the conflict in my heart double.

What would make me happy? Would I be happy if I stayed here with my family and lived a life with money and wealth? Or would I be happy to leave that behind for an immortal, cursing, totally insane fanatical jashin-worshiper who I had come to love so dearly? Was it really okay to abandon my family for a criminal like him? Would they forgive me if I just turned my back at them for my own happiness?

I felt how tears slowly rushed down my cheeks as I felt how my heart painfully divided itself in two parts. One part demanded me to stay in my own world forget Hidan and stop living in a daydream. I was a police-officer that hunted down criminals like him and I wasn't from his world to begin with. The other part begged me to let Jashin take me back to Hidan. To tell him my true feelings once more and stay with him for as long as I lived, to let him love me back as much as I would love him. To go back or not to go back that truly is the question… What would I do? However the answer was not made by me this time.

"Okay, since this takes too long for me to deal with I'll just make your choice for you." Pipa wasn't looking at me as she said this and she refused to meet my gaze when she continued.

"I think you should go with this crazy son of a bitch and return to that Hidan guy." Pipa said and squeezed my hand painfully harder.

I felt how my breath stocked in my throat at hearing her say those words that I hadn't had the courage to say, the words that even I hadn't had the courage to whisper. As much as I shamed to admit it, that was what my heart wanted. I wanted to go back more than everything but I was too afraid to even let myself think that way. The answer had been clear as soon as I had heard Pipa tell me what Jashin's intentions were. Yet was this really okay?

I grabbed Pipa's shoulders and made her face me. Her face was stern but she was smiling and that really made my tears double. Pipa was really making this hard for me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her with a hoarse voice. When she nodded I embraced her tightly.

It felt horrible but at the same so damn wonderful. I was really going to see him again, my Hidan. I was really going to the see the others again, eat with them again, laugh with them again. Yet my heart cried when Pipa hugged me closer and she too started to cry. I stroke her back as gently as I could while giving her the best comfort I could offer. I would really miss her and I would always be grateful to her. Poor Pipa, she's really crying to her hearts contempt. It's so heartbreaking to see her like this. Is she really going to miss me this much?

"Linny, your standing on my foot and it hurts like hell." came the weak reply from my hulking friend. The room seemed to freeze once again as I sweatdropped. So…she was crying this much because I was standing on her foot? I take back what I said earlier! I ain't gonna miss her at all!!

I took a step back and raised an eyebrow when I saw her devilish smirk. Something wasn't right here and I had a really awful feeling that something big was about to happen, something that would completely rock my world yet what could it be?

"You didn't think I was letting you go all alone did you? I'm coming with you, pal." Pipa then announced much to mine and Jashin's great shock. Pipa looked irritated by our shocked expression so she continued.

"What? Someone has to take care of you in that world. Besides I could use a little lifelong adventure and this world is so boring. I've been there and done that so I'm good and satisfied with everything in the world. I want to go with you, Linny." Pipa was now begging and even if I was happy as hell that she wanted to go with me I was still shocked to the core.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but your m-m-m-m-mother?" I managed to shutter out. I knew that Pipa and her mother was really close and that Pipa would do anything for her. Pipa flinched a little and she got a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah, that will be a tough cookie but I'm an adult now and she will understand. Yet it would be great if I could say goodbye to her." At this Pipa had turned and looked at Jashin with eyes that could easily give her a roll in a Disney movie.

Jashin wasn't pleased at this but if that mean that I would come with him without complaints then he was willing to deal with this troublesome female as well. Everything to get his most loyal servant back to him, even though the thought about just forget this whole thing was very, very tempting at the moment…

"Fine, I'll send you to your families so that you can say farewell but you only have 10 minuets on you, understand?" Pipa was NOT satisfied with this…

"30 minuets." She growled. Jashin eyes narrowed and he stepped forward so that he and Pipa was standing infront of each other while glaring murderously.

"I said 10 minuets." He snarled. Pipa's eyes now narrowed and she took a step closer so that she too could glare murderously at the God infront of her.

"Well I said 30 minuets." She snarled back and then the game was on.

"12."

"28."

"13."

"27."

"16."

"25."

"17."

"23."

"19."

"21."

"20."

"……Fine." Pipa muttered and Jashin eyed her with a new born interest. This I really didn't like so I quickly grabbed Pipa's arm and yanked her to me while glaring at Jashin with a glare that clearly said "Mine."

Jashin smirked at this but before I could come up with a good remark I felt how my insides tingled and that was all the warning I got before I felt how I drifted of in darkness. It was like when you stood in a dark room and someone turned off the lights. Yet as soon as the light disappeared it came back again and I found myself standing in my parent's home, the hall outside their bedroom to be more exactly.

So, I had been transported to my parent's home to say goodbye, huh? Well, this is just great! What should I say?! Hey, mom and dad! Guess what? Me and Pipa will travel to another world and never ever return again so take care and try to not miss me or curse my living for doing this to you………yeah that will definitely work……Suddenly I heard a man's voice in my head and let me tell you one thing, that wasn't pleasant one bit!

"_I give you and your friend 20 minuets before taking you back to the other world so hurry the hell up with the mushy stuff, will you?" _I heard that Jashin was very impatient and at this I just scoffed. Honestly, he was just like Hidan!

I felt very nervous when I walked inside my parent's bedroom and when I saw their sleeping forms I smiled sadly. They looked so peaceful that I honestly didn't want to wake them up but I guess I had no choice in this matter. I therefore gently shake my mother's shoulder which made her stir in her sleep. She looked at me groggily before she recognises my face and smiled softly.

"My dear girl, did you have a bad dream?" she whispered. I knew that she probably thought that this was a dream since I lived on the other side of New York and couldn't/shouldn't be standing here in the early morning. I returned her smile and grabbed her hand.

"No mom, I'm fine. Its just that I need to tell you something." I spoke calmly but on the inside my heart was crying. This was much harder than I ever expected it to be.

"Hm? What is it, hunny?" my mother asked with sleep visible in her eyes. I sighed deeply and squeezed my mothers hand hard.

"I must leave again, mom, but this time I won't come back." I said and watched how my mother blinked in confusion.

"Why must you go?" she asked me.

"After the accident my body feel into a coma but my soul didn't. It travelled to another world were humans that called themselves ninjas lived. I met some wonderful people, mom. They fought for what they believed was right, they laughed, they died, they loved. I met a criminal organisation with that worlds most wanted and dangerous criminals and I fell in love, mom, and I can't live my life happily if I'm not with him. I need to go and I want you to try to understand why." I spoke solemnly as I watched my mothers face turn into sorrow.

"You're leaving right after we finally got you back?" she then said. I now realised that she was as awake as she could get this early in the morning and it hurt me to see her like this.

"Yes." I replied and felt how hot tears once again rushed down my face. I feared that my mother would yell at me, cry for me and then push me away for my betrayal but I was in for the shock of my life.

Instead of crying, yelling or being angry she just smiled and turned to look at her husband, my father who was still sleeping calmly beside her. She strokes his hair lovingly and then she spoke with such gentleness that it grabbed my heart painfully.

"When I met your father I still lived in Japan and for me America was at the end of the world just as much as you father thought that Japan was at the end of the world. It felt like we almost lived in completely different worlds when we first met but that didn't stop the love from blooming like a cherry tree in the spring." She smiled even more softly as she tucked some hair behind my father's ear.

"I never thought that I would fell in love like that but then I met your father and I was proved wrong in the most painful and hard way a woman could be. He was from the other side of the world while I lived on that side. Still, that didn't stop me from loving him to a point were I thought my heart would break. The day before he left he asked me to come with him and I wanted nothing more but the thought about abandoning my parents and friends made me hesitate. Was it really okay for me to selfishly go with a man that I loved while leaving the people that meant the world to me behind just like that?" It suddenly hit me how much in common I and my mother really had. She had been through the same thing as I.

"When I told my mother that I wanted to go to America with a man that I loved she became furious. She screamed at me and called me all kinds of names and I did nothing to stop her. It felt right that she called me those names, it felt right that she slapped me and it felt right that she kicked me out and told me to never come back. Yet it felt so painful that I just wanted to lie down and disappear from this world. The woman that I loved, the woman that had raised me didn't want me anymore. I was all alone because of my love for a man that wasn't a japanese." I could see the flicker of hurt flash in my mother's eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it came. My mother turned and looked at me with a soft smile on her face.

"I travelled with your father to this new world and I have never regretted my choice even if I whished I could share my happiness with my parents. Every parent knows that the day will come when you have to watch your child spread its wings and fly away from you. You can not keep your child locked inside a cage like a bird so therefore I will smile as I see my own little bird fly towards her freedom and happiness, even though the pain is so great and so painful that I just want to beg you to stay with us. The pain my mother caused me is still resting deep inside my heart and therefore I will not repeat her mistake. I will not yell at you, I will not curse you and I will certainly not slap you. I will, however, ask you if this is what you truly want? There is no turning back when you decided, my dear." My mother eyed me intensely but her story had made me more certain that I had ever been before.

"I want to be with him." I answered her. My mother then smiled and kissed me on my forehead so softly that I almost didn't feel it. Then she strokes my cheek and dried the tears in my eyes.

"Then I wish you happiness, Hay-Lin." She softly said while her own tears run down her cheeks. I can just nod as I felt my mothers love for me wash over me like the waves in the ocean. I let myself be embraced by her and I sniffed as tears just seemed to come. We hugged for a long moment before I knew that I didn't have much time left before it was time to meet Jashin and Pipa.

"I really love you, mom, and thank you for understanding why I have to go. Tell dad and Kimi how much I love them, kay?" I asked her while getting up from my sitting position on the edge of their bed. My mom nods and watches as I walked out from their bedroom and how I then slowly closed the door behind me.

The last time I saw my mother and my father was one early morning. The sun was just about to rise and the small sunbeams was reflecting the tears that rushed down my mothers face as she smiled warmly at me while trying to accept that she was never going to see me again. Maybe she believed that this was just a dream or maybe she really knew that I would go to a place were she never could follow. Anyway, as I smiled at her for one last time it felt like I somehow knew that I would see her again. When my time comes as well as hers then we all would see each other in the afterlife. I could then tell her and dad everything about me and Hidan and what strange adventures I had been through. We would meet again, I'm sure of it!

I closed the door behind me and was just about to walk away when I froze in place. Right to my left side stood my little sister, dressed in her night-clothes with a sad look on her face. I didn't know what to say and I was seriously panicking on the inside. Had she heard me and mom? What would she do if she had?! As if she had heard my mentally panicking Kimi smiled sadly at me with a brave face.

"So your going now?" she asked me. I blinked at her for a moment before I nodded. This made Kimi sigh heavily.

"You know, I know about that Hidan guy and what you've been through." She then told me out of the blue. I didn't know how many shocks I could take but that definitely took the price.

"W-w-what?" I chocked out dumbly as I stared at her. Kimi rolled her eyes at me before she kindly explained to her shocked elder sister how she could knew about her love interest.

"I overheard when you told Philipa. I've known for some time now about Hidan and even if I'm still very mad over the fact that you haven't told us about it I've been waiting for this moment were you told mom that you need to go back to him." It kind of fascinating that Kimi could say all that with less than two intakes of air but I guess that's not the most important point at the moment.

"Okay…soooo what now?" I asked her hesitantly since I really didn't want her to start yell and hit me after things worked out so well with mom. Kimi was quiet for a moment but then she all of a sudden hugged me!

I gapped then I blinked but after awhile I hugged her back while trying to fight back more tears. God, I'm gonna need at least ten boxes of tissues if I even managed to survive this night.

"I'm really gonna miss you, sis." Kimi muffled voice said and hugged me tighter. I smiled at this and stroke her back lovingly.

"I'm gonna miss you too, little one." I mumbled. I knew that I didn't had much time left so I pushed Kimi gently away and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry for this Kimi. You know I love you very, very much, right? I'm not trying to abandon you but this is what I think is the right thing for me to do. I really love him and I want to be with him." I tried to explain but Kimi held up her hand and stopped me from explaining any further.

"I know you don't want to abandon us and I love you too, it's just that its hard to say goodbye like this after you've just come back to us." I saw that she was crying and I felt horrible over the fact that she was crying because of me but this choice is what I wanted.

"Yeah, I know, sweetheart but I will always be here you know. I will always, always think of you and I will never ever forget you. You need to be strong for mom and dad now okay? After all you're about to become an adult and one day you will also find a guy that you want to spend your life with. Too bad that I wont be able to beat the living daylight out of him for even thinking of dating my little sister." I actually snarled at the last part but smirked when I made Kimi laugh.

We stood silent for a moment, just hugging each other when I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach. It was time to go…I kissed Kimi on her head softly and smiled at her when she nodded in understatement. I felt how the world around me became darker and I waved a silent goodbye to my sister as the world grew dark and I drifted away. It had went smoother than I could have dreamt of but the pain I felt was so strong that I really started to cry heavy tears that came from the bottom of my heart. I would really miss them terribly…

My surroundings lightened and suddenly I was standing in a light spot, completely surrounded by pitch darkness. First I was all alone but then Pipa suddenly appeared and she was too crying. We looked at each other before we embraced one another while crying together.

"It was so hard." Pipa chocked out and I hummed in agreement as I tried to comfort her as best as I could.

"Farewells are never easy." A voice suddenly spoke up and Jashin appeared beside us.

He was in his "human-mode" and he watched our crying forms with mild interest. Something that had been bothering me for some time now suddenly made itself reminded and I turned and looked at Jashin.

"Why are you doing this? I thought that jashnismen forbids the followers to have an relationship with the opposite gender." I asked him and watched with an surprised face how Jashin shifts uncomfortably before replying.

"Yeah, normally it does but this time its slightly different. After I brought back everyone to life something-" he was however interrupted here by me.

"What? Were you the one that brought back the Akatsuki, the fallen Konoha ninjas and Orochimaru to life again? Why?" I asked him. Jashin glared at me for being interrupted.

"That doesn't concern you so just shut up, okay?!....Well, I guess it fucking does…Argh, fine! The damn myth of the Fate-changer that would change the fate of everyone that the person came in contact hadn't happened yet so I thought about giving the damn humans another fucking chance since everyone just died like fucking flies which resulted in that I couldn't get anymore powerful followers. So I brought back everyone to life with the intention to get the Fate-changer give me more followers since I had shown the world my awesome mercy but then you showed up. You succeeded with changing everything but then my servant fell in love with you and even begged me to accept your relationship which I was first against but then you decided to just drop dead. After that my servant turned against his religion and now I'm forced to not only accept this mushy shit but to also bring you back so that he can stop being a pussy and go back to slaughter people."

Jashin was panting and that I could understand. He had been literally screaming at the end and seeing a God that is supposed to bring destruction and death over the world do something so kind for his follower was really, don't kill me for saying this, sweet. I was sure that he really didn't like speaking about this so I decided to not ask him anything else. I smiled at him instead, much to his great shock and horror.

"Thank you." I said and smirked evilly when I saw that the mighty God was blushing. I must remind myself to never tell Hidan this since he never would want to follow a God of destruction that blushes when someone thanks him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. However, Hidan will not be unpunished for this. He will lose his ability to not age. He will still be immortal to physical wounds but he will start to age like a normal human so he will eventually die out of old age." Jashin explained.

Even if I didn't know how Hidan would react to this I felt so happy. This meant that I wasn't going to be the only one that grew old and bold so that Hidan would eventually grew tired of me and find a younger woman. Now he could grew old together with me instead. Can this get any better?! I really hope Hidan thinks the same about this……

"Enough talk now, humans. It's time to get going." Jashin spoke and grabbed both mine and Pipa's hand.

Suddenly we both felt a strange feeling in our bodies and before we even could prepare ourselves we felt how we were being yanked in a rapid and painful speed straight forward. Darkness surrounded us as we both screamed in fright. Wind was blowing in our faces, literally stealing our breaths. It felt like this lasted forever but it lasted in reality only for a few seconds. Suddenly both me and Pipa could see a strong light in the end of the darkness and we hugged each other tighter as we saw that Jashin was smiling widely. Let me tell you something, when the God of destruction smiles like that you can be sure that nothing good will come out of it. Then everything happened really fast…

Mine and Pipa's clothes were ripped off, leaving us completely naked. Just when we were about to shriek and cover ourselves we were suddenly dressed again. I was wearing my old clothes that I had been wearing during my last mission, only that the clothes were now as god as new. For those who doesn't remember I wore my beloved sandals, loose black caprice along with the kunai/shuriken pouch I got from Konan, a black fishnet top beneath my black tank-top and as a final touch my hair was once again in that high pony-tail, plus I had new underwear and by breast was tightly bandaged too. The necklace with Orochimaru's ring was still around my neck much to my great relief. The things that were new for me was that I was now wearing a Jashin pendant like Hidan, I had a Thunder-country headband tied around my forehead and last I wore a pair of dark blue finger-less gloves. Damn, I looked like the real thing here!

I glanced over at Pipa and almost laughed at her horrified face. She was dressed in a light purple t-shirt and black caprice. I noticed that she too had a headband from Thunder-country only that hers were tied around her left thigh. She wore black ninja sandals and a kunai/shuriken pouch as a nice touch. On her head she wore a beenie that was black with white stripes. The beenie was a really great thing because it would prevent Pipa's hair from getting wavy. You see, Pipa always use to flatten her hair since her original wavy hair just pisses her off. I can't understand why though since Pipa is drop-dead-gorgeous in her wavy hair! Still, she looked really good being dressed like a badass ninja and even though Pipa didn't seem to like her new clothes I was sure that she would love them in a couple of days.

As soon as I had noticed Pipa's new attire our group was suddenly bathing in warm sunlight and I closed my eyes as the strong light made them feel like someone literarily had set them on fire. A nice breeze blows in my hair and I could hear the birds sing as well as the calming sound of the trees as the wind blew through the leafs. Soon I heard Pipa gasp beside me and I opened my eyes, only to follow Pipa's example.

"Oh my……pie." Pipa mumbled and I could only nod in agreement.

We were standing in a forest, kind of reminded me when I first got here, and it was a beautiful day. Jashin was standing beside us and looked mildly interested when a deer all of a sudden jumped out from the trees and stared wide eyed at us, just to spun around and run back in the direction it had came from.

A warm feeling spread throughout my heart as I stared in awe at my surroundings. There was no doubt about it. I was back again and this time I was here to stay. I gasped again as a strangely familiar feeling hit my straight in my chest. I let my hand rest over my beating heart as a wide grin spread over my face. I glanced over at Jashin who sighed before nodding. I quickly got into a fighting position and then I kicked straight forward.

A big fire bolt came blasting from my kick and hit whatever that had been infront of me with a loud boom. The trees were blown into oblivion and after the dust had disappeared the only thing that remained in that spot were a big black crater filled with ash. Pipa just gapped at me and surely thought that I had completely lost my mind as I started to cheer and perform a happy-dance.

My powers were back!! They had disappeared, much to my great disappointment, when I had returned to New York but now they were back, baby!! I was still able to kick some serious asses and this time I would use my powers to become an even better ninja. Yet the question is…How the hell will Pipa be able to protect herself?

Sure, I would protect her with all my might but Pipa was a type that hated to be protected by others. She was one hell of a fighter and with a black-belt in material arts she was no woman to mess with. Still, only hand-to-hand combat wouldn't be that much of protection if she faced ninjas that could do high-levelled jutsus. She would be in serious trouble if she didn't have any type of powers other than her high skills in material arts. Hmmm, this one is a hard nut to crack indeed.

As if he had heard and answer my prayers, Jashin decided to tell me and Pipa something that shocked us to the very point that it was almost laughable.

"Oi human female, you too have powers that will come in fucking handy if you're gonna live here in this pathetic shitty world." He said. Pipa eyed his with a sceptical look and that forced him to explain further.

"Remember when you got into that fucking accident 1 year ago when a guy fucking shot you and you kind of died for 2 minuets?" he asked her. At hearing this I gapped at him before turning wide-eyed at a surprised Pipa.

"You never told me you got shot." I sounded hurt and that was just what I was. What kind of person keeps something that important from a friend?

"You were in a coma when that happen so did you expect me to tell you while you where of falling in love?" Pipa asked while glaring at poor innocent ol'me. I laughed nervously and decided to drop it. Pipa turned to face Jashin again.

"Yeah, so what?" she asked him.

"Seriously, haven't you ever wondered why shadows seem to be acting strange as soon as you wished you had something to defend yourself with or just something to beat the living hell out of someone?" It was here he dropped me at least but Pipa seemed to know what the hell he was talking about because her eyes widen at hearing this.

"Yeah but I thought that was just my imagination." She said.

"Well, you were wrong like fucking hell. You were from the time when you were brought back to life possessed by shadows from the afterlife. You can control shadows even better than that fucking snotty and smartass Nara-clan in Konoha that is famous for their shadow-controlling. It's gonna suck to be them when they finds out that a woman that isn't from their clan can control shadows better than them." Pipa seemed to grew more and more exited at hearing that she too had some awesome powers and I was just glad because that means I wouldn't have to deal with protecting her ass just to be yelled at afterwards by the same person which ass I just protected.

"Remember though, you do not, like that bitch beside you, posses chakra so there are no hand-signs or jutsus that will bring fourth your fucking powers. You'll have to learn how to control and use them by yourself. You're annoying friend might help you if she isn't too busy with flirting and swooning over MY loyal follower." It was at this point that I suspected that Jashin might not like me…

"Oh my, I can posses something that every emo would dream of and I have no chakra-thingy and doesn't have to make pain in the ass hand-stuff to make this voodoo-shit work. Hurray for being me." Pipa said with an emotionless face. A vein popped up on Jashin's forehead and he let out a snarl.

"You fucking ungrateful heathen! That's it, you two are on your own now. So long, bitches!" Jashin was just about to disappear when I managed to grab hold of his arm.

"Wait! First tell me were the hell we are before you leave, dumbass!" I shouted while punching him on his arm just to prove my point.

"What the fuck?! I don't know, somewhere in Fire-country maybe? Do you expect me to know everything?! Fucking ungrateful motherfucking bitch." He was snarling at me and I feared that he might go all "Beasty" on me but my irritation pushed away my fear.

"What the hell do you mean with that "Somewhere in Fire-country"-shit?! Why didn't you take us to where the Akatsuki are right away?!" I snarled back. The reply I got was a cocky grin from the bastard.

"Now what fun would it be in that? Don't worry, seriously, you'll find you prince charming soon enough but you need to fucking work for it, you know? Did you expect me to go all nice on you, fuckers, and do all the job by myself? Don't think so, _dumbass_!" With that as a parting word he disappeared in thin air, leaving me and Pipa all alone in an unknown forest in a God-knows-where country!! Isn't life just truly fucking greeeeeat!?!?!?!

"Well, I guess we should start walking and sooner or later we might find a small village or something were we can ask for directions to Thunder-country." I muttered and we started to walk towards an unknown destination.

Okay, I was back in this world again and this time I wasn't alone at least. I guess I shouldn't be complaining. I mean, the weather is nice, I got my powers back and even though I didn't get much sleep it felt like I had slept for an eternity so my energy was on top. Life really isn't so bad after all!

"Linny?"

"Hm?" I looked at Pipa and raised an eyebrow when I saw her very worried face.

"Is there any candy in this world?" she asked me in a shaky voice. This made me stop dead in my tracks abruptly and sweat covers my whole body. Damn……

"Um, I guess there are but only in the bigger villages. The smaller ones usually don't have it." I said in a dead-like tone. I was suddenly grabbed forcefully by my friend who this time had a wild expression on her face.

"How long will it take for us to reach one of these bigger villages you spoke of?" she asked me and pressed her nose against mine in order to look as threatening as possible, which she succeeded with very well.

I swallowed the lump I had in my throat while sending a silent prayer to my God and a horrific curse towards a certain death God that probably were laughing his ass of at my misery at this very moment… Why hadn't he dropped us of at the Akatsuki hide-out directly? Then Pipa could dig in on Tobi's candy-storage but since we were probably miles away from the hide-out that wasn't an option. Well, it's best to just drop the bomb…

"Days maybe a whole week if we're unlucky." I whispered and a deadly silence followed.

Then Pipa let out the most skin-crawling shriek that I had ever heard before she grabbed my hand and ran with a speed that could easily overmatch Tobi's while I dangled behind her, floating in the air like a lifeless piece of paper.

"NOOOO!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY PRECIOUS CANDY!! I WILL NEVER EVER STOP UNTIL I GET TO TASTE THAT SWEET AROMA AGAIN!! NEEEEEEEVEEEEEER!!!!!!" With that epic speech she dashed of towards God-knows-where in a God-knows-direction.

I take back what I said earlier; Life really sucks!!

* * *

ME: "Sweatdrops and fells sorry for Hay-Lin's cruel fate"

Well, at least she's back in the Naruto world again. Now things will get really exiting!! Will she ever find the Akatsuki and Hidan again? Will poor Pipa ever find her precious candy? Will they survive as ninjas in this cruel ninja world?!

So many question…so much fun stuff left to write about…*Sigh* how will a poor author find the time to write all this? Well, I shall find the time because now it's only 6 chapters left of this story so the count-down has begun. I'm very grateful for all the reviews I received so thank you all that has reviewed so darn much!!

I therefore also hope that you'll continue to review and review on this chapter as well. So until next time, folks!!

Now please be so kind and…**REVIEW!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: To the place where I belong**


	40. To the place where I belong

**MajsanWorld:** I'M SO TERRIBLY FUCKING SORRY, SO PLEASE FORGIVE MY UNWORTHY SOUL FOR THIS HORRIFYING DELAY!!!! I'm a failure when it comes to updating!! Oh my God, it has been two months since the last time I've updated.

**Hay-Lin:** Yeah, yeah we fucking got the picture already. You suck at updating, you're sorry as hell so please can we get on with this whole shit?

**MajsanWorld:** "Glares at Hay-Lin" Shut the fuck up or I'll lock you inside a room with Orochimaru for three hours!

**Hay-Lin:***Shudders*…Ok, you're the boss…

**MajsanWorld: **That's right, bitch! "Looks over shoulder and spots the furious crowds with angry readers" Hehe, ops?...Also please forgive me if I haven't replied on your review (if you sent me one, which I REALLY hope!!). Time just seemed to drift away so it's not like I hate your reviews!! I completely love them! A real big thanks to **Shy Rose** for her kind words and support

The adventure will now truly begin. Hay-Lin along with Pipa are back in the Naruto-world and now they face an epic struggle in order to find the Akatsuki. What horrors and hilarity shall occur for our two brave ninja-rookies? What will happen if they stumble on a familiar face from Hay-Lin's past?

Well, read on and you might find out. Please dear reader…**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 40: To the place where I belong**

"Ooooookay…We're officially, completely lost." Pipa groaned when the words that she absolutely didn't want to hear rang through her ears, like an irritating buzzing insect.

After Pipa had dragged me away we had luckily been able to arrive at a big village pretty soon after the madness had started. That girl really has a magical way to find the right direction when she is in desperate need for something that contains sugar. Sadly, her magic direction-sense didn't help us one bit when I suddenly remembered that we didn't had any money to buy that damn candy with!

So while Pipa sulked and cursed everything that can be cursed I asked some locals in the village for the directions to Thunder-country. First I had thought that it would be easier to just ask for the directions to Pein's village Amegakure but then I thought about Juuki-no-baachan and Fuido-san. I wasn't sure if I were ever able to visit their graves after I had rejoined the Akatsuki so I figured that this was a perfect time to pay my respect to my dear, dear stepfamily. Luckily the village we came across laid in Sound-country, in other words not for away from Thunder-country! The journey would only take two or three days in normal speed, but since I had some wind-powers I could easily make me and Pipa do that silly trip in just one day. Thank God that Jashin had shown us enough mercy to drop us of in a country that laid just a couple of miles away from the border to Thunder-country.

Looks like things are finally going according to my very awesome plan in order to find the Akatsuki!

What I didn't count on however was that Pipa's obsession with candy had driven her to take drastic measures…In other words, she stole as much candy as she could carry from a small candy-shop and soon she and I had to flee as the village's ninjas chased after us for abducting the innocent candy. Luckily I was able to use my powers to get me and Pipa out of that mess but the problem now was that I had run so friggin fast that I forgot which direction Thunder-country laid in. Isn't life just truly fucking greeeat?! Now we're lost for the second time during this day in a lousy and big-as-hell forest!!

"Clever one, Linny. Now what the fuck will we do?" Pipa growled at me while licking on a lollipop that really reminded me of Tobi's mask.

"Shut the fuck up, Pipa! This is all your fault!" I snarled back and then the cat-fight was on.

As me and Pipa started to slap each other on our hands we failed to notice that we were being watched. We became, however, notified that we had a public when a kunai suddenly landed infront of our feet. We both stopped with the slapping and quickly took a fighting stance as we glared in the direction were the kunai had been thrown.

"Okay, who the fuck throw that sharp-thing at me and my friend?" Pipa asked while cracking her knuckles as menacingly as she could.

I glanced at Pipa from the corner of my eyes worriedly. I had some fighting experience and I knew how to use my powers. Pipa had not received any combat-training plus she didn't even know how to use her powers yet. If the fucker that had thrown the kunai was strong than both me and Pipa would be in some serious deep shit!

We both held our breaths as the sound of footsteps was heard from the forest infront of us. We had stern expressions on our faces as our attackers came forward.

"Well, well. Look what we got here, boys." The male smirked wickedly at us as he and three others stepped out from the forest and looked at our fighting-ready-figures with great amusement.

They was obviously thugs by the rough looks on their faces and by the fact that they were armed with swords and knives. The man that had spoken was dressed in a dull pair of pants that once most likely had been brown. He wore a worn-out t-shirt that had some stains of blood on it. His dark hair was tie up in a low ponytail and his green eyes watched me and Pipa intensely.

"Don't you ladies know that this forest is a dangerous place for such fine females to walk around in all alone?" The second man licked his sword eagerly as he said those words.

This man was like his companion wearing dull clothes that have most certainly seen better days. On his head he wore an equally worn-out grey cap that shadowed his eyes. That only made him look even more sinister if you asked me! His hands were covered in bandages and he also had some old blood stains all across his t-shirt. Great Lord, what kind of people are this guys?!

The third and last one was also dressed (surprise, surprise?) in dull clothes only that he didn't have any t-shirt or sweater that covered his upper-body. His whole torso was covered with old battle scars. When I looked at his face I actually flinched when I saw that one of his eyes had been removed and that a big scar went from his left cheek down to his throat. He had short red hair that fell into his face. He was pointing a sharp knife at us while not letting his gaze wander anywhere else than our faces. Somehow this completely freaks me out. It was like he could see down to my very bones and that isn't a pleasant feeling at all I tell ya!

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want with us?" snarled Pipa and glared as menacingly as she could at the men.

The two men that had spoken just glanced at each other before turning to look at us again. They were both smirking widely and I unconsciously took a step backwards. Something about them gave me a really bad feeling.

"Well, we want to do a little this and a little that if you know what I mean, but sine you're so kind and all I think we're fine with just taking all your money today. Maybe we can save the fun 'till later?" the first man that had spoken smirked when both me and Pipa grimaced in disgust at the thought of any "fun" with these men.

My eyes narrows and I clenched my fist before snarling at them.

"You won't be taking our money or anything else, you shitty bastard." The thugs smirked at this.

"Oh? Well, let's make this funny then, shall we?" me and Pipa gulped as the men started to move sideways so that they were completely surrounding us.

"Ikuzo, don't let your guard down just because they're females. They wear headbands from Thunder-country so they are most likely ninjas." Spoke the scar-man and took a step to the side.

Ikuzo, who had been the one wearing the cap, just sniggered and got into a fighting position. Me and Pipa were standing with our backs firmly pressed against each other and looked at our enemies with hard eyes. Then the fight suddenly started when Ikuzo charged at Pipa, who dodged quickly.

I jumped aside, avoiding being stabbed in the back by Ikuzo but then I quickly had to dodge the scar-man as he tried to kick away my feet and by doing so make me fall to the ground. This failed as I managed to land a great kick into his stomach, sending him lying a couple meters before he collided with tree. I had sadly no time to celebrate because quick footsteps could be heard and I spun around just to come face to face with a grinning thug that had his hair tied in a low ponytail.

I felt how my insides crushed as a powerful punch hit my middle painfully. It didn't help when the guy grabbed me by my throat before he punched me again in my middle while twisting his fist hardly. This made me cough up some blood in the process as well. My attacker was grinning but his victory was short-livid as I grabbed his arms and with a powerful yank I managed to break free from his grasp and by using some of my wind-bending skills I flew over his head in an elegant volt before I twisted around and with an even more powerful yank I broke the bones in his lousy arms in one single powerful move. The man screamed out in pain and started to curse my soul to hell and back as he fell to the ground while clutching his broken arms as best as he could.

When a surprised yelp was heard I spun around and saw to my great horror that Pipa had some serious trouble with fighting two attackers at once. I furrowed my brows as I didn't recognise the other man that was adding the guy named Ikuzo. Had they called for reinforcements?

My question was soon answered when three new unknown men attacked me at once and I had to use my fire to create some space between me and my enemies. The fire-tornado didn't live very long before it was destroyed by one new guy who used a water-jutsu to drench my beautiful flames into oblivion!

With a snarl I jumped back as my attackers rushed at me. I spun around quickly as I felt how I collided with something soft. My eyes widen slightly when I spotted a pretty beaten up Pipa behind me.

"This is bad. They just keep coming!" Said Pipa and true to be told when she had finished her sentence ten more thugs rushed out from the forest and joined their comrades.

Me and Pipa hadn't been eating any real food when we still were in New York and that had been almost 23 hours ago. Plus chocolate ice-cream wasn't exactly what you can call a decent dinner. The lack of food on our part plus the fact that we hadn't slept for nearly a day made us weaker than normal, although real ninjas wouldn't be such weaklings to blame their weakness on something like lack of food and sleep.

However, I'm different so therefore I blame the lack of food and sleep on my current weak state and on why I wasn't able to defeat such lowly asses. When four thugs attacked I quickly rushed forward and managed to knock one of them out cold before the others were able to interfere. I then had to fight fist-to-fist against the other three. From the battle-cry I heard from behind me I could only conclude that Pipa had attacked her enemies as well.

I spun round and round, creating a whirlwind that sent my attackers flying before they collided with either their comrades or trees that stood nearby. I panted as I saw how they to my great dismay got up after a short while. When one of them suddenly started to make handsigns in a rapid speed I tried to prepare myself for what was coming but had to doge when another guy tried to pierce my heart with a kunai. I kicked him in the chin and was just about to smash another guy's face in when I suddenly found myself unable to move an inch. I turned my head shakily around and saw that I had managed to get caught in a jutsu cast by the guy that had been doing those handsigns earlier.

"Dammit!" I hissed as I felt how pain filled every millimetre of my skin, like it had been pierced by millions of needless.

I screamed when the pain doubled, making my ears ring and my vision turn blurry. I tried to fight the jutsu but found it impossible. Then suddenly as soon as it had started the pain disappeared and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I glanced up and saw to my great surprise that the guy was being held by some black hands that had strangled him to death. The hands belonged to something that looked like a shadow and when I looked closer I saw to my even bigger surprise that so was indeed the case. The thing that had killed the guy was his very own shadow!

I looked to my left and my eyes widen when I saw that Pipa had somehow managed to make some of the attackers shadows go against and kill their owners. I grinned at Pipa who grinned back before returning to kick some serious thug-ass. I too got up and punched one of the guy's square in the face so that his jaw and nose twisted in a direction that most likely wasn't normal.

Me and Pipa was starting to grow tired since our bodies wasn't used to this kind of activity and when more and more thugs kept coming I started to grew desperate. How many of these guys were there really?! Did they have some mass-production machine that kept spitting out thugs so that they could keep attacking us?

I'm pretty sure that I had either killed or unarmed at least twenty thugs by now and Pipa wasn't that far behind. As I tossed a giant ball of fire at three new thugs I turned around and saw how Pipa snapped the neck of another by using her newfound powers. Sadly, my lack of concentration was rewarded with one hell of a punch against my head that sent me flying. When I hit the ground I quickly rolled away as a sword pierced the ground where I had landed just milliseconds earlier. My vision blurred as I received a kick in gut and I tumbled on the ground before stopping and sending another fire-ball at them again. I smirked in victory as I heard the agonising screams from five men but groaned when I saw that more thugs kept pouring out from the woods.

"THERE IS NO FUCKING END TO THESE INSECTS!" screamed Pipa before she kicked another thug in the middle. Pipa then was punched in the face by not one, but two new thugs that wanted to avenge their fallen comrades.

I managed to toss a guy at them and shivered at the sickening sound of bones cracking before turning to face Pipa. We were both tired and knew that we wouldn't last another minuet fighting like this. We were once again surrounded and when I spotted three thugs making handsigns I knew that this was very bad news.

"PIPA, WATCH OUT!!" Sadly I was too late.

Before me and Pipa had the chance to react we were being held by tin blue strings. I tried to break free from the strings but found it impossible to even move a finger. I realised that those bastards had tied us with some voodoo-strings-thingies and without being able to move it was impossible for us to break free. I gasp when I felt how the strings tightened and I feared that they would break through my bones. The pain was unbearable and both me and Pipa screamed and cursed the laughing thugs. My vision blurred once again and I fell to the ground. Pipa soon joined me and we twisted and screamed as the strings tighten further and further. Sweet Lord, I'm gonna get chopped in pieces if this doesn't stop soon.

"This is for our comrades, bitches. Die and go to hell!" one of them snarled and the strings tightened even more.

I felt how I slowly slipped into darkness and just when I was about to faint I heard screams and surprised yelps around us. The last thing my eyes caught before they closed was a pair of black sandals that kneeled beside me…Somehow the strings didn't hurt anymore…Maybe I was already dead?

Well, I wasn't able to think about that anymore because suddenly I drifted of into unconsciousness and everything went completely black. Isn't life just truly fucking greeeeat?!?!

* * *

"I don't get it! Why did he save two Cloud-ninjas?" My head felt like it would split in two but that didn't stop me from picking up a male-voice.

I didn't have enough strength to open my eyes yet but I started to mentally check myself for any damages. Legs, okay. Arms, very sore but functional. Torso…Well, at least my insides are intact…I hope! Head/face…damn I think my nose might be broken!

"Shut up! If he said that we would look after them then look after them we shall. Stop wining all the time!"

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked when dull light hit them. I was lying on something soft and when my thoughts became clearer I noticed that I was laying on a mattress, common among ninjas that camp out all the time. Plus I had a think blanket draped over my body, giving me some warmth. Yet the blanket wasn't the biggest source of warmth. At my left side I spotted a camping-fire and it was then I noticed that it was dawn already.

I groaned when pain once again filled my already sore body and I tried to slowly sit up. I glanced to my right and saw to my great relief that Pipa was lying beside me, sleeping peacefully. I noticed that she was covered in bandages and after a closer look I noticed that I too looked like a mummy.

"Ah, so you've waken up now?" My eyes widen and I quickly spun my head around and saw the sources to the voices that I had heard earlier.

Sitting beside the fire were two men and one female. They were all three looking at me and after an very awkward silence I quickly got up and stood infront of Pipa in order to protect her. Sadly, my quick movements caused the pain in my middle to double and I fell to the ground, gasping as the pain grew worse.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you…yet." I looked up and glared at the smirking male that had spoken.

He was a strange looking kid. He had white hair with a light-blue tint to it, purple eyes that painfully reminded me of a certain someone. He wore a matching purple sleeveless shirt with grey pants. He also wore a belt around his waist with something that looked like water-bottles attached to it. Who the hell wears water-bottles like that? I mean come on, what is he? A training freak? There was another belt around his waist but this one didn't hold any water-bottles. Instead a huge ass sword was held in place by that belt. Great Lord! How the hell was an lean and normal looking kid able to swing a sword as big as that one?! As a final touch he had shark-like teeth. Somehow, when he grinned like that, he reminded me about Kisame. How strange……

The other male that was now looking at the guy that had spoken with a scolding stare could easily be described with one word…HE WAS A FRIGGIN GIANT!! (Author: Hey, isn't that like five words?) He was wearing a black shirt and tan pants. Since his clothes were not the thickest and probably let through the cold he also wore a blue cloak. He had spiky orange hair and orange, with a tint of red, eyes. He had a very calm face and that somehow made me feel at ease. Yet there was something that didn't feel right about him. I also noticed that he had some bracket-shaped symbols on both of his palms…Somehow I really don't feel like trusting his calm manor all too much.

The female was looking at me with a suspicious look as she stood up and walked over to me. The girl had long strange red hair that was straight and combed at one side but spiky and unkempt on the other. The colour on her eyes was matching her hair-colour. She had brown glasses that shined dangerously from the light of the fire, making me almost loose my eyesight. She wore a strange lavender uniform and veeery short shorts but her black ninja-boots were very nice. Wonder were she bought those?

I tried to move away when she kneeled infront of me but failed miserably. I didn't have any strength left for a fight and the pain in my middle made me unable to move. I glared at her as best as I could but my eyes widen when I saw that she was showing her wrist right infront of my face. I noticed that her whole arm was covered with something that really looked like…bite-marks?!?

"Bite me." She said sourly.

I swear my brain just died there and then. What the flying hell did she just say?

"E-excuse me?" I spluttered out and gaped at the now twitching girl.

"I can heal your wounds by letting you bite me and suck out my chakra. That way you're able to heal faster." She explained.

Although the whole "Biting and Sucking"- thing had sounded veeeeery wrong in my ears I really needed to get my strength back so that I could defend Pipa and myself if these unknown saviours changed their minds and decided to kill us instead. Still…

I looked the girl suspiciously and eyed her arm with doubt. What if this was a trick and this would kill me? How can I be certain that I can trust her?

"How can I be certain that this won't kill me instead of saving me?" I asked her. A vein popped up on the girls head and I heard her mutter curses under her breath.

"It won't kill you, I promise." I looked over at the giant and saw him smile reassuringly at me.

I really didn't have anything to lose here. If they wanted to kill us they would have done it while we were asleep and defenceless, right? I eyed her arm once again before I cursed silently and bite her. The girl gasped and actually moaned as I started to suck. My face turned completely red when I heard another silent moan escape her. Great god, this is soooo damn wrong in many different kinds of ways!! Luckily, I was already feeling the effect of her healing chakra! I felt how the girl's chakra entered my mouth and travelled down to my middle and a familiar tingling and warm feeling filled my chest as I felt how my insides started to heal slowly. I "sucked" some more and after awhile I was feeling much, much better! I quickly let go of the girl's arm and spitted on the ground since I could still feel the taste of her skin in my mouth.

We both sat in silence for awhile before I felt a really strong need to say something in order to break the damn silence.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Don't mention it ever again." I heard the cold reply from the girl. When we both heard someone chuckle we both jumped up from the ground and in union we sent a death glare at Kisame Junior.

"Stop laughing, you damn freak!" we both snarled before glaring at each other for copying one another. This made the guy laugh even harder.

Well, the girl had had enough so she rushed forward and punched the guy square in the face. Imagine my surprise when his head turned into water only to turn back into its original form, looking completely unharmed. He smirked at the girl who looked furious before turning to me.

"Looks like your all better." He said. I nodded dumbly before finally remembering my manners. I bowed my head and with red cheeks I started to thank them for saving me and Pipa and for healing me. My three saviours looked a little uncomfortable with my thanks so they quickly dismissed my gratefulness and told me to sit down and shut the fuck up.

I did as I was told, not having the heart to start an argument. I quickly introduced myself and was a little surprised to find out that they seemed to know much about me. The also told me their names. The girl's name was Karin. Kisame Junior was called Suigetsu and the giant nicely present himself as Jugo.

"So…why did you three save me and Pipa? I don't recall meeting you guys anywhere or am I mistaken?" To my great surprise I saw how a depression-cloud appeared over Karin and that she started to curse my living existence to places I never heard of.

Jugo and Suigetsu sweatdropped when they saw this but turned to me and started too kindly explain to me why Karin had turned into a sulking emo all of a sudden.

"Well, it's not us you should thank for rescuing you." explained Jugo. I raised an eyebrow at hearing this and was about to question him further when Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin looked up and smiled/smirked/squealed at someone behind me.

"Yo Sasuke! We were just about to tell Honda-san who she had to thank for her rescue." Said Suigetsu and grinned.

It felt like my whole soul froze to ice just to then shatter into millions of pieces as the name Suigetsu had called out played across my mind over and over again. No. Friggin. Way!!

I turned around in slow-motion while slowly looking up. The familiar face that meets my eyes made me jump up from my sitting position as flames of pure anger burst out from my skin, giving the three others a scare since they didn't know so much about my powers.

"You." I hissed out and my whole body started to twitch as my eyes narrowed dangerously.

Uchiha Sasuke just looked at me with an emotionless bored face and walked over to Suigetsu and Jugo without sparing me a second glance. This seemed to cheer up Karin because the depression-cloud disappeared immediately and she literarily throws herself at Sasuke and glompes him. Sasuke twitched and glares at her murderously when he hears how I try to stifle a giggle. Seeing his annoyed face made me happier than I had been in a long time and as a result the fire disappeared.

"Karin, that's enough." said Sasuke in a demanding tone. I rolled my eyes when Karin, with a big pout, climbed off Sasuke while looking at him with a stare full of desire.

Great…not another one of those damn fan-girls! I had just started to like her plus she looks like a really smart girl too. Yet now she turns out to be a Sasuke fan-girl! Well, looks like you shall never judge people by the way they look.

"I didn't detect any enemy activity in the area so you can go to sleep. We will continue our journey early tomorrow morning." He said in his usual emotionless voice.

It was now that I noticed that something about Sasuke seemed off. He was no longer wearing his usual clothes. Instead he wore some sort of a uniform that I had seen pictures of in a history-book when I cleaned the library in the hide-out's library. It was the official Kage-uniform that the five Kages wore. He even had the typical hat that they wore! Only that his were purple and had the character for _sound_ painted on it at the front. What the hell did Sasuke have clothes like those for?!

While I had mentally argued over why the hell someone like Sasuke wore a Kage-rob the others had got up from their positions around the fire and walked over to their sleeping bags that were laying a bit away from the camp. I raised an eyebrow when I saw that Karin was now glaring at me. I blinked in confusion and was about to ask her what the hell her problem was when Sasuke decided to step in.

"Karin, leave us." He said in a tone that clearly told the girl that he wasn't up for an argument.

With a last glare at me Karin stomped of to her comrades and laid down. I swear I could see another depression-cloud slowly grow over her head but my attention was turned to the young man that sat down beside the fire. He motioned to me to sit down and even though I really wanted to check on Pipa I did as I was told, while keeping a watchful eye at the Uchiha. We sat in silence for a long time before I growled impatiently.

"Okay, asshole, what do you want? Are you here to fight me then bring it on!" I jumped up from my sitting position once again and got into a fighting position. Sasuke glanced at me briefly before sighing.

"I haven't come here to fight." Sasuke then said, almost giving me a heart-attack out of sheer shock. Did he really said what I think I heard him say?

"You…d-don't want to fight?" I then managed to ask him. When I saw him shake his head I felt like just falling over. What the hell?!

"Y-You're not even gonna molest me?" I asked. Despite glaring at me for saying that, Sasuke looked really stoic when he shock his head.

"No stealing-kisses-attempts?" Once again a "no"

"No mental torture in order to find out your brother's whereabouts?" Even though his left eyes twitched he still shocks his head.

"No "I want to revive my clan"-shit?" When he once again shock his head after glaring me for the second time I started to get really confused.

"Okay, so what do you want then?" I asked him and watched with great curiosity how Sasuke closed his eyes just to open them again. This was actually one of the very few times that I was able to look him in the eye and see normal black orbs looking back at me.

"I want to talk with you." He then said. Well, that surely rocked my already messed up world big time.

He wanted to…talk?! Uchiha Sasuke didn't _talk_ with people! He either killed or tortured them before he kicked a sick puppy or something. Did I mention before that I thought something was off with Sasuke? Well, this surely made my suspicion double. I took a real close look at Sasuke's face and then I poked him hard in the cheek.

"What are you doing?" I heard Sasuke ask. I titled my head to the side before humming doubtfully.

"Are you really Uchiha Sasuke or are you someone else?" I asked him. Sasuke looked at me like I had grown a second head and that was all the answer I needed.

No doubt about it, this person really was Uchiha Sasuke. So now the question was what the hell could be so important that he just wanted to have a simple _chat_ with me? I slowly sat down again and Sasuke took that as an sign to start the conversation.

"I saw you in that local village earlier today. I wasn't sure that it was really you until I saw you and your friend fight today. I'm glad you're okay although I can't believe that you're still alive after receiving all those injuries." Sasuke looked actually a little relived at seeing me but that had fooled me before.

"Yeah, well not thanks to you, duck-butt." I muttered. Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He then said. It sounded really restraint and I'm sure it was hard for him to apologize. Still, I didn't trust him one bit.

"That's too late, kid. Yet I suppose I should thank you. If it hadn't been for you and the others then I wouldn't had been able to go back to my world and truly say farewell to my real family or being able to bring Pipa with me back. Although this shit doesn't mean I like you! I hate your living gut!" I made an ugly face at him just to prove my point. There was a deadly silence that followed before Sasuke sighed again.

"You're still as immature for you're age as usual." He muttered. A big vein popped up on my forehead and it took all my will-power to hold me back as I was about to seriously kill that uptight kid for insulting me. I jumped up again and waved my fists infront of him as menacingly as I could.

"What was that, you son of a bitch?! Say that again, I dare you! You just wait until I'm completely healed so I can kill you with my bare hands!!" I let out a stream of different kinds of nasty curses that would have made a sailor pale in utter fear.

After I was done cursing I contented myself by plainly glaring at Sasuke who actually smirked at the fact that he had been able to hit a nerve. That lousy little rat! I snarled and muttered curses under my breath as I took very deep breaths in order to calm my raging anger. Sasuke remained silent until he saw that I had calmed down.

"I want to talk with you about what happened after you died." Sasuke said calmly. I continued to glare at him at first but then I sighed heavily before sitting down on the ground with a pout on my face.

I couldn't believe that I was letting myself sink as low as to allow Sasuke aka. Duck-butt to talk to me like that! I stared at Sasuke before shrugging my shoulders while resting my head in my hand, showing that I was listening. To tell you the truth, I was REALLY curious about what happen after my death.

"Well, go ahead. What happen after I died?" I asked him and then Sasuke started to explain.

"When you were dying in that Akatsuki man's arms I was fighting my brother and that blonde woman-"

"Man." I interrupted him and ignored his irritated stare.

"What?" he asked me angrily.

"Man. That blonde Akatsuki member is a man named Deidara and the member which arms I died in is named Hidan. If you're gonna talk about them then address them by their names." I said and once again ignored the irritated look on Sasuke's face.

"Fine. When you were dying in _Hidan's _arms I was fighting against my brother and _Deidara_ along with Orochimaru and the Leaf-ninjas. Suddenly a bright light surrounded us and all of us became temporarily blind. When we got our eye-visions back you were gone and left was _Hidan_ plus Naruto and Sakura who was a bit from you two." Sasuke explained. I nodded as pictures from that moment played inside my mind.

"After they realized that you had died and "disappeared" the Akatsuki teleported away, probably returning back to whatever hell-hole they crawled out from." At hearing this I hissed at him while flames started to surround me, showing all of them how dangerous it was to bad-talk the criminals. Sasuke showed no fear whatsoever so he just continued.

"Me and Kabuto managed to get away but Orochimaru was killed by the Leaf-ninjas before he was able to escape. A couple of days after you died word spread that the Akatsuki had allied themselves with the Five Great Shinobi Nations. The Akatsuki is going to act as their top-ninja assassinates against the nations enemies and also against the tailed-beasts." After hearing the last word I felt how I completely turned even dumber than I already felt.

"Tailed-what?" I asked him.

With a sigh Sasuke explained to me just what the tailed-beats were and according to him the Akatsuki had once tried to collect the nine tailed-beasts. However they had failed to collect the last two and their plan to use the taild-beasts for world domination had failed. The beasts that had been extracted from their human-hosts were sealed inside a statue of some sort but that statue had later been destroyed and the tailed-beasts had escaped and now went rampaging all around the world.

"So the Akatsuki allied themselves with the Five Great Shinobi Nations on the conditions that Rain-country, which is the Akatsuki leader's home-country, will no longer be used as a battlefield. Instead the country would be the sixth Great Shinobi Nation and the Akatsuki leader would become the Kage of the country. Furthermore the criminals were freed from all charges against them on the condition that they never return to live in their birth-countries. The Akatsuki also gets richly paid for their services."

When I heard the last sentence I couldn't help but to sweatdrop at his words. I bet my life on that Kakuzu is right now is having the best time of his life with counting all the money that the organisation gets…Oh Lord what a drag…

"The Five Great Shinobi Nations conditions were that the Akatsuki would forever serve the Nations and that the organisation would take care of the Tailed-beasts-problem and return the beasts to their hosts. Therefore the Akatsuki is now a legal organisation of assassinates under the protection of the Shinobi Nations."

Sasuke didn't sound pleased when he told me that the Akatsuki no longer was an illegal criminal S-rank organisation, instead it was a legal S-rank organisation that worked for the Five Great Shinobi nations.

"Soo, in short that means that even if you still want to kill Itachi you have to fight the Five-kages as well as the world's now greatest and most powerful ninja-army in order to just cut a single hair from your brother's head?" I asked him while I was still inwardly in shock over the fact that so much had happen during my absent.

Sasuke suddenly got a very wide grin on his face, much to my great suprise, and before I was able to ask him what he was so damn happy about he decided to answer my question for me.

"After Orochimaru's death I became the leader of the Sound-country and after I had the convinced the head-council to include Sound-country in the Shinobi-alliance, making the country the seventh country in the alliance, I became the Kage. This means Itachi now works under me with no choice other than to obey my every command." As soon as he said that a big mountain suddenly appears in front of me. Sasuke, who is standing on top of it, is looking completely evil while laughing menacingly. It looks like he is the king of the world……lame!

"Even if it will take years my revenge will be fulfilled! Mwahahahaha! I'll work him to death!" After saying this Sasuke throw up his hands towards the sky and let out a laugh that would have made every bad-ass-movie-criminal jealous. As fast as the mountain had popped up it disappears again and Sasuke joins the…uh, more mature ones on the ground.

"So you're quite happy over the fact that Itachi now has to follow your orders, am I right?" I asked him and sweatdropped again when I saw his wide, wide grin. Okay, that answered that question.

"Okay, so if you're the Kage of Sound then doesn't that mean you and Naruto are friends again?" This time I was actually surprised when I for the first time saw a true genuine smile on Sasuke's face.

"Yeah, that dobe wouldn't stop nagging if I didn't come back to the village but now when I'm at least an ally with Konoha he's somewhat contempt." At hearing about my blonde friend I too smiled a real genuine smile for the first time at Sasuke.

" Heh, he's darn annoying but a damn good friend, huh?"

"Yeah." We both sat in silence for a moment before I yawned. It was getting late and if I and Pipa would make it to Thunder-country tomorow then I needed to get some rest.

That was when it finally hits me. I still didn't know in which direction that damn country laid in but maybe Sasuke knows? I turned and smirked widely at him. Sasuke watched me with suspicious eyes when I kneeled down infront of him.

"Do you happen to know the direction to the Thunder-country? Also the direction to where ever the Akatsuki are would be nice to know as well." I asked Sasuke sweetly, who now had a small smirk on his face that I really didn't like.

"We're actually heading towards Thunder-country for a meeting with the Raikage so you could join us if you want. However, the location of the Akatsuki's different hide-outs is something that only the members know about so it's therefore unknown to anyone else, even for the Kages. I thought that you were a member so shouldn't you know were their hide-outs are?" That damn smug grin and that damn mocking tone became too much for me. I felt how my face burned as the embarrassment hit me hard and painfully.

"O-Of course I know where their hide-out is! I am a true member of the organisation after all!" I said and coughed in my clenched fist while trying to cover my red cheeks. Sasuke just hummed while continue to smirk at my obvious lie. I needed to change the topic fast!!

"A-As for your invitation to travel with your group I guess me and Pipa doesn't have a choice since we obviously can't even find our way through this damn forest." I muttered and once again chose to ignore that smug smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Great, then I suggest you get some sleep. We're heading off early tomorrow morning." He said and watched me stand up and head towards my now official sleeping spot.

Just when I was about to go to sleep I turned around and smiled a very small smile at Sasuke, who looked surprised and shocked over the fact that I was able to show him some kindness.

"Thanks for saving us earlier. Maybe you're not so bad after all……Well, goodnight Otokage (Author: Hopefully this means something like Soundkage)." I smirked when I saw Sasuke's cheeks turn slightly pink and I laughed when I heard him muter a goodnight in reply.

Maybe this would be more fun than I ever could dream of?

* * *

I have only one thing to say…what a morning! At first it had been perfect with a beautiful quiet morning and the sweet smell of breakfast had filled my nostrils and made my eyes water in anticipation. Just when I was about to think that life really could be great sometimes, hell had broken loos…Pipa woke up from her slumber! After that total chaos filled the poor innocent camp.

Pipa, who had been healed while she slept by Karin, had regain her strength and tried to kill Suigetsu when he called her Sleeping Beauty. I was too damn tired to even bother to save his sorrowful existence from my grumpy friend. In fact I found it very funny that no matter how hard Pipa hit him he remained unharmed since he could turn into water at demand. I'll let her work herself tired since she'll then be calm for the rest of the day plus I had my own troubles.

I blinked in confusion as I stared at Karin who was really trying to glare me to death. What on earth had I ever done to her to make her glare at me like that?

Pipa must have noticed that Karin was glaring at me because she stopped beating up Suigetsu and let out a warning-hiss before she walked over so she was standing infront of me.

"If you're messing with my friend then you're messing with me, witch." She growled.

"What the hell you bitch?! Do you know who you're talking to?" Karin yelled at Pipa who smirked widely before folding her arms while looking uninterested.

"Oh dear. You must be one of those super awesome persons that everyone recognise and adore! Stupid me for not realizing who your Highly Awesomeness are! You're of course the famous…………Nope, I have no clue who the hell I'm talking to. Should I know of you, glass-worm?" she asked while smirking even wider when veins popped up and covered Karin's head. Just when the same girl was about to snap back a voice that I sadly was very familiar with interrupted something that would have been a very good bickering.

"Karin, that's enough." came the cold and emotionless order from all our favourite Uchiha Sasuke. I glared at him for destroying my fun and was actually a little surprised to see him glaring right back at me.

"I thought that you had enough brain to know that you'll have to look after your friend and tell her about the rules of surviving in this world. Guess I overestimated your leading-abilities." He said and smirked when he saw my twitching eye.

With an animal-like snarl I took a step forward but was much to my great dismay stopped by Pipa. I was about to glare at her but realized she probably wondered who the hell these guys (and girl) were, since I hadn't introduce them to her, and why I was so hostile all of a sudden, even though the guy had insulted me. With a very deep breathe to calm my raging anger I turned and looked at Pipa.

"Pipa, remember when I told you about the time I was kidnapped by that creepy, tongue snake-man Orochimaru?" Unknown to me Sasuke's little group flinched when they heard that name.

"Yeah? What about that?" asked Pipa while watching our unwanted public with narrowed eyes.

"That guy over there with the duck-butt on his head is Sasuke. The molester/kiss-stealing/freaky guy I told you about, remember?" I explained and mentally smiled when I saw how Sasuke's left eye started to twitch at my words.

Pipa blinked a couple of times after I had explained to her who the guy infront of us were before suddenly a murderous aura started to radiate from her. It was not only her that radiated deadly auras. When she had heard my very correctly describing words Karin hadn't become happy. In fact, she was drop dead furious that I even dared to dirt-talk her beloved Sasuke. So before Team Sasuke and I had realized what was about to happen Karin suddenly dashed forward at me with a killing intent. I had not enough time to prepare myself and really thought that I was gonna get my ass kicked right there and then but imagine my surprise when Karin suddenly was thrown backwards with a massive speed. I grimaced when I heard her collide with a tree. That really must have hurt a lot!

Yet who the hell did that? Sasuke & co looked as confused as me so I turned my eyes to my companion instead. I flinched and stress-marks appeared on my head as I saw black flame-like-thingies surround my dear friend. It took me awhile to realize that the black flame-like-thingies in fact were shadows. Pipa has somehow reacted with reflexes like an elite-ninja and thrown back Karin by manipulating the shadows of the trees that surrounded us. That's my girl!

"Is there anyone else that wants to get their ass kicked?" she growled and more shadows from the nearby trees came and accompanied the others, making Pipa look even scarier than before.

There was a deep silence before everyone's attention turned to Jugo who…snarled?

When strange black marking started to cover his body both me and Pipa prepared ourselves for a worst-case-scenario and when he started to laugh menacingly I couldn't help but to sweatdrop since his laughter reminded me about Hidan when he was about to kill something. Great, first a mini-Itachi, then Kisame-junior, then a Sakura-bitch-wannabe and last a Pein-copy that has Hidan's laughter…Isn't life just truly fucking great?!

Just when I and Pipa was about to kick some serious asses and hopefully get out of this mess alive, Sasuke suddenly stopped his companion by summoning two big grey snakes that held the now frustrated giant.

"Jugo, calm down." Sasuke said and suddenly the black markings on Jugo started to disappear.

Jugo seemed confused at first but then he got a guilty face. That really made me make a mentally awww!

"I'm sorry." Jugo mumbled at Sasuke and then the snakes disappeared. Sasuke then turned and looked at me again. I couldn't help but to gulp when I stared into his blood-red eyes.

"It's time to get going, Hay-Lin." He told me. After explaining to the very confused Pipa that we would travel with them and after managing to convince her to not kill Sasuke, since he wasn't worth the trouble, we all packed our things and got ready for our travel to Thunder-country.

Pipa also took some time to threaten Sasuke what she would do to him if he ever insulted me or even complimented me ever again. Before we was about to head out she gave him one last warning.

"You're not going to sweet-talk _my_ Linny! I shall never forgive you and will personally kill you one thousand times over and over again if you do anything or say anything inappropriate." She told him warningly. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes when he heard the last threat.

The new and unwilling group took one last look at the camp before heading out. Imagine mine and Pipa's irritation when the others started to walk in a completely different direction then me and Pipa had walked in yesterday. Looks like the choice to join Sasuke and his team was a good idea after all. I watched uninterested as Karin came out from the forest were Pipa had tossed her in a couple of minuets ago with bruises all over her. When Sasuke explained that me and Pipa would be travelling with them she directed such a heated glare towards Pipa that it was a bloody miracle that she didn't melt on her spot right there and then.

However our group suddenly got a serious problem when Team Sasuke jumped high up in the air and landed on some tree-branches high, high above ground. We looked with horrified faces, or in Pipa's case also with an awed expression, as the others waited patiently for us to follow. Well, Pipa was awed by the fact that they could jump so high but when I explained for her why they did it she became very suspicious.

"You got to be fucking kidding me? Are you guys serious? You're gonna travel like that?" she shouted up at them. Karin smirked at us mockingly.

"Oh? I forgot, Sasuke told us that you're not even genins and you've never travelled like this. Seriously, how weak can you get?" After saying this she let out a ear-torturous laughter while me and Pipa just stood there, angry and embarrassed.

Suddenly Sasuke and Suigetsu jumped down in front of us. Pipa and I blinked in confusion when they both turned their backs at us and kneeled down. Suigetsu didn't have his humongous sword tied to his back anymore and when I looked up at the others I saw that Jugo was now carrying it.

"Jump on. We'll carry you." explained Sasuke and even if it I wanted to refuse I still climbed on his back and held on tightly when he stood up. When he jumped up towards the tree-branch I hide my head in the croak of his neck since my fear of heights suddenly reminded me why I had glomped-attacked Kakuzu that day when I first travelled like this.

When we were standing on the branch I managed to gain enough courage to look down and see how it went for Pipa and Suigetsu. I groaned when I saw that Pipa was hissing like a wild-cat towards the poor guy. Damn her hatred towards men!

"Come on, Pipa! It's just for awhile!" I called down at her. Pipa however wasn't gonna let that convince her to be touched by this filthy male. He was smirking that damn smirk of his and that really pissed her of.

"Oi, oi. Come on, Kitty-cat-chan. I won't bite ya…much." He said and had to back away when Pipa used the nearby trees shadows in order to get a grip of him so that she could make a "Karin-special" against a tree or something hard and sharp.

I was just about to give up when a sudden evil idea hit me. I chuckled evilly, much to Sasuke's and the two others surprise as I shouted down to Pipa once again.

"Well, if you don't want him to carry you then maybe Karin can do it instead?" There was a very deadly silence that followed after my words. Karin was twitching while gapping at me with thousands of veins covering her entire body.

Suddenly I heard a surprised yelp and when I looked down I had to fight back the urge to laugh my ass of when I saw a very murderous Pipa sit on Suigetsu's back. Suigetsu didn't look that displeased with having her on his back, in fact he was smirking even wider now. When he had jumped up on the tree-branch and was standing beside Sasuke and me Pipa leaned forward and snarled at him.

"If you try anything I'm gonna make you wish you were dead, Jaws junior" Suigetsu just laughed at her.

"I can't promise anything. The name is Suigetsu by the way." He said and dashed off in the direction which I really hoped lead to Thunder-country.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I heard a very sour Pipa reply. With that the group started to jump from branch to branch in a very rapid speed, much to my great unhappiness. Why did they have to travel so damn high up?!

I buried my head in Sasuke's back and tried to ignore his chuckling as the wind blow in my ears and hair. Great, now I get a piggy-back ride by my enemy and that bastard is enjoying it too. Life truly sucks!!

* * *

Ten goddamn hours! Ten goddamn torturous hours with riding on Sasuke's back while listening on Pipa threatening Suigetsu who just laughed and joked back at her and having to deal with the curious stares from Jugo and some serious murderous glares from Karin…Can karma and my life be more bitchier than this?! Probably not!

Anyway, after ten hours we had finally arrived at the great entrance of the Hidden Could village. I felt a sting of nostalgic hit me as the sight of the gate reminded me of when I first had seen it on the same day I had first arrived to this world. Pipa was of coursed amazed by the seize of it but she didn't let Suigetsu, who had refused to let her go before we had truly arrived safely at the village, know since he would probably just make fun of her again. As strange as it may sound I think Suigetsu might like Pipa a little more than I'm comfortable with. Like hell I would let some guy make a move on MY friend like that!!

So when we truly had arrived at the village I quickly climbed of Sasuke and thanked him hurriedly for the lift and trouble and then I yanked Pipa of a smirking Suigetsu. I gave him a look that clearly said that Pipa was my property and I wouldn't allow any flirting with her if I hadn't approved of it, which I in this case really hadn't. Suigetsu just grimaced at me before winking at Pipa, who gapped at him before trying to claw his eyes out.

Team Sasuke had left us by the gate after making sure we knew were the graveyard was. After they left both me and Pipa breathed out in relive before we walked in the direction of the graveyard. When we arrived at the dull-looking place we managed to find ask priest/monk and ask him were the grave of Hokaze Juuki and Hokaze Fuido where but even if he gave us a really good description on how to find the grave we still had some serious trouble. Seriously, whose great idea was it to remake an old labyrinth into a new graveyard?! After a very long time with wrong turns and arguments between me and Pipa we finally managed to find the grave. I had found some wild-flowers that I had taken with me so I kneeled down before the grave and laid the flowers infront of the stone.

"Juuki-no-baachan, Fuido-san…I'm back. I'm sorry if I worried you all this time but as you can see I'm just fine." I spoke solemnly as I felt the tears burn in my eyes. I looked over my shoulder at Pipa and smiled a small smile at her before looking at the grave again.

"This person behind me is my friend Philipa Black. She is a really nice person and she looks after me. I know you would have loved her Juuki-no-baachan. Maybe you too Fuido-san if Pipa didn't scare you off first." At this I laughed and I knew that Pipa was smiling behind me. I then grew serious again.

"I remember that on the day when the Akatsuki came to the restaurant you said that they were dangerous, ruthless criminals. I know that you wanted to protect me that day and for that I am forever in your debt. Yet there is something I need to tell you." I inhaled deeply as the tears now flooded my eyes and rushed down my cheeks. I felt how Pipa put her hand on my shoulder in order to comfort me. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard as I decided it was time to confess the whole truth.

"After I was taken by the Akatsuki I was ordered to become their maid and even if it was a nightmare at first it became like a dream after awhile. That time I spent with the Akatsuki was hard, scary and absolute hilarious. I feel in love with one of the criminals that were at the restaurant that night. His name is Hidan and even if he is very ruff on the outside he really has a veeeeeeeeeeeery little sweet side deep, deep, very deeeeeeep inside of him. I really love him and I want to be with him. I really hope that you're able to forgive me for this one day and that you wish me happiness." I was seriously crying right now and I felt how Pipa stroke my back comfortly.

"I'm so sorry for letting you down like this but please try to understand me here. He has a body that even would make you, Juuki-no-baachan, go all high-wire and he has a really good humour, he is sweet, he is a really good kisser and he is one hell of a curser if your on that mood." Pipa's grasp around my shoulders tightens very painfully as the word kiss was heard. Looks lke she has a hard time to accept this as well…

"Well, anyway, I just wanted to see you guys again before me and Pipa go and look for the Akatsuki. I really, really misses you and I want to thank you for everything you've done for me and for giving me this chance to get a new life with this guy. Thank you so much! I will always remember you and I'll always, always love you. Hopefully I will be able to see you two again and when we do I hope that you'll listen to my stories about my life……Well, see ya later." With that I stood up and looked one last time at the grave before turning around towards Pipa.

We both looked at each other before we both smiled softly. It was now finally time to start our journey to find the Akatsuki. Hopefully we would be able to find them rather quickly because I had tons of stuff I wanted to tell Hidan.

"Well, shall we go then?" Pipa asked me. I smirked at her before nodding. It was finally time!

But before we were even able to take one step away from the grave a sudden movement was heard behind us and that made both me and Pipa to spun around. What meets my eyes made my mouth fall open and my eyes grew wide.

"H-Hay-Lin?" The person asked hesitantly as if she wasn't sure if it really was me and not a ghost.

"T-T-Takida?" I managed to chock out before my voice died down again.

There she stood, my dear friend Takida from the time I worked on the restaurant. You all remembered Takida, right? Well, she looked just the way I remembered her. Her long curly silver hair that was tied in a low plait, her beautiful yellow eyes that looked at me with shock, her stunning bronze coloured skin that almost shined in the sunlight. The only thing that wasn't the same was her clothes. She was dressed in dark purple caprice with black ninja-sandals. Her upper-body was covered by a black long-sleeved shirt. She had a belt tied around her waist and in that belt I saw that she had a bag that probably contained medical-herbs. She was training to become a medical-ninja last time I saw her. Plus the Thunder-country head-band that was tied around her neck was a proof that her long lived dream had come true.

"Is that really you?" she asked me hesitantly. I managed to close my mouth before I sheepishly scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, it's me." I replied and flinched in surprise when I was suddenly tackled by her. I swear that my ribs cracked when Takida's deadly hug threatens to break me in two. Dear God, why are there never any normal hugs in this world?!

"I thought you were dead! After you were taken Fuido-san and Juuki-san were completely devastated that you sacrificed yourself in order to protect them! I nearly killed that motherfucking Raikage for denying me a mission outside the village. I could then have tried to find some kind of a lead but I was forced to stay and guard the village instead." It shocked me to hear that Takida cursed because when I knew her she barley even said a bad word about anyone. Looks like she really had changed…

"T-Takida-chan! C-C-Can't b-breath!" I hissed out and was relived that Takida finally let go of me. Pipa was watching this strange scene with great interest. Takida seemed to realize that we weren't alone and she shyly looked at Pipa who immediately glomped her.

"My God!! She's absolutely adorable!!" she shrieked and completely freaked out the poor young woman.

"Okay Pipa, that's enough. Down, girl!" I said in a stern yet amused tone and that made Pipa let go of Takida even though she was pouting.

"Fine, but I want to hug her one more time before we go." muttered Pipa sourly. This made Takida look at me with sad and panicking eyes.

"Y-You're going already? Why won't you stay here for awhile longer in the Hidden Cloud village?" she asked me. I felt a sting of remorse when I looked at her. Curse that woman's ability to make me feel like a complete asshole for doing this!

"We have to go, Takida. There is something I must do." I replied with a sorrowful face when I saw Takida's devastated and confused face. There was a very uncomfortable silence for a moment before Takida decided to break it.

"I-Is it because of that Hidan guy?" she asked me uncertainly.

Well, if anything hadn't been able to shock me enough during the two days I had been back here in this world that surely took the price big time! I actually became so shocked that I fell backwards so that Pipa had to catch me before I seriously injured myself.

"H-H-How?" did I managed to wheeze out before my brain died again. Takida looked somewhat guilty when she replied.

"I overheard when you told Juuki-san and Fuido-san." She mumbled and refused to meet my shocked stare as well as Pipa's amused one.

Oh shit and everything that comes out from that damn hole! Takida knows that I and Pipa are going after the Akatsuki! This can mean serious trouble for us. If Takida decides to tell the Cloud-ninjas then we're so screwed that you can't become anymore screwier than we're gonna become! Pipa must have also thought that thought because her eyes narrows and she growls at Takida who takes a frighten step backwards. She raised her hands in surrender and what happened next gives me big nasty shock nr. 2.

"I-I'm not gonna tell anyone. In fact I would like to ask if you could take me with you?" she then blurts out giving me a heart-attack of sheer horror and sheer happiness at the same time. Since I doubted that my brain would be able to process anything understandable Pipa was kind enough to say the words instead.

"Why would you want to come with us on the hunt for her lover-boy? Just because they've accepted Linny doesn't mean that their accepting you and me. In fact we both could be killed…Hay-Lin can you please tell me why the hell I'm agreeing to following you?" Pipa glared at me as if it was MY fault that she didn't think about this a little sooner. I managed to roll my eyes at her stupidity.

"I won't let them kill you, I promise. Besides their working with the good guys now! They won't kill or hurt pretty girls like you…although they might try to molest you a little…" Even if both Pipa and Takida looked disgusted and horrified at the same time I saw that that made them sure about their decision.

"I'll follow you to the end of the world, my dearly beloved Linny-Binny!" yelled Pipa suddenly and glomped me into another bone-crushing hug.

"GAH! Pipa get the fuck of me now! Y-Your crushing my poor innocent ribs!!" I shrieked when I felt how her grip tightened but what truly made her stop was the sound of giggles! Who the hell had such strong death wish that she dares to giggle when I'm being hugged to death?!

When I turned my head I saw that it was Takida that was now currently laughing her ass off. She literarily rolled around on the ground while clutching her now sore stomach. I glared at her and when I heard a second laughter I turned and glared at Pipa who also were laughing to her hearts contempt. To my great surprise I found myself laughing as well and soon we three were laughing like there was no tomorrow…Okay, this really is weird but I guess it has been a weird day anyway so this is okay. After awhile we all managed to calm ourselves enough so that we could talk again.

"Okay, Takida. Why would you want to leave your calm and relaxing life here to become a missing-nin and join an organisation with dangerous and S-rank crimi- I mean, assassinates?" I asked her a second time. This time Takida got a sad and dark expression on her face.

"I don't want to follow that monster called Raikage anymore." She then replied. I looked at her in confusion, as well did Pipa.

"Why?" I asked her. Takida sighed before telling me the horrible reason why she wanted to abandon her village.

"You know that the roomer said that Juuki-san and Fuido-san was killed by some enemy-ninjas from the southern Grass-country?" she asked me. I looked at her with a confused face.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked her. Takida suddenly got a hateful face that I had never seen her with and then she spoke with a tone filled with hatred and anger.

"That was a lie. They were killed by the orders of the Raikage." I stared at her for awhile before something inside of me just snapped.

Blue flames surrounded me and started to spin around me, creating a giant tornado of flames as my anger welled out from my heart. I snarled menacingly as I got up and looked at the high tower were the Raikage's office were.

"That son of a bitch! I'm gonna fucking torture him until he begs me to end his pathetic weak life!" I hissed and started to walk towards the building when something suddenly stopped me from moving.

I turned my head and saw to my great surprise that Pipa was holding me in place with some black ropes. I remembered her ability to control shadows and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Let me go, Pipa! That fucking murderer shall pay for what he did." I growled but Pipa wouldn't move an inch. Takida walked slowly towards me and looked at me with stern eyes.

"I know how you feel Hay-Lin but killing the Raikage isn't going to solve anything. Besides if you do succeed with killing him and then goes and join the Akatsuki then the whole organisation will be terminated by the Five great nations for harbouring another Kage-murderer. He killed them because they kept you hidden, Hay-Lin, so don't make their sacrifice go to waste." She spoke at me with a determinate tone and at hearing her last words I stared at in disbelief.

"He killed them because of me?" I then asked her with a voice close to a whisper. Please tell me that she's lying…Please, please God, tell me this is just a sick lie…but when Takida nodded I let out a sound that sounded like it came from a hurt animal before I sank to my knees in despair. The flames died down as I started to hulk and cry like there was no tomorrow.

Pipa and Takida walked over to me and kneeled beside me before they both hugged me close as they tried to comfort me. I looked at Takida with tearful eyes.

"It's my fault. I'm so, so terribly sorry for causing you this pain, Takida." I whispered hoarsely.

"No Hay-Lin its n-" Takida was however interrupted by me before she could continue.

"Yes, it is my fault! If I didn't act like an idiot that night I could have been there for them! I could have done something! They died because of me! You've been all alone and suffering because I was so stupid and let them put themselves in such great danger because of me. I'm such a-" I was about to continue my rambling when I suddenly was slapped right across my left cheek. I looked at Takida with wide eyes as she looked back at me with hard eyes. Pipa's grip around me tightens slightly but she didn't say anything.

"Don't you dare say its your fault Hay-Lin. It wasn't you're fault that the man who is said to protect his people suddenly orders his ninjas to execute two old persons for helping an outcast. Plus even if you were there they would have probably just imprisoned you and torture you until you died. You should be glad that you're still alive and I'm certain Juuki-san and Fuido-san would feel the same. It was only a matter of time before the Raikage would find out about you and Juuki-san and Fuido-san was aware of that from the first moment they gave you a place to sleep. They still protected you, they gave you a home and they loved you. Don't blame yourself for the fact that they wanted to protect you. If you do that again I'm gonna beat your face in!" Takida was red in her face from embarrassment after saying such deep stuff but that didn't matter for me or Pipa.

We were all silent for a moment before Pipa suddenly let out a low whistle, much to Takida's further embarrassment.

"Hallelujah for that, sister." Pipa said in an amazed tone. Takida's face became, if that's even possible, more flushed and she refused to meet our gazes. After a moment of silence again I sighed heavily and then I smiled at Takida.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked her again. Takida meet my eyes and the determinate look on her face told me everything.

"I'm deadly certain." She replied. Me and Pipa glanced at each other before we stood up. Takida looked up at our smiling faces and she blinked in confusion when we extended our hands to her.

"Well, then." My smile widens as I looked at the still confused Takida.

"Welcome aboard, partner." Said Pipa and now Takidas face break out in a wide grin. With that grinning face she grabbed our extended hands and we dragged her up.

Afterwards Takida rushed towards her apartment to pack some things, leaving me and Pipa alone a bit away from the gate were we would wait for her return.

"Looks like our group just grew a bit bigger." I said and watched how Pipa smirked at this.

"Yep, this is gonna be awesome! Even though the Akatsuki consists mostly of males it's gonna be great with having you, Takida and that Konan-girl as company." Pipa said. I laughed at this and couldn't wait to see Konan's face when I and the others showed up.

If she had been so happy to have one girl as a companion then wait until she realized that she would now have three female fiends. However, it would take some time to reach Amegakure and on our way there we would have to buy some food and most likely shower so we didn't smell like a farm when we meet the Akatsuki.

"It gonna be real tough to pay for all three of us and I doubt that Takida has enough money to pay for us all." I sighed heavily and felt like this journey would be a reeeeeal long one. You could just imagine my surprise when I noticed that Pipa was smirking really widely and totally evily.

"Care to explain what's so funny about us being completely broke?" I asked her and raised an eyebrow when Pipa's grin widen further. Yet that was nothing in comparison with the seize that my eyes grew to when Pipa suddenly brought forth a big brown pouch filled with fresh money.

"Where on Earth have you found that?" I asked her and then it suddenly hit me. I glared at her with my best death glare as I started to scold her.

"Philipa Black! I can accept that you steal candy since otherwise you would have been too troublesome to deal with but to steal money from innocent people is to overdo it big time! What were you thinking?!" I was furious but when I saw that Pipa was still smirking I started to get suspicious instead.

"Okay what's going on?" I asked her. Pipa chuckled evilly before responding.

"I took if from that Karin-witch when I knocked the living hell out of her. She didn't look like she needed it. Plus I took some serious cash from that Suigetsu for pissing me off and from that Sasuke for molesting you." Pipa replied and tossed the big pouch up and down in the air with her hand.

We stood in silence for a minuet and when we both saw Takida that came running towards us with a bag on her back I laid my hand on Pipa's shoulder and looked at her with eyes that were shinning.

"Pipa."

"Yes, Linny?"

"I seriously love you." Pipa sighed at this and waved at Takida with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I felt several veins pop up on my head as I looked over my shoulder and glared at Pipa.

"For the billionth time, NO WE AREN'T THERE YET!!" I shouted in reply at her.

Great God how darn annoying could an Pipa without candy be? The answer: most extremely annoying!! To the point where you just want to strangle her to death! I can't believe that Takida hadn't even twitched as Pipa asked her again and again when we would arrive at Amegakure. That woman had a patience that most likely belonged to the Goddess of Patience!

We had been walking for four days now and even if we would most certainly arrive at Amegakure this evening I still couldn't help to actually, although I never EVER would admit it, agree with Pipa. This took far too long and the Akatsuki maybe even weren't in that hide-out anymore. What would we do if they had abandoned the only hide-out I know of and moved to somewhere else? We would keep searching of course but that would mean that I wouldn't be able to see Hidan and the others for a long time, maybe never!

The thought lay heavily in my head as I ignored Pipa when she once again asked if we soon were there. She was just annoying because she had run out of the candy that she had bought before we left the Hidden Cloud village and that bag with candy she carried wasn't small, I tell ya! The damn bag was humongous! As the evil bastard I am I refused to help her carry it at first but after Pipa had begged me and even Takida had helped her I had no choice then to help my candy-loving friend carry her beloved candy. Sadly her candy was eaten rather quickly and now both me and Takida had to deal with an candy-less Pipa…Isn't life just truly fucking greeeeeeat?!

Takida and I glanced at each other before we both sighed in union as Pipa asked us once again if we were there yet. Yet that was it! I had finally had enough of this shit!! With the water I still had left in my water-bottle I used some of my awesome water-skills creating two thick ropes which I quickly tied around both my companions waists. Takida and Pipa first glanced at each other before they looked with very worried faces at my stern one.

"Linny, what are you doing?" asked Pipa. My face twisted into a wicked smirk as I turned and looked at Takida, who flinched when she saw me.

"Which direction is the village?" I asked her. Takida started to sweat and she gulped before she was able to answer my question.

"W-We shall j-just follow t-t-the road and then w-w-e should be there." She said and pointed with a shaky finger in the right direction.

I cracked the muscles in my neck before I suddenly dashed off in the direction with an inhuman speed. Takida and Pipa let out screams of fear as they grabbed hold onto the water-ropes like their lives depended on it, which were probably true…Anyway, they were dangling like rag-dolls in the air behind me as I decided to fasten my speed further. If I could keep this up then we would arrive at the village in just a few hours. However, if my friends would forgive me for this torturous ordeal was another question…Oh, well I guess I would find out in a few hours.

* * *

It had taken me five hours totally to reach the village but now we were finally here!! During that short time Pipa had cursed my living existence to hell and back at least one hundred times before she had given up. Takida had just cooped with the fact that I wouldn't stop before we had reached the village but that didn't stop her from cursing me as well in the beginning. The difference was that her curses were much kinder than Pipa's! Well, now we had reached the village and even if my companions had tried to kill me I had been able to calm them down just enough so that Pipa could dash of to buy her beloved candy and for Takida to help me find a nice restaurant.

I was totally starving and even if I just wanted to continue since the hide-out was just a couple of kilometres away from the village I knew that I wouldn't last very long if I didn't get something to eat, FAST! So me and Takida searched after and actually found a restaurant that gave me a very nostalgic feeling. This was the restaurant were me and the Akatsuki had eaten after we had gone shopping for a whole morning. Although dango isn't what you would normally call decent dinner it was still enough to give me back my strength and for Pipa to completely fall in love with the sweet food. I and Takida had to drag her and her damn candy away from the restaurant before she spent all of our money on those damn sweet-balls.

We all agreed to spend the night here in Amegakure at a nice hotel. If I had waited this long I could wait for another day to find the Akatsuki. We found a hotel in the centre of the village and we all almost cried out of sheer happiness when we heard about the luxurious bathtub with a massage-chair in our room. Kakuzu would have had a triple heart-attack if he ever found out about that we stayed over the night at the most luxurious hotel in whole Amegakure. Thanks to Sasuke's, Suigetsu's and Karin's money we could rent the second biggest room in the whole damn hotel. Both I and Pipa had laughed so evilly when we paid for the room that we had scared both Takida and the poor receptionist.

After getting settled in our room we all took a nice, long, hot-bath…… Not at the same time, you perverts!!

The feeling of being clean was so wonderful that all three of us had goofy grins on our faces when we all were done. After that Takida offered herself to go out and buy some snacks, much to Pipa's great happiness, so that we could celebrate a successful journey to Amegakure. At first I insisted that either I or Pipa should come with her in case something happened, but Takida said she would be okay since she after all was a trained ninja.

Takida had been gone for an hour and would hopefully return anytime. Pipa had fallen asleep but before she did that she had threaten to kill me if I didn't woke her up when Takida returned with the sugary goodies.

So at the moment I was sitting all by myself at the window and looked at the full moon. The village bathed in the moonlight, making the already beautiful village a breathtaking sight to behold. I was thinking back on my time with the Akatsuki as I sat there in complete silence.

I wonder how they all were. Would they be happy to see me again when we meet? Well, I guess I had to find out myself when I finally do meet them again. I yawned and briefly glanced at the clock on the wall. Takida was late and I started to get worried. Had something happen to her? I decided to wait another five more minuets and then I would go out and look for her.

I really hope she is okay…

* * *

**Meanwhile, 700 meters**** away from the hotel- Takida's POV**

I ran as fast as I could down the busy streets of Amegakure, while holding onto the bags with snacks that I had bought for me and my companions. It had taken me forever before I managed to find a grocery store. Why did the closest grocery store have to lie almost 2 kilometres away from the hotel?!

I knew I was running late and that Hay-Lin and Pipa probably had started to get worried that something might have happen to me. I smiled as I thought about my new comrades. How lucky I had been when I meet Hay-Lin again and Pipa. Thanks to them I wouldn't be alone anymore.

After Hay-Lin had been taken by the Akatsuki the restaurant hadn't been the same. Then Juuki-san and Fuido-san died and I had been all alone wit my sadness and grief. All alone with my burning hatred towards the Rainkage and the elders for killing two such good-hearted persons! I would lie if I said that I hadn't hated Hay-Lin too at first for abandoning me when I really needed her the most. Then I had realised how silly it was…Hay-Lin hadn't asked to be kidnapped and she hadn't asked the Raikage to kill Juuki-san and Fuido-san.

At first I had been furious at her when I had heard her tell Yukki-san and Fuido-san that she had stayed by her own free will with the Akatsuki and even fallen for one of the members. At that time I just wanted to kill her in my fury but then I started to think it over real hard. It wasn't her fault that she had fallen in love with one of her kidnappers. After all, love tend to hit us when we least want it to happen. You might think that I take this whole thing extremely well, and maybe you're right. I'm quite impressed myself that I'm no longer feeling such hatred towards Hay-Lin for what some might call treason.

Although I'm still a little angry at her I couldn't bring myself to yell, scream or curse when I saw her crying like that back in Thunder-country. Hay-Lin was filled with sadness and I know that she had tried to escape but had been stopped before finally giving up. Then she had fallen in love and her fate was thereby sealed.

I actually found it quite humorous that I now was a part of a team that was searching for the organisation that I had cursed to hell in my head so many times. It was all over now…The Akatsuki had become our allies and even though I would never truly forgive them for what they had done I was still forced to swallow my hatred and accept that they were now my comrades in arm and friends.

A sound behind me made me snap out from my thoughts and I glanced over my shoulder. There was nothing behind me so I let it slip my mind and I turned my head to look forward. My eyes widen when I noticed a man standing infront of me and I abruptly halted before I collided with him.

I looked at the man and flinched when a horrible stench of alcohol and spew filled my nose and I had to fight back the urge to gag. The man was dressed in a nice rob and it surprised me when I saw that he was one of the mighty nobles from Water-country. He must have spent a really wet night at some bar to smell this bad. I noticed that two guards were behind him and that they looked at me sternly. Yet that was nothing compare with the look I received from the noble. His golden-brown eyes went from shock to raw desire that sent shivers of disgust down my spine. Sure, I was a ninja so I had seen some pretty nasty things in my days but I still found it disgusting that some men could look at a woman like that.

I quickly excused myself and was about to walk past him, praying that I wouldn't have to see his face anymore. My prayers were not answered however. The noble grabbed my arm and spun me around. My eyes widen when I saw his smirk and when his grasp tighten irritation filled my chest.

"Where are you going, sweetheart? It must be fate that you run into me." He mumbled and before I had the time to properly give him any reply I felt his hands all over me.

At first I was too shocked but then I started to protest and try to tell him that I wasn't in a bit interested in whatever things he had in mind. Even if I wanted to beat his face in for touching me in such places I still had to remember that he was a noble and as such he could easily use his power to hunt me down if I so much as bad-talked him……but my patient with this disgusting drunk man was really running thin right now!

Knowing that I wasn't going to get some help from the guards or anyone else for that matter I managed to pry myself out from his grasp. I spun around while bringing my leg upwards and kicked the noble so hard in his stomach that it made him double over. I smirked when I heard him moan in pain before I quickly grabbed my bags with snacks. As I dashed of in the direction of the hotel I heard how he ordered his guards to caught me and I quickened my speed. Sadly the guards were apparently ninjas because they caught up with me in no time. Before I was able to react the handcuffed me with chakra-ropes, much to my great dismay. I couldn't use any jutsus at all in this state!

When they had made sure that I was cuffed properly they dragged me back to the now very angry noble. I managed to kick and hit them both a couple of times but that wasn't enough for them to let me go. The guards and the noble dragged me to a dark, abandoned alley where no one would be able to see nor help me.

The noble was smirking evilly when he slapped me across my face and then ordered his guards to hold me in place while he gave me a suitable punishment. I tried to break free when the noble once again started to touch me all over my body. I shouted for help before one of the guards covered my mouth with his hand. He forced my head backwards to the noble could have access to my throat and neck. I thrashed around while making sounds of displeasure as the noble continued his assault. I kneeled him were the sun don't shine and smirked when I heard the noble groan in pain. Sadly one of the guards punished me by punching me very hard in my stomach. I felt how blood came up in my throat and I coughed. The other guard grabbed my hair and yanked my head painfully backwards once again. It was at that moment that I spotted it!

My eyes widen when I saw a big white bird floating over us. It was a truly strange bird and it was abnormally huge to be normal. The strange bird seemed to get closer and soon I realised that it was diving in the air right towards me! As it came closer I noticed to my great shock that someone was standing on top of the birds back. The noble and the guards suddenly froze when they like me suddenly could feel a very deadly and strong chakra. In union they all looked up towards the sky and spotted the white big bird.

I heard how the guards cursed and then they quickly let go of me before they and the noble turned and ran away as fast as they away could from the alley. I blinked in confusion before I quickly looked up and what meet my eyes made them widen even further when I got a good sight of my rescuer.

The bird was flapping its wings in order to stay flying and it was floating a couple of meters over the ground but it wasn't the strange white bird that caught my eyes. It was the man who was standing on it's back that made me gap and stare in complete awe.

Long, blonde hair, were half of it were tied up in a high pony-tail, seemed to float in the air around his head as the wind made his long hair dance. His left eye was covered by a strange scope but the other was blue and was looking straight at me. He had a forehead-protector tied around his forehead. He was dressed in a sleeveless-top that ended a bit above his belly. His belly was covered by fish-net. On both sides of his hips he had two big pouches attached to a belt that was tied around his waist. He had long pants with white legwarmers and wore of course the usual sandals that were common among ninjas.

The full moon was shining brightly behind him and lighting him up like he was someone from above. I felt how my cheeks heated up as he seemed to look me over with that scope, like he was looking straight through me. I almost felt violated by his intensive stare! We continued to look at each other in silence when it suddenly hit me that the man infront of me had a very sad and tired look on his face. It was almost like he had lost something precious to him. Just when I was about to ask him who he was I saw that his mouth was moving, meaning he was saying something! I narrowed my eyes in concentration but I wasn't able to hear what he was saying.

The wind then suddenly rushed through the alley and made some dust come into my eyes and I had to close them. When I opened them again the strange man was gone as quickly as he had showed up. A disappointed feeling filled my chest as I remained standing at that spot while looking towards the sky. Then suddenly I heard hurried footsteps and I turned around just in time to see Hay-Lin rushing by at the street outside the alley.

I called out for her and soon I was being hugged by her. She scolded me for making her worry and asked me what the hell I was doing in this creepy place. When she saw the chakra-ropes she panicked and immediately cut the ropes. She was about to drag me to an hospital when I managed to convince her that I was unharmed and just fine. We sat there for a moment before Hay-Lin asked me again what I was doing in a dark ally all by myself. I didn't say anything at first as we picked up the bags with snacks and walked out of the alley and headed towards the hotel. I looked up towards the sky again and when Hay-Lin repeated her question, this time sounding very worried, I let a small, soft smile touch my lips and this time I answered her.

"I think I meet an angel."

* * *

**Hay-Lin's POV**

I didn't fall asleep until late that night, pondering about Takida's answer earlier. What the hell does she mean by "I meet an angel"?! She had had a very dreamy and strange expression on her face during the whole walk back to the hotel and she refused to say anything more about her little adventure with Mr. Angel other than that she was completely unharmed. After waking Pipa and devouring the snacks we all went to bed and after some sleepless hours I too had finally fallen to sleep.

Today was the day! We were finally going to arrive at the Akatsuki hide-out! Takida was her normal-self today, thank god, and we had left the hotel very early so that we wouldn't arrive so late.

As we walked down the road heading towards the main gate for the last step of our journey I suddenly spotted a shop that made me halt in my steps. My two companions also stopped and looked with confused faces as a wide smile spread over my face. After debating with myself I finally decided that I was going to do it. I turned and smiled even wider at my now officially confused friends.

"I meet you guys at the main-gate. I want to visit that shop before we continue." I said. Takida and Pipa looked at the shop, then at each other before looking at me with confusion written all over their faces.

"Are you sure?" asked Pipa. I let out a nervous chuckle but then I grew serious.

"Positive!" with that reply I spun around and headed towards the shop. I had a feeling that I wouldn't regret this and I pray to God that that feeling isn't wrong.

"Okay, this is it, guys. We're almost there." I said and tried to swallow the lump I had in my throat as our surroundings started to grow awfully familiar.

After I had visit that shop in Amegakure, and ignoring thousands questions about why I had entered a shop like that in the first place, my brave little group had travelled fast and easy the rest of the way. My heart had pounded really hard when we passed the place were I had been caught by Zetsu's branches and hauled up high in the air just to be scowled by Pein shortly afterwards. We were almost there…I was almost home again!

After travelling for nearly six days and although the last walk had went smooth it felt like we had been walking for a lifetime before the clearings lightened a bit and the familiar sight of the mountain with the big boulder came into our view. I felt how tears stung my eyes as I walked towards the boulder with feather-light steps. That was the entrance to the cave! This was the door in! Now, the damn question was how the hell you opened it.

I remembered that the other members had always raised their index and middle fingers and then there had been a strange sound before the boulder had moved out of the way. My biggest guess was that it had something to do with chakra but since neither Pipa nor I possessed that type of voodoo-stuff it was impossible for us to enter. It was here where it hit me; Takida possessed chakra! She could open the entrance!

As if Takida had understood my intentions she walked forward so that she was standing infront of the boulder and then she raised the two fingers in need and closed her eyes. I heard the familiar sound but when nothing happened I grew worried. Takida looked just as confused as I did and when she tried again only to get the same result I grew frustrated.

We were so damn close now and still so far away! Why didn't life want me to reunite with the Akatsuki?! Well, to hell with life! I will reunite with them if I so have to move the boulder myself! I signalled to Takida to back away and when she and Pipa was standing on a safe distance I started to furiously throw fire-bolts, giant rock-boulders, sharp blizzards at the goddamn boulder while cursing and screaming all kinds of nasty things. I went on and on for a good long while but when my energy hit the bottom the damn boulder looked just as intact as it had done before I had started.

I felt how tears of anger and frustration fell from my eyes towards the ground as I kneeled down. I was so close but I couldn't pass the last hindrance. They were on the other side and I couldn't contact them…maybe they really wasn't here and had moved to another hide-out? Then all this would have been for nothing! I let out a frustrated cry and hit the ground with all my remaining strength. The ground split and created a big crater from my blow but I wasn't in the mood to stare in awe at the result for my badassness. Damn it all to hell! Hidan…………Hidan………Hidan…

While I was crying and mentally chanting like the obsessed, love-sick woman I am, Pipa and Takida watched me silently for awhile. Pipa then walked over to me and kneeled to the ground beside me. She patted my shoulder before she decided to break the silence between us.

"So I guess the entrance is behind that boulder and neither you nor Takida can open it, right?" she asked me. I sniffed sadly before nodding. I failed to see the grin that spread across Pipa's face as she stood up and looked at the boulder.

She then cracked her knuckles and got into a fighting position, much to mine and Takida's confusion. Then she closed her eyes for a moment before they shoot open again and Pipa brought down her hands quickly to the ground. It looked like she grabbed something and when she then slowly started to stand up we all could here a rumbling sound.

I quickly looked over to the entrance and saw much to my great shock and surprise that the boulder was very slowly rising upwards. It looked like it was forced upwards by some black ropes and when I realized that those ropes infact were shadows my head snapped back quickly so that I could look at Pipa. Pipa was shaking and sweating from the hard struggle from not only lifting the whole weight of the boulder but also pushing it upwards with force and thereby breaking the jutsu that most certainly was cast on it by the organisation.

We stared in awe as Pipa with a growl forced the heavy boulder higher and higher up in the air until it was high up enough for us to crawl in under it.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE LOOKING LIKE IDIOTS! START TO MOVE YOUR ASSES ALREADY!!" Pipa yelled at us and both me and Takida quickly rushed forwards and ducked under the boulder.

When we were inside the tunnel that leads to the cave I spun around and watched with worried eyes how Pipa kept struggling with the boulder.

"PIPA!" I cried out as the boulder slowly sinks down to the ground again. I was worried that she would be stuck outside while I and Takida were inside.

Yet Pipa never fails to amaze me. With a roar she managed to toss up the boulder high enough so she could use her last remaining powers to sprint towards me and Takida and dive under the boulder just in time before it completely crushed her. I grabbed Pipa and hugged her close to me as I laughed and cried at the same time. Damn I'm so happy I have her with me and damn her for scaring me like that! Takida soon joined the group-hug and we just sat there for a moment to calm our raging hearts before we got up and started to walk down the pitch dark tunnel.

I could hear the drumming of my heart as the big wooden-door came up slowly in front of us. When we stood infront of it I inhaled deeply before grabbing the handle. I turned and looked at what I hoped were Pipa's and Takida's faces.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked them with a hoarse tone as my dry throat made it hard for me to speak properly.

"Go for it, Linny." Pipa chuckled but I could hear that she too was nervous.

"Let's do this." Came the determinate and nervous reply from Takida. With that I tightened my grip around the handle and opened the door with one quick motion.

The sight that meets me made my eyes water as the wonderful feeling of home hit my heart and made it impossible for me to take a step inside. I was now looking at the large living room and I smiled when I spotted the big TV with the video-game along with the large sofa. I saw the big stair in the corner of the room that leads up to the bedrooms and Pein's office. The many doors and the big entrance to the kitchen…it all looked the same.

"Come on Linny. I don't want to stand in this creepy tunnel all day." came a mutter from Pipa and I snapped out of my daze.

We walked inside and I almost missed the sound that came from the door when Pipa closed it behind us. I was so focused on staring in complete awe at the living room that I couldn't hear Pipa and Takida when they spoke to me. It was clean……the whole living room was clean and I had been gone for almost 2 ½ week now. Last time I returned after been missing I couldn't even step inside the damn door. They had been cleaning…That if nothing made the tears rush down my face as I walked around the living room while inspecting the great cleaning-work.

I deep down realized that the Akatsuki probably had moved to another hide-out and that we now had to search for them again but that didn't stop me from stroking the back of the sofa lovingly as I walked around the room. It felt like my heart had been ripped out because I had been hanging onto my last string of hope when we had been walking down the tunnel. I knew that the Akatsuki wouldn't let anyone enter their hide-out that easily like we had done and therefore I had deep down inside of me known that they were no longer here.

"Looks like this place is deserted." muttered Pipa while eying the big TV with great interest. She probably thought that things like television would exist in this world.

"Yeah, they probably switched hide-out after they allied themselves with the Five great nations." replied Takida as she poked a pillow that was lying on the couch just to check if it was dangerous. With S-rank ex. criminals you can never know!

I sighed deeply and smiled sadly as I spotted the video-game that me and Tobi used to have our show-downs with. I shivered at the memory when I lost and had to clean all the toilets in the entire hide-out. I walked over to the TV and kneeled down infront of the game. I stroke the game lovingly and grabbed a control that was lying beside the game. Just when I was about to switch it on a horrifying snarl was heard and before anyone of us were able to react I was tackled to the ground by someone. I found myself in a chock-hold and started to gasp for air as my attacker squeezed my neck harder. A surprised yelp from Takida and a stream of curses and snarls from Pipa was heard. What the hell happened?!

"Don't touch Tobi's beloved game, mean-unknown-ninja-lady." Wait a minuet here…that voice!!

My eyes, that I had closed when I hit the ground, shoot open and the sight that meets my eyes made me let out a cry of happiness when a familiar swirvly orange mask came into my view. Tobi! It was Tobi!!

"T-Tobi! It's me!" I said but coughed when his grip tightened.

"Tobi doesn't know Ninja-Lady but Tobi really doesn't like it when Ninja–Lady touches Tobi's video-game." Tobi was really scary when he turned evil.

I glanced over his shoulder and almost cried out when I saw that Pipa was currently trying to get Kisame to let the hell go of her while she was glaring as best as she could at Itachi who watched her intensely with his sharingan. Takida was being restrained by Sasor's chakra strings but she also had one of Deidara's clay-spiders sitting on her shoulders. I raised an eye-brow in confusion when I saw that Takida was looking at Deidara like she recognised him from somewhere. Takida opened her mouth to speak but one quick movement from Sasori and her own hand covered her mouth, preventing her from saying anything. Deidara looked at her with a stern face, betraying not a single emotion. Okay, I need to look more into that later!

I saw that Konan, Pein, Kakuzu and Zetsu were watching the whole scene with narrowed eyes. Still, were where Hidan?!

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Pein and it was now that I remembered how truly scary he sounded when he was angry.

Great, this is just truly great! Here I go, worries for them and even crying for them and they try to kill me the first thing they do when we're reunited. They didn't even fucking recognise me!! My eyes narrows as I try to loose Tobi's hold on my throat. That however failed big time…

"God dammit Tobi! You're killing me here! Let go of me before I pock you in your only eye." I snarled and felt to my great relive how Tobi's grip loosened slightly.

"How does Ninja-Lady know Tobi's name?" he asked me. I had to fight back the urge to roll my eyes. When you spoke in third person your name was pretty easy to figure out but that's not the point at the moment!

"Tobi it's me! Hay-Lin!" I yelled.

I saw how the members flinched when they heard the name and to my great dismay Tobi's grip now tightened more than ever and I chocked. Konan walked over to me and glared at me with veeeeeery scary eyes. Did I say something wrong?

"How dare you? Hay-Lin died recently and you and your village dares to use her name in order to spy on us?" she snarled and if I didn't had a problem breathing then I would have yelped.

Damn it, they thought that we were ninjas from Thunder-country…How the hell will I convince them that I really am Hay-Lin?

"What the fuck is this? Let go of me, you giant piece of sushi!! Yo Hay-Lin can I kill this guy?!" shouted Pipa and snarled when Itachi suddenly pressed a kunai at her throat.

"Don't you dare say that name again." He growled (Wait, Itachi growls?!) and I stared in horror how blood trickled down Pipa's neck.

"Itachi, stop it! You're hurting her!" I managed to yell. The members looked at me as I was dumb in the head and I actually sweatdropped. Then I turned and looked at Tobi and Konan with my most pleading eyes.

"Do you guys honestly don't recognise me? It's me, honestly." Konan and Tobi seemed to look closer and I blinked when I saw sadness flicker across Konan's face.

"You sure look a lot like her but Hay-Lin has passed away so it's impossible for you to be here." She mumbled and refused to meet my stare.

"I didn't die, Konan. Well, technically I did but I returned to my own world instead of going to heaven…or hell…Well anyway I'm finally back now and I swear I won't die again." I was about to rant on and on but I stopped when I saw that everyone was now looking at me with doubt in their eyes.

"Prove it,un." I turned and looked at Deidara with confusion written all over my face.

"Prove that you are Hay-Lin Honda by telling us something that only the real Hay-Lin would know." explained Konan and everyone in the room grew silent as I thought about something that only I would know.

"Um…I was kidnapped by Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu while I worked on a restaurant in Thunder-country." I told them but flinched when I saw that Pein was smirking. A smirking Pein is really bad news.

"Anyone could easily find information on that." He said. Damn, okay let's try again…

"One day we all went to Amegakure to buy new clothes and I had to pick out boxers for Deidara, Itachi, Tobi and Hidan. Oh, there as also this young boy who first wanted to marry me but then he dumped me for someone else." trying to ignore the roaring laughter from Pipa I instead focused on the members.

They looked uncertain but then Konan huffed and folded her arms while looking at me with a cold stare.

"You could have heard that from the locals. That doesn't work." The members mad themselves ready to finish of us and now I really needed to bring fourth the heavy artillery.

"God Dammit! Fine then! Everyone, I really didn't want to do this to you all but you guys give me no choice! Itachi has toy-weasel beneath his pillow, Konan has three pockets with Making out Paradise in grey box in her closet, Kakuzu secretly likes to spend his money on expensive poker-games, Kisame use to sing opera when he takes a shower, Deidara use expensive hair-styling products in order to have shinier hair than Itachi, Tobi is secretly drinking very strong coffee in order to stay so annoying during a whole day, Sasori use to polish himself with a special wooden-oil in order to have such shining skin, Zetsu often talks with his plants like they were real persons and one flower is named Daisy. Finally Pein…Well, since I don't want to die again I think I'll just skip him……" I inhaled deeply since I had managed to say everything by using only one intake with air.

Well, let's say it was an veeeeery awkward silence in the living-room after I had revealed the Akatsuki members most deepest secrets that I had managed to find out, with the exception of Pain since he would most likely kill me and Hidan since I love him too much in order to reveal that he secretly completely loves romantic-crap movies.

"Yeah, plus I was sent on a mission just before I died. My mission was to bring back the ring that Orochimaru had stolen from the organisation. Luckily I was able to bring it with me when I returned to this world."

The members were shocked to silence, and maybe still embarrassed after me revealing their deepest personal secrets, as I grabbed the necklace with the ring and yanked it off. With a wide and proud grin I showed them the ring and before I was able to prepare myself I was embraced in the most horrific bone-crushing hug while being completely soaked by a certain mask-wearing man who was bawling his eye out.

"Tobi can't believe it! LIN-CHAN!!!" I hadn't the heart to point out that he had now officially made me deaf on my right ear so I hugged back instead.

I almost started to cry too before I managed to look up and saw the still shocked but happy faces of the others, well, Pein didn't look THAT happy but he wasn't disappointed at least. Soon I was hugged by Konan who was crying and laughing at the same time. It was at this moment that I really had trouble breathing but I still hadn't the heart to push my crying friends away so I held my breath as best as I could. After awhile that became rather difficult so I was forced to tear them off me as I fell gasping to the ground while trying to get some sweet air into my lungs. Talk about a strange welcoming…

I looked up and sweatdropped when I saw that Pipa and Takida was still held by the others and by the lock on her face Pipa wasn't happy one bit to be held by Kisame and Itachi.

"I think its best of you let go of her now, Kisame or she might really kill you." The others blinked before they released my friends who quickly ducked behind me.

I was however not in the mood to hide them now because I had some serious hugging to do. I let out a small laughter before I embraced both Zetsu and Kakuzu who first stiffened but then returned my hug.

"Now we have to pay for you again." I heard Kakuzu mumbled but I was sure that he was just joking. Well, I hope so for his sake at least!

"Welcome back Hay-Lin. **What took you so long?" **I grinned at them both.

"Well, you know me. Fine people always comes late as they say." With that smart remark I walked over to Sasori and Deidara.

Before I had the time to even prepare myself I was pressed hard against a male's chest. I smiled into the soft fabric of Deidara's cloak as I returned his embrace.

"You died,un." I heard him mutter.

"No, just a little but I'm back now ain't I, brother?" I asked him heard how he chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"Brother?!" I heard the members and Takida shout and I turned and smirked at them. Well, Pipa was technically the only one except me and Deidara who knew that I had "turned him down".

"Yep, his my own little brother." I said and laughed when I saw the twitching in his left eye.

"Who are you calling little brother,un? I'm older than you by a year plus I'm more mature." He growled. I just patted his arm in a comforting manner.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that, blondie." With that I walked over and gave Sasori a hug while he contented himself with patting my back awkwardly and welcoming me back.

I got one hell of a hug from Kisame who even ruffled my hair playfully while grinning that toothy grin of his. I then gave Itachi a big hug and smiled when I felt that he returned it. He never were that much of a hugger but it looks like he's learning.

"I heard from Sasuke that you're working under him now." I mumbled. I felt how Itachi stiffen.

"Hn." Came the familiar reply. I broke free from the hug and patted his shoulder while giving him a wide grin.

"He swears to work you to death so be careful." Itachi actually gave me a small smile before replying.

"We both know that that won't never happen." He said and I laughed in reply.

I glanced at Pein who stiffen and when I walked over to him he suddenly pointed a kunai at me while glaring.

"Hug me and you're dead." He said. I rolled my eyes at this and handed him the ring. Pein looked at the ring before looking at me with emotionless eyes. I gave him a true fox-grin before saluting.

"Mission accomplice, siiir!" There was a silence that followed before Pein actually gave me a tiiiiiiiiiiiny smile before nodding.

"God work. You're now an official member of the Akatsuki." I cheered and was once again embraced by Tobi who spun me around and round in the room while I laughed to my hearts contempt. I then suddenly remembered something…

"Hey, where's Hidan?" I asked the group.

I raised an eyebrow when I saw that they looked at each other uncertainly. That if anything made me worried as hell!

"Guys come on and answer me already! Where's Hidan?!" I asked them with slight panick in my voice.

Konan and Kakuzu gave each other a glance before Konan sighed and turned to look at me with concern eyes.

"Hay-Lin after you died Hidan hasn't been himself." She explained. That REALLY didn't help the situation. I quickly walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders while looking sternly into her eyes.

"Konan, where is he?" I asked her again. Konan sighed and then she shrugged her shoulders. Kakuzu decided to step in and spread some light over the situation.

"Due to the new alliance with the Shinobi-nations Hidan is not allowed to sacrifice any humans who aren't an enemy to the alliance. He started to sacrifice animals but gave up on it very soon since it wasn't pleasing enough. Although the truth is that nothing has been "pleasing" him after you died." Kakuzu stopped talking for a moment and when he saw sadness flicker across my face he sighed heavily before continuing.

"Well, Hidan soon lost his ability to not age anymore but not his immortality to wounds, diseases and so on. From what he has told me he has resumed his training under his mentor, the womanizing bad-ass priest Gatsu of the southern Jashin-temple. According to Hidan, he and Gatsu are trying to master a forbidden jutsu that makes it possible for the caster to creat a perfect clone in flesh and blood of anyone the person can think of. It's kinda like the Shadowclone-jutsu. That way Hidan can continue to sacrifice humans in order to at least save the last of his immortality." I lowered my head as Kakuzu's words sank in.

So Hidan had resumed his training under his mentor, a guy named Gatsu…Well, that sounds good. At least he hasn't turned all emo on me yet.

"So, where is he now?" I asked Kakuzu. Kakuzu glanced at me briefly before responding.

"He and Gatsu-san are probable training somewhere outside. They should be back in a couple of hours." That was all I needed to hear. As soon Kakuzu finished his sentence I dashed off in the direction of the door.

"Hay-Lin! You don't know where he is. The forest is huge!" I heard Konan shout after me. I stopped and then I turned to look at her and the others.

My heart was pounding hard and painfully in my chest as I gave them, what I hope was a confident smirk.

"I know where he is. Trust me, I'll find him!" With that I rushed out through the door and headed down the dark tunnel.

I must find him now! I can't wait any longer! I must properly tell him my true feelings this time. I know I can find him, I just have to trust my feelings and instincts and they will lead me to him. With that in mind I brought back my left hand only to bring it forward and with a massive force I managed to crush the big boulder that blocked the entrance without even breaking a sweat. I stopped outside the entrance and looked around for awhile before I dashed of in a direction that felt like it called my name. I knew that Hidan was in this direction…I could feel it!! Wait for me Hidan, I'm coming!

* * *

In the mean time the Akatsuki along with Pipa and Takida was looking at the opened door with wide eyes. Then the members turned their attention to the two females who looked back at them. A long moment of silence followed and you could most certainly drop a needle and hear when it hit the ground because damn, things were quiet! Then a short intake of air was heard before the very awkward silence was broken by no one other than Pipa.

"So…what's up?"

"……………"

Yep, Pipa was defiantly going to kill her beloved friend in the most brutal way possible as soon as she returned!

* * *

ME: "Falls over in complete exhaustion" F-Four hours with non stop writing…It's finally finished!! The longest chapter of this fanfic is finally done!!

"Sweatdrops" Yeah, hopefully the members and the two girls will get along while Hay-Lin is out chasing Hidan.

Well, I really hope you like this chapter. My hands feel ready to fall of at any moment now and the clock is almost 1 p.m in the morning so I'm deadly tired at the moment. I left a little cliffy since I felt that I needed some more time to think about the perfect reunion but I've got an wonderful idea that I might try but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out what it is, mwahaha!

I swear on my living soul that I'll never ever make you wait again for the next chapter for such a long time! I swear!!!!

I really hope you liked the new chapter and you can show it by send me a………**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: Here I am**


	41. Here I am

Okay, I know that I said that this chapter would be posted last week but this time the delay isn't my fault! *Glances over shoulder and glares murderously at a guy that's gagged and tied to a chair*

You see, the chapter was supposed to have been posted last Wednesday but before I had the chance to post it my _dear_ brother managed to break my memory stick in half along with my computer screen when he stumbled and fell. So the chapter was deleted and my computer was destroyed!! So I had to send my computer to repairs and buy myself a new memory stick! Then I had to write the chapter all over again thanks to that clumsy idiot! As you've probably noticed I'm still VERY angry at him. *Grabs a bottle and throws it at him in all my despair*

That's why I've been unable to post the chapter like I promised and for that I'm truly sorry!

I want to once again thank you that reads Love is just a lie and a big thanks to all my reviewers for your admirable patience with this story. For all those who have reviewed and didn't receive an answer from me I want to first apologise for being so rude for not replying (Blame my brother for destroying my computer!) and then I want to thank you with all my heart for your ever ending support and kind words!

It's once again time for us to read about Hay-Lin Honda and her awesome and epic adventures in the Naruto-world. Time is short and soon this story will be finished. In fact there are only 4 chapters left if you don't count this one in. GAH, 4 chapters left!! What the hell will I do when this story is finished?! Maybe start on a new one……Hmm, I actually have some ideas for new fanfics that I've wanted to test…Well, it looks like I may not be completely helpless after finishing Love is just a lie.

But let's not talk more about that now, shall we? After all, there are still 4 chapters left! Plus Hay-Lin hasn't found Hidan yet! Will she find him? Is she does, how will he react? What if she doesn't find him? What if he has gotten himself another woman, that two-timing bastard?! (I'll seriously kill him if he really has!)

Also, before we begin I ant to thank everyone that has reviewed on the previous chapter! Your support and kind words make my day, honestly!! So thank you all so very much!!!!!!

Well, that's all I have to say for this time so I guess all that's left to say now is…READ!!! Now please…**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Here I am**

The wind rushed through my hair and made my eyes water as I ran as fast as I could in the direction I had chosen. It honestly felt like something was pulling me this way and I could only pray to God that it was the Goddess of Love that had decided to show my aching heart some kindness; the same aching heart that was thumping in my chest like a giant hammer, almost like it was crying.

What had happen to him? In what way had he changed? Plus according to Kakuzu, who had shouted this after me just before I dashed of, Hidan was always red-eyed when he returned from his training. What the hell was he red-eyed?! Well, that his eyes were red could be explain by the fact that he might have been crying over my death (that really made my heart ache) or that he simply suffered from some unknown eye-disease…for his sake I really hoped that it was the first one!

Trees flew by as I quickened my steps further. It almost felt like my feet didn't even touch the ground since I was going so wicked fast. Hidan had to be here somewhere since I could feel that the thumping from my heart had quickened. Was it because I was getting close to him or was it because I had started to run even faster than before?

Well, anyway I noticed a stream of light a bit up ahead and realized that I was soon gonna enter a clearing. As soon as that thought passed my mind I did indeed enter a clearing and the sight that meet my eyes made me halt in my rush…Well, I managed to halt at the end of the clearing since I had ran in such a wicked speed that it took some time for me to slow down…Anyway, that's not the point here! The point is that I just had found something really horrific!

My eyes widen and my mouth was slightly open as I stared at the scene infront of me. It felt like my heart had stopped beating and the only thing my mind registered was the sight infront of me. It felt like time had just stopped and when my legs finally started to slowly move forward it felt like I was walking in a haze. My whole body started to shake violently and I shake my head in denial as I lifted a shaky hand and gently stroke Hidan's cold pale cheek.

His body had been crucified against a tree by something that looked like two very sharp knives and it was blood everywhere! He was dressed in his Akatsuki uniform but his cloak was almost ripped to shreds. It looked like he was sleeping…but no matter how much I looked at it, no matter how much I wanted it all too just be a horrible nightmare the feeling of emptiness and horrifying understanding came over me that it really was Hidan, hanging here infront of me. It was then I suddenly remembered that Hidan was on the brink of losing his entire immortality when I met Jashin, and that had been almost a week ago!

What if Hidan really……

"H-Hidan?" I said his name hesitantly as I forced myself to walk even closer.

I grabbed him by his shoulders and started to furiously shake him like a rag doll. Yet no matter how much I shock him his eyes remained closed and his body remained motionless. Fear gripped my heart and I stopped shaking him. I backed away from him before I looked with a horrified face at my bloodied hands. You can't be serious?! This can't be real! Hidan wasn't dead. He can't be, that's impossible! He's immortal for God's sake! He had to be!! He can't die!!

No.

No!

NO!!!!

Tears started to fall rapidly from my eyes as I fell to my knees and let out a heart wrenching scream. I screamed and screamed until all air in my lungs was gone. I was wailing and crying for a very long time before one part of me started to realise that Hidan really was gone this time.

I mean, come on! His fucking insides were lying on the ground below him! I felt my insides take a loop and Jesus the stench that was coming from him was horrible! Okay…I really need to puke my guts out now!

I stood on all fours on the ground and did indeed puke my guts out. Well, maybe not literarily but you get the point. When I felt that my stomach was empty and that it seemed to have calmed down I inhaled deeply before I looked up and stared at Hidan's unmoving body.

My heart and head felt empty and broken. I just couldn't believe that he was gone…After everything we've been through… The most painful sadness once again filled my chest but this time this feeling was accompanied by fury. Who did this? Who was the motherfucker that dared to kill Hidan?!

It was then I spotted the big red Jashin-symbol on the ground a bit infront Hidan. My eyes narrowed and I stood up on shaky legs. From what the symbol could tell me I got two potential theories. One, Hidan made the symbol before killing himself. Two, someone else made the symbol and killed Hidan. However, that person would have to be a jashin-follower…

With a shaky finger I reached out and felt on some blood that was coming from Hidan's mouth. My eyes widen when I felt that the blood was still warm. Meaning he had been killed recently! Meaning Hidan's killer had to be nearby!

I didn't have time to think more about the symbol before I got a dreadful feeling. I quickly spun around and everything seemed to go in slow-motion as I saw one hell of a frigging big scythe coming flying right towards me. I managed to dodge the scythe by throwing myself aside and I shivered when I heard the sick sound when the scythe instead of cutting me in half cut Hidan's head in half. The cracking sound when his head split was everything except pleasant.

I glanced at the scythe briefly before turning my attention to the one that had thrown it. My whole inner being sank deep down into the darkness of my body when I saw my attacker.

Forget that I ever called that Jugo-guy big, this guy was even bigger! This also explains how he could wield a scythe as frigging big as that. The man was like a walking muscle-package and I had to fight back the urge to cover my eyes as I saw that the damn man was not wearing anything. No clothes, no underwear, not even a fucking blanket!! Isn't life just truly fucking greeeeat? Now I had to put up with a nudist too!!

The man had short silver hair that fell into his eyes, pretty nicely if you ask me, and his eyes were ice-blue coloured, making him look more intimidating than he already was. His skin was bronze coloured and even though it was a pretty nice colour that didn't change two facts: One, he was completely naked! Two…HE WAS FRIGGING COMPLETELY NAKED FOR GOD'S SAKE!!

I quickly looked away and tried to hide my burning face since my poor innocent eyes had seen a little more than I ever wanted to see. However my attention snapped back to the scythe as a cracking sound was heard for the second time and suddenly the frigging big scythe flew past me and returned to its owner. The man's ice-blue eyes narrowed but he had a wicked smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, well. Looks like this is my fucking lucky day! What does a pretty whore like you doing all the way out here, all by yourself?" he asked me in a deep tone that sent shiver nr. 2 down my spine.

First I was unsure if I should answer him and just get the hell out of this mess since I was pretty confident that I could outrun him but I stood my ground. It was then I finally noticed the jashin-pendant that was hanging around his neck plus that the man had some blood splattered across his torso. A sinking feeling filled my chest only to soon be accompanied by the strongest fury I had ever felt in my entire life.

My body started to shake when the sadness over losing Hidan along with the hatred and anger I felt over confronting the one that had killed him. Without me noticing flames in the colour of blood suddenly surrounded my body, giving me a very intimidating and scary as hell aura.

The man's brows furrowed and ha watched me intensely as I to calm down just enough so that I could find my voice and once and for all find out if it really was this man who had killed the man I so deeply loved. I pointed at Hidan's dead body before speaking in a low and menacing voice.

"I'm gonna ask you one question and you WILL answer it truthfully, if you want to live to see the next day. Were you the one who killed this man?" I watched as the man raised an eyebrow at this before he let out a growl.

"Seriously, what fucking business would a bitch like you possibly have with a fucker like him?" he asked me and started to swing his scythe round and round while glaring at me. Well, his glare was nothing to the death-glare I gave him in return.

"What business I have with him is not _your_ business. I'm asking you one more time; Did you kill him?" I had to dodge again when the man's scythe came flying towards me again.

"Don't you dare, you fucking whore, talk back to me like that! I'll send you straight to hell, lousy heathen!" with that he charged at me.

I quickly got up from the ground, since my last dodging attempt had caused me to stumble and fall. I did a flip backwards when the scythe came whining through the air and nearly chopped my head off. I grabbed a kunai and managed to block the man's next attack. The massive force in his attack however made me stumble and I almost stumbled again but I managed to use my earth-powers and create a big stone-wall between me and my attacker. The stone-wall was however easily crushed by him and I had to jump up in the air in order to get away from that damn scythe. I spun around in the air above him and almost missed to block his next attack when I landed on the ground. I started to send fire-balls in his direction and watched in frustration how the man dodge them all with ease and how he then came rushing towards me.

I took a better stance and then I quickly brought my fists back before brining them fourth again with a massive speed. My fists were covered in blue flames and when I managed to hit the man very, very hard in his stomach a big explosion occurred and we both flew backwards. I managed to stop my flight rather easily and I quickly took a fighting stance again while I waited for the smoke to ease. My eyes narrowed when the smoke had almost completely disappeared and I noticed that the man was gone. Were did he go?!

I didn't have the time to react before I was grabbed from behind by big strong hands. I was painfully spun around and my eyes widen when I saw the condition my attacker was in. My latest attack had left one hell of a big hole in his torso that would normally have killed an ordinary guy on the spot but since this guy was jashinist and probably immortal like Hidan had once been it wasn't so surprising that he was still alive. Yet wouldn't it hurt if he at least looked like his whole middle just have been smashed into oblivion?

The man was holding me around my throat in a death-grip and I swear my neck just cracked as he lifted me up in the air with one hand. I chocked and tried to kick him in his stomach… Erh, I mean what was left of his stomach, but as you probably already figured out it didn't help much. Great, I'm so screwed that it's almost uncool…

"I'm gonna ask you one last time before you die, bitch. What business do you have with Hidan?" he snarled at me and tightened his grip around my throat.

I couldn't answer him since my vocal-cords most likely had been squeezed to death so I just glared at him. I needed to free myself fast! I wouldn't die like this without being able to properly avenge Hidan's death! Pain once again filled me when the thought of never being able to see Hidan smile again or hear him talk to me or feel his kisses or looking into those beautiful eyes…No! I wouldn't lgive up and let this motherfucking son of a bitch get away with this!!

With a gurgling sound that was supposed to be a snarl I reached quickly for his face and smirked evilly when I managed to grab it just to burn him so badly that he actually screamed in pain. This fire-power-shit is actually very handy when you literarily want to burn the shit outta someone. Just as I had predicted the man dropped me in order to feel on the injuries he just received from me. When I landed on the ground I did a set of flips backwards before I felt I was on a safe distance from the man. Then I kneeled to the ground while coughing and inhaling shaky breaths as I tried to regain my breath. I glanced up and actually flinched when I saw that my attack had burnt the man's face so bad that he most likely never would be able to use his eyes again.

That didn't stop him however from snarling and looking completely outrage. Suddenly he let out a loud scream and soon all kinds of nasty and very scary curses filled the air, and they were all directed towards me! I gulped when he swore to rape me so badly that I would bleed to death from my lower regions when he was done with me. Great…this really has gone out of hand! I became honestly scared shit-less when he turned and faced me with his badly burned face. I knew that he could somehow sense my presence and I knew that I was in loads of trouble.

Yet I must be brave and don't give up. I must avenge him. I must avenge Hidan's death or I wouldn't be able to ever look at myself in the mirror anymore!

I was just about to prepare another attack when I felt how something or rather _someone_ suddenly appeared behind me. My eyes widen as I spun around just to be tackled to the ground very painfully. I looked up and screamed out in fright when I saw that it was the man that had mere seconds ago been standing infront of me but was now pining me down against the hard ground. The wide menacingly smirk he had on his face was enough to make the panic fill my heart and for me to let out a scream for help.

"That's right, whore! Scream and beg for mercy! Soon you'll be screaming from sweet, sweet pain while moaning like the little whore you are." the man sneered and started to forcefully and very painfully touch me in placed were I really didn't want to be touch by an unknown man.

I couldn't think and I certainly couldn't break free as I felt him grab one of my breasts and squeeze it painfully. No…No…NO!! I trashed as good as I could but the damn bastard wouldn't budge. He was so big and heavy that I couldn't breath. I felt completely small and vulnerable and I cursed myself for not running away earlier. I wouldn't let him rape me! I wouldn't let him do this to me!!

With a growl and a lot of power I managed to surround myself with blue flames. The man let out a surprising yelp and when I increased the flames I actually smirked when I saw that his skin started to melt by the intensive heath. Imagine my surprise when he didn't let go of me. Instead he just smirked even wider and he lowered his face down towards mine and growled in…pleasure!?! My eyes widen even further as he indeed seemed to enjoy this rather than be screaming in pain.

"Fuck! Let me feel it! Let me feel that sweet pain!" he moaned and growled. That's when it suddenly hit me.

Jashinist loves pain! Pain is what drives them and makes them stab themselves when they kill their attackers. Pain! I felt how frustration and bits of fear filled me when I realized that he wouldn't let me break free this time. He really was gonna rape me and I couldn't do anything to stop him! I screamed again when I felt how he once more started to touch me in places I didn't want any unknown man to touch. I felt how all hope left me and I closed my eyes in order to shut out any sight of the man who was gonna rape me and then kill me. I also let my fire die out since I knew that it wouldn't do any good against this monster. I wouldn't be able to avenge Hidan. I wouldn't be able to see Pipa, Takida, Konan and the others again. Just when we had finally reunited too! Isn't life just truly fucking greeeeat?! Damn, this is so unfair!!

Just when I was about to let out another scream and give my blue flames another try when a loud bang followed by a stream of curses was heard and I felt to my great surprise how my attacker froze in his movements before growling and looking up in a direction to our left. I blinked before following his gaze and when I saw nothing out of the ordinary I blinked again and wondered who the hell had interrupted, not that I'm complaining of course!

The man that was straddling me seemed to listen for something but after awhile with not sound he returned to molesting me but then a second stream of curses were heard and the man let out a frustrated sigh before standing up, much to my great surprise. My surprise was soon replaced by sheer shock when I looked in the direction of the curses and spotted a very familiar face.

"Oi, Gatsu you fucking naked sicko! What the hell do you think you are leaving me all alone just like fucking that! I'm not done training yet, dammit! Fuck, you're the worst teacher ever, seriously!!"

Hidan stepped out from the forest while looking at my attacker murderously. He was dressed in his uniform and other from a few minor injuries here and there he looked completely fine…Hidan, he was alive!! I couldn't believe it! Hidan wasn't dead, he was alive!

When he noticed me lying on the ground with a big grin on my face and the man named Gatsu standing above me with one foot firmly pressed against my chest in order to keep me still Hidan raised a confused eye-brow before scratching the back of his head.

"I can fucking come back later if you want to finish but seriously don't take too fucking long this time." I swear my heart died right there and then when I heard his words. What the fucking hell?!?!

When Hidan turned around and was about to leave I let out a very angry snarl and with inhuman strength I grabbed Gatsu's foot and before the poor man was able to understand what was about to happen I lifted him up above my head and throw him at Hidan. The two men collided with a sweet sick-cracking sound and I had to fight back the flames that oh so dearly wanted to barbecue that man that I _had_ loved_ once_. How fucking dare he?!

"Ow! What the flying fuck did you do that for, you lousy witch?!" growled Hidan as he pushed away Gatsu from him and got up from the ground.

Gatsu snarled again as he turned and faced me. I saw to my great disappointment that his face had healed and he was now able to look at me with those ice-blue eyes of his. Curse every jashinists and their ability to heal so wicked fast! This time however, I wasn't feeling scared or intimidating one bit. I was so drop dead furious that I was shaking and I wasn't even furious at him anymore!

"This bitch has giving me some trouble plus she's been asking about you, kid. Tried to avenge your "death" she said" laughed Gatsu. Hidan looked at him with a confused face before glaring at me. That fucker glared at me! How fucking dare he!?!?!?!

"What the hell? I don't know that woman! Although she looks fucking just like……_her_." My eyes narrowed further as I heard him address me as_ he _since I had a pretty good feeling he was talking about me. What the hell is up with that? I have a name, dammit!

"Well, she knows your name and she sounded eager to fucking avenge your "death". I told you to choose your whores with more care. Always take them who are too stupid to remember your name and grow feelings for you and you'll skip this troublesome shit! Haven't I taught you anything, you ungrateful little shit?" Gatsu snarled and smacked Hidan at the back of his head.

Wait…did that Gatsu just say the word _teach_? That's right…Kakuzu mentioned someone by the name Gatsu who was teaching Hidan about this new jutsu. Was this guy Gatsu, the one that taught Hidan how to be a jashinist in the beginning? Of all men he had to pick a nudist?! Great, just plainly fucking great!!

"I haven't fucked her dammit! She looks like the woman I told you about, for Jashin's sake!" snarled Hidan and turned to glare at his teacher. Gatsu eyed me briefly before turning to his student.

"You mean that bitch that was killed? What the hell was her name? Kay-Min? Lay-Hin?"

"HAY-LIN!" both me and Hidan roared. After that Hidan turned and looked at me with a confused and shocked face.

"How the fuck do you know her?" he then asked me with a dark and cold tone. I felt how my left eyes twitched dangerously before I managed to smile at him stiffly.

"Because I am Hay-Lin!" I spoke calmly and waited for the words to sink in for Hidan.

The reaction I got was however not what I had expected. For the second time I found myself dangling in the air while having my throat crushed by a man. Hidan was glaring at me with such heat that I actually shivered I fright. Damn, he could be really scary!

"How fucking dare you? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU USE HER NAME LIKE THAT?!" he roared at me and I felt how my ear-drums died at the spot.

"I fucking told you that I AM HAY-LIN HONDA!!" I roared back at him and watched as he flinched before tightened his grip around my throat further.

"That's just bullshit! Hay-Lin is dead! She died in my fucking arms so stop talking shit!" Hidan was gonna kill me is he didn't release my throat. This was not the way I had expected our reunion to go!

"Let…m-me…prove…that………I-I'm t-telling….the truth." Speaking was very painful and I sent a silent prayer to a certain death God to help me out here. As if Jashin had answered my prayers Hidan let go of me and I feel to the ground.

My poor, poor throat! I would have some serious bruises after this, if I survived…I looked up after I had managed to calm my beating heart and stared right into those violet orbs that I had come to love so much. He was standing here right infront of me. Hidan…my beloved Hidan! He's alive and his standing right here infront of me. My true and only love is alive! Gesh, I'm really turning all mushy after I first realised I loved him.

"If you're really her then prove it. How the hell could you survive?" he asked me, not daring to believe that it truly was me. Gatsu watched us with an amusing smirk on his face.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened after the mission we had." With that I started to tell him everything.

I told him every detail about the mission, about what happened after I died and how I was able to return. Even though it looked like Gatsu wanted to ask me some questions when I came to the Jashin-part I simply ignored him and kept talking. I told Hidan about how I and Pipa meet up with Sasuke and his group and how we then meet Takida and finally our reunion with the Akatsuki. In order to completely convince him I told him about what we had been through during my time with the Akatsuki and Gatsu actually laughed when I spoke about the time when Hidan, Deidara and Itachi had to dress like maids as a punishment. During my story Hidan had been quiet, he hadn't even moved a muscle when I spoke about Jashin and showed them my Jashin-pendant as proof. When I finished I feared that he didn't believe me because he kept standing completely still while looking at me like I was something he didn't want to believe in.

"Hidan?" I called out hesitantly and blinked when I saw that he flinched when I said his name.

Then he suddenly let out a growl and kneeled to the ground while clutching his head. I gasped and kneeled quickly beside him. I reached out and was just about to touch him when he suddenly grabbed my hand and before I was able to even blink I was firmly pressed against a male-chest. I felt how Hidan was shaking and when I managed to break free from his embrace I grabbed his face and made him look at me. My heart clenched painfully when I saw his tears. He was crying! My poor, poor darling was bawling his eyes out! Before I could say something I was once again embraced firmly and this time I didn't want to break out from it.

In fact when I felt my own tears rush down my cheeks I just wrapped my arms around his middle and returned his hug just as firmly. This was what I had been waiting for during all this time. The warm feeling of Hidan's arms wrapped around me, his wonderful scent that filled my nose each time I inhaled, the softness of the fabric of his cloak as I grasped it to make sure it really was him and not an illusion. Yet the best part of everything was the feeling of his breath against my skin as he nuzzled my neck while crying. It proved to me once and for all why I loved this lousy son of a bitch so damn much! I don't know of any guy who can make me feel like I'm melting by just nuzzling my neck like that.

Hidan broke our embrace and put his hands on each of my cheeks while looking deeply into my eyes. I grabbed his hands and hugged them with my own as I looked back with a soft smile on my lips. We kept staring on each other for a long moment before Hidan's face turned into the widest grin I've ever seen.

"Seriosuly, it fucking is you." He whispered, not really believing that I was sitting there infront of him.

"Of course it's me, dumbass! There is only one Hay-Lin Honda in this world so damn straight it's me!" Hidan just grinned before hugging me again. I felt how tears slowly trinkled down my face and I pressed my face deeper into his body.

"I thought you were dead." I mumbled. I felt how Hidan tightened his grip around me before I heard and felt how he chuckled.

"That was just my newest fucking awesome as hell jutsu. A clone that looks exactly like a fucking normal human-being except it cannot think like an ordinary man or woman. It took me some time but now I can start to sacrifice to Jashin-sama once again." I didn't answer him; I just hugged him closer while trying not to beat him up from making a perfect human-clone of himself and tricking me like that.

While we were busy hugging each other Gatsu was slowly losing his patient. Suddenly he grabbed Hidan by his cloak's collar and throws him into a tree with an enormous strength. I gapped and stared dumbly at the tree where Hidan was currently stuck in.

"Okay, that enough with this lovey-dovey shit! Can someone be so fucking darn kind and explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Gatsu looked back and forth between my shocked form and Hidan's furious one.

"Gatsu, I swear to Jashin that I'll fucking send you to hell, you low piece of shit! This woman is Hay-Lin! You, know the one I've been telling you about for the past two weeks." Hidan grunted in pain when he twisted his arm back into its rightful place yet that didn't stop him from looking murderously at his teacher.

Gatsu raised an eyebrow and looked more confused now than he was before.

"Hay-Lin? Yeah, I know you've been talking about her non stop but I never thought it was some damn chick you fucking loved or something." said Gatsu and looked really confused. Hidan smacked his forehead and growled at him.

"What the fuck, man!? I've told you everything about her and you still don't know a shit? Here I was, thinking that you were a great fucker to talk to since you even replied and stuff while I told you about Hay-Lin unlike some fuckers back at the hide-out." snarled Hidan and walked over to me.

Something about the last statement made my eyes narrow. Unlike some fuckers back at the hide-out? Could that mean that Hidan had tried to talk about me and possibly his feelings with the others? No wonder they were worried for him and thought that he wasn't being himself. Hidan never talks _feelings_ if you don't torture him or let Itachi rape his mind with his sharingan or something. I'm glad that Hidan changes wasn't so serious as I first had feared but still… had it really ben necessary to scare me so much over something as stupid as Hidan had started to talk about his feelings!?! I'm gonna kill Kakuzu and the others when I get back!! Gatsu just shrugged his shoulders as an answer on Hidan's statement.

"What can I fucking say? I use to shut off my ears while thinking on other more interesting stuff than your fucking nonsense. That's why my bullshit talk runs on auto-pilot and that's why I haven't got a fucking clue on what the fuck you've been talking about for the past two weeks." replied Gatsu and ignored the heated glare he got from his student.

Hidan looked down at me and I looked back up from my sitting position on the ground with a shaky grin. I still couldn't believe that I was nearly raped by the man who was now acting like we were buddies or something and even though I still wanted to kill him I didn't because I feared that Hidan might be sad if I did. So I contented myself with glaring at him with my best death glare. Gatsu noticed that because he let out a small chuckle before walking over to me and Hidan. He extended his hand while smirking at me.

I tried to prevent my eyes from travel anywhere except his face but with a body like that and the fact that he was completely naked made it very hard to control my eyes. Curse my perverseness!!

"I'm fucking sorry about earlier so let's start over, kay? But seriously, you should have just told me who you were and why you thought that I had killed the fucker and we could have worked things out in a much easier way." I twitched but grabbed his hand and let him pull me up from the ground.

"You wouldn't have listened anyway." I muttered. Gatsu let out a hearty laughter and ruffled my hair, much to my great dismay.

"Probably fucking not but at least your fucking lover showed up just in time before I was able to do anything too fucking serious too you." He said and chuckled when he saw that several veins were covering my head.

Hidan had watched this little display or "friendship-bonding" with a small smile on his lips but when he heard Gatsu's last words he suddenly turned murderous.

"Gatsu, what the hell were you about to do with her before I arrived?" Hidan asked his teacher in a very calm voice.

Gatsu looked as innocent as a newborn baby and apparently that was not okay because Hidan suddenly grabbed his scythe that was lying on the ground nearby and then he attacked the man who just dodge his students attacks while laughing to his heart's contempt. This only seemed to anger Hidan further.

"You fucking womanizer! I hope you're prepared! Don't even fucking expect your death to be painless!" Hidan roared as he continued to attack Gatsu, who just kept dodging like this was a normal activity.

However after a short while Gatsu seemed to grow tired of dodging so he grabbed Hidan and held him in place while smirking widely.

"I shall be going now so you and the little miss can have some fucking privacy while fucking each other. So long kiddo and take care of your woman now. Oh, and don't forget to practise on the jutsu until next time we met." with those parting words that made both me and Hidan blush madly Gatsu disappeared with a poof, leaving nothing more than a small smoke-cloud behind.

"Motherfucker." muttered Hidan while glaring at the place where Gatsu had been standing seconds ago.

"Well…he was different." I sighed while feeling a headache building up. Well, at least his gone now and it's just me and Hidan.

I turned and looked at Hidan and actually felt how my heart skipped a beat when I saw that he was looking intensely back at me. A sweeeet blush covered my cheeks as I walked over to him with a big dreamy smile. Hidan wrapped his arms around me again and sighed deeply.

"I never fucking thought that I would see you again." I smiled softly while stroking his hair gently.

"Me neither. You can't even imagine how much I missed you." I mumbled. Hidan huffed at this and I could almost see the playful smirk he most likely had on his face now.

"You wanna fucking bet? After you disappeared I thought that I would never be able to look into your eyes again. The others were just as boring as ever and didn't want or hadn't time to listen on me so I turned to that motherfucker when I picked up my training again but as you heard he wasn't a great listener either." Hidan was sulking over the fact that he had been pouring his heart out but no one had listen and I couldn't help but to let out a laugh.

"Aw my poor, poor Hidan. You want me to kiss you and make you all fell better?" I asked him playfully.

I hadn't expected him to actually take my words literarily but soon I was looking deeply into his eyes while having one hell of a blush to deal with on my face at the same time. The look he had in his eyes made my insides burst out in flames and I knew that I was close to fainting. Good Lord, which woman in her rightful mind can reject such puppy-eyes?!

"I love you Hay-Lin." My heart was filled with so much love when those words played in my head over and over again. Okay that surely took the price!

I felt tears flow from my eyes as I hugged him closer while crying against his shoulder. How much romantic bullshit could my heart take?! Apparently not much more because when Hidan started to stroke my back lovingly while whispering sweet nonsense in my ear my heart felt like it would burst with love. This is where I remembered something, well, two things actually!

That's right! I had something really important to say to him plus I had something really important to give to him. If I only can stop my heart from sounding like a whole marching-band then I would be able to pull this of. Just when I was about to prepare my heart and mind for the stuff I was about to say Hidan suddenly pulled back and took my Jashin-pendant in his hand. I looked at him questionably before looking at my pendant. What is it with the pendant that makes Hidan look t it with such gentle eyes? Great, now I'm jealous on a frigging necklace!

"Did Jashin-sama give you this?" asked Hidan. I looked at him questionably first before nodding.

Hidan's face, if it even was possible, softens further and then he kissed the pendant. I turned beat red in the face once again and gaped at him when he smirked at me.

"Don't you understand what this fucking means Hay-Lin?" I shock my head in reply and watched with confused eyes as Hidan held up my pendant infront of my face.

"This fucking means that Jashin accepts you. He accepts _us_." How darn lovingly that word had sounded when Hidan said it.

Damn it all! Now I really need to pull myself together but who can blame me for bawling my eyes out when the guy I love has just said _us_ with such sweet tone? Who can blame my heart for being close to burst when I realised that we even had Hidan's God's permission to have a relationship? Honestly, who can blame me for being so damn happy over this?!

Hidan took my face gently in his hands and kissed away the tears lovingly before looking deeply into my eyes again. My breath stopped and I swear that my heart also dropped dead when I realized what he was about to do. His face came inching closer to my own and just before our lips touched I pushed him away…...wait, I DID WHAT?!?!?!?!

Hidan looked at me completely dumbfounded as I refused to meet his gaze.

"H-Hay-Lin, what the fuck are y-" Hidan didn't came any longer before I interrupted him.

"I have something very, very important to tell you and it's kind of hard so just shut the fuck up and let me say this in one go, okay?" I glanced at Hidan and when I saw that he nodded uncertainly I sighed deeply. It was now or never!

"Hidan, the first time I meet you I thought you were darn scary and a complete asshole. In fact I still think that you're scary sometimes and sometimes you are indeed the biggest asshole that has ever walked on this earth. Plus you're rude, you curse all the time, you love pain and you're plainly a crazy son of a bitch that very often doesn't care for anyone other than yourself and Jashin-sama." There was a deep silence that followed and Hidan just stared at me with gaping mouth and a shocked face.

I inhaled deeply before continuing. That had been the easy part so now waited the toughest. Go for it, Honda! You can do it, girl!!

"Yet the more I got to know you the more I realise that it doesn't matter that you're rude, crazy and an insufferable neanderthal-male-jerk. I came to like your bad sides as much as I liked your good sides. You're so damn sweet that it should be considered a crime, you're funny, hot, a great listener, you're strong, really damn sexy, has one hell of a nice ass and a really hot laughter…Well, you get my point I hope." Hidan was blinking in confusion and I bet that I was blushing. Well, there is no turning back now.

"At first I was totally against the thought of loving a criminal but Hidan you proved me wrong. Well, um…w-what I'm trying to say here, Hidan, is that I…um… I-I love you. I've probably loved you for a very long time now. I really truly love you, you stupid fucking cursing asshole-priest!" Hidan's eyes soften and he smiled widely and took a step towards me but I stopped him.

Okay, this is it! Please God, Jashin or whoever is watching over me! Give me your courage and your strength so that I won't screw this up.

"Hidan, we haven't known each other for a long time but I know that I will never love a man as much as I love you. I gave up my old life because of you and even though you may not love me as much as I love you I still want to ask you something." I explained and tried to ease the nervousness in my heart.

With some stiff moments I managed to get down on one knee and while looking at Hidan's totally confused face I grabbed the thing that I had bought earlier in Amegakure. I held the little blue-box gently in my hands before opening it and showing a now completely shocked Hidan a golden engagement-ring inside the box.

"Hidan, w-will you marry m-me?" I asked him shakily while mentally killing myself over and over again for this mushy act.

Hidan just looked at the ring with very wide eyes and gapping mouth without saying anything. My face was completely red and I was shaking because I was so damn nervous. Why didn't he say anything? Great God, what if he doesn't love me so much that he wants to fucking marry me!? What the hell was I thinking? He hasn't seen me for god knows how long and then I suddenly shows up and fucking proposes to him the first thing I do. The poor guy probably hasn't even gotten over the shock that I am not dead. I'm so stupid!!

Without looking at Hidan I quickly got up and spun around. I didn't want him to see my embarrassment or worse, my tears!

"S-Sorry! Please forget what I just asked you. It was stupid to even think that you would want to marry someone like me all of a sudden. Let's forget that this ever happen and try to start anew, kay? You must think I'm crazy for eve-" I wasn't unable to finish my sentence before I felt two pair of hands grab my shoulders and spun me around.

My eyes grew wider than plates when I felt soft lips hungrily pressed against my own. I stood completely still in shock as Hidan nibbled on my lower lip, making me unconsciously open my lips for him. When I felt his tongue and the taste of him enter my mouth I slowly closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Hidan then deepened the kiss and before I knew it I was lifted up in the air and spun around by the man who I loved so darn much. All too soon I had to break away for air but that didn't stop Hidan from trailing kisses from my lips down to my neck and collarbone. I massaged the back of his head while laughing. By the shakings that came from Hidan's body I knew that he was laughing too.

We kissed again before we looked at each other. I was smiling that dreamy smile again but I was mentally screaming. What did just happen? What the hell was that about? Was that somekind of an answer to my earlier question or is he relived that I told him to forget the whole proposing-thing?

"Um…Okay so what that supposed to mea-" Once again I was silenced by those delicious lips of his. Damn, this guy surely knows how to make a woman weak by just kissing the living daylight out of her.

"You're truly fucking wonderful Hay-Lin Honda" said Hidan while smirking at me.

"Um, thanks?" I said unsurely. Okay, what the hell is going on here?

"I really love you so fucking much at the moment that it's a fucking miracle that I haven't ripped off your clothes just to show you how much I really love you." Okay, if this continues I'm gonna need some serious heart-massage.

Hidan was however not done. He was frowning and smiling at the same time while looking at my blushing face.

"Seriously, I always thought that it was supposed to be the man's fucking job to do the proposing-shit but you proved me damn so fucking wrong." he said. Since I was still shaken about the whole "Rip-of-my-clothes" part I just blinked dumbly at his words.

"Fuck the bullshit about forgetting something as important like this. I'm gonna punish you if you even think like that again about "forgetting" a proposal." Hidan was now grinning like a fox and I gulped when I thought about what kind of punishments that just crossed his mind.

But it wasn't that part that had caught my biggest attention. He wanted to answer my proposal……GAH! MY HEART ISN'T READY FOR REJECTION YET!! SWEET LORD AND MOTHERFUCKING JESUS, WHAT SHALL I DO!?!?!?!? No wait, I will not panic! I will stand proud and accept Hidan's decision like woman. I'm a woman enough to take this so let him bring it on!

"S-So your a-answer is?" I managed wheeze out. Damn, I'm panicking badly!!

"Hell yes!" I felt how my entire living being just fell apart when I heard his answer.

I turned my head stiffly so that I was completely facing him. Hidan was grinning with a cute little blush on his cheeks. My brain died, came back to life just to die shortly afterwards again. He said yes? Did he really say yes? Hidan seemed a little uncomfortable with my silence and blank expression.

"Shit, don't tell me you regretting proposing to me already." he muttered but yelped when I grabbed his face and made him look into my eyes deeper than deeply.

"Do you really want to get marry to me?" I asked him in an emotionless tone. Hidan blinked before he replied.

"That's what I fucking said, right?" he replied dumbly.

"You're not lying, right?" I asked him. Hidan's eyes narrowed slightly and he growled.

"What the hell is that kind of bullshit? Why would I be lying about serious deep-shit like this? I want to fucking marry you woman so just shut the fuck up and give me that damn ring so I can kiss you." Hidan didn't have to wait long for that kiss because as soon as he was finished speaking I crashed my lips against his and jumped up in his embrace, while tears just kept flowing down my cheeks.

When we broke apart I laughed and hugged him while crying some more. After being comforted by Hidan I handed him the box and watched with teary eyes as he grabbed the bigger ring and put it on his left ring finger. I grabbed my own ring and was about to put in on when Hidan snatched the ring away from me. I looked at him questionably and was about to ask him what the hell he was doing before my question was answered when Hidan grabbed my left hand and put the ring on for me. When he was done he held up his hand and showed me proudly the shining ring while grinning widely.

I let out a small laugh before I copied his pose and held up my hand with my ring. We stood like that for a moment before we kissed again while laughing together. I've never been happier in my whole life! I'm engaged with Hidan!! WOHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Isn't life just truly fucking great?!

* * *

"I wonder what the others will say when we tell them." I felt how Hidan's grasp around my left hand tightened slightly at my words.

"I think they'll be so fucking shocked that they won't be fucking able to say a fucking word." Hidan was smirking at this and I sighed heavily.

Well, I wasn't worried about the Akatsuki. It was Pipa's reaction that worried me the most. Pipa could be very over protectively of her friends and I feared that she might actually kill Hidan when she found out about our engagement. Well, I guess there is just one way to find out.

Me and Hidan glanced at each other before we in union nodded and Hidan opened the big wooden-door that lead inside the hide-out. The sight that meets us made Hidan raise an eye-brow and me sweatdropp while stress-marks appeared under my right eye.

I spotted Pipa who had tied a furious Kisame with her shadows and now she was mocking him by making whale-noises and hum on the Jaws-theme. Itachi was standing a bit from her and even though Pipa would glare at him now and then he didn't seem to mind that she was pissing off his partner. In fact Itachi eyed Pipa with interest…I'll have to deal with that later.

Poor, poor Takida had somehow become a human-shield for Tobi against Deidara. Apparently Tobi had once again managed to anger Deidara and then Tobi had hidden behind Takida. Takida, who is a very kind soul, apparently couldn't tell him to get the hell away from her so she was now looking with wide frighten eyes at Deidara while he was screaming and cursing the man that was hidden behind her. The others were sitting in the big couch and tried to ignore the annoying ones. Konan was giving Pein a much needed head-massage. Kakuzu were counting his money as usual and Sasori was reading the newspapers and Zetsu was reading a book about gardening.

"Maybe we should just escape while they're still haven't noticed us?" I asked Hidan who nodded in reply. Sadly we didn't get very far before we were spotted by Konan.

"Hay-Lin, thank Kami! I've was just wondering what took you so long. I see that you found Hidan as well." Konan's words made all present turn their attention to us and I felt like melting through the ground right there and then.

Thanks a lot, Konan! With a very heavy sigh I turned and smiled stiffly at the smirking woman on the couch. I then turned and looked at my other female-companions. Pipa was smiling at me but glaring suspiciously at Hidan. Takida looked like I was an angel and sent me a silent request for back-up. Heavy sigh nr. 2 were heard and a reeeeally bad headache was building up as more stress-marks appeared on me. Why me?

"Pipa, let go of Kisame and apologise immediately or else I will not give you any candy for a month. Deidara, if you don't back away from Takida and apologizing to her I will fry your ass so bad that you'll be spending the rest of your sitting days on pillows. Tobi stop using Takida as a human-shield this instant and apologize to Deidara for whatever you did to piss him of and then you apologize to Takida for your childish act or else I'll start calling you bad-boy. Pein, if you have a headache then I have some aspirin in my kunai-pouch and finally Itachi stop looking at Pipa or else she will kill you and I don't want any blood on the living-room's floor or someone really is gonna pay dearly, have I made myself clear?" I spoke in a very calm yet deadly tone as I glared at each one of them.

Fearing that she might be out of candy Pipa immediately released Kisame and muttered an apology before walking over to me so that she could snatch me away from Hidan. Deidara quickly apologized to Takida since he truly feared for his ass. Tobi really didn't want to be called Bad-boy since he… well, was a _good_-boy so he happily apologized to Takida and to his senpai before skipping over to me and started to have a tug-war with Pipa over me. I managed to toss the aspirin to the Leader which he caught with ease. Itachi stopped looking at Pipa since he knew that if any blood touched the floor then the prize would not only be his precious eyes but also some other very important body-parts that he really didn't want to live without.

Satisfied that order had once again returned to the hide-out I freed myself forcefully from Pipa and Tobi and walked over to Hidan and took his hand in mine while smiling brightly up at him. The others watched this little display of affection with raised eye-brows and I had to fight back the laughter when I turned around and looked at them all while smiling like a chesire-cat.

"Oh yeah. Hidan and I are engaged." I exclaimed to the crowed. A very deep silence filled the room and for a moment both me and Hidan feared that the news had been too much for the S-rank organisation and my two friends.

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

Yep, that information had become too much for the poor organisation and my two companions to handle. Both Hidan and I sweatdropped when we saw Pein try to wake up the unconscious Konan. Takida was holding back and preventing a murderous Pipa from killing Hidan since she believed that this was his entire fault. Kakuzu was having a heart-attack in one of his five hearts while Kisame was ordering Zetsu and Sasori to bring the Akatsuki's finest sake along with glasses to everyone so that we could celebrate this happy news. Dark depression clouds appeared above Itach'si and Deidara's heads as they now realished that they had truly lost to Hidan and that he would never ever let them hear the end of this. Yet the biggest sweatdropp came when Tobi walked over to us and titled his head cutely to the side.

"So Lin-chan and Hidan-senpai will be making babies now?" he asked.

That info once again became too much for everyone to handle and Konan fainted for the second time, much to Pein's dismay. Kakuzu got a heart-attack in another one of his five hearts while Kisame roared to bring more bottles of sake, which Sasori and Zetsu eagerly went to fetch. Bigger depression clouds appeared above Deidara's and Itachi's heads but that was nothing in comparison for Pipa's reaction on this innocent comment. With an inhuman snarl she managed to break free from the shocked and blushing Takida and attacked my fiancé before him and I had the chance to react.

Streams of curses and other nasty names rang in the air as Pipa tried to claw Hidan's eyes out while he tried to get her of him while trying real hard to not kill her in the process. My whole body twitched and with a heavy sigh I pinched the brig of my nose while listening on Takida's pleas for help as she tried to pry Pipa off Hidan.

Isn't life just truly fucking greeeeeeat?

* * *

ME: Well……um, I think they took the news pretty well. "Reads the last part of the chapter again and sweatdrops" Hehe, okay maybe not.

Well, I really hope that you all liked the new chapter. I've been working hard on this one and since it was my first time writing a proposal I hope I did well. Anyway, Hay-Lin and Hidan are together again and this time nothing will stand in their way for happiness!

I have an important announcement to make too! The two oncoming chapters won't be in Hay-Lin's POV, in fact there will be almost zero Hay-LinxHidan in the two oncoming chapters. I've got an idea that I want to test and I hope that you will like it. I actually spent a lot of time thinking about this and decided to give it a shot. Those two chapters will be important for the story so even if there isn't so much lovey-dovy stuff between Hay-lin and Hidan I still think you should read the chapters because they will contain my crazy thoughts and ideas and so much romance that I can come up with. I really hope you'll like my ideas and enjoy those two chapters. I won't say anything else so you'll have to find out next time.

Now please be so kind and……**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: Love is just dream- Takida special**


	42. Love is just a dream

Hey everyone! Gah, once again I'm truly sorry for the late up-dates! I've been trying to write as much as I can but time just won't stop. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and is reading this story. If it hadn't been for your never ending support I don't know what I would do. Your praise is what keeps me going and I hope I can rely on you until the very end of this story. So once again thank you for your support and patience with this story!

My Gosh, I'm so exited for this chapter and the next one. As I mentioned in the previous chapter I've had some ideas and I really want to try them out in this story so therefore I'll give Hay-Lin some time off as main-character and instead I'll be presenting this chapters main person!

Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for another one of my OCs Takida! This chapter will be in Takida's honour and you'll get to know her better plus there is something that is happening to her. The question is what is happening to her? There will be so much mushy moments in this chapter since I've been watching soooooo many romantic drama-movies for a long while now and all this has made me so sentimental that I'm ready to heave! I simply needed to get all this mushiness out of my head before I turned mad!

Oh, one more thing before we get started! Some characters in this chapter you might find out of character and if this is not for your liking then I'm truly sorry but I needed to do some changes for this chapter to turn out as I wanted it. Well, I leave it to you to decide what you think.

So now please, my dear readers…**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 42: Love is just a dream**

After the big announcement that one of the craziest criminals in the world would get married to an equal crazy ex police-officer the infamous criminal organisation Akatsuki were so shocked that it took everyone a week to revive themselves. Yes indeed, the engagement between Hidan the jashinist and Hay-Lin Honda were truly a shocker for everyone. Okay, they all knew that there was something going on between the two of them but no one expected the two to actually tie the knot already!

Well, even though they wanted to get married the actual weeding couldn't take place before everything was finally settled between the Akatsuki and the now Seven United Nations. Sadly the retrieving and capturing of the tailed beast would take another year to complete so the weeding had been put on hold for a time to come. Although this didn't seem to bother the happy couple who were just overwhelmed with love for each other after their long separation.

Since Hidan and Hay-Lin refused to part from each other Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, decided to put Hay-Lin on Hidan's and Kakuzu's team. The zombie-twins were now a trio and their team grew stronger by each day as Hay-Lin was trained hard by Kakuzu and Zetsu.

Philipa Black, who had such great power over shadows that the leader could proudly conclude that she was one of the legendary Shadow-children. A Shadow-child was a person who had walked on the path of death only to come back to life. Many of those people who had been through such traumatizing experience never found out that they could control shadows but those who managed to awaken their powers were named Shadow-children. They were in other words blessed with the powers to control shadows far better than the famous Nara-clan of Konoha. Pipa was put under the strict training and guidance of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Although the matter of who hated this the most, Pipa or Kisame, was unclear the three of them still managed to make a perfect team.

Then there was the former Cloud-ninja Mojiko Takida. Her ninja-skills weren't as impressing as Hay-Lin's control over the elements or Pipa's control over shadows but Pein noticed that her sight was far greater than an ordinary human. Her eyes were almost as great as the Hyuga clan's Byakugan. Pein therefore put her on Akasuna no Sasori's and Deidara's team. Since Deidara's scope couldn't reach as great distance as Takida's eyes she was a perfect look-out whenever they needed to spot someone from a great distance up in the sky. Plus her medic-skills would come in great handy since she travelled with a poison-master who tended to poison his partner when the same partner got on his nerves.

Takida was actually very pleased with her new team…Oh, who is she kidding? She's like Pipa in a candy store! The reason why she is so pleased was very simple. Due to an incident Takida had fallen in love with the terrorist bomber Deidara. The "incident" occurred when Takida, Hay-Lin and Pipa were looking for the Akatsuki. Takida had been out to buy some snacks for her friends when she was attacked by a very drunk noble and his two personal guards. Things could have ended real sad if it hadn't been for Deidara, who had scared the three men off by just showing up.

As mentioned before, this had been the start on Takida's little crush on Deidara. Sadly, things don't often go the way you want them to. When Hay-Lin told the organisation about her and Hidan's engagement Takida couldn't help but notice that afterwards Deidara and Itachi had been very down. When she asked Konan about this she was told that Deidara and Itachi had also been in love with Hay-Lin. So now when they both had lost to Hidan you could think that the two unlucky men would accept their defeat and move on. Well, sometimes men tend to move on in a very slow way.

After Takida had been in Sasori's and Deidara's team for a while a deep and pure friendship grew between her and the terrorist-bomber. Although Takida always wished for Deidara to eventually fall for her she was still glad that they could be such great friends. They enjoyed each others company to the fullest and they both were often out and doing stuff together. Just as friends, of course. It would seem that nothing would ever occur that would eventually lead to something romantic since Takida was too shy and too afraid over the fact that a confession could lead to something real bad and forever damaged the current friendship she had with Deidara. Then one day something changed and this is where we start the story about Mojiko Takida and the terrorist-bomber Deidara of the Akatsuki.

* * *

"Oi Takida! Stop daydreaming and come over here and help out with this!" Takida snapped out from her nice daydream that had included a certain blonde.

When she glanced in the direction of which someone had called her name she couldn't stop the wide smile that broke out on her face when she saw that Pipa, Hay-Lin and Konan were surrounded by heaps of wedding-magazines. Takida was so happy for Hay-Lin and Hidan! They both were almost shining from the love and happiness they felt over finally being together again. Even though the weeding would not take place before everything were settled between the Akatsuki and even though it wasn't possible for the weeding to take place for another year, both Hay-Lin and Hidan still didn't seem to mind all too much. They just enjoyed each others company and you wouldn't see one of them without the other. Yet at this moment Hidan were on a solomission and wouldn't be back for a couple of days. Pipa had then immediately seen her chance to get Hay-Lin all by herself without having to share her with Hidan.

After Pipa had tried to claw his eyes out the two of them had been…well, not the best of friends and when Pipa forbade Hay-Lin from sleeping in Hidan's room and from him to sleep in Hay-Lin's room until they were legally weed only made whatever possibility that the two of them could at least stand each other so small that it was a bloody miracle that they could live under the same roof without killing one another. Hay-Lin had very clearly pointed out for the two of them that if they so much as glared at each other then she would hide all the candy from Pipa and that she would never kiss Hidan until the day the wedding would take place. That really hit the spot and now Pipa and Hidan simply ignored each other.

Takida walked over to the kitchen-table and glanced over Konan's shoulder at the magazine she was looking in. However, soon they could all hear a big explosion followed by steams of curses. Quick footsteps were heard and they glanced at each other before sighing heavily in union.

"Here we go again." muttered Konan and tried to ignore the pleas of mercy that was now heard.

"TOBI! COME BACK HERE, UN!" Takida turned around and tried to ignore the quicken beating of her heart as she spotted a furious and badly burnt Deidara chase Tobi, who was heading right towards her direction…Wait, oh God no!

"TAAAAAKIDA-CHAN! HELP TOBI!" before Takida had the chance to react Tobi dived behind her and before the poor unlucky woman had the chance to regain her composure she had a very familiar face inches away from her own.

"Takida, step aside and let me once and for all kill that damn fucker,un!" Deidara snarled and glared murderously at the shaking man behind her.

Takida felt her face heat up and could only stare in complete awe at him. Even though he's got some nasty burns he was still so beautiful.

She blinked when that thought crossed her mind and furiously shock her head.

"_I really need to stop sounding like a very sick fan-girl." _She thought and mentally kicked herself…HARD! Sadly, Deidara had only seen her shock her head and he took that as an answer that Takida refused him his kill. Deidara growled before taking another step closer to her.

"I said move away from him, Takida or I'll make you,un." Deidara took another step forward. Takida closed her eyes and dared to not even breath as she could literarily smell the familiar scent of powder, smoke and the hint of after-shave. God, why did he have to stand so damn close to her for? Takida waited for him to make his move but when nothing happened she opened her eyes, only to blink at the scene infront of her.

Black thick ropes were literarily chocking Deidara, who had started to turn blue in his face, and when Takida realised what the black ropes were she spun around and glared at Pipa who was smirking widely.

"Pipa, let him go so I can take him up to the medic-room to treat his burns." she ordered with narrowed eyes. Pipa just shrugged her shoulders but let him go anyway.

Takida sighed as she turned around to catch the half-dead bomber as he started to fall forward and then she started to drag him towards the medic-room. In the mean time Tobi were standing and chatting innocently with Hay-Lin and Konan and didn't even notice when the two of them left and that was really lucky. Otherwise he would just have followed them and tried to piss off Deidara even more.

When the two of them reached the medic-room Takida ordered Deidara, who had regain his rightful face-colour, to lay down on one of the beds. She didn't miss the wide smirk he gave her after she had said that.

"Aw, I know you like me, sweetheart, but I didn't know that you wanted me this badly,un." He said while winking suggestively.

While trying to hide her burning face from him she just huffed and repeated her order while telling him to stop acting like an idiot. As she watches him lie down on one of the beds with a big pout on his face she took a deep breath to calm her beating heart.

Even though Hay-Lin was now engaged with Hidan that still doesn't stop Deidara from flirting shamelessly with both her and Takida. Pipa was also a victim for his daring comments but after nearly getting his balls chopped off he stopped harassing Pipa. Hay-Lin would just ignore him and threatened to fry his ass as soon as she suspected another daring comment. Takida, well she usually used to ignore him too but sometimes she dared to even flirt back. Yet no matter how much she tried to show Deidara that she actually liked him more than a friend he would never see her other than that. Life truly sucks!

"Oi, are you just gonna stand there dreaming all day or are you gonna help me,un?" Takida turned and looked over at her impatient patient (Author: Try say that fast 10 times!) and felt a smile tug on her lips. He really acted just like a spoiled child sometimes and that's another thing she found adorable about him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She laughed and started to clean his burns with some healing liquid.

They both were silent as Takida worked on all the wounds and when she had almost bandaged all the wounds the comfortable silence were interrupted by Deidara.

"Hey Taki,un?" Takida's smile and eyes soften and she tried to ignore the fastening of her heart-beats when Deidara called her the nickname he had come up with when their friendship had started to deepen. He only called her that when they were alone since he feared that it would give the others the wrong imaged and then he would never hear the end of it. The memory of when he explained why he didn't call her Taki in front of the others still stung in her chest when she thought about it.

"Hm?" she muttered as she tried to bandage the last wound.

"Why did she chose him,un?" the sentence had merely been a whisper but Takida had heard him as clearly as if he had been shouting it. She knew who he was talking about and it pained her gravely.

She froze in her movements and looked up at his face. Deidara wasn't looking at her, instead he looked forward and his eyes were saddened. Her grip on the last bandaged tightened and she had to swallow down the lump in her throat before she could answer him.

"She fell in love with him." She just simply answered since a longer reply would just make her eyes water up. She looked down and continued her work.

A sudden movement in the corner of her eyes made her look up. The breath stuck in her throat as she looked deeply into Deidara's blue eye. He's left hand had grabbed hers and was now clenching it painfully. Yet the pain went unnoticed when Takida saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes and the hard look on his face.

"Why,un?" he repeated and Takida swallowed her tears as she saw a single teardrop slowly make it's way from Deidara's eye down his face.

Slowly she lifted her other hand and as gently as she could, like she was afraid that he would break under her touch, she wiped away his tears before softly place her warm hand on his cheek. Deidara's eye widen when he noticed that her face slowly were getting closer. He drew in a sharp breath and when he felt a pair of warm and soft lips on his cheek it felt like his whole body was set on fire. Before he was able to even progress this new feeling the gentle and warm pressure on his cheek had disappeared and he blinked in shock while he looked at Takida. She wasn't looking at him, instead she was looking at the floor, her hair falling forward and covering her face.

Takida took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she opened them and looked at him once more. Deidara's visible eye narrowed slightly in confusion as he spotted the unshed tears in her beautiful yellow eyes.

"I don't know, Dei. I simply don't know." She croaked out, her voice thick with pain and sadness.

* * *

It had been two weeks after the little incident in the medic-room and Takida had acted like nothing had happened. This alone was enough to drive Deidara mad. She had kissed him! She had friggin kissed him on the cheek and now she was acting like everything was fine and dandy? Well, too bad for her because he wasn't going to act like nothing had fucking happened!

What angered Deidara more than Takida's lack of attention on this important matter was that he couldn't understand why he was so pissed that she acted the same as usual. So she kissed him on the cheek, big deal! They were friends and friends could kiss each other on the cheek without having a meaning with it, right? He was still angry and embarrassed as hell on himself for acting so weak infront of a woman. Infront of Takida! How macho is it really to cry like a wuss infront of someone that is weaker than yourself? Well, Takida wasn't weak but she was clearly at a disadvantage when it came to chakra and strength. Argh, that wasn't the point! Back to the main problem here!

Although his experience about friendship was almost nonexistent he was pretty sure that it was acceptable for friends to give each other a kiss on the cheek when someone was feeling down. So why did he want Takida to act different around him and most importantly; WHY did he want her to do it again?

Deidara snarled and threw another small claybird at the big ugly creature. He had been sent out to capture the same lame Three-tails turtle that he already had captured a long time ago and that didn't help his foul mood. Although the money he would get from the Seven united nations when he delivered the tailed-beast to them did help a little the mission was still boring. First of all it didn't feel good to waist his precious art on something that he already had defeated and second of all he was on his own, meaning Takida wasn't here with him to witness how great his art was.

Deidara nearly fell of the big clay-bird he was riding on when he caught up with his thoughts. What the hell? Why would he be disappointed over the fact that Takida wasn't there with him? That's ridiculous! It's not like he has any romantic feelings for the damn woman or anything. She was his friend and that's that! Besides, he still had feeling for Hay-Lin and even though he hadn't managed to successfully convince her to break up her engagement with Hidan and instead be his own girl he was still working on a master plan to steal her away from that damn cursing-priest.

Therefore that was no freaking way that he could have any romantic feelings other than friendship for Takida!

The memory of her soft lips against his cheek made his heart-beat quicken and his legs suddenly felt weak. While growling he touched his forehead and noticed to his great irritation that his face was burning up. He was blushing! With a snarl he tossed a big bomb at the advancing turtle and didn't even blink when the bomb set of, successfully knocking out the beast. Deidara gripped the place were his heart was located as it suddenly began to ache at the memory of Takida's face when she had answered his question a second time. Great Kami, the mere memory of her warm hand was enough to worsen his blush. With a groan he sat down on his clay-bird while resting his red face in his hands.

What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

Takida sighed heavily as she watched Konan walk into the warm embrace of her fiancé, who had just returned from a travel that had included a long meeting with the seven Kages. How great it would be to be able to hug the one you loved…Well, too bad that the only way Takida would be ever able to hug Deidara now was when he either was half dead or unconscious. Ever since that little incident in the medic-room he had been so stiff and angry around her like she was something poisonous. All she did was to give him a kiss on the cheek for crying out loud! It wasn't like she had taken advantage him or something. Well, technically you maybe could call it for taking advantage of him in his weakened state but that's not the point!

She had been so heartbroken and so filled with sadness over Deidara's obvious inability to stop loving Hay-Lin that she did what her mother always used to do when either Takida or her older brother were sad or depressed. She gave them a kiss on the cheek in order to make them feel better and it always helped. Takida guessed that giving a former S-rank criminal a kiss on the cheek when he was upset or sad wasn't the brightest idea. Now, she had ruined any chance of winning Deidara's heart for good! She would apologize to him for her behaviour as soon as he returned from his mission and then hopefully everything would go back to normal again. She would rather have his friendship in her life than nothing at all.

So when the door to the hide-out opened and a smiling Deidara stepped inside, Takida rose from her seat on the couch and was about to call out for him. It was then she received the shock of her life.

Deidara looked around and when he spotted her face his smile widens and then he walked right past Hay-Lin and the others and headed straight towards her. He hadn't even looked in Hay-Lin's direction when he walked past her, something that really confused Takida. He always used to say hello to either Hay-Lin or Sasori first after he returned from a mission. So it was indeed very strange that he didn't even acknowledge either of them.

Yet that was nothing in comparison to how strange it felt when Deidara suddenly stopped infront of her only to then suddenly embrace her while starting to spin her round and round in the living room. Takidas eyes went wide with shock and the only thing her mid registered was that she had somehow wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck. Soon after it had started it ended and Takida was set down on the ground once again.

She was staring at the now equally shocked face of Deidara. Both of them had a sweeeeeeeeeet blush on their faces and there was a very awkward silence in the entire living room. Hay-Lin, Konan, Pein and Sasori just gapped at the two while Pipa was less than pleased to see her very innocent friend being molested by that perverted blondie. Oh, he thought that he could lay his dirty hands on poor Takida, eh? Well, as long as Philipa Black was still breathing she would find out what that perverted idiot's intentions were with her friend before they got too lovey-dovey with each other. She wouldn't let that asshole hurt her friend!

Deidara couldn't believe what he just had done. He had walked straight at Takida, without even saying hello to either Sasori-no-danna or Hay-Lin first, and then he had embraced Takida and spun her around in the air. Why in the living hell had he done that for! He had been felling so happy when he had returned to the hide-out. The Seven united nations had given him more money than he originally would expected and that had been a big plus in his private economy so he had been so happy that he almost walked on clouds when he had walked inside the big entrance.

Now, in his bliss he had walked right at Takida and friggin hugged her! What the fucking hell was up with that? What was he thinking? Although this was extremely embarrassing Deidara couldn't help but notice how well she fitted in his arms. It was like her whole body was made to fit perfectly in his embrace. Deidara felt how he relaxed and found himself looking deeper into those yellow eyes that he had grown so found of.

Deidara missed her when he was away on his mission. He always used to miss Takida when he was away somewhere and she wasn't with him. The sound of her laughter, the way her eyes light up when she looked at him, the way she used to say his name, the sight of her hair when the sunbeams hit it, the way her…

Deidara abruptly let go of Takida and backed away from her as he stared at her with wide eyes. His face was red and his mouth was opened but he didn't say anything. Takida couldn't deny the fact that she was already missing the warmth from his arms. Takida stood there dumbly and watched when Deidara spun around and literally fled up the stairs towards his room.

A long and awkward silence filled the room and Takida barely noticed when Sasori and Pein glanced at each other and then at the three other women in the room before they slowly backed out from the living room and into the kitchen. As if they moved as one the three women suddenly appeared infront of the still paralyzed and poor unknowing woman. Two of the women's eyes were twinkling and their faces were twisted into two sadistic grins while the last woman's eyes were narrowed and her face was pulled into something that looked like a grimace of disgust.

"Soooo…" Hay-Lin and Konan could barley contain their curiosity and sheer happiness over their friend's little lovey-dovey moment with her love interest. Their question helped still poor unknowing Takida to snap out from her daze and look at the three of them with a blank face.

"What?" she asked them dumbly. She blinked when she saw that Pipa was surrounded by flame-like shadows and that her friend didn't look happy at all.

"Since when is you and that lousy fucking pervert so romantically close?" growled Pipa and stepped closer to Takida.

Suddenly Takida became aware of the looks she was getting and she felt a dreadful feeling fill her chest. Oh no……please God, not this……anything but this!

"Interrogation time!" shouted Hay-Lin, Konan and Pipa at the same time and grabbed Takida by the arms and dragged her towards her room.

Soon pleas and screams for mercy filled the hide-out and every female around the world shuddered because they knew that somewhere in the world there was a poor woman that was being interrogated by her friends about her relationship with some man. Oh, the absolute horror! A woman's life is truly never easy, especially her love-life.

* * *

He was avoiding her. He knew it, she knew it, the three female friends knew it, the entire Akatsuki male population knew it……Heck, even Tobi knew it and then you must know how fucking obvious it was that Deidara was avoiding Takida! If things had been pretty awkward between the two of them before it was nothing in comparison of how things now were.

Takida was devastated. She couldn't figure out how in the world she would be able to patch things up with Deidara. She didn't even know what she had done wrong in the first place! So the more time that went by without Deidara even talking to her the more depressed Takida became. Until one day a strange angel sent from heaven, strangely in the appearance of Pein, decided it was time to end this silly silence between the two of them. He therefore ordered a horrified Deidara and a shocked but happy Takida on a mission that would take two days. Meaning they would spend two whole days and one night in each others company...alone together on a mission...Oh ho, what would happen, what in the world would happen?

The others were so curious that Pipa had actually volunteered to spy on them. Hay-Lin however suspected that Pipa would do a lot more than just simply "spy" on the two so she forbade Pipa from even getting close to them. Thus failed Pipa's super awesome plan of trying to figure out Deidara's intentions with Takida...for now!

When the day came for the mission Hay-Lin, Pipa and Konan were standing in the living-room while trying to calm down a very nervous Takida.

"Aw, come on Takida! It's not like it's the first mission you done alone with Deidara." said Konan in an attempt to calm down her nervous friend.

"No, it's not but he's been acting so strange lately. Ever since that time after he came home from the tailed-beast mission." Takida felt how her cheeks heated up by the memory from that day when Deidara had hugged her close. God, the smell of him still lingered in her nose...Damn, she really does sound like a fan-girl.

"How come you didn't tell us sooner that you had it this bad for him? I could have talked to him and tried to get some clues on how he feels about you." Hay-Lin had been pouting non-stop ever since Takida had told (more liked been forced to tell) them that she really, really liked Deidara... more than just a friend.

Takida lowered her head at Hay-Lin's words. True, she should have told them that she liked Deidara sooner since they were after all her closest friends. Yet she couldn't do it. Partly because she was too embarrassed to do so and partly because one part of her was actually jelous of Hay-Lin. Deidara loved Hay-Lin and not her. It wasn't fair but no matter how hard it was for Takida to accept this she knew that this wasn't Hay-Lin's fault. This was all Deidara's fault and his incompetence to let go of someone who was already in love with someone else. Damn that man to hell and back!

"Um Takida, you okay,hun? You look like you want to kick a puppy or something." Pipa took a step backwards when she saw that Takida was suddenly surrounded by a very dark and deadly aura.

The aura didn't get any cosier when the blondie decided to join the party. Deidara tried to not look at Takida but he couldn't help to glance at her. He had...missed her...well, he had tried to avoid her now for a good while so it wasn't that surprising that they hadn't seen each other for a while, but what choice did he have? He had embarrassed himself with frigging glomping her the first thing he did when he had returned from that stupid mission. So it was no surprise at all that they hadn't seen or talked with each other at all after that. What was surprising though however was that when his eye meets hers she looked like she would jump him and strangle him to death with her bare hands.

"Took you forever. Now let's get this shit over with before I grow old from waiting for you to get your slow ass ready." snarled Takida and pushed her way through the crowd and stomped out through the door.

The others couldn't believe their ears. Takida had snarled and cursed! She never cursed at anyone, especially not at Deidara. Deidara just stood there, looking completely dumb. He couldn't believe that this had just happened...Was he having a nightmare or something?

Pipa was the first one to snap out from the big shock and she got a devilish smirk on her face when she noticed that the perverted blondie looked a little pale. She summoned some shadows from the furniture in the room and with their help she managed to grab the still paralyzed Deidara and lift him up in the air.

"Well, you heard the lady. Hop to it, hot-shot!" With that she literarily tossed the still shocked man outside were a fuming Takida waited on him to create a clay-bird so that they could get going (or rather flying).

"I've never seen you so happy to wave of Takida and Deidara when they leave for a mission without Sasori." said Hay-Lin to Pipa while they and Konan waved goodbye at the disepearing clay-bird. Pipa let out an evil chuckle before she answered her friend.

"Well, that's because I've never seen the usual calm Takida snarl and curse at the little perverted blonide before." The two other women were quiet for a moment, thinking over what Pipa just had said.

"You think she'll make Deidara's life pretty miserable during this mission?" asked Konan Pipa, who now had a wide grin on her face.

"Oh yeah, big time!"

* * *

Deidara never thought he would ever say this but he was honestly scared shitless! During the short time they had been flying Takida had cursed his and every males living existence to hell and back so many times that he had lost count. What in the world had made her so pissed off that she was acting like this?

When he saw the death glare Takida sent him over her shoulder he got a dreadful feeling in his stomach. Could it be that she was angry at him for avoiding her during some time now? Well, he could see her point since he would be pretty ticked too if someone had suddenly hugged him out of the blue and then just ignored and avoided him afterwards.

Wait a minute here, did this mean that everything was his entire fault? The dreadful feeling in his stomach just got a hell a lot worse. If he was at fault here didn't that mean that he had to...ugh, apologize or something?.....Yeah, right!

Deidara huffed at this ridiculous idea as soon as it crossed his mind. He was THE Deidara of the Akatsuki. He didn't apologise to anyone, especially not towards a woman he had pissed off. He had pissed off a lot of women in his life. Hay-Lin had threatened to kill him only yesterday for him pissing her off. That demon woman (Pipa) had been pissed off at him as far as he could remember ever since they first were introduced to each other. Konan, well he never dared to piss her off since that would mean that Pein would personally skin him alive if he even dared to touch a single hair on his woman. Geesh, that man was surely overprotected when it came to Konan. That jashinist-bastard was just the same when it came to Hay-Lin. One look in the wrong way and you would have a scythe coming at you in a matter of seconds. Well, he guessed that he would be just the same when it came to protecting his woman.

Deidara let his eye rest at the sight of Takida's back. She was facing towards the horizon, away from him much to his great annoyance, and her silver-coloured hair was floating in the wind around her. He let his eye travel lower and he took a good long look at her perfect shaped hips and the lovely sight of her wonderfully shaped rear. What would happen when someone claimed Takida? Then he wouldn't be able to hang out with her as much as he used to do.

A sudden wave of protectiveness filled his entire being and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He would kill any man that even dared to look at _his_ Takida in any way that he found inappropriate! In fact why did she have to wear that top on this mission? Didn't she know that it hugged her upper-body like a second skin and showed off her lovely bust? Didn't she know how much of temptation she was at this moment? Oh, Buddha! Her scent was enough to drive any man high-wire with lust!

Deidara blinked and then he turned scarlet in his face when he was finally able to process just what he had been thinking. HIS Takida? Lovely bust? HER SCENT?

Takida turned her head and looked at Deidara when she heard him let out a loud growl. She watched with confused eyes as he hide his face in his hands and started to shake his head furiously like he was trying to shake of something disturbing. Although she was still a little mad at him she couldn't suppress the worrying feeling in her chest. Therefore she slowly crawled over to where Deidara was sitting and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

She felt how he tensed under her touch and when he slowly looked up and stared into her eyes she blinked in confusion when she saw the turmoil of feelings that flashed in his one visible eye. Takida froze. She didn't know what to do other than to let herself slowly be drawn in into the same conflicting sea of feelings she had seen in his eye.

Unknown to them both their faces were very slowly inching closer to another. They weren't even aware of how close their lips were as they both in union closed their eyes. Their raged breaths mingled together, how the heat of their faces meets and how their noses gently passed each other.

Then suddenly the clay-bird steered sharply to the left and they both were tossed aside. With a sharp intake of air Deidara saw how Takida lost her balance and fell of the clay-bird. Her wide and shocked eyes were the last thing he saw before she was out of sight.

"TAKIDA,UN!" With that he made the damn clay-bird dive straight down. The air was screaming in his ears and made his visible eye water but he couldn't care less.

She was in danger! Takida was in danger! If he so had to use up every little last bit of his chakra in the process he would save her!

Takida couldn't believe this was happening. In one minute she was all fine and dandy and was about to kiss the man she had had dreams of for some very long time now, the next minute she is falling towards her death. Great, isn't life just truly fucking great?

She tumbled around in the air and resisted the urge to scream. She never was that much of a fan of freefall but she still couldn't help but to slightly enjoy the feeling of being completely weightless in the air. Although she was falling towards her death a loud laughter erupted from her throat. She spread her arms out and actually managed to stable herself and thereby stopped tumbling around in the air. A wide grin appeared on her face and when she spotted Deidara riding on the clay-bird beside her she smirked at him with a twinkle in her eye. When she then noticed the way he was looking at her she felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks turned red.

Deidara knew that he was staring intesnly at her but he couldn't care less at this moment. He simply couldn't stop looking at her. She was so...so...

"_Beautiful,un" _was the first thought that came to his mind and Deidara thought that it was just the right words to describe how Takida looked for him at this moment.

She looked like an angel when she floated in the air like that, with her arms spread out and with her clothes hugging her body so lovely. Oh Buddha, then that smile on her face! It was literarily taking his breath away and made his heart double in pace.

"Deidara, I'm falling towards my death here!" the sound of her now slightly desperate voice made him snap out from his daze and he reached out his hand for her to grab.

His hand was warm against hers as she grabbed it and let herself be pulled towards him. Her eyes widen when she was then firmly pressed against his chest and the clay-bird quickly rose up in the air again.

Even when the clay-bird stopped rising he didn't ease his grip around her. That if anything made her face turn into a stoplight. Well, it wasn't like she was complaining about this. In fact she really enjoyed the feel of his arms around her again and that unique scent that was so typical Deidara. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply his scent.

When Deidara felt how Takida started to relax in his arms he too felt how his body was starting to feel at peace. He rested his chin on top of her head. He smiled softly when he noticed once again how well she fitted into his arms. How warm her body felt against his own and how her breast was being pressed against him in such lovely manner. Okay, that didn't help the warmth that that was now rushing down towards his lower regions...wait, was he just now being aroused by hugging Takida? His friend? Oh, shit!

In the exact same moment as Deidara was finally starting to realise what kind of position he and Takida were in, Takida were also starting to realise just how awkward their position were. So in perfect union the two of them sprung apart and placed themselves as far away from each other as they could come while riding on a clay-bird 100 meters up in the air.

"W-We should continue." shuttered Takida.

"Y-Yeah,un. Long way to go and all." Deidara was trying to hide his burning face and succeeded surprisingly well since Takida was just sitting a couple of centimetres away from her.

With a heavy heart and a heavy sigh Takida looked up and let her gaze wander towards the horizon once more.

"Yeah, long way to go." She mumbled so that Deidara couldn't hear her.

* * *

Well, if she said that the mission had gone well and nothing special happened she wouldn't lie, but she said that things were back to normal between her and Deidara then she would be called the biggest liar in the entire universe. Damn it all to hell and back again! Why could she never work things out with that stupid, idiotic, handsome, irritating, pain in the ass and sexy man?

Today was the day when she and Deidara would start their journey back to the hide-out. As mentioned before their mission had gone well and they had even been able to finish it earlier than planned. Since they had time Deidara suggested that they could stay a night over at a popular out-door bath hotel a couple of miles from the border to Amegakure.

Thinking that something good actually might happened between them after all Takida happily agreed. She later then discovered that they first of all would have separate rooms, which of course would cost them a lot extra money (Insert image of an dying Kakuzu here), and that the baths were separate. Takida couldn't believe how much of a pervert she had become during the short time she had been in love with Deidara. Although Pipa had once said that Deidara's perverseness might contaminate and you should therefore stay as far away from his as possible, Takida was still unsure if Deidara had managed to rub of his perverseness on her or if it were just her hormones that told her to get a man...pronto!

Takida sighed heavily once again as she slipped deeper down in the warm water. She was currently sitting in the women's bath. Great Kami above, how in the world could this happened? After they had got their rooms Deidara had said goodnight and closed his door right infront of her face. In her face for crying out loud! She might just as well prepare herself for a life as an old spinster right at this moment! Could day get any worse?

"Um excuse me, miss, but you were in company with a young blonde ninja male with hands on his mouth, correct?" Takida glanced up and saw that the female receptionist was looking down at her.

The receptionist was standing on the dry warm rock-floor, still dressed in her working clothes and she had a stressful look on her face. When Takida saw that stressful look she got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Yes, what about it?" she asked suspiciously. The face of the receptionist almost shined in sheer relive. The sinking feeling just grew worse at seeing that. Maybe there was another young blonde ninja male with mouths on his hands other than Deidara. Takida reeeeeeeally hoped so.

"Thank Kami! I've been searching everywhere for you. Please come quickly to the bar, your friend is very drunk but when anyone tries to take him to his room he threatened to blow them up. We need your help now!" With that the receptionist grabbed Takida's hand and dragged her out from the bath.

"_Hmm, is it t__oo late to say that I have no idea who she's talking about?"_

* * *

Takida sighed heavily as she dragged the barley conscious Deidara towards his room. Why did she always fall for the obvious most stupid and troublesome men in this world? Deidara had nearly destroyed the whole bar before she managed to calm him down just enough so that she could hit a nerve in the back of his neck and make him temporarily paralyzed.

She had absolutely no idea why he had been drinking so much since she knew that Deidara never drank too much if he didn't have a very god damn reason to do so. So the big question was what could have caused Deidara such distress that he had to drink himself senseless?

Takida kicked open the door to his room and dragged him the last bit towards his bed. When she tossed him onto the bed and turned to close the door Deidara stirred and groaned loudly while clutching the spot where Takida had hit him.

"W-What t-the h-h-hell,un?" he slurred and looked around him with an unfocused gaze. When his only visible eye landed on Takida, who hadn't left since she wanted to ask him about why the hell he was drunk, he blinked dumbly before a wide and stupid grin spread over his face.

"W-Well w-well, I k-knew that y-you would g-give in,un." Before Takida was able to ask him what he meant about that her hand was suddenly grabbed and she felt how she was yanked forward.

The whole world spun around as she was pinned down onto the bed and held firmly in place by Deidara, who was straddling her. With her breath caught in her throat and with the inability to even say a word, Takida could only stare with wide and shocked eyes at man above her.

"D-Deidara?" she managed to say before her lips was sealed by his.

Forget anything about what you've heard about how some men are able to literally kiss the living hell out of you; this was far greater than anything like that! Takida couldn't believe this was happening. She was so shocked that she didn't even resist him when he deepened the kiss. Deidara was kissing her...Deidara was kissing her......Oh My Kami, Deidara was kissing the living daylight out of her!

A moan escaped her lips at the feeling of his warm and eager hands under her top. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and her head was spinning as Deidara started to travel feather like kisses from her face down her jaw, towards her neck.

She wanted this...Kami, she couldn't even think of how long she had wanted this. Takida let out another moan when Deidara started to lick and suck on a very effective spot on her neck. Her heart was pumping and aching furiously and when their lips found each other again she just wanted to savour this moment and never let it go.

It was then she suddenly could feel and taste the remains of alcohol and she froze in her actions. Deidara continued to touch and kiss her and didn't seem to notice that the woman he was so eager to pleasure had turn stiff and unfocused.

He was drunk...he didn't know what he was doing...he wouldn't remember this. In fact he wouldn't even do this if he was sober! Takida felt to her great shock and irritation how tears were streaming down her face. He wouldn't want this. She didn't want it like this...she had to stop this now!

It took all her willpower and strength to swallow her emotions and to ignore the pleas of her heart as she showed Deidara of her. She quickly got up from the bed and was about to rush out from the room when she was stopped by Deidara, who had once again grabbed her hand.

Takida refused to meet his gaze but she could feel how it burned through her head and threatened to swallow her. Yet she couldn't face him. Not while tears was rushing down her face, not while her heart was in uproar, not while her entire body betrayed her like this!

"L-Let go of me Deidara." At least she was able to speak without sounding too devastated. The grip on her hand tightened.

"No, I won't let go of ." Takida was surprised to hear that he wasn't slurring as he had been.

"You're drunk! You don't know what you're doing. Let me go before I...I...I make you!" That had sounded really pathetic even in her ears and Takida made a mental note to ask Pipa if she could teach her to make proper threats towards people as soon as she got back to the hide-out.

"I'm not letting you go this time,un! I've been holding back for so long now that it drives me crazy. I want to be with you,un!" Deidara's voice sounded so strong and so confident. Takida felt like the whole world stopped for a moment.

She turned around slowly and when she was facing him she could do nothing else than just stare a him. The lights from the street below were lightening up the room so that she could see his face without difficulty. He was looking straight at her. His eyes swirled with so many emotions in it that it made her head spin. She was unable to find her voice for a long time and when she finally found it she spoke with a voice that sounded like it belonged to an old hag, since her throat had gone completely dry.

"Y-You want me?" she asked him dumbly. Every thought of running away from him died right there and then when she saw him smile softly at her and nod slowly in reply.

"Since the first day I met you,un." He told the shocked woman infront of him and took a step closer to her.

Takida knew that she was crying, she knew that she was shaking. By Kami she knew that she was making a huge mistake by letting him once again take her in his arms and kiss her but she couldn't deny her heart just this one moment. She loved Deidara so much and she had been holding back for so long, always watching him, always walking beside him as a friend and comrade, always been there when he had mourned over the fact that he had lost Hay-Lin to Hidan. Always, always been there for him while ignoring her feelings and yearning...Was it so wrong of her to just let her have this one moment of happiness?

"I love you." She mumbled and let her fingers travel down his thick and beautiful long blonde hair.

Deidara was staggering and suddenly he felt backwards, dragging Takida with him in the fall. He used his last strength to spin them around so that she was once more lying underneath him. His vision was turning really blurry and he felt really lightheaded. Damn, he was so tired that it felt like he could sleep for years. He looked at Takida and bend forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead before he laid down completely on top of her and rested his head on one of the pillows. He turned his head so that his lips were just a breath away from Takida's left ear.

"I love you too..." Takida closed her eyes and replied his words in her mind over and over again. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever-

"...Hay-Lin,un."...heard...

Takida's eyes shot opened and she stared in shock and utter disbelief up at the roof. The heavy breathings from the man that was placed on top of her told her that he had fallen asleep. Yet that wasn't Takida's main concern at the moment. Over and over again played the last sentence in her head, as if it was taunting her, crushing her!

"_I love you too.........Hay-Lin,un."_

"_No...oh, please no...Don't let this be true...Not again. Please someone, don't let this be happening again!" _she thought desperately as she started to gasp for air, she had been holding her breath unknowingly.

Pain was all she could feel, pain and the greatest disappointment that she had ever felt before. She managed to push Deidara gently off her and she slowly sat up. She got up from the bed and covered his sleeping form with the blanket before she exited the room silently. She walked in haze towards her room. If anyone had seen her they would have flinched in fright when they saw her eyes.

They were empty. Her eyes that normally held so much emotion and warmth were cold and empty. She didn't know how she was able to dress into her night clothes and brush her teeth but when she sat there on her bed in complete silence she noticed the first tears had left her eyes.

After that she let herself cry to sleep. She cried over her broken heart, she cried over her grief, she cried over her lost happiness but most of all she cried over the fact that the man she loved so much was still in love with one of her best friends and that she still was unable to hate that person for that.

* * *

She was avoiding him. She knew it, he knew it, the three female friends knew it, the entire Akatsuki male population knew it.......Heck, even Tobi knew it and then you must know how fucking obvious that Takida was avoiding Deidara! (Author: Whoa! Talk about déjà-vu!)

Ever since they had left the hot-spring hotel Takida had neither talked to him nor acknowledged him. Even when they had returned to the hide-out she hadn't even looked at his way. Instead she had been training very hard and spent the rest of her time with Hay-Lin, Pipa and Konan. Even when they had been sent out for another mission, this time with Sasori, she hadn't said a word to him other than what had been necessary for the mission's success. She had talked and laughed with Sasori but she gave him the cold shoulder as soon as he tried to make a conversation with her. So after two months Deidara's only thought was this; What the flying hell did he do?

All he knew about that morning at the hot-spring hotel where everything had started was that he had woken up in his room having a very, very nasty headache and no memory about what had happened the night before. After he had made himself decent enough he had walked over to Takida's room so that he could tell her that they needed to get moving so that they would reach the hide-out before dawn. When he was about to knock on the door it had swung up and out steeped a very red-eyed Takida. She had just looked at him with emotionless and almost blameful eyes before she just walked pass him and headed towards the reception. That's what happened and that was the start of this whole thing. There was much he was uncertain of but in this matter he was certain of one thing...He didn't do anything!

So why was it that he had a sickening feeling that he had done something terrible towards Takida? Although she had been acting somewhat normal they could all see that the earlier cheerfulness and warmth in her eyes were gone and if that wasn't worrying enough she had stopped eating properly. Deidara also had a strong suspicion that she didn't sleep well since she now had almost as dark rings under her eyes as that two-tailed host Kazekage had had. More alarming was that he overheard Hay-Lin saying to Pipa that she had heard crying-sounds coming from Takida's room at night.

He was very worried about Takida and he wasn't the only one. In fact today day, two months after the mission, he was attacked in the hale way by a furious Pipa. She pinned him to the wall by using her shadow-powers and now she was glaring at him with burning eyes.

"Okay, blondie, spit it out! What have you done with Takida?" she asked him with a low menacingly voice.

"I didn't do a thing,un!" Deidara actually felt insulted that she ever suspected him for harming Takida. He could never harm Takida! He....well, he just couldn't!

"Don't play dumb! She's been acting weird ever since that mission! So tell me once and for all and I might go easy on you. What. Have. You. Done. With. Takida?" Pipa was almost choking him as she tried to get the answer out from him with deadly force. However, this prevented him from speaking.

"Philipa Black, let go of Deidara this instant or you'll kill him." came a voice from behind Pipa.

With a snarl Pipa let go of him and he fell coughing to the ground. After he had managed to regain his breath he glanced up and sent a silent thank you to Hay-Lin but when he saw her glare just as Pipa had glared at him his gratitude disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"The only reason I saved you from Pipa's wrath was that I need some answers from you. I repeat Pipa's question; What have you done with Takida?" Deidara cringed when he saw the two women look down at him with no mercy in their eyes. Oh may someone up there help him now!

"I haven't done anything,un! I don't know why she is like this." He tried to defend himself but couldn't somehow dodge the fist that came flying towards his face.

Stars and other pretty things filled his vision before he noticed that he was being held firmly in place by chakra strings. He glared first at Pipa who had been the one that had hit him before he looked over to his side and send a hurtful look at an emotionless Sasori.

"You too, Danna,un?" he asked without really expecting a reply. Sasori just shrugged his shoulders but didn't let go of the chakra strings.

"Let's face it, brat. Takida-san has been acting strange ever since you two returned from your mission. So there must be something serious you've done in order to have made her like this." said Sasori in a matter-of-fact tone. Deidara let out a frustrated growl and tried to break free from the chakra-string, to no avail.

"I'm telling you that I haven't done a thing to her! I don't know why she's acting like this and I don't know what has happened! It's not my fault,un!" When Itachi suddenly appeared infront of him with a very small smile on his face Deidara got a reeeeeeally bad feeling in his stomach.

"You did mention to Sasori that you didn't remember the events of one night due to too much alcohol, isn't that correct?" Itachi asked him in a smooth tone. Deidara felt how the atmosphere around the two female present changed from cold to deadly heated he knew that things didn't look good for him at the moment.

"Y-yeah? So what,un?" he asked the Uchiha with a growl. The small smile on Itachi's face grew a liiiittle wider and Deidara was now certain that he hadn't seen anything scarier than a smiling Itachi.

"I could use my Sharingan and get you to remember everything from that night. Then maybe we could finally get some answers." Deidara didn't even have the chance to protest before Pipa silenced him by gagging his mouth with a shadow.

"I say get on with it." She snarled and gave Itachi a small smirk in gratitude. This would save her the trouble of getting the answers herself, although torturing the blonde would have been fun.

Itachi closed his eyes, completely ignoring his fellow Akatsuki comrade's death-glare. When he opened his eyes again they were red and when his eyes meet the blonde's his smirk grew even wider because he knew that whatever he found in Deidara's memory could be used as a black-mail against the blonde later on.

Deidara couldn't fight back the strong force that suddenly entered his mind and even though he tried to close his eye he was still too late. Suddenly memories of every kind played across his mind like some sick movie. The memories from his childhood, the memories from his early time with the Akatsuki, the memories of his defeat and death by Sasuke, the memories of his resurrection, the memories of the time Hay-Lin had been with them, the memories of her rejection and then finally the memories of Takida. Deidara felt anger and embarrassment fill him as every single memory of him and Takida together was being showed slower and more specific than the other memories had been shown. He knew that Itachi could see them as well and that made him furious.

"_You fucking bastard! These memories are private!" _He thought furiously.

He hadn't mind that Itachi had seen his memories from his childhood, his time with the Akatsuki, his humiliating defeat by the man's younger brother and his resurrection. Heck, he hadn't even mind it when the memories of the moments with Hay-Lin had flashed by but these memories were different.

The moments with Takida had been and still are very precious to him. The memories with her were different from the other ones. The time when they had talked for hours about nothing important. The time when he had first shown her his art and she had been speechless when the beauty of the explosions surrounded them. He had actually been speechless when the different colours from the explosions had rained down around them, they had lighten up Takida like she was an angel...his angel.

Deidara felt how he shuddered. What the hell? Suddenly the memories of the mission appeared and Deidara felt his stomach loop when he saw the memory of how Takida had looked when she had fallen off the claybird and had been floating in the air. He could feel every feeling, every emotion that he had felt at that time fill him once again and he got a very strange and warm feeling in his stomach as he watched Takida smile that special smile at him.

"_Damn, she's so beautiful..." _Deidara thought.

Then suddenly the memories of the night at the hot-spring hotel appeared and Deidara watched as he walked towards the bar and ordered drink after drink, all because he had to get rid of the all conflicting emotions in his heart. The confusion, the fright and the warm familiar feelings in his heart had nearly been eating him up from the inside at that time and the thing was that it still did. He didn't know what he would do. When he had held her in his arms he had never wanted to let her go. If the clay-bird hadn't tumbled in the air he was certain that he would have kissed her.

Why would he kiss her? Was it because she was the only one that took his art seriously? Was it because she was the only one that could cheer him up when he was feeling down? Was it because whenever he talked, laughed, hugged or just simply was around her he felt like he was at peace?

Deidara felt how his heart sank as the feelings and thoughts that he had had that night came back to him. It almost sounded like he loved her...Oh Buddha, he actually sounded like he loved her!

He watched as he got drunker and drunker and felt ashamed when he saw how he was acting. He never could hold his liquor that well. Then Takida had showed up and after a lot of convincing that had ended in her hitting a certain nerve at the back of his neck, which also explained why he had been sore at that spot in the morning afterwards. He watched as she dragged him back to his room and how she tossed him onto the bed and went to close the door afterwards. It was then everything went downhill.

He couldn't believe it. He actually pinned her down onto the bed and started to make-out with her! When he heard her moan he felt very light headed and his pants suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He didn't know if he should feel damn proud or ashamed that he had been the one to make her sound so breathtaking as that. He watched with morbid shock and horror how she had tried to get out of the room only to be stopped by him.

"_I'm not letting you go this time,un! I've been holding back for so long now that it drives me crazy. I want to be with you,un!__"_ His voice sounded desperate in his ears and when he thought about it, he had been desperate that night. He had been desperate for her.

She was crying...he remember the feeling of her hands on his body, the sweet taste of her lips and the, Oh so good feeling of her body underneath his. Deidara knew now why he had been feeling so weird lately. It was actually very simple now when he thought about it. He had been such a fool. He love-

"_I love you."_ All his thought died right there and then.

He's entire being felt like it had dropped dead only to be brought back to life again. It was an amazing feeling! She loved him? Takida loved him? Deidara felt weak in both body and soul as those words played over and over in his mind. He couldn't believe it...she loved him...he really couldn't believe that this was real. The woman he had been unknowingly in love with for a very long time now loved him. This was great! This was fantastic!

"_I love you too.........Hay-Lin,un." _Deidara felt like he just had self-destructed. Everything he could manage to process at that time after hearing himself saying something so incredibly stupid as that was the intelligent sentence; What the fuck?

He couldn't believe this. Please someone tell him that this was just somekind of a sick joke? Suddenly the feeling of having his mind invaded disappeared and he found himself once again back in the hall way, surrounded by Hay-Lin, Itachi, Pipa and Sasori-no-Danna. They were all looking at him and Itachi. Dammit, Itachi!

Deidara was still gagged but that didn't stop him from trying to threaten Itachi to not say anything to the others, who still waited for some answers. Itachi had closed his eyes only to open them soon afterwards. His eyes were now their usual jet-black and that was a relive. Yet Deidara knew from the now wide smirk (!) Itachi had on his face that he wasn't going to get away that easily.

"Well, well Deidara. Looks like you are the one to blame after all." If Itachi hadn't been Itachi then Deidara was sure that the man infront of him would have laughed at his oncoming death sentence.

"What happened? What did you see?" Pipa was looking intensely at Itachi, who glanced at her briefly before looking at Deidara with amusement clearly visible in his eyes.

"Were should I start...well, at the night at the hot-spring hotel Deidara-" Deidara stopped listening here. He knew that Itachi was gonna tell the others everything he had seen so there was no point in even trying to stop him.

Plus he had some other things to think about. Like how the hell was he gonna get Takida to forgive him. He knew that the reason he had said Hay-Lin's name at the end was that he had been trying to say that he didn't and never had loved Hay-Lin as much as he loved Takida but somehow the entire sentence had come out as just Hay-Lin. Now it had sounded like he had confessed his love to Hay-Lin, again. He was such an idiot! No wonder Takida wasn't like she used to be! She had confessed to him and he had screwed up in the most stupid way you could ever screw up in such situation. How could he ever make her forgive him?

"HE SAID WHAT?"

At the sound of Pipa and Hay-Lin who now knew the whole truth Deidara decided that he needed to put his plans on how to make Takida forgive him on hold. His main priority now was to survive the punishment that Pipa and Hay-Lin had in store for him for his big screw-up. He hesitantly glanced up and flinched in fright when he saw a drop-dead furious Pipa surrounded by hundreds of shadows.

"I'm gonna make you wish you were dead one hundred times over." She snarled and cracked her knuckles. She was just about to start her beating when Hay-Lin stopped her.

"Linny, I love you very much but if you try to stop me from beating the living hell out of him then I'm forced to hurt you." Pipa was glaring at Deidara while she spoke but when Hay-Lin stepped infront of her, facing Deidara, Pipa knew that whatever Hay-Lin had in store for Deidara it was probably just as bad as what she had in store for him.

"Deidara, is it true what Itachi told us?" asked Hay-Lin in a cold tone. Deidara refused to meet her gaze and lowered his head in shame like a scolded child.

"Yes,un." He answered meekly and tried to ignore the sinking feeling he got when he felt that Hay-Lin started to grow hot, a sign that blue-flames would burst out from her very soon.

"So you admit that you said to Takida and I quote "I love you too...Hay-Lin."?" Deidara felt like killing himself right there and then. It sounded even worse when someone else said it for him.

"Yes,but I can explain that,un." He said and looked up and tried not to pee in his pants from fright when both Hay-Lin and Pipa loomed over him like two very intimating dark-creatures from hell.

"Then please do. For your sake I really hope this explanation of yours is really good." said Hay-Lin while blue flames suddenly appeared and surrounded her body.

And explain was just what Deidara did. He had never been so embarrassed and humiliated in his entire life as now. He told Hay-Lin and Pipa in the presence of Sasori-no-danna and that damn Uchiha Itachi about his true feelings for Takida and what he truly meant that night when he had said Hay-Lin's name. When he was done explaining he was so red in his face due to embarrassment that he could easily be taken for a tomato. There was a deadly silence that followed after he was done explaining. The silence was then broken by Hay-Lin.

"So you admit that you love no one other than Takida and that you're truly sorry for what happened and that it wasn't your intentions to hurt her?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Yes,un!" Deidara's voice were strong and his answer held no lies. He did love Takida and he truly was sorry for what had happened.

With very heavy sigh Hay-Lin pinched the brig of her nose when she felt the headache that had threatened to come up during the entire day suddenly hit her hard and unmerciful. What a mess this whole thing was!

"Okay, I believe you." She then muttered. When she saw the relived and grateful look on Deidara's face her eyes turned hard once again.

"However, I won't forgive you until you've managed to convince Takida how much of an asshole you are and make her forgive you. So the question now is how the hell are you gonna do that?" she asked the blonde.

Deidara's brows furrowed in concentration and he was quiet for a long while. Then his face suddenly lightens up and he smirked at her with a twinkling in his visible eye.

"I've got an idea but I'll need your help,un." He answered. There was a hiss heard and everyone present turned to look at Pipa.

"If you think that I'll help you try to win over poor innocent Takida to such a pervert as yourself then you're dearly mistaken." She said and huffed. Hay-Lin looked at her for a long moment before she smirked evilly and put her arm around Pipa's shoulder.

"Come on Pipa, it will be fun. Plus think about Takida. Even though you hate Deidara Takida still loves him (hopefully) very, very much and you don't want Takida to remain sad and heartbroken forever, right?" They all cloud see that Pipa's defences was beginning to weakened but just to make sure Hay-Lin used her final weapon.

"I'll take you to Amegakure and buy you dango if you help out." Hay-Lin was speaking in a normal tone when she said this but her amusement was written all over her face when Pipa spun around with a determined look on her face.

"Count me in!" she said as the famous flames of youth surrounded her.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

Maito Gai and Rock Lee were walking down the busy streets of Konoha when suddenly a mighty shudder went through Gai's body, from his feet up to his head. He quickly spun around and looked at his youthful student with tears streaming down his face.

"Lee, my youth-senses are tingling! Somewhere out in this youthful world there is a person who just entered the wonderful state of Youth." Gai said with his voice thick with emotion.

Rock Lee's famous eyebrows rose as he heard that his amazing sensei had something as youthful as youthful-senses that made it possible for his youtful sensei to feel when someone, wherever they were, had entered the wonderful state of Youth. He quickly grabbed his note-book and pen and waited eagerly on instructions on how you discovered your youthful youthful-senses.

"How do you know this, Gai-sensei?" he asked his sensei, with eyes shining form excitement and wonder.

Suddenly he was sent flying as Gai punched him good and hard in the face. Lee hit the ground hard and tumbled around in air before he collided with a solid rock wall. Although his head was spinning he still managed to look up and stare in wonder at his sensei. Gai was standing before him with one of his fist clenched hard infront of him, two thick streams of tears were still streaming down his face as he spoke.

"I know this Lee because I've trained hard and well for so many years. The way of discovering the paths of Youth are by training until your bones break and your body is on the brink of death. By doing this you'll be able to accomplish anything!" Gai looked down at his student and gave him his famous grin with the little twinkle and then he gave him a thumb up.

"I know you can do this, my youthful student. I have faith in you!" Tears were now streaming down Lee's face as he got up on from the ground and copied Gai's pose.

Suddenly a sunset, rocks and waves appeared behind them as they both stood there with wide grins and tears streaming down their faces while they gave each other thumbs up.

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

* * *

**Back at the Akatsuki hide-out**

Pipa shuddered when she suddenly felt creped out by something but she couldn't quite understand why. She turned therefore her focus once again back at Deidara. The blonde had a determined look on his face and even though Pipa knew that she would never be able to forgive this bastard for what he had done to her precious friends she still couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of hope that whatever his plan were to make Takida forgive him that it would succeed.

"Okay Blondie, time to tell us about that master plan of yours." Pipa and the others walked closer to Deidara as he began explaining his super awesome plan to make Takida forgive him. (Author: May we all pray for this young idiot's success!)

* * *

It hadn't been easy to convince Pein to agree on some things in his plan but with the help of Konan, who had threatened to kick Pein out from her bedroom for an entire year if he didn't help out with this plan, Pein had then finally agreed to let Deidara and Takida get a couple of hours off duty. Now everything was finally ready. All Deidara needed now that was still missing was the main person for this event, Takida!

However, due to her current...hrm.., hatred towards the blonde that wouldn't be so easy. Therefore had Deidara along with Konan, Hay-Lin and Pipa been forced to use some drastic measures.

"Please explain this to me again. You want me and Deidara to fly around the base and check if there is any bird poo on the roof?" Takida looked in bewilderment at the serious faces of the three women as she repeated their earlier words.

"Yes please. You must hurry up or you won't be able to spot if there is any before it gets too dark." said Hay-Lin, who had a really hard time to keep a straight face. They were currently standing outside and the sun was soon about to set.

"We live in a frigging cave inside a big fucking mountain! Of course there will be loads of shit on it!" Takida was waving her arms frantically up and down in air as she let loose her frustration. This was absolutely ridiculous! They couldn't be serious!

"Orders from Pein so get going." Konan tried to speak in a calm and emotionless tone but the livid expression on Takida's face really made it hard.

"But-but-but-but..." Takida wasn't able to say whatever she wanted to say before she was suddenly yanked backwards. Her back collided with something soft and when she looked up she stared right into the blue eyes (!) of Deidara.

"Let's go,un." He mumbled before he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the claybird that was already waiting for them.

At first Takida was so shocked by the sudden actions but when she regained her composure she yanked her hand out of his forcefully and refused to meet his gaze as she jumped up on the claybird. Deidara looked beyond nervous when he turned and sent the three women a frighten look. When they were sure that Takida wasn't watching they all three gave him thumbs up and reassuring smiles before they turned around and walked inside the cave again. With a small smile on his lips Deidara jumped up on the claybird, carefully avoiding to land on Takida, and then they were off.

Takida couldn't believe she actually let herself be fooled like this. There was just no way that the Leader of the Akatsuki sent out his members on such stupid mission as this. It was hilarious! It was unheard of! Something was up here and Takida didn't know if she really liked it.

She was sitting as far away from Deidara as she could and refused to look at him. She instead concentrated on glaring at the mountain so that they could return to the hide-out as soon as possible. No one spoke a word as the claybird rose up into the sky. The evening was warm as the sun was still able to warm the air around them with today's last sunshine. The sky was coloured in red, pink, yellow and orange. It was truly a very beautiful sight to behold. If only she had been able to enjoy the sunset with someone else than Deidara! Takida sighed heavily, unaware that Deidara was currently fighting the hardest battle that he had ever fought before in his entire life, the battle with his nerves.

Damn it all! His heart was beating so loudly and so hard that it was painful. His face was completely red and he was sweating. He was so close to start to panic when he glanced over his shoulder and felt how his breath caught in his throat. Takida was sitting with her back against him, her shoulder length hair blowing in the warm wind. Due to the silver colour on her hair mixed with the last sunrays for today it made her entire head glove, making her look even more mysterious and beautiful than she already was in his eyes. He was so glad that he left behind his scope at the hide-out. Now, he was able to witness the beauty before him with both his real eyes. Suddenly Deidara felt how his heart was beginning to fill with courage and determination.

He loved this woman and he would not give up on her! Not this time, not again! He would tell her his true feelings, apologize for being an asshole and then he would make her the happiest woman on this earth! He swallowed hard before he turned fully around. It was time!

"Takida,un!" he called out. He saw how her body stiffened and watched with a hammering heart how she slowly turned her head and gave him a cold stare.

"What do you want Deidara?" she asked him in an emotionless tone.

"L-listen about what happened when we were staying at an hot-spring hotel....well, um-I j-just want to say that...un" Takida felt how her heart literarily stopped beating in her chest as she saw Deidara's face turn completely red infront of her eyes.

Memories of that night, of his last words suddenly reappeared in her memory and flinched. There it was again, the pain, the heartbreak, the sadness....Why did he have to bring that up again?

"What about it?" Takida almost didn't recognise her own voice since it sounded so hurt and so filled of anger. What had she become?

Deidara was quiet for a long and awkward moment but then he suddenly bowed deep down infront of a now very surprised Takida,

"I'm so very sorry for what happened,un! Please forget about that!" As soon as the sentence had left Deidara's mouth he knew that he had screwed up once again.

Takida couldn't believe this...Deidara was apologising and wanted her to forget that that thing that had happened between them while they were at the hot-spring hotel. Did he want her to forget that he had kissed her? Did he want her to forget everything about what had happened? Was that damn son of a bitch apologising for kissing her? Oh, for his sake she really hoped that this was some sort of sick joke!

Deidara looked up and paled when he saw that a very murderous and dark aura was surrounding Takida. He knew that what he had said had come put really bad and now he needed to fix this before Takida decided to kill him right where he was standing.

"I-I didn't mean it like that,un! I don't want you to forget what happened between us! I just want you to forget and forgive me for the last thing I said that night,un." He spoke rapidly and when he saw that the aura disappeared and a wide eyed and shocked Takida staring at him with a dumb expression on his face he felt himself relax.

"W-What?" Takida was sure that she had misheard him. What the hell was this about? Deidara cleared his throat nervously and hesitantly shifted a little bit closer to Takida.

"I'm sorry for saying that last part before falling asleep,un. You must understand that I didn't mean...that I didn't want you to..." Deidara let out a frustrated growl and tried to hide his burning face in his hands. The embarrassment had become too much for him and looking into those eyes he had come to love so much really didn't help the situation.

Seeing him in such state Takida couldn't help to feel a twing of worry fill her heart. She had never seen Deidara acting or looking so completely lost before. She turned around completely and moved closer to him while calling out his name worriedly. She laid her hand gently on his shoulder and asked him if everything was okay. She wasn't able to see his face when he answered her.

"No, I'm not okay,un." He muttered in reply.

"W-What's wrong then? Are you sick? Do you hurt somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm hurt,un." Takida had to move even closer to him in order to hear what he had said.

"Where are you hurt?" she asked him softly. The Deidara suddenly grabbed her hand and placed it gently against his chest.

Takida could feel the steady beating of his heart under her fingers along with the warmth of his hand as it gently held hers in a steady grip. When Deidara lifted his gaze and looked into hers all she could do was to stare deeply for the first time into a set of blue eyes. Deidara looked flustered and somehow he really looked like he was in great pain.

"I'm hurt in my heart,un!" he answered her and Takida felt how her eyes widen. She could only stare at him, unable to move a muscle when he raised his other hand and softly stork her cheek.

"My heart is hurting so bad because it knows that I'm the reason for all your tears and all your pain,un. My heart is hurting because it knows that I've been giving you nothing else but heart-ache and despair. Takida, my heart is hurting because the woman I love is also the woman I've been hurting so badly for all this time,un." If Deidara hadn't been looking so serious during the time he said all this Takida was sure she would have thought that he was lying.

Without her being aware of it tears had formed and started to slowly rush down her face as she simply continued to stare at Deidara, who now smiled softly at her.

"Takida, I'm so sorry for saying something so stupid, but you know what,un? The reason why I said Hay-Lin's name wasn't because I love her." Deidara let the hand that had been stroking her check gently wipe away her tears as he continued to speak.

"I don't really know but I think at that moment I was finally able to let go of those feeling for her. I love Hay-Lin but now I know that those words of love means nothing more than the words of love you have for a sibling,un."

Takida was so shocked by all this that she continued to just stare at him. What was happening? Was this another one of those dreams she used to dream during night? Takida closed her eyes hard and tried to force out every single memory of the way Deidara had been looking at her while he had spoken that last sentence. This had to be a dream! There was just no way that this was happening! She would be waking up soon, finding out that she was all alone and that nothing had changed and then she would cry for while before falling asleep once again.

Then she could suddenly feel something very warm and incredibly soft on her right eyelid. It was pressing gently against it before it moved over to her left eyelid. When the pressure there had disappeared Takida opened her eyes and stared wide eyed at the smiling and blushing Deidara. He was looking at her with such gentle eyes that it nearly broke her heart into thousands of pieces. Yet that was nothing to the shock she got when she heard his next words.

"I know that you still probably hate me but I need you to listen what I have to say,un......(Author: Insert a very sweet blush on Deidara's face here XD)

"I love you, Takida. I truly love you and only you,un." Deidara's voice sounded loud and clear in her ears as the sun finally disappeared below the horizon and the first starts started to lighten in the sky above them.

"_What?"_ That was the only word that Takida's mind was able to process at the moment. Her whole body froze and tears started to flow down her face while she just stared once again at Deidara without saying a word.

The man infront of her was blushing and looking very uncomfortable with her intensive stare but he was smiling wide nonetheless. Heck, you would have been too if you had been finally able to confess your true feelings to someone! It took a long time for Takida to find her voice but when she did she was then able to express her true opinion about this.

"Are you drunk again?" Deidara would have fallen over if it hadn't been for the tiny fact that they were currently floating high up above the ground in the air.

"H-Huh,un?" he started very dumbly at Takida who had a stern and disbelieving look on her face.

"Honestly, are you drunk or something again? Did you really think that you can just come here after all this time and confess to me just like that after saying to me that you love someone else? Really Deidara what the hell are you thinking?" Takida was angry, so damn happy but still so frigging pissed off. Oh, he loved her he said, ey? Well, that's just prime!

"Do you honestly think that I'll forgive you just because you confess to me during a sunset? Are you really that stupid?"

Deidara didn't honestly know what to do at the moment. What did she expect him to answer? Yes he had expected her to forgive him when he had apologised properly and confessed his feelings to her. He thought that she would be happy but she didn't look a bit happy to him...what if she had stopped loving him?

A dreadful feeling filled Deidara's chest and Takida noticed his devastated expression because her glare softened and she let a small smile touch her lips.

"You're a real asshole you know that right?" she asked him. Deidara nodded dumbly in reply since he didn't know what else to do.

"You're an egotistical stupid idiotic male-jerk that isn't even able to hold his own liquor." Deidara wanted to protest but a part of him (Author: Probably the smart part) told him to just agree with her so therefore he nodded in reply once again.

A sniffing sound made him look up and when he saw the many tears that fell from Takida's eyes his eyes widen and he froze in shock and surprise. Takida was looking at him with such teary eyes yet she was smiling that special smile that Deidara now realised was only meant for him and had always been.

"Luckily for you I'm just as big idiot." With that said Takida throw her arms around Deidara's neck and hugged him close.

The sudden impact made Deidara fall backwards so that he was lying down with Takida on top of him. Takida was crying into Deidara's chest and with a soft smile on his lips Deidara put his arms around her and hugged her close to him. They stayed like that for awhile before Takida suddenly broke the embrace and hovered above Deidara's face with a very happy smile on her face.

Deidara's own smile softened even further and he tucked some of her hair behind her left ear before he groped her face between his two hands. Takida stroke his check lovingly and wiped away the tears that had fallen from her face and landed on his.

"Dei...I love you." She whispered. A sweet blush covered Deidara's face but his smile didn't disappear. He brought down her face and when their lips was just a mere breath apart he whispered the words that he knew he would say to her again and again and again and never grew tired of it.

"I love you too, my beautiful Taki,un."

With that he kissed her. With his lips so tightly locked against her own Takida swore that her insides started to melt. She remembered the feeling of his lips against hers but this time it was different. This time she knew that Deidara felt the same way that she felt about him. This time the love both of them poured into that one kiss wasn't just a dream. Their love wasn't just a dream.

Their love was real!

* * *

**Meanwhile 60 meters below ****the lovey-dovey couple**

"I bet Tobi's candy on that Deidara is getting his balls chopped off this very minuet and that Takida is gonna live her life happily as a young and untouched maiden." Pipa said as she watched the claybird float around high up in the air above them.

Hay-Lin and Konan glanced at each other before looking up once again. A small smile graced their lips as they knew that Pipa was wrong and they had a strong suspicion that Pipa knew this as well. Then again, a Tobi without candy was a quiet and twice as calm Tobi...

"You're on." They both replied in union.

* * *

ME: *Phew* Well, that was that! I know that this whole story turned out really mushy and I'm very sorry if anyone of you thinks Deidara was waaaaay to OC in this but I simply can't help it!

Just imagine Deidara all flustered with a soft and loving smile on his face makes me burst out in a major nosebleed! I was forced to write him like this! You can also blame all those sappy romantic movies I've been watching and all those mushy manga I've been reading. Well, anyway I'm actually pretty pleased how everything turned out.

Once again I want to apologise for the late up-dates recently but my work takes a lot of my time and then I got a serious writer-block for this chapter but now when it's finally done I feel relived! Now I have one more chapter like this to go and then we're going back to the original.

Well that was as I said the first special chapter of two. The next one will be coming as soon possible. Thank you all sooooooooooo very much for your never ending support and patience with this story. It really means a lot to me, so thank you once again!

Now please be so kind and leave me a......**REVIEW!**

**Next time on Love is just a lie: Love is just a story- Pipa special!**


End file.
